Baby Stone
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: SPOILERS DEL MANGA. / Después de una borrachera, Senku y Kohaku tienen que enfrentarse al reto más grande que el mundo de piedra podría presentarles: la paternidad. ¿Podrán lograrlo aún en medio de su lucha para traer de regreso a la civilización?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo uno: Padres en el mundo de piedra.

**(SPOILERS para todos los que no estén al día con el manga o al menos a partir del cap 99 de este).**

Tsukasa había sido exitosamente criogenizado o como quiera que se diga esa palabra rara de las tantas que Senku decía. Kohaku sabía que eso fue algo difícil de hacer para él, pero estaba segura de que se las arreglaría como siempre se las había arreglado, y así se lo dijo a todo aquel que lo dudara.

Aun a pesar de todo, sabía que Senku estaba mucho más afectado de lo que dejaba ver por, ya saben, tener que asesinar a su amigo con sus propias manos, a pesar de que no tenía duda en su mente de que lograrían salvarlo, todavía lo afectaba que las cosas tuvieran que ser de este modo. Sabiendo esto, cuando Gen se acercó a ella para proponerle una fiesta que relajara un poco el malhumor de Senku antes de seguir adelante con el plan ese que tenía de exploración marina o lo que sea, ella estuvo completamente de acuerdo y convenció a su padre de cederles una gran dotación de sake para este propósito.

Ese fue su primer gran error. El segundo gran error fue dejar que Gen la convenciera para entrar en una competencia de beber con el idiota de Magma, y el tercer gran error no tenía ni idea de cómo pasó, pero aquí estaba ahora a la mañana siguiente a la fiesta, cara a cara con Senku, ambos mirándose horrorizados completamente desnudos compartiendo una cama.

-Bueno…- siendo el primero en salir del shock, Senku apartó la mirada con los hombros hundidos, luciendo completamente miserable. –Es seguro en un diez billones por ciento que no volveré a beber nunca.- suspiró largamente.

Furiosa, Kohaku no lo pensó dos veces y estrelló la palma de su mano contra la mejilla de Senku, enviándolo de cara a al suelo detrás de su Futon con las piernas hacia arriba. No le dio un puñetazo solo por temor a matarlo, era tan débil que probablemente moriría con uno solo de sus golpes, y no podía arriesgarse a perder a la esperanza de la humanidad por más enojada que estuviera.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que me has hecho?! ¡Ahora nunca podré casarme por tu culpa, seré repudiada para siempre!- sin mencionar que su hermana Ruri estaría muy decepcionada con ella y la relación recién reparada que tenía con su padre tal vez se pusiera peor que nunca. -¡Ahora estoy diez billones por ciento segura de que nunca fuiste un caballero! ¡Eres escoria de la más baja y sin ningún honor!- abrazó la sábana a su pecho y se puso en pie solo para señalarlo con rabia. -¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!-

Gruñendo, Senku se levantó del suelo con la marca de su bofetada grabada a rojo vivo en su rostro, y aparte de eso su mejilla también se veía levemente hinchada.

-No hay razón para que estés tan alterada, leona.- se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sin importarle su desnudez. –Cuando traiga de vuelta la civilización esos valores tan primitivos se perderán y siempre habrá algún pretendiente dispuesto a domarte sin importarle nada de tu pasado. No necesitas matarme para recuperar tu honor perdido.- rodó los ojos.

-¡Eso…!...- abrió la boca para replicar, pero en realidad no tenía nada que decir. ¿De verdad a la gente que vivió antes de la petrificación no le importaban las tradiciones? De ser así, entonces realmente no tenía nada que reclamar, no es como si no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de casarse cuando lo quisiera. ¡Pero de todos modos seguía furiosa! –Eso no quiere decir que te perdone fácilmente.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Sí fuera científicamente posible regresar al pasado y corregir los errores entonces lo haría, pero es imposible, así que solo debemos vivir con ello.- se encogió de hombros, pero luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Bueno, en realidad no es completamente imposible, hay mucho debate en la comunidad científica respecto a este tema. Pero en este mundo de piedra es técnicamente imposible así que no me molestaré pensando mucho en ello.- Kohaku lo miró con el rostro en blanco, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que había dicho. -…Como sea. Ya te dije que lo siento.- comenzó a recoger su ropa. –Ahora, sí me disculpas, iré a ver si alguien quiere ayudarme a inventar un medicamento contra la resaca, aunque según mi padre la mejor medicina es un buen vaso de agua con limón…- murmuró luego de vestirse mientras se marchaba, dejándola sola parada en la cama.

Bueno, lo mejor era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Una parte de ella quería encontrar a Gen y darle una paliza peor que la que le dio Magma hace tantos meses atrás, pero no quería arriesgarse a que nadie lo supiera sí es que él no se dio cuenta de que se acostó con Senku, así que solo seguiría con su vida intentando olvidar que esto pasó. Fácil ¿no?

No. Nada fácil.

Después de despetrificar a Ryusui y a Francois unas semanas después, Kohaku empezó a sentirse realmente mal. Como nunca antes.

Esto era raro. Ella nunca se enfermaba. ¿Tal vez se había infectado con la misma enfermedad que atacó a Ruri durante tantos años? No es que tuviera tos ni nada, pero tenía demasiado pánico y no pensaba correctamente, así que acudió a la única persona en la que confiaba para que le dijera qué demonios le estaba pasando: Senku.

Hasta el momento mantuvieron su relación normal, ella a veces se sentía incómoda y evitaba quedarse sola con él, pero nada cambió entre ellos, así que no vio ningún problema en irrumpir en su laboratorio mientras estudiaba los planos para el nuevo barco con el que planeaban dar la vuelta al mundo.

-¡Senku!- lo llamó histérica. Él volteó a verla con una ceja en alto. -¡Esto es terrible! ¡Creo que me he enfermado! ¡Tendrás que hacer otro de tus antibióticos o cómo se llamen!- agitó los brazos frenéticamente.

Necesitaba estar fuerte y saludable, ella era parte del equipo de la fuerza. ¡No podía enfermarse ahora!

-Tranquila. Depende del tipo de enfermedad que tengas, tal vez solo sea un resfriado y solo necesites descansar.- suspiró, dejando los planos en la mesa. –Veamos, dime tus síntomas.-

-Bueno, últimamente he estado muy cansada y mareada… ¡y yo jamás me siento así!- él asintió, tomando nota en unos papeles. –Y también siento dolores en el estómago y en los pechos.- se los apretó sin ninguna vergüenza como para hacer su punto, a lo que Senku solo asintió, todavía anotando sin siquiera mirarla. –Y ayer y hoy en la mañana estuve vomitando todo lo que comí, ¡y por alguna razón quiero orinar cada cinco minutos!- mientras lo decía sintió que sus ganas regresaron ¡y eso que lo hizo minutos antes de venir a ver a Senku! -¿Qué tengo? ¿Puedes curarlo?-

-Antes de decir que puedo curarlo debo estar seguro de lo que es. No soy médico, soy científico, pero he estudiado al respecto y se me vienen varias cosas a la mente.- entrecerró los ojos. –Primero debemos descartar la posibilidad de que estés embarazada. Sí has tenido tu periodo ¿verdad?- la miró con completa calma.

Kohaku se congeló.

Ella no tenía periodos mensuales como el resto de las chicas, los suyos venían cada dos o tres meses y algunas ancianas le dijeron que eso significaba que tal vez nunca podría tener hijos propios. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, su periodo ya se había tardado más de cuatro meses en llegar ¡y nunca se tardaba tanto! Debería haber llegado hace uno o dos meses siguiendo lo que era normal para ella, pero sí no llegó eso significaba que…

Palideció, sintiendo el sudor comenzar a gotear por todo su rostro.

-No…- susurró en respuesta a la pregunta del científico.

Su calma desapareció.

-¿Qué quieres decir con no?- se levantó para tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla ligeramente. –Han pasado más de tres meses, sí no tuviste tu periodo ¿por qué no llegaste a esa conclusión antes?- se veía incluso más pálido que ella.

-Mis periodos no son como el de otras chicas, vienen cada dos o tres meses, pero nunca se tardó tanto…- ambos estaban visiblemente sudando a este punto.

-Q-quieres decir que…- empezó a sonreír, con una sonrisa demasiado grande y temblorosa como para ser considerada más que puros nervios y horror.

-Vamos a ser… p-padres…-

-¡¿En este mundo de piedra?!-

Ambos se desmayaron.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

No estoy segura de si alguien leera esto... este fandom es muy reciente y pequeño :'c Pero bueno, tenía ganas de escribir sobre mi ship y lo hice uwu

Shippeo fuerte a Senku y Kohaku, pero este fic no será exactamente de romance por el momento xD Más bien tratara de cómo es ser padres en el mundo de piedra, con la adición de cómo es para los demas ser tíos/abuelos/etc para la bendición xP

Esto es un reto, ya hice un par de capitulos por adelantado y tenia q vivir investigando la más pequeña pendejada cada q Senku abre la boca XD Él es un personaje dificil, por eso este fic va a ser mayormente desde el punto de vista de Kohaku :3

Me entristeció un poco entrar a las distintas plataformas de fanfics y no ver casi ningun fic de Senku x Kohaku, ojala pronto crezca más el fandom :')

Volviendo al fic, esto transcurrira por el momento en el año que les toma a nuestros protas construir el barco. Perdonenme sí estoy mal con las fechas, pero hago lo que puedo con lo q entendí del manga, y tambien es dificil calcular cuanto tiempo paso desde un evento a otro, así q... hago lo q puedo :P

Ojala q les haya gustado, si es q alguien lo leyó, y actualizare pronto! n.n

Los personajes pertenecen a Boichi y a Inagaki!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo dos: Embarazo en el mundo de piedra.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es otra cosa?- Kohaku se frotó los brazos frenéticamente. -¿Alguna peste? ¿Algún insecto venenoso?-

-Seguro al diez billones por ciento, para nuestra desgracia.- Senku estaba sentado en su silla con las manos unidas bajo su barbilla, aunque estas temblaban visiblemente. –Los síntomas y la falta de tu periodo lo hacen evidente. Podría fabricar una prueba de embarazo fácilmente con materiales que tenemos a la mano, pero a este punto es innecesario. No hay ninguna duda.- suspiró. –Tienes trece semanas de gestación.-

-¿Gesto qué?-

-Gestación, embarazo. Llevas trece semanas embarazada.- hizo una mueca. –Es una pena que no tengamos más formula de despetrificación, realmente me gustaría revivir a un obstetra ahora mismo.-

-¿O-tetra-qué?-

-Es un médico especializado en… Olvídalo.- negó con la cabeza. –Es una lástima… eras un miembro valioso del equipo de la fuerza, pero ahora debo prohibirte completamente cualquier tipo de trabajo pesado.- se lamentó. –De hecho no deberías haber estado haciendo nada en la mina ni ayudar a pavimentar los caminos, eso fue muy arriesgado. También descubrimos el embarazo ya entrando al cuarto mes, eso es pasar la etapa de mayor riesgo pero sí no tuviste el cuidado necesario puede que el feto ya haya sufrido un daño irreparable. ¿Qué has estado comiendo?- dejando de lado su ataque de pánico, volvió a entrar en modo científico y tomó sus papeles para volver a anotar.

-Solo la comida de Francois y unos cuantos pescados asados cuando me quedaba hasta tarde trabajando en la mina.-

-¿Los pescados estaban bien cocinados?-

-Me gustan quemados, así que yo diría que sí.-

-Bien, eso es bueno. Pero todavía necesitas lo más importante para una embarazada: ácido fólico.- alzó un dedo.

-¿Dónde se consigue?- preguntó emocionada, por un momento olvidando la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bueno, en realidad sí has estado comiendo el pan de Francois ya obtuviste una pequeña cantidad, pero necesitaremos más para asegurar tu salud. Mientras más rápido y más sano nazca el mocoso más rápido podrás volver a trabajar.- sonrió con otra de esas sonrisas diabólicas de súper villano suyas.

-¿Pero qué pasara cuando nazca?- los nervios volvieron con fuerza. -¿Tendremos que criarlo?- preguntó temerosa.

Senku tardó un momento en responder.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado con el barco, los planes y muchas otras cosas. Muchas personas dependen de mí para sacar adelante al Reino de la Ciencia. Una vez se termine el barco, lo que nos puede llevar meses o años, tendremos que zarpar inmediatamente, ya que no podemos ignorar la amenaza del "Hombre del WHY" colgando sobre nuestras cabezas. Me necesitaran allí y te necesitaremos allí también.- Kohaku hizo una mueca. ¿Eso significaba que…?... -Por otro lado, mi padre no me enseñó a ser un hombre que huye de sus responsabilidades. Sí cometo un error debo corregirlo o enmendarlo, y no pienso desentenderme de esto.- suspiró. –No es como si pudiéramos meterlo en un saco y arrojarlo al mar, pero podríamos arreglar que alguien más lo cuide cuando tengamos que zarpar.-

-Bueno, la madre de Suika murió al dar a luz y su padre mucho antes en un invierno cruel donde los alimentos escaseaban, y entonces las ancianas se turnaron para cuidar de ella.- recordó de su infancia, aunque la verdad en ese momento no estaba muy interesada.

-Entonces imaginó que no habrá problemas sí la situación lo amerita, de todos modos tenemos varios meses antes de tener que preocuparnos por eso.- se cruzó de brazos. –Por ahora deberé de prohibirte el entrenamiento y todo tipo de trabajo pesado, lo que es básicamente todo lo que venías haciendo los últimos meses, y hablaré con Francois para que preparé diariamente un menú especial para ti. También tengo que empezar a controlar tu peso, necesitaré una balanza para eso. Ah, y nada de sake.- dijo alzando un dedo.

-¡Nunca volvería a beber esa bebida infernal!- lo miró ofendida. -¡Hablando de eso, antes decidí dejarlo pasar, pero ahora definitivamente haré que Gen pague por esto! ¡Esto es totalmente por su culpa! ¡Él y su estúpida fiesta y su estúpido concurso de beber y toda su estupidez en general!- pisoteó prácticamente lanzando fuego por la boca. Luego se detuvo, quedándose en blanco al recordar algo. –Oye, Senku…-

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes otro síntoma?- preguntó con cansancio.

-No, no es eso.- volteó a verlo con preocupación. -¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a los demás? ¡Esta vez mi padre realmente va a matarte!-

-No me mataría, respeta que ahora yo soy el líder de la aldea. Tal vez me dé un par de golpes, pero puedo soportarlos.- se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Apenas puedes con una de mis bofetadas! ¡Un par de sus golpes te dejaran inservible por semanas! ¡Y Ryusui te necesita para que lo ayudes con el barco!-

-Tranquila, veré la forma de hablar civilizadamente con él, y si no funciona Taiju y los demás verán la forma de detenerlo antes de que se sobrepase demasiado con la paliza.- comenzó a escarbar en su oreja, con completo desinterés por el tema.

Kohaku le hubiera gritado por su completa falta de instinto de supervivencia, pero las ganas de orinar se hicieron tan fuerte que corrió fuera del laboratorio aunque no sin antes gritarle que esto no había terminado.

Al día siguiente Senku los arrastró a todos al restaurante de Francois a unas pocas horas antes del almuerzo, sacando a varios de su trabajo y provocándoles mucha intriga.

-Qué extraño que nos llamará a todos…- murmuró Yuzuriha con los ojos muy abiertos. –Bueno, no es como si llamara a toda la aldea, pero sí a los principales trabajadores, supongo. Y él nunca quiere que perdamos tiempo de trabajar así que se me hace muy raro.-

-Hasta llamó al antiguo jefe de la aldea.- Chrome miró extrañado al hombre de gesto serio junto a Ruri.

-¿Tendrá algún anuncio importante? ¿Ryusui ya acabó con el modelo del barco?- preguntó Ukyo.

-No, aún no he acabado, pero estoy muy cerca.- dijo sonriente el avaricioso capitán. –Yo también me preguntó qué quiere ahora.-

Kohaku temía ya saber cuál era el anuncio. Pero él no se atrevería a decirlo como sí nada frente a tantas personas tan pronto y sin siquiera hablar con ella antes ¿verdad?...

-¿Y bien, Senku-chan? ¿Cuál es tu anuncio?- preguntó Gen.

-Ah, sí.- el científico dejó de revolver entre los ingredientes de Francois y se volteó para verlos. –Kohaku está embarazada.- anunció como sí nada para luego volver a revolver entre los ingredientes.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!- todos menos Kohaku y Gen se fueron de espalda, totalmente tomados por sorpresa. Aunque Gen igual parecía levemente sorprendido pero también ¿divertido?

-¡Kohaku! ¡¿Eso es cierto?!- su padre la enfrentó con los puños apretados. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños, asintiendo. -¡¿Y quién es el padre de tu hijo bastardo?!- parecía verdaderamente furioso.

-Yo.- Senku finalmente dejó de revisar los ingredientes y encaró a su sucesor en el liderazgo de la aldea, señalándose a sí mismo.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- de nuevo, todos menos Kohaku y Gen prácticamente colapsaron por la sorpresa.

-¡¿TÚ?!- Kokuyo lo señaló con ira. -¡¿Te casas y te divorcias de una de mis hijas y embarazas a la otra fuera del matrimonio?! ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡La has deshonrado frente a toda la aldea!- sacó su cuchillo y lo apuntó hacia él.

-¡S-Senku…!... ¡¿Senku va a ser papá?!- Taiju parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ah, sí, olvide que estuve casado con Ruri.- escarbó en su oreja con desinterés. –No tiene importancia ahora. Planeó cuidar del mocoso hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para valerse de sí mismo, y eso.- bostezó. -¿Eso es suficiente o vas a darme una paliza?-

-Debería.- lo miró con furia mortal… antes de relajarse. –Pero bueno… en realidad siempre temí que Kohaku nunca me diera nietos, así que supongo que en vez de golpearte debería agradecerte.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- esta vez ella fue la única que gritó, completamente indignada.

-Ah, entonces todo está resuelto.- sonrió diabólicamente. –Muy bien, ahora me gustaría hablar con Francois sobre…-

-¡SENKUUUU! ¡FELICIDADES! ¡SERÁS PADRE!- Taiju se lanzó sobre él para apretarlo en un gran y doloroso abrazo que amenazaba con exprimirle hasta el alma.

-Jamás creí que llegaría a ver este día.- Yuzuriha también tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una bonita sonrisa. –Menos tan pronto, pero supongo que sería ahora o nunca así que no me quejare. ¡Felicidades Senku, Kohaku! ¡Sabía que había algo especial entre ustedes!-

-Ehh…- Kohaku hizo una mueca de horror mientras Senku seguía luchando por apartar a Taiju.

-Estoy sorprendida, pero aun así me alegro por ustedes.- Ruri se acercó a darle un abrazo. –Nunca creí que viviría para ver a mis sobrinos, pero gracias a Senku ahora estaré aquí para ti en todo lo que necesites.- aun a pesar de la locura que la rodeaba, Kohaku no pudo evitar conmoverse por las palabras de su hermana mayor.

-Ruri-nee…- correspondió a su abrazo, sintiendo por primera vez que tenía a alguien que la apoyaría.

Claro que Senku había prometido no dejarla sola, pero recibir el cariño incondicional de su hermana la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-¡El amor ha dado frutos, los vientos soplan a su favor!- Ryusui se acercó a Senku finalmente libre y le dio una buena palmada en la espalda. -¡Felicidades, hombre! ¡Has capturado un buen botín allí!- lo codeó con un guiño.

Ukyo y los demás solo murmuraron tenuemente sus felicitaciones, todavía demasiado sorprendidos. Chrome todavía seguía congelado, con su boca colgando.

-¿Tendremos un mini gorila?- cuando finalmente salió del shock, Kohaku marchó a golpearlo al escuchar sus palabras, pero Senku la detuvo tomando su muñeca.

-Recuerda, nada de volteretas ni movimientos bruscos.- le recordó lo que le dijo esa mañana.

Ella odiaba no poder protestar, y más aún al ver el alivio y la burla en los ojos de Chrome.

-Bueno ¿y cuándo piensan casarse?- ante la pregunta de su padre, Senku y Kohaku se congelaron.

-Si tenemos tiempo, me gustaría planear una bonita boda para mi hermana.- dijo Ruri soñadoramente. –Hace mucho que no tenemos una en la aldea. ¡Todos necesitan un evento tan alegre como este!-

-¡Oh, yo quiero hacer su ropa! Siempre he soñado con hacer un vestido de novia.- acotó Yuzuriha.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo planean casarse?- repitió su padre.

-Ehh… nunca.- dijeron los dos con los rostros en blanco.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- de nuevo todos casi se van de espaldas.

-¿N-no están enamorados?- preguntó Yuzuriha con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No quieren ser una familia?- Ruri los miró con tristeza.

-Ehh… no.- contestaron de nuevo de la misma forma que antes.

-¡Todo es su culpa!- Kohaku señaló incriminatoriamente a Gen. -¡Por culpa de su tonta fiesta Senku y yo nos emborrachamos y estuvimos juntos por error! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por este malvado murciélago!-

-¡Ohh, Kohaku-chan, eres tan mala conmigo!- se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar herido. -¿Por qué dices esas cosas malas?~-

-¡Lo digo porque es la verdad! ¡Apuesto que nos viste demasiado borrachos en la fiesta y no hiciste nada para detenernos! ¡¿O acaso me equivocó?!- era la única razón que se le ocurría para que no estuviera sorprendido.

-¿Por qué insinúas algo como eso?- hizo pucheros. -¿Qué crees que hice?~ ¿Empujarlos a ti y a Senku-chan a una habitación una vez estuvieron ahogados de borrachos?~ ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!~ ¡Lastimas mis sentimientos!~- su tristeza era tan obviamente falsa que le daba náuseas.

Se zafó del agarre de Senku dispuesta a darle una paliza con volteretas y todo no importa que no debiera, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que las náuseas que sentía eran verdaderas y no solo por su repulsión hacia Gen ahora mismo.

-¡Te voy a…!...- no pudo seguir hablando, la bilis se le subió a la garganta y corrió a un arbusto para vomitar su desayuno.

Aun cuando se recuperó y Ruri le trajo mucha agua en lo que Francois le preparaba una comida deliciosa y nutritiva a pedido de Senku, Kohaku todavía siguió mirando con intenciones asesinas a Gen.

Definitivamente nunca se lo perdonaría.

O al menos eso pensó hasta que Francois puso el plato de comida más lleno que nunca había visto frente a ella, y para colmo todo era absurdamente delicioso, ¡y hasta le ofreció postre! Otro nutritivo y lleno de cosas raras que Senku decía que necesitaba cuyos nombres no se molestó en aprender mientras se llenaba la boca.

Y nadie se estaba quejando de que comiera de más ¡todo lo contrario! ¡Decían que necesitaba comer más! ¡¿Cómo era esto posible?!

Muy bien, tal vez sí perdonaría a Gen… aunque sea parcialmente. Por ahora.

**Continuara... **

Holaaa! :D

Wow, me ha sorprendido tanto apoyo para este fic, pense q este fandom en el lado de los fics estaba mucho más desierto en español xP

Muchas gracias a todos los q comentaron, le dieron fav y follow! Me animan a seguir con más ganas! :'D

Tal vez hasta me anime a hacer algun One-shot para esta hermosa ship, solo que, como ya les dije, Senku es un personaje muy dificil x'D Pero puedo intentarlo uwu

Espero q este cap les haya gustado y subire el proximo muy pronto! ;D

Los personajes le pertenecen a Boichi y a Inagaki!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo tres: Boda en el mundo de piedra.

Retiraba lo que pensó anteriormente, definitivamente mataría a Gen por esto. ¡Estar embarazada era horrible!

-¡No, Kohaku! ¡No puedo que permitir que nos ayudes!- Taiju le quitó la pila de madera de debajo de los brazos. -¡Las órdenes de Senku fueron muy claras! ¡Nada de trabajo pesado para ti! ¡POR EL BIEN DEL PEQUEÑO SENKU!- gritó a todo pulmón corriendo mientras llevaba las dos cargas de madera hacia donde Kaseki estaba trabajando en la construcción del barco.

Los hombros de Kohaku se desplomaron.

Esto era tan injusto. ¡Se sentía tan inútil! ¡Nunca antes la habían tratado como si fuera una delicada doncella! Lo odiaba por completo.

-¿De nuevo aquí, Kohaku?- Senku llegó con las manos en la cintura. –Ni lo intentes, ya les dije a todos que no te permitan ayudar. Y tú deberías aceptarlo ¿o acaso quieres que te explique de nuevo por qué no puedes?- preguntó con cansancio, puesto que esa fue una experiencia agotadora para ambos.

-No, gracias.- gimió dándose la vuelta para irse. –Entiendo, y abandone el entrenamiento y todo ¡pero todavía puedo hacer algo tan fácil como cargar madera! Ni siquiera estaba cargando mucho.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Cargabas poco menos de la mitad de lo que normalmente carga Taiju, eso es más de veinte kilos.- se frotó las sienes. –Es saludable que hagas un poco de ejercicio, pero nada de lo que solías hacer, ni siquiera la quinta parte de eso. Solo puedes cosas del nivel de…- pareció pensar en las palabras más adecuadas para que ella lo entienda.

-¿Cosas de tu nivel?- preguntó escéptica.

-Incluso menos.- sonrió con condescendencia.

-¡Agh, no soporto estar sin hacer nada todo el día! ¡No pudo vivir así!- se jaló los cabellos con frustración.

-¿Por qué no vas a la Academia Científica? Allí podrán enseñarte a leer y escribir, y puede que eso nos sea útil en el futuro.- propuso desinteresadamente mientras se rascaba la oreja.

-Suena aburrido.- murmuró malhumorada. –Aunque recuerdo haber visto a Suika allí…- y siempre le gustaba pasar más tiempo con esa adorable niñita. –De acuerdo, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer.- comenzó a retirarse cabizbaja, pero luego volteó rápidamente para ver a Senku. –Por cierto ¿Ryusui ya terminó su maqueta, verdad?-

-Sí, lo hizo. Ya comenzamos a trabajar con ella.- Kohaku abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la interrumpió. –Y no, no hay nada con lo que puedas ayudarnos por el momento. Será mejor que te acostumbres a eso. Te quedan otros cinco meses de embarazo.-

Gruñendo, se marchó pisoteando de regreso a la aldea.

En realidad la Academia Científica no era tan mala como pensó. Les enseñaban muchas cosas interesantes y le tenían paciencia porque le costaba más que a los otros entender la mayoría de lo que decían, aunque sospechaba que su paciencia venía más por el hecho de que estaba embarazada y no tanto porque los maestros en turno fueran especialmente pacientes.

Cuando llevaba dos semanas asistiendo regularmente a la academia, Senku irrumpió en medio de una clase, llamándola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Finalmente puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó emocionada.

-Nah, es sobre nuestro matrimonio.- dijo con desgano.

-Oh.- su ánimo de inmediato se desplomó. -¿Qué con eso?-

Ellos no querían casarse, pero su padre le pidió _amablemente_ a Senku que la desposara para conservar su honor, y por amablemente quería decir que apuntó un cuchillo a su rostro y se lo exigió a gritos asegurando que no le importaría dejar huérfano de padre a su nieto sí era necesario.

Querían pedirle ayuda a Gen para que hiciera a Kokuyo cambiar de opinión, pero este se negó diciendo que ya ansiaba una invitación a su boda y que quería estar en primera fila. Ese hombre realmente tenía mucha suerte de que no pudiera patearlo en la cara.

-Acordamos que sería en un par de meses ya que estamos muy ocupados con el barco ahora mismo, pero Ruri y Yuzuriha insisten en hacerlo ahora y a cambio me propusieron una boda pequeña y rápida. Me pareció bien y acepté, pero insistieron en que pregunte tu opinión también. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Si.- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien.- sin más se dieron la vuelta y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Pasó otra semana y Yuzuriha y Ruri la secuestraron para probarle su vestido de novia o lo que sea.

-Aww, tu vientre ya empieza a abultarse.- Yuzuriha miró con ternura a su estómago. -¿Puedo?- extendió una mano con mirada expectante. Kohaku la miró sin comprender. -¿Puedo tocar tu vientre?-

-Oh… Eh, sí, supongo.- eso era raro, pero ella parecía muy enternecida y rápidamente Ruri se le unió. –E-eso es suficiente.- se apartó nerviosamente, sintiéndose muy extraña. -¿Qué tenemos que hacer con los vestidos?-

-Vamos a probarte tu vestido de novia.- Yuzuriha levantó una prenda de vestir color blanco. –Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho de seda, pero no logré recolectar lo suficiente a tiempo.- hizo un puchero.

-Estuvimos hablando de las costumbres de matrimonio de su época, son muy hermosas.- dijo Ruri mientras luchaban por ponerle el vestido. –Esta boda será toda una novedad. Normalmente es el jefe de la aldea el que casa a las parejas, pero como Senku es el jefe entonces yo los casaré como sacerdotisa. Lo cual es sin precedentes porque normalmente el jefe suele estar casado con la sacerdotisa o ser el padre de esta.- rió divertida. –Ohh, ¡el vestido te queda precioso!- dio varios pasos hacia atrás para poder verla mejor.

-Lo hice ajustado en el pecho y suelto desde allí hasta abajo para que tu vientre no se note mucho. Temí que quedara mal pero te ves muy hermosa.- dijo Yuzuriha con orgullo.

Kohaku se miró a sí misma. El vestido era blanco puro y con "escote de corazón" como decían las mujeres de la era moderna, aparte estaba decorado con muchas pequeñas flores y perlas. La falda también estaba llena de perla y flores, con muchos detallitos dorados en el borde, tenía una apertura en la pierna izquierda.

Debía admitir que era un vestido muy lindo.

-No está mal.- las dos mujeres sonrieron enormemente ante su aprobación. –Oigan, la razón por la cual adelantaron la boda era para ponerme este vestido sin que se note mucho la gran barriga ¿verdad?- las miró acusadoramente.

-Lo siento, es solo que sí esperábamos más tendría que hacer otro tipo de vestido y este me gustaba mucho para ti.- dijo Yuzuriha tímidamente mientras Ruri sonreía con culpabilidad.

-Está bien… solo esperó que la boda de verdad sea pequeña y rápida.- suspiró largamente.

La boda no fue nada pequeña, por supuesto. Senku era el líder de la aldea y básicamente el tipo más importante del reino de la ciencia, así que todos querían ir a su boda, y el hecho de que Kohaku también tuviera cierta fama y fuera la hija del ex jefe y hermana de la sacerdotisa y además quien trajo a Senku en primer lugar solo atraía más a la gente.

A pesar de todo, cumplieron más o menos en la parte de que sería una boda rápida. La celebraron una hora antes del atardecer y una vez el sol se pusiera todo el mundo debía volver a lo suyo. Y claro, Senku era el más ansioso por irse a continuar con sus planos y eso.

Kohaku marchó al altar con el vestido de novia blanco con una corona de flores en la cabeza tomada del brazo de su padre que se veía mucho más feliz de lo que pensó que estaría, aparte en su otra mano llevaba un ramo de flores rojas. Al final del camino Senku la esperaba con una mueca de impaciencia, vestido con uno de esos elegantes trajes negros que eran de los productos más populares en la tienda de Yuzuriha. Ruri estaba delante de él, lista para casarlos oficialmente.

-Por favor, tómense de las manos.- ambos la miraron con incredulidad. –Por favor.- rogó pestañeando angelicalmente.

-Bien, bien.- ella tomó bruscamente las manos de Senku.

-Gracias. Ahora, según las costumbres de la era moderna, presentaremos los anillos.- alargó una mano para señalar hacia la parte posterior de la gran multitud dividida en dos para contemplar la boda.

Suika marchaba hacia ellos sin su sandía en la cabeza, usando un bonito vestido y cargando en un pañuelo dos aros plateados, uno con una piedra brillante pegada, cosa que vio fácilmente gracias a su visión superior, aunque no les prestó mucha atención, más concentrada en lo adorable que se veía la pequeña en aquel bonito vestido elegante.

-¿Anillos?- una vez Suika se acercó lo suficiente a ellos, Senku tomó los anillos y los examinó con ojo crítico. –Son de plata, y este tiene un zircón transparente, típica imitación del diamante. ¿Cuándo los hicieron?- miró hacia Kaseki sentado en la primera fila.

-Fue muy sencillo, me tomó apenas unas horas hacerlo. Yuzuriha dijo que era normal presentar regalos de boda, este es el mío.- el anciano sonrió cálidamente.

-Lo difícil fue encontrar una piedra como la que quería Yuzuriha para el anillo.- murmuró Chrome sentado cerca del anciano. –Di muchas vueltas, pero finalmente encontré una que ella pensó que era un diamante, pero dijiste que su nombre es zircón ¿verdad? Rayos, creí que había encontrado ese tal diamante.- se frustró.

-Te será muy difícil encontrar uno de esos.- Senku sonrió sarcásticamente. –Pero no te preocupes, incluso en la era moderna los expertos confundían a los zircones con diamantes, y siguen siendo una muy buena piedra.- le regresó los anillos a Suika.

-Eso me tranquiliza, porque este es mi regalo de bodas.- les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Sí te sirve de consuelo, es la primera vez que consideró una piedra bonita.- Kohaku le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es mucho.-

-Bueno, continuaremos o el atardecer llegará antes de lo que queremos.- Ruri carraspeó. –Ishigami Senku, ¿aceptas a Kohaku como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, desde ahora y para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-La muerte o el divorcio…- murmuró por lo bajo, aunque toda la aldea lo escuchó y su padre apuntó un cuchillo a su cabeza. –Ya, ya… Sí, aceptó.- rodó los ojos.

-Kohaku, ¿aceptas a Ishigami Senku como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, desde ahora y para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-¿Eh? Ah, sí.- se distrajo por un minuto mirando a Suika ser adorable. –Sí, acepto.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Muy bien.- suspiró. –Colóquense los anillos el uno al otro, por favor.-

Kohaku tomó el anillo con el zircón y tomó la mano de Senku bruscamente, batallando para que el anillo entre en su dedo meñique.

-Se supone que ese es para ti.- él la apartó rodando los ojos de nuevo.

-Oh.- se lo dio para luego tomar el otro anillo. Senku colocó el anillo con el zircón en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, así que ella hizo lo mismo con el otro anillo.

-Ahora, antes de proseguir, debo preguntar ¿hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio? Sí hay alguien que hablé ahora o que calle para siempre.- Ruby alzó una mano lentamente, pero sus hermanas Garnet y Sapphire la bajaron con rapidez. –Bien, entonces ¡los declaró marido y mujer! ¡Puedes besar a la novia!-

Los recién declarados marido y mujer se estremecieron. ¿Besarse?

Rápidamente, Kohaku se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios justo por encima de la boca de Senku, ambos mirándose a los ojos con pura acidez, deseando estar en cualquier lugar excepto ese ahora mismo.

Todos aplaudieron y Taiju se lanzó sobre Senku para darle más de sus ruidosas felicitaciones.

Al menos lo bueno de esto era que Francois hizo muchos postres deliciosos para celebrar la ocasión.

-¡Como dije, amo las bodas!- Ryusui rió alegremente llenándose la boca de sake y bocadillos rodeado de chicas que miraban con mucha envidia el anillo y el vestido de Kohaku, seguramente deseando tener lo mismo que ella para cuando se casaran.

-¿No vas a beber, Senku?- preguntó su padre a su nuevo yerno.

-Cuando dije que era "diez billones por ciento seguro que no volvería a beber", hablaba diez billones por ciento en serio.- dijo amargamente, desanudando el nudo de esa cosa llamada corbata que colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué sentido tiene hacer una fiesta si lo celebrados no pueden beber?- murmuró Ginro mientras se bajaba un vaso completo para luego servirse más sake.

-Ginro, ir a fiestas solo para beber es despreciable.- regañó Kinro.

-De todos modos fue una bella ceremonia.- dijo Ukyo tímidamente, luciendo un poco incómodo. –Incluso aunque los novios no están muy felices, es bueno ver una boda con las costumbres de la era moderna.-

-Ruri se esforzó mucho en hacerlo bien.- dijo Yuzuriha comiendo su postre. -Practicamos mucho para ese momento. ¡Y te salió genial!-

-Oh, gracias.- la aludida sonrió dulcemente. –Fue muy interesante hacer una boda del mundo moderno.-

-Fue linda, aunque me hubiera gustado más ver una boda japonesa tradicional.- comentó Mirai antes de beber más de su jugo de frutas. –Aunque supongo que esa sería más difícil de hacer por los kimonos y todo eso.-

-¿Boda japonesa tradicional?- eso llamó la atención de Ruri.

-La que oficializaste fue una boda con una tradición más occidental, proveniente de un conjunto de costumbres de las antiguas civilizaciones europeas. Eran costumbres viejas incluso en nuestra era, aquí esas costumbres se han convertido prácticamente en fósiles.- comentó Senku viéndose como sí realmente no le importara un bledo, su mirada fija en el horizonte vigilando la caída del sol.

-Ya veo, en ese caso también me gustaría aprender sobre el matrimonio japonés tradicional.- Ruri sonrió ilusionada.

-Siempre me han gustado las bodas, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- aseguró Yuzuriha alegremente.

-Hablando de eso, este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para decirte que desde ahora tú serás la encargada de los matrimonios y esas cosas, Ruri.- murmuró Senku aun mirando la puesta de sol. –Realmente no me interesan y estoy muy ocupado, así que sí alguien quiere casarse deberán acudir a ti y todo eso.-

-Claro, será un placer.- estuvo fácilmente de acuerdo.

-Sin embargo, Senku, cuando Chrome y Ruri se casen no te salvaras de ser el que dirija el matrimonio.- se burló Kohaku, haciendo que Ginro a su lado se carcajeara escandalosamente al ver a los dos aludidos enrojecer. –Esperó que Minami saque una foto de eso.- dijo burlonamente antes de tomar su vaso y llevárselo a la boca.

-Conociendo su suerte, eso…- Senku volteó para replicar, solo para palidecer de repente. -¡KOHAKU!- agitó su brazo bruscamente en su dirección, golpeando su vaso antes de que pudiera beber nada y arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué demonios…?...-

-¡Idiota, ese era el vaso de Ginro!- le gritó poniéndose en pie, deteniendo todas las risas a su alrededor. -¿Tienes idea de lo que una sola gota de alcohol puede hacerle al feto dependiendo tu metabolismo? Sé más responsable.- la miró severamente. –El sol ya se ha puesto. ¡Vuelvan a trabajar! Quiero avanzar todo lo posible antes de que llegue el invierno. Iré a encender las luces.- dio media vuelta y se marchó pisando fuerte.

Kohaku se sintió realmente mal. Es cierto que no estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para cuidar de su embarazo, es verdad que no lo deseó pero Senku tampoco y aun así lo intentaba. Se prometió a sí misma intentarlo desde ahora en adelante también.

**Continuara...**

Holaaa! :D

Gracias a todos los q comentaron el cap anterior, llenan mi kokoro de alegria :'D

Espero q este cap les haya gustado n.n Me preocupa q la última escena sea un poco OOC de parte de Senku, pero quería mostrar q él tambien está tenso y preocupado por la situación aunq parezca relajado la mayor parte del tiempo, espero haber logrado transmitirlo y q no quedara tan mal x'P

Actualizare muy pronto! ;D Todavía tengo un par de capitulos ya hechos... y no estoy segura de cuantos caps tendrá el fic en total, todavía no le pensé un final en concreto o.o

Los amo~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo cuatro: Parto en el mundo de piedra.

Estar casada no había cambiado su vida en nada, solo que ahora aparentemente tenía un apellido, sea lo que fuera esa cosa, y ahora debía presentarse como Ishigami Kohaku. Ni ella ni la gente de la aldea entendían la lógica detrás de esto, pero parecía ser algo muy normal para las personas de la era moderna.

Los planes para construir el barco siguieron y la frustraba mucho no poder hacer nada mientras que incluso hasta Suika ayudaba. Al menos Francois la dejaba ayudarla a recolectar algunos ingredientes para su restaurante, pero nada que requiera mucho esfuerzo ni tampoco por mucho tiempo, así que la mayoría de los días estaba en la Academia Científica aprendiendo a leer y escribir. Avanzaba lento pero seguro.

-¿Y cuándo piensan mudarse juntos?- preguntó su padre un día de esos mientras todos cenaban un banquete en el restaurante de Francois. –Marido y mujer deben vivir en la misma casa, más sí van a ser padres pronto.-

-Ehh… nunca.- dijeron Senku y Kohaku.

-¡TCH, USTEDES…!...-

-Dales tiempo, papá. Senku ha estado muy ocupado.- Ruri intervino por ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Él se la pasa yendo de un lugar a otro de todos modos, así que no tendría sentido que se mudara.- dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa condescendiente hacia el ex jefe de la aldea Ishigami.

-Pero es su deber como su marido cuidar de ella durante el embarazo.- insistió el hombre. –Kohaku no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente, lo notó en su cara.- ante esas palabras, todos se voltearon a ver a la embarazada.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas, papá?- la aludida lo miró con cansancio. –Estoy perfectamente bien.- sonrió en medio de un bostezo.

-Ahora que lo dice, parece tener ojeras.- comentó Gen.

-¿Has estado durmiendo bien?- Senku la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Por supuesto! El frío ya comenzó y me quedó en cama más horas de lo normal.- bueno, sí, pero no exactamente durmiendo, sino practicando su lectura.

-Esto es serio. Quiero que me digas exactamente cuántas horas de sueño tienes.- exigió el científico.

Ella se desinfló de inmediato. Se había prometido ser más cooperativa, así que mentir sería traicionar esa promesa.

-Menos que antes.- admitió. –Pero solo en las últimas semanas. Hace frío y me gusta estar envuelta en mantas, pero después de un tiempo se vuelve incómodo y no puedo dormir.- se frotó la nuca.

-Ah, ya veo.- Senku sonrió. –Debe ser por esos horribles colchones rellenos de paja que tienen. Pasando tanto tiempo en cama debe estar desgastándose más y cobrándole factura a tu cuerpo.-

-¿Tienes alguna solución científica para eso?- preguntó Chrome emocionado.

-Sí, de hecho.- su sonrisa se ensanchó. -¡Haremos colchones viscoelásticos!-

-¿Eh?- nadie pareció tener idea de qué hablaba.

-Es un material fabricado por la NASA para mejorar la experiencias de sus astronautas, aunque acabaron siendo comercializados como uno de los tipos de colchones más comunes. Para ello necesitamos hacer espuma de poliuretano, que es un derivado del petróleo. Como no podemos desperdiciar mucho solo haremos unos cuantos, ¡y los venderemos a precios increíblemente elevados!- rió desquiciadamente.

-¿Vas a cobrarme hasta a mí?- Kohaku lo miró mal, creyéndolo perfectamente capaz.

-Técnicamente es tu deber pagar por el suyo ya que eres su esposo, Senku-chan.- dijo Gen con tono burlón.

-Ah, cierto. Demonios.- frunció el ceño. –También necesitaremos hacerle unas mantas más gruesas y cálidas ahora que viene el invierno, sin mencionar la ropa.- miró intencionalmente a Yuzuriha.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Yo me ocuparé con gusto.- sonrió dulcemente. –Me alegra que cuides tanto a Kohaku y a tu bebé, Senku-kun.-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea.- se rascó la oreja con una mirada de desinterés. –De esos sí puedes hacer muchos ¡y también véndelo lo más caro posible!- su risa maniaca regresó.

En pocos días un nuevo colchón y unas nuevas mantas más gruesas le fueron entregadas, y esa noche Kohaku durmió mejor que nunca, acostándose temprano y levantándose solo cuando Francois irrumpió en su habitación para insistirle en que debía desayunar por el bien de su salud.

Poco tiempo después llegó el invierno y con él la nieve, y Yuzuriha le trajo ropa holgada pero muy abrigadora para que esté cómoda y caliente, aunque los vestidos largos no le permitían mucha movilidad pero de todos modos tenía prohibido hacer movimientos bruscos así que realmente no importaba y tuvo que aceptarlo así. Tampoco es que pudiera moverse mucho ahora que su barriga creció considerablemente, lo cual era muy molesto pero sabía que crecería aún más así que debía acostumbrarse.

La construcción del barco bajó su ritmo y empezaron los juegos de invierno, que ella solo pudo mirar desde lejos ya que de antemano Senku le dijo que no podría participar en ninguno. Eso la frustró mucho ¡de verdad se veía muy divertido! Pero ni modo, se prometió ser responsable con el niño creciendo en su interior y lo sería.

Un día cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, sintió algo muy extraño que la hizo congelarse. No sabía qué era y temió que fuera peligroso, así que naturalmente fue corriendo (o más bien caminando torpemente lo más rápido que podía con la gran barriga) a buscar a la única persona en la que podía confiar con estos asuntos.

-¡Senku!- irrumpió en su laboratorio a los gritos, hallándolo dormido allí con un papel pegado a su cara. -¡Senku, algo muy raro pasó!-

-¿Hmm?- se despertó desorientado, mirándola con cansancio. -¿Kohaku?- apartó el papel de su cara y se frotó los ojos.

-¡Algo muy raro pasa con mi estómago!- lo señaló con pánico.

-¿Qué?- el sueño se esfumó de golpe y se levantó para examinarla con ojo crítico. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele? ¿Has sangrado? ¿Sientes punzadas o un dolor continuo?-

-No duele ¡pero es raro!- se llevó las manos a la barriga, algo que no hacía muy seguido pese a que las otras mujeres amaran hacerlo. –Es como sí… ¡Es como sí quisiera salirse desde adentro! ¿Pero no que salían desde la entrepierna?- ¿o acaso había escuchado mal a las ancianas cuando quisieron educarla al respecto?

-Ehh…- la miró con incredulidad un momento, antes de rodar los ojos y llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente. –En realidad, también pueden salir desde el vientre, pero solo con una intervención quirúrgica llamada cesárea, la cual dudó poder realizar así que debes cuidarte adecuadamente para evitar llegar a eso. En cuanto a lo que sientes, solo es el feto moviéndose en tu interior. Ya tienes veinticuatro semanas de embarazo, es lo suficientemente grande como para que lo sientas claramente.- llevó una mano a su barriga. –De hecho me extraña que no lo sintieras antes.-

-He sentido cosas raras, pero creí que solo tenía hambre o gases.- se encogió de hombros. –Ahora se mueve mucho ¡y es muy raro! ¿No puede detenerse?-

-Claro que no. De hecho sería bueno que estés atenta a sus movimientos de ahora en adelante. Podría hacer una máquina de ultrasonido fácilmente con las mismas bases que el radar y consiguiendo cristales piezoeléctricos, pero no es como si fuera una urgencia por el momento. Es buena señal que el mocoso se mueva, de hecho mientras más se mueva mejor siempre y cuando no sean movimientos repentinos y vigorosos seguidos de un periodo de inactividad. Lo sentirás moverse mucho más de ahora en adelante.- de repente, sintió un golpecito en su barriga justo debajo de la mano de Senku. –Ah… con que ahí estas.- sonrió ladinamente mirando a su mano. Los golpes se duplicaron de pronto, siendo un poco más fuertes y veloces. –Y también tienes mucha energía, parece que tendremos un pequeño cachorro león dando vueltas por aquí.-

-¡Que no soy una leona!- ofendida, Kohaku se apartó con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla en alto.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. De todos modos, deberías volver a la cama antes de que el frío empeoré. Y no te preocupes sí se mueve mucho, es perfectamente normal.- volvió a su mesa y tomó sus planos.

-Muy bien.- suspiró. –Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.-

Pocas semanas después llegó un tal día de San Valentín (quién quiera que fuera ese tipo) y Senku creó la nueva comida favorita de todos "el chocolate". Yuzuriha le dijo que era normal tener antojos de chocolate para las embarazadas en su época, así que Kohaku comenzó a pedir chocolate a cada oportunidad ¡y no podían negárselo! Aunque de todos modos Francois cuidaba que no se excediera.

Minami estaba muy emocionada con las fotografías, y una vez por semana siempre le pedía que se pusiera de lado y abrazara su vientre, y últimamente ahora que sabía escribir la dejaba poner notas en las fotos.

Su barriga era gigante y el bebé muy inquieto, cada que Ruri u otros venían a acariciar su abdomen y hablarle como sí pudiera oírlos pateaba como condenado, aunque con el que más reaccionaba era con Senku.

-¿De verdad con el que más se mueve es con Senku-kun? ¡AWW!- Yuzuriha prácticamente se derritió. -¡Ya reconoce a su papá! ¡Es tan adorable!- chilló encantada en medio de la cena en el restaurante de Francois.

-Bueno, ya ha desarrollado completamente su oído a este punto, aunque apostaría más a que se mueve inquieto por la repugnante voz grave y aterradora que debe escuchar cada dos semanas en los chequeos en vez de moverse porque me reconoce.- sonrió burlonamente ante la mueca descontenta de la mayoría. –De todos modos se mueve y patalea para hacer ejercicio y desarrollar sus músculos, no para comunicarse o algo por el estilo. Es una buena señal de que está creciendo adecuadamente.-

-Eso es bueno.- Ruri sonrió cálidamente. –Ya solo faltan dos meses para que nazca, estoy muy emocionada. Me preguntó sí se parecerá más a Senku o a Kohaku…- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

-De cualquier manera será un niño encantador, de eso no hay duda.- dijo Gen alzando las manos con una sonrisa.

-Yo espero que sea otro científico, ya tenemos suficientes gorilas.- masculló Chrome, a lo que Kohaku le lanzó su plato de comida a la cara y luego pidió otro.

-Esperó que le guste pelear ¡así le enseñaré mis espectaculares movimientos!- Ginro sacó su lanza de la nada y comenzó a agitarla de un lado a otro hasta que Kinro lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo obligó a sentarse.

-Sea como sea lo importante es que crezca con buenos valores.- dijo él.

-¡Ojala sea otra mujer hermosa como su madre!- exclamó Ryusui con una risa escandalosa. -¿Tú qué opinas, Francois?- preguntó a su mayordomo que acababa de sentarse a su lado después de servirle otro plato a Kohaku.

-Lo importante es que nazca sano.- fue todo lo que dijo ella.

-Sería interesante que le guste tanto la ciencia como pelear.- opinó Yuzuriha. –Aunque tal vez es mucho pedir, sí fuera tan inteligente como Senku-kun y tan fuerte como Kohaku-chan sería invencible.- rió divertida.

-¡WOW! ¡Sería la persona más poderosa del mundo!- soltó a gritos Taiju.

-¡Podría vencer a Tsukasa él solo!- Yo-kun se quedó con la boca abierta.

-O ella.- acotó Ukyo.

-¡Mi hermano no es malo!- defendió Mirai.

-Cierto, no lo es. Aunque tal vez la hija de Senku y Kohaku llegue a su nivel de fuerza.- declaró Minami acariciando con dulzura la cabeza de la chica.

-O hijo.- murmuró el viejo Kaseki.

-Yo solo esperó que pueda jugar mucho conmigo.- murmuró Suika.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes, Senku-chan, Kohaku-chan?- Gen miró interesado a los futuros padres. -¿Qué preferirían?-

-Me aseguraré de enseñarle a pelear de cualquier forma, es importante aprender a defenderte a ti mismo.- ella se encogió de hombros. Eso debía ser interesante, enseñarle a alguien desde cero todo lo que sabía.

-Nuestras preferencias son irrelevantes, la genética no define la personalidad y nadie sabe qué depara el futuro.- Senku no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en su pequeña charla.

-Tiene razón, lo importante es que amen a su hijo desde el fondo de su corazón.- dijo una de las ancianas sentadas cerca de ellos.

Senku y Kohaku se removieron incómodamente. Los dos aún seguían acostumbrándose a la idea de ser padres, y ninguno estaba seguro respecto a qué iban a hacer cuando el barco estuviera terminado.

El invierno pasó y el ritmo de trabajo para el barco aumentó considerablemente. También Yuzuriha consiguió una nueva tela llamada seda y le hizo algunos vestidos con ella, además comenzó a hacer ropa para el bebé también.

-Ya falta solo un mes, tenemos que estar preparados.- dijo ella mientras tejía pequeños atuendos. –No sabemos si es niño o niña, así que hago atuendos que sirve para ambos.-

-La verdad son muy lindos.- Kohaku observó felizmente las pequeñas prendas de vestir. –Te lo agradezco mucho, Yuzuriha.-

-Descuida, Senku-kun es como un hermano para mí así que su bebé es como mi sobrino. ¡Lo hago todo encantada!-

Kohaku sonrió como toda respuesta, acariciando su vientre con ambas manos, algo que había estado haciendo cada vez más las últimas semanas.

Claro que era horrible para ella no poder ayudar en nada para la construcción del barco y estar sin entrenar ni hacer ninguna actividad física más que unos cuantos ejercicios que Senku le recomendaba y mucha caminata, y también era difícil acostumbrarse a haberse vuelto tan grande, aparte de su vientre hinchado inmensamente también se le hincharon los pies y le crecieron más los pechos (como Ginro tan grotescamente señaló antes de que Kinro lo enviara al suelo de un golpe) y la falta de movilidad realmente la molestaba, pero mientras más sentía moverse al bebé dentro de ella y reaccionar a cosas como su voz o ciertas comidas y bebidas, más sentía que no sería tan malo esto de ser madre. Aún no veía al pequeño ser en su interior y ya sentía que lo quería.

Estuvo actuando muy relajada al respecto, pero estaba aterrada de cómo demonios se suponía que iba a hacer esto. Aun así en los últimos meses todos sus amigos le demostraron mucho apoyo, y el mismo Senku se encargaba de cuidarla y asegurarse de que todo esté marchando bien. No hablaron mucho sobre lo que harían cuando naciera, él estaba más concentrado en el barco, pero Kohaku confiaba firmemente en que con él y la ciencia de su lado todo estaría bien.

Aunque la próxima semana un dolor horrible la invadió y toda confianza se fue al infierno.

-¡DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO!- gritó en su cama, a lo que de inmediato Ruri llegó corriendo junto a su padre y el caos se desató.

Su padre la llevó a cuestas hacia donde vivía la partera de la aldea mientras que su hermana corrió para ir a avisarles a todos que el bebé ya estaba llegando.

La colocaron en un colchón de paja, pero ni siquiera notó la incomodidad, demasiado ocupada estremeciéndose por el dolor.

Taiju fue el primero en llegar, cargando a Yuzuriha con él.

-¡La mujer que se quedé a ayudar!- dijo la partera al verlos. -¡El hombre que esperé afuera!-

-¡P-pero…!...-

-Ve, Taiju-kun. Yo cuidare de Kohaku-chan.- aseguró la artesana, a lo que el hombre asintió y se retiró.

Al poco tiempo Ruri volvió con Chrome y Gen, y detrás de ellos Senku llegó jadeando, agotado por correr desde su laboratorio.

-¡El padre está aquí!- informó su hermana arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿Oíste eso, querida? Tu esposo está aquí para ver a su hijo apenas nazca.- dijo dulcemente la partera secando el sudor de la frente de Kohaku, luego volteó con mala cara a los recién llegados. –Ya te vio, ¡ahora largo! Este no es lugar para hombres.- apuntó a la puerta.

-¿Eh?- Senku la miró con incredulidad. –Eso es ridículo, necesitó cerciorarme de que todo salga bien. Este parto está tres semanas adelantado, debo asegurarme de que el mocoso no tenga ningún problema apenas salga. ¿Este lugar está lo suficientemente aseado? También traje un calmante para aliviar un poco el dolor.- alzó un pequeño frasco.

-¡No pretendas hacer mi trabajo mejor que yo! ¡Yo fui la que ayudó a traer a esta niña al mundo así como a su hermana y al niño que está detrás de ti!- Chrome se estremeció cuando la mirada de la histérica anciana recayó sobre él. -¡No me importa que seas el jefe! ¡Sal de aquí y déjame hacer mi trabajo!-

-Escuche, señora…-

-¡Señora nada! ¡LARGO!- se levantó dejando el lado de Kohaku por un momento para echarlos afuera.

.

Cuando la partera cerró la puerta en la cara de Senku, Gen sonrió divertido al ver su mueca de ira. Parecía querer derribar la puerta en cualquier momento, aunque probablemente no lo lograría ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tranquilo, Senku-chan, el embarazo no es algo desconocido para estas personas. Debe saber lo que está haciendo.- intentó consolarlo al verlo espiar por la rendija.

-Por lo que estuve investigando en la aldea, morir en el parto no es una rareza. Y es algo que quiero evitar, y algo que puedo evitar.- se apartó de la puerta con una mueca. –Además quisiera por lo menos darle el calmante, se lo está tomando peor de lo que pensé.- se frotó los oídos cuando otro grito de Kohaku penetró en el aire.

-Bueno, dijo que los hombres no son bienvenidos, así que solo envía una mujer con el calmante y asunto resuelto.-

-Dudó que le permita tomarlo, es una mujer muy difícil.- murmuró Chrome con los hombros hundidos.

-Entonces haré que Taiju derribe la puerta y ustedes pueden atarla a un tronco mientras yo me ocupo de Kohaku.- sonrió con malicia.

-Uhh… Mejor le pediremos a una de las chicas que nos ayude.- dijo Gen con una gota recorriendo su sien.

-¿Ayudar? ¡Suika quiere ayudar!- la pequeña niña sandia salió de la nada colándose en medio de ellos con un brinquito.

-No estoy seguro de que la sala de parto sea el mejor lugar para una niña.- murmuró el mentalista un poco inseguro respecto a este plan de repente. Tal vez lo de atar a la partera a un tronco funcione mejor.

-¡Tonterías! La reina del disfraz Suika es la adecuada para esta tarea.- Senku sonrió enormemente. –Simplemente ve ahí y dale este frasco a Yuzuriha explicándole que es para aliviar el dolor de Kohaku.- le entregó el frasco. –Y distrae de alguna forma a la partera para que pueda dárselo sin problemas.-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Suika se encargara!- golpeó la puerta y dijo que quería ayudar a Kohaku, por lo que Ruri le abrió y le permitió el paso.

Senku se inclinó para observar por la rendija de la puerta, pero Gen convenció a Taiju para poder pararse sobre sus hombros así tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría dentro.

Suika podría ser una niña pequeña y linda, pero nadie podía negar que fuera de mucha ayuda para el reino científico, y esta vez no fue diferente. Mientras la partera gritaba órdenes a las otras mujeres para ayudar a la mujer dando a luz, Suika se colgó del hombro de Yuzuriha y le contó el plan, entregándole el frasco. Luego de eso se acercó por detrás a la partera y le colocó su casco-sandia-lente y se subió encima de ella gritándole que debería probárselo para poder ver mejor, haciéndola chillar indignada y levantarse para alejarla.

Para cuando la partera logró alejar a Suika y quitarse el casco, Yuzuriha ya le había dado el calmante a Kohaku y volvió a guardarlo sin que nadie notara nada.

Claro que la partera terminó echando a la niña, pero lograron su objetivo.

-¡Bien hecho, Suika! ¡Tienes diez billones de puntos!- Senku la felicitó de inmediato.

La diferencia fue clara. Al poco tiempo Kohaku dejó de pegar alaridos, cambiando a solo gimotear de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto, el parto duraba horas, así que ellos solo se la pasaron rondando la casa de la partera hasta que se hizo de mañana y Ryusui, Francois y los demás se les unieron para esperar a saber cuándo nacería el bebé.

Senku no se apartó de la puerta en ningún momento, siempre mirando por la rendija para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Pocas horas antes del atardecer Turquoise se asomó por la puerta con un jarrón casi golpeando en la cara al científico y gritó que trajeran agua caliente rápidamente, que el bebé ya estaba naciendo.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que pedirlo, Taiju tomó el jarrón y salió disparado gritando que iría a las fuentes termales y regresaría en unos minutos con el agua para el bebé. Podrían solo hervir agua y ya, pero honestamente con lo rápido y fuerte que era el grandulón tardaría lo mismo, así que lo dejaron hacerlo a su modo.

Después de que entregaran el agua, Senku quiso colarse en la habitación pero Turquoise le impidió el paso y trabó la puerta diciendo que no las molestaran, que el bebé ya casi salía y debían concentrarse.

Después de veinte minutos, el llanto de un bebé se dejó oír en toda la aldea.

-¡NACIÓ!- gritó Taiju cual gritó de guerra, y todos a su alrededor vitorearon y comenzaron a felicitar a Senku, que no apartaba su mirada de la rendija. -¡FELICIDADES, SENKU!- se le lanzó encima, finalmente apartándolo de la puerta.

-No celebren aún, todavía necesitó examinarlo y asegurarme de que haya nacido bien.- apartó a su amigo y quiso volver a mirar por la rendija, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Ruri miró a su alrededor con pánico en sus ojos.

¿Pánico? ¿Por qué…?... Oh… Oh, no.

-¡Senku!- lo llamó desesperada. -¡Es Kohaku! ¡Está sangrando mucho! ¡No deja de sangrar y la partera dice que…!...- se interrumpió, con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos. –L-la partera dice que… dice que no lograra salvarse…- sollozó.

Toda celebración murió.

Gen escuchó a la sacerdotisa con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo la boca seca. Volteó a ver a Senku, notándolo completamente congelado, con el rostro completamente horrorizado.

No, él no podía congelarse. Sí había alguien que podía salvar a Kohaku ¡ese era él!

-¡Vamos, Senku! ¡Ahora tienen que dejarte entrar!- colocó una mano en su hombro y lo empujó levemente hacia adelante. –Examina a Kohaku y cura lo que sea que tenga. ¡Todos nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que haga falta!- ante eso, todos gritaron de acuerdo con sus palabras y finalmente Senku reaccionó, sonriendo de lado aunque con sudor recubriendo su frente.

-Sí, tienen razón. Hay que actuar rápido.- se encaminó a la casa de la partera con los puños apretados y paso decidido.

Gen intentó fingir no haber visto sus manos temblar.

Está bien, se dijo a sí mismo. Senku salvaría a Kohaku con una seguridad de diez billones por ciento.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

Pos no planeaba actualizar hoy pero me dieron ganas xP

Ojala q el cap les haya gustado y de verdad espero q les esté gustando el fic como va hasta ahora :3

Sé q no hay mucho romance, pero por favor denme tiempo QwQ Estos dos son dificiles, duros como rocas xD El romance llegara pero no quiero apresurarlo demasiado, siento q ellos son de los q se toman su tiempo y no quiero q se vea forzado... ya me preocupa mucho estar manteniendo las personalidades, no quiero forzar el amors uwu

Bueno, no me queda mucho más q decir, solo q ansió leer sus comentarios y q les agradezco desde el fondo del kokoro el apoyo a la historia :'D En serio espero q esto les esté gustando n.n

Actualizare muy pronto! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo cinco: Recién nacido en el mundo de piedra.

Cuando Senku entró corriendo a la sala de parto, la sangre estaba por todas partes y el llanto del bebé aún se hacía escuchar. Yuzuriha lo miró esperanzada al notar como rápidamente se acercaba a una apenas consciente Kohaku y comenzaba a examinarla, tomando su pulso mientras le hacía preguntas a la partera.

-¡¿Qué le sucede, Senku?! ¿Puedes salvarla?- preguntó asustada.

-Debe ser hemorragia posparto, una de las principales causas de muerte materna mundialmente en la era moderna.- sonrió nerviosamente, llevando sus manos al abdomen de Kohaku y comenzando a masajearlo. –Esto sucede por diversas causas, no puedo estar seguro de cuál fue en esta ocasión aunque afortunadamente ya he descartado algunas posibilidades y me decantó más a la posibilidad de que esto sea la causa más común: atonía uterina, que es cuando el útero no se contrae después del nacimiento y los vasos sanguíneos que se abrieron tras el desprendimiento de la placenta siguen sangrando. En este caso lo ideal sería inyectarle oxitocina, pero en este mundo de piedra es imposible de conseguir, todo lo que puedo hacer es este masaje uterino para inducir contracciones y devolver el útero a su sitio. Puede que le duela un poco.- apretó los dientes, con el sudor recubriendo todo su rostro.

-El bebé…- habló Kohaku débilmente. -¿Él… él está bien?- preguntó con sus ojos apenas abiertos.

-Es una niña, Kohaku.- informó Ruri sosteniendo su mano. –Tienes una hija hermosa y muy sana.- acarició su cabello tiernamente.

-Una niña ¿eh?...- sonrió. –Me alegra que esté bien…- sus ojos se cerraron por un momento.

-¡Mantente despierta!- exigió Senku todavía trabajando en su masaje. -¿La niña ya está limpia? ¿Pueden traerla?-

-No sé sí es el mejor momento para que la veas, Senku…- murmuró Ruri preocupada. -¿No estás ocupado?-

-Solo traigan a la niña lo antes posible y mantengan a Kohaku despierta.- dijo sin siquiera mirarlas, muy concentrado en su tarea. –Hagan que la amamante. Amamantar al bebé liberara grandes cantidades de oxitocina, eso podría ayudarnos mucho a inducir a las contracciones para salvar su vida. ¡Háganlo rápido!-

-¡Ah, sí!- Ruri salió disparada a donde las otras mujeres cuidaban de la recién nacida.

Yuzuriha se acercó a Kohaku para darse a la tarea de mantenerla despierta.

-Kohaku-chan, pronto te traerán a tu bebé.- dijo limpiando con un trapo remojado el sudor de su frente. –Ella es muy linda. ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?-

-No he pensado en eso…- admitió respirando agitada, viéndose cada vez más pálida. –Ruri-nee dijo que debería pensarlo junto a Senku… ella dijo que…- sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

-Podemos pensar en eso ahora.- intervino Senku, provocando que los ojos azules se abrieran. -¿Qué nombre te gusta? Puede ser el que tú quieras.- seguía concentrado en el masaje, pero la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué tal Hoshi? Significa estrella.- propuso Yuzuriha.

-No lo sé…- sus parpados se veían cada vez más pesados.

-¿Qué tal Nyoko? Significa joya del tesoro.-

-No en un diez billones por ciento.- se negó Senku sonriendo con obvio nerviosismo en su rostro, mirando como Kohaku apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

-¿Qué tal Tsuki? Ehh… ¿Tsukiko? Significa luna.-

-¿Qué tal…?...- Kohaku volvió a abrir los ojos, fijando su mirada en la ventana donde ya estaba atardeciendo y se podía ver la luna comenzando a subir en el cielo, para luego mirar a Ruri acercándose a ellos con su bebé envuelto en mantas en sus brazos. -¿Tsukiku?-

-¿Tsukiku?- Senku sonrió ante la proposición de Kohaku. –Perfecto al diez billones por ciento.-

-¿Así se llamara? Es lindo.- Ruri entregó el bebé a su madre después de que Yuzuriha la ayudara a acomodarse mejor.

Kohaku observó a su hija que seguía lloriqueando levemente. Tenía unos cuantos mechones del mismo color de cabello extraño igual al de su padre y sus ojos entrecerrados dejaban ver un lindo tono de azul al mirarla.

Era tan pequeña y frágil…

-Tiene hambre, Kohaku.- dijo Senku suavemente. –Eres su madre, aliméntala.-

-Sí.- pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas y con ayuda de Ruri bajó su ropa y acomodó a la bebita en sus brazos para que comenzara a beber de su pecho.

Mientras Senku continuaba con el masaje uterino, Kohaku miró con dulzura a la pequeña Tsukiku alimentarse. Se la notaba todavía pálida y cansada, pero ahora tenía un motivo mucho más fuerte para permanecer despierta, por lo que Yuzuriha y Ruri solo la observaron atentamente, rogando en su interior que pudiera salvarse.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Senku se apartó de Kohaku mientras estaba apenas consciente aun amamantando a su hija.

-La hemorragia…- dijo jadeando y sudando profundamente por el esfuerzo continuó que realizó. –Se detuvo.- sonrió aliviado.

Yuzuriha jadeó felizmente mientras Ruri estallaba en lágrimas de alivio. A su alrededor todas suspiraron y la partera parecía sumamente sorprendida y tal vez hasta culpable por no haber dejado a Senku entrar antes.

-Gracias, Senku.- dijo Ruri entre lágrimas.

-Todavía no me agradezcas, aún queda mucho por hacer.- se secó el sudor de la frente. –En cuanto a ti, Kohaku, ya estás fuera de peligro. Puedes descansar.- Ruri tomó al bebé y Kohaku sonrió un poco antes de caer dormida.

-Eres realmente increíble, Senku.- dijo la partera con la cabeza gacha. –Nunca antes vi a una mujer sobrevivir después de perder tanta sangre, pero tú lo hiciste posible con esa ciencia de la que tanto hablan. Me he quedado sin palabras. Solo puedo agradecerte por salvarla.- se llevó una mano al pecho, mirándolo con ojos sinceros.

-Como dije, no es tiempo para agradecer.- sonrió levemente. –Aún tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, partera. Sí gustas, tu ayuda me sería muy útil.- la mujer mayor lo miró sorprendida, antes de asentir con una mirada determinada.

-Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.-

-También necesitaremos tu ayuda, Yuzuriha. Y Ruri, sí pudieras ir a darle las noticias a los demás antes de que derriben la puerta por la preocupación lo agradecería.-

-¡Sí, yo me encargó!- corrió fuera de la casa después de darle el bebé a Turquoise.

-¡Manos a la obra, damas!- se colocó unos guantes y comenzó a dar órdenes que todas cumplieron felizmente, confiando en que Senku solo haría lo mejor para Kohaku y su hija.

.

Afuera de la casa de la partera todos estaban tensos esperando por noticias. Nadie hablaba, y Suika y Mirai estaban abrazadas casi llorando, temiendo por Kohaku y el bebé.

Taiju no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. Confiaba en que Senku podría salvar a su esposa, sí alguien podía hacerlo ese era él, pero… ¿qué pasa si no lo hacía? No quería ni considerar la posibilidad, pero a cada minuto que pasaba sin saber nada sus nervios aumentaban y se preguntaba sí estaría listo para consolar a su mejor amigo de toda la vida en una situación tan horrible.

¡No! ¡Eso no pasaría! Senku la salvaría, Kohaku y el bebé estarían bien los dos, y serían una gran familia. Pero… ¿y sí no? No, no, no. Estarían bien. Claro que sí. ¿Pero por qué tardaban tanto en…?...

-¡Ella está bien!- Ruri abrió la puerta y se acercó a ellos corriendo y gritando con una sonrisa. -¡Kohaku está bien! ¡Senku la salvó!-

-¡OH!- Taiju alzó los brazos al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡LO SABÍA! ¡Sabía que Senku la salvaría! ¡SIIIIIIIIII!- brincó en su lugar y saltó a abrazar a la persona más cercana a él, que resultó ser Nikki.

Todo el mundo vitoreó y la alegría volvió a reinar en la aldea. Tomó su tiempo y muchos nervios, pero al final Senku siempre triunfaba con el poder de la ciencia de su lado.

-¿Y qué hay del bebé? ¿Él también está bien?- preguntó Suika ansiosamente.

-Está muy bien ¡y es una niña!- informó Ruri sonriendo con dulzura.

-¡¿Tenemos una pequeña gorila?!- Chrome parecía en parte feliz, en parte sorprendido, en parte temeroso.

-¡Tenemos una princesa!- dijo Ryusui a viva voz. -¡La princesa del reino de la ciencia ha nacido!-

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó Francois con calma contraria al entusiasmo de su jefe.

-La han llamado Tsukiku. Creo que Yuzuriha dio la idea, Kohaku decidió ese nombre y Senku lo acepto.- rió.

-¡OHHHHH! ¡Ese nombre es perfecto!- Taiju lo consideraba un buen nombre, y sí su amada Yuzuriha había dado la idea entonces era muchísimo mejor.

-Es… interesante.- Gen sonrió con una gota bajando por su sien. –Me alegra que estén bien. ¿Cuándo podremos ver a la pequeña princesa de la ciencia?-

-No lo sé.- el gesto de Ruri se volvió un poco decaído. –Senku dijo que aún les queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Todavía tiene que seguir curando a Kohaku y también debe revisar a la bebé y hacer muchas cosas, por lo que entendí.-

-Ya veo. ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?- dijo Taiju ansioso.

-Por el momento creo que no, ya tiene a las mujeres dentro ayudándolo, pero seguro que los llamará si necesita algo. Yo ahora volveré a entrar, pueden irse a descansar si quieren, ha sido un largo día.- dijo mientras se retiraba, volviendo a entrar a la casa.

-Me quedaré.- decidió Taiju inmediatamente, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. –Puede que necesiten ayuda, así que estaré aquí por las dudas.-

-Ah, en ese caso creo que me quedare también.- Gen se sentó a su lado en la misma pose, con las manos metidas dentro de su abrigo.

-¡Suika también se quedará!-

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero necesitamos seguir trabajando en el barco.- dijo tristemente el viejo Kaseki.

-Maldición, me gustaría ver a la princesa, pero es cierto que debemos trabajar en el barco.- Ryusui suspiró dramáticamente. -¿Crees que podrías quedarte aquí y avisarme cuando las visitas sean permitidas, Francois?-

-Será un placer, amo Ryusui. Me anticipe a que esto podría pasar.- sacó una silla plegable de la nada y la armó para luego sentarse cómodamente en ella.

-Siempre está preparada.- Minami la miró con una gotita bajando por su sien. –Me iré a descansar un momento, pero volveré pronto para tomarle su primera foto a la pequeña. Ven, Mirai, tú también deberías descansar.- tomó la mano de la jovencita y ambas se retiraron no sin antes despedirse.

La mayoría se retiró prometiendo volver pronto, dejando a Taiju, Suika, Gen y Francois acampando al lado de la casa de la partera, esperando poder ayudar en algo. Una fogata era su única fuente de luz y calor para la noche.

-Oww, ya quiero ver al bebé de Senku y Kohaku.- murmuró ansiosa Suika acariciando a su perrito. -¿Creen que quiera jugar conmigo?-

-Tendrás que esperar unos cuantos años para poder jugar con ella, Suika-chan.- Gen le palmeó la cabeza. –Ahora es demasiado pequeña y depende mucho de sus padres y de los adultos para crecer tan linda como tú.-

-¡Yo la cuidaré con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Será la niña más linda del mundo!- gritó Taiju desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

-Baja la voz, grandulón, o vas a despertarlas.- la repentina voz de Senku hizo que los cuatro se tensaran y voltearan a verlo con sorpresa. Él apenas estaba asomado por la puerta. –Me alegra que estés aquí, necesito que cargues a Kohaku de regreso a su habitación rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado. ¡Suika! Ayuda a Yuzuriha a llevar el cesto y las mantas desde su casa a la de Kohaku. Francois, sí pudieras comenzar a preparar una comida rica en hierro para Kohaku te lo agradecería. Necesita mucho hierro para recuperarse y evitar la anemia.-

-En ese caso me apresuraré a conseguir los ingredientes necesarios.- guardó su silla y se marchó rápidamente sin decir más.

Taiju y Suika entraron a la casa de la partera con Gen siguiéndolos de cerca, y apenas ver a Kohaku los tres se estremecieron. Ella estaba cubierta de sangre, la sangre estaba seca pero se veía que perdió mucha, también se veía pálida y agotada, con el cabello pegado al rostro y los labios resecos.

-No se preocupen, ella estará bien. Por suerte no perdió la suficiente cantidad de sangre como para necesitar de una transfusión, eso habría sido demasiado complicado de resolver, sino es que imposible hacerlo a tiempo. Por una vez tuvimos mucha suerte, solo tenemos que darle los cuidados necesarios y se recuperara.- sonrió con visible cansancio.

Las ojeras en sus ojos estaban más pronunciadas que nunca, pero Taiju no dijo nada al respecto. Normalmente le pediría que descanse, pero entendía que no se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir en una situación así. Él tampoco podría.

-¿Debo llevarla ahora?- se acercó a Kohaku y la miró temeroso. Ella era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido, sin embargo ahora lucía como si fuera a quebrarse solo con que el viento sople un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Sí, pero asegúrate de ser muy cuidadoso. También debes ser rápido, debemos ponerla en su cama lo antes posible para que descanse adecuadamente. Hmm… aunque espera aquí unos diez minutos, me adelantare para dejar el lugar lo más limpio posible, ya que su condición es muy delicada y además también llevaremos a la mocosa allí.-

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿Dónde está la bebé? ¿Puedo verla?- preguntó emocionado.

-Te tardaste en preguntarlo, Taiju-kun.- dijo Gen ya inclinado sobre la silla en la que Ruri estaba sentada sosteniendo un bultito envuelto en mantas.

-Ohh…- se acercó a ellos con ojos brillantes, y Ruri apartó las mantas para que pudiera ver mejor el rostro del bebé. ¡Era idéntica a Senku! Una pequeña versión femenina de él solo que con bonitos ojos azules entrecerrados. La pequeña bostezó y Taiju se derritió automáticamente. -¡Aww! ¡Es… es… de verdad es toda una princesa!- le sonrió enormemente, entrando en pánico cuando ella comenzó a gimotear. -¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- intentó disculparse pero solo lloró peor.

-Sí sigues gritando así la vas a asustar más.- Senku se rascó la oreja mirándolo con una mueca. –Y con su madre inconsciente eso no es una buena idea. Mantengan la voz baja y traten de hacer que vuelva a dormirse. En diez minutos vayan a la casa de Kohaku llevándolas a ambas rápidamente y con cuidado, eso debería darme el tiempo suficiente para desinfectar la habitación con este desinfectante que prepare hace unas semanas.- sacó un frasco de una de sus bolsas y lo alzó triunfante.

-Qué practico, me hicieron hacer uno de esos en la primaria, imaginó que a ti no te cuestan nada.- dijo Gen con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No es como los de la era moderna, por supuesto, pero servirá. Recuerden, diez minutos.- sin más que decir se marchó rápidamente.

Taiju se quedó observando como Ruri hacía esfuerzos por calmar a la bebita, sonriendo como idiota al ver a un ser tan adorable. Siempre le gustaron los bebés, aunque nunca había visto uno tan pequeño y menos hija de su mejor amigo, ya sentía que la quería y haría cualquier cosa por el pequeño ángel.

Por desgracia no lograron dormir a la bebita cuando pasaron los diez minutos, pero aun así había que partir. Taiju tomó lo más delicadamente posible a Kohaku en brazos, y salió con cuidado de la casa, seguido de Ruri con Tsukiku en sus brazos y Gen detrás de ellos. Caminaron lo más rápido posible asegurándose de tener cuidado con sus delicadas cargas y a los pocos minutos llegaron a su destino donde Senku los esperaba. Yuzuriha y Suika también estaban ahí arreglando el lugar donde la pequeña dormiría. Apenas los vieron, Senku le quitó a Kohaku de los brazos (con un poco de dificultad) y la recostó cuidadosamente en la cama cómoda que le hizo.

-¿Finalmente va a estar bien?- preguntó Ruri con preocupación por su hermanita.

-Sí. Lo estará.- dijo él con voz firme. –Aun así me quedaré a vigilarla hasta que despierte, lo cual podría tomar todo el día, e incluso después de eso debo suministrarle otros cuidados.-

-¿Qué pasa con el bebé?- indagó Yuzuriha, que tenía a la pequeña soñolienta pero aun despierta en sus brazos.

-Esa pequeña leona está sana al diez billones por ciento, solo necesita dormir y apenas Kohaku se despierte haré que la alimente de nuevo.- bostezó. –Sí pudieran dormirla lo agradecería.- se frotó las sienes.

-¿Tú no piensas dormir un poco, Senku-chan?- preguntó Gen con las cejas en alto.

-Está bien, luego me haré un café o algo así.- dijo sin apartar los ojos de Kohaku.

Gen se marchó al poco tiempo prometiendo volver luego. Senku le encargó a Yuzuriha hacerle un nuevo vestido cómodo para amamantar a Kohaku a lo que ella se marchó para ponerse manos a la obra. Ruri finalmente pudo dormir al bebé y se retiró para llevar a Suika a una cama una vez esta cayó dormida en el suelo. Taiju se quedó en un rincón listo para la acción si Senku necesitaba algo, pero al poco tiempo el sueño lo venció también y se durmió viendo la espalda de su mejor amigo.

Despertó al poco tiempo por el llanto de un bebé, encontrándose a Senku en la misma posición en la que lo vio antes de dormirse solo que esta vez miraba en dirección a su hija llorando desconsoladamente.

-Pobrecita.- se frotó los ojos y se acercó para verla mejor. -¿Debería… cargarla?- preguntó un poco temeroso, sin saber sí era capaz de hacerlo sin lastimar al pequeño ángel.

-Sí no te han enseñado como hacerlo, entonces no.- volteó a ver a Senku al escucharlo hablar, haciendo una mueca al ver su rostro demacrado por el cansancio. –Déjala llorar, tal vez sus gritos despierten a Kohaku y ella le dé de comer otra vez.- bostezó.

-No parece estar funcionando.- la joven madre seguía profundamente dormida. -¿La despertamos nosotros?-

-Lo mejor es dejarla despertarse por su cuenta.- contestó cansinamente.

Taiju intentó esperar, pero le daba demasiada pena ver al pequeño ángel llorar.

-¡Senku! ¡Está llorando mucho!- sí seguía así él empezaría a llorar también. -¿Puedo llamar a Ruri o Yuzuriha? ¡No podemos dejar así a la pobrecita!-

-Bien, bien, lo que sea.- se frotó los ojos y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a la cesta de la niña. –Supongo que tendré que cargarla yo sí va a seguir así…- hizo una mueca, nada contento con la idea.

-¿Sabes cargarla?- bueno, esa pregunta era estúpida, ¡él lo sabía todo, obviamente!

-Ya la he cargado antes para pesarla y medirla.- murmuró inclinándose para tomar a su hija en brazos. –Pesa dos kilos trescientos gramos y mide cuarenta y dos centímetros, un poco pequeña pero teniendo en cuenta que nació tres semanas antes es una estatura y un peso optimo.- acomodó a la pequeña en brazos y la meció suavemente. –Ya debe tener hambre otra vez, sí Kohaku no se despierta pronto y sigue despierta tendré que despertarla yo mismo.- suspiró.

-Oh, dejó de llorar. Qué bien.- se acercó a la angelita para mirarla mejor. –Sé que ya te felicite muchas veces, pero de nuevo te felicitó enormemente por tu hija, Senku. Estoy seguro de que serás un gran padre para ella.- sonrió felizmente.

-Hmm…- pareció incómodo. Miró a un lado por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada para observar a su hija con la expresión más suave que le había visto nunca al ver que ella lo miraba atentamente con sus ojitos entrecerrados.

De repente oyeron una risita y voltearon justo a tiempo para ver a Gen parado en la puerta con Minami a su lado, ella sostenía su cámara que apuntaba directamente a Senku y Tsukiku.

-¡Has adquirido la primera foto de la princesa del reino de la ciencia!- exclamó alegremente Gen. En ese momento, Kohaku despertó. –Ups, creo que fue mi culpa… Aunque esto es bueno. ¡Más fotos por tomar de la familia feliz!- gritó, ahora haciendo llorar a la bebé.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa :D

Espero q este cap les haya gustado y les agradezco de todo kokoro sus reviews :'D

Respecto a la hija de Senku y Kohaku, me costó mucho decidir ciertas cosas sobre ella xP Claro q el primer dilema fue si hacerla niño o niña, al final decidí q sería niña por un post en Tumblr q ahora mismo no recuerdo bien :P Luego pensé en su apariencia... quise darle el cabello de Senku porq aunq está bien raro ya hay demasiados rubios en la serie xD Me costó decidir su color de ojos, pero al final se quedaron en azules uwu

Y lo más dificil fue el nombre, por supuesto x'D Tal vez a muchos no les guste, tuve varias opciones, pero al final me decidí por Tsukiku porq "Tsuki" es luna y asoció mucho a la luna con Senku nwn Y "ku" porq significa cielo, así q el significado sería "Luna en el cielo" o "Luna del cielo" como prefieran :v

Además queria q su nombre terminara en ku porque así tenemos el kukuku XD SenKU, KohaKU, TsukiKU ¡kukuku! XP

Sí, ya sé, dejenme con mis locuras :'v

Ojala q este capitulo les haya gustado y apreciaria leer sus opiniones :3

COMENTEN!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo seis: Familia en el mundo de piedra.

-Entonces… ¿ya puedo tomarles una foto a los tres juntos?- luego de que Senku terminara de examinar a Kohaku y diera muchas explicaciones que ella no entendió del todo, Minami habló alzando su cámara. –O cuando termines de darle del pecho, claro.-

-Está bien por mí.- Kohaku sonrió levemente mirando a su hija en sus brazos succionando felizmente de su seno. –Tienes mucha hambre ¿eh?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Bueno, eso sería porque un recién nacido no debería pasar más de un par de horas sin ser alimentado después de despertarse. Asegúrate de dejar que vacíe todo el calostro de tu pecho antes de darle el otro.- murmuró Senku en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Calos qué cosa?-

-Calostro. Lo que la mocosa está tomando no es exactamente leche materna, sino un líquido seroso y amarillento compuesto por inmunoglobulinas, agua, proteínas y básicamente todo lo que necesita. No producirás la leche materna definitiva hasta el segundo o tercer día.- se rascó la oreja con indiferencia. –De todas formas debes mantenerte bien alimentada, ya le pedí a Francois que prepare un buen platillo para ti. Comerás cuando la mocosa se duerma.-

-Hmm, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre.- se sentía increíblemente agotada y débil como nunca antes.

-Perdiste una buena cantidad de sangre, será una dieta estricta en hierro y reposo absoluto para ti durante lo que queda del mes.-

-Oh, y es segundo de abril.- murmuró Gen con una sonrisa. –Eso quiere decir que la pequeña Tsukiku nació el primero de abril, el mismo día que tú te despetrificaste, Senku-chan. Qué coincidencia.-

-Tendremos dos cosas que celebrar en esta fecha.- murmuró Yuzuriha, que llegó no hace mucho con ropa nueva para ella y la bebita.

-¿Ya puedo tomar la foto?- insistió Minami, impaciente.

-En realidad no sé si eso sea buena idea.- murmuró Ruri preocupada. –Kohaku sigue con manchas de sangre en su ropa, tal vez sería mejor esperar a que se cambie ¿no?-

-La verdad necesitó darle un baño de esponja, así que apenas la mocosa se duerma todos tendrán que salir de aquí. Ya envíe a Taiju a conseguir agua caliente para ello.-

-¡¿Eh?!- todos se crisparon y Kohaku jadeó ruidosamente al escucharlo, arrepintiéndose cuando su pequeña gimoteó asustada. –Ay, no, lo siento, lo siento.- la arrulló y afortunadamente ella se calmó casi al instante. Una vez segura de que su bebita estaba tranquila, miró mal a Senku. -¿Cómo que tú me darás un baño? Puedo bañarme yo misma.- alzó la barbilla.

-¿Ah, sí? Intenta levantar una pierna.- confundida por esa petición, quiso levantar ambas piernas, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que sentía estas increíblemente pesadas y apenas podía moverlas. –Sé que eres una leona y todo, pero perdiste mucha sangre y ya es sorprendente que estés consciente tan pronto, moverte lo suficiente para ser capaz de darte un baño solo podría provocar que te perjudiques a ti misma.- se cruzó de brazos.

-P-pero…- se sonrojó, queriendo protestar aunque entendía su punto.

-B-bueno, son marido y mujer, así que realmente no hay nada de malo.- murmuró Ruri para suavizar un poco la incomodidad que todos sentían.

-Oww, eso significa que la foto tendrá que esperar todavía más.- Minami hizo un puchero.

Tsukiku se durmió poco después de que Taiju trajera el agua caliente para su baño, y después de poner a la bebita en su cesto Senku los echó a todos y cerró la puerta. Kohaku podía sentir su rostro ardiendo ante lo que sabía que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Oh, vamos, leona, no es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnuda.- señaló él secamente mientras preparaba todo.

-¡Es diferente! ¡Estábamos borrachos y ni siquiera lo recordamos!- gritó en un susurro, sin querer despertar a la pequeña durmiendo.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién dijo que no lo recuerdo?- la miró con una ceja en alto.

-T-tú… ¿l-lo recuerdas?- lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro todavía más rojo. -¡A-acabas de hacerlo todavía más incómodo, maldición!- enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Baja la voz o despertaras a la mocosa.- la regañó mientras se acercaba a ella con una toalla. –Y deja todo ese drama, podrás lavar tus partes íntimas por tu cuenta, solo te daré el baño yo mismo para evitar que te muevas más de lo necesario.- masculló mientras la levantaba un poco para colocar la toalla debajo de ella. –Ahora voy a desvestirte, trata de mantenerte tranquila.- cuando sus manos se posaron en sus hombros para bajar las tiras de su vestido, ella se estremeció y lanzó un puñetazo. -¡Ah!- él logró esquivar el golpe apenas por poco. –Oye, te dije que te mantengas tranquila.- se cruzó de brazos. –Ya te he visto desnuda y también te he atendido en diversos estados de desnudez, estás siendo absolutamente ilógica.- frotó sus sienes.

-¡Esto es muy incómodo!- se quejó apenas recordando mantener la voz baja. -¿No puede hacerlo Ruri-nee?-

-No, de hecho.- se rascó la oreja. –Necesitó asegurarme de asearte correctamente, e incluso aunque te permitiré lavarte a ti misma en ciertas partes debo supervisarlo, no puedo correr el riesgo de que contraigas una infección.- bajó la cabeza y suspiró. –Esto es por el bien de la niña, necesitas recuperarte lo antes posible y estar fuerte y sana para cuidar de ella. ¿Podrías dejarme trabajar? Cierra los ojos sí te sientes incómoda, te avisaré cuando llegué tu parte.-

Tragando saliva, Kohaku desvió su vista al cesto donde su hija dormía. Era cierto, necesitaba hacer lo que Senku decía para garantizar su seguridad. Debía aguantar esto por más vergonzoso que le pareciera.

-D-de acuerdo…- lanzó un largo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Sintió las manos de Senku en sus hombros y se estremeció, reprimiendo su impulso de patearlo cuando, lentamente, le quitó el vestido, teniendo mucho cuidado de no moverla demasiado. Colocó una toalla sobre ella y comenzó a pasar una suave esponja remojada en agua tibia sobre un lado de su rostro y luego el otro lado. Hmm, la verdad no era tan malo.

Sus manos se movieron hacia su hombro y luego a sus brazos, y sorprendentemente hasta le resultaba relajante. Podía escucharlo estrujando las esponjas y cambiando continuamente el agua, también secaba todo rastro de agua y jabón que dejaba a su paso. Enjuagó sus piernas y dejó sus pies remojados en agua por un momento.

Cuando sus manos se colaron bajo la toalla y comenzaron a retirar su ropa interior, su relajación murió y el sonrojo volvió a su rostro con más fuerza que nunca.

Él la volteó suavemente y comenzó a frotar su espalda y su nuca, haciéndole suaves masajes que volvieron a relajarla un poco a pesar de estar desnuda bajo sus manos, cubierta solo con una delgada toalla que se caía cada vez más de su cuerpo.

Cuando sus manos bajaron más, Kohaku se mordió el labio y evitó soltar un pequeño y tonto chillido, sintiendo su rostro tan caliente como el hierro después de treinta horas de estar bombeando en el horno de fundición. El toque era demasiado íntimo, demasiado suave, y tan desesperadamente lento. ¡Casi pareciera que lo hacía apropósito para molestarla! Pero… no se sentía nada mal…

-Kohaku…- se estremeció de pies a cabeza al oírlo hablar y abrió sus ojos de golpe, sintiéndose como si acabara de despertarse de un sueño muy raro. –Ya es tu turno de tomar la esponja, a menos que quieras que yo siga con el baño.- propuso con rostro serio, no ayudando nada a la tensión que de repente la envolvió.

-N-no…- sacudió la cabeza, tomando profundas respiraciones para bajar un poco su rubor. –Tú… yo… Y-yo me encargó.- no estaba segura de sí soportaría sentir sus manos en lugares todavía más íntimos que sus muslos y su espalda baja, por más que fuera mayormente con la esponja y tuviera guantes, era simplemente demasiado para ella.

Siguió sus instrucciones para asearse cuidando no moverse mucho, intentando ignorar su mirada fija en la tarea que realizaba. Entendía por qué tenía que mirar, y que habían hecho algo mucho más íntimo que esto antes (la niña durmiendo en una cesta a pocos metros era prueba de eso), pero aun así la avergonzaba.

Una vez terminó y estuvo totalmente aseada y seca, Senku la vistió con ropa nueva que Yuzuriha había traído para ella y luego mandó a llamar a Francois que le trajo en una bandeja varios platos de muchísima comida que olía delicioso.

Comió todo con ganas y estuvo en compañía de su hermana y su padre hasta que Senku los invitó a retirarse para dejarla descansar. Ella habría protestado de no ser porque realmente no daba más del sueño.

Durmió solo una hora hasta que el llanto de su bebé la despertó.

Senku, que estaba escribiendo algo en unos papeles sentado al lado del cesto, dejó de lado su trabajo y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, caminando hacia ella.

-La mocosa se despertó con hambre.- dijo con una sonrisa cansada mientras se la entregaba. –Aliméntala y luego vuelve a dormir, todavía no has descansado lo suficiente.- se frotó el rostro con cansancio.

-Tú tampoco pareces haber descansado lo suficiente.- notó mientras bajaba su escote para luego acercar a la niña a su pecho. Sonrió dulcemente al sentirla succionando fervientemente. Era una pequeña muy hambrienta. –Deberías ir a dormir un poco, me siento mejor ahora, solo un poco cansada.- le dijo sin apartar los ojos de su hermosa hijita.

-Estoy bien, Francois me trajo un café mientras dormías.- bostezó. –Necesito mantenerte bien vigilada por al menos otras veinticuatro horas. Estaré bien.- a pesar de sus palabras, lucía demacrado y la verdad le sorprendía que siguiera de pie.

Conociéndolo, seguro que no había estado durmiendo cuando Ruri le informó que estaba dando a luz, y tampoco durmió desde que la sacó de peligro, así que debía llevar más de tres días sin dormir, ese idiota lunático que luego la regañaba a ella por sobreesfuerzo.

-Vamos, Senku, necesitan tu ayuda para el barco, no puedes matarte a ti mismo de sueño.- lo regañó, aunque fue incapaz de mirarlo mal por el momento.

-Prefiero no arriesgarme.- se cruzó de brazos con una mueca, obviamente no dispuesto a retroceder en esto.

Ella bufó, negando con la cabeza. Hombres.

Miró con una sonrisa a su pequeña niña linda. Ella era muy parecida a su padre, por no decir completamente idéntica, por su cabello y sus rasgos, lo único que heredó de ella era el color de ojos azules para sus lindos ojitos y tal vez la nariz. Era tan pequeña y delicada… era lo más lindo que había visto en la vida. No se cansaría de mirarla nunca.

-Nuestra hija es muy hermosa… ¿No lo crees, Senku?- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa suave.

Él de nuevo estaba sentado en la silla junto a la cesta de su bebé, solo que ahora en vez de mirar sus papeles las miraba a ellas con rostro muy serio, su codo apoyado en el antebrazo de la silla y su mejilla cargada en la palma de su mano. Se veía muy cansado, pero sonrió cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de volver a verlas con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Tan bella como observar los anillos de Saturno en una noche despejada.- murmuró con voz queda.

-¿Eh?- ladeó la cabeza, insegura de qué significaba eso.

-Nada.- negó con la cabeza, ahogando otro bostezo. –Avísame cuando la niña se duerma para así devolverla a su cesto.- se frotó el rostro con cansancio notable.

El silencio reinó entre ellos mientras la niña se alimentaba y la madre la miraba cariñosamente. De verdad aún no podía creer que algo tan lindo saliera de ella, podría mirarla todo el día de no estar tan cansada.

Para cuando la pequeña finalmente se durmió, volteó a ver a Senku sintiendo los parpados pesados, notando que las miraba también casi cayéndose del sueño. Ese idiota realmente no planeaba dormir ¿eh?

-Senku.- lo llamó en un susurró, sobresaltándolo un poco. –Ya se durmió.- a pesar de que su mirada estaba en ellas había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah, sí.- se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la cama y se inclinó para tomar a la niña, pero en ese momento Kohaku tomó su brazo y lo jaló, provocando que se cayera en la cama de espaldas, su brazo casi golpeando a la pequeña de no ser porque se retorció para no hacerlo y de todos modos ella la tenía cubierta con su propio brazo. -¡¿Qué diablos, Kohaku?!- gritó en un susurro.

-No vas a dormir a menos que te obligué ¿verdad?- lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Puede que esté débil, pero todavía puedo mantenerte sujeto a la cama el tiempo que sea necesario y no voy a dormirme hasta que vea que te dormiste primero.- declaró.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para luego sonreír de lado.

-Bueno, no voy a intentar luchar contra una leona decidida. Solo despiértame sí te sientes mal en algún momento.- apoyó la cabeza en una de las tantas almohadas que Kohaku tenía rodeándola y rápidamente se quedó dormido debido a lo agotado que estaba.

Ella sonrió suavemente, mirándolo dormir por un momento antes de mirar a la pequeña entre ellos.

Cambió un poco su posición para estar más cómoda y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose rápidamente sintiendo la calidez de su pequeña y extraña familia.

.

Después de cenar, Ruri decidió unirse a Francois para llevarle su comida a Senku y Kohaku, llamando la atención de varios de sus amigos al estarse retirando del restaurante con las bandejas.

-Por cierto…- al oír la voz de Ryusui, Francois se detuvo inmediatamente y volteó a verlo. -¿Ya están permitidas las visitas a la pequeña princesa?- preguntó ansioso.

-Senku no mencionó nada al respecto, pero dijo que para entrar a casa de Kohaku necesitamos lavar nuestras manos con esto.- alzó un frasco del "desinfectante". –Y es una cantidad suficiente para muchas personas, así que podemos asumir que siempre y cuando lo utilicen pueden pasar a ver a la recién nacida.-

-¡Excelente!- el capitán alzó un brazo y chasqueó los dedos. -¡En ese caso iré a verla ahora mismo!-

-También debería conocerla, supongo.- murmuró Chrome con los brazos cruzados. Ruri le sonrió.

-Minami-chan, esta es tu oportunidad para sacar esa fotografía que tanto quieres.- canturreó Gen hacia la reportera.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo mi cámara justo aquí!-

Ahora con Ryusui, Chrome, Gen y Minami siguiéndolas, Ruri y Francois continuaron su camino para entregar la comida, y Taiju y Yuzuriha se les unieron a medio camino.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, tocaron a la puerta y se extrañaron al no recibir respuesta.

-¿No estarán en casa?- preguntó Yuzuriha preocupada.

-Imposible, no pueden sacar a la bebé y no pueden dejarla sola.- murmuró Francois.

-¿Deberíamos entrar de todos modos?-

-¿Qué pasa sí están ocupados o algo así?-

-Debo entregar la comida.-

-Bien, yo echaré un vistazo.- finalmente decidió Ruri, entregándole su bandeja a Chrome y abriendo la puerta levemente. Cuando vio lo que había dentro, jadeó y llevó una mano a su boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Chrome alarmado.

Ruri los miró a todos con una gran sonrisa, intentando contener sus risitas.

-Miren esto.- abrió más la puerta para que todos pudieran apreciar lo que había dentro.

Cuando todos los ojos se posaron en la cama de la habitación, la mayoría sonrió enormemente, excepto por Chrome que se quedó con la boca abierta y Minami que se puso roja como tomate, aunque al cabo de unos segundos ella también sonrió.

-Esta es mi oportunidad perfecta.- se acercó con su cámara.

Los demás se hicieron a un lado, dejando una vista perfecta de Senku, Kohaku y Tsukiku profundamente dormidos en la cama. La bebita estaba en medio de sus dos padres, y Senku tenía su mejilla apoyada en la frente de Kohaku, que estaba abrazando a su hija contra su pecho.

Ruri no podía dejar de sonreír. Esos dos eran una pareja extraña, pero ella y su padre tenían esperanza de que terminaran uniéndose tarde o temprano, aunque sinceramente no tenían muchas esperanzas de que fuera temprano, pero al ver esto pensó que tal vez no les tomara tanto tiempo como creyó inicialmente.

-Toma muchas fotos, Minami-chan, estoy seguro de que todos querrán una copia de esto.- Gen rió maliciosamente.

-¿Así que esa es la princesa, eh?- Ryusui entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a la niñita dormida. –Tan hermosa como su madre ¡debemos hacer una celebración en su honor!- exclamó ruidosamente, solo para que todo el mundo le chitara.

-¡Vas a despertarlos!- gritó la reportera en un susurro para regañar al avaricioso hombre.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de causar más alboroto.- decidió Ruri con una gotita bajando por su sien.

-¿Qué pasa con la comida?-

-Podemos dejarla a un lado y comerán cuando despierten.-

Después de dejar la comida y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, todos comenzaron a marcharse, aunque ahora hablando de un nuevo tema: la celebración que propuso Ryusui.

-La pequeña debe estar dentro por el momento, así que debemos planear la celebración para dentro de unas semanas.-

-Ah, y Senku-chan dijo que Kohaku-chan debe hacer reposo por el resto del mes, así que lo ideal sería fijar la fecha para el próximo mes.- recomendó Gen.

-Bueno, eso nos dará tiempo para planear todo mejor.-

-Apuesto que todo el mundo querrá colaborar para celebrar el nacimiento de la hija del jefe.- aseguró Ruri sin dejar de sonreír ni por un momento.

-¡Entonces está decidido!- Ryusui alzó un brazo y chasqueó los dedos. -¡Será la fiesta más grande del mundo de piedra!-

Probablemente ni Senku ni Kohaku estarían muy entusiasmados con la idea, pensó la sacerdotisa con una risita. Esa era la razón por la cual no iban a decirles nada, sería sorpresa, aunque se aseguraría de que las cosas no se salieran de control porque después de todo era una fiesta para una recién nacida, aun así, teniendo en cuenta que el barco no estaba tan lejos de terminarse como pensaron, una fiesta donde todos pudieran divertirse juntos era lo que más necesitaban.

Sonrió tristemente al pensar en el barco. Sabía que Senku debía irse inmediatamente después de que estuviera listo, él no podía faltar, la pregunta era… ¿Kohaku se iría también? Ella había dicho al comienzo del embarazo que alguien podría cuidar de su bebé mientras estaban fuera pero ¿seguía pensando del mismo modo ahora que su hija realmente nació? Honestamente no tenía el coraje para preguntarlo por el momento, no quería arruinar la felicidad de nadie… pero…

¿Cuánto más duraría esta felicidad?

**Continuara...**

Holaaa! :D

Aclaración: Sé q uso mal el guión de diálogo, sé usar el guión largo, pero me da flojera xP Estoy más acostumbrada a escribir así uwu Sé q me limitó a mí misma porq el guión corto tiene otros usos, pero como es un fanfic no le doy tanta importancia, la verdad es q escribo mucho más rápido de este modo y por el momento me mantendré así, lo siento si molesta a alguien n.n

Volviendo al cap, creo q este es el más "romantico" q he escrito hasta el momento y mai gad q fue dificil x'D Por un momento considere no describir la escena del baño, es lo más íntimo q he escrito para esta ship o.o Pero bueno, ya era hora de un poco de fanservice para los amantes de este shippeo bien zukhulento 7w7

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, ya me quedé sin capítulos :'v Aunq como los caps son cortos en comparación a lo q estoy acostumbrada a escribir tal vez no me tarde tanto... pero no prometo nada u.u

Por cierto, ya pensé un poco más como va a seguir el fic, aunq todavía debo estructurarlo mejor :P El punto es q ya lo planee más y sé q voy a hacer para los proximos diez caps más o menos (oh, sí, esto va para largo ;D) pero todavía no decido un final, así q no puedo darles un número aproximado de cuantos caps tendra este fic, sorry QnQ

Ojala q les haya gustado y les agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro todos sus comentarios, alegran mis días! :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo siete: Precauciones en el mundo de piedra.

Kohaku se despertó al escuchar el llanto de su bebé, tomándose un momento para frotarse los ojos antes de sonreír y bajar su vestido para darle del pecho. La miró por un momento antes de notar a Senku en la misma silla de antes, solo que ahora en vez de trabajar estaba comiendo algo que olía delicioso.

-Al fin despiertan.- murmuró él limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo antes de voltear a verlas de lleno. –Estaba a punto de despertarlas yo mismo. La mocosa no puede pasar más de cuatro horas sin alimentarse.-

-Ya veo. ¿Cuándo te despertaste?- todavía tenía ojeras, pero se veía mejor que antes.

-Hace unos veinte minutos, la partera vino a entregarme más pañales de tela.-

-¿Ya hay que cambiarla?- se puso un poco nerviosa. Esa era una de las partes que la tenían preocupada.

-Ya se orinó antes mientras seguías inconsciente, pero no debe tardar mucho para que vuelva a hacerlo, también pronto empezará a defecar.- ella se tensó. La parte de cambiar pañales la tenía muy nerviosa, y más desde que Senku añadió aún más complicaciones al método de las mujeres mayores. –No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de eso por el momento.-

-¿De verdad?- lo miró aliviada, y muy agradecida de que ayudara tanto con su hija.

-Claro.- sonrió ladinamente. –Necesitó examinar el color, la consistencia y la frecuencia de la orina y heces, también debó pesar los pañales para comprobar la cantidad y tomar nota de todo. Como no tengo forma de darle todos los cuidados y hacerle todos los análisis que debería, esto es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle a esa pequeña leona. También debo prestar especial atención al trozo del cordón umbilical en su ombligo y limpiarla con paños húmedos.-

-Ah, ya veo.- sonrió, aunque no lo había entendido del todo. –Debí suponer que también era por una razón científica…- murmuró con gotitas bajando por su frente, preguntándose si había algo que él no hiciera con propósitos científicos ocultos.

-Por supuesto, y también es con propósitos científicos que vamos a mudarnos juntos.- dijo de pronto.

Kohaku se estremeció, provocando que su hija se separara de su pecho y comenzara a lloriquear. La acomodó para que bebiera correctamente como le enseñaron y volteó para mirar mal al científico.

-¡¿Cómo que nos mudaremos juntos?! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces cosas sin decírmelo?!- no le molestaba la parte de vivir con él, solo su tendencia a nunca notificarle lo que estaba planeando hasta el último momento.

-Esta vez no me eches la culpa a mí, leona, fue tu padre quien mandó a hacer una casa especialmente para nosotros junto a mi laboratorio, aunque lo descubrí casi de inmediato y ya que planeaba hacer una casa medianamente grande decidí agregar mis propios toques a los planos. Ya está casi lista, solo dales otra semana y nos mudaremos allí con la mocosa.-

-Realmente me hubiera gustado que lo dijeras antes, Senku.- lo miró mal.

-No necesitabas preocuparte por eso.- agitó una mano para restarle importancia al asunto. –Preocúpate por la mocosa, parece que ya necesita que la cambies al otro pecho, y no olvides hacerla eructar.-

-¡Ya lo sé!- las ancianas se lo habían dicho al menos mil veces.

Cuando finalmente terminó de alimentar a su hija, Senku se la quitó de los brazos antes de que pudiera dormirse, entregándole su comida de paso, y procedió a hacerle todas las pruebas que necesitaba mientras Kohaku se ocupaba de llenarse la boca. Una vez terminó de examinarla y ella de comer le devolvió a la niña malhumorada que ahora lloriqueaba levemente. La pequeña bebió un poco más del pecho antes de finalmente caer profundamente dormida.

-Todo parece ir perfectamente.- dijo Senku mientras depositaba a su hija en su cesto. –La pequeña cachorra de la leona es diez billones por ciento saludable. Aumenta los gramos necesarios por día y no presenta ninguna anomalía, nada que temer.-

-Menos mal.- sonrió aliviada, decidiendo ignorar su comentario de "leona". Seguía sin entender mucho de lo que decía pero cuando Senku aseguraba que todo estaría bien, Kohaku nunca tenía ni una duda en su mente de que todo realmente estaría bien. –Supongo que seguiré durmiendo, todavía me siento un poco cansada.- se frotó los ojos. -¿Tú qué piensas hacer? Todavía te ves cansado.-

-Planeaba seguir trabajando en los planos del barco, los motores y la estructura ya están listos pero nos queda mucho trabajo pendiente con el equipamiento, el laboratorio, el invernadero, la sala de comunicación, y cientos de pequeños detalles que no podemos pasar por alto. Necesito asegurarme de…- bostezó en medio de su diatriba, provocando que ella lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados. –Bien, tal vez sea mejor que duerma al menos otro par de horas antes de volver al trabajo.- se frotó los ojos.

-Así me gusta.- sonrió complacida. –Puedes dormir aquí de nuevo sí quieres, realmente no me importa.- hizo un espacio en su cama.

-Tu colchón es mucho más cómodo que el mío, así que creo que aceptaré.- se encogió de hombros, pero luego volvió a mirar a sus planos. –Solo dame unos minutos, terminaré con esta ecuación e iré.- rodando los ojos, Kohaku se acurrucó entre las mantas y cerró sus ojos cansados, sin dormirse sino hasta que varios minutos después Senku se recostó a su lado, dándole la espalda.

No se quejaba.

Despertó horas después por el llanto de su hija.

Senku, a pesar de sus palabras de que solo dormiría unas horas, estaba desmayado en su cama junto a ella y parecía que no iba despertar por lo menos en otro par de horas, así que se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama evitando despertarlo y caminó hasta la cesta de su hija ignorando las punzadas leves de dolor en su bajo vientre y el entumecimiento general de sus músculos por haber estado tan inactiva en los últimos días.

Tomó a su pequeña en brazos y observó por una ventana que ya había amanecido no hace mucho. Abrió levemente la ventana para dejar entrar más luz y al hacerlo y voltear a ver a su hija para amamantarla, jadeó horrorizada al notar algo que llenó su corazón de infinita preocupación.

-¡Senku!- presa del pánico, corrió a la cama haciendo caso omiso del dolor punzante y la protesta de sus músculos y sacudió el hombro del científico, que se revolvió y abrió sus ojos inyectados de sangre por descansar tan mal, mirándola con confusión. -¡Senku, es nuestra hija! ¡Está diferente, está enferma! ¡Se ve realmente mal! ¡Ella no estaba así antes!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él se sentó de golpe y tomó a la pequeña llorosa de sus brazos, examinándola con ojo crítico.

-¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó frenético.

-¡Solo mírala!- abrió otra ventana para dejar entrar más sol. -¡Mira su piel! ¡Es de color amarillo! ¡Ayer no estaba así! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi bebé, Senku?!-

Senku entrecerró los ojos, parándose más a la luz del sol para ver mejor a la niña. Después de unos minutos, su postura se relajó y soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Me asustaste, leona.- negó con la cabeza. –Tranquila, esto es solo ictericia leve, es… algo bastante común en bebés prematuros como la nuestra. Es un trastorno hepático que suele deberse a la falta de maduración del hígado. La piel se pone amarilla debido a que tiene un alto nivel de bilirrubina en la sangre, una sustancia amarilla que el cuerpo produce cuando reemplaza los glóbulos rojos viejos. El hígado debería ayudar a descomponer esta sustancia pero le tomará un tiempo volverse lo suficientemente eficaz para eliminarla a través de las heces.- le devolvió a la bebita y rascó su oreja con indiferencia. –No es nada serio, ni siquiera necesita tratamiento a menos que se torne muy grave.- de repente su expresión se agravó. –Aun así la monitoreare más, con más minuciosidad, ya que el riesgo existe. Gracias por avisarme apenas lo notaste y por favor asegúrate de estar muy atenta a su piel y cualquier cosa que te resulte extraña, incluso sí es solo un mal presentimiento sin ningún tipo de fundamento. Todo dímelo.-

Kohaku tragó saliva y asintió, para luego darse a la tarea de amamantar a su hija que no dejaba de lloriquear.

-No lo entiendo muy bien, pero confió en lo que dices, Senku. Me aseguraré de contarte todo lo que encuentre extraño.-

Él sonrió.

-Cuento contigo.-

.

Después de exhaustivas horas trabajando en el barco, Chrome y Kaseki se hallaron estancados en la colocación de la estructura de la cubierta superior rodeando al segundo mástil y uno de los motores donde se suponía que dentro iría la sala de comunicación, uno de los agregados en los planos de Senku que no estaba en el modelo y cuando trataron de construirlo una parte considerable se derrumbó casi destruyendo el piso de la cubierta inferior. Como Ryusui no tenía idea de qué estaba causando el problema, Kaseki dijo que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Senku.

-Pero él está con Kohaku y su hija.- murmuró Taiju prácticamente haciendo pucheros mientras trabajaban para reparar el daño de los destrozos a la cubierta.

-Es cierto, le prometí que nos encargaríamos de todo mientras cuidaba de ellas.- dijo Ryusui con un suspiro. –Pero esta es una emergencia, no sé que pudo haber salido mal, y él es el único que puede ayudarnos.- por una vez no se veía nada feliz consigo mismo.

-La pobrecita tiene solo seis días de vida y ya tenemos que quitarle a su padre, me siento avergonzado de mi incompetencia.- los ánimos del viejo Kaseki estaban por los suelos después del fracaso de la construcción de la cubierta superior.

-No se preocupen, apuesto a que la gorila puede prestárnoslo por un par de horas para resolver este problema.- Chrome no entendía por qué estaban haciendo tanto drama al respecto. –Iré por él.- decidió, ya dándose la vuelta para partir en dirección a la casa de la hermana de su preciada Ruri.

-¡Dile que lo sentimos pero es una emergencia!-

Chrome bufó. Sabía que los recién nacidos eran un asunto delicado y todo eso, pero tampoco era como sí Senku tuviera que restringirse a una habitación y dedicar su entera atención a la mini gorila ¿verdad? Normalmente eran las mujeres las que se encargaban de los asuntos relacionados con bebés y ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Oye, Senku!- abrió la puerta de la casa de Kohaku de golpe, solo para estremecerse cuando un agudo chillido penetró hasta lo más profundo de sus tímpanos.

-¡Chrome, miserable, voy a matarte!- Senku le plantó cara con una mueca de ira. -¡Incluso Taiju sabe que no puedes entrar así al lugar donde duerme un bebé!- gritó molesto, solo para que el chillido se volviera aun más insoportable. –Maldición, justo cuando Kohaku no está…- se frotó las sienes con frustración.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no está? ¿No que no podían dejarla sola?-

-¿Qué no me ves aquí, idiota?- se cruzó de brazos. –Esa leona realmente es sorprendente, se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor en la mañana y estuvo todo el día insistiéndome que la dejé ir a caminar aunque sea por unos minutos para estirar los músculos. Se lo permití hace dos minutos con cincuenta y siete segundos después de que amamantara y durmiera a la niña cuando tú llegas haciendo un escándalo digno de una manada de jabalíes con diarrea. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces aquí, de todos modos?- preguntó mientras se encaminaba al cesto de la niña y la tomaba en brazos.

-Tenemos problemas con el barco, necesitamos tu ayuda, así que me enviaron a buscarte.- murmuró, un poco aturdido al ver a su amigo meciendo suavemente a un bebé. Era su hija y todo, pero nunca lo imaginó del tipo… paternal.

-Tendremos que esperar a que Kohaku regresé, de todos modos ya no es necesario que me quedé a vigilarlas constantemente, ya que casi ha pasado una semana.-

-¿Y entonces por qué te quedas? Te necesitamos en el barco.- hizo una mueca.

-Aunque no es absolutamente necesario, todavía prefiero tomar precauciones. En este mundo de piedra es mucho más conveniente prevenir las enfermedades antes que tener que pasar por el problema de curarlas, y en el caso de una recién nacida prematura debemos ser diez billones de veces más cuidadosos, su organismo es aún más inmaduro de lo que ya debería haber sido y ya ha presentado un trastorno hepático que debo monitorear a pesar de que no es grave.- siguió meciendo a la niña, que ahora solo hipaba.

-Ya veo. Pero sí podrás volver a ayudar con el barco cuando crezca más ¿verdad?-

-Claro, pero tendrán que darme por lo menos otra semana y con un horario muy limitado. ¿Qué pasa con el barco?- preguntó una vez la niña dejó de llorar y comenzó a chuparse el pulgar, mirando a todos lados con sus grandes ojitos azules.

-No logramos construir la cubierta superior, la estructura se cayó a medio hacer.-

-Ah, sí, imaginé que podrían tener problemas con esa parte, pero no pensé que iban a construirla aún, avanzan más rápido de lo que creí.- sonrió ladinamente.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no nos subestimes.- Chrome no pudo evitar hinchar el pecho con orgullo.

-Como sea, el problema debe ser la tensión máxima sobre la ménsula y su estructura en voladizo, por lo que hay que tener en cuenta el peso de los materiales y la longitud de los vanos intermedios. Puede resolverse fácilmente con una ecuación muy sencilla, pero tendré que echarle un vistazo y hablar con Kaseki primero, para estar seguro.-

-Ya está medio dormida.- señaló el científico aventurero al ver a la niña bostezar. -¿Podemos irnos cuando se duerma? Solo se quedaría sola unos momentos hasta que Kohaku regresé.-

Senku se tomó un momento para mirarlo como sí él fuera peor que Hyoga antes de rodar los ojos y hablar con voz llena de acidez.

-Nunca hay que dejar a un recién nacido solo, idiota. Puede pasarle literalmente cualquier cosa y Kohaku nos cortaría la garganta a los dos, y eso solo sí tenemos suerte y elige darnos una muerte rápida.-

Chrome se estremeció, tragando saliva.

-Bien, esperemos, tampoco puede tardar tanto.- rió nerviosamente, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. -¿O tal vez podría llamar a Ruri? Es su sobrina, después de todo.- sugirió después de aburrirse tras varios minutos.

-No tiene caso, Kohaku regresará pronto.-

-¿Cómo es que todavía no se duerme?- miró con una mueca a la niña somnolienta pero muy despierta.

-Debe estar nerviosa, esta es la primera vez que no tiene a su madre en la misma habitación con ella y tú eres una cara extraña que no conoce, supongo.- murmuró con desinterés, todavía meciendo a la niña pero con desgano, probablemente ya cansado aunque ella no debiera pesar más de tres kilos.

-Los bebés parecen ser un dolor de cabeza.- sus hombros se desplomaron.

¿Ruri querría hijos algún día?

-Son un dolor de cabeza, y un dolor de brazos también.- sonrió secamente.

-Oye, Senku…- dudó en hablar por un momento, preguntándose sí el tema era demasiado insensible ¡pero este era Senku! No era un desalmado pero definitivamente no era sensible por donde lo vieras. -¿Cómo fue que… cómo llegaste a... esto?- hizo extraños ademanes con las manos, sin estar seguro de cómo expresarse. –Kohaku y tú… Nunca parecieron interesados el uno en el otro ¡ella hasta me ofreció casarnos sí Ruri terminaba con Kinro o Ginro como consolación solo porque se parecen! Ustedes nunca entendieron nada de romance y de repente ¡ZAS! Tienen una hija.- y un matrimonio forzado, pero eso fue por Kokuyo.

-¿Qué ella te ofreció qué?...- hizo una mueca. –Justo cuando pensé que esa leona no podría ser más ilógica…- rodó los ojos. -¿Qué clase de pobre excusa de razonamiento es ese?-

-No cambies de tema.- entrecerró los ojos. –Dime, Senku… ¿Cómo es que Kohaku y tú llegaron a tener una hija?-

-Ah…- alzó las cejas con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. –No sabía que fueras tan inocente, Chrome.- de repente sonrió con otra de sus sonrisas diabólicamente burlonas. –Verás, cuando un hombre y una mujer están absurda y ridículamente sobrecargados de hormonas como la testosterona, estrógeno, progesterona, oxitocina y…-

Antes de que Chrome pudiera gritarle que no se refería a eso y definitivamente NO quería detalles sobre la concepción de Tsukiku, un pequeño sollozó hizo a Senku callarse y ambos bajaron la vista hacia la niña, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos fijos en su padre y los labios temblorosos. Apretó sus pequeñas manos en puñitos y comenzó a chillar ruidosamente, retorciéndose y agitando sus bracitos.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Chrome sintió su corazón derretirse de inmediato. ¿Por qué estaba llorando de ese modo tan de repente? Rápidamente repasó los hechos y armó una hipótesis, que al tornarse dolorosamente obvia lo hizo mirar mal a Senku que torpemente intentaba calmar a la niña meciéndola.

-¡Esto es tu culpa, bastardo!- gritó en un susurro. -¡Tu cara debió haberle dado miedo! ¡La asustaste!- lo señaló acusadoramente.

-¿Ahh? Eso no tiene ni un milímetro de sentido.- le frunció el ceño. –Estuve con ella todo el tiempo desde que nació, ya debería estar completamente acostumbrada a mi cara.-

-Bueno, pero no ha visto esa sonrisa de loco antes ¿verdad? Hazla otra vez.- pidió para comprobar su hipótesis.

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Verdad, Tsukiku?- hizo la misma sonrisa que antes, solo para estremecerse cuando ella estalló en gritos aún peores.

-¡JA! ¡Te lo dije!- sonrió triunfante, luego se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar sus carcajadas. -¡Jajaja! ¡Tu hija le tiene miedo a tu cara, Senku! ¡Jajaja!- no pudo evitar burlarse de él.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó irritado, luego miró a la bebita con el ceño fruncido. –Tsk, eres tan irracional como tu madre. Tienes exactamente la misma cara que yo, podrías asustarte a ti misma con un espejo. Bueno, tienes la nariz de tu madre, pero por lo demás la genética te ha maldecido con mi apariencia. El funcionamiento de tu amígdala cerebral es ridículamente absurdo.- habló con la niña ante la mirada confundida de Chrome. ¿No era irracional hablarle a un bebé, ya que no podían entenderte? Bueno, él también había hablado con bebés antes, pero nunca lo esperó de Senku.

La pequeña siguió llorando desconsoladamente y ambos hombres ya estaban comenzando a entrar en pánico, Chrome estaba a punto de correr a gritar por toda la aldea cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Kohaku!- exclamó alegremente al verla jadeando en la puerta, solo para que ella lo apartara de un golpe casi enviándolo a volar en su camino a tomar a su hija en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡¿Por qué está llorando tanto?!- preguntó bajando una de las tiras de su vestido para amamantarla, aunque por suerte estaba de espaldas a Chrome y él no vio nada que podría provocar que ella le dé una paliza más tarde.

Con la llegada de su madre, la pequeña rápidamente se calmó y comenzó a mamar del pecho. Al ver que Senku no decía nada, el otro científico decidió intervenir.

-Senku hizo una cara aterradora y la asustó.- lo delató sin importarle su mirada traicionada.

El rostro de Kohaku se volvió tan espeluznantemente amenazador que Chrome se encogió sobre sí mismo casi echando espuma por la boca en un ataque de puro terror a pesar de que la mirada no iba dirigida a él.

-No fue apropósito. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que se asusta por cosas tan ridículas?- incluso Senku estaba sudando un poco ante la furia asesina de la gorila.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo y ya.- siseó ella entre dientes. –Imaginó que Chrome está aquí por algo del barco ¡así que largó!- el ex hechicero no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Bien, pero regresaré en un par de horas. Sí necesitas algo manda a alguien a buscarme, estaré en la zona de construcción del barco.- dijo Senku con sequedad antes de seguir al otro chico.

A Chrome le tomó un momento dejar de tener escalofríos al estar frente a la verdadera ira de la gorila, pero una vez tomó grandes respiraciones y se secó el sudor de la frente, miró a Senku con curiosidad.

-¿Y no vas a contestar mis preguntas?- insistió mientras se acercaban a la zona de construcción del barco.

-¿Qué preguntas?- lo miró inocentemente, o lo más inocente que Senku podría lucir.

Antes de que Chrome pudiera rememorar lo que había preguntado exactamente, fueron abordados por Kaseki y Ryusui que los arrastraron al barco para resolver el problema de la cubierta superior y los dos se olvidaron completamente de lo que habían estado hablando para concentrarse en su preciada ciencia.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

No planeaba actualizar tan pronto pero sus reviews me llenan de demasiados ánimos y no puedo resistir la tentación de escribir más y más de este fic xP

Espero q este cap les haya gustado y no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero los amo con todo el kokoro! :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo ocho: Decisiones en el mundo de piedra.

Después de mimar mucho a su hija abrazándola, dándole besos en todo su lindo rostro y diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, esta finalmente se quedó dormida y Kohaku pudo ponerla en su cesto y descansar por un momento hasta que Ruri y su padre llegaron a hacerle una visita.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ponerme esta cosa en las manos otra vez?- preguntó malhumorado su padre después de aplicarse el desinfectante que Senku hizo para ellos.

-Traes bacterias portadoras de enfermedades desde el exterior, aparentemente. Incluso aunque escuche a mi hija llorando a gritos me tomé un momento para usarlo antes de entrar a la casa.- explicó Kohaku con cansancio. –Es por su seguridad.-

-Bueno, si Senku lo dijo entonces debe ser verdad, supongo.- reconoció a regañadientes.

Las hermanas sonrieron, felices de ver lo mucho que su padre confiaba en Senku ahora después de todo lo que él hizo por la aldea.

-¿Y por qué estaba llorando a gritos?- preguntó Ruri un poco preocupada.

La menor se cruzó de brazos con una mueca molesta.

-Fue culpa de Senku, él la asustó con una de sus caras de científico loco.- sí no le debiera a su hija y su propia vida le habría dado una buena paliza.

-Bueno, los bebés se asustan fácilmente.- dijo su padre, sorprendiendo a sus dos hijas. –Ustedes también se asustaban por tonterías como las aves o las cabezas de pescado.- rió tiernamente ante el recuerdo, pero luego pareció deprimirse. –También Ruri se asustaba por mí cuando alzaba la voz, aunque solo durante sus primeros meses de vida.- sus hombros se desplomaron ante el recuerdo.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con Senku y darle algunos consejos.- sugirió Ruri con una sonrisa.

-¿YO darle consejos a SENKU?- Kokuyo la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Senku necesitando consejos?- Kohaku también se quedó boquiabierta.

-Ya sé que él sabe prácticamente toda la historia de la humanidad, pero sigue siendo un padre primerizo, y es tradición ayudar a los padres primerizos con consejos ¿no es así?-

-Bueno, sí, pero…- el hombre se revolvió incómodo. –Dudó mucho decirle algo que él no sepa ya.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Pero pueden decirle que sí alguna vez necesita un consejo solo tiene que acudir a mí ¿de acuerdo?-

Ruri suspiró y asintió, pero Kohaku se quedó pensativa. ¿Realmente había algo que Senku no sabía hacer? Dicen que ser padre es muy difícil pero seguro que él tenía algún dato científico para ayudarlo a sobrellevarlo. Hmm, tal vez debería preguntarle al respecto, ya que últimamente pasaban tanto tiempo juntos.

Luego de que su familia se marchara, Kohaku se quedó observando a su hija un tiempo hasta que Francois llegó con la comida "rica en hierro" que preparó para ella.

-¡Mmm! ¡Esto es realmente delicioso, Francois! ¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció con la boca llena.

-No es nada. Asegúrate de comer todo para recuperarte adecuadamente.- sonrió con calma.

Después de devorarse la comida y pedir un segundo plato, Tsukiku se despertó estallando en llanto cuando estaba a medio terminar.

-Oh, no.- dejó el plato a un lado y se puso en pie, pero Francois levantó una mano.

-Permíteme.- se acercó al cesto de la pequeña y la tomó en brazos, meciéndola suavemente. Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su hija se calmó casi al instante, ¡no hacía eso ni con Senku! –Termina de comer. La cuidare mientras tanto.-

-M-muchas gracias.- sonrió todavía un poco aturdida, volviendo a tomar su plato. –No sabía que fueras tan buena con los bebés.- comentó impresionada al ver que su hija poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida.

-Muchas veces cuidar a los hijos de mis jefes era parte de mi trabajo, realmente nunca tuve que lidiar mucho con bebés pero siempre estuve preparada para cuando llegara la ocasión.- sonrió suavemente.

-Siempre preparada ¿eh?- rió nerviosamente antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca, con una idea dándole vueltas por la mente. -¿Cómo era… criar bebés en la época moderna?- preguntó cuando la curiosidad se hizo demasiado fuerte como para soportarla.

-No era una tarea fácil.- dijo Francois luego de una pequeña pausa. –Incluso con todos los servicios, información y atenciones al alcance de la mano de los padres, criar un hijo siempre ha sido y siempre será una tarea que requiere un esfuerzo agotador y una gran fuerza mental. He…- vaciló por un momento, antes de suspirar y volver a hablar. –He tenido compañeras de trabajo que se desvivían a sí mismas trabajando por criar a sus hijos por su cuenta, ya que no contaban con el apoyo de un marido. Era muy difícil para ellas.- la miró de reojo por un segundo antes de bajar la mirada a la bebita en sus brazos. –Imaginó que criar niños en este mundo sin todos los medios con los que contábamos antes debe ser mucho más aterrador, y el ver que Senku-sama entiende eso y a pesar de todas sus responsabilidades les proporciona la mejor atención posible me hace respetarlo mucho más de muchas formas.- sonrió y depositó a la niña ahora dormida de regreso en su cesto. –Y, por supuesto, tú también has demostrado una fuerza inquebrantable. Tu deseo de seguir adelante superara cualquier obstáculo.- se acercó a ella y tomó su plato ahora vacio. –Ustedes son buenos padres, y estoy segura de que lo serían también en la época moderna o en cualquier otra era.- le ofreció una amable sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras realmente llegaron al corazón de Kohaku.

-Gracias.- le sonrió sinceramente.

Poco después de que Francois se marchara Tsukiku volvió a despertarse y la amamantó hasta que se quedó dormida una vez más. Le sorprendía que pudiera dormir tanto pero según Senku eso era normal así que no lo pensó demasiado.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Senku regresó a la casa arrastrando los pies y con rostro de que estaba al borde de la muerte por agotamiento. Hubiera sentido lastima por él de no haber estado todavía un poco enojada por lo que pasó anteriormente con su hija.

-Construir la cubierta superior fue un poco más problemático de lo que pensé…- murmuró él fantasmalmente antes de colapsar en la cama junto a donde ella estaba sentada. -¿No tuviste problemas, verdad?- preguntó apenas volteándola a ver. Ella negó con la cabeza y él suspiró. –Bien. Entonces creo que dormiré un poco.- sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-Debería patearte al suelo, pero también estoy cansada.- bostezó y se recostó a su lado.

Las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaron mientras lentamente caían dormidos… y en ese momento un chillido estridente resonó en la habitación, provocando que ambos se sienten de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Compartieron una mirada llena de frustración, antes de suspirar y arrastrarse miserablemente fuera de la cama para ir a atender lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a su pequeña hija.

.

Suika se sentó cómodamente en medio de Ruri y Yuzuriha, escuchando su conversación con Gen, Chrome y Taiju sobre la fiesta que se celebraría en el próximo mes en honor a la hija de Senku y Kohaku.

-Me alegra mucho que ella esté mejorando tan rápido, sin duda superó las expectativas de todos.- dijo Yuzuriha felizmente cuando comenzaron a hablar sobre el estado de salud de la nueva mamá de la aldea.

-Ella siempre fue una persona muy saludable, a diferencia de mí.- Ruri rió levemente. –Aun así tiene que seguir descansando al menos hasta fin de mes, según lo que dijo Senku.-

-Los cual nos dará el tiempo suficiente para planear una buena fiesta.- Gen sonrió emocionado. –Ruri-chan, esperaba que pudieras convencer a tu padre de cedernos una buena dotación de sake para este propósito. Aunque planeó prestarles una parte de mi dotación de cola ya que es una ocasión tan especial. Solo una pequeña parte, claro.-

-Que generoso.- Chrome lo miró con gotitas resbalando por su sien. –Desde que Senku te enseñó a hacerla por tu cuenta y el viejo Kaseki te hizo muchas botellas has estado acaparando los refrigeradores llenándolas con esas cosas. Temó que el día en el que llegué el momento de salvar a Tsukasa lo encontremos rodeados de botellas de cola.-

-Creo que sería una forma maravillosa de revivir, rodeado de tal delicia.- canturreó Gen con estrellas en los ojos.

-Sí yo fuera Mirai te golpearía.-

-Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.- Yuzuriha alzó las manos, intentando devolver la conversación a su curso original. –No estoy segura de sí sea buena idea tener alcohol en una fiesta para bebés…-

-El alcohol es para animar las cosas para los adultos, por supuesto. Aunque yo beberé cola, mayormente.- el mentalista seguía emocionado por su bebida favorita.

-Proporcionaremos alcohol.- dijo Ruri finalmente. –Pero poco. No quisiera que haya problemas de borrachos frente a la pequeña.- murmuró preocupada.

-Bueno, fue por un problema de borrachos que ella existe en primer lugar.- Gen rió traviesamente.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Suika confundida.

-Uh… perdona, los niños no deberían saber ese tipo de cosas.- se adelantó para palmear su cabeza, o más bien la cascara de su sandia.

-Entonces habrá alcohol pero poco. ¿Será un solo barril?- inquirió Yuzuriha anotando en una libreta que le habían hecho recientemente con ese material llamado papel.

-Al menos que sean dos.- exigió Gen.

-Dos serán, entonces.- acordó Ruri. –Probablemente muchos aldeanos y personas de la era moderna quieran unirse a la celebración, así que no es excesivo.-

-¿Podemos tener nachos en la fiesta?- preguntó Taiju emocionado, confundiendo a Suika.

-¿Nachos?- no recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra antes.

-Pues… habría que preguntarle a Francois, pero creo que será mejor darle prioridad a otras comidas, Taiju-kun.- Yuzuriha lo miró con una sonrisa y gotitas bajando por su sien. –Habrá que armar un gran banquete. Estoy ocupada con la confección de las velas de repuesto, de otro modo me gustaría ayudar a cocinar, habrá que buscar otros candidatos. Aun así me haré un tiempo para preparar las decoraciones para la fiesta y tejerle más vestiditos, sombreritos y zapatitos.- sonrió con ternura.

-¡La pequeña Tsukiku se verá aún más hermosa gracias a tus esfuerzos, Yuzuriha!- gritó Taiju entusiasmado.

-En la aldea, cuando nace un nuevo bebé, se acostumbra, por parte de los hombres, a salir de cacería y regalar todo lo cazado a la nueva familia, la carne y las pieles. Y por parte de las mujeres a moldear vasijas, tejer mantas y recolectar frutos y flores, aunque esto último depende de la estación.- comentó Ruri, llamando la atención de los tres de la era moderna. –Y también está la ronda de consejos para padres primerizos.- agregó.

-¿Ronda de consejos?- los tres de la era moderna parecieron confundidos en la misma medida que interesados.

-Las ancianas y madres en la aldea ya tuvieron su ronda de consejos con Kohaku cuando seguía embarazada, pero Senku no ha tenido la suya con los ancianos y padres de la aldea, será porque realmente no tiene un momento determinado para realizarse o quizás porque todos asumen que él ya lo sabe todo.- sopesó pensativa. –De todas formas, aunque no le digan nada que no sepa ya, creo que será buena idea que se haga una ronda de consejos en su honor, más porque es el jefe.-

-No creo que eso le guste.- opinó Chrome con una mueca. –Me han obligado a presenciar algunas cuantas rondas de consejos y es terriblemente aburrido, típica conversación de ancianos. Sería mejor que invierta ese tiempo ayudando en el barco. Ya ha estado lo suficientemente lejos de eso las últimas semanas.- murmuró casi haciendo pucheros. –P-pero sí Ruri insiste entonces está bien, creo…-

Ante el nervioso intento del científico por sonar más amable, Ruri sonrió enternecida y Suika sonrió al verlos. No entendía mucho de romance, pero le gustaba ver personas felices y enamoradas. Había cierto brillo especial en los ojos de las personas que se amaban de esa forma. Chrome y Ruri siempre se miraron así desde que ella tenía memoria. Incluso con sus ojos borrosos era obvio. Igual Taiju y Yuzuriha se miraban con ese mismo brillo especial desde que los conocía.

-Entonces Ruri-chan se encargara de las bebidas y será la principal organizadora de los eventos de la fiesta. Yuzuriha-chan se encargará de la decoración. Taiju-chan nos ayudara con cualquier trabajo pesado que pueda presentarse.- ante las palabras de Gen, el aludido asintió entusiasmado. –Chrome-chan se encargará de que Senku-chan no se entere de lo que planeamos o seguramente querrá detenernos.- Chrome abrió la boca viéndose como si quisiera protestar, pero miró de reojo a Ruri y finalmente se calló y asintió. –Y yo me encargaré de buscar ayuda para la cocina y cualquier otra cosa que involucre reclutar o convencer gente.-

-¿Qué hará Suika? ¡Suika quiere ayudar!- miró esperanzada a los mayores, esperando que le dijeran qué papel jugaría.

-Uh…-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Suika-chan tiene una misión muy importante!- Gen se acercó a ella y palmeó su cabeza. –Verás, queremos hacerles muchos regalos a Senku-chan y Kohaku-chan por su linda y encantadora princesita, pero no sabemos exactamente qué quieren. ¿Crees que la gran detective Suika-sama pueda descubrirlo para nosotros? ¡Así sabremos qué darles para hacerles la mejor fiesta de todas!- ante las palabras del mentalista, la niña de inmediato se emocionó.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo lograré! ¡Voy a ser útil para hacer felices a Senku, Kohaku y Tsukiku!- brincó en su lugar felizmente ante las sonrisas de todos los presentes. -¡Empezaré a investigar ahora mismo!- sin perder tiempo se marchó, sin escuchar lo último de la conversación entre los mayores.

-¿Realmente vamos a hacerles regalos a Senku y Kohaku? ¿No que los regalos eran solo para la niña?- inquirió Chrome.

-Bueno, no lo planeaba inicialmente, pero sería buena idea tener algo para amainar el disgusto de esos dos cuando descubran que planeamos una fiesta a sus espaldas ¿no creen?- a pesar de sus palabras, todos comprendieron que lo hacía más por hacer feliz a Suika que por realmente tener un plan para la estabilidad de la fiesta.

Y todos estuvieron perfectamente de acuerdo con él.

.

Ishigami Tsukiku cumplió dos semanas de vida y a los pocos días sus padres terminaron de empacar todas sus cosas para mudarse a la nueva casa que su abuelo Kokuyo había mandado a hacer para ellos.

Kohaku aún no había visto la casa, pero por lo que Senku decía era más grande que las casas normales en la aldea, y también diferente. ¿Pero diferente en qué sentido? No podía imaginarlo. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo, casi nunca podía imaginar las cosas que él creaba.

Una vez terminaron de empacar, Taiju y Nikki cargaron sus cosas y se encaminaron fuera de la aldea en dirección al laboratorio de Senku donde a pocos metros los esperaba su nueva casa.

-Yo podría haber cargado mis cosas, ya sabes. Ya no estoy tan débil.- seguía sintiéndose cansada como nunca antes pero cargar un poco de equipaje no se veía como la gran cosa.

-Es mejor que no te esfuerces cuando no es necesario.- dijo Senku en medio de un bostezo. Ayer se quedó hasta tarde trabajando en el barco y luego su hija casi no los dejó dormir, y como hoy era el día en el que se mudarían tuvo que despertarse temprano. –No corres peligro, claro, pero para recuperarte adecuadamente el mayor reposo posible es necesario, incluso tratándose de una leona.- ante eso último, Kohaku se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarle, ya que su hija estaba dormida en ese momento. –Además llevaras a la mocosa y yo llevaré mis planos, así que necesitábamos ayuda de cualquier forma.-

-Bien, bien, entiendo.- suspiró, resignada. -¿Y quién llevara las cosas de la bebé?- ya habían llevado unas cuantas pero faltaban.

-Taiju, por eso estamos esperando a que regresé.-

Antes de que Kohaku pudiera contestar, un gimoteo la hizo correr a la cesta de su bebé, donde encontró a su hija despierta mirando frenéticamente a todas partes.

-¿Ya tienes hambre de nuevo?- se inclinó para cargarla y bajó su vestido para darle del pecho. -¿Es normal que como tanto?- le preguntó curiosa a Senku, que bostezó antes de contestarle.

-Hay que alimentar a un recién nacido siempre que lo demande, en la cantidad que quiera. Y sí es amamantado en vez de tomar biberón es casi imposible estar sobrealimentándolo, y de todos modos se notaría rápidamente a través de las heces, su peso o sí vomitara de más, así que no te preocupes por eso. Es perfectamente normal.- la tranquilizó perezosamente.

-Ya veo.- sonrió mientras observaba a su hija, luego le entró la duda de algo. –Oye, Senku… ¿Qué es biberón?-

-Recipiente cilíndrico mayormente transparente, que puede ser de cristal o plástico, con una tetina en su extremo, cuyo uso se efectúa para la lactancia artificial de bebés o crías de mamíferos.- soltó monótonamente, con sus ojos fijos en los planos que estaba apilando en una bolsa.

-A-ah… ya veo.- sonrió con gotitas bajando por su sien, insegura de sí había entendido o no.

-¡Senku!- de pronto Taiju llegó gritando en un susurro. –Ya… ¡Oh, está despierta! ¡Hola, princesita!- se acercó a la bebita todavía gritando a susurros y le sonrió enormemente, aunque la pequeña no le prestó mucha atención, más concentrada en succionar del pecho de su madre.

-Hasta que llegas, grandulón. Lo último que debes llevarte son el cesto de la mocosa y esas bolsas junto a este. Y trata de no romper nada.- murmuró Senku secamente, tomando rápidamente sus últimos planos y guardándolos con algo de brusquedad en la bolsa. –Vámonos de una vez antes de que el calor empeore. Kohaku, asegúrate de cubrirla del sol en el camino hacia allá. Los baños de sol son importantes, más por el hecho de que todavía no se deshace por completo de la ictericia, pero a esta hora no es recomendable que…- ella lo interrumpió con voz llena de irritación.

-Ya lo sé, Senku, ya lo sé.- se lo había dicho al menos veinte veces en la última hora… en serio.

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa y Kohaku los siguió a paso lento, echándole una última mirada a su habitación antes de suspirar y caminar fuera extendiendo la manta para protegerla del sol y que no se viera mucho de su pecho al descubierto pues su hija no había terminado de comer aún.

Se alejaron solo unos pocos metros antes de que su bebé se apartara de su pecho y girara su cabeza como para mirar más allá de su madre, pero ella la mantuvo abrazada a su pecho y con la manta cubriéndole completamente la cabeza para evitarle el contacto con el sol y evitarse el regaño de Senku.

En su camino hacia el puente, varias mujeres se le acercaron.

-¡Oh! ¿Esa es la hija del jefe?-

-¿Podemos verla, si?-

-¡Por favor, aunque sea un poco!-

Abrumada, la joven madre miró al científico, que dudó por un momento antes de suspirar y asentir con pesadez.

-Claro.- Kohaku sonrió amablemente y se colocó a la sombra de una vivienda para descubrir la manta y enseñar el rostro curioso de su hija, que de inmediato comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones hasta detenerse en el rostro de las mujeres mirándola atentamente.

-¡AWWW! ¡Qué lindura!-

-¿Su nombre es Tsukiku, verdad? ¡Hola, Tsukiku-chan!-

-¡Se parece mucho a su padre!-

-¡Es tan pequeñita!-

-¿Puedo cargarla? ¿Por favor, sí?-

-Ehh…- antes de que Kohaku pudiera pensarlo más Senku interrumpió la conversación.

-Tenemos que irnos.- ignorando los gimoteos descontentos de las mujeres, colocó una mano en su espalda y la alentó a seguir su camino cuando volvió a cubrir a la niña con su manta.

Cruzaron el puente y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el laboratorio.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Kohaku estuvo por allí, ya que en los últimos meses de su embarazo estuvo prácticamente encerrada en la aldea, y sí que había cambiado bastante. Había muchos menos árboles que antes, y mucha menos vegetación, el suelo estaba casi desprovisto de césped y no podía oír a las aves ni tampoco veía animales pequeños o insectos cercanos.

-Este sitio ha cambiado mucho…- no pudo evitar decir mientras caminaban.

-Tuvimos que talar muchos árboles para hacer más espacio y usar la madera, eso más la constante quema de químicos y metales pesados tiende a ahuyentar a los animales.- Senku sonrió secamente. –La destrucción del paisaje es una consecuencia común de la urbanización, y nos queda mucho por urbanizar así que ve acostumbrándote a esta vista.-

-¿En tu época no habían muchos bosques, cierto?- preguntó recordando sus palabras de casas extendidas por cientos de kilómetros y construcciones tan grandes que llegaban a los cielos y ciudades miles de veces más grandes que su aldea.

-Comparado a lo que hay ahora, no, ni la décima parte.- se rascó la oreja con su mano libre. –No todo era color de rosa en la era moderna, teníamos casi domada a la madre naturaleza, incluso puede ser que haya sido nuestra tendencia destructiva al medio ambiente el principal motivo o uno de los motivos por el cual alguien decidió petrificar a la humanidad, aunque es una suposición descarada y sin fundamento alguno.- sonrió con una mirada feroz en sus ojos. Kohaku pudo notar sus dientes apretados de más.

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Cuál creo que fue el motivo de la petrificación?- ladeó la cabeza, pensando por un momento, antes de sonreír y lanzar una áspera carcajada. –Je, lo que crea es irrelevante. Podría hacer diez billones de suposiciones y no servirían de nada. Lo importante es encontrar la forma de entender las reglas detrás de esta fantasía absurda sacada de Dragon Quest, manipularla a nuestro antojo y revertir sus efectos. Y lo haremos. ¿No es emocionante?- sonrió enormemente con los ojos fijos en el camino delante de él.

Kohaku lo miró en silencio, impresionada por su inquebrantable voluntad de seguir hacia adelante no importa qué. Incluso él no entendía cómo era posible petrificar gente. Senku sabía tanto de la petrificación como lo que ella sabia del tal Dragon Quest, pero no se rendiría hasta entenderlo y voltearlo a su beneficio por más que le costara años. Él no se rendiría.

Sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia su hija, que a este punto ya estaba nuevamente dormida.

-Tienes un padre maravilloso, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- susurró abrazando a la pequeña más contra sí.

Notó que había hablado un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía y se tensó de inmediato, mirando de reojo a Senku. Él no dio ninguna señal de haberla escuchado y ella se relajó un poco, pero entonces vio algo que la dejó con la boca abierta.

-Llegamos.- él señaló orgullosamente a la casa a varios metros de distancia de su laboratorio.

En verdad no era nada como las casas de la aldea. ¡Era mucho más grande! Tenía un diseño más cuadrado y dos techos triangulares, parecía dividida en cuatro secciones, dos abajo y dos arriba. La parte este de la casa era mucho más pequeña y un poco más baja que la parte oeste, tenía una cerca alrededor con una parte que se abría para permitirles el paso y también tenía una puerta grande y ventanas que parecían tener una especie de vidrio en ellas, quién sabe por qué.

-¿S-seguro que eso es una casa?- preguntó nerviosamente, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos por más que lo tuviera delante.

-Por supuesto, es una cabaña de madera reforzada con cal. No es tan moderna pero servirá. ¡Vamos, entra!- él entró sin mirar atrás.

Kohaku lo siguió con un poco de duda.

-Al fin llegan.- Nikki los recibió en la puerta. –No estaba segura de donde dejar el equipaje.-

-Segunda puerta a la derecha del piso superior.- dijo Senku distraídamente, dejando la bolsa con sus planos en una mesa redonda en medio de la primera habitación a la que llegaron.

-Entendido.- ella se retiró subiendo por unas escaleras muy grandes por donde Taiju estaba bajando en ese momento.

-¡Senku! ¡Ya dejé todo en la habitación de tu hija! Fue muy fácil encontrarla ya que era la única con una cuna.- dijo felizmente, de nuevo gritando solo a susurros. Era realmente dulce de su parte controlar su naturaleza escandalosa para no asustar a la bebita.

-Veo que por fin usas el cerebro, grandulón. Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora lárgate a trabajar en el barco.- prácticamente lo echó agitando una mano despectivamente.

-¡Si, señor! Ah, y felicidades por la nueva casa. Con permiso.- se despidió de ambos y rápidamente se marchó.

-Muy bien, leona, primero dejemos a la mocosa en su nueva cuna y te daré un recorrido por la casa para que puedas llorar de alegría.- rodando los ojos, Kohaku siguió a Senku por las escaleras y llegaron a un segundo piso donde entraron a la primera habitación que se encontraba al doblar hacia la derecha.

-¿Cómo es que el techo también es el piso? ¿No se caerá, verdad?- abrazó más a su hija mientras él abría la puerta para que pasara.

-No, las paredes están especialmente diseñadas para soportar el peso de la estructura superior. Es algo muy sencillo, ya tenían la mayoría hecha para el final del invierno, terminaron hace poco solo porque también debían concentrarse en el barco.- explicó rápidamente. –Es perfectamente seguro, sino no las traería aquí ¿no crees?-

-Supongo.- miró con agradó la habitación de su hija. Las paredes estaban pintadas de verde con algunas flores rosas aquí y allá, y había un armario como esos donde Senku almacenaba sus cosas en el laboratorio, pero más pequeño. Todavía había que desempacar sus cosas. –Este lugar se ve muy bien. Las flores son un lindo detalle.-

-G-gracias…- Nikki asomó la cabeza desde afuera, con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

-Yo debería agradecerte.- sonrió nerviosamente, sin dejar de sorprenderse por el hecho de que esta mujer tan fuerte fuera mucho más femenina que ella.

-Justo a tiempo, Nikki. ¿Podrías vigilar a nuestra mocosa mientras le enseñó la casa a Kohaku? Solo será un tiempo y luego podrás volver a trabajar en el barco.-

-Eh… oh, claro. Me gustan los bebés- les sonrió con un poco de duda mientras veía a Kohaku colocar a la niña en la cuna.

-Llama sí se despierta, aunque no creo que lo haga, acaba de dormirse.-

-Seguro.- jaló una silla cercana y se sentó junto a la cuna. –Diviértanse.-

Senku y Kohaku salieron de la habitación y ella miró interrogante a todas direcciones mientras bajaban de regresó al primer piso, examinando el piso-techo, notando que había maderas en vertical más grandes y separadas por debajo de las maderas horizontales más pequeñas, más pegadas y más numerosas.

-Esta es la cocina. Con estufa a gas.- palmeó con orgullo una maquina metálica parecida al horno que hizo antes. –Claro que no es para usarse todos los días, pero servirá para situaciones específicas. En estas estanterías hay utensilios de cocina y… mira.- se acercó a unas tablas de madera pegadas a la pared y tomó cierto objeto cilíndrico de cristal con algo en su extremo. –Esto es un biberón.- se lo colocó en una de sus manos.

-Ohh…- miró impresionada el objeto.

-Y esto es un extractor.- presionó otro objeto aún más extraño en forma de tuvo con algo en su extremo en su otra mano.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Sirve para extraer la leche materna de tu pecho.- dijo con sencillez, indiferente a su estremecimiento.

-¡¿Por qué querría algo así?!-

-Imagina que en unas semanas, cuando estés recuperada y la mocosa más grande, tienes que hacer algo que te llevara un par de horas y debes dejarla a mi cuidado o al cuidado de otra persona. De repente tiene hambre y tú no estás ¿cómo la alimentamos?-

…Ok, otro punto para Senku en la larga lista que llevaba cerrándole la boca con sus argumentos científicos.

-Ya entiendo. Esta cosa es muy útil.- lo devolvió cuidadosamente a su lugar junto con el biberón.

Le mostró otras habitaciones, jactándose de los lujos que le había adjuntado a la casa y agotándola mentalmente con largas explicaciones de cómo fueron hechas alguna de esas cosas, luego regresaron al primer piso y antes de ir a la habitación donde dormía su hija vigilada por Nikki le mostró la habitación junto a esta.

-Y esta es tu habitación. Con un nuevo colchón pero hecho del mismo material que el otro, así que no te preocupes por tu comodidad.- Kohaku miró con anhelo la cama el doble de grande de la que tenía antes, ya deseando dormir allí por el resto del día… o por las horas que su hija le permitiera.

Había un armario más grande allí y varios estantes, también una silla y una mesa pequeña. Y…

-Oye, Senku… Sí esta es mi habitación ¿por qué tus cosas están aquí también?- preguntó curiosa al notar las bolsas.

-Porque es más conveniente permanecer juntos por el momento.- dijo en medio de un bostezo. –Así será más fácil tomar turnos por la noche sí es que se despierta solo por necesitar un cambio de pañal, en ese caso yo me ocuparía y tú podrías seguir durmiendo, pero si tiene hambre iras tú y yo podré dormir más. Es más práctico.-

-Oh.- bien, otro punto para él y su lógica.

-También tenemos otras dos habitaciones, pero por el momento no tienen camas, no como esta, así que me quedaré aquí momentáneamente.- agregó.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo será exactamente?-

-Unos meses, no estoy seguro… Aunque de todos modos el barco estará listo pronto.- entrecerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca. –Muy pronto, de hecho, probablemente en otoño sí el ritmo se mantiene.-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, él con la mirada fija en la pared y ella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Tragando saliva, Kohaku decidió hablar de este tema que habían estado evitando durante tanto tiempo a pesar de que siempre estuvo en el fondo de sus mentes.

-Senku… ¿Qué pasara cuando el barco esté terminado?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. -¿Qué pasara con nuestra hija?-

Él tardó un momento en responder, desviando su mirada de la pared al techo.

-Voy a ir de una forma u otra, apenas el barco esté terminado. Eso es inevitable.- declaró firmemente. –Pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo…- esas palabras provocaron que ella lo mire fijamente. –La mocosa te necesita más que nosotros, eso es un hecho. Sería el curso de acción lógico que te quedes aquí.-

-¿De verdad?- sonrió secamente. -¿Incluso aunque yo soy tu mejor guerrero, Senku?- él se quedó en silencio y ella agregó un punto a su cortísima lista de haberle cerrado la boca a Senku con su razonamiento. –No sabemos a qué te enfrentaras, y con Tsukasa congelado yo soy tu mejor carta en el área de pelea.- cerró los ojos. –Preferiría quedarme, por supuesto, pero entiendo que puedo ser un punto clave para el éxito de esta misión.- abrió los ojos y lo miró con pesar. -¿De verdad… falta tan poco tiempo?- indagó con voz apenas audible, abrazándose a sí misma como sí ya pudiera sentir la ausencia de su bebé en sus brazos.

-Según mis cálculos, sí.- suspiró. –Y tú aún no te recuperas por completo. Apenas te recompongas, sí es que decides ir al final, deberás comenzar a entrenar para volver a ponerte en forma inmediatamente sí es que de verdad quieres llamarte a ti misma mi mejor guerrero.- sonrió amargamente. –O sea que tienes dos semanas más para tomar tu decisión, Kohaku. ¿Te quedas con nuestra hija o vienes con nosotros?- de pronto su sonrisa desapareció y la miró con seriedad mortal. –Sí eligieras venir… podría pasar hasta un año o más antes de que vuelvas a verla. O también existe la posibilidad… de que nunca volvamos a verla.- ante esas palabras, ella se congeló.

¿Un año o más sin ver a su hija? ¿No volver a verla? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, las manos le temblaron con solo pensarlo y hasta sintió nauseas.

-Yo…- tragó saliva, replanteándose absolutamente todo en lo que había estado pensando respecto a este dilema.

-Piénsalo.- él la interrumpió, pasando junto a ella para dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. –Tienes dos semanas. La decisión depende únicamente de ti.- sin decir más se marchó, dejándola allí parada.

Le tomó un momento recomponerse, y una vez lo hizo no perdió tiempo y corrió a la habitación donde su pequeña dormía, sin poder contener el impulso de tenerla cerca, abrazarla y no dejarla ir.

Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta de que Nikki ya no estaba, y Senku estaba parado junto a la cuna sosteniendo a su hija a pesar de que ella seguía profundamente dormida. Apenas verla, sin decir nada, se acercó y le entregó a la niña, para luego marcharse murmurando algo acerca del barco y sus planos.

Kohaku ni siquiera le prestó atención, más concentrada en sentir la calidez de su bebé en sus brazos.

¿Qué debería decidir?

Dos semanas era un periodo muy corto de tiempo, y ella tenía muchísimo en que pensar.

¿Qué decidir?...

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

Finalmente salí de este corto hiatus repentino xP Lamento no haber dado un mejor aviso de cuanto iba a tardar pero fue necesario :'c Traigo cap larguito para compensar uwu

Por fin ya estoy libre y espero poder actualizar pronto n.n Espero...

Diez billones de gracias por todos sus reviews hermosos y a las personas q se preocuparon por esperar este fic! Me mantuvieron con muchas ansias de continuarlo apenas tuviera tiempo para ello :'D

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado y espero pronto traerles otro! Gracias por su paciencia! :3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo nueve: Sonrisas en el mundo de piedra.

¿Marcharse con Senku y los demás en la misión de recorrer el mundo para apoderarse del secreto tras la petrificación o quedarse para cuidar de su hija como ella merecía ya que era lo que en el fondo más deseaba?

Kohaku sentía tanta presión al pensar en eso que casi no pudo dormir esa noche. Dejó a Senku solo en su cama y se quedó en la habitación de su pequeña, mirándola dormir, preguntándose sí podría tener más noches como esta o sí pronto solo podría soñarlo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó cuando una toalla la golpeó en la cara.

-¡Oye!- gritó indignada.

-Ya era hora, leona.- le llegó la voz llena de reproche de Senku antes de que apartara la toalla. -¿Sí sabes lo poco recomendable que es dormir sentada apoyada sobre una cuna si quieres recuperarte, verdad? Y la mocosa está despierta y con hambre.- hizo un gesto hacia la bebita malhumorada en sus brazos, que estaba chupando su pulgar ansiosamente. –Ve a darte una ducha rápida y encárgate, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes.- murmuró mientras se retiraba de la habitación sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Suspirando profundamente, tomó la toalla y corrió a la ducha, ya ansiosa por cargar a su pequeña. Apenas terminó corrió otra vez en dirección al primer piso donde Senku la esperaba en la entrada de la cocina, con Francois detrás de él.

-Oh, hola, Francois.- la saludó animadamente mientras tomaba a su hija y comenzaba a amantarla sonriéndole tiernamente. -¿Vienes a traer lo que debo comer hoy?-

-En efecto, también traje algunos ingredientes.- alzó una canasta llena a rebosar de vegetales de hoja verde envueltos, frutos secos y algunos trozos de carne. –Todo rico en hierro, por supuesto.-

-Te lo agradezco.- dijeron los dos sinceramente.

-No es nada. También me ofrezco a sostener a la pequeña mientras desayunan.-

Ellos le agradecieron casi llorando de alegría. Francois verdaderamente era un ángel.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar y la chef se marchó, Tsukiku estalló en llanto. Al principio la joven madre pensó que era por extrañar a Francois, pero rápidamente un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz y rápidamente se la entregó a su padre.

-¡Se hizo! ¡Cámbiala!- exigió alejándose un par de pasos.

-Bien, bien.- acercó el bolso que siempre llevaba a todas partes con todo lo que necesitaba para la niña. –Sin embargo, leona, pronto deberé de volver a trabajar en el barco a tiempo completo y ya no podré estar tanto aquí, así que no te salvaras de tener que cambiarla tú.- le sonrió burlonamente ante su mueca de espanto. –Ugh. Es increíble que de algo tan lindo salga algo tan repulsivo. Apestas, mocosa.- se cubrió la nariz con dos dedos mientras retiraba el pañal sucio y lo dejaba a un lado.

Kohaku rió, en parte por ternura y en parte por diversión. Era increíble escuchar a Senku llamar "lindo" a algo, pero bueno, su hija era la cosita más hermosa que habían puesto ante los ojos de nadie, así que era inevitable incluso para él.

Una vez limpia, la pequeña fue regresada a los brazos de su madre y de inmediato comenzó a buscar su pecho.

-¿Otra vez hambre?- rió con gotitas bajando por su sien mientras bajaba su vestido.

-Cuando termines de alimentarla llévala arriba, le daré un baño antes de irme a ver cómo están las cosas con el barco.- bostezó mientras se retiraba por las escaleras, probablemente para preparar todo.

Ella asintió distraídamente, acercándose a una ventana para ver fuera. Habían varias personas dando vueltas por el lugar, teniendo en cuenta que allí estaba el laboratorio y muchas otras cosas científicas, mayormente veía a gente cargando grandes trozos de vidrio y tubos metálicos extraños. Mirándolos, de repente notó algo extraño.

Junto a los pocos arbustos que quedaban cerca de la casa, una sandía muy familiar estaba escondida.

De inmediato sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, abriéndola y asomándose fuera.

-¡Suika!- la llamó con voz moderadamente alta.

Su hija solo la miró brevemente antes de volver a succionar sin sobresaltarse mucho, por suerte. Suika, por otro lado, se sobresaltó por completo, saltando de los arbustos con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Oww, no se suponía que me vieras.- gimoteó haciendo pucheros adorables mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿La gran detective Suika-sama está en una misión importante?- sonrió con emoción, enternecida.

-¡Así es! ¡Pero no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto!-

-En ese caso no me interpondré.- murmuró divertida. –Pero ¿tal vez te gustaría tomarte un descanso y entrar para comer un helado?- sugirió arqueando las cejas. La niña se sonrojó de gusto con solo pensarlo y asintió fervientemente, siguiéndola dentro de la casa. –Aunque tendrás que esperar a que Tsukiku terminé de tomar del pecho para que pueda dejarla con Senku.-

-No me molesta esperar.- aseguró mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, mirando en todas direcciones. –Wow, no había visto la casa terminada. Quedó muy linda. ¿Te gusta, verdad?-

-Es un poco extraña, pero me gusta mucho.- dijo sinceramente. –Supongo que me acostumbrare con el tiempo.- bueno, sí es que elegía quedarse…

-¿Kohaku-chan? ¿Estás bien? De repente pusiste una cara triste.- la miró preocupada.

-¡C-claro que estoy bien! Solo pensé en… tonterías. No importa. ¿Te gusta más el helado de chocolate o de vainilla?- cambió de tema.

-¿Puede ser ambos?-

-¡Sí, lo que tú quieras!-

-¡Oye, leona!- Senku la llamó bajando por las escaleras. -¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿La mocosa sigue alimentándose o qué de…? Oh, hola, Suika.- saludó a la niña apenas verla.

-¡Hola!-

-No soy una leona.- lo miró mal. –Y sí, sigue...- bajó la cabeza para mirarla, solo para sorprenderse. –Aww, ya se durmió.- prácticamente se derritió de ternura al verla con sus ojitos cerrados y la boca abierta todavía rodeando su pecho.

-Mierda, pues tendré que despertarla.- suspiró con hastío. –Tengo que irme sí o sí y no puedo dejarla sin su baño. Dámela.- aunque con pena, Kohaku se la entregó, entendiendo su punto.

-¿Vas a sacudirla para que se despierte?- preguntó Suika con pena por la bebita que se veía tan linda durmiendo.

-No.- Senku frunció el ceño duramente. –Nunca debes sacudir a un bebé. Podrías provocarle severo daño cerebral o incluso la muerte.- Kohaku se estremeció, resistiendo el impulso de pedirle que se la devuelva. Las ancianas ya le habían dicho eso, pero oírlo de la boca del científico y con tanta seriedad le provocaba escalofríos. –Oye, mini leona.- le pasó una mano por la mejilla suavemente, dándole ligeros golpecitos con los dedos. -¿Quién te dijo que era la hora de dormir? Despierta de una vez o Suika te robara a tu madre.- ese comentario hizo que Suika, que se quedó temblando con lo dicho anteriormente, riera y volviera a su buen humor de siempre. Kohaku se preguntó sí Senku lo dijo con esa intención o solo fue una afortunada casualidad.

Con otro par de toquecitos en su mejilla y en su nariz, Tsukiku finalmente despertó lloriqueando.

-Dame…- cuando Kohaku quiso agarrarla para calmarla, él se hizo a un lado.

-Tranquila, leona, yo me encargó. Tú quédate con Suika y yo te la traeré pronto.- sin más se fue por las escaleras meciendo a la bebita.

La joven madre resistió el impulso de insistir. Él era su padre, después de todo, y a Tsukiku también le gustaba estar con él así que no tenía por qué meterse en su tiempo juntos como padre e hija.

Con los hombros hundidos, caminó directo al refrigerador y buscó el helado que Senku le mostró ayer.

-Aquí tienes, Suika.- colocó un vaso lleno de helado de vainilla frente a ella, que comió felizmente. -¿Y hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte con tu nueva misión? ¿O todo es secreto?- le sonrió antes de comer su helado.

-Todo es secreto.- dijo solemnemente, o lo más solemne que podía ser con su barbilla llena de helado. –Pero, me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo han estado Senku y tú con su hija? Ya no los veo tanto como antes.- hizo un lindo puchero.

-Estamos bien… él me ayuda mucho.- contestó sinceramente. –Las cosas son muy difíciles, claro, es duro cuidar un bebé.- sonrió con cansancio. –Aun así la amó muchísimo… y creo que Senku también aunque no lo diga, ya sabes cómo es él.- dijo cariñosamente.

-Se ven cansados.- murmuró con pena.

-Tsukiku se despierta mucho durante la noche. Senku dice que es porque cuando estaba en mi vientre en el día yo me movía y el movimiento la mecía, mientras que en la noche yo me quedaba quieta y ella se ponía más activa, lo cual es cierto porque me pateaba mucho cuando intentaba dormir.- rió. –Así que costara que se acostumbre a dormir en la noche y no durante el día. Y por mientras nosotros tendremos que lidiar con menos horas de sueño.- bostezó, anhelando dormir aunque sabía que eso todavía era una fantasía lejana. –Pero está bien, estamos intentando establecer un horario donde uno pueda ocuparse de sus necesidades mientras el otro duerme. Así que estaremos bien.- o al menos eso esperaba.

-Entonces lo que más quieren… ¿es dormir?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Kohaku encontró su pregunta un poco extraña, pero aun así asintió lentamente.

-Sí, supongo que sí…- en realidad lo que más quería en ese momento era poder quedarse para siempre con su bebita, con Senku apoyándola, pero prefirió no decir eso delante de Suika, después de todo sí elegía irse ella sería otra persona a la que extrañaría, ya que obviamente no podían llevarla tampoco, y eso era deprimente. –D-de cualquier forma… ¿Querrías quedarte a hacerme compañía hoy o todavía tienes que seguir con tu misión?-

-Creo que ya terminé mi misión.- sonrió satisfecha, confundiendo a Kohaku. –Pero sí, me gustaría quedarme. ¿Puedo jugar con Tsukiku-chan?- preguntó emocionada.

-Temó que tendrás que esperar mucho más para eso, pero creo que Senku dijo que había formas de jugar con ella.- recordó llevando un dedo a su barbilla. –Deberíamos ir a preguntarle, supongo. Pero primero terminemos nuestros helados.- se llevó otra gran cucharada a la boca.

Apenas terminar, subieron por las escaleras hasta el baño del segundo piso, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Al entrar vieron que la bebé ya estaba bañada y Senku la tenía sobre una manta, dándole masajes en uno de sus piecitos mientras ella chupaba su pulgar.

-¿Ya te impacientaste?- la miró burlonamente. –Tranquila, solo le estoy haciendo un pequeño masaje y luego te la devolveré.-

-No me impaciente.- se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. –Vine a preguntarte algo. ¿Y para qué son los masajes? ¿Tiene dolores?- preguntó preocupada, recordando los consejos de las ancianas de hacerle masajes cuando tenga dolores en su pancita.

-No. Está perfectamente bien, solo hago esto porque le gusta.- sonrió suavemente mirando al rostro de su hija, que tenía los ojitos entrecerrados y parecía muy tranquila y relajada. –Además dependiendo del masaje tiene muchos beneficios para ayudar a reforzar sus funciones respiratoria, circulatoria y gastrointestinal, relaja sus músculos y estimula sus movimientos.- agregó, haciendo que tanto la niña como la mujer sintieran gotitas bajando por sus frentes. –Te enseñaré a hacerlo luego. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- indagó mientras pasaba al otro piecito de la pequeña.

-B-bueno, Suika estaba hablando respecto a jugar con nuestra bebé y recuerdo que tú me dijiste que…-

-Ah, sí, jugar también es bueno.- la interrumpió, riendo entre dientes. –Aunque no hay muchos juegos para una recién nacida, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Podemos hacerle un par de juguetes, supongo.- sonrió misteriosamente. –Por el momento, el simple hecho de hablarle y hacerle gestos debería bastar para entretenerla, sí es que no se asusta.- hizo una mueca, seguramente recordando la aversión de su hija a sus sonrisas maniáticas. –Eres una miedosa ¿lo sabías?- le habló a la bebita, que solo pestañeó.

Después de un par de minutos, el masaje terminó y su hija fue devuelta a los brazos de su madre, que rápidamente besó su frente varias veces.

Senku prometió regresar antes del atardecer y que sí lo necesitaba solo debía mandarlo a llamar y vendría lo más rápido posible, entonces se marchó, dejando solas a la mujer, la niña y la bebita.

Kohaku colocó a Tsukiku en su cesto y le sonrió tiernamente. Ella parecía soñolienta, pero aún no se dormía.

-Acércale tu dedo a su manita.- le dijo a Suika con un guiño.

La niña así lo hizo y la bebita de inmediato cerró su puñito alrededor del dedo de la mayor.

-Ohh…- Suika sonrió encantada, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. –Que linda es.- rió felizmente.

-¿Verdad que sí?- Kohaku estaba que se derretía de ternura por las dos niñitas más lindas del mundo.

Siguieron hablando con la pequeña y haciéndole gestos que ella miraba curiosamente hasta que bostezó y su madre la tomó en brazos para mecerla hasta dormirse. Una vez su hija se durmió, ella también bostezó, sintiendo el efecto del cansancio que sentía acumulándose día tras día. Suika también bostezó, aunque probablemente solo por "contagiarse" al verlas.

-¿Tal vez podríamos tomar una pequeña siesta junto a Tsukiku-chan?- preguntó quitándose su casco-sandia con una sonrisa soñolienta. –Da un poco de sueño verla dormir tan tranquilita…-

-Podríamos… pero ¿segura que no tienes que seguir con tu misión?- alzó una ceja.

-Está bien, estoy muy segura de que ya terminé.- sonrió complacida consigo misma.

Encogiendo los hombros, Kohaku colocó a su hija en el cesto que tenía en su habitación cerca de su cama para asegurarse de oírla si lloraba y después ella y Suika se recostaron sobre las muchas almohadas del gran y cómodo colchón hecho gracias a la ciencia, durmiéndose rápidamente.

.

Ruri llegó a la nueva casa de Senku y Kohaku esperando poder pasar un poco de tiempo con su linda sobrinita, pero al entrar y echar un vistazo la encontró durmiendo profundamente, igual que su madre y la pequeña Suika sobre la cama junto a ella.

Sonrió dulcemente y decidió dejarlas dormir, sin embargo no se marchó. Notó que no habían desempacado y los armarios estaban prácticamente vacíos, así que se dispuso a abrir las bolsas y doblar y guardar todo en secciones separadas. Dejó la ropa de Senku en el lado izquierdo y la de Kohaku en el derecho, también uso algunas de esas "perchas" para colgar ciertos atuendos. Luego encontró la habitación de Tsukiku y al ver que tampoco desempacaron sus cosas repitió su acción de antes, queriendo ayudar lo más posible a los nuevos padres primerizos de la aldea.

La casa no estaba muy desordenada ni sucia, probablemente Senku ya se había encargado de mantener todo limpio ya que parecía muy estricto con la higiene absoluta para donde quiera que llevaran a su hijita, aun así la sacerdotisa decidió ordenar las pocas cosas que parecían fuera de lugar como los vegetales y algunos platos, barrió la poca tierra acumulada en el suelo y se aventuró a los rincones más difíciles para limpiar el polvo. Como ya era mediodía, luego de acabar su limpieza decidió calentar con la estufa a gas que tenían la comida que Francois había dejado para Kohaku siguiendo su dieta estricta en hierro.

Una vez puso la mesa, se dirigió al piso de arriba y colocó una mano suavemente en el hombro de su hermana menor para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y Ruri le sonrió antes de pasar a despertar a la pequeña Suika, que abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó, estirando los brazos y dando un pequeño bostezó.

-¿Ruri-nee?- dijeron las dos sorprendidas y soñolientas.

-Calenté tu comida, ya pasa del mediodía y no puedes saltarte ninguna comida, Kohaku, así que baja a almorzar.- ordenó suavemente. –Yo me quedaré con la pequeña mientras terminan, puesto que ya he almorzado.- se sentó frente al cesto.

-Oh, muy bien. Gracias, Ruri-nee, eres la mejor.- le sonrió antes de retirarse junto con Suika después de que ella tomara de regreso su sandía-casco-lentes.

Ruri sonrió felizmente al saber que estaba ayudando un poco a su hermanita con su bebita, luego fijo los ojos en la pequeña y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura.

Era un poco gracioso… desde niña había escuchado la historia de Ishigami Senku, preguntándose si realmente existió, sí es que alguna vez llegaría a escuchar el mensaje que el fundador dejó para él, sí realmente era el salvador de la humanidad como Byakuya-sama creía. Y resulta que su hermana lo trajo a la aldea, ella estuvo casada con él como por dos minutos y él la salvó de la enfermedad que la atormentó tantos años. Ahora era su cuñado y padre de su sobrina, oficialmente un miembro de su familia.

Sonrió divertida, preguntándose qué pensaría el fundador Byakuya sobre esto.

-Es gracioso que sea tu abuelo y tu ancestro al mismo tiempo.- susurró mirando a la bebita dormida. –Bueno, Senku no tiene relación de sangre con su padre, pero sigue siendo su padre y sigue siendo tu abuelo… y tu ancestro muy lejano.- rió, encontrando la situación muy divertida por alguna razón. –Es una pena que nunca puedas conocerlo, pero al menos tenemos un disco con su voz y una hermosa canción.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Deberíamos hacer que la escuches algún día, a los bebés les gustan la música, según las enseñanzas de tu abuelo en las cien historias.- suspiró, decidiendo callarse antes de emocionarse mucho y hablar tanto que termine despertando a la bebita.

Luego de media hora, las dos chicas menores regresaron a la habitación.

-¿No se despertó?- preguntó la joven madre mirando atentamente a su retoño.

-No. Es muy dormilona.- señaló alegremente. –No se despertó ni cuando comencé a hablarle de su abuelo. Hablando de eso, deberíamos ponerle la canción del disco un día de estos, seguro le encantara.- sugirió emocionada.

-¡Oh, gran idea! Le preguntaré a Senku pronto, supongo.-

Hablaron por un tiempo hasta que Ruri decidió retirarse y Suika se le unió. Ambas se despidieron de Kohaku y abandonaron la casa.

-Por cierto, Ruri-nee, finalmente completé mi misión.- le contó alegremente la niña. -¡Ya sé qué es lo que Senku y Kohaku más quieren!- afirmó.

-Impresionante.- sonrió con las cejas arqueadas. –Espera a que cenemos esta noche en el restaurante de Francois y cuéntanoslo. Así podremos empezar a prepararnos para tener todo listo.- le daba curiosidad saber qué había obtenido Suika, más porque realmente no planeaban obtener nada de esta misión, pero ya deberían haber sabido que con la gran detective Suika siempre se obtenía el éxito.

Cuando se hizo de noche las dos se dirigieron al restaurante de Francois, sorprendiéndose al ver a Senku hablando con Kaseki y Chrome. ¿No debería haber regresado con Kohaku ya?

-…Solo sigan mis planos ¿de acuerdo? Hasta le pedí al mangaka que lo dibujara para que sepan mejor como hacerlo, así que debería de ser diez billones de veces más fácil.- al acercarse más Ruri comenzó a escuchar de qué iba la conversación. –Y Chrome, es muy importante que me consigas rutilo para extraer el titanio y usarlo junto con el hierro después de que hagamos las láminas de aluminio. Yo me encargó de la parte química para obtener el oxido de hierro y el dióxido de titanio, tú consigue el material bruto.-

-No entiendo.- Chrome pestañeó aturdido. –Es un juguete muy lindo el que quieres hacerle a tu hija. ¿Por qué necesitas metales pesados y productos químicos para hacerlo?- él y el viejo Kaseki se veían un poco perturbados.

-Ya lo verán. Simplemente hagan lo que les pido.- rascó su oreja con una mirada irritada.

-Senku. ¿Aun no has regresado con Kohaku?- no pudo evitar preguntar Ruri apenas estuvo a unos pasos de los tres hombres.

-¿Eh? Ah, no. Aún no. Ya voy, solo estaba ocupándome de una pequeña tontería.- se encogió de hombros. –Recuerden, sigan los planos. Sí tienen preguntas, pregunten, pero que no sea delante de Kohaku.-

-Oh, ¿quieres hacerle una sorpresa?- el viejo Kaseki se mostró sorprendido.

-La sorpresa es para Tsukiku, pero probablemente ella se impresione tanto como la mocosa.- rió entre dientes. –Como sea, ya me voy. Mañana iré a trabajar en el barco a eso de las diez de la mañana o después de almorzar, ya veremos.- sin decir más se retiró, sin responder a los saludos de todos deseándole buenas noches.

Francois sirvió la cena y todos se sentaron a comer. Entonces Suika dio los resultados de su misión.

-Lo que más quieren Senku y Kohaku es… ¡dormir!-

-¡¿EHHHHHH?!- soltaron todos, tomados por sorpresa.

-¡JA! No me sorprende.- su padre rió ruidosamente. –Criar a una recién nacida es un trabajo duro, y los primeros meses casi no duermes.- varios ancianos y personas mayores en la aldea asintieron de acuerdo con sus palabras. –Lo máximo que llegas a dormir al día son unas cinco horas.- se estremeció, seguramente recordando sus experiencias con Ruri y Kohaku de bebés.

-Pero sería imposible conseguirles eso ¿verdad?- preguntó Ukyo con una mueca. –Quiero decir, seguro que con gusto muchos querríamos cuidar a la bebé, pero no se la puede alejar mucho tiempo de sus padres ¿o no?-

-Tiene razón. ¿Deberíamos pensar en otra cosa?- indagó Yuzuriha, preocupada.

-En realidad no es imposible.- dijo Francois saliendo de la nada, haciendo a varios estremecerse. –Mientras sepamos brindarle cuidados y tengamos con que alimentarla, podemos cuidarla por una noche. Eso siempre y cuando no extrañe demasiado a sus padres y lloré desconsoladamente.-

-¿Hay alguien con quien tenga la suficiente confianza como para quedarse por horas?- inquirió de nuevo Yuzuriha.

-Según lo que Kohaku me dijo…- Ruri se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, recordando las conversaciones que tuvo con su hermana respecto a la bebita. –Tsukiku es más apegada a ella, su madre, luego a su padre, Senku, y luego es un empate entre yo y Yuzuriha.- compartió una sonrisa con la mujer castaña. -¡Oh, también dijo que Francois tiene una capacidad increíble para calmarla!- recordó.

-Hmm, entonces tú y Yuzuriha podrían turnarse para cuidarla. Y sí empieza a chillar Francois la calmara. ¡Asunto resuelto!- clamó Ryusui chasqueando los dedos.

-No creo que sea tan fácil…- murmuró Ukyo dudoso.

-¡Tonterías, es el plan perfecto!- exclamó muy seguro el avaricioso hombre.

-¿Pero ellos aceptaran eso?- Chrome se mostró escéptico. –Los he visto con su hija y los dos son un poco… posesivos. En especial la gorila.- se estremeció.

-Déjenmelo a mí.- Gen sonrió malvadamente. –Estoy seguro de que lograre que todo resulte bien.- todos lo miraron sospechosamente, pero entonces Francois ofreció postre y la conversación se volcó a otro lado.

Ruri solo esperaba que todo terminara bien para la nueva, pequeña y extraña familia de la aldea.

.

Tsukiku cumplió tres semanas de vida y Senku y Kohaku se sentían más muertos que nunca. Se volvió aún más glotona, lo cual el científico aseguraba era normal, pero ahora en medio de la noche en vez de despertarse por comida cada tres, cuatro o cinco horas se despertaba cada dos horas o incluso menos, y cuando no se despertaba por hambre se despertaba para llorar a gritos, manteniéndolos otra buena hora despiertos hasta que lograban descubrir por qué diablos estaba llorando ahora.

-¿Segura que no quieres comer más?- eran las seis de la mañana y desde las cuatro que estaban despiertos. Claro que Tsukiku no había estado llorando dos horas o ya estaría muerta de preocupación, pero parecía indispuesta a dormirse y hace poco volvió a llorar.

-Ha estado rechazando el pecho la última media hora ¿por qué aceptaría ahora, leona?- murmuró Senku frotando sus sienes. –A ver, dámela.- le extendió los brazos. Kohaku la entregó y ambos se sorprendieron cuando se calmó inmediatamente. –Ah, vaya… ¿Solo quería estar conmigo?- alzó una ceja, incrédulo. –Sí ese es el caso entonces tú ve a dormir, necesitas estar en el mejor estado de salud posible ya que estás amamantando.-

-Ok…- arrastrando los pies, Kohaku dio media vuelta y se alejó un par de pasos, pero entonces el chillido potente y desconsolado volvió a resonar. –Mierda.- volvió sobre sus pasos inmediatamente. -¿Qué sucede, bebé?- preguntó desesperada, intentando hacerle caras graciosas para distraerla y que deje de llorar, pero ella continuó. –Agh, mejor dámela.- él se la dio y, sorpresa, Tsukiku dejó de llorar inmediatamente. –Oh, ¿querías volver con mamá?- sonrió enternecida.

-Al fin se calla. Qué pulmones.- Senku se frotó los oídos, retrocediendo un par de pasos. De pronto, los chillidos volvieron a estallar. -¡Agh! ¡¿Ahora qué?!- gritó en un susurro.

-Bebé, tranquila, por favor.- Kohaku estaba a un pelo de ponerse a llorar con ella. -¡Senku! ¿Qué es lo quiere? ¿No puedes saberlo con ciencia?- lloriqueó meciendo suavemente a la niña, cuidando no ser muy brusca incluso aunque estaba desesperándose como nunca antes en su vida.

-La ciencia es ciencia, no una puta esfera mágica de los milagros.- se frotó sus ojos rojos rodeados de profundas ojeras. –Tal vez deberíamos llamar al mentalista, aunque no creo que tenga muy estudiada la psicología de los bebés.- sonrió secamente.

-¿Qué tal Francois? Ella es muy buena calmándola.- sugirió, ya más que totalmente agotadísima.

-Puede que ayuden, puede que no. Lo cierto es que los bebés son totalmente impredecibles.- se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente, lanzando un gran suspiro. –Ya la has visto, llora y se calma, vuelve a llorar, vuelve a calmarse y entonces llora todavía más fuerte.- se jaló los cabellos apretando fuertemente los dientes, tan sacado de quicio como ella. –Cuando me la diste, pensé…- se calló de pronto.

-¿Qué?- lo miró por debajo de sus parpados pesados.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó triunfante. –Creo que ya sé lo que quiere.- se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, pegándolos con sus estómagos casi al ras y su hija en medio de ellos presionada contra sus pechos. Sus chillidos cesaron de pronto. –Ah… así que era eso. Tenía razón.- rió entre dientes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó totalmente perdida. -¿Qué quiere?-

-Solo esto.- los señaló con un movimiento de cabeza. –Nos quiere a los dos. Quiere que estemos con ella juntos.-

-¡Oh!- la miró sorprendida, notando que ahora tenía su pulgarcito en su boca y parecía lista para dormirse finalmente. -¿Solo eso?- en cierto modo parecía demasiado fácil después de horas de sufrimiento.

-Los bebés son tan absurdamente complicados como absurdamente simples.- resopló divertido. –O tal vez simplemente nuestra mocosa ya es demasiado caprichosa. Ja, bromeó, es imposible malcriar a un recién nacido.- rió entre dientes. –Aprovechemos que se está durmiendo y vamos a la cama.-

Fue difícil subir las escaleras los dos sin romper contacto con su hija, pero finalmente lo hicieron y se recostaron en su cómoda cama con su hija ya dormida en medio de ellos, que de inmediato se desplomaron, muertos de cansancio.

Solo una hora después fueron despertados no por su hija, sino por Francois insistiendo en que debía desayunar. Apenas se apartaron de la bebita ella se despertó y empezó a llorar a gritos otra vez.

-Si me permiten, la sostendré mientras comen.- dijo la chef con calma contraria a los dos padres que estaban listos para jalarse los cabellos por frustración.

-Pues inténtalo, pero no sé sí… Oh, se calmó.- apenas Kohaku le entregó el bebé a Francois, ella dejó de llorar y pasó a mirar con curiosidad a la mujer mayordomo, que la mecía suavemente en sus brazos.

-Por favor coman, me encargare.- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama aun sosteniendo al bebé.

-Gracias…- murmuraron tan impresionados como agradecidos.

-Francois es realmente maravillosa.- murmuró Kohaku un poco más relajada después de llenarse la barriga con el delicioso desayuno que trajo la susodicha.

-Sí, aunque ya debe ponerse a trabajar para llenar nuestras reservas en el barco, así que no podremos abusar mucho de su amabilidad.- masculló Senku, que iba por su tercera taza de café. –Por cierto… Si estás pensando en eso ¿verdad? En la decisión que tomaras.- la miró seriamente.

-Lo estoy pensando.- asintió lentamente. –Aún no… aún no me decido.- sorbió nerviosamente su jugo de frutas.

-Tienes otra semana más. Piénsalo bien.- terminó su café y se puso en pie. –Veamos sí la mocosa se calmó un poco, porque sí va a seguir llorando así todo el día dudo poder ir a trabajar en el barco.- rascó su oído con cansancio.

-Bien.- terminó su jugo y lo siguió hasta su habitación, donde Francois tenía a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos.

-Intente ponerla en su cesto y se despertó inquieta al instante.- informó al verlos.

-Debe gustarle el contacto piel con piel.- supuso Senku. –Aparentemente a los bebés les gusta sentir la calidez y escuchar los latidos del corazón o alguna mierda de esas.- bostezó. –Demonios, planeaba ir a ayudar con el barco hoy, pero estoy tan cansado que no serviría de nada.- rió entre dientes. –Creo que mejor me quedaré a intentar dormir, cosa que dudo lograr porque seguramente la mocosa no tardara en despertar de nuevo.- sus hombros se desplomaron.

-Sí me lo permiten, no me importaría quedarme un par de horas con ella.- ofreció Francois sonriendo amablemente.

Los dos padres la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Lo harías? Pero…- Kohaku se mostró un poco insegura.

-No es una mala idea… viendo que Tsukiku parece tan cómoda con ella.- murmuró Senku, frotando su barbilla. –Y ya hemos preparado un par de biberones con leche materna por si tiene hambre, así que técnicamente no habría ningún problema. Pero…- apartó la mirada, inseguro.

Francois sonrió, luciendo divertida.

-No tengo ninguna intención de robarles a su bebé, sí eso es lo que les preocupa.- Senku y Kohaku se estremecieron.

-¡Claro que eso no me preocupa!- gritaron a susurros, un poco demasiado a la defensiva.

-Ella estará bien conmigo mientras ustedes descansan un par de horas. Estaré libre hasta las once, ya que el almuerzo se sirve a las doce y media, por lo que podrán dormir un buen par de horas. Una vez despierten se las devolveré y ella seguirá amándolos, son sus padres, después de todo.- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a retirarse de la habitación llevando el bolso con todo lo que la bebé podría necesitar con ella. –Dulces sueños, los despertare sí los necesito.- cerró la puerta suavemente al marcharse aun con sus brazos ocupados por la bebita y el bolso. Realmente era increíble.

-Ni siquiera nos dio una opción al respecto.- murmuró Kohaku con gotitas bajando por su sien.

-Debemos vernos como un par de mierdas para que ofrezca tan amablemente su ayuda y gratuita.- rió Senku frotando su rostro. –Como sea, es un hecho que necesitamos dormir más, en especial tú, que necesitas recuperarte lo antes posible.- volvió a recostarse en la cama. -¿Vienes o qué?-

-Umm… sí.- se recostó a su lado, guardando una distancia considerable. –Bueno… solo serán un par de horas.- bostezó y antes de darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormida, igual que Senku.

Estaban realmente agotados.

Cuando despertó, Senku ya no estaba y Francois le regresó a su bebé diciéndole que él se marchó un poco antes para ir a trabajar en el barco. Después de dejarle su almuerzo listo, la chef también se marchó, dejándola sola con su hija dormida.

Tsukiku se despertó una hora después, justo luego de que terminara de almorzar, llorando pero no por hambre, sino porque había ensuciado su pañal.

Kohaku ya la había cambiado antes una vez, pero con ayuda de Senku, así que estuvo un poco nerviosa mientras la cambiaba sola por primera vez. En realidad fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó, apestaba a diablos, claro, pero no era tan malo. Podría sobrevivir a hacer eso diariamente. Era su deber como madre, después de todo.

Senku regresó extrañamente temprano ese día cargando un bolso extraño, y en compañía de Chrome, Kaseki y Suika.

-¿La mocosa está dormida?- preguntó al verla en la cocina meciendo su cesto.

-No. He estado intentando que se duerma como por una hora.- hizo una mueca. –Parece malhumorada, pero por suerte no está llorando.- chupaba su pulgar ansiosamente a pesar de que había rechazado el pecho y tenía su pequeño ceño fruncido.

-Excelente, quédense aquí.- mandó mientras se marchaba escaleras arriba llevando ese extraño bolso con él.

-Oh, no había visto a la pequeñita de cerca.- Kaseki se acercó al cesto e inclinó la cabeza para ver a la bebita. –Qué linda, se parece bastante a sus padres.- le acercó su dedo, que ella de inmediato envolvió en una manito como lo hizo antes con Suika.

-Es bastante linda para ser hija de una go…- antes de terminar la frase, Chrome pudo sentir un aura oscura elevarse lentamente desde Kohaku, amenazando con tragarse su alma y engullirla hasta hacerla trizas. –Hija de una… una… mujer tan fuerte y alguien tan feo como Senku, claro, iba a decir eso.- rió tensamente, temblando hasta los huesos.

Eso pareció bastar para que Kohaku lo dejara vivir por ahora, al menos.

-¡Oigan!- llamó Senku desde las escaleras. –Ya es hora, vengan aquí con la mocosa a su cuarto.-

Curiosa, Kohaku tomó a su hija en brazos y lideró el camino hasta la habitación de Tsukiku, donde Senku los esperaba apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa ladina de las suyas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Senku?- Kohaku lo miró con ojos entornados.

-Ya lo verás. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste sobre juegos para la mocosa? Bueno, dije que le conseguiría juguetes. Y aquí tiene el primero.- abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tsukiku.

Kohaku entró a la habitación y al fijar sus ojos en la cuna jadeó.

Fijado del cabezal de la cuna había un pequeño mástil curvo con cuatro varas fijadas a este por medio de un engranaje raro, pero sus ojos les prestaron más atención a las figuras que colgaban de las varas por algunos trozos de cuerda, girando y produciendo un bajo sonido como de campanas. Las figuras eran un cohete como el de la bandera del reino de la ciencia, un par de estrellas, uno con forma de sol y otro de media luna, y muchas bolas de colores de las cuales solo reconoció dos, una que parecía la tierra y otra que era como el planeta llamado Saturno que Senku le mostró una vez con el telescopio. ¡Y todo tenía puntitos brillantes en todas partes!

-¡Wow! ¡Es increíble, Senku!- sonrió enormemente, luego bajo la mirada hacia Tsukiku, que todavía se veía malhumorada y tenía sus ojitos fijos en el techo. -¿Cómo se llama?-

-Es un móvil para bebés, por supuesto. Es absurdamente fácil de hacer, aunque no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo yo mismo y recurrí a la ayuda de mis compañeros artesanos.- sonrió mirando a Chrome y Kaseki, que se veían tan impresionados como Kohaku.

-Sí, nosotros lo hicimos.- murmuró Chrome con la boca abierta. -¡Pero no era así antes! ¡Ahora es más… es más…!...-

-Brillante.- completó Kaseki. –Increíble. ¿Cómo le diste ese brillo a mi creación para la pequeñita? Es realmente impresionante.-

-Es simple brillantina.- Senku rió entre dientes. –La visión del recién nacido no es como la nuestra, su cerebro no está lo suficientemente desarrollado para procesar toda la información que le envían los ojos, así que ven todo borroso. Por lo tanto para llamar su atención debemos presentarle solo objetos brillantes o que contrasten, preferiblemente de colores rojos o blancos y negros. Por eso me desapegué de la realidad y pinte de colores más llamativos los planetas del sistema solar. Excepto Marte y la Tierra. Y llené todo de brillantina.- se acercó a Kohaku y miró a su hija. –Vamos, ponla en su cuna. Quiero estudiar su reacción y saber sí debo o no debo agregar algo para que le resulte más entretenido.-

-Creo que le encantara, sí a mí me fascina.- la joven madre sonrió emocionada mientras se acercaba a la cuna y se inclinaba para depositar allí a su bebé.

-¿Así que para eso querías el titanio, el aluminio y el hierro, aparte de todos esos químicos?- preguntó Chrome sorprendido. –Wow, me sorprende que algo tan bonito salga de tanto trabajo. ¡La brillan-tiene se ve genial!-

Tsukiku pestañeó cuando su madre se alejó después de dejarla en la cuna, pareciendo como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el móvil.

-Se dice brillantina, idiota.- contestó Senku a las palabras del otro científico. Kohaku se rió y los dos volvieron la vista a su bebé, solo para quedarse sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Suika se paró de puntitas para ver por encima de los barrotes de la cuna.

Chrome también se acercó y observó con curiosidad a Senku y Kohaku al verlos congelados, sorprendiéndose al ver sus rostros. Ella tenía la cara roja y una sonrisa temblorosa, viéndose como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, mientras que él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, con cierto tono de rosa en el rostro, lo que le recordaba a cada vez que veía un material raro o empezaban un nuevo proyecto, solo que sus ojos de alguna forma parecían brillar todavía más, tanto como brillaban los de Kohaku. Se extrañó al ver que Suika también se puso así de pronto y miró a la cuna, solo para de repente entenderlo todo.

-¡Oh…!... ¡Está sonriendo!- se inclinó sobre la cuna con una gran sonrisa. En efecto, la pequeñita tenía una pequeña sonrisita desdentada en su rostro regordete. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su nuevo juguete y alzaba los bracitos como sí quisiera alcanzar las figuras brillantes y coloridas en movimiento con sus pequeños deditos. La sonrisa era un poco temblorosa y rápidamente desapareció, pero pronto otra floreció y lanzó un pequeño sonido de felicidad parecido a una risa.

Kohaku colapsó sobre el suelo, prácticamente desmayada de ternura, mientras que Senku se inclinó más sobre la cuna y bajó un poco el móvil, riendo complacido.

-¡Ja, sabía que le gustaría!- exclamó orgullosamente.

-¡Aw, mi bebé!- Kohaku se recompuso y se lanzó a tomar a la pequeña en brazos, llenándole el rostro de besos. -¡Estás sonriendo!- a pesar de verse alejada de su juguete, al ver a su madre tan animada la pequeña volvió a sonreír, ganándose más besos efusivos.

-¿Oh? ¿Esta es la primera vez que sonríe? Que honor.- murmuró el viejo Kaseki afablemente. –Dejar de lado el trabajar en el barco por unos días para concentrarse en esto valió la pena.-

-¡Suika! ¡Llama a Minami para que saque una foto!- pidió Chrome entusiasmado. -¡Yo llamaré a Ruri! ¡Tiene que ver esto!- salió corriendo detrás de la niña-sandía.

Kohaku regresó a Tsukiku a su cuna para verla mirar casi hipnotizada a su nuevo juguete. Miró a Senku, que estaba sonriendo suavemente, y un impulso en ella casi la hace lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y simplemente le sonrió cuando él volteó a verla.

-Gracias por esto, Senku.- dijo sinceramente.

-No me agradezcas.- rascó su oreja con indiferencia, apartando la mirada de ellas. –Es mi hija también, después de todo.-

-Sí…- murmuró en voz baja, de repente dándose cuenta de algo.

Él no quería irse. Él amaba a su hija tanto como ella y no quería tener que dejarla aquí cuando partieran. Pero debían, porque esto era por el futuro de la humanidad, por el futuro de su hija también. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes, de algún modo ya lo suponía pero realmente no reflexionó al respecto. Sí ella estaba sufriendo solo con pensar en dejar a su bebé ¿cómo estaría él que debía dejarla no importa qué? Porque su misión era demasiado importante, por el bien de todos y por el bien de su hija también.

En ese momento, a pesar de las mil dudas que aún corrían por su mente, Kohaku tomó su decisión. Y no había marcha atrás.

**Continuara... **

Holaaa! :D

Lamento si me tarde un poquito con este cap, quería subirlo antes pero me alargue mucho en cosas q no pensé q me darían tanto trabajo xP Al final tuve q dividir el cap porq ya estaba llegando a las 10 mil palabras y yo dije oieee noooo! Es demasiado xD Igual quedó larguito, este es el cap más extenso del fic hasta ahora owo

Al menos ya tengo parte del próximo cap escrito uwu

Quería darles diez billones de gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, favs y follows! Alegran mis días como no tienen idea TTwTT Realmente me motivan a escribir más de este fic! QwQ9 También gracias a los que comentaron Drunk Science, me tenía nerviosa ese fic pero me alegra q les haya gustado tanto 7w7r

Siento q este cap quedó medio aburrido porq las cosas más interesantes se quedaron justo en la parte q no subí x'D Pero si no lo cortaba ahí entonces tendría q seguirle y seguirle y ya me tardaría mucho más en actualizar XP

Bueno, ojala q aun así les haya gustado aunq sea un poquito y los veré pronto con otra actualización, espero! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo 10: Fiesta en el mundo de piedra.

-¡Es primero de mayo! ¡Exitosamente has cumplido tu primer mes de vida!- apenas despertaron esa mañana, Senku tomó en brazos a su hija que se despertó junto con ellos milagrosamente sin llorar y comenzó a vociferar con alegría. –Te has desecho de la ictericia, estás en el peso ideal para tu edad y hemos logrado evadir las enfermedades que me preocupaban por el momento. Sin matarte y sin matarnos, todo un logro.-

Su hija gimoteó algo adorablemente inentendible, cosa que últimamente había comenzado a hacer de tanto en tanto y que derretía el corazón de Kohaku por sobrecarga de ternura.

-No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un mes.- los ojos realmente se le aguaron un poco mientras se la quitaba a Senku de los brazos para poder besar su carita más cómodamente. –Pareciera mucho más tiempo… o mucho menos… Eh… realmente no puedo explicarlo.- rió.

Y pensar que hace poco más de un mes se sentía aterrorizada por ser madre, y hace varios meses no quería tener nada que ver ni con la sola idea. Ahora amaba tanto a su hija que el mundo antes de ella parecía un recuerdo gris y sin gracia. Y lo que la aterrorizaba era el tener que separarse de ella.

-Criar niños es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginé.- murmuró Senku cansinamente. –Y lo imaginé terriblemente difícil, pero esta mocosa superó mis expectativas. Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza.- ante sus palabras, Kohaku lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

Dijera lo que dijera, ya sabía que ese bastardo estaba tan enamorado de su hija como ella, esta vez no iba a engañarla con sus pretensiones de chico duro.

-Pues el dolor de cabeza quiere volver con papá.- exclamó al ver los ojitos azules de Tsukiku fijos en su padre. Se la colocó en brazos y fue a buscar su toalla. –Iré a darme un baño, bajo en cinco minutos.-

-Bien, bien. Calentaré un biberón.- bufó mientras se retiraba. –Yo también necesito ducharme, ya sabes.- dijo por lo bajo.

Después de un relajante baño que duro solo un poco más que cinco minutos, bajo a la cocina y sonrió al ver a Senku alimentando a su bebé con una expresión suave en el rostro. Al notarla llegar, su expresión de inmediato cambió a indiferencia.

-Lamento el retraso. ¿Ya me la das o seguirás teniéndola otro rato?- preguntó con un humor excepcionalmente bueno esa mañana.

-Desayuna y luego te la daré, de todas formas todavía no termina su biberón.-

Una vez terminó de desayunar, Senku le entregó a su niña que ya estaba dormida nuevamente y él fue a darse una ducha mientras Kohaku mecía a la pequeña en lo que picoteaba un tazón con trozos de manzana ya que aparentemente también aportaban hierro o lo algo por el estilo.

Aunque quizás ya no debería estar tan preocupada por eso, meditó mientras masticaba. Ya había pasado un mes y se sentía casi tan saludable como siempre (solo que más cansada), y había vuelto a ser considerablemente delgada, aunque no le vendría mal volver a entrenar lo antes posible para recuperar un poco más sus músculos tonificados. De todos modos debía comer lo que Senku y Francois dijeran, pero pronto le preguntaría al respecto.

Cuando Senku regresó y se dispuso a comer su desayuno, le informó que iría a trabajar en el barco otra vez, pero en esta ocasión la sorprendió diciendo también que pasaría todo el día allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo el día?- lo miró con la boca abierta. –Pero…- bajó la mirada.

-Estamos trabajando en el laboratorio, al final decidimos hacerlo móvil así que vamos a hacer unas cuantas modificaciones y también quiero comenzar a preparar el equipo y los materiales que llevaré.- masculló antes de sorber de su café. –Probablemente me quedé allí gran parte de la noche y venga solo a dormir. Pero si me necesitas para algo urgente puedes mandar a llamarme.-

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero…- él alzó una ceja. –Tsukiku cumple un mes y eso… Es un día especial ¿no crees?- sonrió mirando a su hijita dormida. -¿No deberíamos… celebrarlo de alguna forma? Aunque sea quedándonos con ella o algo así…- sugirió insegura al ver su mirada fija.

-Aún es muy pequeña para celebraciones.- hizo una mueca. –Y ya me retrasé bastante con la supervisión de la construcción del barco. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya sabes manejarte con ella sin mí así que… preferiría seguir las cosas como ya las planee.-

-Oh… d-de acuerdo.- intentó ocultar su decepción. –Entonces ve, ya no te molestaré.- se levantó de su asiento y se fue escaleras arriba rápidamente, ignorándolo cuando llamó su nombre.

Entró en su habitación y dejó a su hija en su cesto para luego sentarse en la cama con los brazos cruzados. No sabía por qué, pero realmente se sentía molesta con Senku ahora mismo, a pesar de que entendía su punto y sabía que él tenía razón, como siempre. Pero… ¡simplemente estaba furiosa!

Estuvo enfurruñada en su habitación una buena hora hasta que su hija volvió a despertarse con hambre. Darle del pecho la relajó un poco y luego la llevó a su cuna para verla jugar con el juguete que su padre le había regalado hace varios días. Estaba en eso cuando Ruri, Yuzuriha y Suika llegaron de visita.

-¡Cumplió su primer mes de vida!- las otras dos mujeres miraron con dulzura a la bebita mirando atenta a las figuras que colgaban sobre su cabeza, mientras que Suika simplemente se paró de puntitas para ver mejor a la pequeña.

-Es increíble, casi pareciera que nació la semana pasada.- murmuró Yuzuriha. –Aunque tal vez sea porque he estado muy ocupada con el barco y… otras cosas, y no pude visitarla tanto como quise.- suspiró con tristeza.

-Sigues siendo una de sus personas favoritas.- aseguró Kohaku sonriendo.

-Ha crecido bastante a comparación de cuando nació, pero sigue siendo tan pequeñita.- Ruri acarició las mejillas regordetas de su sobrinita. –Se la ve muy saludable y preciosa, has hecho un buen trabajo como madre.- la felicitó dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Bueno, Senku me ayuda mucho.- hizo una mueca al pensar en él.

-Él nunca pareció interesado en niños, me sorprende gratamente el que sea un padre tan maravilloso.- Yuzuriha llevó sus manos a sus mejillas con ternura al mirar a la pequeña. –Son una familia hermosa… Por cierto ¿dónde está él?-

-Dijo que tenía que irse a trabajar en el barco y que no volvería en todo el día.- masculló con el rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oww, que pena.- la única castaña se llevó las manos al pecho. –Bueno, estoy segura de que pronto tendrán la oportunidad de celebrar de todas formas.- las tres recién llegadas compartieron sonrisas misteriosas, confundiendo a la joven madre.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- inquirió.

-¡De hecho sí! Tengo un regalo especial para Tsukiku-chan y para ti también por su primer mes.- sacó dos bolsas de esas que usaba para entregar la ropa que sus clientes compraban.

-Wow, muchas gracias.- tomó las bolsas y de inmediato revisó su contenido. –Aww, que lindura.- la primera contenía dos mini vestiditos, uno completamente blanco repleto de moños en la falda y otro blanco con patrones verdes aquí y allá.

-Me aseguré de que sean cómodos de usar para ella, y también son de la tela más suave, por supuesto.- aseguró la artesana.

-Son muy lindos, eres increíble.- los abrazó contra su pecho, resistiendo el impulso de probárselos ahora mismo porque parecía muy tranquila en su cuna con su juguete y no quería molestarla. –Bueno, veamos que tenemos aquí.- abrió la segunda bolsa, sacando un vestido rojo que claramente era para ella, sin tirantes y con falda plegada, con un moño en la cintura. Lo presionó contra su pecho, notando que debía llegarle por encima de las rodillas. –Hmm… me gusta.- sonrió, a lo que Yuzuriha suspiró aliviada.

-Menos mal, temía que no te gustara, ya que tus gustos no son muy fáciles de adivinar.- rió nerviosamente.

-Por cierto, hablé con Senku antes de venir y dijo que ya podrías salir a pasear con la pequeña.- murmuró su hermana sonriendo. –Ya que parece que no va a dormirse pronto ¿qué tal si salimos a caminar un poco? Dijo que estaría bien con unos veinte minutos.- sugirió.

-¡Genial! Odió estar en casa todo el día.- estiró sus brazos. –Amo a mi hija, pero aún no me acostumbro a la falta de actividad.- suspiró.

Aprovechando que todavía era temprano y no hacía tanto calor ni el sol estaba tan fuerte, salieron casi de inmediato después de que envolviera a Tsukiku en una manta delgada.

Evitaron acercarse al laboratorio y demás y fueron por el bosque hasta terminar en los campos de flores, donde se detuvieron un momento para admirar los girasoles a petición de Suika.

-Aquí fue la primera vez que vi el mundo a través de mis lentes.- murmuró la niña mientras acariciaba los pétalos de un girasol. –Tsukiku-chan también ve borroso como yo ¿no es cierto?-

-En realidad es solo que no puede procesar lo que ve.- corrigió Yuzuriha. –Pero pronto debería comenzar a ver normalmente.-

-Eso esperó, porque sería una pena que no pueda ver lo lindos que son los girasoles.- la niña sonrió suavemente.

Kohaku sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia su hija.

No pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo sería ella cuando tuviera la edad de Suika? Hermosa, sin duda, pero ¿cómo sería su personalidad? Sus gustos y disgustos, en qué sería buena y en qué sería mala, ¿sabría cazar o nadar o trepar árboles? ¿Tendría muchos amigos o solo unos pocos?

¿Llegaría a verla crecer?... Después de todo ella…

-Kohaku-chan.- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Yuzuriha. -¿Te parece bien ir a la aldea ahora antes de volver?-

-Podemos hacerle una visita a papá, y Jasper no ha visto a la bebé aún, ahora que lo pienso.- agregó Ruri.

-Oh, claro.- asintió, liderando el camino hacia la aldea.

Llegaron a donde estaban su padre, Jasper y Turquoise hablando entre sí y estos al notarlo de inmediato se acercaron a la bebita.

-Me alegra ver que está sana.- dijo Turquoise acariciando una de sus mejillas después de ponerse el desinfectante que Senku preparó.

-Creo que ya estoy acostumbrándome a la idea de ser abuelo.- su padre rió afablemente al ver a su nieta sonreír ante las caras graciosas que hacía para ella. –Ella es muy risueña, igual que tú cuando acababas de llegar a este mundo.-

-Felicidades.- fue todo lo que dijo Jasper, manteniéndose un poco al margen.

-¿No quieres cargarla?- le preguntó Kohaku, ofreciéndole el desinfectante para sus manos. –Eres el único de mi familia que no lo ha hecho aún.-

Jasper pareció un poco sorprendido al escucharla llamarlo familia, aunque no entendía mucho el por qué. Debería ser obvio, después de todo siempre fue un buen amigo de sus padres y fue él el encargado de su entrenamiento cuando su padre se negó a seguir entrenándola porque "ya era una señorita y debía actuar como tal". Era prácticamente un segundo padre que siempre la cubría en sus travesuras y apoyaba sus decisiones por más irracionales que fueran, pensó que era obvio que lo consideraba familia.

-Mmm… muy bien…- luego de un breve momento de vacilación, Jasper limpió sus manos con el desinfectante y tendió sus brazos para cargar a Tsukiku, que lo miró curiosa, antes de sonreírle. Jasper parecía como si hubiera vuelto a probar algodón de azúcar por primera vez y también le regaló una breve sonrisa. –Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras una bebé.- finalmente dijo.

-Ja, es cierto.- Turquoise sonrió. –Jasper siempre fue tu favorito después de tus padres.-

-Parece que Tsukiku también te quiere.- comentó su padre.

Y no exageraba, por alguna razón Tsukiku permaneció muy tranquila en brazos de Jasper y hasta se durmió, por lo que luego de una breve conversación finalmente se despidió y volvió a su casa para recostar a su hijita en su cesto y tomar una siesta hasta que la despertara con su llanto o bien alguien la despertara para el almuerzo.

Acabó despertándose por su hija a eso del mediodía, la alimentó y Francois llegó a prepararle el almuerzo un poco más tarde de lo habitual ya que estuvo ocupada con las preparaciones de las provisiones para el barco.

Comió mientras la chef sostenía a su bebé que había vuelto a quedarse dormida y luego la despidió y volvió a recostar a Tsukiku en su cesto, solo para que se despierte media hora después exigiendo más pecho. La alimentó y luego ambas cayeron dormidas, despertándose luego solo para cambiarle el pañal y volver a dormirse ambas otra vez mientras le daba el pecho ya que después de todo todavía se sentía bastante cansada la mayoría del tiempo.

Se despertó con el sonido de un llanto incesante cuando ya había caído la noche y rápidamente se incorporó y comenzó a mecer a su hija, susurrándole palabras suaves para intentar que se calmara. No funcionó.

Intentó darle del pecho, pero lo rechazó, y siguió llorando incluso cuando comenzó a pasearla por toda la casa e incluso cuando la puso en su cuna y bajó el móvil a su alcance. No tenía el pañal sucio ni gases, tampoco parecía que le doliera nada, así que Kohaku solo intentó mecerla y hablarle para que se calme, sin mucho éxito.

Se perdió la hora de la cena y contempló seriamente la idea de ir a buscar a Senku, pero la descartó al imaginar que estaría muy ocupado con su precioso barco, así que envolvió a su bebé en mantas y salió para ir a buscar a Francois, esperando que ella pudiera ayudarla. Desgraciadamente no la encontró, así que fue a la aldea con Tsukiku todavía sollozando aunque por suerte ya no a los gritos y llegó a donde su padre, su hermana y Jasper y Turquoise cenaban a la luz de una fogata.

Al verlas y escuchar el llanto de la bebita de inmediato los cuatro se pusieron de pie, abandonando sus platos en los asientos donde antes estuvieron sentados.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ruri se inclinó para ver a su sobrina con ojos llenos de preocupación.

-No deja de llorar. No puedo calmarla.- explicó cansinamente.

-¿Dónde está Senku?- preguntó su padre.

-Trabajando en el barco.- informó amargamente. Su padre frunció el ceño con dureza, desaprobación brillando en su mirada.

Ruri se ofreció a cargar a la niña después de colocarse el desinfectante y tarareó una tenue melodía que normalmente funcionaba para dormirla, pero la pequeña siguió llorando y aún peor. Rindiéndose, dejó que su padre lo intentara, pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-Tal vez deberías intentarlo tú.- una vez tampoco pudo lograr que se calme, Turquoise se acercó a Jasper. –Le agradas.-

Después de dudar un momento, Jasper suspiró y tomó a la bebita, meciéndola con paciencia. Ella fijó sus ojitos azules en él y sus sollozos disminuyeron un poco mientras estiraba una mano, como queriendo alcanzar su rostro. Jasper bajó un poco la cabeza y de inmediato Tsukiku agarró un mechón de su cabello y tiró.

Kohaku no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver a Jasper estremecerse y contener un gemido de dolor, pero luego sonrió con ternura al ver que él la dejaba seguir haciendo eso ya que al menos dejó de llorar. Él de verdad parecía agradarle mucho.

Mientras el pobre guardián de la sacerdotisa sufría en manos de la hija del jefe para entretenerla, Ruri le ofreció comer un poco y ella no rechazó la comida ya que tenía bastante hambre. Solo se quedó allí media hora antes de que el aumento del frío la preocupara y decidiera volver a casa, envolviendo a Tsukiku en una manta extra que su padre le dio por las dudas.

Cuando regresó a su casa, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola y Senku salió de allí corriendo con una mirada frenética en sus ojos, chocando su frente contra la de ella al no notarla a tiempo y ser incapaz de frenarse. Al verse sacudida por el impacto, Tsukiku volvió a llorar a gritos.

-¡Agh! ¡Mierda!- Senku frotó su frente, habiéndose llevado la peor parte del golpe, pero rápidamente se recuperó y la miró con infinito reproche en su mirada. -¿Dónde demonios estabas con la niña a esta hora, Kohaku?- gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Idiota! ¡Volviste a hacerla llorar!- también lo miró mal mientras mecía a su bebé. -¿Y podrías moverte? Quiero entrar.- él se hizo a un lado de inmediato.

-Contesta a mi pregunta, Kohaku. ¿Dónde estaban?- repitió con la mandíbula tensa.

-Estaba con mi familia.- contestó secamente, intentando darle del pecho a su bebé. Suspiró aliviada cuando esta vez sí lo aceptó.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que era una buena idea salir corriendo en medio de la noche con la mocosa para hacerles una visita a tu padre y a tu hermana?-

-No lo hice porque se me ocurrió y ya, ella estaba llorando mucho y no podía calmarla.- lo miró ofendida.

-¿Y por qué no mandaste a llamarme?- reclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Simplemente pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado con el barco y no debería molestarte a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.- masculló, comenzando a molestarse por todos sus reclamos. Estaba demasiado molesta y cansada para tolerarlo ahora.

Él la miró con ojos entrecerrados, antes de ponerlos en blanco y llevarse una mano a la frente.

-Bien, digamos que te creo. ¿No pudiste al menos dejar una nota? Por algo aprendiste a leer y escribir ¿o no?-

Ella hizo una mueca. Bueno, tal vez debería haberlo hecho… pero simplemente no se le ocurrió, y de habérsele ocurrido de todos modos tal vez no lo habría hecho.

-No creí que llegarías tan pronto.- murmuró en voz baja, apartando la mirada.

-Claro, por supuesto.- volvió a rodar los ojos. -¿Sabes qué? Solo vamos a dormir de una vez.- dio media vuelta, con los hombros hundidos y paso aletargado, probablemente cansado por haber trabajado en el barco todo el día.

Kohaku se mordió el labio, negándose a sentir culpa al imaginar lo que habrá pensado al llegar tan agotado y no verlas en la casa.

Una vez su bebé se durmió después de vaciar toda la leche de un pecho, la joven madre la recostó en su cesto y se metió en la cama junto a Senku.

Ambos se miraron con cansancio e irritación, antes de darse la vuelta y dormir lo más apartados posible el uno del otro.

.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Llegó el gran día!- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa triunfante. -¡Finalmente vamos a celebrar el nacimiento de la princesa del reino de la ciencia y su primer mes de vida!-

-¡SI!- muchos vitorearon mientras preparaban todo para la fiesta que se empezaría a celebrar a las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Soy el único que cree que esto es una mala idea?- inquirió Chrome, todavía en contra de la idea de la fiesta.

-Sí, eres el único.- dijo Ryusui.

-No, no eres el único.- Ukyo sonrió nerviosamente. –Pero tal vez no salga tan mal… esperó.-

-¡Claro que nada saldrá mal! ¡Será la mejor fiesta que el mundo de piedra haya visto!- insistió el capitán.

-Por favor no olvides que es una fiesta para bebés.- el arquero lo miró con gotitas recorriendo toda su sien.

-Esto no terminará nada bien.- Chrome dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Había estado repitiendo lo mismo desde que le dijeron la idea y nunca lo escuchaban. No sabía ni por qué se molestaba.

Como todavía faltaban un par de horas para que la fiesta comenzara y realmente no tenía nada más que hacer allí aparte de quejarse, decidió ir a seguir ayudando con el barco, después de todo se supone que era su trabajo distraer a Senku y que no sospechara nada.

Al llegar encontró a Senku trazando algo en uno de los planos del laboratorio con cara de que podría destrozarlo en pequeños pedazos en cualquier momento.

-Hasta que llegas, Chrome.- murmuró con la mandíbula tensa. –Voy a necesitar más caolinita para mezclarla con cuarzo y feldespato y lograr hacer la pasta con la que obtendré porcelana para crear unas cuantas herramientas necesarias en el laboratorio.-

-Oh, eh…- rayos, Ruri se decepcionaría mucho si faltaba a la fiesta. -¿Es urgente? Porque, eh… tengo planes hoy con… Ruri.- se sonrojó.

Senku tensó aún más la mandíbula, antes de rodar los ojos.

-No, realmente no. Pero lo necesitaré para antes de que acabé la semana.-

-¡Genial! En un par de días te conseguiré todo el que quieras.- aseguró.

-Sí, sí. Sí solo viniste a decir que tienes planes con Ruri ya puedes largarte.- prácticamente lo echó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Chrome hizo una mueca. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Decidió no decir nada y marcharse. ¿Tal vez criar bebés ponía de mal humor a la gente?

Al salir se encontró con Kaseki y Gen entrando cargando unas botellas que parecían recién hechas y no pudo evitar mirarlos con un poco de reproche.

-¿De nuevo vas a hacerte más de esa bebida que tanto te gusta?- rodó los ojos. –Los refrigeradores ya están llenos. ¡Y Mirai rompió las botellas que pusiste junto a su hermano, bastardo!- bueno, en realidad fue él, pero Gen no necesitaba saber eso.

-Piensas tan mal de mí, Chrome-chan.- se hizo el dolido. –Pero descuida, tengo suficiente de mi hermoso refresco por el momento, solo estoy…- se calló por un momento, sonriendo perversamente. –Probando cosas nuevas, o al menos nuevas para ustedes, podrías decirlo. Pronto lo veras.- rió misteriosamente.

-Ustedes los de la era moderna son raros.- bufó. –Incluso Senku está raro hoy. ¡Nunca antes lo había visto de tan malhumor!-

-Oh, estuvo así todo el día.- comentó el viejo Kaseki. –Llegó a trabajar con muy mala cara. Le pregunté qué sucedió pero solo dijo que ya no quería retrasarse más con el barco y empezó a trabajar como nunca antes.-

-Oh~… Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso…- Gen arqueó las cejas.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Es obvio. ¡Tuvo una pelea con Kohaku-chan!- eso pareció divertirle. –La vida de padre de familia ya le está pegando duro.-

-Lo dices como si fuera algo bueno… ¡Espera!- se tensó. -¿Eso no quiere decir que la gorila está de malhumor también? ¡Justo el día de la fiesta!- se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, eso suena malo.- el viejo Kaseki se preocupó.

-¡No hay nada que temer!- Gen parecía completamente relajado al respecto. –Ruri-chan sabrá calmar el malhumor de su hermanita, y estoy seguro de que Senku-chan acabará disfrutando la fiesta también~- canturreó con otra de sus sonrisas sospechosas.

-Y yo estoy seguro de que esto terminara mal.- negó con la cabeza, retirándose para ir a ver si Ruri necesitaba ayuda con algo.

Cuando la encontró y le preguntó al respecto, ella asintió.

-Sí, en realidad. Yo traeré a Kohaku a la fiesta sin decirle qué es. Me preguntaba si tú podrías traer a Senku sin decirle.-

Chrome hizo una mueca. En serio ¿cómo es que tenía tanta mala suerte para acabar siendo el escolta de Senku con él echando espuma por la boca por quién sabe qué? Era una lástima que no pudiera negarle nada a su Ruri.

-Eh, claro.- accedió, aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo su suerte a gritos.

Retrasó su momento de tener que ir a buscar a Senku lo más posible, ayudando a Yuzuriha a colgar sus decoraciones hechas de papeles de colores con formas de animalitos o letras de árbol en árbol, colocando los bocadillos que Francois preparó en diferentes platos sobre las mesas largas que construyeron especialmente para la ocasión y acomodando las sillas hasta que más gente llegó y comenzó a ayudar y Ryusui prácticamente le ordenó que moviera el trasero y fuera a buscar a Senku ya que hace mucho que Ruri fue a buscar a Kohaku y se suponía que los traerían al mismo tiempo.

Suspirando profundamente, Chrome se encaminó a la zona de construcción del barco con los hombros hundidos.

Senku seguía con los planos del laboratorio, aunque parecía menos enfocado que de costumbre y más frustrado que nunca. Tragando saliva, Chrome se le acercó.

-¿No tenías un compromiso para hoy?- inquirió, viéndolo apenas de reojo.

-Bueno, sí, pero… eh…- maldición ¿qué le diría para convencerlo de ir sin delatar la fiesta? Estaba de malhumor así que probablemente cualquier intento de pedirle ayuda con algo sería rechazado. Lo único que se le ocurría que no podría rechazar era… -Ehh… ¡T-Tsukiku te necesita!- casi grito de sopetón.

Instantáneamente Senku se olvidó de sus planos y volteó a verlo de lleno, acercándosele con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está en peligro inminente? ¡¿Por qué te quedaste como un idiota parado ahí por dos minutos en vez de decirme inmediatamente?!- se cruzó de brazos, luciendo listo para matarlo aunque al menos con su fuerza física no podría.

-¡N-no sé qué le pasa! Eh… ¡S-solo que Ruri me mandó a llamarte diciendo que Tsukiku te necesita en el restaurante de Francois! ¡E-es todo lo que sé! ¡Esa es la verdad totalmente!- por supuesto, él siempre fue un terrible mentiroso, pero Senku parecía tan preocupado que ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada más, ya a medio camino de la puerta cuando Chrome apenas había volteado.

Lo alcanzó rápidamente, pero debía reconocer que nunca lo vio correr tan rápido.

Llegaron al restaurante de Francois donde Ruri ya estaba allí con Kohaku vestida con un vestido rojo y Tsukiku vestida con un lindo vestidito blanco chupando su pulgar.

Senku se quedó en blanco al verlas, luego volteó a ver a toda la decoración y a todos los miembros del reino de la ciencia con grandes sonrisas en los rostros.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron todos felizmente.

Las cejas de Senku comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente y le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente que empezara a cuidarse la espalda o la pagaría caro. Tragó saliva. Juntarse tanto con Kohaku parecía haberle contagiado parte de su aura aterradora.

Afortunadamente Ruri se les acercó jalando a Kohaku con ella y la atención del actual jefe se volvió a las mujeres.

-Ehh, Ruri-nee, creí que solo sería una pequeña reunión.- murmuró la joven madre con los ojos muy abiertos, abrazando a su hija contra su pecho.

Tsukiku seguía chupándose el pulgar, solo que ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en la fiesta, las personas y las decoraciones parecían llamar su atención.

-Lo siento mucho, pero temía que no vinieran sí decíamos la verdad.- hizo una pequeña reverencia de disculpa. –Estamos planeando esta fiesta desde hace casi un mes. Todos queremos celebrar el nacimiento de Tsukiku-chan y también su primer mes de vida.-

Las miradas en los rostros de Senku y Kohaku indicaron que no estaban muy felices que se diga, tal como Chrome ya lo esperaba.

-Todos colaboramos para esta fiesta.- Yuzuriha se acercó con Taiju siguiéndola. –Queríamos hacer algo especial para ustedes.-

-¡Sí! ¡Hay que celebrar a la princesita de la ciencia!- exclamó el grandulón.

-¡Tiene razón!- Ryusui se acercó acompañado de Francois. -¡Esta fue mi idea, por cierto!- se jactó, ignorando las miradas rencorosas de los dos padres primerizos.

-¡Suika también ayudó!- ante la llegada de la niña-sandía, las miradas en los rostros de Senku y Kohaku finalmente se ablandaron.

Ambos compartieron una mirada, antes de suspirar.

-Bien, lo que sea.- dijo Senku. –Supongo que podemos quedarnos mientras la mocosa no se espanté.-

-No era necesario, pero gracias.- Kohaku sonrió cansinamente. –Pero en serio, no era necesario.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Bocadillos?- Francois se les acercó con una bandeja llena de esos pastelillos de chocolates y algunos caramelos.

El ánimo de Kohaku mejoró muchísimo después de comer las delicias de Francois y sentarse con los demás a charlar sobre lo maravillosa y adorable que era su hija y todo eso. Senku se sentó a su lado pero no comió nada y casi no habló más que para responder preguntas o aceptar felicitaciones por su paternidad.

Tsukiku parecía estarlo pasando mucho mejor que sus padres, miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, pero más a las personas que se le acercaban y le hablaban, y sonreía bastante, logrando que prácticamente todo el mundo se enamoré de ella.

Luego de una hora de charla y comidas, empezaron a presentar sus regalos a la pareja.

-Tejí estas mantas con esa "seda" con relleno por dentro para que sean más cálidas en las noches frías.- un matrimonio de ancianos les ofrecieron el primer regalo.

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron los nuevos padres, Kohaku con una sonrisa y Senku con gesto serio.

-Es lo mejor que he cazado en años.- dijo orgullosamente uno de los mejores cazadores de la aldea acompañado por su esposa, presentando un venado macho de gran tamaño muerto a los pies de los padres primerizos. Un gran regalo, la verdad.

Todos los de la era moderna se estremecieron, quién sabe por qué.

-¡Wow, esto es un gran regalo!- Kohaku sonrió emocionada. -¡Es uno de los más grandes que he visto! Muchas gracias.- hizo una reverencia, debidamente agradecida.

Senku miró el animal muerto con gotitas corriendo por su sien, antes de agradecer también con muchos menos ánimos.

Varias otras parejas de la aldea entregaron sus regalos, y luego unos cuantos de la era moderna se sumaron también.

-No es mucho, pero mi hermanito amaba cosas como estas.- uno de los miembros del equipo de la fuerza les regaló una mariposa tallada en madera pintada de rojo.

-Gracias, la colgaremos sobre su cuna.- aseguraron los padres.

-Yo le hice una pequeña diadema.- Ukyo les entregó una diadema envuelta en tela rosa con flores de tela decorándola y un moño en su extremo. –Aunque Yuzuriha me ayudó.- reconoció con una risa avergonzada.

-Y-yo le hice un peluche.- después de que le agradecieran a Ukyo, Nikki presentó tímidamente un muñeco en forma de oso bebé solo que más raro y con ojos grandes y orejas redondas. –Me enseñaron a hacerlos en secundaria, así que lo siento si no es muy bonito…-

-¡Es adorable! Te lo agradezco.- aseguró Kohaku sonriendo, mientras que Senku solo asintió y le agradeció igualmente.

Después de que Ryusui regalara una tonelada de dinero y Yuzuriha y Taiju una tonelada de ropa y peluches gigantes, Chrome se dio cuenta de que él no había preparado ningún regalo y se sintió un poco culpable al respecto. ¡Mierda! Ellos eran amigos cercanos, debió haber traído algo para su hija. No contaba el móvil, después de todo lo hizo junto al viejo Kaseki y Senku y Kaseki les regaló un "coche para bebés" que armó junto con Suika y Francois de todos modos, así que el único bastardo sin regalo que presentar allí fue él.

Antes de que pudiera seguir sintiéndose mal por eso, la noche cayó y fue hora de que llevaran a la niña dentro, pero antes de que Senku pudiera irse su suegro y otros hombres mayores de la aldea lo detuvieron.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se cruzó de brazos, más que fastidiado.

-Senku, ¿has oído hablar sobre nuestra tradición para padres primerizos? La ronda de consejos.-

Chrome se estremeció ante el temido nombre. Esa cosa tan aburrida para ancianos. Senku había estado de malhumor todo el día, seguramente esto finalmente lo haría estallar.

-¿La ronda de consejos? Ah, sí, la partera me dijo sobre eso.- rascó su oído con fastidio. –Me preguntaba cuándo pensaban hacerlo. Afortunadamente estoy preparado.- sacó una libreta y un lápiz. –Bien, empecemos.-

Ante el fácil acuerdo y predisposición de Senku para la tediosa ronda de consejos, Chrome se quedó con la boca abiertísima y casi se va de espaldas.

Ruri se marchó junto a Kohaku para ayudarla a cuidar de la bebita ya dormida mientras Senku se sentaba frente a una fogata con otros hombres de la aldea. Chrome quiso escapar, pero Kokuyo lo arrastró del cuello de su ropa para sentarlo allí también. Sorprendentemente Ryusui, Ukyo, Taiju y Gen eligieron quedarse allí por voluntad propia.

-Bueno, el primer consejo y más importante con el que siempre arrancamos es este…- un anciano comenzó a hablar. –No importa lo ocupado que estés, lo enojado, muerto de frío o calor y hambriento que puedas estar, debes poner al bebé por encima de todo.-

-Cierto, cierto.- otro anciano continuó, acariciando su barba. –Por más que tengas mucho que pescar o cazar, o mucha ciencia que hacer en tu caso, lo primero es siempre cuidar del niño.-

-No todo es deber de la madre, siempre necesitan el apoyo de su esposo o el niño no saldrá bien.- siguió otro anciano.

-Bueno, eso era obvio.- Senku dejó de lado su lápiz para rascar su oído con expresión de indiferencia.

-Habrá días en los que estés más cansado que nunca, o días en los que sientas que ya no puedes más, incluso habrá días donde te pelees con tu esposa y quieras alejarte de casa apropósito.- ante esas palabras, Senku se congeló por un momento, antes de cruzarse de brazos y apartar la mirada. –Y no está mal que quieras tener unos cuantos momentos para ti, pero solo luego de que te hayas ocupado de las necesidades del niño, y las de tu esposa también.-

-Nunca olvides que el principal trabajo de un hombre es cuidar de su mujer e hijos. Sí no logras proteger a tu familia, no te atrevas a llamarte a ti mismo un hombre.-

-Sí, sí, ya sé eso.- siguió con la mirada fija en el bosque. -¿Qué más tienen? Tampoco me hagan perder el tiempo.-

-Bueno, para el recién nacido, supongo que ya debes saber lo básico. No sacudirlo, asegurarte de que tenga buena salud y su madre también, vestirlos y alimentarlos, sacrificar un animal en su nombre, bañarlo con agua tibia y mantenerlo siempre dentro de los confines de la aldea.-

-Puedo discutir con algunos de esos puntos, pero supongo que sirven para una aldea primitiva.- rió entre dientes. -¿Qué más?-

-Lo de sacrificar un animal es muy importante para ganar la bendición de los dioses. Como es una niña, deberías sacrificar una liebre, eso te asegurara un buen yerno y nietos sanos.- insistió uno de los más ancianos del pueblo.

-Sí… lo pensaré.- murmuró en voz baja, aunque por su cara Chrome podía ver que con ese comentario solo lo habían convencido más de no hacerlo nunca.

Dieron otro par de consejos sobre bebés que aburrieron hasta la muerte a todos los jóvenes presentes y que Senku ya sabía de todos modos, pero volvieron a captar su atención cuando empezaron a hablar de cuando el bebé se hiciera más grande.

-Cuando empiezan a gatear o caminar, tú empiezas a correr.- dijo entre risas un hombre de mediana edad. –Prepárate para los dolores de espalda.-

-Hmm. Interesante.- esa fue la primera vez que Senku realmente anotó algo en su libreta.

-Otra cosa muy importante que debes tener clara, jovencito, es que no vas a poder ser el héroe de tu princesa todo el tiempo.- masculló afablemente uno de los ancianos que más reconocía los meritos de Senku como jefe.

-¿Ah?-

-Cuando empiece a gatear y a caminar, tarde o temprano querrá correr, y no siempre la alcanzaras antes de que se caiga de cara al suelo.- advirtió con una risa. Senku hizo una mueca, pareciendo levemente horrorizado. –Oh, sí, los niños son un gran blanco de golpes y caídas. Pero no es tan grave como nuestra preocupación lo hace parecer.-

-Cuando los meses pasen notaras que se mueve mucho más.- dijo otro hombre de mediana edad. –La descuidas un segundo y ¡PAFF!-

Chrome no supo si reír o sentir pena al ver a Senku estremecerse.

-Esperemos que no sea como Kohaku.- murmuró el ex jefe de la aldea. –Ella era muy inquieta, se llevó un buen par de golpes mientras aprendía a caminar correctamente.- recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica. –Ruri igual, pero Kohaku casi parecía disfrutar estrellarse contra árboles o caerse al río.- negó con la cabeza.

Senku palideció, de repente mirando con desconfianza el cuerpo de agua que rodeaba toda la aldea.

-Uno de mis hijos era tan inquieto que se lanzó fuera de los brazos de su madre. Hasta el día de hoy oculta su cicatriz con su cabello.- otro anciano rió nerviosamente.

-Hmm. Mi hijo mayor tomó una de mis lanzas cuando me descuide solo un segundo siendo él un bebé de un año y medio.- reveló Tetsuken, el padre de Kinro y Ginro. –Logré quitársela antes de que se sacara un ojo, pero le quedó una fea cicatriz en la mejilla.

-¡¿Así que así se hizo esa cicatriz?!- Chrome se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Siempre pensó que fue por entrenamiento o algo! Ahora entendía por qué siempre se negó a decir dónde la obtuvo.

-Je, la mayoría de caídas no son graves, es cierto, pero no sientes el verdadero miedo hasta que ves a tu hija sangrar.- uno de los padres más jóvenes se estremeció. –Pobrecita, estaba caminando hacia mí y se cayó a medio camino. Eso había pasado antes, pero entonces vi que estaba sangrando por la boca.- el pobre tipo se estremeció. –Solo se rompió el labio, pero yo me puse a llorar con ella.- rió avergonzado.

-Eso no es nada, hubo una vez que…-

-Eh, disculpen.- la voz de Ukyo se alzó tímidamente, interrumpiendo al padre de mediana edad que estuvo hablando. –Creo que ya es suficiente, lo están traumatizando un poco.- señaló a Senku, que se veía más pálido que nunca y como sí fuera a vomitar.

Los que habían hablado se disculparon, mientras que los demás intentaron en vano contener la risa.

-Lo que intentamos decir, jovencito.- continuó el anciano de antes. –Es que no puedes controlarlo todo. Por mucho que lo intentes, los niños para aprender a caminar van a tropezar y van a caer, y no debes sentirte mal por eso. Es parte de vida.-

-Sí, no puedes vigilarlos todo el tiempo.- agregó otro anciano.

Senku, finalmente recomponiéndose, elevó sus ojos al cielo, como sí se le acabara de ocurrir una idea con esas palabras.

-Mejor no lo desafíen.- dijo Gen con gotitas recorriendo su sien. –Senku-chan es capaz de inventar algo para mantener vigilada a la princesita todo el tiempo y asegurarse de que no se haga ni un rasguño.-

-¡JAJA! Eres del tipo padre sobreprotector ¿eh?- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa burlona. -¡Eso será interesante de ver! ¿Se imaginan cuando la princesa crezca y tenga novio?- rió escandalosamente.

El gesto de Senku de inmediato se agrió y todos volvieron a reírse a su costa.

-Me da igual lo que digan, que no pueda evitarle todos los golpes no significa que no deba intentarlo.- masculló rencorosamente, anotando frenéticamente en su libreta.

-¡Yo te apoyare en lo que sea, Senku!- aseguró Taiju a gritos.

-¡Trajimos más barriles de de licor!- de pronto un par de aldeanos llegaron con más alcohol aunque Ruri había dicho solo dos barriles y esos se agotaron hace mucho tiempo. Chrome hizo una nota mental para delatarlos luego.

-¡Vamos, Senku, bebe un poco!- le tendieron un jarrón lleno hasta el tope.

-No gracias. No volveré a beber ni en diez billones de años.- apartó el jarrón con disgusto. –Volviendo a los consejos de padres experimentados, según leí los bebés empiezan a tener berrinches luego de cumplir un año, aproximadamente. ¿Dirían que es cierto?-

Algunos dijeron que sí, pero entre muchos se escuchó que no.

-Para mí fue mucho antes.-

-Para mí igual.-

-¡No subestimes a esos pequeños y malvados demonios con caritas de ángeles! ¡Antes de que te des cuenta ya te tienen de esclavo con llantos falsos!- contestó uno de los padres jóvenes ya borracho hasta la medula.

-¿Alrededor de qué mes dirían que empiezan con el "llanto falso"?- Senku de nuevo estaba anotando en su libreta. Algunos respondieron que desde los diez meses, otros pocos que desde los ocho y la mayoría que desde los nueve, eso de los que no habían dicho antes que empezaban alrededor del año. –Interesante.- se estaba tomando muy en serio esto de la ronda de consejos.

-¡Senku-chan!- Gen salió de la nada, sosteniendo dos botellas de su refresco favorito. –Así que no estás bebiendo alcohol de nuevo ¿eh? Entonces ¿qué tal si bebes el mejor refresco del mundo? ¡Y está frío!- le ofreció una botella.

-Ah, no veo porque no.- tomó la botella y bebió un largo trago, todavía repasando su libreta.

A partir de entonces los consejos quedaron en un segundo plano. La mayoría estaban más concentrados en beber. Senku siguió haciéndoles preguntas a los ancianos y a su suegro, anotando en su libreta hasta que ellos decidieron retirarse cuando las cosas se volvieron un poco demasiado animadas y ruidosas. Además que ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

-¡Vamos, jefe! ¿No vas a beber con nosotros?- insistieron un par de hombres.

-No.- contestó él secamente, guardando su libreta. –Voy a volver a la casa antes de que la leona me mate, con permiso.- se levantó de golpe, solo para tambalearse y volver a caer en su asiento sosteniendo su cabeza. -¿Qué mierda…?...- siseó entre dientes.

-¡UPS!- dijo Gen de pronto. -¡Lo siento mucho, Senku-chan! ¡Creo que por error te di mi refrescó mezclado con vodka que yo mismo preparé súper fuerte! ¡Como lo siento! ¡UPSI!- se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo asquerosamente falso.

-¿Qué mierda, mentalista?- Senku lo miró lleno de rencor. –Bien, el vodka es incoloro y sin sabor en su estado más puro, así que por eso no lo detecte aunque sospechaba que saldrías con una idiotez como esta. Pero ¿dónde demonios aprendiste cómo se prepara?-

-Siempre fui fanático de los cocteles mezclados con cola, ya sabes. ¡Y el vodka es uno de mis ingredientes favoritos!- explicó con una sonrisa. -¡Además que se puede hacer con materiales que obtienes fácilmente como el arroz o el trigo! ¡Fue muy fácil, tanto como engañarte para que lo bebieras!- rió traviesamente.

-¿Sí sabes que vas a pagar caro por esto, verdad?- se frotó las sienes, sonriendo dolorosamente seguramente al sentir los efectos de la borrachera venírsele de golpe.

-Ow, Senku-chan~ Yo solo quería que te divirtieras bebiendo con nosotros.- hizo pucheros ridículos.

-Pues vete a la mierda tú y tu idea de diversión. Me largó a la casa.- se puso en pie con dificultad. –Oye, grandulón, dame una mano ¿quieres?- Taiju de inmediato salió disparado a ayudar a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que hayas planeado para Senku te salió mal, Gen. Él estuvo de malhumor todo el día.- murmuró Chrome al verlo alejarse.

-¿Salirme mal?- el hombre moderno soltó una pequeña risa burlona. -¿De qué hablas, Chrome-chan? Sí mi plan apenas ha empezado y marcha a la perfección.- lo miró con ojos llenos de malicia.

Chrome lo miró confundido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada un par de hombres de la aldea lo jalaron para que se uniera a beber con ellos.

Bueno, sorprendentemente la fiesta no salió tan mal, pero la noche aún era joven y Gen acababa de darle un terrible presentimiento.

.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieren cuidarla por esta noche?- Kohaku abrazó a su bebé contra su pecho después de escuchar las palabras de su hermana, Francois y Yuzuriha.

-Últimamente tú y Senku están muy cansados, y como Tsukiku-chan ya se ha acostumbrado un poco a nosotras pensamos que podríamos cuidarla por esta noche para que puedan descansar bien.- explicó Yuzuriha.

-Oh, vamos…- empezó a decir, abrazando a su bebita adorablemente vestida y con su nueva diadema adornando su cabecita repleta de extraños cabellos blancos-verdosos. –No estamos tan mal…- justo mientras decía eso, Senku entró por la puerta casi cayéndose de borracho sostenido por Taiju.

De haber tenido las manos desocupadas Kohaku se habría dado una gran palmada en la frente.

-No creo que el padre esté en condiciones de cuidar de la niña ahora mismo.- murmuró Francois. –Más bien él necesita cuidados ahora mismo. Tsukiku-chan estará bien con nosotros.- aseguró.

Suspirando profundamente, Kohaku le dio un suave beso en la frente a su bebé antes de entregársela a Yuzuriha, que era la más cercana a ella.

-Oye. ¿Dónde demonios se llevan a mi mocosa?- preguntó Senku, su voz todavía lucida pero más lenta que de costumbre.

-Ellas la cuidaran por esta noche, ya que tú acabas de quitarme todas las excusas que podría dar para convencerlas de que no necesitamos ayuda.- masculló Kohaku rencorosamente sujetando su brazo para ayudarlo a pararse una vez Taiju se fue corriendo detrás de Yuzuriha una vez ella se marchó luego de que Ruri tomara el bolso con todo para la bebita y Francois los biberones cargados con leche materna.

-Todos tienen fe en que yo restaure la civilización ¿pero no tienen fe en que cuide de mi propia hija? Irónico.- rió entre dientes mientras lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

-No es eso. Están preocupados por nuestras horas de sueño. Y honestamente no podemos discutir mucho en eso.- hizo una mueca.

-¿Y cuando la traerán?- preguntó una vez llegaron a su habitación.

-Mañana temprano.- respondió dejándolo caer sobre la cama y ayudándolo a quitarse sus zapatos. -¿No tienes ganas de vomitar ni nada, verdad?- indagó, un poco insegura de sí debía acostarse a su lado o no.

-Nah, ni que hubiera comido mucho.-

-¿Y cómo fue que te emborrachaste? Creí que era "diez billones por ciento seguro que no volverías a beber".- citó sus palabras.

-Trucos del mentalista.- chasqueó la lengua. –El bastardo me dio vodka del fuerte. Afortunadamente estaba medio diluido en cola y bebí solo un par de tragos, menos de media botella, pero bebí lo suficiente para atrofiar mis sentidos. Mañana me espera una resaca horrible.- rió entre dientes.

-No tengo idea de qué es vodka.- suspiró, buscando entre sus bolsas algo más cómodo que el vestido rojo que traía puesto. –Por cierto, mi padre dijo que él guardaría algunos de los regalos que nos dieron hoy y mañana o pasado nos los traería.- informó luego de haber encontrado un vestido mucho más suelto. Al ver que Senku estaba dándole la espalda, empezó a sacarse el vestido rojo. –Estoy muy agradecida con todos, aunque el mejor regalo sin duda fue el venado.- ya casi podía saborearlo, y sus pieles sin duda serían útiles.

-Pues… no está mal. Pero prefiero el coche de bebés que hizo Kaseki, nos será muy útil por largo tiempo.- dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa de las suyas, solo para congelarse.

Ella al principio no entendió por qué, luego recordó que estaba inclinada a punto de sacarse el vestido por los tobillos. Su rostro se volvió rojo remolacha y rápidamente se incorporó y pateó el vestido rojo lejos, colocándose a su máxima velocidad el otro vestido.

-B-buenas noches.- se acostó a su lado pero lo más lejos posible de él evitando mirarlo todo el tiempo.

Lo oyó reír secamente.

-¿Qué pasa, leona? ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?- lo sintió acercarse un poco más por el movimiento del colchón. Su corazón empezó a latir locamente, recordando lo qué pasó la última vez que él estuvo borracho. -¿O acaso estás nerviosa?-

-¡Claro que no estoy nerviosa!- volteó a verlo con indignación, solo para congelarse al darse cuenta de lo cerca que ya estaba de ella, semi recostado con un brazo aguantando su peso para sentarse alzando parte de su cuerpo sobre ella, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Ah, no? Porque tu expresión ahora mismo podría haberme engañado haciéndome pensar lo contrario.- se acercó un poco más, volviéndola más roja todavía, antes de alejarse riendo. –Tranquila, leona. Me miras como sí me fuera posible aprovecharme de ti. ¿Si recuerdas que puedes matarme de un golpe, no?- la miró burlonamente.

-¡Cállate, no estaba pensando nada de eso!- dijo con el rostro ya ardiendo para este punto.

-Digamos que te creo.- sonrió descaradamente. –De todos modos, aunque esté absurdamente borracho, no se me apetece seducirte ni nada por el estilo. Para empezar fuiste tú la que no me dejó ir esa fatídica noche hace aproximadamente diez meses.- soltó una seca carcajada. –No es que lo recuerdes.- agregó.

-¿Q-qué?- se volvió de lleno para estar cara a cara con él, también apoyando su peso en un brazo para sentarse. -¡Cuida tu boca, Senku!- frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Solo digo la verdad. Nada habría pasado si no hubieras estado tan ansiosa de tenerme entre tus…-

Calló cuando Kohaku se le lanzó encima, postrándolo en diagonal sobre la cama con su cabeza colgando fuera del colchón y con ella sobre él con su puño a centímetros de su rostro.

-¡¿Estás intentando llamarme una mujer sin honor?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me deshonró y ahora te atreves a insultarme! ¡Dame una buena razón para no golpearte y enviarte a dormir fuera con los osos, bastardo!- tomó el cuello de su ropa con la mano que no estaba usando para amenazarlo.

Senku se quedó en silencio por un momento, por una vez sin esa estúpida sonrisa de las suyas, con su rostro serio y pensativo.

-No pretendía insultarte.- murmuró finalmente. –Solo quería asegurarte que de mí no saldría ninguna iniciativa por seducirte incluso aunque esté tan borracho como estoy, y que la última vez que terminamos… como terminamos, fue porque en un principio no me permitiste poner freno a la situación. Sin embargo, no soy ninguna inocente pobre victima respecto a la concepción de la mocosa, lo reconozco.- finalmente volvió a reír, una pequeña risa nerviosa. –Ya que en las dos ocasiones, yo fui quién dio claras señales de querer empezar a sobrepasar los límites de una relación platónica.-

-¿Plato qué cosa? Espera, ¿cómo que dos ocasiones?- lo miró absolutamente confundida.

-Esa vez… y esta vez…- se removió un poco y Kohaku jadeó ruidosamente al sentir algo presionando contra su muslo.

De repente, una ráfaga de borrosos recuerdos invadió de golpe su mente. Todo era confuso y faltaban grandes piezas, muchas cosas que saltaban de un extremo a otro, pero finalmente tenía una idea general de qué fue lo que sucedió… esa noche.

Y ella que pensó que su rostro no podría arder todavía más que antes, ahora no solo su rostro sino todo su cuerpo se sentía en llamas.

-S-Senku…- tragó saliva, alejándose de su rostro pero permaneciendo todavía sobre él.

Él se cruzó de brazos, como si no le importara la situación en la que estaban o el estar casi cayéndose de la cama.

-Solo para que conste, que me atraigas físicamente cuando estoy ahogado de borracho no significa que me gustes.- masculló con una mirada de indiferencia. –Aunque el vodka no aumenta mucho los niveles de testosterona por sí solo que se diga, pero…-

-No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices.- lo interrumpió. –Pero… ya entendí lo que tratabas de decirme antes.- tragó saliva. –No eres inocente, para nada, pero al menos intentaste evitar la situación, supongo…- se mordió el labio.

Él se tensó por completo, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué estás hablando como sí lo recordaras?- preguntó sonando casi sin aliento.

-Porque… acabó de recordar.- apartó la mirada, avergonzada por la intensidad con la que la observaba. –No todo, y es borroso, pero…-

-Recuerdas.- la miró con la boca abierta. -¿Qué recuerdas?- preguntó tragando saliva.

Ella apartó la mirada. Mientras más pensaba en eso más avergonzada se sentía por su situación actual, y recordar pequeños detalles y la forma en la que se sentía la estaba haciendo sentir extraña.

Recordaba el sudor perlando todo su cuerpo, sus manos en su cuerpo y también su boca en su cuello y en… muchos otros lugares. Oh, cielo santo, los dos eran unos malditos pervertidos.

-Recuerdo que también es mi culpa.- solo dijo bruscamente.

-Por tu cara pareces recordar mucho más.- sonrió burlonamente, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos y estaba tensa en los bordes.

-¡¿Y qué si recuerdo más?!- gruñó molesta. -¡Solo estábamos borrachos! No te gusto y no me gustas. ¡Por eso nunca me besaste incluso en una situación así!- se apartó de él casi como si quemara, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Lentamente, él se incorporó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Te dejó embarazada por una estúpida borrachera… ¿y a ti te preocupa un beso?- la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

-¡No me preocupa! ¡De hecho, me alegra mucho!- gritó enojada. -¡Nunca querría besarte!- aseguró evitando mirarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó sonando divertido, como si no se la tomara en serio, el maldito miserable.

-¡Sí, bastardo!- volteó a verlo con furia, solo para congelarse al ver su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo.

Sus ojos bajaron a sus labios, ásperos y resecos, pero atractivos en cierta forma, llenos y rojos. Alzó la mirada otra vez, solo para quedarse sin aliento cuando lo vio mirar sus labios también. Él alzó la mirada también y… ¿era su imaginación o estaba más cerca que antes? ¿Quién se acercó? ¿Fue él o acaso fue ella? ¿O ambos? No le importó mucho saber la respuesta, porque antes de darse cuenta estaban todavía más cerca.

Y antes de darse cuenta, sintió sus labios contra los suyos, tan ásperos y resecos como imaginó, pero cálidos y firmes al moverse contra los suyos, provocándole sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

Y… antes de darse cuenta… los dos estaban de nuevo juntos en la cama.

.

-No es justo. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme a limpiar yo? ¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta fiesta para empezar!- reclamó Chrome mientras recogía las decoraciones de uno de los árboles.

-Los demás organizadores están ocupados cuidando a Tsukiku-chan.- informó Ukyo sonriendo con condescendencia.

-Yo podría cuidarla… pero creo que no le agradó.- gotitas corrieron por su sien, seguramente por recordar como Tsukiku empezó a llorar a gritos luego de que Ruri se la dio para cargarla por un momento. –Definitivamente es una mini-gorila.- refunfuñó. –Aunque ahora mismo creo que no le agradó mucho a Senku, tampoco…- agregó murmurando por lo bajo.

-Estoy seguro de que todo el malhumor de Senku-chan se pasara para mañana, Chrome-chan, no te preocupes.- Gen agitó una mano con una sonrisa demasiado alegre.

-¡Tú cállate y mejor ayuda a limpiar también!- reclamó el científico.

Ukyo negó con la cabeza y siguió recogiendo los vasos y platos de papel que encontró en el suelo, pero entonces escuchó algo que lo hizo tensarse.

¿Gritos? ¿Estaban bajo ataque?

De inmediato tomó su arco y se preparó para correr al lugar, pero entonces escuchó otra cosa que lo hizo congelarse por completo. Los gritos eran de mujer, una mujer que conocía, y estaban gritando cierto nombre, y no eran gritos de terror ni dolor, más bien de…

Su rostro se volvió un tomate gigante instantáneamente.

-¡Ukyo! ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué te pusiste en guardia de repente?!- preguntó Chrome alterado.

Taiju, que estaba ayudando a limpiar otro sector, también le preguntó qué pasaba, mientras que Gen solo lo miró confundido.

-Eh… n-nada. S-solo…- bajó un poco su gorra para ocultar su rostro completamente avergonzado. –Escuche… algo y lo confundí con… un animal salvaje. ¡P-pero no era n-nada! ¡Todo está bien!- rió nerviosamente. –Discúlpenme, pero creo que voy a armar una tienda en el bosque hoy, muy, muy lejos de aquí. Con permiso.- rápidamente se largó de allí.

No es que fuera la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, sus oídos tenían su lado bueno y su lado horriblemente malo, pero otra cosa era escuchar a sus amigos cercanos… dándole un hermanito a Tsukiku-chan. Simplemente no. No gracias.

-¡Oye! ¡¿No vas a seguir ayudando a limpiar?!- reclamó Chrome confundido por su actitud. -¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó a nadie en particular al ver como Ukyo lo ignoraba totalmente y se marchaba lejos rápidamente casi como si huyera de algo.

Gen lo observó irse por un momento, antes de largarse a reír.

-¡Te dije que mi plan marchaba a la perfección, Chrome-chan!- canturreó antes de seguir riendo.

Chrome lo miró confundido, antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a reclamarle que ayude a limpiar.

Sorprendentemente la noche terminó normal, pero el mal presentimiento del científico ex hechicero seguía allí. Solo quedaba ver qué los esperaba el día siguiente.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza... el capítulo se alargó demasiado TTnTT Además me corte un poco el dedo, es una herida pequeña pero no tienen idea de cuanto molestan las pequeñas heridas en las manos cuando te gusta escribir diariamente x'D

Feliz navidad! :3 Aquí tienen un capi extra largo por ser tan buenos lectores y dejarme hermosos comentarios que alegran tanto mi kokoro QwQ

Jaja, publicó esto a las apuradas y en una hora ya me tengo que ir a celebrar con mi familia paterna xP

Por cierto, en el cap anterior me olvide decirles, pero realmente amaría que aquellos que usen facebook se unan al grupo que he creado para esta hermosa OTP llamado "Senku & Kohaku" uwu Sin las comillas y sin el uwu por supuesto XD Los q hablen ingles pueden unirse si quieren también, ya q estoy intentando q el grupo sea bilingüe owo

Es para compartir más sobre nuestra bella parejita :'3

Ah, y la razón por la q publique Drunk Science tan de sorpresa fue porq quería dar contexto para la ultima escena de Senku y Kohaku en este cap, pero aun así espero q haya sido entendible para quienes no lo hayan leído nwn Quisiera mantener este fic en T y no tener que subirlo a M porq realmente el fic no va de lemons como tema principal :P

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado aunq esté súper largo, ya estamos en el capi 10! YEIII! :'D Espero que se puedan unir al grupo y las veré con otra actualización probablemente el año que viene ya XP Y espero q los proximos caps ya no sean tan largos como este x3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	11. Chapter 11

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo once: Drama en el mundo de piedra.

Kohaku despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo el impulso de que su bebé la necesitaba, por alguna extraña razón. Sin embargo, apenas se sentó sobre la cama, se congeló por completo.

Senku estaba dormido acostado a su lado en la cama, nada raro ya que últimamente dormían juntos en la misma cama prácticamente todos los días, pero ese día en particular él estaba DESNUDO y ahora que lo pensaba ¡ella también estaba desnuda!

Comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero entonces recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Él llegó borracho a la casa, su hermana, Yuzuriha y Francois se llevaron a Tsukiku, y entonces… ella recordó todo lo que pasó la noche en la que concibieron a su hija, se besaron y entonces…

Ahogó un gemido de frustración y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, maldiciendo a todo lo que pudiera maldecir.

Rápida y sigilosamente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, intentando calmar su respiración acelerada.

-¿Tan rápido me abandonas?- se congeló cuando oyó la voz de Senku en medio de ponerse uno de sus vestidos cómodos para amamantar que Yuzuriha había hecho para ella. –Eso me hiere.- volteó a mirarlo, notando que recién se despertaba, frotando sus ojos y cabeza. -¿Tan malo soy en la cama?- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¡Vete al infierno, Senku!- le gritó con la cara roja.

Él siseó, sujetándose la cabeza.

-Mierda, leona, cálmate. La resaca me está matando.- masajeó su sien.

-Te lo mereces.- dijo rencorosa, aunque sin gritar esta vez. Después de un momento, volvió a hablar. –Recuerdas todo ¿verdad?- él asintió secamente, sin siquiera mirarla. -¿Y ahora qué va a pasar con nosotros?- preguntó temerosa.

Senku se tensó, dejando de lado el masaje a su cabeza para mirarla seriamente por un momento.

-¿Hablas de… nuestra relación?- indagó con voz baja.

Kohaku lo miró extrañada, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No. Habló de lo que pasó anoche, idiota. ¿No me voy a quedar embarazada otra vez, verdad?- palideció de solo pensarlo.

-Ah.- pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento, antes de tomar aire y encogerse de hombros. –Bueno, es poco probable.- suspiró. –Ahora mismo estás pasando por el puerperio, que es el periodo que le toma a tu aparato reproductor recuperarse después de un parto. Es el periodo menos fértil de la edad reproductiva de la mujer, aunque la posibilidad existe.- hizo una mueca. –Habrá que esperar un par de semanas y haré una prueba de embarazo casera, aunque no será diez billones por ciento eficaz, pero podemos intentarlo, de todos modos la probabilidad es baja y se notaría con el tiempo de igual forma.- volvió a suspirar. -¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? La resaca realmente me está matando.- frotó su frente ansiosamente.

Decidiendo que necesitaba salir de allí, no lo pensó mucho y fue a buscar agua para él.

Meditó todo lo que había pasado mientras iba y también mientras volvía, todavía sin poder creer que existía la posibilidad de que volviera a pasar por algo así. Amaba a su hija, por supuesto que sí ¡pero estar embarazada era horrible! ¡Y acababa de recuperarse de eso! Esperaba que no tuviera que pasar por eso de nuevo en mucho, mucho tiempo o mejor aún nunca. Una hija le bastaba.

-Aquí tienes.- le tendió el vaso de agua bruscamente, derramando algunas gotas.

-Tranquila, leona.- tomó el vaso con mala cara. –Te dije que es muy poco probable que te quedes embarazada, hay una probabilidad como de un quince por ciento de cien, tal vez menos teniendo en cuenta que tenías periodos irregulares. En realidad es muy variable de mujer a mujer, pero esta vez las posibilidades juegan en contra para el positivo a la gonadotropina coriónica humana.- aseguró.

-¿Positivo a la go-qué-cosa?- lo miró con la boca abierta, luego negó con la cabeza. –No importa, espero que no sea el caso, entonces.- se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada. –Porque planeaba comenzar a entrenar mañana…-

Senku se atragantó con su vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- una vez dejó de toser, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Acaso tú…?...-

-Sí.- asintió. –He decidido que me marcharé con ustedes en el barco.- informó con rostro muy serio.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, estudiándose mutuamente, hasta que finalmente él sonrió suavemente, desviando su mirada.

-No discutiré contigo, si esa es tu decisión final, pero quiero que sepas que no la comparto.- Kohaku lo miró sorprendida. ¿Qué acaso no apreciaría él más mano de obra y a su mejor guerrero a su lado en el viaje? –Honestamente preferiría que te quedes con la niña, pero como dije, no pienso discutir contigo. Sí cambias de opinión en cualquier momento incluso hasta cuando el barco ya esté listo y abordemos, no me importará que des marcha atrás.-

Kohaku no entendió del todo el por qué de sus palabras, pero asintió de todos modos.

-De acuerdo. Aunque no pienso retractarme, lo pensé mucho.- aseguró. –Empezaré a entrenar pronto y recuperaré mi fuerza.- entonces podría proteger a Senku, el futuro de la humanidad y el futuro de su hija también.

-Veamos sí dices eso cuando realmente tengamos que irnos.- rió secamente. –Je, ahora casi desearía que de verdad te quedes embarazada, así no podrías marcharte ni aunque quisieras.- aunque obviamente estaba bromeando, Kohaku no pudo evitar mirarlo mal ante esa declaración.

-¡Ni siquiera bromees con eso! ¡Lo de anoche no debió haber pasado y lo sabes!- gruñó un poco demasiado a la defensiva.

-Claro que lo sé.- rodó los ojos. –Aunque tú eras la sobria y la que debería haber intentado parar la situación, pero bueno, es totalmente entendible que no te resistas a tu querido esposo.- antes de que pudiera gritarle por hacer otra de sus bromas malas, él se puso en pie, completamente desnudo.

-¡AHHH! ¡Bastardo, vístete!- se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas?- se rió burlonamente. –Hiciste más que solo mirarme ayer durante toda la noche, ya sabes.-

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- su rostro estaba prácticamente humeando ahora. -¡No quiero volver a hablar de eso nunca!-

-Claro, antes tenías la excusa de que los dos estábamos borrachos ¿ahora qué excusa pondrías?- siguió burlándose de ella mientras se colocaba la ropa interior. –Solo admite que te gusto. No hay nada de malo en eso, somos un matrimonio, consumado y todo.- se rió más al escucharla gruñir y verla sonrojarse todavía más.

-¡Que te calles! ¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que lo empezó todo en las dos ocasiones!- descubrió su rostro y lo señaló acusadoramente.

-Bueno, no puedo negar eso.- murmuró mientras se colocaba su atuendo favorito. –Aunque, a diferencia de lo que tú has demostrado, yo puedo asegurar que nunca me acostaría contigo a menos que esté ahogado de borracho.- apenas dijo eso, ambos se congelaron.

Kohaku jadeó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él apretó la mandíbula y se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando profundamente.

-Lárgate.- dijo ella en un susurro, intentando mantener la calma y no golpearlo.

¿Por qué tuvo que decirle algo como eso después de lo que hicieron?

-Kohaku…-

-¡Vete, Senku!- exigió abrazándose a sí misma.

-No quise decir que…-

-¡Que te vayas!- estrelló un puñetazo en la pared, traspasando la madera y dejando un pequeño agujero.

Luego de dudar por un momento, finalmente la dejó sola en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Apenas se fue, Kohaku sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas.

¿Por qué la afectó tanto escuchar eso? Ya sabía cómo era Senku, sus palabras no eran una sorpresa para nadie que lo conociera, pero… en serio… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?... Decía la verdad, obviamente, pero al menos podría no sonar tan descarado al respecto, al menos podría tener un poco de consideración y no hacerla sentir como si fuera una ramera sin valor.

Sollozó, apretando los ojos con fuerza para no derramar ni una sola lágrima. No iba a llorar por ese bastardo, incluso sí tenía razón.

Se esforzó por calmarse y se marchó al baño para arrojarse agua a la cara y estar lo más decente posible. Sentía que su hija la necesitaba otra vez, e incluso sí tenía que soportar al bastardo que tenía por padre su pequeña iba a ir con ella no importa qué.

.

-La pequeña no deja de llorar, a este punto ni yo puedo calmarla.- informó Francois a Ruri, que suspiró profundamente y la tomó en brazos, sin sorprenderse cuando no se calmó.

-Debe querer a sus padres, será mejor llevarla con ellos ya.- decidió.

-Al menos lograron dormir bien, ya pasan de las diez de la mañana.- comentó Yuzuriha felizmente.

-Sí, eso espero.- Ruri sonrió mientras envolvía a su sobrinita en una fina manta para cubrirla del sol en lo que caminaban a la casa donde sus padres debían estarla esperando sí es que no seguían dormidos.

Caminó cargando a la bebita meciéndola para apaciguar un poco su llanto en lo que llegaban a su casa. Una vez llegaron, Yuzuriha tocó la puerta por ella.

Senku les abrió rápidamente.

-Oh, aquí está.- suspiró aliviado. –Estaba a punto de ir por ella.- tendió los brazos para que se la entregara.

-Lo mismo digo.- exclamó Kohaku bajando por las escaleras. –Dénmela.- corrió para tomar a su hija antes de que el padre pudiera sostenerla. Él hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada al respecto. –Gracias por cuidarla.- hizo una reverencia a las tres.

Tsukiku finalmente dejó de lloriquear al estar en brazos de su madre otra vez.

-No fue nada.- aseguró Francois.

-¿Lograron descansar?- preguntó Yuzuriha.

Los dos se tensaron por completo, provocando que los miraran extrañadas y un poco preocupadas. Sus ojeras ya no eran tan pronunciadas, pero de alguna forma se veían agotados de igual forma. Y Kohaku tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como sí… como sí hubiera estado llorando.

Ruri de inmediato entró a la casa y colocó las manos en las mejillas de su hermana, examinándola cuidadosamente. Ella se tensó bajo su agarre y apartó la mirada, pero no engañaría a su hermana mayor. Definitivamente estuvo llorando.

¿Pero por qué? La única razón que se le ocurría era…

Miró sospechosamente a Senku, que se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Sí, definitivamente esto era su culpa de una forma u otra.

-Senku-san.- sonrió un poco demasiado dulcemente. Honestamente le costaba ser amable con quien obviamente hirió los sentimientos de su hermanita. –Chrome mencionó que necesitaban más ayuda con el barco. ¿Por qué no vas allí a trabajar por hoy y yo me quedó con Kohaku y la niña?- propuso, intentando sonar lo más inocente posible.

-Pero…- miró a su hija, obviamente deseando poder pasar tiempo con ella después de muchas horas de no verla. Ruri frunció el ceño, lo entendía, pero ahora mismo las cosas parecían tensas entre él y su hermana, y siempre se iría del lado de su hermana.

-Insisto, Senku-san.- le dijo con rostro serio.

Él también frunció el ceño y miró a su esposa, pero ella evitaba mirarlo. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces. Pero volveré antes del atardecer.- murmuró yendo a buscar sus planos antes de salir por la puerta, no sin antes mirar atrás a su hija que parecía muy contenta con comer del pecho de su madre. –Adiós.- se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yuzuriha y Francois también se despidieron, dejando a las hermanas y la bebita solas en la casa.

Ruri esperó a que Tsukiku se durmiera y su madre la dejara en su cesto para empezar a hacer sus preguntas.

-Kohaku… ¿Pasó algo entre Senku y tú?- preguntó mirándola preocupada.

-¿Eh?- se crispó de inmediato. -¿P-por qué dices eso, Ruri-nee? N-no pasó n-nada…- se frotó los brazos.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, ya sabes.- le habló con voz suave. –No le diré a nadie y nunca te juzgaría.- se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. –Perdona si sueno entrometida… es solo que no me gusta verte triste.- pasó una mano por su espalda.

-Está bien, Ruri-nee, es solo que…- se detuvo, con su voz temblando. –No quiero hablar de eso…- sus ojos se aguaron.

-Entiendo.- aseguró dejando que recostara su cabeza en su hombro. –No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada.- aseguró.

Luego de unos minutos, estando abrazadas en silencio, finalmente su hermana menor habló.

-Senku y yo…- Ruri la miró curiosa al verla dudar tanto en hablar. –Él y yo… volvimos a…- se sonrojó profundamente.

Y Ruri entendió todo.

_Oh._

-¿Hicieron el amor?- preguntó en un susurro, también enrojeciendo un poco. Roja como tomate, ella asintió. -¿Y… por eso estás triste? Espera… ¿te… lastimó o algo?- no, Senku no haría algo tan horrible ¿verdad? Incluso sí Kohaku era mucho más fuerte que él, todavía podría lastimarla en algo tan delicado como las relaciones íntimas. Pero él no lo haría ¿cierto?

-Claro que no. Cómo sí pudiera…- se apartó de ella, rodando los ojos. Ruri prefirió guardarse el hecho de que en realidad podría en algo como eso. –Es que… esta mañana…- tomó aire. –Estábamos discutiendo, más o menos, y él dijo…- bajó la cabeza, antes de alzarla con los puños apretados. De pronto su tristeza murió para dar paso a la completa ira. -¡Él me trató como si fuera una mujer sin honor!- gritó iracunda a susurros para no despertar al bebé. -¡Me dijo que nunca me tocaría estando sobrio! ¡Y ni siquiera se disculpó!- comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en el cuarto, despotricando furiosamente aunque a susurros. -¡Y dijo que yo era la que estaba corriendo detrás de él! ¡Prácticamente me llamó ramera! ¡Solo le faltó escupirme a la cara para terminar de insultarme de la peor forma!- crujió los dientes.

Ruri la escuchó con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando tener una imagen clara de qué fue lo que pasó exactamente. Su hermanita podía sobredimensionar las cosas cuando estaba muy molesta, pero sea como sea pareciera que Senku hizo una broma demasiado pesada que se salió de los límites, cosa que él hacía muy seguido sin que le importe, pero Kohaku ahora era su esposa y vivían juntos, además de que los dos eran nuevos en las relaciones amorosas, así que… Sí, esto era un desastre.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

-Kohaku, ven aquí.- le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado en la cama, intentando no pensar en la razón por la cual las sábanas estaban tan desordenadas. Todavía echando humo, ella se sentó a su lado. -¿Intentaste hablar con Senku luego de que discutieron?-

-Claro que no. Apenas aguante las ganas de matarlo.- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-Tal vez deberías intentar hablar con él luego.- frotó su espalda para intentar apaciguarla. –No es como si pudieras ignorarlo ni estar enojada con él para siempre, tienen una hija, después de todo.-

-Lo sé…- suspiró, finalmente suavizando un poco su mirada. –Solo que… no sé porque me molesta tanto.- su gesto volvió a entristecer.

-Es normal.- aseguró frotando su hombro. –Eres su esposa, quieres que te respeté y trate como tal.-

-¡C-claro que no!- se estremeció. -¡No me importa!- aseguró un poco demasiado alto, luego se tapó la boca y ambas miraron al cesto de la bebita, pero ella permaneció tranquila. –No me importa.- siguió hablando. –Sé que este matrimonio ni siquiera es real, solo nos casamos para contentar a papá. No quiero ser su esposa ni él quiere ser mi esposo.- arrugó el gesto. –Seguramente en unos años nos divorciaremos, cuando Tsukiku sea mayor. Así que no me importa.- apartó la mirada.

Ruri la miró preocupada. Estaba en negación aún peor de lo que imaginó.

-Bueno, sí tú lo dices.- no era el momento para hablar de eso. –Pero eso no significa que no deban intentar llevarse bien mientras crían a su hija, no puede crecer en un ambiente donde sus padres se odien, ya sabes.-

-Sí, lo sé.- bajó la mirada. –Pero… ¿Podría quedarme contigo y papá por hoy? Realmente no quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que Senku.- se frotó los brazos frenéticamente. –Además así podría comenzar a entrenar con papá y Jasper mientras cuidas a mi bebé.- agregó emocionada.

Ruri hizo una mueca preocupada. Claro que no tenía ningún problema y su padre estaría encantado, pero le daba un poco de pena por Senku. Estaba bastante segura de que él no planeó herir los sentimientos de Kohaku apropósito.

-Por nosotros no hay problema, pero deberías hablarlo con Senku, es el padre de Tsukiku-chan, después de todo.- recomendó.

-Le dejaré una nota.- se encogió de hombros, su tono seco y amargado.

La sacerdotisa suspiró. Solo esperaba no haber empeorado las cosas, pero lo cierto es que probablemente sería mejor separarlos un tiempo mientras el temperamento de su hermanita se calmaba un poco o la salud física del actual jefe de la aldea correría peligro.

.

Taiju estaba en medio de ayudar a construir el invernadero cuando vio a Senku regresar a la zona de construcción del barco arrastrando los pies con cara de que alguien acababa de darle un golpe aunque se viera ileso. Le extrañó volver a verlo tan pronto, ya que solo hace media hora dijo que regresaría a su casa y que no volvería hasta mañana.

-¡Hola, Senku!- a pesar de su confusión, lo saludó alegremente.

-Hola, grandulón.- masculló secamente.

-Oh, regresaste.- Chrome se les acercó viéndose tan confundido como Taiju se sentía. -¿Olvidaste algo?-

-Nah.- se dejó caer frente a una de las mesas llenas de planos y sacó los suyos propios, que eran todavía más. –La leona secuestró a mi hija y se largó de la casa, supuestamente regresa mañana así que aprovecharé y trabajaré.-

-¿Qué dices de secuestro?- Ryusui se acercó acompañado por Francois y Gen.

-¿Eh? ¡¿La gorila secuestró a su propia hija?! ¡¿Eso es posible?!- Chrome se estremeció.

-Es una forma de decir, idiota.- lo miró sumamente fastidiado. –Quiero decir que tomó a la niña y se largó sin consultarme, solo dejando una nota. Dijo que regresará mañana y que ni intente buscarlas.- hizo una mueca. –Por eso me quedaré aquí a recuperar tiempo perdido. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. Ahora vuelvan a trabajar y no hagan más preguntas al respecto.- prácticamente gruñó, del peor humor que Taiju lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y claro que empezaron a hacer preguntas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso?- preguntó Chrome.

-¡Suena como una dama resentida por su marido infiel! ¿Qué hiciste para molestarla tanto?- Ryusui se largó a reír.

-Espero que la pequeña esté bien, ella los extrañaba a ambos esta mañana.- murmuró Francois, haciendo que Senku pareciera ahora aparte de fastidiado deprimido.

-Umm…- Gen empezó a sudar. -¿Esto no tendrá que ver por el incidente con el vodka, verdad?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-Mentalista, tú ni me hables.- Senku lo miró cansinamente. –Mejor ve a buscar algo que hacer antes de que te envíe a recoger tú solo todo el trigo.- Gen rápidamente chilló y se largó casi corriendo. –Y les dije que vayan a trabajar.- también miró mal a todos los demás.

A pesar de las órdenes, Taiju decidió no marcharse y esperó a que todos los demás se fueran antes de hablar.

-Senku, ¿pasó algo malo?- ignorando su obvio intento de querer ignorarlo, Taiju se sentó en un banco cercano a la mesa de trabajo de su mejor amigo. -¿Tienes problemas con tu esposa?-

-No veo porque debería hablarle de eso a alguien que ha pasado ocho años enamorado de la misma chica sin decirle nada.- masculló con crueldad.

Taiju sintió el golpe como una patada al estómago, pero tomó aire y sonrió. Ya conocía a Senku desde hace mucho tiempo, sabía que él realmente no pretendía ofenderlo. Y Senku ya debería saber que no dejaría caer el tema tan fácilmente, necesitaría más que eso.

-Es realmente increíble que yo aún no tenga novia y tú ya seas padre… Siempre creí que sería al revés.- rió afablemente.

Senku se estremeció, obviamente tomando el golpe en donde le dolía, pero también se recompuso rápidamente y sonrió con burla.

-A este paso creo que voy a tener nietos antes de que tú tengas novia.- otro duro golpe, pero Taiju apenas lo sintió esta vez.

-Nunca creí que dirías eso, creo que ya no tendrías tiempo para la ciencia.- Senku obviamente sintió eso, y esta vez tanto que gruñó entre dientes y todo.

Mientras tenían su discusión barra intercambio de bromas, Taiju prestó atención a la actitud de su amigo. Tardaba mucho más de lo usual en responder a sus burlas, hasta parecía quedarse sin palabras. Y eso era preocupante. ¿Senku perdiendo una discusión contra ÉL de todas las personas? Lo que sea que tenga lo estaba afectando muchísimo, y sin duda tenía que ver con su familia.

Taiju no era muy listo, pero conocía a Senku más que nadie, al menos de eso podía jactarse.

-Tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo, pero al menos no ando desperdiciándolo babeando sobre una chica sin decirle ni una maldita palabra.- finalmente contestó a su broma después de casi un minuto entero.

-Senku.- Taiju frunció el ceño. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó seriamente.

Él se le quedó mirando en silencio, dejando de lado su interés en los planos por un momento, antes de suspirar, negando con la cabeza. Pero lo que sorprendió a Taiju fue la expresión en su rostro cuando lo miró después. Él se veía solo… tan cansado.

-No es nada, grandulón.- sonrió sin ni una pizca de humor brillando en sus ojos. –Solo que por una vez no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar en una situación. Estoy en territorio nuevo, inexplorado, donde las leyes de la ciencia no sirven para nada.- rió entre dientes. –Es completamente ilógico. Normalmente evitó meterme en este tipo de problemas, pero esta vez estoy atado de pies y manos, sin salida, e incluso sí tuviera una no la quiero, solo quisiera…- se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. –Quisiera saber lo que estoy haciendo.- murmuró.

Taiju ladeó la cabeza, cada vez entendiendo menos.

-¿Lo qué… tú estás haciendo? ¿Y qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, perplejo.

-Ese es exactamente mi problema, grandulón.- volvió a suspirar. –No tengo idea de qué demonios estoy haciendo.- apartó la mirada.

Decir que esas palabras sorprendieron a Taiju era decir poco, nunca esperó ver a Senku… sin saber qué hacer, ese normalmente era él. Sin embargo, aunque no supiera cómo hacer las cosas, él nunca se rendía hasta que lograba su objetivo ¡y Senku tampoco! En eso eran exactamente iguales.

No obstante, este era un problema con su esposa, a pesar de que no lo dijo expresamente, y aunque llevaba muchos años enamorado de su adorada Yuzuriha, nunca tuvo una esposa ni mucho menos una novia, ni siquiera recordaba cómo interactuaban sus padres el uno con el otro, así que no sabría cómo aconsejar a su mejor amigo en este tema, pero había algo de lo que sí estaba seguro "al diez billones por ciento".

-No sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre tú y tu esposa.- comenzó a decir, captando la atención del científico. –Pero sea como sea, lo mejor es enfrentar la situación sin miedo.- aseguró cruzando los brazos. –En vez de evitarla, encárala y haz algo al respecto lo antes posible, ese es mi consejo para ti.- asintió, complacido por sus propias palabras. –Verás que no es tan malo.- le sonrió sinceramente.

Las pocas veces que Yuzuriha y él tuvieron problemas, ya sea porque él se acobardaba de dar el siguiente paso o temía revelar sus sentimientos, siempre intentaba evitar el tema y siempre acababa descubriendo que era mucho mejor simplemente enfrentarlo. No es como que ella fuera a dejar de hablarle por un pequeño malentendido, y la verdad es que siempre acababan resolviendo todo tan fácilmente que hasta le daba risa recordar esos problemas estúpidos.

-Pff…- Senku bufó. –Cómo sí tuviera miedo…- rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. –Ya lárgate a trabajar, grandulón, no intentes usar la desgracia ajena como excusa para holgazanear.- prácticamente lo echó, agitando una mano mientras volvía a mirar sus planos, aunque al verlo más atentamente, Taiju notó que realmente no los estaba leyendo.

Sonrió, sabiendo que debía estar pensando en lo que le dijo. Eso le hizo sentir que lo ayudó de algún modo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Regresaré a trabajar!- rápidamente lo despidió y volvió corriendo a seguir trabajando en la zona de construcción del barco, mentalmente deseándole la mejor de las suertes para resolver todos sus problemas.

.

Noventa y siete vueltas alrededor de la pequeña isla donde se organizaban los torneos y Kohaku ya se estaba muriendo de cansancio, de hecho desde hace dieciocho vueltas que sentía que ya no podía más, pero se forzó a sí misma a seguir adelante. ¡Y no pensaba rendirse hasta dar cien vueltas!

-Kohaku ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?- su hermana la miró preocupada mientras sostenía a Tsukiku, que estaba medio dormida chupándose el pulgar. -Apenas puedes estar en pie.- señaló la forma en la que estaba casi a cuatro patas todavía intentando completar la vuelta noventa y ocho. –Y creo que Tsukiku se niega a dormirse hasta que le des más del pecho.- miró sonriente a su sobrinita.

-Solo dame unos… minutos…- dijo, jadeando pesadamente. –Ya casi terminó…-

-Ya casi terminas de matarte.- Turquoise se cruzó de brazos, con clara desaprobación en su voz. –Ven aquí de una vez y atiende a tu bebé.- ordenó severamente.

_Es cierto_, pensó la joven madre frunciendo el ceño. _Mi bebé me necesita, y me dije que terminaría estas cien vueltas, pero…_

Incorporándose recta sobre sus dos pies, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y salió disparada corriendo a gran velocidad, completando las últimas tres vueltas restantes en un parpadeo a pura fuerza de voluntad, dejando con la boca abierta a su hermana y sus guardias.

-Li-listo…- colapsó de cara en el suelo delante de Ruri, extendiendo un brazo patéticamente. –Dámela…-

-Eres realmente increíble, Kohaku…- Jasper negó con la cabeza, sonriendo resignado. –Iré a buscarte algo de agua para que al menos recuperes el aliento.-

Cuando Jasper le trajo el agua dulce y fresca, Kohaku bebió la mitad de la botella y la otra mitad se la arrojó encima, suspirando aliviada al sentir el ardor de su piel disminuir un poco. Negando con la cabeza, Turquoise fue a buscar una toalla, diciéndole que era mejor que se secara antes de que le regresaran a su hija.

Finalmente seca y ya sin tanto sentir que se estaba muriendo, pudo amamantar a su hija, pero esta todavía no lograba dormirse a pesar de sus ojitos cansados, cosa rara ya que normalmente le encantaba dormirse con el pecho en la boca.

-¿Qué tal si le cantas?- propuso Ruri.

-¿Cantar yo?- se crispó de inmediato. –Ni hablar.- negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos tararea.- sugirió. –Como hacía mamá contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo…- hizo una mueca, no muy convencida de esta idea.

Pensó por un momento, intentando recordar la melodía que su madre tarareaba cuando era una niñita pequeña. Pero, por más que forzaba su memoria, simplemente no podía darle forma a la melodía, solo recordaba que era algo muy dulce y relajante.

Dulce y relajante… ¡Oh! ¡Entonces tal vez una versión más lenta de la canción que dejaron los astronautas serviría! Recordaba esa canción a la perfección, así que no debería tener problemas sí era solo tararearla. Pero… en cierta forma la incomodaba tener que hacerlo, ella no era del tipo… cantante. Había hecho una banda con Chrome y Suika una vez, pero tocando una batería improvisada y a un ritmo rápido y alegre. ¿De verdad a su hija le gustaría escucharla tararear?

Bajó la mirada y allí la vio en sus brazos, con su boca alrededor de su pecho, succionando sin muchas ganas, con los parpados caídos. Era tan linda que le quitaba el aliento incluso más que cien vueltas alrededor de toda la aldea, pero también le traía una paz inmensa.

Tomó aire, decidiendo que se sentía lo suficientemente relajada para al menos intentar eso de tararear.

Casi sin darse cuenta, mientras intentaba recordar bien el comienzo de la canción, comenzó a tararearla suavemente. Al darse cuenta de que ya estaba haciéndolo, descubrió que no era tan malo y sonrió mientras miraba a su hija, cuyos parpados se cerraron un poquito más. Alentada por eso, continuó con su tarareo, apenas dándose cuenta de que los otros tres la dejaron sola. Solo se fijó en su bebita, contemplando con ternura como lentamente caía dormida. Aun así no se detuvo, siguió arrullándola hasta que sintió que se le irritaba un poco la garganta, solo entonces se detuvo y caminó con ella hacia dentro de la casa para alejarse un poco del sol matutino.

Dejó a su pequeña en su cesto y le hizo señas a Ruri de que la vigilara, ya que quería bajar a hacer un poco más de ejercicio. Su hermana no pareció muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero finalmente cedió y ella pudo bajar tranquila.

No obstante, apenas bajó el último escalón, se topó cara a cara con Senku y toda su tranquilidad murió al instante. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, ambos mirándose directo a los ojos.

-Hola.- Kohaku se estremeció al oírlo hablar y luego se sintió una tonta por eso. ¡Ni que él mordiera ni nada! ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan tensa en su presencia?

-H-hola…- saludó torpemente, abrazándose a sí misma.

-¿Tuviste una buena noche durmiendo aquí?- preguntó casualmente, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquila. Ella solo asintió, un poco dudosa. -¿Y cuando planeabas volver? Estamos a pocas horas del mediodía, y no será bueno sacar a la niña cuando el sol suba de intensidad.-

-Yo… planeaba volver por la tarde.- maldita sea, creyó que él se quedaría trabajando y ni siquiera notaría la diferencia.

-¿O sea que mentiste en tu carta cuando dijiste que regresarías temprano, eh?- alzó una ceja.

-¡N-no, no lo hice!... Solo que no m-me di cuenta del t-tiempo.-

-Ajá.- no pareció creerle. –Y dime… ¿sigues molesta conmigo?- ante esa pregunta, Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta, no tanto por la pregunta en sí, sino por la seriedad en su voz y en su rostro al hacerla.

Nunca creyó que él abordaría el tema, o al menos no de forma que no fuera otra broma cruel, pero aquí estaba y no podía entender por qué demonios le importaba.

Tomó aire antes de contestar, decidiendo actuar como la mujer madura que se suponía debía ser como una madre.

-No.- respondió en voz baja. –Lamento haberme ido tan apresuradamente, no volverá a pasar.- o al menos eso esperaba. –Ni siquiera sé por qué reaccioné así.- continuó, un poco nerviosa por su mirada fija. -Fue estúpido y ni siquiera me importa.- sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Con que no te importa, eh?- alzó las cejas levemente.

-No, para nada.- se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada.

-Ajá, entonces supongo que no tenías planeado echarme a patadas de tu habitación y mandarme al cuarto de invitados ¿verdad?-

Kohaku lo miró con la boca abierta. ¡Eso era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer! ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso en serio leía mentes?

-T-tú… eh… ¡N-no tengo idea de qué hablas!- pisoteó, sin querer reconocer que tenía toda la razón del mundo. –Pero ahora que lo dices es buena idea, de todos modos estarás cerca sí ella llora y podré llamarte fácilmente, no hay razón para que sigamos compartiendo habitación ¿no crees?- hizo un último intento por salirse con la suya.

-Tampoco hay razón concreta para no seguir compartiendo habitación.- rodó los ojos, acercándose un poco más a ella. –A menos claro que… te incomode mi presencia.- se colocó a solo unos centímetros de ella, con sus narices casi rozándose.

-¡Claro que no!- se tensó de inmediato, cuadrando los hombros. Senku sonrió divertido y Kohaku resistió el impulso de golpearlo, suspirando para calmarse un poco y no dejar que la superara tan fácilmente. –Ya tengo my claro que no debo preocuparme por ti en lo más mínimo… a menos claro que hayas bebido antes, ya que como dijiste… nunca me tocarías estando sobrio.- él hizo una mueca y ella sonrió victoriosa al saber que por una vez sus palabras lograron afectarlo.

Lo haría arrepentirse de tratarla como una mujer sin honor. O al menos eso pensaba cuando de repente sintió su mano en su mejilla.

Se quedó sin aliento.

-Bueno… parece que estoy tocándote ahora mismo.- le sonrió burlonamente. –Y no he bebido nada, pasé toda la mañana reparando tus daños a la casa antes de venir aquí, puedes sentir mi aliento, sí quieres.- se acercó más, solo para que ella retrocediera bruscamente, aunque solo echando la cabeza hacia atrás sin romper su agarre en su mejilla.

-Lamento lo de la pared.- apenas alcanzó a susurrar, confundida sobre qué demonios quería hacer Senku ahora. –No volverá a pasar.-

-Sabes, he notado algo gracioso sobre nosotros.- volvió a estar demasiado incómodamente cerca. –Siempre decimos que hay cosas que no volverán a pasar o que nunca sucederán y sin embargo las cosas pasan.- rió entre dientes. –Tal vez tendríamos mejor suerte manteniendo la boca cerrada ¿no crees?- se acercó todavía más a ella.

Kohaku frunció el ceño, apenas registrando lo que decía, más concentrada en lo cerca que estaba su boca de la suya, y sin poder dejar de pensar en todos los besos que compartieron hace dos noches.

-No tengo idea de qué demonios estás hablando, Senku.- hizo esfuerzos por mirar a sus ojos y no a sus labios, solo para congelarse al ver que él no le estaba prestando ninguna atención a sus ojos, ni a nada más que no fuera su boca.

-Qué curioso… yo tampoco tengo ni idea de qué demonios estoy haciendo.- murmuró ausentemente, antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos y…

-¡Kohaku!- Ruri se asomó desde la casa, solo para chillar ruidosamente al ver a los dos casi completamente pegados con las bocas casi juntas. Ante su chillido, los chillidos de Tsukiku en brazos de su tía no tardaron en hacerse oír también.

En un parpadeo, Senku se encontró en el suelo boca abajo por perder el equilibrio cuando Kohaku se alejó bruscamente de él como sí de ácido sulfúrico se tratase, mientras que ella ya estaba a medio camino de las escaleras para tomar a su bebita en brazos, meciéndola y susurrándole cosas bonitas para intentar calmar su llanto una vez se la quitó a su muy sonrojada hermana mayor.

-Mierda.- gruñó el científico mientras despegaba su rostro del suelo, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla seguramente por haberse roto el labio inferior. Ruri fue a buscar un trapo que remojó en agua y para cuando él llegó a la cima de las escaleras donde su esposa mecía a la bebita, le tendió el trapo. –Gracias.- murmuró secamente, apoyando el trozo de tela fría y húmeda contra su pequeña pero dolorosa herida.

-L-lamento haberlos interrumpido.- dijo apenada la mayor en edad (sí no se contaban los tres mil setecientos años extra de Senku). –Es solo que Tsukiku-chan se despertó y…-

-No interrumpiste nada.- gruñeron los dos entre dientes, con miradas repletas de amargura en los rostros.

Con gotitas bajando por su sien, Ruri decidió dejar el tema.

-Y… ¿ya volverán a su hogar?- preguntó intentando romper el silencio mientras Senku solo trataba su herida y Kohaku amamantaba a su hijita.

-Deberíamos, antes de que el sol se ponga peor.- masculló el hombre de extraños cabellos. –Sin embargo, quería hablar contigo primero, Ruri.- eso llamó la atención de las dos hermanas. –Dime… ¿Kohaku ya te habló de "eso"?- preguntó seriamente.

Las dos rubias enrojecieron. ¡¿Acaso hablaba de… su "encuentro" nocturno?! ¡¿Pero por qué diablos querría hablar con ella de ESO?!

-Eh… t-te refieres a…- al ver el rostro increíblemente rojo de su cuñada, Senku rodó los ojos.

-No, no me refiero al hecho de que Kohaku y yo tuvimos sexo.- su franqueza las hizo sonrojar más. –Me refiero al hecho de que Kohaku decidió que se iría en el barco conmigo y los demás tan pronto esté listo.- eso de inmediato mató toda vergüenza y la mayor miró boquiabierta a la menor, que bajó la mirada.

-¿Habla en serio?- preguntó en un susurro. Desanimada, Kohaku asintió. –Oh, pero… pero… ¿Qué pasara con Tsukiku? No me digan que se la llevaran.- los miró preocupada.

-Absolutamente imposible.- ambos negaron con la cabeza. –No llevaré a mi hija a una posible zona de guerra, y Kohaku tomó la decisión de que prefiere venir, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo la respetó.- continuó hablando Senku. –Por eso, la única persona de las que se queda a las que podríamos confiarle nuestra hija, la primera opción incluso sí otras buenas opciones se quedaran, eres tú, Ruri.-

-¿Yo?- los miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Pero… ¿Qué hay de las ancianas, la partera o incluso mi padre? Yo no tengo mucha experiencia con bebés, por más que realmente no me molestaría.- se mostraba obviamente insegura.

-Es muy probable que papá vaya con nosotros, Ruri-nee.- murmuró Kohaku. –A pesar de su edad sigue siendo uno de nuestros guerreros más talentosos. Aunque Senku no habló conmigo sobre esto, yo también estaba pensando en que la más indicada para cuidar de mi bebé eres tú.- la miró con un poco de pena por tener que dejarle una responsabilidad tan grande.

-Y aunque las ancianas y la partera serían una gran ayuda, no las conozco lo suficiente.- siguió Senku. –Es de mi hija de la que estamos hablando, no puedo dejarla con cualquier persona, primero obligaría a Kohaku a quedarse o bien mandó el viaje a la mierda.- ambas lo miraron sorprendidas ante esas palabras. –Voy a ser muy franco contigo, Ruri, sino me juras con tu vida que la cuidaras… o bien Kohaku se queda, o bien retrasamos el viaje hasta que se me venga en gana.- se cruzó de brazos. –Estoy consciente de que te estoy pidiendo demasiado. Los dos fuimos unos irresponsables y ahora pareciera que te estamos pasando la niña a ti y largándonos, de hecho de no saber que tú te quedarías ni siquiera le habría dado la opción a Kohaku de venir, pero sé que tú eres la única en la que podría confiarle a nuestra hija, tu sobrina.- se acercó un paso más a ella, mirándola mortalmente serio. -¿Aceptaras, Ruri?-

Mientras su hermana le devolvía la mirada llena de seriedad a Senku, Kohaku no pudo evitar mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿De verdad él había pensado todo eso desde incluso antes de darle la opción de quedarse? Ya tenía todo premeditado, a pesar de desear que ella se quede con su hija, ya había pensado en absolutamente todos los caminos posibles.

Abrazó su hija contra su pecho, sintiendo una nueva oleada de culpa por habérsela llevado sin avisar a Senku. Él estaba dispuesto a tanto por ella, procurando solo lo mejor que pudiera darle sin descuidar sus responsabilidades en lo posible, y ella no tenía ningún derecho a apartarla de él por más enojada que estuviera.

-Aceptó.- cuando su hermana habló, Kohaku volteó a verla con sorpresa. ¿De verdad aceptaría una responsabilidad tan grande tan fácilmente? –No tienen que sentirse culpables por mí.- les sonrió, haciendo que los dos la miren con los ojos muy abiertos. –Lo haré con gusto, es mi adorada sobrina.- se llevó una mano al pecho. –Además, sé que esto también será difícil para ustedes. Debe ser duro… tener que alejarse de su hija para asegurar el futuro de todos, aparte del de ella.- los miró con una sonrisa un tanto agridulce. –Pueden estar tranquilos… daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo juro por mi vida.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Senku lanzó un gran suspiró, luciendo como sí un gran peso se levantara de sus hombros. Kohaku, por otro lado, miró a su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aprovechando que Tsukiku había dejado su pecho para mirar a su padre al escucharlo hablar, se la dio y corrió a abrazar a su hermana efusivamente.

-Ruri-nee…- murmuró tan agradecida que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a decir gracias.

-Está bien.- ella frotó su espalda cariñosamente. –Entiendo completamente, eres muy importante, podrías ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota para el reino de la ciencia. Aunque también preferiría que te quedes, respetaré tu decisión y la cuidare por ti.-

Después de que ambos le agradecieran a Ruri y arreglaran una reunión para profundizar sobre el tema luego, finalmente volvieron a su casa con Tsukiku todavía despierta, pero felizmente acurrucada contra el pecho de su padre.

-Ella te extrañó mucho.- susurró Kohaku con una sonrisa de culpabilidad mientras miraba a su pequeña en lo que cruzaban el puente para salir de la aldea.

-La extrañé también.- admitió él en voz baja. Eso la hubiera sorprendido de no ser porque él dijo cosas más sorprendentes hace solo un par de minutos.

-Senku… ¿hablabas en serio?- no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras se aceraban a la casa. –Cuando dijiste que retrasarías el viaje por ella… ¿Hablabas en serio?- lo miró perpleja.

-Bueno, obviamente preferiría no tener que hacerlo, pero… sí, sería capaz.- murmuró con aparente indiferencia. –Sí ella llegase a enfermarse unos días antes de partir, por poner un ejemplo, no me sacarían de aquí ni a rastras hasta que se recuperé completamente.- soltó una seca carcajada. –El trabajo duro y las esperanzas de todos pesan sobre mis hombros, y los mandaría al diablo en un segundo por el bien de esta pequeña mocosa.- bajó la mirada hacia su hija en sus brazos, que le devolvió la mirada con sus ojitos soñolientos y alzó un bracito, palpando su rostro con curiosidad cuando él lo bajó un poco para que tuviera mejor acceso. –Ahora mismo me gustaría buscar la forma de convencerte para que te quedes, y lo lograría sí realmente lo intentara, pero sé que, dependiendo la amenaza a la que nos enfrentemos, probablemente no tengamos ninguna oportunidad sí una pieza clave como tú faltará.- llegaron a la casa y cruzaron la cerca. –Por eso te dejé la decisión a ti, y ahora que has decidido mantendré la boca cerrada aunque no me guste.- justo mientras decía eso, Tsukiku capturó su labio lastimado y tiró. –Auch, oye, no hagas eso, mini-leona.-

Kohaku rió suavemente, acercándose a ellos para impedirle a su bebita seguir torturando a su padre. Mientras estaba en eso, rozó con la punta de los dedos los labios de Senku y ambos se miraron fijamente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los dos comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, dudosos. Cerraron los ojos y entonces… un horrible aroma llegó a sus narices.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, viendo a su hija sonreírles casi traviesamente, como sí supiera exactamente lo que acababa de interrumpir.

-Tú la cambias.- riendo, ya de un humor mucho mejor alrededor de Senku, Kohaku rápidamente huyó de allí.

Los dos eligieron inconscientemente no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Era mejor así.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa :D

No planeaba actualizar tan pronto pero me dejaron tantos reviews tan bellos que no pude evitarlo! TwT De verdad muchas gracias a todos los q comentaron! Espero q este cap les haya gustado :'D

Siento q me pase un poco de dramatica pero estoy intentando hacer avances con estos dos xP A la madre q son difíciles, cuando uno se me empieza a enderezar el otro viene y pone las cosas de cabeza otra vez :'v

Lo de Kohaku haciendo una banda con Chrome y Suika tocando la bateria de hecho es canon :P Es de una novela q salió a principios el año pasado, pueden buscarla nwn

Feliz año nuevo, por cierto! :3

Ah, y la seiyuu de Kohaku también es cantante, y tiene una voz hermosa *w* Así q la beba se saco la loteria para las canciones de cuna :v O el tarareo uwu

Espero no haberme salido mucho de personaje con Senku, él tiene sus momentitos donde se le nota de acá a la luna q también tiene sentimientos pero igual me preocupa haberme pasado de la raya :'c Pero bueno, ya dejó el cap así XP

Quería invitarlos a pasarse por el grupo de facebook llamado Senku & Kohaku, si no encuentran el grupo busquen mi cuenta en face y mandenme solicitud y un mensajito y con gusto los unire! ;D

Gracias por leer, comentar, dar fav, follow y todo! Los amo~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	12. Chapter 12

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo doce: Excepciones en el mundo de piedra.

Esa misma noche, una vez recostaron a su hija en su cuna y se encaminaron a su habitación para dormir, Kohaku se encontró con que en realidad todavía seguía molesta por lo que pasó anteriormente entre ellos dos.

Ya no estaba ni por asomo tan enojada como antes, pero aún sentía cierto impulso de darle una bofetada a Senku cada vez que lo veía. Además estaba terriblemente nerviosa por tener que volver a compartir cama con él. Antes no tenía ningún problema porque no recordaba nada y ni en sus sueños más salvajes podría haber imaginado que lo volverían a hacer, pero ahora…

-Oye, leona.- se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando él le habló de pronto. -¿Te vas a quedar parada en la puerta toda la noche o piensas dormir? Necesitas estar bien descansada sí quieres recuperar fuerza para tu entrenamiento.- bostezó, quitándose su calzado.

-Ah, ehh… claro.- luchando por actuar normal, se encaminó hasta su armario y busco algo más cómodo para dormir, sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía prestar atención a lo que tenía delante de ella, su mente estaba enfocada únicamente en el hombre detrás de ella, ya alistándose para dormir despreocupadamente, totalmente ajeno a su dilema. –Yo…- agarrando el primer camisón que encontró frente a ella, volteó con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia el científico. –Iré a cambiarme al pasillo.- antes de que él pudiera decir nada se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Normalmente siempre se cambiaba en la habitación, bastaba que él se pusiera de espaldas y le daba igual, y ahora simplemente la incomodaba demasiado el solo pensarlo.

Cuando regresó a la cama ya cambiada, suspiró aliviada al verlo dormido. Menos mal, así sería un poco menos incómodo.

Se acostó a su lado, procurando estar lo más apartada de él posible, y le dio la espalda rápidamente, luchando por no pensar en cosas en las que realmente no debería pensar y dormirse de una vez. Funcionó y pronto estuvo dormida, pero a las pocas horas el llanto de su hija los despertó a ambos.

-Yo voy…- murmuró Senku en medio de un bostezo, levantándose con desgano. –Probablemente solo necesite un cambio de pañal, sí tiene hambre te la traeré.- ella asintió y volvió a dormirse, demasiado cansada para siquiera pensar correctamente. Despertó solo una hora después al escuchar unos pequeños sollozos cercanos. Su hija lloraba. Pensar eso la hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama, viendo a Senku sonreírle con cansancio. –Ahora sí tiene hambre.- le dijo, tendiéndole a su bebita.

-Ya veo.- murmuró mientras bajaba su vestido para darle del pecho, cosa que inmediatamente tranquilizó a la pequeña chillona.

-Intenté darle un biberón pero no lo bebía, así que supuse que simplemente quería a su madre.- suspiró pesadamente, sentándose a su lado. –Por eso tuve que despertarte. Lo siento.- se recostó a su lado, casi muerto en vida.

Kohaku se preguntó sí había dormido desde que se levantó la primera vez que su hija lloró esa noche.

-No te preocupes, para eso estoy.- miró tiernamente a Tsukiku alimentarse.

-Pero no estarás siempre…- esas palabras la hicieron estremecerse, y hasta enfadarse un poco por que rompiera el momento, pero él tenía razón, así que acabó deprimiéndola. –Debe acostumbrarse más al biberón, o solo le dará más problemas a Ruri cuando nos vayamos en un par de meses.- murmuró él con su mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, evitando mirarlas.

-…Sí…- Kohaku solo pudo mirar con tristeza a su hija, levantando su mano libre para acariciar sus mejillas regordetas.

-El barco está avanzando muy bien, estoy muy seguro de que terminaremos a mediados de septiembre o a más tardar octubre sí el ritmo se mantiene.- comentó con voz distante.

-Entiendo… Procuraré recuperar toda mi fuerza para ese momento.- tomó aire para no deprimirse, sin querer transmitirle malos sentimientos a su hija mientras la amamantaba, ya que las ancianas le advirtieron sobre eso. Aunque no sabía sí era verdad… no sonaba muy científico que se diga. Miró a Senku, notándolo somnoliento pero indispuesto a dormirse por el momento, y también se veía muy cansado y tenso. Inevitablemente su mirada se ablandó un poco. Tal vez hablar de ciencia lo haga sentir mejor. –Oye, Senku.-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aún con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Tengo una duda.- eso finalmente lo hizo mirarla, con una ceja en alto. –Las ancianas me comentaron que sí estoy nerviosa, enojada o triste puedo pasarle malos sentimientos a mi bebé a través de la leche materna. ¿Eso es cierto?- se preocupó un poco.

Sí era verdad entonces su hija ahora mismo estaba tomando veneno, puro veneno de furia y rencor hacia su pobre padre.

-Bueno…- él cerró los ojos por un momento, haciendo una mueca. –Algo por el estilo, en realidad…- Kohaku lo miró confundida. –No hay mucho material respecto a esto, se necesitan más estudios, pero se ha demostrado que el cortisol, la hormona del estrés, también pasa a través de la leche materna. En las pruebas realizadas se demuestra que bebés de madres con alto nivel de cortisol en la sangre pueden llegar a presentar comportamientos más nerviosos, asustadizos o ariscos, también dependiendo la edad de los bebés.- bostezó. –Además también influye la percepción del bebé sobre la madre, el modo en el que desarrollan su relación y básicamente diez billones de otros posibles factores. ¿Puedes pasarle tu "negatividad" por el simple hecho de no darle "atención y amor" suficiente al estar estresada o por la leche materna? Se necesitan más estudios para comprobarlo completamente.- alzó un dedo. –Pero en última instancia, el estrés de la madre siempre es peligroso para el buen desarrollo del bebé, así que debemos tratar de evitarlo a toda costa. Por el bien de ambas.- puso una expresión un poco más seria al decir eso último.

-Ya veo.- sonrió levemente, apartando la mirada mientras pensaba en algo. –Esos estudios que necesitan… podrán hacerlos una vez traigamos de regreso la civilización moderna ¿no es cierto?- lo miró emocionada. –Así cuando Chrome y Ruri-nee se casen y tengan a mis sobrinos haya más información sobre la paternidad, maternidad y todo eso ¿verdad?-

-Te estás adelantando un poco, pero sí, eventualmente la ciencia rellenara los huecos en ese campo, al igual que en muchos otros.- sonrió ladinamente. –Después de todo, no solo es cuestión de recuperar la civilización, sino de crear un mundo entero de ciencia.- su sonrisa se agrandó y sus ojos refulgieron a la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas. –Alcanzaremos al viejo mundo y lo superaremos, ya lo dije muchas veces.- aseguró con convicción recubriendo todas y cada una de sus silabas.

-Es cierto, lo dijiste.- ella también sonrió, por un momento olvidando su ira e incomodidad hacia él. –Cuando regresemos victoriosos de la misión de recorrer el mundo, Tsukiku y yo estaremos encantadas de ver eso. ¿Verdad que sí, Tsukiku?- bajo la mirada a su hija, que había dejado de beber del pecho para mirar a su padre con curiosidad mientras hablaba, y al oírla cambió a mirarla a ella.

-Sí… cuando regresemos, finalmente podremos comenzar a traer de regreso la civilización moderna, y podremos mostrarle muchas cosas.- Senku finalmente abandonó su profundo análisis a las líneas de la madera en el techo y se acercó a ellas, bajando su rostro hacia la pequeña, que volteó la cabeza hacia él. –Ella crecerá junto con la civilización científica, verá todo de primera mano. Tienes mucha suerte, mocosa.- estiró una mano hacia su carita, posando el dorso de su dedo índice en su mejilla.

Tsukiku bostezó, removiéndose un poco en los brazos de su madre antes de cerrar los ojos, durmiéndose rápidamente.

Kohaku se mordió el labio para no chillar por la sobrecarga de ternura, mientras que Senku se rió entre dientes, pasando suavemente su dedo índice por la mejilla de su hija antes de apartarse.

-Iré a llevarla a su cuna.- comenzó a levantarse, pero Senku la detuvo levantando una mano.

-Deja que yo lo haga, tú vuelve a dormir. Seguro que no tarda en volver a despertarse con hambre.-

-Oh, de acuerdo.- se encogió de hombros y depositó un beso en la frente de su bebita antes de entregársela a su padre. Él acomodó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se marchó mientras ella se recostaba en la cama mirando a la ventana, permaneciendo despierta, pensando profundamente, hasta que él volvió unos diez minutos después. –Tardaste.- murmuró somnolienta.

El hombre pareció sorprendido de verla despierta, pero rápidamente volvió a su gesto de despreocupación y alzó los hombros.

-Solo me tome mi tiempo. Te dije que duermas ¿o no?- la miró reprobatoriamente.

-Lo siento, es que quería decirte algo.- lo miró seriamente mientras él se sentaba en la cama, dándole la espalda. –No es la gran cosa, pero quería decirlo antes de olvidarlo.- se abrazó a sí misma, luchando contra los nervios que la envolvían.

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Verás… Entiendo que eres muy importante para Tsukiku, y obviamente necesitó tu ayuda para cuidar de ella adecuadamente, pero…- tomó aire, sintiendo su rostro comenzar a arder. –N-no voy a pedirte que dejes la habitación, sé que sería mala idea, pero podrías al menos… ¿podríamos al menos tener camas separadas?- con la cara ya roja como tomate, lo señaló acusadoramente. -¡Y no empieces a burlarte de mí por estar nerviosa, debería ser entendible que estoy incómoda contigo! ¡Ya sé que es ilógico y todo lo que tú quieras, pero no es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara! ¡Solo…!... ¡¿Podrías hacerme este favor y ya, sin decir nada más?!- pidió gritando a susurros, muy consciente de que su hija estaba en la habitación de al lado durmiendo pacíficamente, pero demasiado alterada para hablar de modo normal con Senku sabiendo su tendencia a sacarla de quicio cada que trataban con este tipo de temas.

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento, todavía dándole la espalda, antes de lanzar una pequeña risa que solo la hizo enfurecer más.

-Tranquila, leona, no pienso burlarme de esa idea.- finalmente volteó a verla con una de sus típicas sonrisas. –De hecho, es de las cosas más inteligentes que has dicho, aunque ya había pensado en eso.- se recostó en la cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca. –Muy bien entonces, mañana haré que preparen otra cama para esta habitación. No es gran cosa, no necesitas alterarte tanto.- la miró burlonamente.

-O-oh…- pestañeó aturdida. Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensó.

Con ese asunto resuelto, volvió a relajarse en la cama, todavía cuidando estar a una distancia prudente del científico. Pero no pudo evitar estar un poco tensa de todos modos.

-Sí eso es todo entonces ya duérmete de una vez.- la miró con desaprobación. –La mocosa no tardará en despertarnos a gritos otra vez, y necesitas descansar.-

-Ya lo sé.- volteó para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, luego, repentinamente, algo se le pasó por la cabeza. –Oye, Senku…-

-¿Qué?- contestó con desgano, obviamente cansado.

Kohaku contempló por un momento sí era buena idea hablar o no. Este era Senku, y él le aseguró de forma hasta grosera que no estaba interesado en ella, pero, por otro lado, el idiota también tomó su mejilla esa mañana y pareció a punto de besarla. Puede que solo haya sido otra de sus bromas, pero aun así la hacía mirarlo con más desconfianza de la usual.

-Normalmente no te diría esto, pero viendo lo que pasó esta mañana…- tomó aire, antes de sonreírle demasiado dulcemente. –Senku… sí te atreves a tocarme esta noche, te romperé el cuello.- lo miró con un aura asesina, todavía manteniendo su sonrisa.

Él se estremeció, alejándose rápidamente al otro extremo de la cama, lo más lejos posible de ella.

-No planeaba hacerlo…- murmuró en voz baja, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bien.- contenta con esa respuesta, se giró para dormir de costado dándole la espalda.

Sintió su mirada en su nuca por un momento, antes de que él también le diera la espalda. Ambos permanecieron unos incómodos diez minutos despiertos antes de finalmente caer dormidos.

Despertó extrañamente con los rayos del sol golpeando en su rostro en vez de por el llanto de su hija como le pasaba tanto últimamente, sintiéndose cálida y tranquila. Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para congelarse por completo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Estaba abrazada a Senku, con sus brazos alrededor de uno de sus brazos y su pierna echada sobre él, totalmente presionada contra su cuerpo. ¡Y lo peor era que en lo que le tomó procesar la situación él se despertó y la miró con una ceja en alto!

-Creí que no querías que te toque, leona.- sonrió lentamente, arrogantemente, convirtiendo el rostro de la mujer en distintas tonalidades de rojo.

-¡C-cállate!- le gritó apartándose de golpe, evitando mirarlo. -¡Y no me digas leona!- agregó mientras se tomaba el rostro desesperadamente, luchando por bajar el rubor de su estúpida cara.

-Sí, sí.- bostezó, estirando los brazos. –Qué extraño que la mocosa nos dejará dormir tanto…- frunció el ceño. –Iré a verla.-

-De acuerdo.- antes de que siquiera acabara de hablar, él ya había salido de la habitación.

Sonrió ante su obvia preocupación y rápidamente se cambió a uno de sus vestidos cómodos para amamantar, luego se dirigió a la habitación de su bebita. Allí Senku estaba apoyado sobre los barrotes de la cuna, sonriendo mientras miraba hacia abajo. Se giró al escucharla entrar.

-Ya estaba despierta cuando entre.- le dijo. –No sé cuánto tiempo, pero se mantuvo relajada mirando su móvil.- Kohaku también se acercó a la cuna y tomó la misma posición que el hombre a su lado, inclinándose para mirar mejor a su pequeña. Ella tenía sus ojitos curiosos en el juguete que su padre le regaló, mientras chupaba su pulgar tranquilamente.

-Aww, mi bebé…- contuvo sus ganas de cargarla, sin querer molestarla ya que se veía tan cómoda. Sin embargo, ella pareció escucharla y desvió su mirada hacia su madre. De inmediato dejó su pulgar y estiró un bracito hacia ella, gorjeando algo adorablemente inentendible. Intentando no morir por la ternura, Kohaku de inmediato se abalanzó a tomarla en brazos, llenándole el rostro de besos antes de bajar su vestido para darle del pecho, a lo que ella comenzó a tomar ansiosamente. –Eso te gusta más que tu pulgar ¿verdad?- le susurró mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a su cuna.

-Es raro que no haya llorado llamándote sí tenía hambre.- comentó Senku, con dos dedos sosteniendo su barbilla.

-¿Lo es? ¿Significa que le pasa algo malo?- se preocupó.

-No, solo me sorprendió.- sonrió despreocupadamente. –Parece que solo se entretuvo con su juguete. Es…- hizo una pausa. –Bueno, no estoy seguro de sí es normal, pero puede ser que ya esté comenzando a mostrar signos de personalidad, aunque también hace falta más investigación sobre este tema y es absurdamente ambiguo y variable, pero lo que sí es diez billones por ciento seguro es que cada bebé es único. Lo que intentó decir es que tal vez es solo cosa suya y no le pasé nada.- rió divertido. –Estoy un poco atrapado aquí, la psicología no es mi fuerte, mucho menos en bebés.- se acercó a ellas y posó su dedo índice en la mejilla de su hija, tal como lo hizo la noche anterior. –Parece que tenemos una mocosa muy curiosa aquí.- sonrió suavemente.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- por una vez entendía lo que Senku quería decir, no entendió todo lo que dijo, pero sí lo que trataba de decir respecto a su bebé. –Entonces será una niña curiosa, tal vez le guste salir a explorar el terreno conmigo, saber los mejores lugares para pescar y subirse a los árboles más altos para ver el paisaje.- sonrió emocionada con las cosas que podría mostrarle cuando sea más grandecita.

-Ehh… sí, es una posibilidad.- la miró divertido. –Aunque yo también era un niño muy curioso…- comentó distraídamente, ahora pasando los dedos por los mechones de cabello blanco-verdoso de la pequeñita.

-Oh.- frunció el ceño. –Bueno, sería genial que le guste la ciencia.- hizo una mueca. –Aunque sí es tan débil como tú seguramente hará que me preocupe mucho…- de verdad le gustaría enseñarle al menos las bases de la caza, la pesca y la lucha, pero sí resultaba ser igualita a su padre seguramente no estaría interesada en nada de eso.

-Tsk, ni que esté completamente indefenso.- Senku hizo una mueca. –No puedo discutir en el lado de fuerza física, pero la ciencia también puede ser usada como arma de supervivencia. Además, deberías tener en cuenta que los tiempos cambiaran. Ya no será primordial tener conocimientos en caza y pesca, la civilización se encargara de proveer y proteger en la mayoría de los ámbitos.- aseguró. –Aunque no estoy tratando de decirte que no deberías enseñarle lo que quieras. Eres su madre, enséñale lo que te venga en gana. Tampoco me molestará que no le guste la ciencia, podría gustarle, o podría gustarle luchar y eso, o bien podría gustarle otra cosa totalmente distinta ajena a nosotros. ¿Quién sabe?- se encogió de hombros, mirando como su dedo índice ahora estaba atrapado en el puñito de su hija.

-Sí… la amaremos como sea.- apoyó su mano sobre la manito libre de su hija que estaba posada en su pecho cerca de su corazón. –Aunque de verdad me gustaría enseñarle a defenderse a sí misma.- agregó riendo nerviosamente.

Él rodó los ojos, aunque sonriendo.

-Te dije que puedes enseñarle lo que quieras, eres su madre, aunque eso no significa que vaya a gustarle necesariamente.- se encogió de hombros.

No dijeron nada más después de eso, simplemente se quedaron mirando a su hija mientras ella lentamente volvía a caer dormida.

Una vez su boca se desprendió del pecho de su madre y su mano sosteniendo el dedo de su padre se relajó, dejándolo ir, finalmente Senku se alejó de ellas y Kohaku volvió a dejar a la pequeña en la cuna.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, por cierto?- preguntó curiosa.

-Iré a trabajar en el barco, por supuesto. Pero solo hasta terminar de construir por completo la cubierta superior e instalar la sala de comunicaciones. Nos faltan solo unos toques para la cubierta superior, pero hay que ser cuidadosos ya que rodea uno de los mástiles y uno de los motores, aparte de que allí instalaremos los timones para manejar el barco. Y debería tomarnos solo un par de horas instalar los dispositivos de comunicación, no es como si tuviéramos que construirlos desde cero. Solo necesitamos…- siguió hablando unos buenos treinta minutos incluso mientras bajaban y mientras se servían y comían su desayuno, haciendo a Kohaku lamentar haberle preguntado. –Entonces, sí decimos que Y es el peso por unidad de longitud, que se supone como constante, y T es la tensión horizontal que aparecerá en los extremos del cable, la obvia solución es que…-

-Senku, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo.- finalmente sintiendo su cerebro a punto de estallar y sin entender por qué ahora estaba hablando del peso de un cable o lo que sea, Kohaku lo interrumpió. –Solo quiero saber a qué hora regresaras…- le dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos, esperando que esa pregunta no lo conduzca a otro ataque de discursos científicos.

-Ah.- rascó su oído con indiferencia. –Sí me voy ahora, diría que unas dos horas antes del atardecer.-

-Muy bien.- suspiró. –Yo en un rato iré con Ruri-nee para que cuide de Tsukiku mientras entrenó un poco con Jasper y probablemente almuerce allí.-

-Hmm…- a pesar de que ambos ya habían terminado sus desayunos, él se quedó sentado allí como sí no tuviera nada que hacer.

-Ehh… ¿No te irás ya?- alzó una ceja.

-Ah, sí.- se cruzó de brazos. –Solo una cosa…- la miró con ojos entrecerrados. –Ya sabes que sí me necesitas puedes mandarme a llamar, y, por el amor de todos los cielos, no salgas con la niña de noche ni entre las diez y las cuatro de la mañana/tarde, y trata de estar en la casa cuando yo llegue ¿puede ser?- pidió con una ceja temblándole, obviamente todavía resentido por lo que pasó antes entre ellos. –Y cuando digo que puedes mandarme a llamar, es porque puedes mandarme a llamar. No me molesta, no le molesta a nadie, y obviamente nunca preferiría trabajar en vez de cuidar a la mocosa. Así que ni siquiera lo pienses dos veces ¿podrías?- insistió.

Con gotitas bajando por su sien, Kohaku asintió, un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento inmaduro impulsado por su enojo.

-S-sí… lo siento.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bien, eso espero.- suspirando, se puso en pie y fue en busca de sus planos. –Entonces nos vemos en la tarde.-

Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Kohaku se relajó en su asiento, soltando un gran suspiro. De verdad que a Senku no le gustó nada que se comportara de esa manera, y con razón. Enojarse no era excusa para mantener a la niña lejos de él, era su padre antes que nada, tan interesado en su bienestar como ella, y debía admitir que hacía un trabajo maravilloso. No podía reprocharle nada como padre, eso sin duda.

Luego de otro par de minutos lamentándose por su comportamiento anterior, finalmente se marchó de la cocina hacia la habitación de su hija. Se sentó cerca de su cuna y la observó un rato, antes de ir a su propia habitación y buscar ropa más adecuada para entrenar para luego darse un baño, preparándose para el largo día que la esperaba.

.

-Senku está de mejor humor hoy, qué bueno.- ante el comentario de Chrome, Yuzuriha alzó la vista por un momento de su confección a una de las dos velas de cebadera que necesitaban para el frente del barco. –Estos últimos días estuvo imposible, creí que iba a envenenarme en cualquier momento, pero finalmente está tratándome como siempre: ¡como a un esclavo!- sonrió alegremente.

-Parece que tuvo problemas con su linda Kohaku-chan.- canturreó Gen, que en ese momento se encontraba ayudando a Yuzuriha trenzando cuerda. –Y mi intervención no funcionó como yo quería.- apartó la mirada, con gotitas recorriendo su sien. –Pero seguro que ya todo está bien, vi a Kohaku-chan con Ruri-chan cuando venía aquí y también parece más relajada.-

-Me sorprende que no se hayan matado entre ellos para estas alturas, los dos tienen bastante carácter.-

-No digas eso, Chrome-kun.- Yuzuriha sonrió nerviosamente. –Siempre se han entendido muy bien, al menos desde el tiempo que tengo conociendo a Kohaku-chan. Nunca vi a Senku-kun tan cercano a ninguna otra chica.- sonrió emocionada.

-No estoy seguro de sí la gorila cuenta como chica…- Yuzuriha lo miró reprobatoriamente y él se estremeció, frotando su nuca. –B-bueno, quiero decir que ella siempre ha sido más de juntarse con tipos y esas cosas, además tampoco es muy femenina que se diga…-

-Hay distintos tipos de chica, aunque Kohaku-chan es bastante única.- comentó con una risita mientras volvía a su tejido. –No he tenido mucho tiempo para visitarla a ella y a Tsukiku-chan…- suspiró tristemente.

Había estado tan feliz cuando cargó a Tsukiku por primera vez y ella se quedó tranquila en sus brazos, y últimamente también hasta logró hacerla sonreír, y sin embargo no podía verla tanto por estar ocupada con tareas del barco. Era realmente deprimente, haberse ganado la simpatía de a la que consideraba como su sobrinita y apenas poder verla. Y para colmo no faltaba mucho para que el barco fuera terminado.

Su gesto entristeció al pensar en eso, justo cuando Taiju pasaba cerca del lugar. Por supuesto, él corrió inmediatamente hacia ella.

-¡Yuzuriha!- gritó fuertemente, casi estrellándose contra su telar al llegar de no ser porque se frenó justo a tiempo, acabando en la punta de los dedos de sus pies y tambaleándose un poco hasta que Chrome lo jaló hacia atrás. –Lo siento.- Taiju rió nerviosamente. Ella solo le sonrió con dulzura. -¿Pasa algo? Te veías triste.- la miró preocupado.

La costurera sintió su corazón derretirse inmediatamente. Oh, Taiju… realmente no podía esperar a cuando trajeran la civilización de regreso para que él finalmente pudiera… decirle lo que tenía que decir desde antes que el mundo se petrificara.

-Está bien, Taiju-kun. Solo pensaba en el momento en el que tendremos que partir.- sonrió de forma agridulce. –Es emocionante, claro, pero también es un poco triste por Tsukiku-chan, ya que no podremos llevarla, y seguramente Kohaku-chan también se quedé aquí.- todos parecieron decaídos ante eso, pero entonces…

-¿De qué están hablando aquí?- Senku se apareció de la mismísima nada, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Ryusui y Kaseki estaban detrás de él. –Chrome, Taiju, les recuerdo que quiero terminar con la cubierta superior hoy, dejen de perder el tiempo.- los regañó.

-Lo siento, Senku, es solo que Yuzuriha estaba un poco triste por tener que partir pronto y no pude evitar preguntarle al respecto.- Taiju se disculpó de inmediato, con cara de niño regañado.

-Ahora que lo mencionan eso también es preocupante, ya que obviamente Kohaku-chan se quedará a cuidar de Tsukiku-chan.- murmuró Gen. –Quiero decir, ella es la guerrera más poderosa del reino de la ciencia, ya que Tsukasa-chan está… incapacitado, y Hyoga-chan es un psicópata. Podrían estar en problemas sí se encuentran con un enemigo muy fuerte en el área de pelea.-

-Es verdad.- Ryusui se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Después de ella siguen Kinro y Magma ¿no es cierto? Al menos podría intentar entrenarlos para cuando nos vayamos.- sugirió.

-Brillante idea, amo Ryusui.- Francois también se apareció de la mismísima nada para halagar a su jefe, haciendo que todos brincaran en sus lugares.

-Bueno, hay esperanzas con Kinro, pero Magma…- Chrome hizo una mueca. –Él es pura fuerza bruta, dudó mucho que siquiera admita que la gorila es una mejor guerrera que él.-

-En ese caso…-

-Dejen de gastar saliva.- Senku se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos. –Kohaku vendrá con nosotros.-

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!- todos casi se van de espaldas.

-P-p-pero… ¡¿Y Tsukiku-chan?!- Yuzuriha lo miró con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-Ruri cuidará de ella.- masculló con el rostro en blanco.

-O sea que ustedes dos tienen un bebé por irresponsables, y Ruri debe hacerse cargo mientras se largan…- Chrome lo miró con ojos entrecerrados llenos de reproche.

-Cállate, ya hablamos con ella y estuvo de acuerdo.- también lo miró mal.

-Pero… no entiendo.- Yuzuriha seguía en shock. -¿Qué no sería mejor que se quedé con la bebita? Es su madre, y Tsukiku-chan es tan pequeñita.- se llevó las manos al pecho con preocupación.

Los hombros de Senku se desplomaron mientras hacia una mueca.

-Fue decisión de la leona, ella lo pensó por un mes y al final decidió que se marcharía con nosotros. La verdad es que ella podría ser una pieza clave para nuestra victoria, así que no discutiré su decisión aunque no esté de acuerdo.- se encogió de hombros. –Sí tienen más dudas o quejas hablen con ella. Es enteramente por su voluntad, yo no la obligue a nada.- se cruzó de brazos una vez más.

-Bueno… esto es inesperado.- Gen se veía sorprendido. –Hasta a mí me sorprendió, honestamente pensé que se quedaría.-

-Pobre Ruri, teniendo que cuidar a su sobrina mientras esos dos se van de aventura...- Chrome seguía pensando en la sacerdotisa de la aldea.

-Tsk, ni que nos fuéramos de vacaciones al Caribe, idiota.- Senku lo miró irritado.

-¿Qué es cara-be?-

-No importa. Vamos de una vez a seguir trabajando. ¡Tú también ven aquí, grandulón!- llamó a Taiju mientras prácticamente arrastraba por el cuello a Chrome de regreso a la zona de construcción.

Yuzuriha se quedó preocupada por la situación, pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para ir a indagar en el asunto. Ya cuando tuviera un tiempo libre intentaría hablar con Kohaku o Ruri, aparte de ver a su linda sobrinita, que aparentemente muy pronto se quedaría sin sus dos padres.

.

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento con Jasper y su padre, Kohaku regresó a su casa agotada cargando con su hija dormida a las cuatro de la tarde aprovechando que el cielo se había nublado un poco.

La recostó en su cesto y de inmediato se echó en su cama, cayendo dormida rápidamente.

Se despertó al sentir un toque en su hombro.

-Oye, leona.- era Senku, mirándola con impaciencia. –Despierta de una vez. La mocosa ensució su pañal y necesitas cambiarla.-

-Mmm… no me digas leona…- se incorporó lentamente, frotando sus ojos. -¿Y por qué no puedes cambiarla tú?- hizo una mueca.

-Taiju y Nikki están esperando afuera para instalar la cama extra que querías, debo ayudarlos para que terminen pronto y vuelvan a trabajar, y no podemos dejar a la niña así, podría dañar su piel.-

-Bien, bien.- bostezando, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cesto de su hija, que estaba despierta con rostro malhumorado. Arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor desagradable mientras la tomaba en brazos. –Ugh, bebé, vas a matar a mamá un día de estos…- murmuró con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras se retiraba a la habitación de su hija donde dejó todas sus cosas para cambiarla.

Saludó a Taiju y Nikki en el camino, tomando nota de las maderas y el colchón que estaban cargando bajo los brazos, seguramente listos para armar una cama una vez metieran todos los materiales a la habitación.

Cambió a su hija mientras ella chupaba su pulgarcito, totalmente ajena al sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Aunque seguía siendo indescriptiblemente adorable.

Para cuando terminó y le puso un nuevo pañal, volvió a la habitación justo cuando Taiju y Nikki se retiraban, pero ambos se detuvieron a mirar con ternura a Tsukiku y saludarla.

-Oigan ustedes, vuelvan a trabajar.- mandó Senku, a lo que los dos invitados suspiraron y se despidieron, marchándose rápidamente.

-Eso fue rápido.- murmuró sorprendida al entrar y ver la cama ya armada con el colchón encima. Solo le faltaría una sábana y listo.

-Después del infierno que hemos pasado construyendo el barco, una simple cama no es nada.- rió mientras se sentaba en su nueva cama. -¿Me das a la niña?- estiró los brazos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Necesito una razón? Solo quiero cargarla.-

-Oh.- sintiéndose un poco tonta, rápidamente se acercó para dársela, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola, mocosa. ¿Le diste muchos problemas a tu madre y a tu tía hoy?- bajó su dedo índice hacia la niña, que lo tomó con ambas manos, apenas alcanzando a envolver su dedo con sus puñitos tan pequeños.

-Claro que no. Ella es un ángel.- Kohaku se llevó las manos a las mejillas, derritiéndose de ternura al ver los ojitos de su pequeña desviarse de su padre a su madre según quien hablara. –Se porta muy bien con Ruri-nee.- sonrió, de repente un poco nostálgica. –Estará bien con ella cuando nos vayamos.-

-Sí…- él apartó la mirada, antes de sonreír ladinamente. -¡Pero claro que estará bien! No hay que subestimar a esta pequeña cachorra de leona o desdentada y todo nos morderá. ¿Verdad que sí, Tsukiku?- rió alegremente mientras acercaba su rostro al de la bebita.

Ella murmuró algo inentendible y de repente sonrió otra vez.

Cubriéndose la boca para no asustarla con sus chillidos, Kohaku se derritió completamente en un charco de ternura y, por una vez, Senku no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Él sonrió tiernamente, con un poco de rosa en sus mejillas, sorprendentemente no por algo relacionado a la ciencia esta vez.

-Aww, bebé, definitivamente vas a matarme algún día de estos.- la mujer se inclinó para besar repetidas veces su frente. –Sí no es por tus pañales es por esa carita linda que tienes.- le sonrió casi sin poder contenerse de arrebatársela a Senku de los brazos. En toda respuesta, Tsukiku volvió a sonreír. Esta vez Kohaku sí que colapsó inevitablemente en el suelo. -…Sí… sin duda… va a matarme…- murmuró ya prácticamente convertida en un charco de arcoíris y corazones.

-Acostúmbrate, leona.- Senku rió entre dientes. –Sí nota que nos gusta mucho verla sonreír y le prestamos más atención, va a empezar a hacerlo mucho más seguido… ¿o eso era más adelante?- desvió sus ojos al techo. –Bueno, realmente no importa lo que diga la psicología respecto a los tiempos, ya que es un tema tan variable.-

-No entiendo qué dices, pero creo que me va a dar un ataque si sigue así…- se arrastró patéticamente de regreso a la cama.

-Entonces cuídate cuando esté dormida, sonríe mucho más en esos momentos…-

-¿Ah, sí?- lo miró sorprendida.

-Bueno, sí.- apartó la mirada. –Lo hacía solo unas pocas veces desde que nació, pero últimamente lo hace mucho más. Es un acto reflejo, casi una mueca pero un tanto más compleja, ya que requiere de la coordinación de muchos músculos faciales. Por lo que se sabe empiezan a "sonreír" ya en el vientre materno, alrededor de la semana número treinta de gestación, pero claro que no tiene el mismo significado que este tipo de sonrisas.- bajó la mirada a su hija, que ahora estaba chupando su pulgar. –Ahora podría estar haciéndolo para expresar bienestar, no lo hará como respuesta social sino hasta el segundo o tercer mes de vida… pero, como dije, realmente es demasiado ambiguo como para que pueda afirmarlo abiertamente.-

-Ya veo…- lo miró con una sonrisa alegre, que luego se convirtió en una ligeramente divertida. –Así que… la miras mucho cuando duerme ¿eh, tipo duro?- no pudo evitar restregarle en la cara su comportamiento suave en una especie de venganza por sus burlas de antes.

Él se estremeció, apartando la mirada por un momento antes de volver a mirarla con irritación.

-Cállate, leona. Muchos bebés se ahogan durmiendo, yo solo… estaba siendo precavido.- masculló entre dientes, evitando mirarla de lleno a los ojos.

Ella rió, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para mirar mejor a su hija, que los estaba mirando con curiosidad.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Tú eres el que sabe ¿verdad?- sonrió con altanería. –Aw, mírala, parece que piensa que somos unos raritos.- rió más al ver a su hija pestañear, casi pareciendo aturdida.

-No parece, definitivamente lo piensa. En especial tú.-

-¡Oye!- lo miró mal, solo para que él fuera quien riera ahora.

-Ya, ya.- negó con la cabeza. –Vamos. Vamos a darle un baño antes de que le dé sueño otra vez.-

-De acuerdo.-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y la llevaron al cuarto de baño, preparando todo mientras ella se chupaba el pulgar. Era la primera vez que la bañaban juntos, y ella parecía disfrutar de la atención, más cuando terminaron de bañarla y secarla y Senku le mostró como hacerle masajes, y en medio de todo eso le hablaban, arrancándole algunos de esos lindos ruiditos que hacía y otro par de sonrisas hermosas.

Kohaku había sonreído tanto que el rostro literalmente le dolía para cuando su bebita ya estuvo completamente aseada y de nuevo en sus brazos con ojitos soñolientos, lista para dormir mientras bebía de su pecho.

-Eh, leona… ¿puedo preguntar de dónde salió tanta carne en nuestro refrigerador?- Senku asomó la cabeza desde la cocina pocos minutos después de que le dijera que iría a preparar la cena.

-Es el venado que nos regalaron en la fiesta de hace unos días, Francois lo dejó preparado para cocinar, quitándole la piel, descuartizándolo y eso.- sonrió, ya sintiendo la boca hecha agua, con ansias de probar ese excelente ejemplar.

-Ahh… ya veo.- se vio un poco verde, por alguna razón. –Diablos, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que comí venado…- volvió a la cocina arrastrando los pies.

Una vez él se fue, Kohaku volvió su atención a su pequeña, que estaba tomando tranquilamente del pecho y se veía cansada, aunque todavía sin dormirse.

Recordando lo que le dijo su hermana, empezó a tararear suavemente la canción de la Diva Lillian, paseándose por toda la sala ya que normalmente el movimiento funcionaba para mecerla.

Al principio Tsukiku solo la miró con curiosidad, pero poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron cerrando hasta que finalmente cayó dormida. Aun así ella siguió tarareando y paseándose por la sala otro rato, continuando arrullándola hasta que por el rabillo del ojo captó el cabello ridículamente grande de Senku.

Se congeló por completo al verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina con una sonrisa divertida. Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo por la vergüenza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola?

-Ya está lista la cena.- fue todo lo que dijo él, antes de internarse de regreso a la cocina.

Con el rostro en llamas, Kohaku fue a llevar a su hija a su cesto y luego volvió a bajar justo a tiempo para cuando el científico acabó de servir la cena, que olía deliciosa.

Mientras comían, repentinamente comenzó a llover, solo una ligera llovizna pero que probablemente empeoraría en cualquier momento, juzgando por el viento que cada vez soplaba más fuerte.

Le preguntó a Senku qué pasaría con el barco, pero él le aseguró que ya tenían un procedimiento para proteger los materiales sensibles a una tormenta y como había gente trabajando hasta de noche seguramente ya habrían protegido todo.

Terminaron de comer y, cuando iban a lavar los platos, un trueno muy fuerte resonó con furia en lo que el golpeteó de las gotas de lluvia contra el techo y las paredes empeoraba, al igual que el viento. Eso no los habría alarmado de no ser por lo que pasó luego.

Tsukiku lanzó un fuerte chillido, pero no de esos que lanzaba cuando acababa de despertar y tenía hambre o necesitaba un cambio de pañal o solo quería que la carguen, ella… parecía asustada.

De repente se escuchó otro fuerte chillido y Kohaku finalmente reaccionó, prácticamente saltando por las escaleras para llegar más rápido con su hija, que ahora lanzaba un chillido tras otro, agitando sus bracitos frenéticamente.

No perdió tiempo y la tomó en brazos, y al verla pareció calmarse un poco, pero entonces un rayo brilló fuera de la ventana, seguido de otro trueno. Incluso más fuerte que antes, Tsukiku volvió a gritar, y no se detuvo, chillando desesperada ignorando por completo sus intentos por calmarla.

Senku llegó y la tomó en brazos para intentar calmarla, pero no importa lo que hicieran o dijeran, ella siguió llorando, tan fuerte y desesperadamente que Kohaku empezó a llorar también, frustrada por no poder hacer nada por calmarla.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es por la tormenta?- preguntó frenéticamente, acariciándole el rostro y dándole palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de calmarla, sin éxito.

-Debió asustarse por los truenos, y no vernos aquí solo empeoró las cosas.- chasqueó la lengua, y luego maldijo cuando otro trueno se hizo oír. El chillido de Tsukiku esta vez fue más agudo, más asustado, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de su padre, apretando su ropa en su puñito. Kohaku pudo sentir que literalmente se le partía el corazón, y ya tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas a este punto. –Mierda, leona, no llores tú también. ¡Me pones más nervioso!- le gritó en un susurro, con sudor recorriendo su frente.

-P-perdón…- intentó secarse las lágrimas con una mano, mientras que con la otra frotaba la espalda de su pequeña.

-Tengo una idea. Arranca un pedazo de tu colchón, lo usaremos como tapones de oídos para que esas mierdas de ondas de choque de los putos rayos dejen de fastidiarnos la vida. También vamos abajo, quizá allí no se escuche tan putamente fuerte.- gruñó entre dientes, sosteniendo protectoramente a Tsukiku contra su pecho mientras marchaba fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina.

Después de tirar de las sábanas y arrancar un trozo del colchón, Kohaku lo siguió.

Tsukiku siguió llorando desconsoladamente y, cuando otro trueno resonó, incluso se estremeció. Sí los truenos fueran algún ser físico, Kohaku ya lo habría molido a golpes.

-Aquí tienes.- le tendió a Senku el trozo del colchón que arrancó.

-Esperó que esta mierda sirva.- con dos dedos cortó un pequeño trozó y lo colocó en una oreja de la pequeña, luego cortó otro trozo del mismo tamaño e hizo lo mismo en la otra oreja. –Debería servir al menos para amortiguar el sonido, se hacían y comerciaban tapones hechos a base de espuma viscoelástica en el mundo moderno. Debería servir.- ambos miraron atentamente a su hija, pero ella siguió llorando.

Cuando otro trueno resonó, no se estremeció, pero siguió llorando.

-¿No funcionan?- preguntó con los ojos todavía ardiéndole por las lágrimas.

-Sí funcionan…- hizo una mueca. –Ya no escucha los truenos, pero sigue asustada. Mierda, mierda y la gran mierda.- volvió a intentar mecerla. –Mierda con las putas tormentas.- siguió maldiciendo entre dientes mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Creo que la pondrás nerviosa sí sigues así…- ella podría ser la que estaba llorando, pero Senku estaba mucho más frustrado y alterado. –Dámela.- suspirando, él se la entregó.

Kohaku intentó ofrecerle el pecho, pero no parecía interesada, así que solo la meció intentando tararearle.

-A ese volumen no te escuchara con los tapones, idiota…- comentó Senku secamente, parado cerca de ellas, observando atentamente las reacciones de su hija.

Haciendo una mueca, Kohaku decidió comenzar a cantarle la canción de Lillian, aunque avergonzada de que el científico estuviera viéndola, pero mucho más desesperada por encontrar una forma de calmar a su bebé antes de que los tres acaben llorando aquí. Empezó dudosa y con voz más baja de la que pretendía, pero cuando cobró fuerza, su pequeña la miró con curiosidad, aún sollozando.

Cobrando más valor, cantó más fuerte y con más ánimos. Los sollozos de Tsukiku finalmente disminuyeron, pero siguió con la cara roja y los labios temblorosos hasta que Kohaku le sonrió, intentando cantar con un tono más alegre para transmitirle que todo estaba bien. Finalmente, su bebita se llevó un pulgar a la boca y pareció relajarse un poco.

Senku suspiró aliviado y se acercó a ella para acariciarle el rostro, sonriéndole suavemente. Tsukiku lo miró brevemente, antes de volver su entera atención a su madre. Al poco tiempo, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse lentamente.

Kohaku bajó la voz gradualmente hasta verla completamente dormida, solo entonces se detuvo y lanzó un gran suspiro.

-Gracias al cielo…- sonrió bajando la cabeza para besar su carita. –Me iba a dar algo sí seguía llorando así…-

-A mí iba a darme algo sí seguías cantando.- Senku sonrió burlonamente. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina. –Bromeó, bromeó. No estuviste nada mal, de hecho. Buena voz, solo que desafinas un poco.-

-No pedí tu opinión.- le sacó la lengua, luego miró por la ventana. –Al menos ahora la lluvia se calmó un poco.-

-Le quitaré los tapones, no quiero que sus oídos se irriten por exceso de uso.- retiró los trocitos del colchón.

-¿Pero y si vuelven los truenos?- miró con desconfianza al nublado cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

-Será mejor tenerla en la habitación con nosotros…- rascó su oído con irritación. –Hay discrepancia respecto a sí se debería dormir o no en la misma cama con un bebé. Generalmente me inclinó a que no, no deberíamos, pero sí se despierta sola por otra de esas mierdas volverá a llorar desesperadamente, y el estrés tampoco es bueno para ella.-

-Estaría bien hacer una excepción… solo por hoy.- sonrió suavemente, abrazando a su hija contra su pecho, sin querer soltarla en toda la noche o mejor dicho nunca, para ser sincera.

-Muy bien… solo por hoy…- sonrió cansinamente.

Los dos fueron a su habitación y Kohaku se recostó cuidadosamente en su cama, acomodando con mucho cuidado a su hijita a su lado. Senku se sentó en su cama, mirando con preocupación a la pequeña.

Ella lo miró por un momento, antes de sonreír.

-Oye, Senku… ¿Qué tal si duermes con nosotras?- él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Ah?- alzó una ceja. –Creí que te sentías demasiado incómoda conmigo.- señaló secamente.

-Sí, pero… estaría bien hacer una excepción… solo por hoy…- sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que iba a sentirse como una tonta sí él la rechazaba ahora, pero preparada para eso.

-Hmm…- pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de sonreír. –Muy bien… solo por hoy…- se levantó de su nueva cama y se dirigió hacia la de ella.

Se recostaron cada uno en un extremo de la cama, con Tsukiku en medio de ellos.

-Buenas noches, Senku.- susurró soñolienta, estirando una mano para tomar una de las manitos de su bebita.

-Buenas noches… Kohaku.- él estiró su brazo por encima de la cabeza de su hija.

Cuando ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormirse, sintió sus dedos rozar su mejilla, pero el contacto no la sobresaltó, todo lo contrario. Se apoyó más en su tacto y él no se apartó. Incluso cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio despierto, mirándola, ninguno de los dos se apartó.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, durmiéndose lentamente, sin decir nada, sin pensar nada, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro y de su hija, de su familia.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

No planeaba actualizar tan pronto, pero es que... sus comentarios son tan hermosos, me inspiran mucho TTwTT Espero q estén orgullosos, por su culpa me estoy retrasando con mis actualizaciones a mi otro fandom e.e Okno xD

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado... fue medio de relleno porq no quería alargarlo más y decidí dejarlo ahí xP Igual ojala q les haya gustado QwQ

De verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Me hacen muy, muy feliz :'D

Los amo~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	13. Chapter 13

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo trece: Problemas en el mundo de piedra.

Kohaku se despertó esa mañana cuando sintió que algo andaba mal. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que su bebé la necesitaba, a pesar de tenerla al lado y no haberla escuchado llorar.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y pestañeó para alejar un poco los rastros de sueño, luego buscó a su pequeña con la mirada. Ella estaba en medio de sus dos padres, tal como la dejaron a noche, pero visiblemente despierta y removiéndose.

La mujer rápidamente se sentó y la tomó en brazos, y entonces vio su cara roja y labios fruncidos y al acercarla más escuchó sus sollozos apagados y roncos, apenas audibles. Ok, eso obviamente no era bueno. ¡Era como sí se hubiese quedado sin voz! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Estaría enferma? Por su carita daba la impresión de estar sufriendo, y eso le partió el corazón una vez más mientras de paso entraba en pánico, estirando una mano para sacudir bruscamente el hombro de Senku.

-¡Senku, Senku!- lo llamó desesperadamente. Él se despertó gimiendo algo inentendible, mirándola con confusión. –Algo pasa con nuestra hija, con su voz, mírala.- se la dio apenas él se incorporó y lo dejó allí para rápidamente abrir una ventana y así dejar a la luz del sol que acababa de salir pasar.

-En vez de mirarla debería oírla sí el problema está en su voz ¿no crees?- preguntó cínicamente en medio de un bostezo, pero luego se fijo en su hija y se puso mortalmente serio. La acercó más a él, escuchando sus sollozos apagados. –Parece que tiene… disfonía.- frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó preocupada, sentándose a su lado.

-Un trastorno de la fonación que…- al ver su mirada perpleja, se interrumpió. –Básicamente, significa que apenas es capaz de producir sonido mediante sus cuerdas vocales. Afonía es cuando no puede hablar en lo absoluto, pero ya que todavía puede gimotear aunque sea en un volumen más bajo, esto se trata de disfonía.- explicó de manera más simple.

-¿Podemos curarla, verdad?- indagó ansiosa.

-Bueno, no realmente… Tranquila, leona, no es nada grave.- rodó los ojos al ver su expresión llenarse de puro horror. –Se curará con un poco de tiempo, solo debemos asegurarnos de que no tenga otro periodo de llanto prolongado, evitar que lloré lo más posible para que su garganta pueda recuperarse. Esto obviamente pasó porque lloró demasiado ayer por la noche, solo necesitamos mantenerla tranquila y tú solo necesitas seguir manteniéndola bien hidratada dándole el pecho cada que lo desee. Eso es todo.-

-Oh.- finalmente se relajó un poco, volviendo a tomar a su bebita en brazos y bajando su vestido para amantarla. Afortunadamente ya había dejado de sollozar. –Bien, entonces. Me dio un gran susto.- suspiró.

-Es relativamente normal.- frotó su rostro con cansancio. –No hay por qué alarmarse. Iré a hacer el desayuno, puesto que ya amaneció.- murmuró mientras se levantaba, para luego abandonar la habitación.

Kohaku amamantó a su bebé hasta que ella volvió a dormirse. La dejó en su cesto y fue a darse una ducha rápida. Poco después de que terminará, Senku la llamó para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo, advirtiéndole de paso que llevara el cesto de la niña con ella ya que sí se despertaba llorando desde el comedor no podrían escucharla por su disfonía.

En medio de su desayuno, su pequeña se despertó con un llanto silencioso por necesitar un cambio de pañal. Esta vez Senku se encargó mientras Kohaku terminaba de comer su desayuno. Para cuando terminaron cada uno con lo suyo, Tsukiku seguía despierta y parecía malhumorada.

-Creo que no quiere dormir…- murmuró preocupada mientras volvía a tomarla en brazos para mecerla. -¿Le dolerá mucho la garganta?- acarició suavemente su rostro.

-Puede ser. No es un grado de dolor preocupante o estaría intentando chillar y por lo tanto arruinándose más la garganta, pero sí debe dolerle un poco, de seguro.- Kohaku hizo una mueca. –Pero no te preocupes, de todos modos ya está más grande, es normal que pasé un poco más de tiempo despierta que antes, y claro que está malhumorada por la irritación. Pero no es grave.- le aseguró.

-Aun así… pobrecita.- bajó la cabeza para besar varias veces su frente y mejillas. –Malditas tormentas… y es probable que no sea la última.- miró preocupada el cielo nublado a través de la ventana. –Se acerca la temporada de tormentas, después de todo.-

-Lo tapones de oído serán nuestra única opción, supongo.- Senku frotó su nuca con cansancio. –O bien podría insonorizar toda la casa…- de repente sonrió diabólicamente, pero luego se congeló, mirando nerviosamente a Tsukiku, por suerte ella estaba mucho más interesada en mirar su propia mano. –Aunque eso tomaría tiempo, así que podría solo insonorizar su habitación… pero eso haría que no podamos escucharla llorar, ya que la mayoría de materiales aislantes funcionan en la misma medida en los dos sentidos, en no dejar entrar sonido y no dejarlo salir.- hizo una mueca, antes de pararse completamente recto y alzar un dedo frente a su rostro, en su típica pose de estar pensando algo que ella probablemente no podría entender. –O podría insonorizar nuestra habitación, y ella dormiría allí cuando haya tormenta eléctrica, aunque igual no podríamos escucharla, pero podemos poner los materiales de forma removible en la pared que da a su habitación. De todos modos tomaría tiempo, ya que es más fácil instalar métodos de insonorización durante la construcción. Lamentablemente no se me ocurrió que la mocosa le tendría terror a los truenos, así que deberemos hacer cierta remodelación a los techos y paredes. Podemos usar caucho para las ventanas, y colocar cámaras de aire en las paredes y el techo, necesitaremos fabricar un material aislante efectivo y ligero, para que su instalación no sea demasiado problema. Me inclino más a la lana de vidrio, ya que para fabricarla será sencillo calentar a 1450 grados centígrados la arena de cuarzo, vidrio reciclado que ya no nos sirva y otro par de materiales útiles, convirtiéndolo en fibras utilizando un método que ya conocemos. ¡El del algodón de azúcar! Luego habrá que rociar las fibras con una solución aglutinante para adherir las fibras entre sí, y volver a calentarlo luego.-

-O-oh, vaya, creo que entendí como un cuarto de eso.- al menos lo de calentar y lo del algodón de azúcar le sonaba familiar.

-Estás de suerte leona, finalmente podrás volver a trabajar para el reino de la ciencia, ya que necesitaremos de tu velocidad para convertir el vidrio en fibras, eres la única que puede hacerlo.- le sonrió ladinamente.

-¿De verdad?- sintió la emoción recorrerla. A pesar de que Senku era un maldito esclavizador, en realidad extrañaba un poco ayudarlo en la fabricación de cosas científicas. Además esto era por el bien de su bebé. -¡Me encantaría! ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-Cuando la mocosa se recupere de su garganta, por supuesto. No queremos que llore desesperadamente por extrañarte mientras estás ocupada. Debería tardar un par de días en recuperarse, pero démosle una semana para no arriesgarnos a que vuelva a dañarse la garganta inmediatamente.-

-Ya veo.- suspiró. –En ese caso creo que no entrenaré hoy. Siempre llora cuando se despierta sin mí, incluso sí Ruri-nee está allí y puede calmarla después de un tiempo, pero es mejor evitar que lloré en lo absoluto.- decidió con pesar.

-Sabia decisión. Yo regresaré temprano, entonces.-

-Sí, también se pone de malhumor si no te ve en todo el día.- sonrió tiernamente mientras besaba otra vez el rostro de su bebita.

-Sí...- él apartó la mirada, intentando y fallando en disimular una sonrisa. –Bueno.- rascó su oreja con fastidio, de repente adoptando una mirada de indiferencia. –Será mejor que vaya ahora, así podré regresar antes.-

-De acuerdo.- a pesar de que Kohaku estuvo fácilmente de acuerdo, Tsukiku, que ya desde hace rato había dejado de mirar su mano para mirar con curiosidad a sus padres mientras hablaban, se puso roja y empezó a gimotear en silencio al ver a su padre alejarse en dirección a la puerta. Kohaku no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante esto. –Oye, Senku.- casi canturreó. –Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí.-

-¿Qué?- ya con sus planos bajo el brazo y la puerta abierta, volteó a verla con curiosidad.

-Quiere ir contigo.- rió mientras señalaba con la cabeza a su hijita, que parecía a un pelo de romper en llanto.

Senku miró con anhelo el mundo exterior fuera de la casa, antes de regresar arrastrando los pies, dejando sus planos y cerrando la puerta otra vez.

Cuando tomó a Tsukiku en brazos, ella sonrió como si estuviera complacida.

-Al diablo con lo que dice la psicología, esta mocosa está totalmente manipulándome.- observó con una mueca entre divertida y temerosa, aunque sus ojos eran suaves al mirarla. –Celebra tu victoria todo lo que quieras, mocosa, no podrás mantenerme aquí todo el tiempo.- murmuró mientras los dos se sentaban en unos cojines en medio de la sala.

Una vez su hija se durmió una hora después, Senku quiso marcharse, pero ella de inmediato se despertó y comenzó a gimotear otra vez, solo volviendo a dormirse cuando él se quedó cerca pese a estar en los brazos de su madre.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cuando volvió a hacer eso por tercera vez.

Oh, sí, esta niña definitivamente estaba manipulándolos.

.

-¡Senku, hasta que llegas!- ante el grito de Chrome, Ryusui levantó la vista de los planos que estaba estudiando. -¡Pasa del mediodía! ¡Estaba a punto de mandar a llamarte! ¿Dónde diablos estaba?-

-Tranquilo, Chrome, deberías ser más comprensivo.- Ukyo lo miró con gotitas bajando por su sien. –Tiene una familia, claro que tiene muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Con una esposa tan hermosa como esa y una hija tan adorable, ¡yo también me tomaría mi tiempo en ir a trabajar!- Ryusui rió escandalosamente, chasqueando los dedos por encima de su cabeza. –Pero qué bueno que llegas, tenemos un pequeño dilema por aquí.- le señaló un punto en los planos una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, la mocosa tiene un pequeño problema de salud.- murmuró él mientras tomaba el plano. -¿Cuál es su dilema exactamente?- preguntó, pero nadie escucho eso último ni en lo más mínimo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que tiene problemas de salud?!- todos se tensaron, casi lanzándosele encima para sacudirlo por los hombros.

-¡¿La princesita está enferma?!-

-¡¿Ya sabes lo que tiene, es grave?!-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí si ella está enferma, Senku?!-

-Maldita sea, cálmense.- se retorció para alejarse de los tres hombres ansiosos con muchas preguntas. –Solo tiene disfonía, no es nada grave.- se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de fastidio.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es como la neumonía de Ruri?- Chrome seguía horrorizado.

-Suena parecido a la afonía.- murmuró Ryusui.

-Disfonía es cuando apenas puede hablar, afonía es cuando no puede hablar en lo absoluto.- explicó el arquero al capitán. –Pobrecilla. Pero incluso sí no es grave ¿no deberías quedarte con ella para que se mejoré más rápido?-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Ryusui volvió a chasquear los dedos. -¡Podemos arreglárnoslas! ¡No se debe dejar a una princesa esperando!-

-¡Sé un hombre y ocúpate de tu mini-gorila, Senku!- Chrome lo miró mal. -¿O acaso piensas dejarle eso a Ruri también?- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Ryusui se sorprendió cuando Senku realmente se vio culpable por un segundo.

-Bueno… la verdad es que solo pude venir aquí porque Ruri y Suika llegaron a la casa y Tsukiku finalmente me dejó irme sin lloriquear.- admitió en voz baja.

-¡AJÁ! ¡Lo sabía, tú, escoria!- lo señaló acusadoramente. -¡Le dejan todo a Ruri! Y pobre de tu bebé, enfermita y abandonada.- negó con la cabeza. –No sé qué sea esa disfonía pero suena doloroso.-

-Tsk, cierra la boca si no sabes de lo que hablas, idiota.- Senku parecía cada segundo más y más enojado con el castaño.

-Aun así, si dices que ella lloriqueaba cada vez que intentabas irte, entonces tal vez deberías haberte quedado, Senku.- opinó Ukyo.

-Cierto, cierto.- Ryusui asintió de acuerdo a las palabras del chico albino. –A una princesa no se le debe negar lo que quiere, menos en momentos como este. ¡¿Qué clase de reino somos sí no podemos hacer feliz a nuestra princesita?!- exclamó dramáticamente.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por Tsukiku? ¿Cómo una medicina igual que la que le hicimos a Ruri?- sugirió Chrome con una mano en la barbilla.

-En realidad la disfonía tiende a curarse sola sí no es causada por una infección, creo.- señaló Ukyo. -¿Sabes qué la causo? ¿Tal vez por tanto llorar?-

-Sí, en realidad. Parece que le tiene terror a los truenos.- Senku se cruzó de brazos. –Pero volviendo a los planos…-

-¡Mierda, y la tormenta de ayer fue horrible!- exclamó Chrome preocupado. –Pobrecita, debió llorar mucho.- negó con la cabeza.

-Yo también sufrí por esa tormenta.- Ukyo frotó sus oídos con cariño.

-¡¿Con que miedo a los truenos, eh?! ¡Bueno, al menos ahora lo sabemos!- Ryusui ajustó su sombrero sobre su cabeza, antes de alzar su dedo índice al aire. -¡Mi instinto de marinero no falla! ¡Esta noche habrá otra tormenta, aunque no tan mala como la de ayer!- juzgó al estudiar el cielo y sentir la humedad en el aire, aunque también en gran parte solo por su instinto.

Muchas veces el cielo y la humedad no eran suficientes, por eso siempre confiaba en sus instintos y su experiencia ¡y rarísima era la vez en la que se equivocaba!

-Bueno, eso es útil y todo, pero ya me lo imaginaba. Ahora, ¿podrían decirme qué pasa con los planos y…?...-

-¿Y cómo vas a protegerla de los truenos? ¿Hay alguna ciencia para eso?- preguntó Chrome emocionado por la sola idea.

-Creo que tapones para oídos funcionarían.- Ukyo sonrió nerviosamente. –Es lo que yo uso… Aunque hay que tener cuidado con esas cosas sí se trata de una bebita tan pequeña como Tsukiku-chan…-

-¡Siempre podemos insonorizar la casa! ¡Apuesto a que Senku sabe cómo hacerlo, con todo su conocimiento! ¡Y estoy seguro de que todos lo harían hasta gratis si es por el bien de la princesita!- Ryusui rió escandalosamente.

-Ehh.- antes de que siguieran hablando, Senku estrelló un plano enrollado en la mesa, llamando la atención de los tres. -¿Tengo que recordarles que su preciosa "princesita" es mi hija? Mi hija, no suya, yo me ocupó de ella y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarla sin sus consejos totalmente carentes de experiencia con niños.- rodó los ojos. –Ya tengo completamente planeado lo que haré para encargarme de este problema. Y tampoco pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, solo una o dos horas. Ahora dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo y díganme cuál es el puto problema con los planos porque cada segundo que me hacen seguir aquí es un segundo menos para dedicárselo a su princesita.- gruñó entre dientes, obviamente hastiado hasta los huesos.

Chrome y Ukyo se quedaron en silencio, pero Ryusui estalló en ruidosas carcajadas.

-¡Tranquilo, hombre! ¡Nadie aquí quiere robarte a tu princesita! Solo da pena imaginarla sufriendo.- le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda. –Solo… recuerda que sí necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros.- sonrió con camaradería.

Senku lo miró en silencio por un momento, antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, soy consciente de eso.- se encogió de hombros. –Ahora díganme el maldito problema con los planos.-

Los tres sonrieron, antes de señalarle su problema con la instalación del radar, la antena y el GPS en la cima del segundo mástil y ponerse a trabajar juntos para solucionarlo.

.

Esa noche también hubo una fea tormenta, pero ni por asomo tan mala como la que hubo la noche anterior. Tsukiku se estremeció con el primer trueno, pero le pusieron los tapones para los oídos y se quedaron cerca de ella y Kohaku le cantó para dormirla.

Afortunadamente solo hubo otro trueno mientras estaba despierta y solo hubo otro par mientras dormía, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes para despertarla. Sí sollozo un poco, pero no llegó a llorar de modo que forzara su garganta.

La tormenta paró luego de un par de horas y los dos pudieron respirar tranquilos.

Tsukiku durmió en su cesto en medio de las camas de ambos. Senku estrenó su nueva cama y Kohaku se recostó en la suya casi maldiciendo cuando sintió su aroma inundar todos sus sentidos al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, lo peor era que una parte de ella realmente extrañaba sentir su calor y el de su bebita a su lado, y casi podía sentir su mano todavía rozando su mejilla en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de esos pensamientos rápidamente, clavando la vista en el techo para ignorar su presencia al otro lado de la habitación en la medida de lo posible.

No funcionó muy bien, pero de todos modos el cansancio general de una vida tan ocupada cuidando a su hijita le llegó y acabó cayendo en un sueño profundo que solo se interrumpió al sentir que algo andaba mal. Sentía su pecho pesado, clara señal de que su bebita tenía hambre.

Se incorporó y se levantó de la cama para ver a su niña despierta en su cesto, chupándose el pulgar. Senku se despertó de pronto, mirándola interrogante con sus ojos cansados.

-¿Qué pasa, leona?- preguntó soñoliento.

-Tiene hambre.- contestó simplemente mientras la tomaba en brazos después de haber bajado su vestido.

-Ni siquiera la escuche. ¿Acaso sí que quedó afónica esta vez?- preguntó sentándose en su cama.

-Oh, no. No estaba llorando. Solo lo sentí.- explicó con una sonrisa.

Él la miró incrédulo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- masculló con una mueca.

-Tal vez no, pero simplemente lo supe.- se encogió de hombros.

Senku se tomó otro momento para mirarla como un bicho raro antes de suspirar y volver a acostarse.

-Bien, bien, como sea. Ni siquiera sé por qué esperaba alguna clase de respuesta con el mínimo de lógica viniendo de ti.- masculló secamente antes de darle la espalda y dormirse.

Kohaku rodó los ojos, antes de sonreír ante la expresión casi perpleja en la linda carita de su pequeña princesa.

-Ignóralo, papá todavía tiene mucho que aprender sobre el lazo entre bebés y sus padres.- rió, acariciando sus mejillas regordetas. –No es que yo sea una experta, pero sé que nos une mucho más que solo la sangre.- la hizo soltar su pecho un momento para besarle la frente más cómodamente.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa y Kohaku sintió que sus palabras tenían diez billones por ciento de sentido, aunque para Senku y su ciencia no fuera así.

Le dio otro suave beso antes de volver a darle del pecho hasta que se quedó dormida.

La colocó de regresó en su cesto y volvió a dormirse. Se despertó luego ya después de que el sol saliera al igual que Senku.

Ambos desayunaron, cambiaron pañales, la alimentaron y la bañaron, y cuando llegó el momento de que él se fuera, Tsukiku volvió a protestar, impidiéndole marcharse otra vez.

-Oh, vamos, mini-leona, tengo trabajo que hacer.- protestó mientras la mecía, intentando que se duerma para así darle una oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Qué tal sí vamos contigo?- sugirió Kohaku luego de otra hora sin que pudiera marcharse. –Dijiste que es bueno que dé paseos.-

-Hay un poco de viento, no creo que sea buena idea.- observaron las ramas de los árboles agitándose fuera de la ventana. Sin embargo, luego de otra media hora, dejó escapar un gran suspiro. –Bueno, sí la llevamos rápido cubierta en mantas y nos quedamos en mi laboratorio, entonces debería estar bien.- finalmente decidió.

Kohaku sonrió complacida y rápidamente le pusieron una ropita más abrigada, con un adorable gorrito rosa como extra, y la cubrieron con mantas, para luego caminar rápidamente fuera de su casa en dirección al laboratorio.

Allí encontraron a Chrome, Ukyo, Ryusui, Gen y Yuzuriha hablando sobre cosas del barco, probablemente. Los cinco los miraron sorprendidos al verlos entrar, pero rápidamente la atención se fue a Tsukiku.

Yuzuriha y Ryusui se colocaron el desinfectante a velocidad increíble para luego pedir al mismo tiempo que les dejaran cargar a su pequeña con ojos brillantes.

Con gotitas corriendo por su sien, Kohaku dudó un poco antes de finalmente dársela a Yuzuriha, que sonrió felizmente mientras el capitán hacía pucheros. Le aseguraron que luego él sería el próximo en cargarla.

-¿No hay mal clima como para sacar a la princesita?- preguntó Gen acercándose a los jóvenes padres.

-No teníamos otra opción, necesitamos cuidar que no lloré por su disfonía y se pone a lloriquear cada vez que uno de los dos se aleja de ella.- explicó Senku con cansancio mientras se acercaba a la mesa para estudiar sus planos. –Qué bueno que están aquí, así podrán distraerla para que me dejé trabajar aunque sea un poco.-

-¡Yo lo haré encantado!- Ryusui rió mientras le hacía gestos exagerados a la bebita, que sonrió estirando una mano hacia él desde los brazos de Yuzuriha. -¡Oh, miren eso, me adora! ¡Soy su persona favorita en todo el mundo!- declaró felizmente luego de cinco minutos de su segunda interacción con la niña en sus seis semanas de vida recién cumplidas.

-En realidad, aparte de Senku y yo, ese puesto se lo discuten Francois y Jasper.- señaló Kohaku con una risita.

-Hmm.- Ryusui mantuvo su sonrisa. –Bueno, no puedo culparte por eso, princesa.- habló con Tsukiku, inclinando un poco la cabeza para susurrarle algo. –Aquí entre nos, Francois también es mi persona favorita.- le guiñó un ojo, hablando en voz tan baja que Kohaku no lo hubiera escuchado de no estar tan cerca. Yuzuriha también lo escuchó y ambas compartieron una sonrisa, apartando la mirada y fingiendo no haber escuchado nada cuando el rubio las miró de reojo. -¡Pero ya verás que terminaras amándome también, todas lo hacen!- rió altaneramente.

-Mejor aléjate de mi hija y trae tu trasero aquí.- Senku le lanzó una mala mirada. –Todavía no me dijiste dónde querías colocar ese segundo timón, es lo único que nos falta para terminar la cubierta superior.-

-Ow, está bien.- se dirigió al científico arrastrando los pies. -¡Pero recuerden que quiero ser el segundo en cargarla, eh!- les hizo una seña a las mujeres, que solo se rieron.

-Aww, extrañaba muchísimo a mi linda sobrinita.- Yuzuriha acarició con ternura los cabellos blanco-verdoso de la pequeña. –Cada día crece más. Es hermosísima, Kohaku-chan, muchas felicidades una vez más.- la felicitó por milésima vez, cosa que solo Taiju y ella seguían haciendo para este punto.

Esos dos sí que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Gracias. Lo sé, cada día la amó más… y ya la amó muchísimo, más que a nadie ni a nada.- sonrió enormemente. –Sé que suena loco, pero…- se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sin saber cómo explicarlo realmente.

-Está bien.- rió dulcemente. –Entiendo. Es normal.- aseguró.

-Oh.- sonrió, contenta de que alguien aparte de las ancianas y otras madres mucho mayores que ella la entendiera. –Genial.- solo dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

-Por cierto, aprovechando que estás aquí y el tema de los repuestos para las velas aparentemente no se discutirá por el momento, quería hablar contigo sobre algo.- le dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro, no hay problema. Dime.- sonrió.

-Es que… podría incomodarte.- murmuró mientras mecía a su bebé. –Es sobre tu decisión de irte con nosotros en el viaje al otro lado del mundo.- admitió en voz baja.

-Oh.- la joven madre se quedó en blanco por un momento. –Bueno… sí, es un poco incomodo.- se frotó los brazos. –Pero adelante, puedes decirme lo que sea.- le sonrió para inspirarle confianza.

-Bueno… es que no entiendo por qué consideras mejor venir con nosotros. Sé que eres la mejor guerrera del reino de la ciencia, pero ni siquiera es seguro que debamos pelear con alguien. Y deberemos partir en solo unos cuantos meses, Tsukiku-chan ni siquiera llegaría al año…- la miró con preocupación. –Por favor perdóname sí sueno entrometida, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme… ¿No crees que sería mejor quedarte con ella? Estoy segura que te necesitará más que nosotros.- se removió incómoda. -¡P-por favor, no pienses que pretendo ofenderte ni juzgarte! S-solo me preocupa…- murmuró con un poco de timidez.

Kohaku le colocó una mano en su hombro, sonriéndole.

-Descuida, entiendo.- aseguró. –Yo… pensé mucho en esto.- aseguró seriamente. –Y la verdad es que no quiero irme. No quiero separarme de mi bebé ni en diez billones de años.- soltó el hombro de la artesana para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de su hija. –Pero…- miró de reojo a donde Senku estudiaba de forma diligente sus planos, hablando de vez en cuando con sus compañeros generales del reino de la ciencia. –Él tampoco quiere… y aun así sabe que debe ir.- bajó la cabeza. –Esta misión no es solo por el bien de Tsukasa. Definirá el futuro de la humanidad.- habló seriamente. –El futuro de mi hija también. Y, la verdad, no estoy cómoda con la idea de quedarme aquí sentada mientras ustedes arriesgan sus vidas, tal vez pudiendo necesitarme. Y yo… no quiero darle una excusa a Senku para morir.- sonrió ferozmente. –Debemos criar a nuestra hija juntos, ella nos necesita a ambos. No quiero que piense que está bien no regresar solo porque yo estaré aquí para cuidarla. Iré para asegurarme de que traiga su trasero de regreso aquí y ambos podamos criar a Tsukiku y estar aquí para ella siempre que nos necesite a medida que crezca.- se llevó las manos al pecho. –Estará segura aquí con Ruri-nee y, cuando regresemos, nos estará esperando.- acarició su carita mientras la miraba con sus ojitos azules.

Yuzuriha sonrió, con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Creo que entiendo.- asintió. –Es duro, pero… es la situación en la que nos encontramos. Solo queda asegurarnos de traerlos seguros a casa para que puedan estar con ella y darle un buen futuro.- sonrió con más optimismo. -¿No están de acuerdo, chicos?- miró a los cinco generales.

Kohaku volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Senku apartar la mirada de ellas, fijando sus ojos en sus planos.

Ups, había olvidado que solo estaba a unos metros de ellas.

Los otros cuatro ni intentaron disimular el no haber estado escuchando la conversación.

-¡No te preocupes, princesita!- exclamó Ryusui con una risa escandalosa. -¡Te traeremos a tus padres en un parpadeo, sanos y salvos!- aseguró chasqueando los dedos.

-¡Ni siquiera lo dudes, Tsukiku! ¡Apenas notaras su ausencia!- aseguró Chrome alzando el puño con una sonrisa.

-¡Así es princesa, volverán en un parpadeo para llenarte de muchos mimos!- canturreó Gen.

Ukyo solo asentía con una sonrisa suave.

Senku se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Kohaku luchaba por bajar el sonrojo en sus mejillas por haber dicho algo tan personal en frente de esos cuatro idiotas y Ukyo.

Después de tres horas, cuando el clima mejoró un poco, Senku declaró ya haber hecho suficiente trabajó por el momento y volvieron a la casa con Tsukiku dormida bien envuelta en mantas.

-Sabes, entiendo tu punto.- murmuró Senku de pronto a medio camino, sorprendiéndola. –Sigo prefiriendo la idea de que te quedes con ella, pero al menos ahora comprendo más tu punto de vista y ya puedo dejar de lado mi indecisión de sí debería o no presionarte para que te quedes.- sonrió divertido al ver su rostro lleno de indignación. –Tranquila, solo lo estaba pensando. Pero ya no veo esto solo con dos posibles opciones. Beneficio para nuestra mocosa o beneficio para la misión. Entiendo que el camino que has elegido, probablemente sea lo mejor para beneficiar a todos.- suspiró. –Aunque odie admitirlo, fue una decisión bastante racional.- admitió con una sonrisa ladina. –Sigue sin gustarme, pero al menos ahora lo entiendo. Y ellos también.- ese comentario la hizo sonrojar una vez más.

-C-cállate. Te dije que lo pensé mucho.- apartó la mirada. –Tampoco me gusta, Senku, no me gusta para nada. Pero debemos hacer esto juntos. No podré mirar a mi hija a los ojos sí algo llegará a pasarles no solo a ti, sino a todos ustedes allá afuera. Debemos unir fuerzas y regresar todos juntos a salvo.- miró decidida al frente. –Voy a protegerla, voy a protegerte, voy a protegerlos a todos. Esa es la razón por la que quiero usar mi fuerza. Por su bien, por tu bien, por el bien de todos y de la ciencia. Sé que ese es el camino correcto a seguir. Nos traeré a casa, de regreso a ella.- bajó la mirada para verla con cariño.

Él la miró en silencio por un tiempo antes de soltar una seca carcajada.

-Sí… supongo que ese es tu lado. Tú eres poder, yo soy inteligencia. Sí de verdad queremos salir adelante necesitaremos de ambos. Y ella estará bien.- miró con anhelo a su bebita. –Cuando regresemos, ella estará esperándonos.- susurró.

-Sí… cuando regresemos.-

Porque iban a regresar, eso sin duda alguna. Porque su hija estaría esperándolos.

.

-¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora?- preguntó Ginro con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras usaba un mazo para romper vidrio en miles y miles de pequeños fragmentos.

-Estamos preparando un tipo especial de cristal para remodelar la casa de Senku.- explicó Kinro sin dejar de destruir su propia pila de vidrio. –No preguntes, solo trabaja.-

-¿Por qué alguien necesitaría un montón de cristales rotos para su casa?- Ginro suspiró cansinamente. Sentía que cada vez entendía menos a la ciencia conforme pasaba el tiempo. -¿Y por qué necesita remodelarla? Dijo que estaba bien así después de que terminamos de construirla hace varias semanas ya.- de verdad que no entendía nada de nada.

-Es por el bien de Tsukiku-chan, por supuesto.- comentó Suika mientras llegaba cargando una caja con más vidrio inservible, junto a ella estaba Chrome.

-Menos mal que guardamos nuestros intentos fallidos de crear vidrio antes de que el viejo Kaseki se nos uniera.- comentó Chrome. –También quedaron muchos fragmentos de bombillas fallidas de cuando hacíamos el teléfono y eso.-

-Yo sigo sin entender para qué necesitan todo esto…- lloriqueó Ginro mientras martillaba.

-¡El trabajo infernal apenas ha empezado!- Senku llegó pateando la puerta de su laboratorio antes de acercarse a ellos que estaban al aire libre cerca del horno de fundición. –Tomaran turnos. La primera mitad de la mañana trabajaran aquí y la segunda mitad volverán a romperse la espalda a la zona de construcción del barco. Tendrán descansos al medio día de solo una hora y luego la mitad de la tarde volverán a trabajar aquí y el resto hasta bien entrada la noche trabajaran en el barco.- rió como un desquiciado mientras todos los trabajadores lo miraban horrorizados.

-¡No puedes hacernos eso! ¡Vamos a morir!- gritó Ginro cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba los lados del rostro.

-Relájate, solo será por unas tres semanas.- el científico rió entre dientes mientras rascaba su oreja. –Tenemos la planta de energía para encargarse de la parte de fundición, y Kohaku con su absurda velocidad se encargará de convertir el vidrio en fibras. Luego Chrome y yo nos encargaremos de la mezcla para la solución aglutinante y con eso deberíamos tener las lanas de vidrio suficientes en un par de días, ya que realmente no importa mucho su densidad mientras llegue a cierto parámetro, y es solo para agregar una mejora extra a las cámaras de aire. Una vez tengamos las suficientes empezaran a trabajar en la remodelación de la casa, lo cual tomara poco más de una semana, probablemente. Y no podemos descuidar el barco, así que solo tendrán que soportarlo.- encogió los hombros.

-¡Ni loco! ¡Nunca! ¡No quiero! ¡Es demasiado! ¡No puedes obligarme!- Ginro negó frenéticamente con la cabeza antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque para intentar huir, o al menos eso intento, pero Kinro lo tomó del brazo, manteniéndolo corriendo en un solo lugar sin avanzar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Kohaku salió del laboratorio cargando a su bebé con ella, con Gen y Ryusui saliendo detrás de ellas. Ginro se zafó del agarre de su hermano y de inmediato corrió a ver a la pequeña hija del jefe.

-Oh, vaya, no la había visto desde la fiesta.- murmuró sonriendo. -¡Hola, Tsukiku-chan!- le sonrió tiernamente, para luego hacerle muecas para intentar hacerla reír o sonreír. Ella le sonrió y él también sonrió como un idiota. -¡Wow, le agradó! ¡Hurra!- alzó un puño.

-De todos modos ¿qué era todo ese escándalo?- volvió a preguntar la joven madre mientras Ginro seguía haciendo caras tontas.

-Ginro se estaba quejando de no querer trabajar porque es demasiado.- señaló Chrome.

-Bueno, la verdad es que tiene un punto. De verdad es demasiado trabajo.- dijo uno de los miembros del equipo de la fuerza.

-Cierto. No sé si seremos capaces de algo así…- murmuró otro fortachón.

Gen, que se había mantenido al margen, de repente sonrió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Pero qué pena! ¡Pobrecita Tsukiku-chan!- lloriqueó paseándose delante de ellos con una mano en su frente. -¡Y pensar que todo ese trabajo duro es por su bien! La pobre y linda Tsukiku-chan le tiene tanto miedo a las tormentas que lloró hasta lastimarse la garganta y quedarse sin voz. ¡Y según Ryusui-chan pronto vendrán muchas más tormentas! ¿No es cierto, Ryusui-chan?-

-Bueno, sí, pero…-

-¡Oh, pobre, pobre Tsukiku-chan! ¡Va a llorar mucho más y lastimarse más!- se secó una lágrima. -¡Nadie está dispuesto a trabajar un par de horas extra por ella! Es nuestra princesa del reino científico y todo, pero creo que no te quieren lo suficiente.- acarició el cabello de la pequeña, que ahora estaba chupándose el pulgar. –Ni modo, princesita, supongo que estos hombres no creen que seas tan linda y digna de proteger. Qué pena, qué pena.- negó con la cabeza con una mueca de tristeza.

-¡O-oye, eso no es cierto!- dijo Ginro mientras todos los demás miraban indignados al mentalista. -¡Claro que queremos protegerla! ¡O al menos yo si quiero!- corrió a volver a tomar su mazo. -¡POR TSUKIKU-CHAN!- empezó a triturar cristal con más ganas que nunca.

-¡POR TSUKIKU-CHAN!- después de asegurar a gritos que ellos también adoraban a la princesa, todos los otros fortachones del reino de la ciencia se pusieron a trabajar a su máxima potencia triturando los cristales inservibles y otros materiales que también necesitarían para la lana de vidrio.

Ryusui, Senku y Kohaku los miraron con gotitas en sus frentes, mientras que Gen se carcajeaba diabólicamente detrás de ellos.

.

Pasó una semana y la remodelación de la casa, o más bien del cuarto de Senku y Kohaku, ya estaba casi por la mitad. Gen realmente hizo un muy buen trabajo motivando a todos con sus trucos baratos de mentalista.

A pesar de que fue un trabajo infernal, a Kohaku igual le agradó la sensación de volver a trabajar en otro invento científico mientras Yuzuriha y Ruri cuidaban de Tsukiku. Ayudó a crear las fibras de vidrio y a volver a calentar la lana de vidrio después de que las adhirieran entre sí con esa solución aglutinante que Senku y Chrome prepararon. Les tomó solo un par de días tenerlas todas listas, y mientras tanto la remodelación al techo ya estaba en proceso.

En esa semana la garganta de su bebé se mejoró por completo ya que fueron muy cuidadosos en mantenerla lo más tranquila posible, y los tapones para oídos y la habilidad de Ryusui para predecir cuándo llegaría una tormenta fuerte ayudaron mucho también.

Mientras su habitación estaba pasando por la remodelación, Senku y Kohaku se mudaron temporalmente a una de las habitaciones de invitados, tomando sus colchones con ellos así que era básicamente lo mismo. Igual la niña dormía siempre en la misma habitación ya que su voz estaba dañada, y probablemente seguiría así por al menos otra semana hasta que fuera seguro que su garganta no volvería a dañarse.

Sin embargo, después de que pasara esa semana, ya que la pequeña había mejorado considerablemente, Kohaku decidió volver a su entrenamiento mientras se la dejaba a Ruri.

Funcionó por un par de días, pero luego Tsukiku empezó a chillar demasiado mientras Kohaku practicaba su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Jasper. Tanto fue su llanto que su tía no pudo calmarla y tuvo que abandonar su entrenamiento para ir a calmarla. Lo peor fue que apenas la tomó en brazos dejó de llorar, pero cuando quiso volver a irse empezó otra vez a los gritos.

Pasados otro par de días, Tsukiku seguía chillando cada vez que despertaba al no encontrarla cerca, dejándole solo más o menos una hora de entrenamiento al día antes de que reclame por su entera atención.

Cumplidas dos semanas desde que empezaron a hacer la lana de vidrio, terminaron de instalar las cámaras de vacío en el techo y lo reconstruyeron, y un par de días después también terminaron de instalarlo en las paredes. La remodelación estuvo completa, el lugar fue completamente aseado y los jóvenes padres pudieron instalarse allí con su bebé una vez más.

La siguiente tormenta no fue completamente silenciosa, pero los truenos no parecieron molestar en lo absoluto a Tsukiku al sonar muchísimo más atenuados. Eso los hizo suspirar aliviados.

El siguiente problema a resolver era su creciente apego excesivo a sus padres. Pareció acostumbrarse mucho más a tenerlos con ella, y cuando pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de uno o del otro, o de los dos, se ponía especialmente irascible y normalmente solo Francois era capaz de calmarla, pero la chef estaba demasiado ocupada, así que no podía ayudarlos mucho.

-Eres una pequeña manipuladora.- murmuró Senku malhumorado mientras anotaba algo en un plano con su mano libre mientras con su otro brazo sostenía a Tsukiku, que estaba muy entretenida mirando su manito. -¿No crees que estás muy grandecita para estos berrinches? Ya no estás muy lejos de cumplir dos meses.- sonrió, mirándola de reojo. –Con lo dispuestos que están todos a cuidarte y tú te aferras a nosotros. Sí sigues así te vamos a hartar pronto y luego querrás echarnos a patadas y celebraras cuando nos vayamos en el barco.- bromeó.

Tsukiku lo miró al escucharlo seguir hablando y empezó a hacer muecas y soltar sonidos extraños, como sí quisiera imitar lo que su padre decía. Intentando no morir de ternura, Kohaku se acercó a tomarla en brazos.

-No le hagas caso. Solo está amargado porque no lo dejas besar sus planos cómodamente.- rió mientras besaba su frente, ignorando la mala mirada que el científico le lanzó. Tsukiku volvió a gimotear algo, haciendo otro tipo de muecas adorables, probablemente tratando de imitarla a ella ahora. –Aww, eres adorable.- volvió a besar su frente, también besando sus mejillas de paso. -¿Quién es adorable? Tú eres adorable, tú lo eres, sí que lo eres.- le hizo varias muecas y caras tontas, arrancándole otra sonrisa. –Aww, te amo, te amo. Mamá te ama, te ama mucho.- volvió a llenarla de besos.

-Tranquila, leona. Estoy intentando calcular cuánto peso aguantaría el barco sin afectar su velocidad de desplazamiento para llevar los materiales de repuesto aquí, apreciaría un poco de silencio.- masculló el hombre secamente.

-Pues no lo tendrás, voy a mimar a mi hija todo lo que quiera.- le sacó la lengua, luego se volteó a su pequeña. –Papá es un amargado. ¿Quién es un amargado? Papá es un amargado, el más grande amargado de todos.- siguió haciendo muecas ridículas, aunque al verla sonreírle le importaba muy poco tener un comportamiento tan infantil.

-Claro, sigue poniéndola en mi contra, tal vez así me dejé trabajar.- gruñó Senku todavía anotando en sus planos.

-No, no lo hará.- al ver que Tsukiku empezó a mirarlo después de escucharlo hablar, se le acercó y ella, apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró su bracito y atrapó un mechón de su cabello ridículamente grande en su mano, y tiró. Con fuerza.

-¡Auch! ¡Mierda, mierda!- Senku se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras Kohaku se reía a carcajadas. Tsukiku siguió tirando mientras abría la boca, viéndose como sí quisiera comerse el cabello de su padre.

-Lo siento, Tsukiku. Por mucho que parezca un vegetal extraño, el cabello de papá no es comida.- riendo tiernamente, la apartó de él, que se frotó la cabeza siseando entre dientes.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡La has puesto en mi contra! Muy astuta, leona, pero luego no te quejes cuando solo quiera fastidiarte el tiempo libre a ti.- la miró con rencor, luego se puso en pie y se inclinó para poner su rostro más cerca de su hija. –En cuanto a ti, mini-leona, vuelves a hacer otra travesura de esas y tendré que raparte.- sonrió burlonamente, tomando un mechón del flequillo que se le estaba comenzando a formar, muy similar al de su madre solo que con los colores de su padre.

Su hija gorjeó algo inentendible, pero que Kohaku interpretó a su propia manera.

-Creo que te está diciendo que te vayas al diablo.- tradujo carcajeándose. –Y no nos digas leonas.- cambió su expresión risueña para pasar a mirarlo mal.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.- antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, Francois de pronto entró al laboratorio.

Tsukiku estiró una mano hacia la chef de inmediato, que felizmente la cargó apenas Kohaku se la entregó, sonriéndole suavemente.

-Que bueno verte, Francois. Aunque creí que estabas muy ocupada por estos días…-

-Yo la mandé a llamar.- dijo Senku rascando su oreja. –Cuidará a nuestra mocosa por un par de horas.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pestañeó confundida.

-Vamos a ir de cacería.- sonrió misteriosamente.

Los dos se encaminaron al bosque después de dejar a Francois con todo lo que podría necesitar y de que Kohaku se equipara con un par de cuchillos y Senku trajera una jaula de tamaño mediano.

-¿Qué animal se supone que debemos cazar? ¿Una liebre? ¿Alguna cría de ciervo o jabalí? ¿Un osezno?- preguntó curiosa.

-Piensa en algo más pequeño.- rió entre dientes. –No te dejes engañar por el tamaño de la jaula, es así de grande porque necesitamos muchas de ellas.-

-Oh, ¿entonces quieres ratas?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a mirar más por el piso y en los huecos de los árboles.

-Sí, y debemos cazar muchas porque solo necesito hembras, jóvenes, pero no demasiado pequeñas.- explicó. –Y las necesito vivas y preferiblemente intactas.-

-Bueno, eso lo vuelve diez billones de veces más complicado.- bufó. Senku dejó escapar una pequeña risa y ella lo miró interrogante. -¿Qué?- él negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.- se hizo el desentendido. –Si puedes encontrar una madriguera sería lo más ideal. Esas pequeñas mierdas se reproducen muy rápido y tienden a quedarse juntas, así que una sola colonia debería bastar.-

-Muy bien, en ese caso no debería ser muy difícil. Sé donde hay un par de madrigueras, solo esperó que sigan allí.- cambió de dirección. –Aunque será difícil atraparlas vivas y sin dañarlas mucho.-

-Solo usa la jaula y baja la puerta cuando tengas un buen número dentro.- le dio la jaula. –Por cierto, luego de esto será mejor que nos demos un buen baño y nos pasemos desinfectante hasta por el culo, también evitemos tocarlas lo más posible, o luego podríamos enfermarnos y sí eso pasa casi estaríamos sentenciando a muerte a nuestra mocosa.- masculló secamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces no deberíamos dejar que alguien más se encargue de esto?- se tensó.

-No realmente. Eres la mejor cazadora, y quien mejor conoce el bosque aparte de Suika y Chrome, y no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera arriesgar a Suika, mientras que Chrome está ocupado, al igual que muchos otros cazadores. Además tu vista es un factor extra. Y yo debo venir para decirte exactamente lo que necesito, por supuesto.-

-¿Y por qué es tan importante?- hizo una mueca, sin realmente muchas ganas de exponerse a posibles enfermedades aunque siempre había sido muy sana. Ahora tenía una bebita hermosa y realmente no quería arriesgarla de ningún modo.

-Son necesarias… Para realizarte una prueba de embarazo.- la miró seriamente. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Mierda, se había olvidado de eso! –También podríamos usar ranas, pero no he visto ninguna de la especie que necesito, la xenopus laevis, y eso que llegó a ser una plaga justamente por su introducción al país para funcionar como test de embarazo barato y reutilizable durante los años cincuenta, otras especies que he visto por aquí también son útiles pero no tienen tanta efectividad, así que usaré ratas.- sacó una mascarilla y guantes y se las tendió. –Póntelas cuando encuentres alguna madriguera.- aconsejó.

-Ok, pero… No entiendo. ¿Por qué necesitas ratas o ranas para saber sí estoy embarazada?- preguntó más que confundida. –Esto está comenzando a sonar más como hechicería que ciencia…- ¿acaso querría los ojos de las ranas y las tripas de las ratas para una pócima?

-Sí de verdad estás embarazada, entonces tu orina contendrá cierta hormona que solo liberan las embarazadas, o al menos mayormente ellas, la gonadotropina coriónica humana. Sí inyecto pequeñas dosis de tu orina en las ratas y sus ovarios se inflaman, entonces habrá un ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de que estés embarazada. Afortunadamente es poco probable, así que básicamente solo quiero confirmar el negativo.-

-Oh.- bueno, eso sonaba más lógico, aunque no lo entendió del todo.

Les tomó media hora llegar a donde Kohaku recordaba estaba la madriguera más grande que había visto en el bosque, pero cuando llegaron rápidamente confirmaron que las ratas seguían allí al ver una meterse.

-Es perfecto.- Senku rió entre dientes mientras se colocaba la mascarilla y los guantes. –Ahora deberíamos encontrar el modo de hacer que todas salgan corriendo de allí en pánico y entraran prácticamente solas en la jaula. ¡Por fortuna traje una de estas!- sacó una especie de balón que le resultó muy familiar a la mujer.

-¡Oh! ¡Es una bomba de sonido!- reconoció luego de colocarse su propia mascarilla de tela y guantes.

-¡Exacto! ¡Diez billones de puntos para ti! ¡Solo arrojemos esto a su madriguera y saldrán disparadas!- rió malvadamente.

Recurriendo a toda su experiencia como cazadora, Kohaku apuntó la bomba a la madriguera, logrando hacerla entrar justo en el segundo en el que Senku la activó.

Abrió la jaula justo a tiempo cuando una estampida de cientos y cientos de ratas salieron disparadas corriendo directamente hacia ellos. Senku se apartó del camino, y ella apoyó las manos en la jaula y levantó las piernas en el aire, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo en las palmas de sus manos mientras decenas y decenas de ratas entraban en la jaula.

Solo esperaba que la jaula fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su peso mientras pasaba la estampida. Y también esperaba que esas ratas no huyeran a la aldea, aunque no estaban yendo exactamente en esa dirección pero sí cerca.

Cuando las ratas se amontonaron demasiado, echó la cabeza hacia adelante y empujó la puerta hacia abajo dándole un golpe con la frente, cerrando la jaula exitosamente.

Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente todas las ratas salieron y pudo volver a bajar las piernas y asegurar mejor con una traba la jaula donde todas se removían frenéticamente, chillando y retorciéndose unas contra otras.

-¡Las tengo, Senku!- exclamó triunfante al científico, que rápidamente se bajó de la gran raíz de árbol donde había estado antes.

-¡Impresionante, leona! Como era de esperarse de ti, por supuesto.- rió mientras se acercaba a la jaula. –Ahora solo debemos llevarlas al laboratorio sin que escapen.- quiso tomar la jaula por la manija que tenía, pero apenas pudo levantarla.

-Yo la llevó.- se ofreció con una mirada condescendiente.

-Sí, mejor.- jadeó por el solo esfuerzo. En vez de volver al laboratorio que estaba cerca de su casa, llevaron las ratas a la oficina improvisada que tenía cerca de la zona de construcción del barco, ignorando las caras horrorizadas de todos los que los veían caminando con una jaula llena a rebosar de ratas chillonas. –Deberemos esperar al menos una semana más antes de que pueda completar por completo el proceso. Ahora debo seleccionar las ratas hembras que me serán de utilidad, al resto supongo que las liberare en lo profundo del bosque. Eso me tomará el resto del día incluso aunque le pediré ayuda a Chrome y otro par de personas, así que tendrás que encargarte de la mocosa sola al menos hasta las nueve o diez de la noche.-

-De acuerdo… Espera, ¿no necesitas mi orina y eso para tus pruebas?- preguntó curiosa, aunque incómoda.

-Ya la tengo.- eso la dejó con la boca abierta. -¿Qué?- preguntó con las cejas arqueadas. –Compartimos baño, no fue muy difícil conseguirla.- señaló con sequedad.

-A-ah, ya ve-veo.- tomando aire para no abofetearlo por hacer cosas raras sin decirle, se volteó para abandonar su oficina. –Entonces supongo que iré a darme un buen baño.- no había tocado a las ratas, pero debía ser precavida.

-Y no entres en contacto con la mocosa hasta que lo hagas, y tampoco olvides el desinfectante en las manos, brazos, cuello y pecho.-

-Creí que en todas partes.- alzó una ceja.

-Eso era solo una forma de decir, idiota.- rodó los ojos. –Ni siquiera tocaste las ratas, bastaría con las manos, pero hay que ser precavidos. Ya no encaja en el término recién nacida, pero sigue siendo un bebé muy pequeño. No podemos arriesgarla.-

-Muy bien.- entendiendo su punto, finalmente se marchó.

Después de asearse a fondo, fue en busca de su bebita que ya estaba dormida mientras Francois trabajaba en su cocina. Le agradeció a la chef y se marchó de regreso a su casa con su pequeña en brazos.

Esa noche cayó una ligera llovizna, y Senku regresó mucho después de que ella terminara de cenar, casi cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir tan malhumorada como su hija al no tener a su padre cerca con ellas. Antes de siquiera decirles nada fue a darse una ducha aunque se notaba que ya había bañado y no solo por tener el pelo mojado, ya que eso probablemente era culpa de la llovizna, y cuando salió apestaba al desinfectante, pero igual se negó a cargar a Tsukiku.

-Estuve demasiado tiempo en contacto con las ratas, aunque usando precauciones, pero igual creo que no me arriesgaré a tocarla hasta dentro de otras veinte duchas.- hizo una mueca de pena mientras veía a su hija estirarle un bracito, pero luego se rió. –Ah, no, mini-leona, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para intentar comerme el cabello, ni intentes empezar con tus pucheros.- Tsukiku siguió refunfuñando otra media hora hasta que Kohaku empezó a cantarle y rápidamente se durmió sin más dramas.

La semana pasó lenta, llena de miles de cosas en las cuales ocuparse y miles de cosas en las cuales pensar. Todavía tenían problemas con Tsukiku demasiado apegada a ellos y no dejándolos trabajar ni entrenar fácilmente, lo cual provocaba muchos más problemas para muchas más personas, pero todos adoraban a la pequeña diablilla así que de alguna forma las cosas terminaban funcionando.

Cuando finalmente la semana terminó, justo un día antes de que su bebé cumpliera dos meses de nacida, Senku le anunció a Kohaku el resultado de sus pruebas.

-¿Y es…?...-

-Negativo.- la miró seriamente. –Ya de por sí la probabilidad era baja, y esto acaba de confirmar que no lo estás. Es diez billones por ciento seguro decir que no estás embarazada.- ambos se miraron fijamente por un segundo, antes de suspirar aliviados.

-Gracias al cielo.- se secó el sudor de la frente. –Ahora solo queda… nunca, jamás de los nunca jamás volver a repetir "eso".- volvieron a mirarse mortalmente serios.

-Por supuesto.- sonrió con otra de sus típicas sonrisas. –Nunca se volverá a repetir.- aseguró.

-Nunca.- asintió.

-Nunca.- volvió a confirmar.

Y esta vez definitivamente cumplirían con su palabra. Al menos esta vez sí. Seguro en un diez billones por ciento. Claro que sí. Obvio.

**Continuara...**

Holaaa! :D

De nuevo, no planeaba actualizar tan pronto... pero me tientan demasiado con tantos comentarios tan hermosos :'v

Mi otro fandom los odia, solo para q lo sepan xD

En serio, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows TTwTT Me hacen muy, muy, muuuuuuy feliz :'D

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado, por favor no olviden también brindar su apoyo a los otros fics que hagan de nuestra hermosa OTP y si usan facebook amaría que se unieran al grupo llamado Senku & Kohaku para compartir sobre nuestra pareja fav de Dr. Stone :'3

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	14. Chapter 14

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo catorce: Tensión en el mundo de piedra.

-¡Primero de junio! Has cumplido exitosamente tu segundo mes de vida. Nada mal, mini-leona.- la mañana del día siguiente, apenas despertar y después de que Tsukiku se alimentara, Senku se la quitó de los brazos y la miró con una gran sonrisa. –Y has avanzado bastante en tu desarrollo a pesar de ser un poco prematura. Realmente nada mal, mocosa.- rió entre dientes.

Ella le contestó con un gimoteo inentendible y bostezó, derritiendo el corazón de Kohaku por millonésima vez mientras volvía a tomarla en brazos.

Permaneció despierta pero soñolienta mientras desayunaban, y solo retuvo a Senku por media hora antes de finalmente dormirse, permitiéndole irse medianamente temprano esta vez.

Kohaku estuvo feliz de hacer abdominales, flexiones y estiramientos mientras su pequeña dormía, pero todavía tenía ganas de hacer un poco más, así que asomó la cabeza por la ventana y al ver a un par de trabajadores pasándose por allí les pidió que por favor llamaran a su hermana o a Yuzuriha si esta estaba desocupada.

Desgraciadamente, parecía que todo el mundo estaba ocupado ese día, incluso Ruri y sus guardias estaban ayudando, lo cual también descalificaba a Jasper de ser niñero.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué hacer, su hija se despertó chillando ruidosamente y de inmediato abandonó toda idea de entrenar, concentrándose en intentar calmarla, un poco paranoica de que volviera a dañar su garganta aunque ya había pasado tiempo desde eso.

Esta vez el llanto siguió mucho tiempo. Rechazó el pecho, no se había hecho ni parecía que tuviera nada extraño, no se calmó ni siquiera cuando comenzó a cantarle, comenzando a desesperarla un poco. ¿Qué podría tener?

Hizo memoria para encontrar la razón de esto en los consejos de las ancianas y de Senku, y de repente la repuesta la golpeó. ¡Gases, debía tener eso de los gases!

Mierda ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer cuando eso pasará? Ah, sí, los masajes. Con mucho cuidado y suavidad, Senku le había mostrado como hacerlo por las dudas después de enseñarle los masajes relajantes.

Apoyó a su bebita malhumorada en su cuna y la miró con un poco de miedo. Ella era muy fuerte, es verdad que había aprendido a controlar su fuerza bastante bien, en especial con su bebé, pero todavía la ponía muy nerviosa saber que podría lastimarla seriamente sí perdía el control por siquiera un segundo.

Tomando una profunda respiración, muy consciente de que su hija seguía llorando, llevó su mano a su pancita y presionó lo más suavemente posible, haciendo movimientos circulares como Senku le había dicho, siempre cuidadosa de no presionar de más.

Luego de varios minutos haciéndolo, su hija se calmó un poco y Kohaku suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, después de otro par de minutos, volvió a llorar, todavía peor.

Volvió a intentar hacer lo de los masajes, pero no se calmaba y tenía miedo de lastimarla sí hacía más presión. Desesperada, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y gritó por alguien que la ayudará. Un aldeano cargando madera llegó corriendo y ella le pidió que por favor llamará a Senku, que era una emergencia. El aldeano asintió y rápidamente abandonó su carga y corrió lejos en dirección a la zona de construcción del barco.

Siguió con los masajes mientras esperaba, pero fue inútil. La cargó e intentó mecerla para calmarla un poco, sin resultados.

Senku llegó jadeando pesadamente cuando ella estaba casi llorando con la niña.

-¡Gracias al cielo, Senku! ¡No logró calmarla! Creo que tiene esos dolores por los gases que me dijeron tú y las ancianas.-

Él frunció el ceño y tomó a la bebita en brazos, ella siguió llorando, sin hacerle el menor caso.

-Menos mal que hice un estetoscopio.- recostó a la niña en su cuna y de su bolsillo sacó un extraño artefacto que parecían tres cuerdas conectadas con cosas raras en sus extremos.

-¿Es-qué-cosa?- esa era una palabra demasiado complicada para ella.

-Sirve para que pueda hacer un mejor diagnostico de la auscultación de…- se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que ella no iba a entender eso. –Bueno, básicamente es para escuchar mejor lo que pasa dentro de su cuerpo, cosas como el latido de su corazón y el movimiento de sus órganos y eso.-

-Oh… ¿Y eso es necesario?- preguntó, insegura de sí comprendía de qué estaba hablando o no.

-Necesitó asegurarme que esté llorando de este modo por eso y no por algún otro factor. El llanto incontrolable salido de la nada podría ser signo de alguna enfermedad. La verdad prefiero que tenga cólicos antes que una infección.- se colocó dos de los extremos de esa cosa rara en los oídos y el otro lo colocó en la barriguita de su hija, que se estremeció un poco. –Calma, mocosa, solo será un momento.- estiró su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla.

Se puso serio, presionando el extremo de forma circular en diferentes puntos del estómago de la bebita. Se mantuvo en silencio, probablemente escuchando lo que sea que necesitara escuchar para saber qué pasaba con su hija.

-¿Y bien?- impacientándose un poco, no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras se removía inquieta en su lugar.

-Definitivamente son cólicos.- suspiró, quitándose ese extraño aparato de las orejas. –Debería poder aliviarse después de un tiempo, tal vez los masajes ayuden a mejorarse más rápido, pero tendrá que aguantar esto por ahora.- guardó el aparato y comenzó a hacerle masajes como los que ella había estado haciendo antes, sumado a también flexionar sus piernas y hacer presión.

Su hija siguió llorando desconsolada.

-¿Cuánto más va a seguir así?- preguntó ansiosamente.

-Pues… podría estar así hasta por horas.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Tranquila, leona, la asustaras más.- la miró mal. –Es normal. Puede que esto vuelva a pasar mañana y siga así por unos días. En realidad puede que me esté apresurando al llamar a esto cólicos, pero viendo su actitud y que parece no tener nada malo, debe ser eso.- suspiró, frotando su nuca con cansancio. –Escucha, necesitó que te calmes y la cargues, la recuestes sobre tu pecho boca abajo y la reconfortes. Es más apegada a ti así que tienes que ser tú. Te diré lo que necesitas hacer. Puede que esto no la alivie pero la hará sentir más tranquila seguro al diez billones por ciento.- encogió los hombros.

Después de tomar profundas respiraciones, Kohaku tomó a su pequeña e hizo exactamente lo que Senku le dijo. Eso disminuyó los chillidos, pero siguió sollozando, haciéndola sentir muy mal al solo pensar que estuviera sufriendo, aunque intentó mantenerse relajada cuando Senku la regañó y le exigió mantenerse tranquila para calmar a su hija.

Estuvieron más de una hora con ella lloriqueando hasta que finalmente volvió a dormirse, pero todavía conservando mal semblante.

Senku le dijo que técnicamente no podían hacer nada más que esperar hasta que el dolor pasase, y que debían mantenerse calmados para lograr mantenerla tranquila, además de evitar desesperarse y hacer alguna tontería como sacudirla, cosa que podría lastimarla seriamente. Kohaku le aseguró que ella nunca haría eso, él dijo que estaba seguro que no, pero había más casos de los que le gustaba admitir de eso en la época moderna así que quería que lo tuviera bien presente cuando los nervios la estuvieran superando.

El llanto incontrolable volvió por la tarde, y al día siguiente, y se mantuvo por el resto de la semana. Senku casi no pudo trabajar de día, ya que Tsukiku tendía a tener sus ataques por las mañanas y las tardes, así que el pobre terminó trabajando en el barco por las noches, durmiendo apenas un par de horas durante la madrugada.

Afortunadamente, luego de pasada esa terrible semana los ataques disminuyeron muchísimo más, pero por las dos semanas siguientes persistieron de vez en cuando, manteniéndolos a ambos alertas y a Senku de nuevo con problemas de insomnio.

-Por fin se durmió.- después de otro periodo de llanto, Kohaku suspiró aliviada al ver a Senku recostar a su hija en su cuna.

-Esta vez duró menos, esperó que hoy sí me deje trabajar más de día en el barco.- suspiró profundamente, frotando su cuello de manera insistente.

-¿No deberías… quedarte a descansar?- preguntó insegura. Él la miró como si estuviera loca y ella se mordió el labio, frotando sus brazos. –Q-quiero decir, no has estado durmiendo bien últimamente y realmente nadie te dirá nada si te retrasas una o dos horas para dormir un poco más. Así que… solo decía.- apartó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco estúpida de repente.

Ja, no había forma de que Senku la escuchará. Él siempre la criticaba por sobre-esforzarse pero nunca escuchaba a absolutamente nadie cuando le decían que debería bajar el ritmo.

-Ni hablar. Me atrasé demasiado con la construcción del laboratorio, y un mástil se cayó por la tormenta de hace dos semanas y todavía no terminamos de reconstruirlo con mejores materiales, aparte de reforzar el otro, también tengo que…-

-Está bien, está bien. Veté.- rodando los ojos, le dio la espalda.

-Francois está desocupada por hoy, cualquier cosa intenta llamarla a ella antes que a mí. Pero sí sientes que es mejor llamarme a mí, ni lo dudes.- advirtió mientras abría la puerta para marcharse.

Ella solo asintió y él rápidamente se fue.

Kohaku bufó. Hombres. Cuando se muriera de agotamiento escupiría sobre su tumba.

Tsukiku estuvo bien el resto de la mañana, dejándola entrenar un poco y seguir su rutina de siempre con ella, hasta que poco después del mediodía sufrió otro ataque de llanto desesperado. Tal como Senku le dijo, primero llamó a Francois.

La chef rápidamente acudió a su casa y en cuestión de unos pocos minutos con un masaje muy similar al que hacía Senku pero de alguna forma diferente calmó por completo a Tsukiku y la regresó a ser una bebita alegre y sonriente.

-Wow. ¿Segura que no eres una hechicera?- a pesar de que Senku decía que esas tonterías no existían, muchas personas tan habilidosas de la era moderna la hacían dudar de eso.

-Siempre he sido buena con mis manos, eso es todo.- aseguró sonriendo.

-¡Pues eres realmente increíble! Te lo agradezco.-

-No fue nada.- mantuvo su sonrisa amable.

-Ojalá fuera capaz de hacerlo tan bien como tú, pero temó mucho pasarme con mi fuerza.- sonrió nerviosamente. –Senku es mejor que yo en eso. Pobre idiota, está muerto de cansancio por los problemas que nuestra hija ha tenido estas semanas pero cuando tiene la oportunidad se niega a descansar.- se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-Es un hombre muy ocupado. Es admirable que tenga tiempo para su hija aún con todo lo que trabaja.- comentó la chef mientras mecía a la bebita, durmiéndola lentamente. –Lo vi hoy, parecía bastante tenso. Sus niveles de estrés deben ser altos.-

-No estaría así si no se negara a dormir.- siguió refunfuñando.

-En realidad, esto podría necesitar más que solo las horas adecuadas de sueño.- ese comentario la sorprendió.

-¿Ah? ¿Y qué podría necesitar?- no estaba preocupada por ese bastardo, claro que no. Solo que… tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno, la mayor parte de la tensión ocasionada por el estrés tiende a acumularse en el cuello. Unos buenos masajes en esa zona y los hombros y espaldas sería la solución más simple, rápida y eficaz.-

-Ya veo. ¿Podrías darle uno de esos?- preguntó amablemente.

-Temó que no. Mañana volveré a estar ocupada. Además, tú eres su esposa.- su sonrisa se agrandó un poco al mirarla.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- pestañeó, aturdida.

-Una vez la pequeña se duerma, te enseñaré como hacerlo correctamente para que puedas ayudarlo.-

-¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Quieres que yo lo haga?!- se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Claro. Eres su esposa.- dijo naturalmente. –Y por favor mantén tu voz baja.- aunque mantuvo su sonrisa, la miró con un poco de severidad mientras seguía meciendo a su bebita.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó rápidamente. –E-está bien. Apreciaría que me enseñes.- ¿por qué accedió?

No quería contradecir a Francois, eso es todo. Ella los ayudaba demasiado, no se atrevería a exigirle más de lo que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer como ayuda.

Una vez Tsukiku se durmió y la dejaron en su cuna, Francois procedió a explicarle la forma correcta de hacer un masaje para relajar, haciéndole un pequeño masaje a ella para que entendiera el punto mientras explicaba. La verdad se sentía muy bien, aunque no estaba segura de sí podría realizarlo.

Francois la dejó practicar con ella, recomendándole varias veces que controlara su fuerza pero sin estremecerse ni una sola vez cuando apretaba de más en algún punto. Verdaderamente era impresionante.

Luego de casi una hora, Francois le informó que ya era capaz de realizar aunque sea un sencillo y pequeño masaje decente, lo suficiente para que logre relajar al menos un poco a su esposo.

Se despidieron y al poco tiempo de que la chef se fuera Tsukiku despertó lloriqueando por necesitar un cambio de pañal, a lo que de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, todavía repasando en su mente todo lo que acababa de aprender, insegura de sí realmente podría hacerlo o siquiera sí quería hacerlo. Era… un poco incómodo, y tampoco estaba segura de que Senku lo apreciaría.

Pero bueno, Francois se había esforzado en enseñarle, y ella tampoco era de las que se acobardaba.

Cuando Senku llegó casi al anochecer, Tsukiku acababa de dormirse.

-¿Volvió a tener dolores?- preguntó con cansancio, frotando su nuca con fuerza.

-Solo poco después del mediodía, pero Francois la calmó rápidamente.- le respondió.

-Eso es bueno.- estiró los brazos. –Bien, iré a darme una ducha, aprovechando que hice que diseñaran todo un sistema de tuberías…- murmuró mientras se dirigió al baño adjunto a su habitación.

Kohaku solo asintió, preguntándose cuándo sería el momento para sacar el tema de los masajes. ¿O tal vez mejor mantener la boca cerrada y no avergonzarse a sí misma? No, no. ¡No iba a retractarse ahora!

Luego de unos minutos, Senku salió con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello, cosa que normalmente no le importaba pero esta vez solo sirvió para ponerla incluso más nerviosa.

Pero no iba a acobardarse.

-O-oye, Senku…- lo llamó con voz dudosa.

-¿Hmm?-

Frunció el ceño, pensando como proponerle lo que quería, pero sentía que sí tenía que decirlo probablemente colapsaría por la vergüenza, lo golpearía y saltaría por la ventana… no necesariamente en ese orden.

-Eh… Siéntate en la cama.- sin saber que más decir, simplemente señaló a su cama con rostro severo.

-¿Ah?- alzó una ceja, dejando de lado el secar su cabello por un momento.

Kohaku intentó no distraerse con lo bien que se veía su cabello húmedo por la ducha, dándose una bofetada mental.

-Solo siéntate.- masculló con el rostro rojo. Él no se movió. -¡Ahora, Senku!- comenzando a perder la paciencia, alzó un poco la voz, pero sin olvidar que su hija estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado y ya habían removido los materiales aislantes de la pared que conectaba sus habitaciones.

Después de pestañear aturdido por un momento, se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda pero mirándola por encima del hombro.

Lanzando un gran suspiro para despejar un poco sus nervios, se subió a la cama también y gateó un poco hasta quedar justo detrás de él de rodillas, con su pecho casi tocando su espalda.

Para no tener que lidiar con su mirada interrogante, lo primero que hizo fue tomar los lados de su cabeza y girarlo para que estuviera mirando al frente y no a ella, teniendo cuidado con su fuerza porque seguramente sí se pasaba un poco terminaría rompiéndole el cuello o algo así.

Tomó otra gran respiración y llevó sus manos a su nuca, colocando tres de los dedos de cada mano justo por encima del comienzo de su espalda. Hizo una levísima presión y luego deslizó las manos lentamente hacia arriba y luego hacia los costados siguiendo las líneas de su cuello y de sus hombros, sintiendo su piel cálida todavía ligeramente húmeda por la ducha, permitiéndole deslizarse con muchísima más facilidad.

-O-oye, leona, ¿qué demonios crees que estás…?...-

-Ni una palabra o te romperé el cuello.- siseó entre dientes.

-Sabes, sí este masaje es para aliviar mi estrés de alguna forma, entonces déjame decirte que amenazar con matarme no ayuda mucho.- casi podía sentirlo rodando los ojos aunque estuviera dándole la espalda.

-S-solo cállate… Mantén la boca cerrada y déjame seguir con esto antes de que me arrepienta.- apartó las manos de él por un momento para resistir mejor sus ganas de romperle unos cuantos huesos.

Él no dijo nada y ella volvió a llevar sus manos al mismo lugar de antes, repitiendo el proceso de deslizar sus dedos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros un par de veces.

Senku permaneció tenso, por lo que Kohaku suavizó todavía más sus movimientos, haciéndolo con mucho más cuidado y lentitud, frotando sus pulgares en ciertos puntos que sentía especialmente rígidos como Francois le había indicado, esperando que eso bastara para relajarlo un poco.

Desgraciadamente no funcionó. Hasta parecía más tenso mientras más lo tocara.

¿Temía que lo lastimara? O… ¿Qué tan tenso estaba este hombre? Era realmente preocupante, sin duda debía seguir con el masaje.

Todo él estaba completamente tenso, pero encontró ciertos puntos que se sentían especialmente tensos, tal como Francois le había dicho. Uso los pulgares para amasar esos puntos mientras seguía pasando sus dedos suavemente por su cuello y hombros.

Eventualmente, Senku comenzó a relajarse. Muy ligeramente al principio, pero cada vez iba relajándose más y más bajo sus manos, a lo que ella decidió seguir con los siguientes consejos que la chef le dio ahora que ya se sentía más cómodo con ella, amasando sus hombros, la parte posterior y los lados de su cuello con diferentes movimientos, ya sea solo haciendo una levísima presión o con movimientos circulares. Luego bajó hasta su espalda e hizo movimientos similares en sus omoplatos y con el talón de la palma de su mano entre sus omoplatos, y después también le prestó un poco de atención a la parte posterior de sus brazos, siempre siendo muy cuidadosa de no utilizar demasiado de su fuerza o en vez de ayudarlo terminaría rompiéndole un hueso al pobre diablo.

Aunque le tomó más tiempo del que pensó, luego de que él empezara a relajarse y ella pudiera continuar con las partes más complejas del masaje, poco a poco Senku se fue relajando cada vez más, hasta el punto de parecer hasta disfrutarlo.

El problema comenzó cuando él comenzó a suspirar bajo su toque. Al principio apenas lo registró, ya que estaba empleando el máximo de su concentración en recordar todo lo que Francois le había dicho y además en no pasarse con su fuerza, pero cuando empezó a ser consciente de ellos, un repentino recuerdo de cierta noche en particular se le vino a la mente al captar cierto grado de placer en ese suspiro.

_-Aprendes rápido ¿eh, leona?- susurró Senku, jadeando pesadamente. _

_-D-deja de llamarme así o voy a de-detenerme.- con el rostro completamente enrojecido y su respiración tan frenética como la suya, Kohaku abandonó su tarea por un momento solo para mirarlo mal. _

_ Él se rió entre dientes, solo para sisear cuando ella se apartó completamente, con semblante indignado. _

_-Bien, bien, lo siento.- casi desesperado, tomó su mano y la jaló de nuevo contra sí, besándola profundamente. –Sigue, Kohaku…- murmuró contra su boca, soltando un gran suspiro cuando ella continuó con su tarea. _

Al pensar en todo eso, su rostro se volvió tan caliente como el tungsteno después de ser calentado a la máxima potencia por todo el equipo de la fuerza junto.

Y claro, apretó de más los hombros de Senku.

-¡AGH! ¡Mierda, leona, tenías que arruinar el momento con esa fuerza ridícula tuya!- Senku se apartó de golpe de ella para mirarla con pura irritación, pero el movimiento tan brusco hizo que la toalla alrededor de su cintura se aflojara sin que se diera cuenta.

Kohaku estaba a punto de disculparse, pero entonces la toalla terminó de caerse por completo.

Los dos se congelaron.

Inevitablemente, Kohaku lo miró de arriba a abajo, sorprendiéndose cuando descubrió que todavía era posible ponerse más roja al notar que Senku había estado un poco demasiado _emocionado_ de lo que imaginó con su masaje.

Él estaba…

Antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, escucharon el llanto de Tsukiku en la habitación contigua.

No supo sí sentirse aliviada o decepcionada al ver que Senku rápidamente tomaba su toalla y corría de regreso al baño. Ella suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho y tomándose un segundo para bajar un poco el ardor de su rostro y todo su cuerpo en general antes de correr a la habitación de su hija para calmar su llanto.

Eso fue… incómodo.

Definitivamente nunca trataría de volver a hacer nada bueno por Senku otra vez.

.

Ryusui estaba esperando ansiosamente a que Francois terminara de preparar el delicioso platillo que le pidió mientras trabajaba en uno de sus planos cuando la escuchó suspirar.

De inmediato volteó a verla, abandonando por completo el plano y prestándole su entera atención.

¿Francois suspirando? Extraño, era algo que pasaba muy pocas veces. La última vez que la recordaba suspirando era… ni siquiera estaba seguro. ¿Fue cuando ocurrió ese problema donde su padre y él dejaron de hablarse por unas semanas y él estaba demasiado fuera de control haciendo decisiones estúpidas? No recordaba bien, pero sin duda no era algo común verla tan… pensativa, decaída o incluso frustrada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- volviendo a tomar su plano pero sin estarlo analizando realmente, Ryusui decidió hablar.

-Nada en lo absoluto, Ryusui-sama.- le sonrió con calma, como siempre.

-Pareces diferente desde la semana pasada… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Senku está intentando sobreexplotarte también?- rió divertido al pensar en ese científico tan curioso. Claro que Francois nunca se quejaba de más trabajo, pero ese hombre bien podría llegar a su limite con lo ambicioso que era. Ah… por eso le agradaba. Incluso con sus intenciones de palomita inocente, seguía siendo un buitre.

-En lo absoluto.- volvió a desentenderse. –Sin embargo, sí tanto es su interés, admitiré que hay algo respecto a él que me molesta.-

Ante esas palabras, Ryusui finalmente dejó de pretender que estaba trabajando en el plano.

-¿Y qué podría ser eso?-

Cuando Francois le contó lo que había estado pasando por su mente y su dilema, Ryusui primero se sorprendió, luego se confundió, luego acabó rodando en el suelo de la risa ante la sonrisa divertida de su mayordomo, y después ofreció su ayuda con una brillante idea que Francois aplaudió, felicitándolo por su gran astucia.

Aunque había un problema con su idea que no estaba seguro de cómo resolver y que no pudo comentar con su mayordomo antes de que alguien más solicitara su ayuda y ella lo dejará después de servirle su platillo.

Su idea era brillante, estaba seguro de que funcionaría para acallar las inquietudes de Francois, pero necesitaba ser sutil al respecto o podría arruinarse por completo. Ya había pasado alrededor de un año desde que lo despetrificaron y conocía lo suficientemente bien a Senku para saber que su mente funcionaba muy distinta a la suya. Mientras que él amaría hacer lo que tenía en mente, seguramente el científico le pondría mil peros al asunto.

¿Cómo convencerlo? ¿Cómo?

-…Así que ya tenemos lista toda la infraestructura y gran parte de la superestructura, está casi terminada exceptuando unos detalles, de hecho.- murmuró Senku mientras trazaba garabatos en uno de los planos principales. –El laboratorio está hecho, solo me falta equiparlo, lo que será más difícil de lo que piensan. Debemos dejar el invernadero a lo último, así que no nos preocuparemos por eso de momento, ya que ya hemos preparado la estructura. Todavía no hemos hecho los dormitorios pero no debería ser muy difícil. El resto sería terminar de almacenar y preparar todo lo que llevaremos. Y solo quedaría el casco como lo más importante, y será un verdadero dolor de cabeza hacerlo ya unido al barco. Normalmente se lo construye aparte y luego se lo equipa ¿verdad?- miró a Ryusui, que asintió, ya sin impresionarse por los conocimientos de Senku. –Pero no tenemos los medios necesarios para levantar ni transportar algo de tal peso y tamaño, construirlos nos llevaría muchísimo más tiempo y tal vez el mismo riesgo, así que solo lo haremos así tomando diez billones de precauciones para no arruinarlo. Un solo error y podríamos retrasar la terminación de esta construcción por meses. Será un trabajo infernal, así que debemos preparar bien a nuestra mano de obra. ¿Alguna idea, mentalista?-

Estaban en una reunión los cinco generales, sumados Kaseki y Yuzuriha, para discutir una de las partes más difíciles del barco.

Y no es que a Ryusui no le interesara, pero todavía estaba pensando en qué hacer para solucionar el problema de Francois, no solo porque haría literalmente lo que sea para contentarla, sino porque le parecía muy divertido entrometerse a tal grado en la vida del aclamado rey de la ciencia.

-Bueno, sé que todos al principio pensamos que Tsukiku-chan sería una carga para Senku-chan y eso probablemente nos retrasaría a todos.- Senku le lanzó una mala mirada a Gen por esas palabras. –Oh, vamos, sabes que tú también lo pensaste.- aunque eso era obviamente cierto, él siguió mirándolo mal. –Claramente ahora nadie cree eso, todos la adoramos, tranquilo.- luego de que Senku dejara la mirada asesina, continuó. –Digo esto porque es una motivación excelente para todos los trabajadores, en especial desde que Kohaku-chan la saca a pasear más. Propongo inventar alguna treta de que necesitamos su ayuda para hacer una fiesta de celebración para los cuatro meses de Tsukiku-chan, y que solo lo lograremos si terminan con el casco a tiempo. Eso les dejaría un mes, ya que es en un par de días que cumple los tres meses. ¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente, Senku-chan?-

-Creo que estás esperando demasiado, no hay forma de que terminen ese trabajo en un mes.- el científico miró con incredulidad al mentalista, que solo se carcajeó malvadamente.

-¡No subestimes el poder de la ternura, Senku-chan~! La ternura que te provoca el ver a un bebé o algo que consideres de lo más lindo afecta las mismas áreas del cerebro que el consumo de drogas como cocaína y metanfetamina, ¡es muy poderosa! Nuestra adorable princesita también puede ser útil para el reino de la ciencia incluso sin poder hablar ni caminar, ¡digna hija de sus talentosos papis!-

Gen siguió canturreando mientras Senku rodaba los ojos, pero Ryusui miró al mentalista con ojos entrecerrados. Tal vez ese hombre tan talentoso en el arte de la estafa pudiera ayudarlo con sus planes para contentar a Francois.

Con eso en mente, esperó pacientemente a que hiciera su circo de convencer a todos los trabajadores (cosa que funcionó de maravilla ya que obviamente todos harían lo que sea por la princesita) y se le acercó cuando lo encontró solo bebiendo su refresco.

-¿Me das un poco de eso?- aunque prefería otro tipo de bebidas más saludables y que no le ganarían un regaño de su mayordomo, creyó que era buena forma de iniciar la conversación.

-Claro.- se acercó a su refrigerador y le arrojó una de las tantas botellas que había allí dentro. Él la atrapó fácilmente. -¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte, Ryusui-chan?- parecía ya saber que quería algo, tal como se lo esperó de él.

Sonrió complacido.

-Dime, Asagiri Gen, ¿qué opinas de entrometerte en la vida de los demás?-

Gen le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo grado de malicia.

-Oh, Ryusui-chan~… ¿Acaso existe algo más divertido que eso?-

Riendo, el capitán chasqueó los dedos y procedió a explicar lo que tenía en mente, y ambos rieron divertidos con solo imaginarlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que Senku accederá a tal cosa?-

-Lo haría, pero no sí vamos de frente con la idea, o al menos eso lo pondría muchísimo más alerta.- metió las manos dentro de las mangas al cruzarse de brazos, sonriendo divertido. –La manera de tomarlo desprevenido es hacerlo con muchísima más sutileza, y tal vez incluso así pueda ser capaz de ver a través de nosotros.- Ryusui frunció el ceño. ¿No había manera, entonces? –Sin embargo.- antes de que pudiera preguntar, Gen continuó. –Hay que tener en cuenta que él también es humano, incluso sí ve a través de nuestros planes, podría estar de acuerdo secretamente y usarnos como excusa para justificarse a sí mismo. Muchas personas buscan con qué justificarse cuando desean hacer algo que no quieren o no deben admitir, para eliminar la culpa que sienten contra sus propios ideales u objetivos. Y Senku-chan es leal a sus objetivos, lo que queremos hacer él lo verá como un obstáculo, a pesar de que es el principal interesado. Pero, lo que intentó decir, es que probablemente él, a pesar de saber que es "una trampa", y que es un obstáculo a sus objetivos… A pesar de eso es muy posible que lo desee tanto que de todos modos tome la excusa que le estamos dando y lo haga de todos modos. ¿Entiendes mi punto, Ryusui-chan?-

-Creo que lo entiendo.- era un poco confuso, pero después de pensarlo un momento entendió completamente. –Entonces, ¿qué propones? ¿Cuál sería la excusa?-

-Es muy simple. Solo dile que es para ti.- él alzó una ceja ante eso. ¿No era demasiado obvio? –Sí, sí, es muy, muy probable que vea nuestras verdaderas intenciones, pero piénsalo de este modo: Tú eres el tipo de persona que querría algo como eso ¿no crees? Todos conocemos tu pasado y tu fama, incluso aquí haces alarde de ellos y tienes ese tipo de estilo de vida. Incluso sí ve la mentira, sí realmente lo desea tanto como creo que lo desea, entonces no pondrá ningún pero, será la excusa perfecta para él.- sonrió diabólicamente. –Tú confía en mí. Por lo que dice Francois-chan, es probable que hasta se contenga de saltar de felicidad por tu idea.-

-Eso lo dudó, pero entiendo lo que dices.- rió fuertemente. -¡Muy bien entonces! ¡Mañana mismo se lo diré!-

Y así lo hizo. Cuando Senku estuvo solo trabajando en sus planos, le colocó una mano en el hombro y susurró su pedido en su oído, esperando expectante por cómo reaccionaría ante algo así, y sobre todo cuál sería su respuesta.

Él frunció el ceño, antes de reír entre dientes.

-Pues no es mala idea, y es algo muy sencillo, aunque me tomará un tiempo ya que estoy ocupado con el casco, pero claro. Nunca están de más, teniendo tanta población adolescente y de adultos jóvenes.- encogió los hombros.

Ryusui alzó una ceja. ¿Así de fácil?

-Bien, entonces.- se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-Sin embargo, olvídate de llevar eso en el barco.- las palabras de Senku lo detuvieron.

-Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza.- rió divertido. -¿Pero a ti sí, verdad?- sonrió burlonamente, muy consciente de que él no era tan estúpido como para no saber las verdaderas intenciones detrás de su pedido.

Senku frunció el ceño profundamente y Ryusui se alejó de allí carcajeándose ruidosamente todo el camino hasta la salida.

.

-¡Primero de julio! ¡Ya has cumplido tu tercer mes de vida! Felicidades por sobrevivir tu primer trimestre, mocosa, realmente impresionante para alguien con mis genes.- apenas Tsukiku se despertó esa mañana, Senku la cargó y comenzó a felicitarla, lo que aparentemente era una costumbre que tendría de ahora en adelante. –Uf, y también estás muy saludable, ya debes pesar más de cinco kilos y medio, aunque todavía no te he pesado esta semana.- con una mueca, volvió a ponerla en la cuna. Sin embargo, ella empezó a lloriquear y estiró los bracitos hacia él. –Agh, maldición, mini-leona, en unos meses olvídate de que pueda cargarte tan seguido.- volvió a tomarla en brazos, pero sentándose en la silla junto a la cuna esta vez.

-Wow… tres meses ya ¿eh?- Kohaku se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos de la silla, mirando a su hijita babear sobre la muñeca de su padre. –Es increíble, en cierto modo parece mucho más tiempo…- y a la vez mucho menos, pero ya estaba más acostumbrada a las sensaciones inexplicables que su bebé ocasionaba en ella.

-Claro que parece mucho más tiempo, con todos los dolores de cabeza que esta pequeña leona provoca. Eres un dolor de muelas, mocosa ¿lo sabías?-

-No le digas eso.- lo regañó Kohaku, aunque riéndose. –Creerá que los dolores de muela son la cosita más adorable del mundo.- bajó de la silla y se arrodilló frente a Senku para regar besos en las mejillas regordetas de su bebé.

-Es una posibilidad, ya que ni siquiera tiene dientes para empezar.- rió entre dientes. –Bueno, ni siquiera entiende una mierda de lo que desvariamos, así que está conversación de entrada no tiene sentido.-

-Oh, cállate.- rodó los ojos. –Tú le hablas tanto como yo.- lo miró acusadoramente.

-Alguien tiene que decirle palabras coherentes para que empiece a desarrollar el lenguaje, porque sí dependiera de ti todo lo que aprendería a decir sería "aww" y "te amo, te amo", o alguna de las tantas cursilerías que le dices todo el tiempo.- señaló secamente.

-¡C-cállate!- sonrojada, se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, pero entonces sintió que ya era hora de que su bebita comiera. –Oh, dámela. Tiene hambre.- estiró los brazos para tomarla.

Aunque con una ceja en alto ya que Tsukiku no había dado el menor indicio de tener hambre, él se la dio, quedándose con la mandíbula por el piso cuando ella realmente comenzó a beber ansiosamente de su pecho apenas bajó su vestido.

-Nunca entenderé cómo demonios haces eso…- murmuró, luciendo un poco perturbado.

-Soy su madre, lo sé todo sobre ella.- dijo orgullosamente.

-Esto no es cuestión de… Agh, olvídalo, ni siquiera sé por qué esperaba algún tipo de respuesta con el mínimo de lógica de tu parte.- rodó los ojos.

Kohaku solo se rió. Esta ya era una conversación típica entre ellos. Ya estaba completamente acostumbrada a la vida con Senku.

Su hija dejó su pecho al verla reírse solo para dedicarle otra de sus hermosas sonrisitas y gimotear algo inentendible, derritiéndola por completo de la ternura. Le dio muchos besos antes de dejarla volver a alimentarse.

Al poco tiempo ella se durmió y Senku pudo irse a trabajar tranquilamente, mientras que ella siguió con su rutina simple de ejercicios que podía realizar en la casa. Como ese día también todos estaban ocupados, no tenía otra opción más que quedarse en casa con su pequeña, cosa que tampoco le molestaba demasiado, además de que Senku creo unas cosas llamadas "pesas" para que entrenara mejor la fuerza de sus brazos.

Tsukiku se despertó luego de menos de dos horas, interrumpiendo su entrenamiento a la mitad, y se quedó despierta casi hasta el mediodía antes de volver a dormirse. Kohaku almorzó y luego siguió con su rutina de ejercicios antes de finalmente cansarse y decidir darse una ducha larga para relajarse un poco luego de tanto esfuerzo. Puede que su entrenamiento fuera simple pero fácil no era.

Acababa de apagar la regadera cuando escuchó a su hija llorar.

De inmediato corrió fuera de la ducha apenas molestándose en tomar una toalla y casi resbalándose llegó a donde ella estaba recostada en su cesto, suspirando aliviada al ver que no le pasaba nada malo. Solo tenía hambre.

Maldijo al ver que solo trajo la toalla que usaba para secarse el cabello, pero ni modo. Se secó todo el cuerpo rápidamente lo mejor que pudo y envolvió la cortísima toalla alrededor de su cintura, quedándole casi como una falda muy corta, luego tomó a su hija y ella de inmediato comenzó a beber de su pecho ansiosamente.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba en su cama, pero luego hizo una mueca cuando gotitas de agua comenzaron a lloverle a su hija en la frente por su cabello todavía demasiado mojado. Lo hizo para atrás lo mejor que pudo, cuidando que las gotas se deslizaran por su cuello en vez de caer sobre su bebita y haciendo una nota mental de secarse el maldito cabello mejor luego.

Luego de un tiempo Tsukiku volvió a dormirse y pudo colocarla de regreso en su cesto, y solo entonces notó que Senku estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación, completamente inmóvil con el rostro en blanco.

Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos se congelaron por completo.

Kohaku no pudo evitar recordar el incidente que tuvieron hace un par de semanas atrás, cuando quiso hacerle masajes, captando que el ambiente entre ellos ahora mismo era muy similar a esa vez luego de que su mente se llenara de recuerdos que no debería de volver a pensar. Ahora se miraban de la misma forma, y era evidente que Senku de nuevo estaba _emocionado_ de verla.

Debería estar buscando algo con lo que cubrirse, pero en lugar de eso estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas de saltarle encima y repetir una vez más lo que habían prometido nunca repetir. Pero eso sería… eso sería…

-L-lo siento.- antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de discutir consigo misma, Senku se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación sin decir nada más.

-Mierda…- murmuró intentando calmar su respiración, llevando sus manos a tocar sus mejillas en llamas.

¿Qué mierda fue eso? Debía controlarse más a sí misma, no podía dejar que la humillara de nuevo, incluso aunque era evidente que él no estaba teniendo pensamientos muy diferentes a los de ella, teniendo en cuenta la evidencia física, pero aun así…

Sacudió la cabeza y fue a su armario para buscar algo que ponerse, intentando ignorar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

El resto del día estuvieron evitándose como si el otro fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, tomando turnos para cuidar a su hija cada uno por su cuenta y llegando al punto de cenar separados.

Pero a la hora de dormir no pudieron escapar del hecho de que compartían habitación. Al menos la aliviaba que ahora tuvieran camas separadas o no había forma de que pusiera voluntariamente un pie allí.

Tsukiku ahora tendía a dormir más horas durante la noche, despertándose alrededor del amanecer con su apetito renovado, a veces más temprano y a veces más tarde, pero generalmente los dejaba dormir más que antes. La colocaron en su cesto y luego cada uno se dirigió a su propia cama.

No obstante, Kohaku estaba inquieta.

Desde esa tarde no podía apartar a Senku de su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en el modo en el que la miró. Las últimas semanas le fue fácil ignorar lo que pasó entre ellos luego de ese masaje gracias al hecho de que después él no dio ninguna otra señal de que eso haya sido nada más que cosa del momento, pero ahora…

Se revolvió en su cama, apretando las piernas.

No debería pensar en las noches que pasaron juntos, ni siquiera contaban ya que él estaba borracho y ella siendo una estúpida, así que no significaban nada y no debería pensar en ello, menos debería desear…

Gimió, escondiendo el rostro en la almohada. Mierda. De verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en lo fácil que sería simplemente levantarse de su cama y caminar unos pasos hacia la suya y entonces comprobar de una vez por todas sí era verdad sus palabras de que nunca la tocaría estando sobrio, teniendo en cuenta sus reacciones ante ella cuando estaba segura que no bebió nada. Desearía…

-Oye, leona…- se congeló por completo al sentir repentinamente a Senku sentado junto a ella, en su cama, hablándole directamente al oído. –Estoy comenzando a sospechar que intentas seducirme a propósito…- murmuró en voz baja, un poco demasiado cerca de ella, enviando un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

Tragó saliva, volteándose para quedar cara a cara con él, encontrando su mirada nerviosa con su rostro extrañamente serio.

Sí… definitivamente estaba demasiado cerca.

-N-no sé de qué hablas, S-Senku…- susurró con los nervios a flor de piel, casi temblando por lo fácil que sería enredar sus brazos en su cuello ahora y jalarlo hacia abajo y…

-Siempre la víctima inocente del malvado científico loco. Pobre leona.- rió entre dientes, sin alejarse ni un poco de ella.

-Estás confundiéndome.- frunció el ceño.

-No, tú estás confundiéndome.- volvió a mirarla seriamente. -¿Qué pretendes, leona? No creas que puedes engañarme.-

-Ni que quisiera engañarte en nada.- comenzó a enfadarse un poco. –Tú eres el que está sobre mí diciendo cosas raras sin sentido.-

-Oh, ¿entonces digo cosas sin sentido, eh?- sonrió con sequedad. –Eres la víctima inocente otra vez ¿eh? Y que estuvieras retorciéndote como gusano entre tus sabanas mientras gemías mi nombre es de alguna forma u otra mi culpa ¿no es así?- Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta.

¡¿Qué ella había estado haciendo qué?! Mierda, mierda, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. ¡Pero qué imbécil! No sabía dónde esconder la cara de él ahora mismo.

-L-lo siento…- tartamudeó, sintiendo todo su rostro todavía más rojo. –No m-me di cuenta… no quise… eh…- ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Otra vez se sentía humillada ante él, completamente avergonzada.

-Deja el acto inocente, leona.- a pesar de que había cierta burla en su tono, su mirada era más seria que nunca. –Ambos ya tenemos dieciocho años, somos adultos, somos padres, nuestra mocosa está durmiendo a exactos doscientos veintinueve centímetros de distancia de esta cama, de hecho, y nosotros hemos evitado el tiempo suficiente hablar de nuestra relación ¿no crees?-

-¿Nuestra… relación?- se encogió bajo su mirada.

Sabía que era mucho más fuerte que él y podría quitárselo de encima cuando quisiera, pero la intensidad de sus ojos al verla la hacía sentir simplemente tan… acorralada, expuesta, casi indefensa. Y… completamente loca de deseo por callar sus confusas palabras con un beso. Hace tantas semanas que no lo besaba… hace tanto que apenas lo tocaba.

-Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, Kohaku.- repentinamente se puso muchísimo más cerca de ella, tanto que sus narices literalmente estaban tocándose ahora. –Sé lo que has estado pensando todo el día, toda esta semana, casi todo el maldito mes.- rió entre dientes, aunque sonaba extrañamente sin aliento. –No me malentiendas, este jueguito tuyo es bastante entretenido, pero ya ha comenzado a ser un fastidio. Decídete de una vez. ¿Respetas la promesa o… respetas lo que realmente quieres?- bajó su mirada directamente a sus labios entreabiertos.

A Kohaku le tomó un momento terminar de procesar y entender el significado de sus palabras. Él lo sabía, sabía lo mucho que lo deseaba ahora mismo y desde hace bastante tiempo, fue muy ingenua al pensar que estaba escondiéndolo bien de él ¡claro que no podría engañarlo nunca! Él siempre estaba diez billones de pasos por delante de ella, en todos los sentidos, pero…

Que supiera lo que ella sentía, no quería decir que sintiera lo mismo. Este era Senku, y él le dijo que nunca la tocaría de no ser porque realmente no estaba siendo él mismo en aquellos momentos, y no sentía alcohol en su aliento así que era imposible que él quisiera lo mismo que ella.

O eso pensaría de no ser porque recordaba perfectamente su _reacción física _a sus provocaciones involuntarias, y si no quisiera lo mismo… ¿entonces por qué estaba confrontándola ahora? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca de ella? ¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo?

Él… ¿la deseaba también?

¿Senku… se sentía atraído por ella?

No… eso no tenía sentido. Tenía a muchas chicas interesadas en él, incluidas las chicas más bonitas de la aldea, chicas mucho más bellas que ella, más femeninas, más delicadas y dispuestas a dedicarse enteramente a él. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaría interesado en alguien como ella? Era su esposa y todo, durmieron juntos dos veces y todo, pero esas cosas tenían sus "explicaciones lógicas" detrás ¿no es cierto? Entonces él nunca…

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en él, de nuevo quedándose sin aliento por la forma en la que la miraba. Nunca nadie la había mirado así, nunca pudo siquiera soñar que ÉL la miraría así. La miraba como… como sí sintiera exactamente lo mismo que ella.

¿Podría ser solo producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaba viendo lo que ella quería ver? No… estaba segura de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, y lo que pasó antes entre ellos también era una prueba ¿verdad? Entonces…

¿De verdad le gustaba?

La idea hizo que sus mejillas se salpicaran de rosa. No era un sonrojo profundo producto de sentir una profunda vergüenza ni el ardiente rubor de la excitación, sino un rosa suave y feliz. La idea de gustarle la hacía… tan feliz. Era tan increíble, tan sorprendente, pero parecía ser el caso, eso era lo que el brillo en sus ojos carmesí le decían a gritos lo que él nunca le diría en voz alta.

-Senku…- sonrió, estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, sintiendo otra explosión de felicidad en su pecho cuando él se apoyó en su toque. –Yo… yo te…- apoyándose en uno de sus codos, se levantó lentamente de la cama para alcanzar sus labios a tan corta distancia de los suyos. –Yo…- se sentía como en un sueño, casi como si estuviera flotando en el aire, pero era aún mejor que subirse al globo aerostático. –Te…- antes de que pudiera seguir, sus labios se encontraron con los suyos.

Él llevó sus manos a los lados de su rostro y, antes de que el beso pudiera profundizarse, se apartó completamente de ella.

Kohaku se congeló por completo, todavía con una mano extendida, todavía sintiendo su calidez en la punta de sus dedos.

-No.- ya estaba de pie, y retrocediendo cada vez más pasos lejos de la cama. –No puedo.- el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, dejando solo su indiferencia fría y calculadora tan normal en él.

Ella lo miró aturdida por un momento, todavía sin terminar de procesar lo que había pasado. Y, cuando finalmente lo entendió, solo pudo sonreír amargamente.

Sonreír. Sonreír porque llorar por ese bastardo no era una opción, no importa que las lágrimas estuvieran tan acumuladas en el borde de sus ojos ardiéndole al punto de que era doloroso que literalmente tuvo que mantener la mirada fija en el techo, cuidando mantenerse completamente quieta para que no se escaparan, para que no se deslizaran por su rostro. Sonreír para no gritarle y reclamarle, porque su hija estaba durmiendo cerca de ellos y no importa que se sintiera como una mierda ahora mismo, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera molestarla. Sonreír para controlar sus emociones intentando estallar de la forma más errática posible.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacer todo ese circo para al final rechazarla? Sí se hubiera mantenido en su cama, con la boca cerrada y lejos de ella, esto no estaría pasando, ella no se estaría sintiendo así.

-Senku…- _no llores, no grites, no lo golpees._ –Veté…-

Ante su mirada sorprendida, ella siguió sonriéndole, todavía sin moverse, aún conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No planeé esto.- dijo él apresuradamente. –Solo quería… solo quería… hablar.- parecía nervioso, casi sin palabras. Le recordaba mucho a un animal acorralado, a punto de recibir un golpe de su cuchillo.

-Veté, Senku.- repitió con calma. –Veté de mi habitación.- _mi bebé está durmiendo, no puedo gritar, no puedo golpearlo. _

-Sé que estás molesta ahora.- tragó saliva, alzando sus manos como diciéndole que mantenga la calma a pesar de que ella nunca antes había estado tan tranquila en su vida, tan quieta, exactamente en la misma posición en la que él la dejó, abandonada y sola en su cama. –Hablaremos por la mañana. Pero yo… no pretendía que esto pasará, no quería que nada pasara. Solo…-

-Veté.- repitió.

Mientras más hablaba, más difícil le era controlarse de hacerle daño, de cualquier forma, solo lastimarlo, lastimarlo de alguna forma para que sintiera aunque sea una fracción de esta humillación, esta pena y rencor. Solo un poco, solo insultarlo un poco, solo golpearlo un poco…

_ No. Mi hija duerme, él no lo vale. Tranquilízate. _

Finalmente, él se rindió en pensar otra cosa que decir y abandonó la habitación, echándole una última mirada a su hija antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Apenas escuchó sus pasos alejarse, finalmente cerró los ojos, ya sin poder soportar el ardor que le quemaba las retinas. Por supuesto, las lágrimas se le escaparon de inmediato, al igual que un pequeño sollozo, pero se cubrió la boca de inmediato y se sentó en la cama, frotando su rostro salvajemente con su otra mano.

Otra vez. Otra vez la dejó en ridículo. ¿Pero qué se podría esperar de él? Honestamente ¿qué había estado esperando?

Los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo, y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por más que las limpiara con toda su fuerza, frotando dolorosamente sus ojos y su rostro.

Estaba siendo estúpida, llorando de este modo por ese bastardo… pero es que se sentía tan frustrada… esto no habría pasado sí él no la hubiera provocado. Fue su culpa esta vez, él se acercó, él empezó a decir todas esas cosas raras… ¿solo para esto? Solo para humillarla otra vez. Y cayó como una completa idiota, hasta creyó que…

Un pequeño sollozó ajeno a ella la hizo detener sus pensamientos de golpe. Tsukiku estaba revolviéndose en su cesto, arrugando su carita, con sus ojos entreabiertos.

De inmediato se lanzó a tomarla en brazos. Ella de inmediato se calmó, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, y solo otras dos solitarias lágrimas se le escaparon antes de esfumarse por completo luego de una profunda respiración.

No intentó volver a ponerla en su cesto, parecía no querer dormir sola esta noche, y honestamente ella tampoco, así que se acomodó en la cama junto a su bebita, cuidando que estuviera cómoda.

Acarició su cabello y sus mejillitas, y se durmió como sí nada, sintiéndose completamente en paz con su hija a su lado.

Se despertó luego de la llegada del amanecer con su lloriqueo descontento que se calmó cuando le dio de beber de su pecho. Después de un tiempo, volvió a dormirse y la colocó en su cesto, donde se quedó contemplándola con una sonrisa suave, con mil cosas corriendo por su mente.

El sol subió un poco más y Kohaku salió de su habitación cargando con su pequeña en su cesto. Bajó a la cocina, sin sorprenderse cuando vio a Senku dormido sentado en una silla con su cabeza sobre la mesa, rodeado de planos.

Dejó el cesto en el suelo cerca de ella y descorrió la silla frente a Senku, que despertó de golpe, con un papel pegado en su frente.

-Kohaku.- apartó el papel rápidamente. –Buenos días…- murmuró con una mirada cautelosa en sus ojos rodeados de profundas ojeras.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura.

-Buenos días, Senku.- estaba siendo tan falsa que ni ella se lo creía, y él tenía sus obvias razones para mirarla como a un bicho raro después de que mostrara ese tipo de actitud, pero siguió con su fachada, aunque era obvio para cualquiera en diez kilómetros a la redonda que sus dientes estaban tan apretados que podría destrozar una piedra entre ellos.

-¿Y entonces qué?- le frunció el ceño, aún cauteloso pero volviendo a usar su tono arrogante de siempre. -¿Ya podemos hablar como seres humanos civilizados o seguirás con tus berrinches?- sonrió burlonamente, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Claro que hablaremos, Senku.- asintió, agrandando su propia sonrisa antes de continuar hablando, disfrutando un poco demasiado borrar la sonrisa de su rostro con sus siguientes palabras. –Quiero el divorcio.-

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Planeaba actualizar esto antes, pero me enfermé bien feo :'v Ya estoy un poco mejor así q finalmente pude terminar esto :3 Ojala q les haya gustado uwu

Quería darle diez billones de gracias por todos sus reviews! Le dan tanta alegría a mi kokoro q ni puedo explicarlo TwT Las amo~ y los amo~ mis hermosos lectores y hermosas lectoras! :'D

De verdad muchas gracias y espero poder actualizar pronto! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	15. Chapter 15

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo quince: Rencor en el mundo de piedra.

-¿Qué?-

-Quiero el divorcio, Senku.- repitió con calma, cruzando las piernas mientras se relajaba en su silla.

Oh, la alegría de ver esa sonrisa arrogante suya completamente destrozada era tanta que apenas podía contener sus ganas de restregarle su triunfo en la cara a ese bastardo. Él obviamente no esperaba esto, aunque en parte la sorprendía que no lo haya visto venir pero bueno, eso solo lo hacía más satisfactorio.

No dejó de sonreír mientras veía el rostro de Senku pasar por distintas emociones, sorpresa, incredulidad, confusión, enojo, pánico y horror, hasta acabar con una mueca de indiferencia completamente falsa. Era la primera vez que Kohaku lo veía pasar por tantas emociones juntas en solo un par de segundos, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía mostrar tantas emociones y punto.

-Me niego.- dijo rotundamente.

Habiendo anticipado ya esa respuesta, Kohaku solo se rió entre dientes.

-El divorcio aquí no funciona como en tu tiempo, Senku.- Yuzuriha le había contado eso de que necesitaban un contrato escrito en papeles y la firma de ambos, claro que le costó entenderlo, pero la chica había tenido paciencia al explicárselo. –Eso tú deberías saberlo muy bien, ya que te divorciaste de Ruri-nee.- él hizo una mueca ante eso. –Todo lo que se necesita en la aldea Ishigami para un divorcio es que uno de los dos anuncié ante un grupo pequeño o grande de gente que ya no quiere el matrimonio y asunto resuelto.- él apretó los labios, con sus ojos mirándola con obvia irritación. Irritación porque ella lo estaba superando. ¡Ella superando a Senku! Ja, esto era nuevo, y le encantaba. –O sea que sí salgó ahora mismo y gritó que ya no quiero seguir casada contigo, no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo, incluso aunque seas el jefe.- se enderezó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo victoriosa.

-Ah, ya veo.- de pronto, también sonrió. –Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho aún?- esa pregunta la congeló en su sitio. –Incluso a estas horas hay gente trabajando en el barco. Sí tanto quieres el divorcio ¿por qué no lo has anunciado todavía?-

Kohaku se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo contestar a eso. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho aún? Simplemente porque quería restregárselo en la cara… no, no es cierto. Ella quería ver sí él haría algo para impedírselo, esa era la verdad… y no había forma de que lo admitiera.

La arrogancia volvió a los ojos del hombre al verla boquiabierta y sin saber qué decirle, y eso hizo su sangre hervir.

Al diablo con su plan inicial.

-Pues lo haré ahora.- se levantó de golpe, cuidando no despertar a su hija, y se encaminó a la puerta con paso decidido. –Cuida a Tsukiku, volveré en un parpadeo y ya no…-

-¡Espera!- él también se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia ella para tomar su muñeca antes de que abriera la puerta. Kohaku volteó a verlo con una mirada feroz y él rápidamente la soltó. –Espera.- retrocedió un par de pasos, alzando las manos como instándola a mantener la calma. –Lo siento, lo siento. Hablemos sobre esto. Sin sarcasmo, sin bromas, sin estupideces. Solos tú y yo como padres de una niña de tres meses. Hablemos.- ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él suspiró. –Por favor, Kohaku, hablemos sobre esto.- masculló entre dientes. Pero bueno, al menos dijo por favor.

-¿Qué hay para hablar?- se cruzó de brazos. –Ya no quiero estar casada contigo, Senku. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa.- él volvió a apretar los labios.

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestra mocosa? ¿La cuidaras tú sola?- llevó sus manos a su cintura, mirándola con escepticismo. –Es mi hija también, Kohaku, y sabes que me necesita.-

-Lo sé.- por supuesto, había pensado en eso. –Y claro que podrás seguir visitándola cuando quieras, incluso puedes pasar todo el día aquí si quieres. Pero luego te largas y duermes en otro sitio, no me importa dónde. Solo quiero que te vayas.- se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Visitarla?- gruñó entre dientes. –Es mi hija, no tengo por qué visitarla cuando…- cerró la boca de golpe, callándose a último momento lo que sea que haya querido decir. –Kohaku, estás siendo irracional. Ella es demasiado pequeña, nos necesita a ambos.- cambió el rumbo de su argumento. –Yo soy el que sabrá cómo atenderla al instante sí algo le sucede, estoy aquí por su bien, no porque quiera.-

-Oh, ¿entonces no quieres?- lo miró más furiosa que nunca.

Él gimió, frotándose las sienes.

-No es lo que quise decir.- negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué harás sí le pasa algo en la noche, cuando todo el mundo esté durmiendo y yo no esté aquí? ¿Correrás con ella a buscarme, o la dejarás sola para ir por tu cuenta sí es que es peligroso moverla? ¿Siquiera sabrás cómo actuar? Lo que quieres no es seguro para Tsukiku.-

-Pero tú dormirás en la choza científica de Chrome ¿o no? Eso es muy cerca. Además muchas personas duermen cerca de aquí, solo debo gritar muy fuerte y despertaré a medio reino científico. Y sabes que gritó muy fuerte.- siempre tuvo buenos pulmones. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Qué? Es cierto.- no entendía el por qué de su mirada fija.

-Sí… lo sé.- tosió incómodamente. –Pero aun así no apruebo lo que quieres. Sería más seguro para ella tenerme aquí.-

-Pues sí tanto insistes en que no debo estar sola, entonces puedo pedirle a Ruri-nee, Jasper y Turquoise que se muden aquí conmigo.- también había pensado en eso por adelantado. Incluso aunque podía ser difícil convencerlos, estaba segura de que al final querrían ayudarla con su bebita.

-¿Por qué molestarse cuando estoy más que dispuesto a quedarme aquí?- gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Porque yo no te quiero aquí!- gritó enardecida, pero luego se tapó la boca y ambos miraron al cesto de su hija. Ella solo se revolvió un poco, pero no por suerte no se despertó. Suspiró aliviada y continuó hablando. –No me vas a convencer, Senku, quiero que te vayas y quiero que sea hoy.- volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Absolutamente no.- también cruzó los brazos. –Estás siendo infantil e irracional. Estás anteponiendo lo que tú quieres en vez de lo que es mejor para Tsukiku.-

-¡Claro que no hago eso!- lo miró profundamente indignada. –Tú dijiste que sí me estresó voy a hacerle mal, y tú me estresas.-

La ceja del científico comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

-¿Tan ofendida estás de que no quiera tener sexo contigo? Bien entonces, conviérteme en tu esclavo sexual sí quieres, pero no tomes decisiones precipitadas solo por…- calló cuando ella le volteó el rostro con una bofetada, y no solo le volteó el rostro, también volteó todo su cuerpo y lo hizo caer al suelo, ya que no se molestó para nada en controlar su fuerza, no después de lo que le dijo.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme NUNCA! ¡NUNCA, SENKU, NUNCA!- apretó los puños y los dientes con rabia, conteniéndose de darle una paliza para acompañar a esa bofetada. Por supuesto, eso fue demasiado para su bebé, que de inmediato despertó y comenzó a chillar asustada. Eso ablandó el corazón de Kohaku de inmediato, pero no lo suficiente. –No se trata del sexo, se trata de que tú no me respetas. Y no voy a permitir que nadie vea como mi esposo a un hombre así.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras se encaminaba al cesto de su pequeña y la tomaba en brazos, meciéndola para dormirla cuando ella rechazó beber del pecho. -¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de tener a mi hija… solo de que tú seas su padre.- cerró los ojos para contenerse de llorar, sin ver su reacción a esas palabras tan duras que realmente no quería decir, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió que tal vez podría hacerle ver lo mucho que lo detestaba ahora mismo.

Él se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella respiraba hondo para alejar las lágrimas, hasta que finalmente lo escuchó ponerse en pie y caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Volteó a verlo, pero él estaba evitando mirarla, con su mano ahuecando su mejilla inflamada por la bofetada.

-Iré a empacar mis cosas.- murmuró en voz baja, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Kohaku asintió, a pesar de que él no podía verla.

Funcionó. Ella ganó la discusión, Senku no pudo convencerla de lo contrario. Ella lo venció por una vez.

Sonrió, a pesar de que realmente se sentía miserable.

Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a cantar en voz baja para su bebé, que se veía soñolienta pero no lograba dormirse aún. Volvió a ofrecerle el pecho, pero siguió rechazándolo y comenzó a chupar su pulgar, mirando a todas partes con sus ojitos azules.

Después de media hora, Senku bajó del segundo piso cargando con varias bolsas, sus planos y su almohada bajo el brazo, por alguna extraña razón.

Él las miró por un momento. La pequeña seguía despierta, pero estaba mirando a su mano, sin notar la presencia de su padre. El hombre sonrió secamente y agitó una mano hacia ellas, para luego ajustar sus bolsas sobre sus hombros y dirigirse a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Justo entonces, mientras Kohaku intentaba no mirarlo, Tsukiku finalmente lo notó y le extendió un brazo, gimoteando algo inentendible. Cuando él no la escuchó y siguió avanzando a la puerta, ella comenzó a chillar otra vez, provocando que los dos la miraran sorprendidos. Senku de inmediato arrojó sus cosas al suelo sin contemplaciones y caminó rápidamente hacia ella, intentando tomarla en brazos, sin embargo, Kohaku retrocedió un paso, impidiéndoselo.

Ignorando la mirada incrédula de Senku, abrazó a su bebé más cerca de su pecho y empezó a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Tranquila, bebé, papá tiene que irse. Él volverá pronto para visitarte y podrán pasar todo el tiempo que quieran juntos. Después.- le lanzó una mala mirada por encima del hombro, para luego mirar a la puerta y volver a mirarlo, dándole la clara señal de "largo". Él rodó los ojos y volvió sobre sus pasos, pero Tsukiku empezó a chillar aún peor, deteniéndolo. –Vamos, hermosa, él volverá luego. Y tú te quedaras con mami ¿no es genial?- un poco preocupada, volvió a cantar mientras la mecía un poco más.

Ella siguió llorando, agitando los brazos.

Senku se acercó otra vez.

-Suficiente, leona. Quiero estar conmigo, ya dámela.- estiró los brazos.

-No. Te dije que te vayas.- retrocedió, negándose a dársela por el momento. –Vamos, bebé, tranquila. Mami está aquí.- sonrió temblorosamente, porque ella no dejaba de mirar a Senku y estirarle los brazos. Ok, suficiente. –Ya, está bien, tú ganas…- suspiró profundamente y por fin se la entregó.

Él la abrazó contra su pecho y le sonrió, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró las manos hacia arriba. Él se inclinó y ella tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, intentando llevárselo a la boca y obviamente provocándole dolor al estar tirando de su cabello, pero él no se quejó a pesar de su mueca de incomodidad.

Muy a su pesar, Kohaku no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Eventualmente, Tsukiku decidió que después de todo no quería comerse el cabello de su padre y lo soltó, apoyándose sobre su pecho y babeando toda su ropa. Senku hizo una mueca de asco, pero simplemente se sentó y la dejó babear su ropa hasta que se cansó y le tendió los brazos a Kohaku, que de inmediato la tomó en brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho y se durmió rápidamente.

Después de colocarla en su cesto y acariciar sus mejillas, volteó a ver a Senku, sin poder evitar reírse un poco al verlo intentando secarse la baba de su cabello y su ropa. Él notó su mirada y abandonó su tarea, mirándola seriamente.

-Una semana.- dijo de pronto.

-¿Eh?-

-Te propongo un trato.- se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. –No te divorcies de mí por una semana, pero yo me iré de aquí hoy de todos modos. Viviré en la choza científica como antes y vendré a visitar a la mocosa cuando se me apetezca. Actuaremos como divorciados sin estarlo realmente por una semana. Sí después de esa semana Tsukiku está perfectamente bien, tanto en salud como en su estado de ánimo, entonces pide el divorcio sin siquiera avisarme sí quieres.- tomó aire. –Pero sí pasa algo con ella. Entonces tendrás que aguantarme por otro par de años, leona, porque ella es mucho más importante que cualquier conflicto que podamos tener entre nosotros y lo sabes.- la miró mortalmente serio. -¿O acaso no piensas lo mismo que yo?-

Ella apretó los puños.

Quería abofetearlo de nuevo, incluso aunque la marca de su anterior bofetada todavía se veía morada y fea, pero la verdad es que no podía estar en desacuerdo con su punto. Lo que decía era razonable, como siempre. Esta vez realmente creyó que lo tenía, pero ese bastardo inteligente encontró la forma de darle vuelta a su juego y de nuevo tenía el control de la situación.

Porque Kohaku haría lo que sea por su hija, y lamentablemente esa pequeña chiquilla adorable amaba a su papá, y sí separarlos le hacía daño de alguna forma no podría perdonárselo. Pero…

-Nos queda poco tiempo con ella de todos modos.- murmuró, abrazándose a sí misma. -¿No sería mejor que empiece a… desapegarse? Y sí traigo a Ruri y sus guardias aquí ¿no sería mejor para que se acostumbre a ellos?-

-Tienes un buen argumento allí, pero aquí te tengo otro.- alzó un dedo. –Varios, en realidad. Primero, tiene tres meses recién cumplidos. Cuando nos vayamos tendrá aproximadamente seis meses, parece poco pero la diferencia es enorme. Segundo, sí vamos a instarla a que tenga más confianza con quienes la cuidaran y se desligue un poco de nosotros, debe ser poco a poco. Hacerlo de golpe la estresará e incluso puede que cause el efecto contrario al que queremos y sienta aversión por las personas que según su punto de vista la alejan de nosotros. Tercero, realmente no es mejor que se desapegue de ningún vinculo que esté comenzando a formar, incluso cuando nos vayamos en el barco tendremos el teléfono para al menos hablarle y ya será más grande, pero sí la hacemos pasar por algo como eso ahora podría generar un trauma que mantendrá por el resto de su vida respecto a las relaciones con la gente.-

Los hombros de Kohaku se desplomaron.

Mierda, parecía que esto del divorcio no era buena idea después de todo. Aunque no es como que quiera que ellos no vuelvan a verse ni nada, solo que Senku ya no viva allí y dejen de referirse a ellos como marido y mujer, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Tsukiku a no tener a su padre por las noches? Lo que él proponía era un buen método para saberlo.

Quería seguir adelante con el divorcio, de hecho todavía estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no matarlo ahora mismo, pero es verdad que lo más importante era su hija así que realmente no tenía otra opción más que acceder a su propuesta llena de lógica al estilo Senku.

-Una semana.- asintió, suspirando. –Sí en una semana ella está bien, entonces anunciaré nuestro divorcio a todo el reino científico.- decidió. –Pero quiero que te largues ahora.- puede que haya accedido a su propuesta, pero aún no quería verle la cara.

Él hizo una mueca, desviando su mirada a su hija durmiendo pacíficamente en su cesto.

-Volveré del trabajo a la hora de siempre. Y recuerda que puedes llamarme sí me necesitas.- frotando su cuello con cansancio, volvió a encaminarse a la puerta, recogió todas sus cosas y se marchó sin mirar atrás, probablemente a la choza de Chrome.

Kohaku suspiró, sintiéndose más relajada ahora que él no estaba.

No fue una victoria, aún, pero al menos estaba en ese rumbo. Solo necesitaba que Tsukiku demuestre estar cómoda con este nuevo estilo de vida y podría deshacerse de Senku de una vez por todas, sin que el bastardo pueda hacer nada al respecto para impedírselo.

_ "¿Tan ofendida estás de que no quiera tener sexo contigo?" _

Apretó los puños al recordar esas palabras, todavía sin poder creer el descaro de ese miserable. Debería haberle dado un rodillazo en la cara en vez de una simple bofetada, romperle la nariz y tirarle un par de dientes como se lo merecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener las agallas de pedirle continuar con este matrimonio ficticio y después hablarle de ese modo, humillarla y faltarle el respeto así? Ya estaba harta de que la tratará como a una mujer sin honor, iba a hacer que se las pagará.

Solo una semana. Solo necesitaba una semana más y al fin podría obtener una victoria contra Senku, un modo de hacerle pagar todas las humillaciones. Por más pequeño que fuera este triunfo, todavía lo quería, quería hacerlo pagar de alguna manera.

Le demostraría que no podía lastimarla de las peores formas y salirse con la suya. Ella sería quien lo golpee donde le duele esta vez.

.

Chrome acababa de despertar y terminar de alistarse para ir a trabajar ese día cuando vio a Senku aproximarse a su choza a través de la puerta abierta.

Alzó una ceja al verlo cargando con tantas cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano y con tantas cosas?- curioso, bajó de su choza y caminó hacia él. -¿Y qué demonios te pasó en la cara?- preguntó con la boca abierta al acercarse más y ver el feo moretón morado, casi negro, en su mejilla. Agh, le dolía con solo verlo.

Normalmente se encontraban en la zona de construcción del barco y Senku llegaba o muy temprano o muy tarde dependiendo el humor de Tsukiku. Pero hace mucho que no lo veía venir directamente a verlo. Y que trajera tantas cosas y ese golpe en la cara parecía muy sospechoso, casi como sí…

-Ah, sí, sobre eso…- frotó su oído con indiferencia. –La leona me echó a patadas de la casa, así que volveré a quedarme contigo por el momento. ¿Te importa?- le arrojó una de sus bolsas. –Vamos, ayúdame a subir todo esto.- sin siquiera esperar respuesta, se subió a las escaleras cargando con solo un cuarto de todas sus cosas. -¿Vienes o qué?- insistió cuando no se movió.

Después de pestañar aturdido por otro minuto entero, Chrome palmeó sus mejillas y tomó el resto de las cosas de Senku, subiéndose a su choza sin quejas, ya que estaba bastante acostumbrado a entrar cargando con muchas cosas.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó entre ustedes?- sin poder callar su curiosidad, entabló conversación apenas entrar mientras Senku acomodaba sus cosas. –Quiero decir, siempre dije que se me hacía extraño que duraran tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, con el carácter que tienen ambos, pero después de tres meses creí que ya todo estaba bien. Y los dos parecían bastante felices con Tsukiku así que…-

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué pasó entre nosotros, Chrome, en serio?- Senku rió entre dientes, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Uh… bueno, tengo curiosidad, pero sí lo pones así creo que no.- cruzó los brazos. –Probablemente Kohaku se ofendió por algo y te golpeó y te echó, ella es así de impulsiva.- comentó sin poder evitarlo. Honestamente, no le sorprendería nada que todo esto sea por una tontería de esa gorila.

-Bueno, esos factores están en la ecuación, pero te falta un detalle.- le dio la espalda mientras acomodaba su futon junto al suyo. –La verdad sea dicha, es culpa mía.-

-¿Eh?- eso lo tomó desprevenido. -¿Tu culpa? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no pude mantener las manos quietas y la boca cerrada, básicamente.- lo miró de reojo, con una sonrisa sarcástica. -¿Seguro que quieres saber más?- volvió a reír, con más malicia en su tono.

Chrome alzó una ceja. ¿Qué no pudo mantener las manos quietas y la boca cerrada? Bueno, por lo de no poder mantener la boca cerrada se le ocurría que él dijo algo que a Kohaku no le gustó. Y por no poder las manos quietas solo podía pensar en…

_ Oh. _

-Sí, olvídalo. No quiero saber nada más.- riendo nerviosamente, se dedicó a ayudarlo a guardar sus cosas y luego ambos se dirigieron a la zona de construcción del barco después de tomar algunas frutas para el desayuno en el camino.

Todo el mundo miró raro a Senku en lo que caminaban hacia la zona de construcción y apenas llegaron donde los otros generales más Kaseki, Taiju y Yuzuriha los esperaban, las preguntas no tardaron en llegar, para desgracia del actual jefe de la aldea Ishigami.

-¡Senku-kun, tu rostro!- la única mujer presente lo miró boquiabierta. -¿Estás bien?-

-Auch, eso se ve doloroso.- Ryusui siseó, sujetando su propia mejilla como sí también sintiera el golpe.

-¡Senku! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Taiju lo miró alarmado, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

-Te ves horrible.- Gen lo miró entre preocupado y divertido. -¿Problemas en el paraíso? Porque eso parece obra de tu querida esposa.-

-¿Hiciste enojar a Kohaku-chan otra vez?- preguntó el viejo Kaseki, negando con la cabeza.

-Iré por un poco de ungüento.- Ukyo fue el único que se molestó en atender el feo moretón en la cara del jefe del reino científico.

Senku no se molestó en decir nada, solo se sentó calmadamente mientras ellos disparaban preguntas a diestra y siniestra hasta que Ukyo llegó y le dio a Yuzuriha los materiales para atender su herida. Solo cuando ella terminó de poner una pequeña venda en su rostro finalmente se dignó a hablar.

-Kohaku y yo vamos a divorciarnos.- fue todo lo que dijo, dejándolos a todos con las mandíbulas por el piso.

Chrome no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Eso no se lo había dicho!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Tan grave fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?! ¡Creí que solo se molestó contigo porque la besaste sin su permiso o algo así!- bueno, probablemente más que besar, pero esas cosas no estaban bien decirlas en voz alta.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Chrome-chan?- Gen parecía muy interesado en el tema, y Ryusui detrás de él también.

-Senku dijo algo de que no pudo mantener las manos quietas y la boca cerrada, así que pensé que…-

-¡Senku-kun!- Yuzuriha se llevó las manos a la boca, viéndose horrorizada. -¿Qué le hiciste a Kohaku-chan?- de pronto se llevó las manos a las caderas, más furiosa de lo que Chrome la había visto nunca.

-No le hice _nada_.- gruñó entre dientes, apartando la mirada.

-Oh~ Ya veo~… Creo que _no hacer nada_ fue el verdadero problema aquí ¿o me equivocó?- canturreó Gen con una mirada astuta en el rostro, provocando que Senku se estremeciera y chasqueara la lengua, todavía evitando mirar a nadie.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo!- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo ferozmente. -¡Senku, eres escoria! ¡Mira que humillar a una dama hermosa de esa manera! ¡En ese caso lo siento por la princesita, pero apoyaré este divorcio!- declaró como sí su opinión al respecto importará.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Taiju solo se rascó la cabeza, luciendo completamente perdido. Honestamente, Chrome tampoco entendía del todo.

-No creo que quieras saber.- Ukyo negó con la cabeza, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

-Senku-kun, sí no tuvieras el rostro casi desfigurado ya, también te abofetearía.- Yuzuriha lo miró profundamente disgustada. –Por ahora, iré a ver a Kohaku-chan.- con paso solemne, abandonó la sala de reuniones.

-Tsk, ni siquiera me dejó decir que el divorcio no es diez billones por ciento seguro.- en respuesta a todo eso, el científico principal solo rodó los ojos como sí nada, rascando su oreja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué no es seguro?- Gen lo miró con interés.

-Kohaku accedió a darme una semana de prueba antes de darme la patada definitiva. Sí la mocosa se acostumbra sin problemas a mi ausencia, entonces será libre de mandarme al diablo, sí no lo hace, entonces tendrá que soportarme. Iba a pedirle dos semanas, pero apenas estaba conteniéndose de matarme así que no quise tentar a mi suerte, que de todos modos ya sabemos que apesta.- encogió los hombros, tomando uno de los planos que había allí. -¿Podemos volver al trabajo o seguirán murmurando como señoras cincuentonas en un supermercado?- preguntó con sequedad.

-¿Qué es un supermercado?- preguntó Chrome.

Nadie le hizo caso.

-Espera, Senku, no entiendo nada.- Taiju sacudió la cabeza. -¿Por qué se divorciaran tú y tu esposa?-

-En palabras simples que hasta un cabeza hueca como tú entienda… Ella esperaba que nuestro matrimonio dejé de ser falso, le dije que no de forma un tanto hosca y luego jodí las cosas todavía más con otro comentario estúpido. Ahora me odia y quiere el divorcio ¿entiendes o quieres una obra de teatro representándote toda la maldita escena?- explicó visiblemente fastidiado.

Chrome solo se confundió más, y Taiju pareció completamente perdido.

-Espera. ¿Cómo que su matrimonio era falso?-

Ante esa pregunta, Senku estrelló la palma de su mano en su frente, gimiendo profundamente.

-Taiju-chan, por sí no lo sabías, Senku-chan y Kohaku-chan solo se casaron porque el padre de ella los obligó, y para poder cuidar mejor a la princesita del reino de la ciencia, claro. Pero ellos dos no se aman como marido y mujer, o eso es lo que quieren que todo el mundo piense, por lo menos.- Senku disparó una mala mirada al mentalista por ese último comentario, pero este lo ignoró por completo. –Pero parece que Kohaku-chan sí tiene bellos sentimientos por Senku-chan y él la rechazó cuando quiso demostrárselo, así que ahora ella va a terminar con el matrimonio.-

-Oh, eso es triste.- finalmente Taiju entendió lo que estaba pasado (Chrome también). –P-pero, Senku ¿por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Qué no quieres a tu esposa?-

-Querer es irrelevante, todo el mundo sabe que solo estoy con ella por la mocosa, no voy a fingir que quiero ser su esposo.- masculló secamente sin mirar a nadie, muy ocupado trazando algo en sus planos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sorprendidos por la crudeza de esas palabras. Honestamente, hasta Chrome quería golpearlo ahora. Kohaku era muy bruta, una gorila, aterradora y todo, pero era su amiga y la hermana de Ruri, y se sentía en la obligación de defender su honor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a reclamarle por hablar así, Gen volvió a hablar.

-Y sí no quieres ser su esposo ¿por qué le insististe en que no se divorcie de ti?- preguntó con una mirada aparentemente inocente.

Senku abrió la boca para hablar al mismo tiempo que Gen sonrió complacido.

–Por la mocosa.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Senku lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí ya sabes la respuesta ¿por qué demonios preguntas, mentalista?- frunció el ceño profundamente, volviendo a darles la espalda.

-Porque se me hace un poco raro que hayas ido más por el lado de no querer el divorcio en lo absoluto, en vez de aceptar el divorcio y simplemente insistirle en que te permita seguir viviendo en la casa con ellas incluso divorciados~...- canturreó inocentemente. Senku se congeló de pies a cabeza y, aunque no podía ver su rostro, todavía fue claro que sus hombros se estremecieron. -¿O acaso no se te ocurrió esa posibilidad? Oh~ parece que Senku-chan no es tan inteligente después de todo ¿no lo crees, Ryusui-chan?-

-¡JAJA! ¡Eso parece!- chasqueó los dedos. –Porque de lo contrario, significaría que realmente no quiere el divorcio porque no quiere dejar de ser el marido de la hermosa Kohaku-chan.- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Pero eso es imposible, Ryusui-chan!~ Porque Senku-chan aseguró que no la quiere como su esposa. Así que solo diremos que al tontuelo no se le ocurrió esa idea ¿eh?- guiñó un ojo en dirección al capitán, que se carcajeó mientras asentía una y otra vez.

Soltando una serie de maldiciones por lo bajo, Senku tomó sus planos y gruñó que trabajaría en su otro laboratorio por hoy y que sí lo necesitaban lo buscarán allí. Entonces rápidamente se marchó, dejando a Ryusui y Gen matándose de la risa, a Taiju y Chrome aún más confundidos que antes y a Kaseki y Ukyo negando con las cabezas ante la inmadurez de todos ellos.

.

-¡¿Qué él hizo qué?!-

-¡Shh! ¡Ruri-nee! Tsukiku sigue dormida.- Kohaku rápidamente le hizo señas a su hermana de que mantuviera la voz baja, meciendo a su hijita en sus brazos cuando la vio removerse inquieta antes de devolverla a su cesto.

-No pude creerlo cuando lo escuché, sí no tuviera un golpe tan feo en la cara me hubiera gustado golpearlo también.- Yuzuriha negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo creer que le haya ido con el chisme a todos, ahora más que nunca quiero el maldito divorcio.- gruñó Kohaku mientras se sentaba en medio de las otras dos mujeres.

-En realidad fue culpa de Chrome-kun, pero él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo, sinceramente.- señaló la castaña con un suspiro.

-Por supuesto que no, como sí le importara.- bufó, apretando los puños.

-Ojalá papá no se enteré de esto porque antes de que puedas darle el divorcio te dejará viuda.- comentó Ruri con gotitas en su sien. –Oh, Kohaku, lo siento mucho. No creí que él fuera ese tipo de hombres.- la miró con pena mientras le palmeaba la espalda. –No apruebo exactamente la idea del divorcio con su bebita siendo aún tan pequeña, pero entiendo tus motivos. Tienes todo el derecho a negarte a seguir siendo su esposa.- dijo comprensivamente.

-Quiero mucho a Senku-kun, pero se merece esto.- dijo Yuzuriha, negando con la cabeza. –Esa no es forma de tratar a tu esposa. El respeto es la base de toda relación sana, incluso antes que la confianza. Primero se respeta luego se confía. ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que no te respeta? El respeto se le debe a todo ser humano.- cruzó los brazos.

-Me alegra que estén de acuerdo, creí que iban a sermonearme.- suspiró aliviada.

-Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites con tu bebé.- aseguró su hermana con una sonrisa suave.

-Yo también, ya terminé con la mayoría de los repuestos de las velas, así que debería tener más tiempo libre de ahora en adelante. Aunque todavía tengo mucho trabajo en la tienda… pero me las arreglaré.- Yuzuriha sonrió dulcemente, aunque nerviosa.

-Gracias, de verdad lo apreció.- les sonrió verdaderamente agradecida.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Tsukiku se despertó y la atención se volcó a ella. Ruri y Yuzuriha amaban mimar a su sobrinita, y ella también las amaba, así que la entretuvieron muy bien hasta que Senku llegó a la casa con los hombros hundidos y arrastrando los pies.

Las tres lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero Tsukiku sonrió y chilló alegremente, extendiéndole los brazos. Él de inmediato sonrió y se acercó para cargarla en sus brazos, apenas dirigiéndoles la mirada a ellas.

Kohaku bufó al verlo acaparar por completo la atención de su bebé. Es verdad que ellos se adoraban, pero aun así iba a seguir adelante con ese divorcio, sin duda alguna.

-¿Cómo estás, mini-leona? ¿Lista para tu chequeo semanal? Y nada de llorar esta vez, ya estás bastante grandecita para chillar por algo tan importante.- él habló con ella mientras se la llevaba a la habitación de arriba donde tenía su aparato extraño para pesarla y otras cosas que necesitaba

-No será muy buen marido, pero nadie puede negar que es buen padre.- murmuró Yuzuriha, mirando a Senku con ojos más suaves mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Y es por eso que le estoy dando esta semana.- masculló Kohaku con los brazos cruzados. –Cuando nada pasé, anunciaré el divorcio y él ya no vivirá aquí ni nadie podrá llamarlo mi esposo. Pero podrá seguir viendo a Tsukiku las veces que quiera, claro. No pienso meterme entre ellos, nunca haría nada para perjudicar a mi bebé.- tampoco es que quiera cortar lazos permanentemente con él, después de todo todavía era el jefe de la aldea y debía ayudarlo a salvar a la humanidad, pero hasta ahí. No volvería a creer que podría haber algo más entre ellos. No volvería a tomarla por tonta y dejarla en ridículo.

-Te apoyaremos en lo que necesites.- dijeron ellas, tomando sus manos.

Kohaku sonrió una vez más, conmovida, y les dio un rápido abrazo antes de decirles que quería ir a ver a su bebé durante el chequeo ya que solía lloriquear en esos momentos. Ellas comprendieron y se despidieron, asegurándole que podía llamarlas sí las necesitaba.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Kohaku llegó a donde Senku estaba terminando de secar a su hija después de bañarla.

-Oh, mira, aquí llegó mamá. Parece que perdí la apuesta.- apenas notarla, Senku se inclinó más hacia su bebé, riendo por lo bajo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó secamente, sin muchas ganas de hablar con él.

-Le dije que probablemente no vendrías esta vez y me frunció el ceño, así que hicimos una apuesta. Sí no venías yo ganaba y ella dejaría de intentar comerme el cabello. Pero viniste, yo perdí y ella ganó, así que le construiré otro juguete.- rió entre dientes.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Kohaku se encontró riendo ante tal tontería. Solo Tsukiku podía hacer a Senku actuar de este modo tan… ilógico, según él mismo.

-Será mejor que sea bueno, o moleré tu cabello y se lo serviré en uno de sus biberones.- aún riendo, se acercó a su hija, que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Menos mal que sí vine, o tendrías que abandonar tu platillo favorito. Y no podíamos dejar que eso pase ¿o sí? Nunca te dejaría sin el cabello de papá para babearlo todo lo que quieras.- le acarició la mejilla con ambas manos, haciendo muecas ridículas y exageradas para hacerla sonreír.

-No la alientes, luego irá tras tu cabello.- Senku se rió a su costa al verla fruncirle el ceño, pero entonces ella sonrió altanera.

-Solo luego de que terminé con el tuyo.- también se carcajeó al imaginárselo calvo y babeado por su bebé.

Entonces, de repente, escuchó una pequeña carcajada.

Los dos se congelaron y miraron a su hija, que les estiró los brazos, soltando otra carcajada.

Ella… ¿acababa de reírse? ¡¿Acababa de reír por primera vez?!

Los dos sonrieron como completos idiotas, enormemente y con los ojos brillantes, y ambos se lanzaron a tomarla en brazos, pero Kohaku ganó y Senku simplemente se inclinó más cerca de Tsukiku, ambos felicitándola y celebrando su logro como si fuera la hazaña más grande en los últimos cinco milenios ¡pero es que lo era!

¡Kohaku no podía creerlo! ¡Su bebé acababa de reírse por primera vez!

Si sus sonrisas le derretían el corazón, su risa también le derretía el alma, la mente, el cuerpo y todo, era un charco de felicidad y sobrecarga de ternura ahora mismo, pero todavía quería mimarla aún más así que se abstuvo de colapsar en el piso por esta vez.

-¡Tres meses recién cumplidos y ya te estás burlando de nosotros! ¡Veo un futuro prometedor aquí!- Senku no parecía menos encantado que ella, aunque él tenía su propio modo de demostrarlo, mientras que Kohaku no podía dejar de decirle a su pequeña que la amaba mientras besaba su carita una y otra vez. -¡Espera hasta que entiendas los chistes de tu madre! ¡No podrás respirar de la risa por lo terribles que son!-

-No lo escuches, bebé, más risa da tu padre intentando levantar una olla de agua.- le sacó la lengua. Tsukiku la vio y sacó la lengua también. -¡AWW! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!- volvió a besarla una y otra vez, poniendo mucha fuerza de voluntad en no abrazarla más porque sí no podría lastimarla, aunque realmente quería darle un abrazo enorme y no dejarla ir nunca.

-Mira, de nuevo estás probando las bajas probabilidades que tiene de adquirir un amplio léxico bajo tu cuidado.- se burló, riéndose entre dientes una vez más.

Antes de que Kohaku pudiera siquiera sentirse molesta, Tsukiku volvió a reír y ambos olvidaron todo lo demás, concentrándose en mimarla y ver sí podían hacerla reír de nuevo.

Al final ella bostezó, ya cansada de los juegos y tanta risa, y Senku insistió en ser quién la haga dormir. Una vez se durmió, la colocó en su cesto y ambos la miraron con ojos suaves, todavía sonriendo a pesar de que probablemente a él debía dolerle el rostro por tantas sonrisas y risas tanto como a ella.

-No me importa lo que digas sobre el lex-no-sé-qué, nunca voy a dejar de decirle lo mucho que la amó.- murmuró Kohaku casi en trance mirando a su pequeña dormir pacíficamente, sin poder terminar de creer que fuera tan hermosa como lo era.

-Bueno, realmente no puedo culparte por eso. Esta mocosa es una manipuladora por excelencia.- rió entre dientes, rascando su oreja. –Por cierto, parece estar completamente sana. Pesa cinco kilos con seiscientos gramos y mide 57 centímetros, algo relativamente normal para su edad. Está perfectamente sana.- le informó como siempre de los resultados del chequeo semanal.

-Me alegra escucharlo.- sonrió felizmente, pero luego se puso seria. –Bueno… supongo que ya te irás ¿verdad?- él se congeló ante eso.

-Ah… sí, ya me voy.- llevó sus manos a su cintura. –Me quedaré con Chrome, así que cualquier cosa supongo que te escucharé sí gritas lo suficientemente fuerte.- suspiró, mirando al cesto de su hija. –Cuídala…- murmuró como toda despedida, antes de marcharse.

Kohaku suspiró al verlo cruzar la puerta.

Fue un bonito día. Tuvieron hermosos momentos con su bebé, pero eso no bastaba para eliminar su rencor hacia él. Todavía quería ese divorcio, y no podía esperar a que pasara la semana para obtenerlo de una vez.

Cargó con su cesto a su habitación y lo colocó en el suelo cerca de su cama, para luego cambiarse a algo más cómodo para dormir y recostarse en su cama.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la cama junto a la suya, aquella cama vacía, y un profundo anhelo se instaló en su pecho, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, gritándose mentalmente que dejara de pensar en ese bastardo y se durmiera de una vez. El método no fue muy efectivo que se diga, pero luego de casi una hora el cansancio hizo mella en ella y finalmente se durmió.

Despertó solo pocas horas después, cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido aún, por los agudos chillidos de su hija. Ella sonaba más molesta de lo normal, por lo que en vez de tener hambre seguramente necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

Frotó sus ojos para quitarse un poco el cansancio y de inmediato la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndose cuando no olió nada desagradable. Revisó su pañal, encontrándolo completamente limpio.

Alzó una ceja, pero entonces la vio mirar frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación y sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que probablemente estaba buscando a Senku.

-¿Extrañas a papá, eh?- suspiró, sonriendo amargamente. –Vamos, él vendrá mañana a visitarte. Solo… solo debes acostumbrarte a no tenerlo aquí en las noches.- se sentó en la cama, meciéndola suavemente. –Probablemente estaríamos peleando todo el tiempo de todas formas, así que es mejor así ¿no crees?- ella siguió llorando, todavía mirando frenéticamente en la escasa iluminación de la habitación proporcionada por la luna llena. –Vamos, bebé, por favor no llores. Solo dame otro par de días y verás que no es tan malo, pero… pero sí de verdad no te acostumbras, entonces supongo que lo dejaré regresar.- suspiró profundamente otra vez. -¿Podrías darme un poco de tiempo?- le sonrió, acercándola más a su pecho.

Al escucharla dejar de llorar finalmente, cerró los ojos, aliviada, y bajó un poco la cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Ardiendo… Ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y jadeó horrorizada, notando que no dejó de llorar por calmarse, sino que se veía agotada, y hasta parecía respirar con dificultad. Y ahora que estaba más despierta, notó perfectamente que su rostro estaba demasiado rojo y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Ah…- Tsukiku pareció atragantarse por un momento, antes de comenzar a toser abruptamente.

El corazón de Kohaku se llenó de terror como nunca antes en su vida.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, la abrazó contra su pecho y corrió hacia la ventana, rompiendo el marco al abrirla con demasiada fuerza, pero ni siquiera lo notó y rápidamente asomó la cabeza fuera, gritando lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡SENKU! ¡SENKU!- gritó su nombre una y otra vez, antes de detenerse al escuchar los chillidos asustados de su hija. –Lo siento, lo siento.- con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro, depositó un beso en su rostro, sollozando al sentirla aún más caliente que antes.

Su corazón le latía tan fuerte en los oídos que apenas podía pensar correctamente.

La fiebre podía matar, igual que los ataques de tos, lo había visto en otras personas, muchas veces temió que perdería a Ruri así, y ahora su bebé…

Y Senku no estaba aquí.

Mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que lo rompió, probando el sabor de su sangre en su lengua al abrir una pequeña herida. Se obligó a si misma a calmarse y corrió a buscar una manta con la que rápidamente envolvió a su hija para después salir de la habitación.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Senku y Chrome jadeando pesadamente en la entrada.

-Kohaku ¿qué demonios…?...-

-¡Tiene fiebre, Senku! ¡Está enferma!- no perdió el tiempo en sorprenderse y rápidamente se la acercó para que la viera. –Y estaba llorando mucho y de repente empezó a toser y la fiebre subió y…- calló cuando su hija empezó a toser de inmediato, pero de repente comenzó a vomitar también, horrorizándola por completo.

-¡Rápido, dámela, dámela!- rápidamente se la quitó de los brazos y la sostuvo en una posición más vertical, sosteniendo cuidadosamente su cabecita y sin mostrarse disgustado en lo más mínimo cuando gran parte del vomito cayó sobre él en su cintura y piernas. –Esto sin duda es una infección. Su primera enfermedad y sin que tuviera la oportunidad de recibir las vacunas que necesita, por supuesto que su sistema inmunológico reaccionaría de forma exageradamente violenta, con mi suerte de mierda.- rió entre dientes, aunque fue una risa más nerviosa y angustiada. El sudor comenzó a recorrer su frente y la preocupación en sus ojos era tan obvia que Kohaku solo se aterró más. –Incluso aunque la cuidamos mucho, era inevitable que pasará tarde o temprano.- apretó los labios, abrazándola contra su pecho cuando la tos regresó. –Tiene fiebre, tos, vómitos, letargo, dificultad para respirar… Mierda, esperó que esto no sea influenza o neu…- se calló de golpe, mirando a Kohaku que parecía lista para tener un ataque de nervios, pánico y cardiaco al mismo tiempo en cualquier momento. –Ella estará bien, debe ser un resfriado común, probablemente, esperó.- tragó saliva, volteando sobre su hombro para ver a Chrome. –Qué bueno que me seguiste, necesitaré la ayuda de ambos para aliviar sus síntomas, bajar su fiebre y mantenerla calmada en lo que descubro qué demonios tiene.-

-Ayudaré en lo que pueda.- el otro científico asintió decidido.

Secando sus lágrimas, Kohaku rápidamente los siguió hacia arriba, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que necesiten y más confiada de que su bebita estaría bien ahora que su padre estaba aquí para protegerla con su conocimiento científico.

Iba a estar bien, claro que sí, porque iban a dar todo por ella sin importar nada más.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

De verdad muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! TTwTT

Lamento dejarlo ahí pero si seguía me iba a quedar demasiado largo xP

Y no me maten por enfermar a la bebita, yo también sigo enferma :'v De hecho iba a subir esto ayer pero me volvió a dar fiebre bien feo x'D Eso me pasa por no hacerle caso al médico y no tomar mis medicinas TTnTT

Tomen sus medicinas, mi gente, o Senku los regañara ;D

Por cierto, pasense a ver mi fic llamado "Senku Side Story" por si les interesa ver el punto de vista de Senku desde el principio del fic owo Lo actualizare hoy más tarde o mañana de seguro nwn

No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, ando ocupada y tengo q cuidar mejor mi salud también o me van a regañar otra vez XP

Gracias por todo su apoyo y no olviden q los amo con todo el kokoro! :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	16. Chapter 16

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo dieciséis: Amigos en el mundo de piedra.

Cuando entró al cuarto donde Senku estaba revisando a su hija, este volteó a verla con una mirada frenética en sus ojos.

-¡Kohaku, necesito que cargues su bañera con agua tibia inmediatamente! ¡Tiene demasiada fiebre! Chrome, tú por favor busca el termómetro, debe estar...- Kohaku no se quedó a escuchar las órdenes que le daba al otro científico, pues de inmediato se lanzó a acatar la orden que le dio a ella, demasiado preocupada por su hija.

A pesar del profundo miedo llenándole el corazón, luchó por que sus manos no tiemblen y por centrarse en la tarea que debía realizar para ayudar a su pequeña a recuperarse.

Cuando tuvo la bañera lista con agua tibia, la colocó en la mesada a un par de metros del cesto donde él ahora estaba introduciendo una pequeña varita en la boca de su hija, que seguía lloriqueando.

-¿Para qué haces eso?- preguntó confundida.

-Estoy buscando alguna inflamación en su garganta, pero no parece tener nada. Aunque su nariz está congestionada. ¿No la viste empezar a tener mocos últimamente?-

-N-no, no lo creo.- había estado perfectamente bien hasta esta noche.

-Debe ser parte de la reacción violenta del sistema inmunológico al estar lidiando con una infección por primera vez.- hizo una mueca. –Su respiración sigue igual de mal, pero al menos agradezco que no haya empeorado.- dijo mientras la examinaba de nuevo con aquel "estetoscopio" o como se llame. –Ya tengo algunas hipótesis de lo que podría ser, pero necesito examinarla más a fondo. Por ahora lo primordial es un baño para bajar su fiebre.- se acercó a la bañera e introdujo el termómetro. –Hmm, necesito que esté menos caliente, aunque no demasiado. Por favor trae un poco de agua fría.- le dijo, a lo que ella de inmediato corrió por un jarrón y acató su orden, volviendo en menos de tres minutos. –Con esto bastará.- murmuró después de vaciar medio jarrón y volver a probarla con el termómetro. –Tú sostenla mientras yo me encargó de todo.-

-Sí.- sin siquiera dudar por un segundo, volvió a cargar a su bebita y le dio un par de besos en su mejilla antes de introducirla cuidadosamente en el agua, cuidando sostener su cabecita con mucha delicadeza.

-Aparte de mantenerme mojando constantemente la cabeza, axila e ingle, ya que en esas zonas el recorrido sanguíneo es más superficial, también debemos procurar que su ánimo mejoré un poco con esto. Mientras más tranquila esté mejor.- murmuró mientras la rociaba suavemente con pequeñas cantidades de agua. –Intentemos hablarle de lo que sea, es bueno que sienta la presencia de ambos. Te parece bien ¿mocosa? ¿Me escuchas o también debo preocuparme de que tengas otitis?- bromeó mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por sus orejas.

Tsukiku siguió mirando al techo, y la forma en la que su respiración sonaba tan irregular y como su pecho se agitaba aterraba a Kohaku hasta lo más profundo de su alma, pero intento mantener la calma y hablarle cariñosamente.

-No sé qué sea esa otitis, pero seguro que no la tienes. Y muy pronto te curaras de esta fea enfermedad, sea lo que sea ¿no es cierto? ¿Verdad que sí?- sonrió temblorosamente. Su hija siguió sin mirarla, con la mirada fija en el techo. –O… o tal vez quieras escuchar de… de… de la primera vez que papá y yo nos conocimos. ¿Quieres escuchar eso?- se inclinó un poco más cerca de ella. Finalmente, los dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron y sonrió aliviada. -¿Con qué si quieres escucharlo, eh? Bueno, la primera vez que vi a papá, él estaba actuando como todo un caballero, protegiendo a tu tía Yuzuriha. ¿Recuerdas a tu tía Yuzuriha? ¡Ella te quiere mucho!-

-Pues la primera vez que vi a mamá, ella estaba siendo aplastada por un árbol.- comentó Senku mientras seguía bañándola cuidadosamente. –Cuando crezcas y tengas otros amigos mocosos como tú, me encantaría ver sus reacciones sí es que te preguntan por eso.- rió entre dientes. Tsukiku ahora desvió su mirada a él, que le sonrió suavemente. –Seguro que tendrás muchos amigos, porque para cuando crezcas ya tendré escuelas listas para ser otra vez la pesadilla de las generaciones más jóvenes. Je, probablemente los niños y adolescentes me odien por eso, pero es importante un sistema educativo.- volvió a reír.

-¿Escuela? ¿Sistema educa-qué-cosa?- Kohaku estaba confundida otra vez.

-Es como la Academia Científica pero para edades determinadas y de una forma mucho más organizada.- explicó rápidamente. –Allí los niños aprenden a tierna edad a leer, escribir, sumar, restar, dividir y multiplicar, aparte de las bases de las ciencias naturales y sociales, eso en la escuela primaria. También está la escuela secundaria y preparatoria, para la pre-adolescencia y adolescencia de los mocosos.- soltó una seca carcajada. –Yo debería haber terminado mi último año en preparatoria a los diecisiete, pero ya tengo una mocosa y ahora habló como un anciano. ¿Ves lo que me haces, mini-leona?- se inclinó más cerca de la bebita, que siguió mirándolo sin expresión, todavía respirando agitada.

Al menos lo miraba, aunque no sonriera ni frunciera el ceño, y eso aliviaba un poco a su muy preocupada madre, que decidió hablar una vez más.

-Llegaste muy pronto ¿sabes?- le dijo, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara. –Estaba muy asustada, pero te ame desde el primer momento que te vi.- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al verla con sus ojitos fijos en ella mientras su respiración seguía tan forzada, con sus costillas marcándose profundamente cada que respiraba. –Eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo ¿sabes?- apretó los labios para contener sus ganas de llorar. Debía mantener la calma. –Debes sentirte realmente mal, pero no te preocupes. Papá y mamá están aquí y vamos a hacer todo lo posible y más para salvarte. Solo resiste un poco más ¿sí?- suplicó casi sin voz de tanto intentar no llorar.

-Vamos, leona, este no es momento para llorar.- Senku la miró con una sonrisa un tanto dolorosa. –Por supuesto que ella estará bien.- suspiró temblorosamente, derramando otro poco de agua sobre su cabeza antes de voltear mirarla seriamente. –Con eso es suficiente. Ahora volveré a medir su temperatura.- la envolvieron en su toalla y la secaron cuidadosamente antes de volver a colocarla en su cesto.

A pesar de que su rostro seguía medianamente serio, al menos había dejado de llorar después del baño. Eso la aliviaba un poco.

Mientras Senku usaba el termómetro para medir la fiebre otra vez, Chrome de repente entró a la habitación jadeando pesadamente. Kohaku se había olvidado por completo que se suponía que él vino con Senku, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se fue.

-Lo tengo, Senku. Dime por favor que es esta cosa la que necesitas.- se acercó con un objeto muy extraño con forma casi de jarrón y un pico extraño, hecho quién sabe con qué.

-Sí, ese es el aspirador nasal. Bien hecho, Chrome, diez billones de puntos para ti.- Senku volteó a verlo con una sonrisa aliviada. –Y, afortunadamente, la fiebre ha bajado.- eso hizo que tanto el recién llegado como la mujer jadearan felizmente. –Sigue teniendo, pero es leve. Ahora puedo concentrarme en aliviar los otros síntomas y descubrir qué enfermedad tiene exactamente.-

-¡Te ayudaré en lo que necesites!- aseguró emocionado el otro científico.

-¿Necesitan mi ayuda en algo?- preguntó un poco desesperada, aunque la había aliviado enormemente saber que su pequeña ya no tenía tanta fiebre.

-Por supuesto, es vital que te quedes cerca de ella para mantenerla tranquila. Y si necesitamos alguna cosa que requiera fuerza bruta o velocidad te diremos, por supuesto.- Kohaku asintió decidida, acercándose a su bebé para acariciarle las mejillas con dulzura.

Las horas pasaron y a pesar de que estaban en medio de la noche, a ninguno de los tres se le pasó por la cabeza dormir. Ni siquiera sintieron el cansancio de tan preocupados que estaban, preocupación que solo aumentaba más y más cada que escuchaban a la niña toser o cuando la fiebre volvió a subir por un momento, provocando que tuvieran que darle otro baño que por suerte volvió a bajar su temperatura. Además su nariz había empezado a chorrear bastante y su respiración ahora era silbante y a pesar de que se veía bastante cansada no lograba dormirse por mucho que su madre intentara arrullarla. Ella que era tan risueña estaba muy seria ahora, pero al menos calmaba bastante rápido sus lloriqueos cuando Senku y Kohaku le hablaban o ella le cantaba.

Chrome hacía todo lo que podía para ayudarlos, sin quejarse en ningún momento y luciendo bastante preocupado por Tsukiku. Kohaku más que nunca estaba agradecida con él, y se hizo un recordatorio mental de ya no golpearlo tanto incluso si la llamaba gorila.

Después de otro ataque de tos que estrujaba el corazón de solo ver, Chrome miró preocupado a Senku, que estaba muy serio usando su estetoscopio en la espalda de su hija mientras Kohaku la sostenía contra su pecho después de que se calmará.

-Esta tos…- tragó saliva. –Senku, esto… esto no será… ¿neumonía?- preguntó pálido. –Como lo que Ruri tenía…- recordó.

Kohaku se quedó paralizada por el horror. ¿Su bebé con esa cosa que casi mata a su hermana? No quería ni pensarlo.

Afortunadamente, Senku negó con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de su amigo. Quitándose su aparato científico de los oídos y alejándose un par de pasos de las féminas, se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensando por un segundo, antes de mirarlos seriamente.

-No estoy diez billones por ciento seguro, pero creo que lo más probable es que esto sea…- hizo una pausa, como sí quisiera matarlos del suspenso a propósito, antes de continuar. –Bronquiolitis.-

-¿Brócoli-qué-cosa?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ya que nunca antes escucharon esa palabra.

-Bronquiolitis.- repitió con cansancio. –Es una enfermedad de las vías respiratorias, causada mayormente por virus como creo que es el caso en esta ocasión. Los pulmones están conformados por lóbulos, tres en el pulmón derecho y dos en el izquierdo. Dentro de los lóbulos pulmonares discurre un sistema tubular bronquial, ya que los bronquios principales izquierdo y derecho se van subdividiendo, disminuyendo progresivamente su diámetro en bronquios, bronquiolos y alveolos. La bronquiolitis afecta a los bronquiolos, obviamente, provocando que estas vías respiratorias se inflamen, hinchen y llenen de mucosidad, lo que dificulta la respiración.-

Kohaku y Chrome lo miraron con el rostro en blanco, ella sin haber entendido nada y él muy confundido sin estar seguro de sí entendió o no al menos la mitad de esas cosas.

-Y-ya veo. Entonces ¿eso es grave?- preguntó el ex hechicero intentando no quedar muy estúpido.

-Es algo bastante común en bebés menores de dos años, en especial los de tres a seis meses, más si fueron prematuros, y generalmente no, generalmente no suele ser grave, pero…- suspiró. –Tsukiku no tuvo ninguna vacuna, y esta es su primera enfermedad. Lo realmente preocupante es la reacción del sistema inmunológico al enfrentar una infección por primera vez.- apretó los labios. –Hay riesgo de mortalidad, no es muy alto pero existe.- dijo en voz baja, helando de miedo el corazón de Kohaku. –Todo lo que podemos hacer es supervisarla diligentemente y aliviar sus síntomas. Esta enfermedad tiende a curarse por sí sola sin necesidad del uso de medicamentos, aunque tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones de qué darle siendo ella una bebé tan pequeña.- frotó su cuello con cansancio. –Las primeras horas son fundamentales. Debemos estar muy atentos y listos para actuar rápido.-

-Por supuesto, puedo aguantar mucho sin dormir de todas formas.- Chrome hinchó el pecho con orgullo. –No se preocupen, su hija estará bien.- los miró con una sonrisa comprensiva, viendo en sus rostros lo mucho que se estaban muriendo por la preocupación. Era tan evidente que ni Senku podía ocultarlo, y en Kohaku era ridículamente obvio.

-Gracias, Chrome.- Kohaku sentía que podía llorar otra vez.

-Sí… gracias.- Senku intentó sonreír, pero más bien le salió una mueca temblorosa que rápidamente se deshizo mientras miraba a su hija ahora de regreso en su cesto respirando agitada y tosiendo de vez en cuando.

Si no lo conocieran tan bien, casi podrían decir que Kohaku no era la única que quería llorar aquí.

Después de otra hora asegurándose de limpiarle la naricita y de que su fiebre no subiera, su respiración finalmente se regularizó un poco y Senku y Kohaku se sentaron con su bebé en brazos de su madre encima de unas almohadas en el piso, con él acariciándole las mejillas y ella cantándole suavemente. Con sus dos padres a su lado mimándola y haciéndola sentir segura, Tsukiku finalmente se durmió en un sueño inquieto.

A pesar de que ya estaba dormida, Senku y Kohaku no dejaron de mirarla y de abrazarla, y Chrome decidió salir de la habitación por un momento para darles un poco de privacidad.

Una vez el otro científico se fue, Kohaku empezó a sollozar suavemente, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas de forma incontrolable.

Nunca antes había estado tan asustada en toda su vida, creyendo que en cualquier momento el ataque de tos sería demasiado o la fiebre subiría de golpe o que simplemente ella dejaría de respirar y…

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella estaba bien, y ella estaría bien porque Senku estaba allí y él haría lo imposible y más para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. No tenía por qué llorar. Y no estaba llorando por el miedo, sino por el alivio. Confiaba plenamente en que no dejarían que nada malo le pasé, cueste lo que cueste. Iban a protegerla de cualquier mal.

-Senku…- una vez sus sollozos se calmaron, abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. –Gracias.- solo pudo decirle, sonriendo temblorosamente. –Gracias.-

-No agradezcas, idiota.- su voz sonó muy baja, casi sin aliento, casi como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto también. –Es mi hija también.- esas palabras tan simples, Kohaku comprendió, decían muchas cosas.

Él estaba tan asustado como ella, él la amaba tanto como Kohaku la amaba, él también daría todo y más por ella, y nunca permitiría que nada le pasara, nunca querría ni imaginar el pasar por ese sufrimiento tan grande.

Aprovechando el estar tan cerca por estar ambos abrazando a su hija, Kohaku se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Lo hizo simplemente en señal de apoyo y agradecimiento, pero acabó sintiéndose tan cómoda allí que dejó que el cansancio le ganará y sin proponérselo rápidamente se quedó dormida.

.

Después de salir afuera por unos minutos para tomar aire, presenciar la llegada del amanecer y estirar un poco los músculos, Chrome finalmente regresó a la casa de la pequeña familia de tres, sorprendiéndose cuando los encontró en la exacta misma posición en la que los dejó, pero ahora con Kohaku dormida sobre el hombro de Senku mientras este observaba a su hija apenas y sí recordando parpadear de vez en cuando.

-Ehh… ¿Ya está bien?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que no, esto tomará desde una semana a un mes en curarse por completo, y al menos por hoy y mañana quiero una estricta vigilancia sobre ella en todo momento.- él también habló a susurros. –Agradecería que llames a Taiju y Francois ahora, necesitaré la fuerza bruta de ese cabeza hueca y la maestría de Francois para tratar con mi mocosa. Además necesitaremos tomar turnos para realmente poder cuidarla de forma más diligente, y Kohaku está emocionalmente destruida en este momento como para que pueda ayudarnos mucho.- murmuró con un suspiro.

-Muy bien. Los llamaré de inmediato. ¿Solo a ellos dos?- preguntó curioso. –Ruri también podría ser de ayuda.-

-En realidad quiero mantener muy limitado el número de personas que interactúen con ella en este momento. Su sistema inmunológico ya estará lo suficientemente ocupado lidiando con la bronquiolitis, lo último que necesito es que le dé alguna otra mierda.- bufó. –Y también evita decir que está enferma por el momento, o tendremos una muchedumbre histérica de idiotas preocupados haciendo escándalo fuera de mi casa.-

-Oh, entiendo. En ese caso solo traeré a Taiju y Francois y no diré nada de la enfermedad.- asintió firmemente antes de volver a irse.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al campamento donde todos dormían, se encontró con que había muchas personas despiertas y preocupadas preguntando sí había pasado algo con la princesa del reino de la ciencia.

-Escuchamos a Kohaku-chan gritar en medio de la noche. ¿La princesita está bien verdad?- preguntaron varios aldeanos y miembros del ex imperio de Tsukasa.

Muchos se acercaron para comenzar a interrogarlo, provocando que empiece a sudar frío, sin saber qué decir para salir de esto sin que se enteren que la bebita estaba enferma y Senku lo mate por no poder mantener la boca cerrada.

De pronto Ryusui y Gen se acercaron también y, al ver su rostro de desesperación, alzaron una ceja. Chrome intentó hacer señas no muy obvias de que necesitaba ayuda para salir de este predicamento, pero ellos solo lo miraron extrañados. Cuando estaba a punto de ceder y decir la verdad, finalmente parecieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba aquí luego de escuchar las preguntas de las personas e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-¡Chrome-chan, que bueno verte aquí!- gritó Gen mientras se abrían paso entre la pequeña multitud. -¿Cómo está Kohaku-chan? Qué terrible que se haya roto el tobillo anoche, pero ya está curada ¿verdad?- guiñó un ojo, diciéndole que le siga el juego.

-¡Por supuesto que lo está!- exclamó Ryusui chasqueando los dedos. -¡Les di una rápida visita al amanecer y me dijeron que fue solo una falsa alarma! Kohaku-chan está perfectamente bien ahora y ella y Senku están cuidando a la princesita. ¿No es cierto?- sonrió.

-¡E-eh, sí, eso mismo!- claro que Chrome siempre fue un terrible mentiroso, pero la actuación de los otros dos generales lo hizo creíble y la multitud se calmó después de que aseguraran varias veces que tanto madre como hija estaban bien.

Suspiro aliviado cuando se libró de los preguntones, pero entonces Gen y Ryusui lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué le pasó a la princesita, Chrome? Será mejor que no mientas.- preguntaron ambos mortalmente serios, casi amenazantes.

Él se estremeció, volviendo a sudar profundamente.

Senku le dijo que solo hablará con Taiju y Francois, pero parecía que no podría escaparse de estos dos luego de que lo ayudaran a escaparse de los aldeanos y la gente de la era moderna. E incluso si por algún milagro de la vida lograba pensar en una buena mentira, estos dos eran demasiado astutos como para creerle nada que no fuera la pura verdad.

-Tsukiku…- suspiró, esperando que Senku no se molestará por esto. –Ella está enferma.- confesó, sorprendiéndolos.

-Como lo sospechaba.- los tres se voltearon sorprendidos cuando Ukyo se apareció de la nada, saliendo de detrás de unos árboles. –La escuché gritar en la noche y también temí que algo le sucediera a Tsukiku-chan, así que me quedé cerca, oyendo mucho movimiento en la casa durante toda la noche y también escuchando a la niña llorar de vez en cuando. Temí que algo grave pasará, pero no quise entrometerme. ¿Cómo está ella ahora?-

-Finalmente se durmió hace como media hora… pero estuvo realmente mal.- hizo una mueca, frotando su rostro con cansancio. –Realmente nos asustó, yo sentía como que se me salía el corazón. Imaginan cómo estarán sus padres.- bajó la cabeza. –Nunca antes los vi así, Kohaku estaba llorando mucho y Senku… bueno, él solo se concentró en curarla, pero cuando las cosas se calmaron pareció realmente devastado.- negó con la cabeza. –Fue muy aterrador. De repente le daban ataques de tos o su fiebre subía, y sé que esas cosas pueden causar la muerte.- esto le trajo recuerdos horribles de todas las veces que temió perder a Ruri por su enfermedad.

-¿Ya saben qué tiene la pequeña?- preguntó Ukyo sonando incluso más preocupado ahora, mientras que Ryusui y Gen mantuvieron la cabeza gacha.

-Senku dijo que era… bronquiolitis.-

-Oh, eso no es tan grave.- murmuró Gen con los ojos muy abiertos. –A mí me dio cuando era niño.-

-A mí también me dio, solo que cuando era un bebé.- comentó Ukyo con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Pero en esta época la bronquiolitis puede ser seria, sobretodo porque no ha tenido vacunas y es su primera enfermedad. No suele requerir medicamentos ni hospitalización, pero aquí sin los medios para proveerle lo que necesita en caso de que empeoré… debemos ser muy cuidadosos.- frunció el ceño, para luego mirar a Chrome. -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?-

-En realidad… Senku me pidió que busque a Taiju y Francois, y dijo que quería mantener al menor número de personas posible cerca de Tsukiku, ya que temé que pueda enfermarse de otra cosa.-

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido, aunque es una pena que eso nos prive de visitarla.- Gen suspiró teatralmente.

-¡¿O sea que no podré ver a la princesa?! ¡Qué injusticia!- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos con una mirada molesta. –Exijo ser el primero en visitarla cuando las visitas sean permitidas otra vez.-

-Eso tendrás que pedírselo a sus padres.- gotitas bajaron por la sien de Gen al contestarle al capitán.

-Pagaré un millón de dragos de ser necesario. ¡No pueden librar a una princesa de ver a su persona favorita en todo el mundo!- volvió a chasquear los dedos, esta vez con una gran sonrisa mientras los tres lo miraban con gotas bajando por sus frentes.

Sí que era ambicioso.

-Como sea, sí Senku necesita a Taiju y Francois, creo que lo mejor será dejar de retrasar a Chrome.- señaló Ukyo. –Puedo ir yo a buscar a Taiju para ahorrarte tiempo.-

-¡En ese caso yo iré por Francois! Ella está preparándome un té de todas formas.- volvió a hablar el rubio, ya retirándose sin decir más.

-Entonces Chrome-chan debería volver con Senku-chan y sus chicas, yo me encargaré de mantener la enfermedad de la princesita en secreto por el momento para no levantar pánico.- murmuró Gen también retirándose, pero se detuvo un momento, volteando a verlo por encima del hombro. –Dales mis mejores deseos, por favor.- murmuró antes de irse.

-Ve a ayudar de nuevo, me aseguraré de que Taiju esté allí en unos minutos.- aseguró Ukyo antes de marcharse también.

Chrome se quedó parado en su lugar por un momento, sorprendido por la iniciativa tomada por sus amigos, antes de sonreír conmovido al darse cuenta del motivo. Ya que no habían sido llamados a ayudar, al menos querían hacer esto por ellos para sentir que les eran de utilidad de alguna forma.

Realmente eran unos buenos amigos, más que solo sus compañeros generales del reino de la ciencia. Casi se sentía como una gran familia, todos dispuestos a apoyarse los unos a los otros.

Dispuesto a no dejar que su ayuda fuera por nada, volvió a la casa de la pequeña familia, sin sorprenderse mucho esta vez cuando vio que no se habían movido de su lugar ni habían cambiado de posición. Kohaku seguía dormida recostada sobre el hombro de Senku sosteniendo a su bebé, y él estaba observando a la pequeña incansablemente.

-Regresaste rápido. ¿Sí avisaste a Taiju y Francois, verdad?- alzó una ceja, pero sin mirarlo.

-Los demás escucharon a Kohaku gritar en la noche y se preocuparon por sí Tsukiku está bien, Ryusui y Gen me ayudaron a escapar sin decirles la verdad, pero a cambio tuve que decirle todo a ellos. Ukyo también lo sabe. Ellos fueron a buscar a Taiju y Yuzuriha, también dijeron que mantendrían controlada a la gente para que no se enteren. No te molesta que lo sepan ¿verdad?- indagó un poco nervioso.

-Nah, ellos son lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber cuándo no pueden meter sus narices en algo. Hasta fue lo mejor, así ayudaran a controlar al resto.- bostezó, frotando su cuello con cuidado para no mover demasiado a la chica. –Es bueno que llegaras. ¿Podrías traer el otro cesto de mi hija? El que tenemos aquí quedó un poco húmedo luego de los baños. Trae otra de sus mantas también, están en la habitación de Kohaku.- le pidió.

-Claro, lo que digas.- sonrió, feliz de ser útil.

Después de que trajera el cesto y acomodara la nueva manta, Taiju llegó jadeando con una mirada frenética, aunque sorpresivamente sin su escándalo de costumbre, probablemente al ser consciente de que la bebita estaba durmiendo.

-Hasta que llegas, grandulón.- Senku sonrió con cansancio. –Necesito que cargues a Kohaku a su cama sin despertarla ¿crees qué podrás con eso?-

-Claro.- él le sonrió suavemente. Senku tomó a su hija de los brazos de su madre y le hizo una seña a su mejor amigo para que cargara a la mujer. Taiju así lo hizo, cuidando no despertarla mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

Una vez se llevaron a Kohaku, Senku colocó a su hija en su cesto, colocando un soporte debajo de este para que durmiera en una posición más diagonal con su cabeza en el extremo más elevado para ayudarla a respirar mejor según él, y luego frotó su hombro con una mueca, probablemente adolorido por tener recargada a la mujer tanto tiempo. Viendo que no parecía estar en las mejores condiciones, Chrome se ofreció a cargar el cesto hasta la habitación de Kohaku.

Afortunadamente ninguna de las dos se despertó, y unos pocos minutos después Francois llegó a la casa también.

-Me enteré de la enfermedad de la pequeña. Ryusui-sama le desea su pronta recuperación y me ha encomendado ayudarla en lo que necesite.- hizo una reverencia, hablando en voz baja para no despertar a madre e hija.

-Gracias, Francois, sí pudieras hacer un poco de sopa de miso y preparar algunas frutas para el desayuno de Kohaku te lo agradecería.- le pidió Senku cansinamente.

-Entendido. Me pondré a trabajar.- rápidamente se retiró.

-¿La querías solo para el desayuno de Kohaku?- preguntó Chrome un poco sorprendido.

-Claro que no. Francois ayudará a cuidar de Tsukiku por el resto del día, al menos hasta la tarde. Y de todos modos es muy importante mantener a Kohaku sana. Ella amamanta a la niña, y ya que es casi seguro que tiene bronquiolitis, necesito que esté bien hidratada.-

-Oh, claro.- cierto, cierto, lo único que podía tomar la bebita era leche materna, después de todo.

-Oye, Senku…- los dos científicos voltearon a ver a Taiju, que estaba mirando muy angustiado a Tsukiku. -¿Qué tiene tu hija? No parece respirar normal.- señaló muy preocupado.

-Tiene bronquiolitis, es una enfermedad respiratoria. En palabras simples para un cabeza hueca como tú, hay mucosidad bloqueando sus vías respiratorias, así que tendrá dificultades para respirar normalmente hasta que esté curada.- uso su meñique para rascar su oído con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Y en la noche estuvo peor que ahora?- preguntó Taiju otra vez, a lo que Chrome asintió con una mueca de tristeza. –Ya veo… pobrecita.- de repente, sus ojos se aguaron mientras miraba al joven padre. –Debiste asustarte mucho, Senku… con tu bebé enferma en esta época, sin hospitales a donde ir…- apretó los labios, contrayendo su mandíbula como si estuviera aguantando el llanto. –Lamentó no poder serte de más ayuda, pero lo que sea que necesites de fuerza o resistencia, no dudes en que lo haré.- se pasó el brazo por los ojos y miró con determinación a su mejor amigo.

Durante el pequeño discurso de Taiju, Senku se había volteado en dirección a la puerta, dándoles la espalda mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura con su típica pose despreocupada que a este punto ya nadie le creía, no cuando se trataba de Tsukiku al menos.

-No necesitas ponerte tan sentimental, grandulón. Mi mocosa estará perfectamente bien, y claro que tú y el resto se romperán la espalda trabajando por su bienestar de ser necesario.- finalmente volteó a verlos, con otra de sus sonrisas desquiciadas. –Pero es bueno que estés tan dispuesto a ser útil. Voy a estar ocupado cuidando de mi mocosa por las próximas semanas, probablemente, así que necesitaré que se esfuercen el doble en completar las tareas del barco para no retrasarnos. Eso también va para ti, Chrome.-

Los dos castaños sonrieron felizmente y asintieron, sin que les molesté ni un poco ser explotados si era por el bien de la bebita.

.

Kohaku despertó inquieta, mirando a todos lados en busca de su bebé.

-Hasta que despiertas leona.- dijo Senku sentado a los pies de la cama donde ella estaba recostada. –Francois ya tiene tu desayuno esperando por ti abajo. Tsukiku sigue dormida.- Kohaku no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y caminó hasta el cesto donde su hija dormía, sin hacer ningún ruido en absoluto. Aun así, en ese momento su bebé comenzó a toser, despertándose con ojos asustados. Ella de inmediato la tomó en brazos y frotó su espalda con cariño. Afortunadamente, este ataque de tos fue leve y duró solo pocos segundos. –A veces me asusta esa capacidad tuya de saber cuando la mocosa te necesita en todo momento…- murmuró Senku con varias gotas bajando por su frente al mirarlas.

-Te lo dije, soy su madre, lo sé todo sobre ella.- murmuró suavemente mientras la mecía para mantenerla tranquila.

Seguía sin respirar normalmente, pero no era tan malo como en la noche.

-Y yo te dije que eso no tiene sentido.- masculló él secamente. –Como sea… será mejor que desayunes, no olvides que tú eres su principal fuente de alimentación, no puede beber ni comer nada que no sea la leche materna que tú produces, es completamente dependiente de ti en este punto. Necesitamos mantenerla bien hidratada para que no empeoré.-

-Oh, claro.- tragó saliva. A veces olvidaba lo importante que era su salud para mantener la de su hija. Siempre tuvo buena salud, pero ahora debía seguir todas las indicaciones de Senku para estar seguros de que estaba dándole todo lo que necesitaba. –Pero está muy intranquila… no sé si sea buena idea que la suelte por ahora. ¿No debería intentar alimentarla primero?- sentía sus pechos llenos, pero la extrañaba un poco que no haya buscado alimentarse por su cuenta, siempre estaba muy hambrienta apenas despertar.

-La bronquiolitis suele venir con falta de apetito…- señaló Senku con una mueca. –Intentaré extraer un poco de mucosidad mientras desayunas, eso tal vez la ayude a respirar un poco mejor y le devuelva un poco de fuerzas para que no se le dificulte tanto las tomas.-

-¿Tan débil está mi bebé?- se le estrujó el corazón mientras la abrazaba más, aunque siempre con cuidado.

-Agradece que la fiebre no ha vuelto a subir. La fatiga es normal debido a que se le dificulta respirar por la obstrucción en sus vías respiratorias y hace esfuerzo extra, aunque por suerte no es extremo o estaríamos en problemas.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. –Ya, dámela y ve a desayunar.-

No sin antes darle otro par de besitos en la frente, Kohaku le entregó a su hija en brazos, pero ambos se congelaron cuando ella empezó a lloriquear, estirando sus bracitos hacia su madre.

-Oh, vamos, mini-leona, este es literalmente el peor momento para que te dé un ataque de mamitis.- murmuró hastiado Senku.

-¿Qué? ¿Dices que tiene otra enfermedad?- lo miró horrorizada.

-No, idiota, solo es una forma de decir.- rodó los ojos. –Bien, vamos con Francois, tal vez esté más dispuesta a quedarse con ella.- le devolvió a la niña y bajaron hasta el comedor donde Francois estaba acomodando platos en la mesa.

-Buenos días.- dijo solemnemente, pero su mirada se ablandó al ver a la pequeña. –Se nota que no está bien, pobrecilla. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda serles de utilidad?- preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho con preocupación.

-Sí, en realidad. Le dio un ataque de mamitis y necesitó que Kohaku desayuné. ¿Podrías ver si quiere quedarse contigo?-

-Con gusto.- se acercó con los brazos estirados, tomando a la bebita con maestría. Tsukiku siguió mirando a su madre, pero al menos no lloriqueó. –Será mejor que empieces a desayunar, Kohaku-chan, no estará tranquila mucho tiempo.-

-Oh, claro.- rápidamente se sentó a comer.

-Maldita sea, esperaba poder extraer un poco más de mucosidad para que pueda beber del pecho luego de que Kohaku terminé, pero supongo que simplemente esperaré a que Chrome regresé.- suspiró con cansancio Senku, sentándose junto a Francois para apoyar su mano en la frente de su hija, comprobando que la fiebre siguiera baja.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó curiosa, con la boca llena.

Senku se rió un poco al verla, antes de carraspear y frotar su oído.

-Lo envié a crear una solución de cloruro de sodio al 0,9% o solución salina normal para realizar una limpieza nasal en nuestra mocosa, eso debería ayudar un poco para su nariz congestionada, la ayudará a respirar mejor y le hará más fácil alimentarse, así que sí no se tarda demasiado prefería utilizar ese método antes que el aspirador nasal.-

-¿Y eso es muy difícil?- preguntó ella, esta vez después de recordar tragar primero y hablar luego.

-Es un juego de niños comparado a lo que hacemos normalmente.- rió entre dientes. –Primero debe destilar agua, lo cual es tan fácil que ni siquiera es gracioso. Luego debes calcular la cantidad de esta y también el porcentaje masa-volumen de cloruro de sodio, o sal común, dividido entre el volumen en milímetros de la disolución y multiplicado por cien, pero también teniendo en cuenta la densidad se puede calcular unos…- se calló de golpe al ver que las tres mujeres lo estaban mirando, Francois y Kohaku con los rostros en blanco, mientras que Tsukiku solo parecía curiosa. –En fin, debería tomarle alrededor de una hora. Ya tiene todos los materiales en el laboratorio y le di todas las indicaciones de lo que tiene que hacer, además de que Taiju también lo está ayudando en lo que puede.-

-Bueno, esperemos que no tarden demasiado.- murmuró la chef mientras limpiaba delicadamente con un pañuelo de seda los mocos que se escapaban de vez en cuando de la naricita de la niña.

-Eso esperó. La pequeña leona ahora es literalmente una mocosa, no deja de chorrear mocos.- comentó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida, pero luego puso una expresión de seriedad. –No querrá alimentarse de este modo, y el aspirador nasal no bastará.- ante ese hecho tan deprimente, Kohaku miró decaída su plato de comida, masticando sin ganas. –Ah, no, leona, nada de deprimirte. Come bien, lo último que necesito es que no estés en las mejores condiciones posibles para cuidar de nuestra mocosa.- apenas notar el cambio en su actitud, Senku de inmediato la regañó, haciéndola tensarse y sonreír nerviosamente.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento.- suspiró, esforzándose por pensar solo en que todo estaría bien. Senku haría que todo esté bien.

Cuando terminó de comer, Tsukiku ya estaba dándole problemas a Francois, pero se calmó por completo cuando la tomó en brazos.

A pesar de que quería estar en brazos de su madre, no parecía interesada en alimentarse ni en dormir, a pesar de que no había dormido mucho y había pasado muchas horas desde su última toma.

-Es por la enfermedad.- al notar su mirada preocupada, Senku empezó a responder sus dudas casi como si leyera su mente. –Tomar del pecho requiere un esfuerzo de parte del bebé, y ahora está fatigada por la dificultad que le resulta el respirar, lo cual será una desmotivación incluso si tiene hambre, ya que la falta de apetito también es un síntoma. Además la irritabilidad también le quitará el sueño. Es relativamente normal en la bronquiolitis.-

-Ya veo…- no entendió todo lo que dijo, pero sí lo suficiente. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Chrome se fue?-

-Ochenta y dos minutos.- murmuró él frotando su oído. –Ya no debería tardar mucho más, esperó…- frunció el ceño, acercándose a ella para limpiar la nariz de su hija una vez más.

Unos minutos después, Chrome llegó siendo cargado por Taiju.

-¡Senku, tengo la solución salina!- alzó el brazo triunfante, sosteniendo varios frascos cargados de lo que parecía simple agua. –Seguí todas tus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Puedes confiar en mí, nunca me arriesgaría a equivocarme si eso puede hacerle mal a tu hija.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

Senku y Kohaku devolvieron su sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, Chrome.- dijo el joven padre, antes de voltearse a ver a su hija. –Muy bien… aquí viene lo desagradable, mini-leona. ¿Quieres venir conmigo sin chillar o tendremos que aguantar a mamá horrorizándose por el lavado nasal?- le estiró los brazos como pidiéndole permiso para cargarla. Tsukiku le estiró el brazo débilmente y Senku sonrió suavemente, con ojos brillantes. –Buena niña.- murmuró mientras la tomaba en brazos, agrandando casi imperceptiblemente su sonrisa cuando ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. –Yo y Chrome nos encargaremos de esto, Kohaku. Por mientras tú aprovecha y extrae un poco de leche materna aprovechando que seguramente ella no querrá comer mucho por el momento. Ya tenemos que ir almacenando más biberones para cuando zarpemos.-

-Oh, está bien, pero… ¿por qué dices que me horrorizare con el lavado nasal?- preguntó un poco preocupada.

-No es nada que la lastime, por supuesto.- la miró un poco indignado. –Solo puede ser… un poco impresionable a la vista. Básicamente debemos hacer que el agua entre por una fosa nasal y salga por la otra.- tanto Kohaku como Chrome y Taiju se estremecieron, pero Senku solo rió entre dientes mientras Francois permaneció impasible. –Parece doloroso, pero no lo es. Estará bien mientras la mantengamos en cierta posición y lo hagamos con cuidado. Solo espera y en poco tiempo te la devolveremos sana y salva.- aseguró.

Tal como dijo, en poco tiempo su hija fue devuelta a sus brazos después de que estuviera un tiempo extrayendo leche materna viéndose un poco mejor, se notaba que ese lavado ayudó aunque sea un poco, aunque todavía no respiraba normal. Tuvieron que ayudarla a un poco a que bebiera del pecho y de todos modos no bebió mucho, pero al menos luego volvió a dormirse.

Luego de un tiempo Taiju fue enviado a trabajar al barco, pero Chrome y Francois se quedaron a ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran con su bebé.

Le hicieron otro par de lavados nasales a lo largo del día para ayudarla a alimentarse mejor. Senku recomendó que, para no deshidratarla ya que comía menos, intentaran hacer más tomas más cortas para así mantener un poco la regularidad de lo que comía normalmente. No funcionó muy bien ese primer día, pero al segundo y tercer día el método funcionó cada vez mejor.

Durante ese tiempo, Chrome no se apartó de su lado, ayudándolos en lo que podía. Taiju, Francois y luego Ruri también los ayudaban por turnos, pero Chrome insistió en no marcharse hasta que Tsukiku estuviera fuera de peligro.

Al tercer día después de esa primera mañana, Kohaku miró con preocupación a los dos científicos que trabajaban en preparar más solución salina mientras ella amamantaba a su bebita después de que le hicieran otro lavado nasal.

Ellos tenían profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos y se veían realmente demacrados, Chrome hasta tenía una ligera barba creciéndole.

-Oigan…- los llamó después de que su bebita se durmiera. -¿Ustedes siquiera han dormido estos tres días?- preguntó preocupada. La verdad es que no recordaba haberlos visto dormir, apenas y sí los recordaba comiendo por insistencia de Francois.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia ella lentamente, haciendo sonidos como los que su madre hacía cuando les contaba la historia sobre esos "zombis" que venía como parte de las cien historias.

-Dormimos una hora.- dijeron secamente, antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Kohaku rodó los ojos y siguió meciendo a su bebé.

Sonrió con preocupación al ver que su respiración seguía sonando un poco extraña, pero al menos ya no se le marcaban las costillas con cada respiración y no estaba tan agitada como días anteriores, aunque seguía un poco agitada. Había estado vomitando de vez en cuando los primeros dos días, pero ese día no había vomitado aún y esperaba que no lo hiciera, de verdad eso la preocupaba mucho.

Luego de unos minutos, un fuerte ataque de tos la despertó y Senku de inmediato corrió hacia ellas, tomando en brazos a su hija y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, donde encendió la ducha y se sentó cerca de donde corría el chorro, porque aparentemente el vapor ayudaba o algo así, esto mientras palmeaba suavemente su espalda.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, sus padres se quedaron cerca de ella mientras Chrome terminaba de trabajar en la solución salina. Su pequeña siguió despierta, respirando con un poco más de dificultad que antes.

Kohaku acarició su mejilla con tristeza, casi llorando otra vez porque de verdad que odiaba ver a su familia enferma, era lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Su bebé no había vuelto a sonreír desde que esa maldita bronquiolitis la atacó, y según su padre podría seguir así por varias semanas más. Y eso que justo antes había tenido su primera risa… como extrañaba ese sonido. No podía esperar a que esas hermosas sonrisas y esa dulce risa volvieran, haría lo que fuera para recuperarlas, para ver a su bebita feliz y contenta.

Finalmente, su hija logró dormirse, aunque tenían que limpiar constantemente su naricita.

-La fiebre subió un poco.- informó Senku con una mueca luego de que la revisara con su termómetro. –No es nada alarmante, pero habrá que darle otro baño, por las dudas.- ella asintió y preparó su bañera con agua tibia como siempre.

Fue un día agitado, pero finalmente la fiebre bajó y la tos no volvió a ser tan fuerte, mientras que la solución salina ayudaba bastante con los mocos, así que Kohaku se preparó para dormir por órdenes estrictas de Senku.

Chrome finalmente no resistió mucho más y se echó a dormir en su sofá, pero Senku permaneció impasible, vigilando a su hija como un halcón apenas y sí recordando parpadear.

Kohaku se mordió el labio, impidiéndose a sí misma insistirle en que durmiera, tal vez incluso arrastrarlo a la cama con ella para asegurarse de que descanse. Ahora Yuzuriha también estaba con ellos después de enterarse y ella podría vigilar a Tsukiku mientras sus padres dormían, pero… honestamente, no quería mostrarle a Senku lo preocupada que estaba por él también.

A pesar de todo, aunque no lo quisiera, todavía sentía un pequeño pinchazo de rencor hacia él. Estaba muy agradecida y ni loca pelearía con él ni lo insultaría ni haría nada que pudiera molestarlo, pero no quería ser demasiado amable con él, menos sí debía insistirle como seguramente debería para que accediera a dormir.

No quería rogarle en nada.

Con eso en mente, a pesar de que sentía un poco de culpa por ni siquiera intentarlo, se durmió en un sueño inquieto.

Al día siguiente Senku finalmente echó a Chrome de una patada a trabajar en el barco después de que hicieran bastante solución salina para que ayudase en los asuntos científicos. Luego de que él se fuera, Ryusui, Gen y Ukyo insistieron en visitar a la pequeña.

-Nos pusimos mascarillas para que no te quejes, ahora fuera de mi camino que quiero ver a la princesita.- apenas Senku les abrió la puerta, Ryusui invadió la casa como si fuera el dueño del lugar, sin importarle chocar su hombro. -¿Dónde está la princesa? ¡Oh, ahí estás!- chasqueó los dedos felizmente, acercándose a donde Kohaku sostenía a su hija.

Ukyo entró murmurando disculpas por el comportamiento del capitán, mientras que Gen se quedó viendo a Senku con ojos entrecerrados mientras entraba lentamente.

-¿Siquiera has dormido? Te ves horrible.- señaló.

-Duermo lo justo y necesario. ¿Vienes a ver a la mocosa o qué?-

-No estoy seguro de que tu definición de "lo justo y necesario" sea ni remotamente lo que realmente necesitas, Senku-chan.- suspiró dramáticamente mientras lo pasaba de largo, probablemente sabiendo que era un caso perdido.

Cuando los tres vieron bien a la bebita, de inmediato sus cejas se torcieron con evidente preocupación.

-Pobrecilla, imaginó lo horrible que debe ser pasar por algo así sin vacunas ni ningún medicamento.- señaló Ukyo con voz cargada de preocupación. –Lo siento mucho, Kohaku-chan.- colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Pobre cosita linda, realmente se ve mal…- murmuró Gen con pena al verla respirar tan agitada.

-Una princesa no tiene por qué soportar esto.- Ryusui se cruzó de brazos como niño haciendo un berrinche. -¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que se recupere? ¡Lo que se necesite lo tendremos!- chasqueó los dedos.

-Ya estamos haciendo todo lo posible.- masculló Senku frotando su oído. –Lo que pueden hacer es mantener el trabajo del barco sin bajar su ritmo para que pueda centrarme en cuidar de mi mocosa sin preocupaciones menores molestando aparte.-

-Ya nos estamos encargando de eso, todo va sin problemas.- aseguró Ryusui volviendo a chasquear los dedos.

-Los hombres ya están comenzando a sospechar por tu ausencia y a preguntar por Tsukiku-chan, pero por el momento todavía creen mis excusas.- aseguró el mentalista.

-Oye, Senku... ¿no crees que deberías dormir?- preguntó Ukyo de la nada, provocando que toda la atención se volviera a él, excepto por Tsukiku que estaba mirando su propia mano con cansancio.

-Es verdad, te ves realmente mal.- insistió Gen.

-Pareciera que podrías desmayarte en cualquier momento. ¿Qué pasaría si te quedas sin fuerza cuando tu hija más te necesite?- Ukyo siguió presionando a Senku.

-Como dije antes, duermo lo justo y necesario. No molesten.- gruñó entre dientes el científico.

-No es cierto.- dijeron Kohaku y Francois al mismo tiempo, esta última saliendo de la mismísima nada, sobresaltando a todos.

-Solo durmió una hora hace tres días y una hora ayer.- delató la chef, sin importarle la mala mirada del joven padre.

-¡Senku!- Kohaku no pudo evitar mirarlo con desaprobación.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado.- aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Claro que no está bien! Ukyo tiene razón, podrías desmayarte en el peor momento posible o algo así.-

-Deberías aprovechar ahora que nosotros estamos aquí.- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos. –Nosotros la cuidaremos y sí pasa algo simplemente te despertamos y ya.-

-Unas cuatro horas de sueño deberían ser suficiente para que aguantes al menos otro día.- persuadió Francois.

Senku quiso protestar, pero se encontró con cinco miradas llenas de desaprobación listas para rebatir cualquier argumento por más lógico que fuera y sus hombros se hundieron.

-Bien, bien.- bostezó, frotando su cuello. –Aunque, esta ya no es mi casa. ¿Puedo dormir en alguna habitación o debo irme a la choza científica, eh, Kohaku?- la miró con una sonrisa cansada.

Ella rodó los ojos. ¿En serio sacaba este tema ahora en frente de sus amigos?

-Solo ve a dormir, Senku.- mandó. Justo en ese momento, su hijita empezó a toser. Senku se adelantó para tomarla en brazos, pero Kohaku retrocedió dos pasos. –Ah, no. Solo fue un pequeño ataque, mira, ya está bien.- señaló como se calmó rápidamente. –Nosotros la cuidaremos y sí te necesitamos lo sabrás. Ve a dormir.- insistió, porque a pesar de todo él le preocupaba.

Ya sin más excusas que dar, Senku se marchó escaleras arriba.

Muy a su pesar, Ryusui tuvo que marcharse una hora después para seguir trabajando en el barco, dejándola sola con Gen, Ukyo y Francois para ayudarla a cuidar de su bebita.

No pasó nada grave, solo moqueo y tos, pero se aseguraron de que no tuviera fiebre ni que se agitara demasiado y entre conversaciones, té y bocadillos de Francois, seis horas pasaron y Senku finalmente regresó aún con mal semblante, pero mucho mejor de lo que se veía antes.

Ukyo y Gen se marcharon apenas el científico llegó. Francois se fue luego de prepararles la cena cuando Ruri llegó para ayudarlos.

La noche pasó tranquila, por suerte ese día no hubo vómitos, ni tampoco al día siguiente, ni al siguiente.

La fiebre no volvió y los moqueos eran fácilmente controlados con los baños nasales y los otros métodos de Senku, por lo que su bebé también empezó a alimentarse mejor cada vez más, también a dormir más.

El sexto día de la enfermedad, mientras los dos le daban unos masajes después de un baño para relajarla un poco y hacerle mimos, simplemente le estaban hablando de cosas sin sentido de parte de Kohaku y con demasiado sentido de parte de Senku como siempre cuando pasó…

-Como le dije a tu madre, la leche materna puede durar hasta seis meses refrigerada a la temperatura adecuada, así que no debe preocuparse por eso, simplemente debe llenar esos frascos y listo.- decía Senku mientras aplicaba una ligera presión en las piernitas de la bebita para según él ayudarla con su digestión o algo así. –Y avanzó bastante en eso gracias a tu falta de apetito, pero ahora estás comenzando a ser una glotona otra vez ¿eh?- sonrió con diversión mientras hablaba con su bebé.

-Lo cual es bueno, porque significa que te estás recuperando.- Kohaku solo estaba peinando cuidadosamente los cabellos de extraños colores de su hijita por el momento. Hmm, ya podría hacerle unas coletitas con lo que había crecido hasta el momento. Tal vez luego. –Aww…- no pudo evitar derretirse de ternura al imaginarla con coletitas. ¡Se vería tan linda, aunque ya era hermosa!

-¿Ahora sobre qué estás delirando, leona?- Senku la miró divertido.

-Ya lo verás.- sonrió misteriosamente.

Senku rió entre dientes y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se congeló de pronto, mirando a su hija.

Kohaku se preocupó y miró a su bebita también, solo para quedarse sin aliento.

Ella… estaba sonriendo. ¡Por fin estaba sonriendo de nuevo!

De inmediato se lanzó a besarla, casi llorando de la emoción.

Todavía seguía enferma, pero finalmente sentía que se estaba recuperando. De verdad se estaba recuperando y estaría bien. No tenía la confirmación científica, pero en su corazón de madre lo sentía, y eso le bastaba y sobraba.

Volteó a ver a Senku con una gran sonrisa y los ojos aguados, sin poder evitar conmoverse al ver sus ojos tan suaves mientras miraba a su hija. Incluso sí él confiaba más en la ciencia, estaba segura de que en su corazón de padre también estaba sintiendo que ella se estaba recuperando finalmente.

Esa noche, mientras se preparaba a dormir junto a su hijita después de que Senku la examinara, Kohaku tragó saliva y lo llamó justo cuando estaba dejando la habitación.

-¿Sí?- inquirió en un susurro.

-¿Q-quieres…?...- se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo ahora. -¿Quieres dormir con nosotras?- preguntó en voz casi inaudible, casi esperando que él no la escuche y simplemente abandonara la habitación.

Mala suerte, él la escuchó perfectamente y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Se quedó estático por un momento y Kohaku simplemente se recostó con su bebita cerrando los ojos, sin esperar su respuesta.

Luego de un par de minutos, sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso de un nuevo cuerpo. Él se acostó a su lado y tomó una de las manitos de su hija en la suya.

Cuando su otra mano rozó su mejilla, Kohaku ya lo estaba esperando, el contacto no la sorprendió a pesar de todo. Y aunque una parte de ella quería apartarlo de una patada, la verdad es que se sentía bien, se sentía reconfortante, y estaba tan cansada… no quería apartarlo. Quería tener este momento, por más corto que fuera.

Al día siguiente no dijeron absolutamente nada sobre eso, simplemente disfrutaron del hecho de que las sonrisas de su hija habían regresado y le dieron su entera atención solo a ella, sin descuidar su enfermedad ni un poco más ahora que por fin se estaba recuperando. No podían bajar la guardia ahora.

Los siguientes días, con ayuda de sus amigos que se turnaban para ayudarlos, comprobaron aliviados que ella cada vez estaba mejor y mejor. La fiebre desapareció y no regresó, no había ni rastros de los vómitos, su respiración mejoró considerablemente y los ataques de tos más fuertes no eran ni por asomo lo que fueron los primeros días, aunque seguía teniendo bastante tos y mocos, pero la mejora era notable.

Sin embargo, pasadas dos semanas desde el inicio de la enfermedad, incluso la tos y los moqueos comenzaron a desaparecer, quedando solo leves rastros que Senku decía que podrían durar varias semanas más.

-Sus pulmones están limpios.- aseguró después de escuchar a través de su estetoscopio, soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio que ella imitó. –Por supuesto, no podemos confiarnos del todo, pero creo que ya podemos decir que la bronquiolitis está casi completamente curada. Ya no es un peligro, diez billones por ciento seguro.- sonrió aliviado.

Kohaku volvió a cargar a su bebita y la cubrió de besos, sin poder evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de alivio.

De verdad que pasó mucho miedo, pero de nuevo Senku había salvado el día con su ciencia.

-Gracias, Senku.- lo miró entre lágrimas, acercándose a él para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro en señal de agradecimiento. Lo abrazaría de no tener a su bebita en brazos. –Gracias.-

-Como te dije, no tienes porque agradecerlo…- murmuró con voz baja, muy baja y queda. –Es mi hija también. Es nuestra hija.-

-Sí… sí, lo sé.- sonrió de forma un tanto agridulce.

A pesar de que no hablaron para nada de lo que pasó entre ellos en el trascurso de esas dos semanas, Kohaku había estado pensando acerca de su relación, sobre todo después de esa noche en la que durmieron juntos otra vez. Fue inevitable, incluso tan preocupada por su hija como estaba. Ni siquiera pensó en su entrenamiento, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Senku, y en su futuro con él.

Y todos esos pensamientos le habían dejado algo muy en claro. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

El día después de que Senku anunciara que su hijita estaba casi completamente curada, él decidió finalmente ir a trabajar en el barco por un par de horas. No había querido saber nada de trabajar ni de separarse de su hija después de saberla enferma, tampoco es que nadie quisiera apartarlo de ella luego de saber eso. Incluso los trabajadores lograron ser contenidos por los otros generales cuando ya no pudieron ocultar la noticia. Y nadie buscó a Senku, respetando que ahora él quería concentrarse por completo en su bebé.

Cuando volvió de trabajar, cuidaron de su bebé cariñosamente, incluso arrancándole otra risita que les derritió por completo el corazón, y después de cenar y juguetear con ella otro rato, los dos la llevaron a la habitación y la colocaron en su cesto una vez quedó profundamente dormida.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama y la observaron, agradeciendo el simple hecho de que estuviera respirando normalmente.

Después de unos minutos, Kohaku empezó a inquietarse, mirando a Senku de reojo. Al darse cuenta, él volteó de lleno a verla, alzando una ceja.

-Yo…- apretó los puños. –Quería hablar contigo.- admitió, para luego morderse el labio.

-Sí… lo imaginé.- sonrió secamente. -¿Todavía quieres echarme de una patada a la choza de Chrome?- se cruzó de brazos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, comprobé mi teoría de que solo con gritar basta para que te enteres que algo está pasando aquí.- murmuró y él se tensó, haciéndola reír un poco. –Tranquilo, ya no quiero echarte de aquí.- apretó los labios, sintiendo sus ojos aguarse otra vez. –Me asusté mucho, Senku. Me asuste muchísimo, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, mucho menos sin ti.- se frotó los ojos para no ponerse a llorar como una tonta ahora mismo. Tenía que terminar esta conversación. –Ya no quiero el divorcio, tú ganas.- lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa cansada.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un momento, antes de suspirar aliviado.

-Sabes, leona… también estuve pensando sobre… nuestra relación.- dijo de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa. –Entiendo los motivos de tu enojo, yo… lo siento.- eso la dejó con la boca abierta. –Lo siento, lo siento, abrí la boca cuando no debía abrirla, lo sé, lo reconozco. Honestamente toda esa mierda fue mi culpa, yo empecé todo.- evitó mirarla, fijando su vista en la pared frente a ellos. –Y supongo que es normal que te confundieras y te molestaras si en un momento actuó como un adolescente hormonal y al siguiente como un cretino que solo puede pensar con lógica. Yo…- apretó la mandíbula. –No quería rechazarte, esa noche.- esas palabras la hicieron abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué estaba diciéndole esto ahora? –Ni tampoco quise decir lo que dije la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera sé en qué mierda estaba pensando.- rió entre dientes. –Casi pareciera que estaba suplicándote por esa bofetada que me diste. Lo admito, la merecía.- asintió. –La verdad es que has aguantado muchas de mis mierdas estos meses…- volvió a reír, antes de suspirar y quedarse en silencio por un momento.

-No lo entiendo…- ella negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué demonios intentaba hacer ahora. –Quiero decir, aceptó tus disculpas, pero… Senku, realmente me hiciste enojar mucho.- se abrazó a sí misma. –Tenemos una hija, no quiero enojarme contigo, pero me lo haces difícil. No puedes simplemente tratarme como a una mujer sin honor y pretender que todo siga igual.- le frunció el ceño. –No soy el tipo de mujer que aceptará las ofensas de su esposo y se quedará con la cabeza gacha o llorando en un rincón.- aseguró con la barbilla en alto. –Por eso me sentí obligada a pedirte el divorcio.-

-Oye, tampoco tienes que hablar como si fuera un maldito maltratador.- hizo una mueca de asco. –Pero lo sé, lo sé, fui un bastardo contigo. No fue mi intención querer pasar por encima de ti, ni humillarte ni hacerte sentir como una "mujer sin honor" o como se llame.- dijo apresuradamente. En cualquier otra persona podrías decir que realmente no sentía lo que decía, pero este era Senku, y probablemente le estaba costando decir este tipo de cosas, así que ella lo escuchó atentamente, sin hacer caso a su tono seco. –Kohaku…- de pronto, volteó a verla con una mirada demasiado intensa, tanto que hasta la hizo sonrojar, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. –Todo este tiempo, solo me importó intentar ser un buen padre para nuestra mocosa.- admitió en voz baja, y ella se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora él estaba mucho más cerca de ella que antes. –Pero… ahora que me has dado otra oportunidad y quieres seguir con este matrimonio ficticio, creo que podría intentar…- tragó saliva, apartando la mirada por un segundo, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a abrirlos con su mirada fija en ella esta vez. –Podría intentar ser un… un marido al menos decente para ti.- soltó una seca carcajada, ahora rozando su nariz con la suya. –No puedo prometer ser un buen esposo, pero… al menos puedo… por lo menos intentaré… no volver a darte razones para terminar este matrimonio, al menos por un par de años.- sus narices ahora se tocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban. –Supongo que podría empezar… demostrando lo mucho que me arrepentí de rechazarte esa noche.- susurró, antes de unir sus labios con los suyos.

La besó, y ella se derritió por completo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Como extrañó esto… era una sensación tan única, una que compartió solo con Senku, una que anhelaba muchísimo volver a probar.

Sintió sus manos en su cintura mientras el beso subía de intensidad, y lentamente los dos se recostaron en la cama, con él sobre ella.

No dejaron de besarse por varios minutos, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro a veces con lentitud, otras veces desesperadamente, pero siempre con pasión, otra vez borrachos, pero borrachos por el puro deseo.

Fue cuando los besos de Senku bajaron hasta su cuello que ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Y esto era exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quería.

-Senku…- lo llamó en un susurro. Él solo llevó las manos bajo su vestido, tocándola de forma mucho más intima que antes. –S-Senku…- ok, si seguía así no iba a poder (ni a querer) detenerlo. -¡Senku!- gritó en un susurro, tomando sus hombros y apartándolo.

Terminaron los dos sentados en la cama otra vez, con sus manos en los hombros del científico, que la miró aturdido. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó jadeando un poco. –Sí es por el riesgo de embarazarte otra vez, no te preocupes, ya tengo…-

-No.- negó con la cabeza. –Senku, no me dejaste decirte las condiciones para que acceda a seguir con este matrimonio.- apartó la mirada, casi con tristeza. –Estuve pensando mucho en nuestra relación, y solo accederé a continuar el matrimonio sí accedes a mis condiciones sin poner ningún pero.- hizo una mueca. –Si no puedes, entonces nos divorciaremos. Estoy decidida.-

Lo había pensado muchísimo, y aunque este pequeño encuentro casi la hace cambiar de opinión, no podía traicionarse a sí misma, a la decisión que ya estaba tomada. A pesar de lo tentador que era continuar con sus besos y caricias, a pesar de que fue un calvario apartarlo y esto sinceramente le estaba doliendo, no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Estaba completamente decidida y nada iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Condiciones?- alzó las cejas. -¿Qué condiciones?- apartó las manos de sus hombros y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola seriamente.

-Primero, como ya te lo dije antes…- tomó aire. –No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme _nunca_, Senku, _nunca.- _él se congeló por completo, seguramente recordando lo que le gritó aquella mañana. –Segundo, quiero que duermas en otra habitación, la que quieras, eso es cosa tuya.- él siguió inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. –Tercero, este matrimonio va a durar o bien hasta que pensemos que nuestra hija tenga edad suficiente… o bien hasta que alguno de los dos encuentre alguna otra persona con la que quiera casarse o mantener algún tipo de relación romántica.- hizo una mueca ante eso, pero ya estaba decidida. –Cuarto, no me faltes al respeto, no me trates como una mujer sin honor, no hables de… de esas cosas sexuales, no quiero escucharlas, ni las que pasaron ni… ni de lo que casi pasa ahora.- mierda, casi mete la pata, pero por suerte logró controlarse. –Quinto… a pesar de que formalmente somos un matrimonio, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, y que nos comportemos como solo amigos.-

Senku, que había estado completamente quieto, solo escuchándola con los ojos desmesurados, finalmente habló.

-¿Amigos?- soltó con incredulidad, casi con repulsión.

-Sí.- lo miró un poco a la defensiva. –Criamos mejor a nuestra hija como amigos, sin peleas, sin incomodidades, todo era mejor antes de esa maldita borrachera donde volvimos a… a… ya sabes.- frotó sus brazos frenéticamente. –Todo era mejor antes de todos estos sentimientos extraños. Quiero volver a eso, creo que… creo que seremos mejores padres para nuestra hija de ese modo. Es… es lo lógico, como tú tanto dices. Es lo mejor, no habrá peleas, nada será incómodo, no habrá distracciones… Es lo más lógico ¿no crees?- sonrió un poco tensa, esperando que viera su punto, que estuviera de acuerdo a lo que tanto pensó. Él se mantuvo en silencio, con el rostro en blanco. –Vamos, Senku. No lo digo por una tonta venganza a que me rechazaras ni nada de eso, de verdad creo que esto es lo mejor para nuestra hija. Y tú… no tienes que forzarte a intentar ser el esposo que yo quiero.- sonrió dolorosamente. –Los dos sabemos que este matrimonio no es real, nunca lo fue, así que mantengámoslo así y continuemos como empezamos, como buenos amigos que cometieron una irresponsabilidad. Ahora nuestra hija es todo para nosotros, claro, todos lo saben, pero no necesitamos… no necesitas forzarte a más. Ya haces suficiente. Me basta con que seas un buen padre.- le sonrió un poco más sinceramente. -¿Estás de acuerdo, verdad? Lo pensé mucho y… sé que esto es lo más lógico ¿no lo crees?-

La verdad estaba un poco orgullosa de las conclusiones a las que llegó. Ella no era pura fuerza bruta, también podía pensar con lógica, y estaba segura de que lo que le pedía a Senku era perfectamente razonable.

La tomó por sorpresa cuando quiso asumir el papel de esposo solo para mantenerla contenta, solo para que no se divorciaran y no tuviera que alejarse de su hija, pero no tenía por qué ser así. Ya sabía que una relación de ese tipo era demasiado complicada, solo daba problemas.

Él tenía razón, un cerebro enamorado era lo más ilógico y problemático, realmente esto que estaba comenzando a sentir por él casi arruina todo, pero ya no más. Olvidaría eso, todavía podía olvidarlo, todavía podían ser amigos. Y así los dos podrían concentrarse únicamente en su bebita, él no tendría que forzarse a ser algo que no quería ser, y ella podía olvidar todo, seguir adelante y solo centrarse en ser una buena madre para su hija.

Tal vez podrían haber hecho el amor hoy pero ¿qué hubiera pasado mañana? Seguramente todo sería incómodo, como lo fue antes.

Hizo bien en detener eso, no iban a llegar a ningún lado fingiendo que eran una pareja normal, porque no lo eran.

Y, algún día, este amor que estaba comenzando a sentir desaparecería, ellos volverían a ser los buenos amigos de siempre y los mejores padres que pudieran ser para su amada hija. Y solo eso.

Decidida a que estaba haciendo lo correcto, volvió a mirar a Senku con determinación.

-Entonces…- él alzó las cejas con frialdad, con su tono recubierto de amargura. -¿Quieres que seamos amigos, o de lo contrario será el divorcio?- preguntó lentamente.

Un poco confundida por su actitud, asintió.

-S-sí… Como te dije, lo pensé mucho, y creo que es lo más lógico ¿no lo crees?- estaba muy segura de que sus condiciones eran perfectamente razonables.

Él se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda, llevando las manos a su cintura.

-Por supuesto que es lo lógico. Diez billones de puntos para ti por ser la que actuó con lógica esta vez.- rió entre dientes, pero no fue su risa habitual, fue una más corta, más seca, más distante. –En ese caso, aceptó tus condiciones.-

-M-muy bien…- intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

No entendía. No pensó que Senku reaccionaría así, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se lo estaba tomando, pero creyó que… creyó que estaría completamente de acuerdo con ella, pero hasta parecía ¿molesto? No estaba segura, pero había algo raro allí.

-Buenas noches, Kohaku.- todavía dándole la espalda, salió lentamente de la habitación.

Le dedicó una última mirada a su hija durmiendo pacíficamente en su cesto, antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él.

Cuando se fue, se sintió más fría que nunca antes, todavía sintiendo la sensación de sus besos quemando en sus labios.

Pero lo mejor fue detenerlo, no quería su lastima. No quería que estuviera con ella solo porque no quería alejarse de su hija, eso era bajo y triste, no podía aceptar algo así.

Estarían bien siendo solo amigos, eso es lo que siempre fueron, lo que siempre deberían ser. Era lo lógico.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, a cambio aquí tienen el cap más largo del fic hasta el momento uwu Aunq en realidad no planeaba q fuera tan largo... pero aquí lo tienen xD

Ojala q el fic les esté gustando :'3 Me cuesta mucho este fic, requiere mucha investigación y mucho tiempo invertido, pero vale la pena por mis queridos lectores, realmente apreció sus comentarios y todo su apoyo! :'D

Muchas gracias por todo su cariño, de verdad q alegran mis días! QwQ Espero no tardar tanto con el proximo capi ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	17. Chapter 17

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo diecisiete: Odio y amor en el mundo de piedra.

Chrome estaba cansado como nunca antes después de dos exhaustivas semanas ayudando a Senku con su hijita enferma y luego ayudando en el barco para que la obra no se retrase.

Fue testigo de lo duro que era criar a un bebé y sintió una nueva clase de respeto por Senku y Kohaku que tenían que lidiar con eso a diario desde hace meses y de ahora en adelante por muchos años hasta que la niña creciera.

Y aunque era muy difícil, todo valía la pena por la pequeña.

Sí bien al principio solo la veía como un impedimento para que Senku trabaje más, siempre supo que lo correcto era hacer lo mejor para la niña, sin embargo nunca realmente entendió el por qué. Y es que era tan pequeña y tan frágil, y era tan dulce y risueña, que era increíblemente fácil encariñarse y adorarla. Él estuvo ahí la primera vez que ella sonrió, y fue realmente duro temer que nunca más volverían a ver esa sonrisa.

Pero sobre todo fue duro ver el temor palpable en los ojos de sus padres. Ellos que eran los que más la amaban, estaban decididos como fieras a hacer lo que sea para salvarla, pero eso no quitaba el miedo. Y Chrome lo vio en primera fila.

Conocía a Kohaku desde siempre, crecieron juntos preocupándose por perder a Ruri, la vio desfallecer en sus intentos para ayudarla en lo que sea y vio esa profunda preocupación en sus ojos, pero incluso esa gran preocupación palidecía un poco en comparación al completo terror que sintió esta vez. Tal vez porque la enfermedad de su hija fue más sorpresiva, o tal vez simplemente porque era un tema de madre e hija que él no comprendía del todo.

La cosa era diferente con Senku. Lo conocía solo desde hace un par de años, aunque pasaron mucho tiempo juntos como estudiante y maestro y como compañeros, y lo había visto preocupado también, aunque nunca demasiado. Pero ver sus manos temblar no era nada comparado con ver sus ojos frenéticos y desesperados y su mandíbula apretarse y temblar mientras veía a su hija luchar por respirar. A veces tenía la impresión de que quería llorar también, y sí algo peor hubiera pasado con la niña dudaba que incluso él fuera capaz de contenerse con algo así.

Fue realmente un periodo horrible y estresante, realmente lo alivió cuando ayer por la mañana Senku les anunció a todos que Tsukiku estaba oficialmente fuera de peligro, aunque todavía necesitaban ser cuidadosos con ella.

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no lamentaba para nada haberlos ayudado en todo lo posible, y sí lo necesitaban ahora mismo iría corriendo sin dudarlo. Pero por ahora, de verdad que todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, aprovechando que Senku dijo que él se quedaría trabajando en el barco ese día.

Se despertó ese día solo para asegurarse de entregar los materiales que necesitaban para el laboratorio y estaba a punto de volver a acostarse y dormir por el resto de la tarde cuando de repente Senku invadió su choza, otra vez.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- lo miró sorprendido. Luego recordó que se suponía que él viviría aquí de ahora en adelante. –Ah… ¿La gorila ya te echó de la casa ahora que Tsukiku está bien?- eso era un poco cruel, pero no lo sorprendía, conociendo ya su carácter.

-Vine a buscar mis cosas porque voy a quedarme en mi casa después de todo, la leona cambió de opinión.-

-¿Ah, sí?- se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿O sea que seguirán viviendo juntos y divorciados? Eso podría ser visto con malos ojos por los ancianos y las personas mayores.- murmuró. –Pero supongo que es lo mejor, así al menos podrás seguir viviendo con tu hija.-

-No me importa ni un milímetro sus prejuicios primitivos, pero, solo para que lo sepas, no va a haber divorcio.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- el cansancio se le fue de golpe. –Pero creí que…- hizo una mueca, intentando recordar qué es lo que había pasado entre ellos exactamente, pero acabó recordando que sí algo le pasaba a Tsukiku entonces Senku podría quedarse según el trato que habían hecho. –Oh, esto es por su hija ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que es por ella ¿por qué más sería?- masculló entre dientes.

Chrome se extrañó un poco ante su tono inusualmente resecó. Creyó que estaría más feliz de que al final podría seguir viviendo con su hija, pero casi parecía molesto con algo. Le daba mucha curiosidad, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero honestamente no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Los problemas de un matrimonio debían mantenerse entre ellos, por más falso que fuera el matrimonio. Además que no quería estresarlo más, ya suficiente tuvo con la enfermedad de su hijita.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Mejor así, esa casa es genial, sería una pena que solo vivieran ellas solas.- la semana que pasó allí fue agotadora, pero muy interesante.

-Tarde o temprano ustedes también tendrán casas así, cuando empiecen a surgir las grandes ciudades.- murmuró Senku distraídamente mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Suena genial, aunque la mayoría de los aldeanos estamos muy acostumbrados a nuestro estilo de vida.- bostezó, recostándose en su cama con renovadas intenciones de dormir.

-También tienen gustos horribles en comida, pero no dejaré que mi hija crezca así.- masculló rodando los ojos. –Ella crecerá junto con el resurgir de la civilización moderna. Conseguiré un material especial para hacer líquido de despetrificación infinito y traeremos más gente para construir todo lo que haga falta. Y apenas lo tenga, lo primero que haré será revivir a un maldito pediatra, o a varios, mejor.- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Líquido de despetrificación infinito? ¿Eso es posible? Espera, ¿qué es un pediatra?-

-Claro que es posible, lo difícil será encontrar el material, aunque tengo una corazonada respecto a dónde podría hallarlo.- sonrió ladinamente. –Para eso, necesito hablar con Ruri.-

-¿Ruri? ¿Por qué Ruri?- preguntó volteando a verlo un poco receloso.

-Ugh, ¿qué es ese tono de celos? ¿Sigues resentido porque te desmayaste y yo terminé casado con ella por tres minutos?- volteó a verlo con una mueca de asco mientras rascaba su oído. –Es la tía de mi hija y será quien la cuide mientras estemos fuera, así que tendré muchísimo que hablar con ella. ¿También harás una escena por cada conversación?-

-¡No estoy celoso! Solo preguntaba.- apartó la mirada. -¿Qué tanto quieres hablar con ella, de todos modos?- preguntó curioso.

-Nada que te interese. Duerme lo que quieras, pero después de cenar será mejor que vayas al barco, necesito a un científico supervisando los detalles de la instalación de las luces.-

-Sí, sí, me encargaré, ya lo sé.- bostezó. –Oye, Tsukiku… sigue estando bien ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto, no habría salido de la casa si no lo estuviera.- dijo desinteresadamente mientras se cargaba sus cosas a los hombros.

-Sí…- clavó su mirada al techo. –Sabes, Senku, eres un buen padre. Aunque nunca creí que te diría eso.- rió un poco.

Él guardó silencio un momento, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la choza científica.

-Gracias.- finalmente dijo. –Tú eres un buen tío, deberías dejar de ser un cobarde ineficiente y declararte a Ruri de una vez para tener el título oficial.- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

-¡Ya lárgate!- le gritó avergonzado, pero él solo se rió.

-En eso estoy, pero antes quería pedirte un favor.-

-¿Un favor? ¿Cuál?- en toda respuesta, Senku simplemente sacó de una de sus bolsas un plano y se lo entregó.

-Agradecería que hagas eso cuando tengas tiempo, yo lo perfeccionaré luego.-

Chrome miró el plano con curiosidad, antes de sonreír.

-Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.- después de acceder, Senku finalmente se marchó y Chrome dejó el plano a un lado de su almohada antes de finalmente caer dormido.

.

Kohaku estaba jugando felizmente con su hija, besándole todo el rostro y haciendo caras ridículas para hacerla reír cuando escucho un golpe a la puerta.

De buen humor por lo risueña que estaba su pequeña, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Kohaku-chan!- Suika, Minami y Mirai la saludaron con grandes sonrisas.

-Oh, hola, ha pasado tiempo.- sonrió nerviosamente.

Durante esas dos semanas el número de visitas estuvo muy restringido, y no dejaron entrar ni a Suika porque según Senku los niños también eran bastante susceptibles a contraer bronquiolitis.

-¿Cómo está esa princesa? ¿Crees que pueda cargarla? Me puse el desinfectante.- Minami estiró los brazos ansiosamente.

-No creo que haya problema.- dijo mientras se adentraban en la sala. –Está de muy buen humor hoy.- se sentaron en el sofá y se la dio a Minami, que prácticamente se derritió de ternura cuando Tsukiku le devolvió la sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Aww, eres una dulzura.- pellizcó suavemente sus mejillas regordetas. –Es increíble que seas hija de Senku… aunque él se ríe mucho… pero no de forma linda.- se estremeció un poco, seguramente recordando sus caras de científico loco.

-Es tan bonita, no la he visto mucho, ya que me encargaron vender algodón de azúcar y ramen junto con Suika-chan, además que ayudo a Yuzuriha con las estatuas y la ropa.- Mirai también se acercó a acariciar las mejillas de la bebita, que le sonrió. -¡Aww, parece que me quiere!-

Kohaku sonrió. Tsukiku en realidad era así con casi todo el mundo, y le alegraba mucho que volviera a ser tan risueña y feliz como lo fue una vez superada esa maldita bronquiolitis.

Se rió al recordar las únicas personas a las que Tsukiku les tenía cierto recelo. A Taiju se le rompió un poco el corazón, pero Tsukiku odiaba que él la cargue, aparentemente incómoda en sus musculosos brazos, aunque le sonreía sí él le hablaba. Con Chrome siempre tuvo cierta desconfianza, pero después de esa semana que lo tuvo aquí parecía más interesada en él. Chillaba aterrorizada cada que Magma se le acercaba a menos de cinco metros. Chillaba molesta cada que escuchaba a Yo-kun hablar. Y Nikki estaba tan incómoda al cargarla que parecía incomodarla también, pero probablemente sí le sonriera ella le sonreiría también. Por lo demás ella era un encanto lleno de sonrisas con la mayoría de personas.

Todo eso corrió por su mente mientras Minami y las niñas hacían sonreír a su bebé con sus mimos, pero entonces la escucho toser y de inmediato volvió a cargarla, recostándola contra su pecho y frotando su espalda suavemente.

-¿N-no qué ya se había recuperado?- preguntó Suika con temor.

-Senku dice que pasaran otro par de semanas hasta que se deshaga por completo de la tos y los mocos.- suspiró mientras seguía acariciando su espalda. –Debemos ser cuidadosos, así que supongo que esta visita no puede durar mucho más.-

-Oww.- gimotearon de inmediato, pero rápidamente asintieron con resignación.

-De todos modos, queríamos darte esto.- Mirai sacó de una gran bolsa una libreta como esas que usaban en la academia científica para leer.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa.

-Míralo cuando tengas tiempo.- canturreó Minami con un guiño.

-Lo hicimos entre las tres.- agregó Suika.

Después de despedirse de madre e hija, las tres se marcharon, dejándola lidiando con Tsukiku ahora malhumorada por el pequeño ataque de tos que tuvo, aunque luego de un rato de jugar con su móvil en su cuna volvió a su humor de siempre antes de exigir tomar más del pecho antes de volver a dormirse.

Kohaku se quedó observándola dormir mientras pensaba en lo agradecida que estaba por el simple hecho de que respirara normalmente. De verdad que se asustó mucho con esa enfermedad que sufrió, ahora sentía casi como un milagro que esté mejor.

Suspiró un poco al pensar en Senku. Estaba tan agradecida con él que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer para demostrarle su gratitud, aunque él le había dicho que no hacía falta porque era su hija también y estuvo tan preocupado como ella. Pero sí hubiera algo que pudiera hacer sin duda lo haría. Era una pena que él fuera tan complicado, realmente no sabía qué podría gustarle.

Además… él estuvo un poco distante estos últimos días, desde que trajo sus cosas para mudarse de regreso a su casa oficialmente. Bueno, no tanto, pero… actuaba un poco raro. A primera vista todo parecía como siempre, pero ella notaba los pequeños detalles de su actitud que la hacían extrañarse. Como el hecho de que ahora nunca desayunaba ni cenaba con ella, o que cuando estaban teniendo sus conversaciones con su pequeña ya no le devolvía las bromas… honestamente, eso la estaba molestando mucho, pero no dijo nada.

Tal vez solo estaba exagerando. Además él seguía muy cansado por esas estresantes dos semanas y ahora no había podido descansar del todo al estar recuperando el tiempo perdido en la construcción del barco.

…Esperaba estar exagerando.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso, pero acabó durmiéndose apoyada sobre la cuna de su hija y no se despertó sino hasta que la escucho balbucear algo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no la encontró en su cuna. Casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo, no obstante solo fue cuestión de voltear para verla felizmente cómoda en brazos de su padre, balbuceando sin parar cosas adorablemente sin sentido.

-Oh, bienvenido.- se frotó los ojos, bostezando. -¿Viniste temprano o dormí de más?-

-Vine temprano, aunque en la noche voy a volver después de que ella se duerma.- murmuró sin mirarla.

-¿Tan tarde?- lo miró preocupada. –Necesitas dormir también, Senku.-

-Eso realmente no te incumbe, Kohaku.- ella se crispó con indignación ante su respuesta cortante, pero solo pudo suspirar.

Lo que sea, probablemente solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, siempre pensando en el trabajo y lo práctico.

Se acercó a él y a su hijita muy risueña y ella le tendió los brazos de inmediato, a lo que la cargó gustosa, regando besos por todo su rostro para arrancarle otra risita adorable.

-Aww, eres adorable, te amo, te amo, te amo.- dijo sin dejar de besuquear su linda carita.

-Sí ya terminaste de bañarla en afecto, hay que darle un baño real.- masculló Senku rascando su oreja con el meñique. –Tú la sostienes y yo me encargó del resto, ya que quiero asegurarme de que no corra ningún riesgo de infecciones.-

-Como digas.- le sonrió, pero él simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Rodando los ojos, Kohaku lo siguió.

Después de bañarla, Senku se quedó cuidando de ella mientras Kohaku iba a hacer un poco de entrenamiento con Jasper y su padre, comprobando con alivio que esas dos horribles semanas no habían arruinado demasiado su condición física, aunque de todos modos se esforzó el doble en el entrenamiento y llegó a casa más tarde de lo habitual, pero Senku no le reclamó nada, demasiado ocupado trabajando en sus planos mientras mecía con un pie a su hija en el coche de bebés que Kaseki les había regalado tiempo atrás.

-Por cierto, ¿eso es tuyo?- se estremeció un poco cuando él le habló.

Últimamente sentía que solo le hablaba contadas veces al día, y solo cuando era absolutamente necesario.

Curiosa, siguió con la mirada a la dirección que apuntó con el pulgar, sorprendiéndose al ver la libreta decorada con flores, corazones y brillantina que Minami, Mirai y Suika le habían dejado tirada en medio del sofá. Casi se olvida por completo de su regalo.

-Oh, sí, lo siento.- rápidamente tomó la libreta y la abrió con curiosidad, preguntándose qué podría ser. De inmediato se encontró con la respuesta a su pregunta y su boca cayó. -¡Oh! ¡Senku, tienes que ver esto!- exclamó emocionada, acercándose a él.

-Ahora no. Estoy ocupado.- masculló sin mirarla.

-Pero esto es…-

-Dije que ahora no, Kohaku. ¿O acaso lo que quieres no puede esperar?- finalmente volteó a verla, con sus ojos llenos de irritación.

Ella suspiró, apartando la mirada.

-No… si puede esperar. Lo siento, termina tu trabajo.- abrazó la libreta contra su pecho con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomó el cesto de su hija y se retiró a la cocina para buscar algo de comer esa noche.

Había ramen ya preparado que probablemente alguien les trajo mientras estaba fuera, así que vertió los tazones en una olla para calentarlo otra vez y luego volvió a servir uno. Le preguntó a Senku sí quería, pero él insistió en que comería luego.

Su hija se despertó mientras comía por un pequeño ataque de tos y su padre de inmediato vino a cargarla.

-Termina de comer, yo me ocupó.- dijo mientras se iba del comedor, dejándola sola.

El ataque de tos fue una pequeñez, y pronto escucho las risas de su hija desde la sala, haciéndola sentir un poco solitaria ya que hubiera preferido que simplemente tomara asiento en el comedor, si de todas formas no podía trabajar con la niña a cuestas. Casi le pide que se quedé, pero él ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tan rápido que se retiró, sin siquiera considerar la posibilidad de quedarse.

Comió rápidamente, pero no demasiado, y se levantó para unírseles en la sala después de dejar el plato para lavar, pero antes decidió tomar la libreta.

Encontró a Senku sonriéndole alegremente su hija mientras hablaba alguna cosa científica de la cual no entendió ni una palabra en lo que ella lo miraba atentamente, sonriéndole y riéndose de vez en cuando ante algún gesto exagerado.

Sin embargo, apenas verla, él se puso serio.

-¿Tienes tiempo ahora?- señaló la libreta con gesto expectante.

-No, será mejor que la lleves a dormir de una vez.- se puso en pie y se la entregó, casi haciéndola tirar la libreta de no ser porque alcanzó a colocarla debajo de su brazo. –Ya me voy a trabajar al barco, llegaré tarde. No es que te incumba, ya que no tendré por qué despertarte ni nada al llegar. Sí me necesitas simplemente grita y alguien seguro que se despertara.- comenzó a juntar sus planos en lo que hablaba rápidamente. –Buenas noches.- antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kohaku suspiró, mirando tristemente a la libreta bajo su brazo.

Podría verla sola, pero la verdad es que quería verla con él. Tal vez eso apacigüe un poco su malhumor por tanto trabajo y estrés.

O… _tal vez él esté molesto por su trato_…

Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió nerviosamente a su bebita, que la miraba casi con confusión.

No, claro que no podía ser eso. ¡Este era Senku de quien estábamos hablando aquí! A él no podría importarle en lo más mínimo ser su esposo o ser su amigo, o una mezcla rara de las dos cosas. Sí bien sabía que le tenía cierto aprecio, y cierta atracción física, dudaba muchísimo que él perdiera el tiempo preocupándose por algo como sentimientos románticos. Él simplemente no era así, por más que le hubiera gustado creer que quería intentarlo no solo por su bebé, sino por ella también. Simplemente no podía ser.

De verdad debía dejar de hacerse ilusiones o solo terminaría llorando por él, otra vez. Y ya se había prometido que no lo haría.

.

Ryusui estaba casi en la séptima nube. ¡No faltaba mucho para que tuviera su precioso velero a gran escala!

-¡Gran trabajo inspirando a los hombres, Asagiri Gen!- chasqueó los dedos mientras miraba sonriente al mentalista. –Tienes talento.-

-Por supuesto, no me gané el puesto de general solo por mi gran atractivo, ya sabes.- rió con arrogancia. –Mis planes no fallan.-

-Hmm, eso es discutible, ya sabes.- de repente ambos se enseriaron, recordando un gran fracaso que tuvieron recientemente.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando de eso, Chrome y Senku llegaron a escena.

-Ustedes realmente me han impresionado.- Senku rió entre dientes, observando con orgullo el barco casi terminado. –Realmente han logrado que un trabajo tan infernal como lo es la construcción del casco se construya en un mes. Claro que todavía no está terminado y todavía hay posibilidades de arruinarlo, pero son escasas y falta muy poco para finalizar el trabajo. Solo quedaría finalizar el equipamiento del laboratorio, los dormitorios, terminar de cargar las provisiones y terminar el invernadero. Realmente se puede lograr en el transcurso de los próximos dos meses.-

-¿Los próximos dos meses? ¡Ja, no lo creo! Danos otra semana y el casco estará terminado. Y luego todo lo demás se puede lograr en un mes y medio, estoy seguro. ¡Mi instinto de marinero lo presiente!- Ryusui sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo.

Muy contrario a la reacción que esperaba, la sonrisa de Senku desapareció y el orgullo en sus ojos al mirar al barco se convirtió en pura melancolía.

Y entonces recordó que finalizar el barco significaría partir inmediatamente. Y partir inmediatamente significaría dejar a la princesa del reino de la ciencia sin padres.

_ Oh, mierda. _

Tosió incómodamente, sintiendo la mirada de desaprobación de Gen en su nuca.

-Bueno, es un mes y medio idealmente, pero tal vez sí se prolongue a dos meses o hasta tres o…-

-No.- Senku interrumpió al chico mayor levantando una mano, con los ojos cerrados solemnemente. –Sí dice que se puede terminar en un mes y medio, entonces debemos hacer todo lo posible para terminarlo dentro de esa fecha. Debemos partir inmediatamente apenas esté listo, y debe estar listo en la brevedad posible. Eso es indiscutible.- la seriedad en su voz no dejaba paso a ninguna replica.

Los tres bajaron la mirada, sabiendo que él era el más interesado en que el barco no se finalice tan pronto, pero aparte de pensar como padre igual debía pensar como líder. Eso hacía que Ryusui lo respetará aún más, aunque no dejaba de ser triste por la pequeña.

-B-bueno, ya que parecen tener controlada la situación aquí por el momento ¿qué tal si terminas ese juguete para Tsukiku? Yo me quedaré a supervisar el trabajo por el resto del día, ya tengo tus planos perfeccionados.-

-¿Juguete?- eso llamó la atención de los otros dos, lo que los instó a seguirlo mientras se alejaba de la zona de construcción.

-Solo es un sonajero, no es la gran cosa.- rascó su oído con desinterés. –Le dejé a Chrome el trabajo de hacer su forma con el plástico, solo falta agregar detalles y esterilizarlo, ya que sí le encanta comerme el cabello definitivamente verá esto como una maldita paleta.-

-Bueno, no es por nada, Senku-chan, pero tu cabello se ve un poco como un vegetal…- señaló Gen, a lo que Senku lo ignoró por completo, volviendo a hablar.

-Aunque esperaba que Yuzuriha pudiera decorarlo, sin embargo está demasiado ocupada terminando con lo último que queda de las estatuas que rompió Tsukasa.- suspiró largamente. –Supongo que solo le pondré un moño o algo así.-

-¡Nada de eso!- el gritó del capitán sobresalto a los otros dos. -¡Una princesa solo se merece lo mejor! Sé mucho de mujeres, seguramente seré de ayuda.- sonrió arrogantemente.

-Eh, mi hija es un bebé, no creo que le importe si su juguete tiene más o menos cosas femeninas…-

-¡Tonterías, Senku-chan! ¡Es importante tratarla como la princesa que es! Fue de mucha ayuda para alentar a los trabajadores. ¡Yo también ayudaré, estoy seguro que sé más de chicas que tú!- rió maliciosamente mientras no dejaban de seguirlo a su laboratorio.

El científico chasqueó la lengua, pero apenas llegar a su laboratorio sacó una caja llena de materiales brillantes, rosas, suaves, esponjosos y asquerosamente lindos e infantiles. Aparte sacó pinturas y cinco sonajeras blancas de distintos tamaños y formas.

-Muy bien, par de tíos consentidores, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con todo esto?-

-Umm…- Ryusui sacó el primer artefacto extraño que vio en la caja, que resultó ser un moño exageradamente grande y rosa con puntitos más rosas y una tela secundaria más rosa todavía.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto, exactamente?- Gen miró con gotitas bajando por su sien la enorme cantidad de dulzura rosa acumulada en una caja.

-Son cosas que le sobraron a Yuzuriha de toda la ropa y muñecos que ha hecho para mi mocosa.- bostezó, obviamente poco interesado en algo como decoración, pero obligado a hacerlo porque era para su pequeña princesa preciosa.

-Siempre he visto a Tsukiku-chan vestir de blanco, mayormente…- comentó Gen con una mano en la barbilla, intento recordar haber visto algo así en la niña.

-Yuzuriha se emocionó demasiado desde que supo del embarazo y le ha hecho kilos y kilos de ropa de diferentes tallas. Las más pequeñas son blancas porque todavía no sabía si iba a ser niño o niña, pero después de que nació empezó hacerle prendas para cuando creciera más. Un par de centímetros más y mi mocosa se convertirá en una bola de rosa, lazos y moños.- rió entre dientes.

-Ugh, pobre de ti.- Ryusui ya sentía que le dolían los ojos por tanto rosa.

-Pero bueno… como dijimos, todo sea por la princesita.- Gen sonrió tensamente, ya comenzando a arrepentirse de meterse en esto.

Durante la siguiente hora los tres hombres lucharon por decorar de la forma más _linda_ posible los cinco sonajeros, pegando moñitos diminutos, atando lazos a los extremos y pintando patrones adorables de colores llamativos y brillantes.

-Ugh, si alguna vez llegó a tener hijos…- comenzó a decir Ryusui ya casi vomitando arcoíris de tanto pegar florecillas y dibujar corazoncitos. –Ojala sean varones.-

Ya había visto suficiente rosa por el resto de su vida.

-Su madre ni siquiera es tan femenina, ojala que ella no salga como su tía o estarás jodido, Senku-chan.- Gen estaba casi llorando por el trabajo abrumadoramente tedioso por más sencillo que fuera a comparación de otras cosas.

-Estoy jodido desde el día en que nació, sea como sea, me será difícil decirle que no a sus caprichos.- rió entre dientes mientras se esforzaba en hacer un moño decente con un lazo rosa con bordados de corazones.

-Cuidado con eso, una princesa caprichosa puede ser peligrosa.- murmuró Gen con ojos entrecerrados, pero Senku no pareció escucharlo, demasiado centrado en su tarea o tal vez ignorándolo apropósito.

Finalmente los sonajeros estuvieron completados y a Gen y Ryusui le parecieron bastante decentes para una princesita, y al pedir la opinión de varias mujeres aldeanas y de la era moderna todas les dijeron que eran "adorables" así que eso fue suficiente para ellos.

Insistieron en estar ahí cuando la pequeña recibiera sus nuevos juguetes, así que después de ver a Senku trabajar en esterilizarlos y luego de varias interrupciones de personas pidiendo su ayuda en el barco, finalmente llegaron a su casa donde Kohaku estaba amamantando a la niña.

Ryusui no pudo evitar echar un vistazo un poco indiscreto al pecho bastante grande casi completamente descubierto, sonriendo ante la vista de la piel suave de una mujer tan hermosa.

Kohaku no lo notó, por suerte o de lo contrario ya estaría muerto, puesto que Gen acaparó su atención comenzando a alabar la ternura de Tsukiku, pero Senku le dedicó una larga y seria mirada que lo hizo tensarse un poco.

Se dio una bofetada mental y apartó la vista. Ah, no, nada de mirar mujeres ajenas, él no era tan bastardo para ni siquiera fantasear con robarle la chica a un amigo ni mucho menos…

Esperen.

Esperen, esperen, esperen.

¿Acaso el gran, imperturbable y anti-romance Senku acababa de lanzarle una mirada de "apártate" como si fuera un esposo celoso?

Ohh~ pero que interesante~…

Cuando volvió la vista a él, ya no estaba haciéndole ningún caso, más concentrado en explicarle a Kohaku el proceso por el cual pasó para crear los juguetes y la ayuda que recibió, pero el error ya estaba hecho.

_Metiste la pata, Senku. Ya te tengo. _

No pudo saborear su victoria en ese momento, más concentrado en la reacción de la princesita al recibir su regalo.

Ella miró con ojos grandes y curiosos los sonajeros que su padre le presentó, acercándoselos para que eligiera tomar uno por su cuenta. Se llevó un puñito a la boca, simplemente mirándolos por un momento, antes de estirar la mano hacia el sonajero más saturado con moños y lazos que habían hecho, sonriendo más que encantada cuando su padre se lo entregó.

De inmediato se llevo un extremo a la boca, sobresaltándose un poco cuando el sonido de de las canicas dentro se hizo oír. Repitió el movimiento lentamente, volviendo a sobresaltarse cuando el sonido regreso. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, esta vez sin sobresaltarse, con una mirada curiosa. Cuando el sonido se repitió, sonrió y comenzó a agitar el sonajero de un lado a otro, riendo a carcajadas por el sonido de tintineo que se producía.

Todos en la habitación estaban entre morirse de la risa y morirse de la ternura, en especial sus padres que se inclinaron sobre su cuna y agitaron otros de los sonajeros para escucharla reír más.

Al ver a la pequeña familia tan entretenida, Gen le hizo una señal de que este era el momento de irse y él asintió. Por más que le gustaría seguir mimando a la princesa, tenía algo que hablar con el mentalista.

-Entonces…- empezó a decir una vez salieron de la casa. –Puede o no puede que haya estado mirando un poco al pecho de Kohaku-chan…- admitió tosiendo incómodamente.

-Ah, Ryusui-chan, por mucho que todos conozcamos tu fama de mujeriego, realmente no está bien mirar a la mujer de un amigo, ya sabes.- sonrió divertido, aunque sentía cierta desaprobación en su tono.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero algo bueno salió de eso, ya sabes.- sonrió maliciosamente. –Creímos que el otro plan fracasó ya que a pesar de todo casi se divorcian y solo no lo hicieron después de que su hija se enfermara, y ahora están súper tensos en presencia del otro y sabemos que Senku duerme en la habitación de invitados. Y sabemos que fue por iniciativa de Kohaku, que ella le puso algunas reglas de no sé qué, aunque a Senku parecía no importarle.- rió por lo bajo, antes de chasquear los dedos y reír a ruidosas carcajadas. -¡JAJA! ¡Y una mierda que no le importa! De lo contrario no me habría hecho esa escenita de celos.-

-¿Escenita de celos? ¿Senku-chan haciendo escenitas de celos?- ni Gen podía creer eso, honestamente.

-Te dije que la había estado mirando indebidamente, y Senku reaccionó como un esposo normal debería reaccionar. ¡Senku reaccionando como un esposo normal! ¡Senku!- repitió para enfatizarlo todavía más. –Llámame loco, pero sus ojos me estaban gritando "esa es mi mujer, bastardo, retrocede" ¡apostaría todo mi petróleo a ello! ¡Mis instintos nunca me fallan!- aseguró.

Gen pareció incrédulo por un momento, antes de llevarse una mano a la barbilla y unírsele a la sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh~ Entonces lo que me estás diciendo… ¿es que nuestro querido Senku-chan es un marido celoso y posesivo? Oh~ ya veo~- rió traviesamente. –Las guerras se ganan con información, Ryusui-chan, y tú acabas de conseguirnos datos muy valiosos en esta guerra de odio y amor.- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Tienes algún plan para seguir entrometiéndonos entre esos dos y jugar a casamenteros?- sonrió ferozmente, absolutamente encantado con la idea.

-Algo es seguro, Ryusui-chan, esta vez no fallaremos~- guiñó un ojo con picardía.

.

Tsukiku estaba muy feliz con sus nuevos juguetes, en especial con esa sonajera llena de moños. Era… linda, aunque extraña, pero a ella parecía fascinarle. Sí no estaba agitándola de un lado a otro o babeándola, simplemente la miraba con curiosidad.

Kohaku estaba feliz de que le gustara tanto, así estaba más dispuesta a quedarse con Ruri mientras ella entrenaba.

Sabía que no faltaba demasiado para que el barco zarpara, y aunque no estaba en peor condición que antes del embarazo, todavía quería mejorar más. ¿Quién sabe a qué se enfrentarían al otro lado del mundo? Como la mejor guerrera de la cual el reino de la ciencia disponía actualmente, necesitaba estar más preparada que nadie.

Un día de esos, mientras entrenaba normalmente, Ruri de repente se acercó cargando a su sobrinita con semblante preocupado.

-Kohaku, ella está lloriqueando mucho.- le enseñó a su hija, que estaba gimoteando con semblante malhumorado.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, bebé?- la tomó en brazos, pero ella no pareció calmarse, mirando en todas direcciones ansiosamente. –Hmm…- entrecerró los ojos, intentando sentir qué es lo que quería. No tenía hambre, su pañal estaba limpio, el clima era bueno y ya jugó con sus juguetes así que… -Oh, quiere a su padre.- concluyó con una sonrisa enternecida.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- preguntó Turquoise sorprendida.

-Soy su madre, lo sé todo sobre ella.- dijo con calma, comenzando a retirarse a la zona de construcción del barco.

-Su madre también era así, y yo nunca entendí cómo siempre sabía lo que nuestras hijas querían.- escuchó murmurar a su padre mientras se retiraba.

Tsukiku se calmó un poco mientras se paseaban por el bosque, pero siguió malhumorada.

Cuando llegaron a donde Senku estaba dando órdenes a los trabajadores, de inmediato llamaron la atención y muchos se acercaron a saludar a su pequeña, pero ella chilló extasiada al ver a su padre, estirándole los brazos. Él se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, sonriendo de inmediato al ver a su hija chillando por su atención. Mandó a los hombres a seguir trabajando y la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué las trae aquí?- preguntó mientras palmeaba la espalda de la pequeña abrazada a su cuello.

-Nada, ella solo quería estar contigo. ¿Es un mal momento?- indagó un poco preocupada. Tal vez debería haber pensado más esto.

-La verdad sí, estoy terriblemente ocupado, pero puedo dedicarle unos minutos.- suspiró, caminando bajo la sombra de un árbol para no exponerla demasiado al sol aunque no era demasiado fuerte para nada. -¿Qué pasa, mocosa? ¿Ya te aburriste de la leche materna y viniste a perseguirme?- rió entre dientes cuando ella tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello y se lo llevó a la boca, babeándolo por completo. -¿Por qué no te comes tu propio cabello? Ya te creció bastante.- acarició su cabeza suavemente, pasando los dedos por los mechones de extraños colores idénticos a los que él tenía.

A pesar de sus palabras y su expresión de disgusto, no hizo ningún intento por apartarla.

Kohaku los observó con una sonrisa, pero pronto alguien llamó a Senku para preguntarle algo, a lo que él les dijo que esperen y de su bolsillo sacó un frasco lleno de brillantina que de inmediato llamó la atención de Tsukiku, haciéndola soltar su cabello.

Él le hizo señas para que la tomara en brazos y ella así lo hizo, a lo que su hija le sonrió de inmediato. Sin embargo, apenas vio a Senku marcharse, comenzó a lloriquear otra vez, deteniéndolo en su lugar.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, porque cuando su hija se empeñaba en no apartarse del lado de alguno de ellos, era muy difícil lograr escapar.

Media hora después, seguían atrapados bajo la sombra del árbol, intentando hacerla dormir para que Senku pudiera volver a trabajar sin hacerla llorar desconsoladamente como en sus intentos anteriores. No estaba funcionando, puesto que cantarle no funcionó y ella parecía más entretenida que aburrida por las largas explicaciones científicas de Senku, de hecho era Kohaku la que estaba a punto de dormirse de tanto escucharlo decir cosas que no entendía ni en lo más mínimo.

Cuando comenzaban a perder las esperanzas, Yuzuriha de pronto hizo acto de presencia, cargando una bolsa con ella.

-Escuche de su problema, así que recordé esto que hice hace tiempo.- sacó de la bolsa algo muy raro que Kohaku no reconoció.

Senku reconoció el trozo de tela de inmediato y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó confundida.

-Un portabebés.- anunció Yuzuriha con una gran sonrisa. –Con esto pueden cargar a su pequeña y tener las manos libres, ¡lo hice especialmente para ustedes! Más para ti, Senku-kun, que necesitas escribir y calcular constantemente.- colocó el portabebés en manos del científico, aprovechando que era la guerrera quien cargaba con la bebita ahora. –Además le traje este sombrerito playero para protegerla del sol, aunque no es muy fuerte pero por las dudas lo traje de todos modos.- sacó un lindo sombrerito blanco decorado con muchos moños rosas y florecitas de tela.

-Wow, es increíble. Con esto podría quedarse contigo sin que dejes de trabajar ¿cierto, Senku?- preguntó emocionada la joven madre.

-Pues sí… pero tendría que tenerla siempre al frente ya que aún no sostiene sola su cabeza.- frotó su cuello con cansancio. –Aunque admito que me permitirá sostenerla por mi cuenta más tiempo, pero…- hizo una mueca, apartando la mirada. -¿De verdad tengo qué hacerlo?- preguntó entre dientes, viéndose deprimido.

-¿Eh?- las dos chicas ladearon la cabeza al verlo tan reacio a usar algo tan obviamente útil.

Cuando Senku finalmente aceptó cargar a su hija con el portabebés, rápidamente entendieron el motivo de su renuencia.

Todos los hombres de la era moderna se rieron de él al verlo, carcajeándose en el suelo, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas creían que era adorable, los hombres no podían dejar de encontrar eso muy gracioso por alguna razón que ella no entendía.

Al ver la mala cara de Senku, Kohaku frunció el ceño y se acercó al grupo de payasos más cercano.

De un solo movimiento, encajó una patada en las mandíbulas de cuatro tipos, que cayeron al suelo esta vez gimiendo de dolor.

-¿Alguien más quiere burlarse del padre de mi hija?- sonrió demasiado dulcemente.

Todos los hombres se estremecieron y rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Miró sonriente a Senku, que le devolvió la mirada en silencio por un momento, antes de devolverle la sonrisa brevemente.

-Ya puedes irte a seguir con tu entrenamiento, te la llevaré en un par de horas o antes si se pone a chillar.- rascó su oído con desinterés. Ella asintió con pesadez, dándose la vuelta para retirarse. –Te veré luego, leona.-

Rodó los ojos ante el apodo, pero de repente se congeló al darse cuenta de algo.

Durante los últimos días, ya pasada una semana y media desde que decidieron seguir con el matrimonio bajo sus condiciones, él no la había llamado así ni una sola vez. Siempre le decía por su nombre.

Debería ser algo malo el escucharlo llamarla así otra vez, realmente no le gustaba ese apodo a pesar de que era mejor a aquel que Chrome le daba, pero… ¿Por qué sentía que extraño escucharlo llamarla así?

Volteó a verlo, pero ya se había internado en su laboratorio. Sintió el impulso de ir tras él y decirle algo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué quería decirle, así que solo negó con la cabeza y reanudo su andar hacia la aldea para continuar con el entrenamiento. Debía aprovechar los pocos momentos libres que tenía.

Regresó a casa un par de horas antes del atardecer y se dio un largo baño antes de ir a descansar un poco en su cama.

Al estar allí, su vista se fijó en la libreta y sonrió tristemente.

Tendría que encontrar el modo de convencer a Senku de verlo con ella en los próximos días o bien resignarse a verlo sola, pero esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

Cuando estaba a poco de quedarse dormida, Senku regresó con Tsukiku dormida en el portabebés, luciendo bastante cansado.

-Bienvenido.- dijo sorprendida de no haberlo escuchado llegar. Debió estar realmente distraída.

-Cárgala, ¿quieres? Mi espalda ya no la soporta.- jadeó estrepitosamente.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y cargó cuidadosamente a su bebita dormida, colocándola en su cesto que estaba cerca de su cama no sin antes darle un par de besitos en la frente, por supuesto.

-Gracias por cuidarla hoy, de verdad que no quería separarse de ti.- dijo intentando hacer conversación.

-Está bien, no fue ninguna molestia. Se queda bastante tranquila cuando empiezo a hablar, parece una niña muy curiosa.- sonrió cansinamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a la puerta, mirando el cesto donde su hija dormía. –También le llama la atención verme trabajar en mis planos. Aparte de intentar comerme el cabello de vez en cuando, fue una amena compañera de trabajo.- rió entre dientes.

-Que suerte tienes, siempre quiere jugar, jugar y jugar cuando estamos nosotras solas.- rió enternecida. –Aunque no me molesta, pero a veces no me deja entrenar.-

-Según lo que dicen los aldeanos, nos esperan cosas peores cuando crezca más.- rió en medio de un suspiro, todavía cansado.

Ante eso, Kohaku se enserió de repente.

Cuando estuvo en la zona de construcción, vio el barco completo, o al menos desde afuera eso parecía. Estaba casi igual a lo que vio en los planos de Senku, y la había dejado pensando.

-Oye, Senku… ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó en un susurro, sabiendo que él entendería perfectamente a qué se refería.

Guardó silencio por un momento, mirando al techo, antes de finalmente bajar la mirada hacia ella y sonreír con tristeza.

-Aproximadamente… un mes y medio.- Kohaku se quedó sin aliento.

¿Tan poco? ¿Tan poco tiempo les quedaba con su hija antes de tener que separarse por quién sabe cuánto tiempo?

Los ojos se le aguaron inevitablemente mientras la observaba dormir en su cesto tan tranquila, sabiendo que tendría a sus padres aquí cuando despertara. Ella sentía su falta, lo sabía, hoy mismo demostró extrañar a su padre ¿cómo sería tener que extrañarlos a ambos y el que ellos no respondieran a su llamado no importa qué tanto llorará y los llamará?

La idea le rompió tanto el corazón que se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a la boca para ahogar un sollozo.

Mierda, esto estaba doliendo mucho más de lo que pensó. Y ni siquiera se había ido aún.

Pestañeó y respiró hondo para alejar las lágrimas, sabiendo que Senku probablemente se burlaría de ella sí la veía llorar ahora y le cuestionaría otra vez su decisión de irse, y no tenía ánimos para eso ahora, honestamente.

Volteó hacia él, solo para quedarse con la boca abierta al ver la expresión en su rostro. Se veía cansado, como siempre últimamente, pero también se veía tan… devastado. Sus ojos estaban tan cargados de pesar que era abrumadoramente obvio, su boca estaba entreabierta casi como sí le costara respirar. Y estaba tan quieto que casi creería que estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos de no ver la cantidad de emociones nadando a través de sus ojos.

Claro. El dolor que sentía era compartido, sí había alguien que la entendía ahora mismo era él, aunque tuviera otras formas de expresar sus sentimientos, seguía teniendo malditos sentimientos. Hace tiempo que lo sabía y seguía olvidándolo como una completa idiota. Je, tal vez ella era la insensible aquí, pensando solo en su propio dolor.

-Senku… Ven.- con la voz quebrada, alzó una mano hasta él, indicándole que se le acercará con una expresión suplicante. –Por favor…-

Después de soltar un gran suspiro, Senku frotó sus ojos y se puso en pie, caminando hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-¿Qué?- preguntó secamente. Ella sonrió de forma un tanto agridulce, sacando la libreta de debajo de su almohada. –Agh, ¿otra vez esa cosa? ¿Por qué…?...- calló cuando ella abrió la libreta, dejándolo ver una foto de él cargando a Tsukiku en sus primeras horas de vida y otra foto de ambos dormidos con su hijita recién nacida en medio de ellos. –Ah…- su mirada se suavizó inmediatamente. –Es un álbum de fotos.-

-¿Así se llama?- lo colocó en su regazo. –Quería verlo contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo o debes volver a trabajar?- preguntó nerviosamente.

Él apartó la mirada, viéndose un poco culpable por un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Creo que sobrevivirán una hora sin mí.- sonrió suavemente, tomando el otro extremo del álbum para dejarlo apoyado en una pierna de cada uno, sentándose mucho más cerca de ella, hombro con hombro. –Ja, recuerdo eso. Realmente nos veíamos horribles.-

-Nosotros sí, ella estaba hermosa. Siempre ha sido hermosa.- acarició con un dedo las fotografías, recordando con nostalgia esos momentos que parecían tan lejanos aunque solo fueron semanas atrás.

-Je, no había notado que esa reportera nos tomó una foto en ese momento, aunque luego me enteré que hasta comerciaron con ellas.- recordó riendo entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué ellos hicieron qué?!- gritó en un susurro.

-Estabas confinada cuidando a nuestra mocosa, pero como por un mes esa foto fue lo más popular en las ventas del reino científico. Todos tienen una.- rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tú se los permitiste?-

-Vendían bien, hice que aumentaran el precio y la gente seguía comprando.- se encogió de hombros, ignorando su mala mirada. –Como sea, pasaré página.- murmuró mientras se abría paso a la siguiente hoja.

Las siguientes páginas fueron fotografías más pequeñas de ella embarazada semana a semana. Fotografías de su boda y algunas fotografías de ella y Senku con amigos, pero se aseguró de pasar rápido esas páginas y rápidamente volvieron a las de su hijita. No había muchas del primer mes, pero sí las suficientes para hacer que su corazón se derrita por lo adorable que era.

Al ver una foto de ella en su cesto con solo dos o tres semanas de vida, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su pequeñita durmiendo delante de ellos.

-Ha crecido mucho ¿no es increíble?- susurró con una sonrisa cargada de ternura. –Antes su cabecita era casi del tamaño de mi mano, ahora incluso es más grande que tu mano.- observó maravillada.

-Evidentemente, los bebés crecen a velocidades absurdamente rápidas, sobre todo en los primeros meses de vida.- frotó su oído con desinterés. Ella lo miró mal y él soltó una seca carcajada. –Pero sí, se ha desarrollado muy bien, por suerte. La has cuidado bien.- murmuró con voz más suave.

-La hemos cuidado bien.- apoyó su mejilla en su hombro casi sin darse cuenta mientras pasaba página.

El resto de fotografías fueron más que nada de la fiesta y cuando paseaba a su bebita, y en la gran mayoría ella estaba sonriendo y haciendo que todo el mundo a su alrededor sonriera también de tan encantadora que era.

Junto a todas las fotografías había algún dibujo de alguna flor o corazones o estrellas, o alguna frase o comentario dulce de parte de Suika, Mirai y Minami, que en la última página prometían hacer otro álbum lleno de fotos de su hijita para ellos una vez regresaran victoriosos de su viaje.

Eso volvió a inundar de lágrimas los ojos de la joven madre, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de todos modos, cerrando los ojos al sentirse tan tranquila y cómoda apoyada en el hombro de Senku. A pesar de que ya habían terminado el álbum, él no la apartó, y antes de darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

Despertó sobresaltada por el llanto de su hija, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba sola y hasta cubierta con las mantas, y descalza.

Sonrió mientras amamantaba a su hija. Por un momento temió que Senku incumpliría una regla y se quedaría dormido allí y ella no podría reclamarle, pero no lo hizo. Eso lo hacía respetarlo mucho más, pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba un poco decepcionada.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza. Necesitaba ser más cuidadosa o a este paso sería ella quien rompería el trato.

Luego de dormir otro par de horas, se despertó por un golpe en su puerta.

-Hora de desayunar, trae el cesto de la mocosa.- le dijo antes de retirarse.

Bostezando, Kohaku bajó cansinamente hasta el comedor, donde Senku sirvió un plato a cada uno.

Ella comió sin ganas hasta que de repente cayó en cuenta de algo.

Estaban desayunando juntos. Por primera vez en semanas, e incluso por su propia iniciativa, estaban comiendo juntos otra vez.

Una sonrisa sincera afloró en su rostro y empezó a comer con muchas más ganas, de un humor muchísimo mejor.

Tsukiku se despertó mientras ella lavaba los platos y Senku se preparaba para irse, así que él la cuido hasta que terminó y secó sus manos. Sin embargo, cuando la tomó en brazos y él comenzó a irse, empezó a lloriquear.

-Vamos, bebé, papá tiene que irse.- Kohaku la meció dándose la vuelta para intentar distraerla.

Senku comenzó a escabullirse hacia la salida, pero entonces pasó algo que los congeló a ambos por completo.

-Pa…- Tsukiku miró curiosa a todas partes, buscando a su padre. -¡Papá!- habló.

¡Habló! ¡Su bebé acababa de hablar!

Sonrió enormemente, mirando hacia Senku, que parecía congelado en su lugar. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste, mocosa?- sonriendo lentamente, se acercó a ella, que chilló encantada, estirándole los brazos. –Vamos, dilo otra vez.- la tomó en brazos con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto nunca. -¡Di papá otra vez! Di papá. Papá. Vamos, dilo.- gesticuló cuidadosamente para que ella captara el mensaje. Tsukiku torció un poco la boca, y hasta sacó la lengua, antes de sonreír.

-¡Papá!- repitió felizmente. Senku rió como si no pudiera creerlo y ella pareció muy complacida. -¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- repitió una y otra vez, aparentemente consciente de que eso lo hacía feliz.

Volviendo a reír como un loco, Senku la abrazó contra su pecho, dejando a Kohaku con la boca abierta cuando hasta besó la frente de su hija. ¡Nunca antes lo había visto hacer algo como eso! Y eso que él era súper suave con su hija, pero esta era la primera vez que le demostraba su afecto en algo más que caricias o abrazos. Y era demasiado para el corazón de Kohaku.

Sin poder resistirlo, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó a ambos, sonriendo como loca mientras murmuraba felicitación tras felicitación a su hijita, que no dejaba de reír y decir "papá, papá" una y otra vez.

Era demasiado para su corazón, estaba tan derretida por la ternura que casi quería desmayarse.

Le gustaría pedirle que intentara decir "mamá" pero tal vez sería demasiado para su bebita y no estaba segura de sobrevivir al ataque de sobredosis de ternura, era un desmayo asegurado. Sin embargo, Senku no parecía muy de acuerdo con su línea de pensamiento.

-¡Increíble, mini-leona! ¡A pocos días de cumplir cuatro meses y ya pareces un perico! Vamos a probar esas cuerdas vocales ¿crees que puedes decir mamá? Vamos, inténtalo. Mamá.- aun sin soltar a su hija, dijo eso con entusiasmo, como si estuviera ante un nuevo experimento científico.

-Mmm…- Tsukiku torció la boca en diferentes formas. –Ma…- a Kohaku se paró un poco el corazón, pero ella siguió simplemente torciendo su boca.

-Eso es, ya casi lo tienes. Mamá. Vamos, ¿o acaso es demasiado para una leoncita manipuladora como tú? No es tan difícil. Mamá. Mamá.- le dijo casi como si estuviera retándola.

Tsukiku frunció el ceño, casi como si aceptara el reto.

-Mmm… Ma… Mmm…- Kohaku sintió su aliento atorársele en la garganta. –Ma… ¡Mamá!- finalmente logro decir.

Listo. Kohaku se desmayó, noqueada por la ternura. Eso fue simplemente demasiado. Senku era increíble por resistirlo tan bien.

A pesar de todo, ese fue definitivamente uno de los días más felices de su vida. Y ojala vinieran muchos más junto a su hermosa hija.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaa! :D

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :'D Me dieron ganas de actualizar más rapido uwur

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero sus reviews son un gran incentivo ;D

Ojala q este cap les haya gustado! Los amo~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	18. Chapter 18

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo dieciocho: Palabras en el mundo de piedra.

-Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa.- Senku y Kohaku observaron sonrientes a su hija hablar mientras los miraba con la misma sonrisa llena de alegría. –Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa…-

-Se dice "papá" no "pa, pa, pa, pa", mocosa.- Senku rió entre dientes, bajando una mano para tomar la manito que su hija estaba agitando frente a su carita. –Ibas tan bien y ahora sufres este tropiezo. Vamos, ya lo habías dicho antes. Papá. No pa, pa, pa, pa.-

Kohaku no pudo evitar contener una risa. Desde ayer que su hija solo decía la silaba "pa" repetidas veces, sin llegar a decir la palabra completa, y eso parecía frustrar y divertir bastante a Senku, y no dejaba de intentar hacerla hablar correctamente.

-¿Te quejas de eso? Al menos contigo lo intenta, pero conmigo solo dijo mamá una vez y luego nada.- gimió con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Pa, pa, pa, pa…-

-Sigues haciéndolo mal, mini-leona. Vamos, ¿qué tal si dices mamá entonces? ¿Puedes decir eso? Mamá.-

-Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa.- dijo con más ganas.

-Lástima por ti, leona, parece que yo soy el favorito.- sonrió arrogantemente mientras tomaba a su bebita en brazos.

Tsukiku lo miró sonriente por un momento, antes de extenderle los brazos a su madre, que gustosamente la cargó y bajó su vestido para amamantarla ante la mirada traicionada que el científico le estaba disparando a su hija ignorándolo para alimentarse ansiosa.

-¡Ja! Lo siento mucho por ti, Senku, pero aparte de ser su mamá soy su fuente de comida.- rió con el ego por los cielos, aunque obviamente los dos solo estaban bromeando y lo sabían.

Ahh… había extrañado mucho poder bromear de este modo con Senku.

-Mientras la mantengas lejos de mi cabello, me abstendré de quejas.- murmuró riendo entre dientes mientras se sentaba en la mecedora junto a la cuna.

Kohaku estaba a punto de hablar, pero entonces oyó pisadas en el pasillo seguido de un toque en la puerta, antes de que su padre y su hermana se asomaran con sonrisas alegres en los rostros.

-Venimos por Tsukiku. ¿Es un buen momento?-

-Tendrán que esperar a que terminé de comer, entonces los acompañaremos a su choza.- murmuró Senku rascando su oreja ahora con un rostro perfectamente despreocupado.

La joven madre suspiró un poco mientras veía a su hija alimentarse, preguntándose sí podría hacer esto.

Como no faltaba mucho para su partida, Senku quería que Tsukiku comience a acostumbrarse a estar más tiempo con Ruri, y decidieron que la mejor forma de hacerlo era que empezará a pasar algunas noches allá.

Sí lloraba demasiado verían cómo hacer que se acostumbre con otros métodos, pero por ahora probarían que Ruri simplemente se la lleve allá a pasar la noche y a ver cómo reaccionaba. Y estarían listos y atentos para correr allí de ser necesario.

Primer reto: ver sí les permitía marcharse después de llegar allá.

Todo estuvo bien mientras se dirigían allá, estuvo tranquila sin gimotear por nada que no sea irse a los brazos de su padre, luego a los de su madre otra vez, luego a los de Ruri, su abuelo, su padre otra vez y su madre una vez más hasta que acabó medio dormida para cuando llegaron al hogar de la sacerdotisa.

Kohaku la meció hasta que se durmió del todo y estuvieron allí una buena media hora pero ella siguió durmiendo pacíficamente.

Dejaron a Ruri con un biberón, el teléfono y muchas instrucciones de qué hacer antes de finalmente volver a su casa a paso lento.

Casi esperaban que Tsukiku chillara de repente, llamándolos y les impidiera irse, o que pataleara para que la llevaran a casa con ellos. La verdad es que odiaban tener que pasar esta noche lejos de ella, pero era mejor que empezará a acostumbrarse a estar más con Ruri para que sea más llevadera la separación una vez partieran en el barco. Pero eso no significaba que no les dolía separarse de ella.

Dolía mucho. Tanto que caminaron cabizbajos todo el camino de regreso a la casa. Tanto que se quedaron como idiotas mirando fijamente a su cuna y a su cesto por quince minutos. Y tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que estarían completamente solos esa noche hasta que levantaron la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Ella se estremeció, pero él simplemente frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda rápidamente.

-¿B-buenas noches?- un poco nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, lista para escapar encerrándose en cualquier momento.

-Dejé el teléfono en tu habitación, ya que te despiertas más fácilmente. Sí Ruri tiene problemas con nuestra mocosa te llamará, estate atenta.- mandó sin voltear a verla.

-Claro, lo sé muy bien.- carraspeó, intentando no mirarlo más de lo necesario.

-Bien entonces… buenas noches.- finalmente cruzó el pasillo para ir a su propia habitación.

Una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Kohaku pudo respirar tranquila, llevándose una mano al pecho para sentir su corazón latiendo desenfrenado bajo la palma de su mano.

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Bueno, sabía exactamente por qué, la verdad es que temía romper el trato en cualquier momento. Y eso era tan absurdamente estúpido. ¡El trato fue su idea! Romperlo ella misma sería de lo más estúpido que podría hacer. Además ni siquiera tenía tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas, no con su hijita hermosa pasando su primera de muchas noches con su tía Ruri para comenzar a acostumbrarse a la ausencia de sus padres. La preocupaba muchísimo que se despertara en medio de la noche y no la tuviera allí para calmarla. También necesitaría a su padre ¿le bastaría con su abuelo? Aunque Jasper también estaba cerca, pero…

Se fue a dormir inquieta, pensando en su bebita a decenas de metros de distancia de ella. Era casi insoportable resistir la tentación de correr hacia allá simplemente para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Confiaba en su hermana, por supuesto que si, pero aun así…

Más que muy inquieta, no resistió seguir en la cama y salió de su habitación para buscar un poco de agua y así calmarse un poco, sorprendiéndose cuando halló a Senku sentado en medio de la cocina con escribiendo algo en una de esas libretas.

-¿Senku? ¿Todo está bien?- lo miró sorprendida.

Él se tensó al escucharla, cerrando la libreta de golpe, pero rápidamente asintió.

-Claro, todo bien. Solo… bebía agua.- jaló una jarra y un vaso que habían estado en la mesa y se sirvió. -¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Ruri no llamó tan pronto, verdad?- pareció ansioso por un segundo.

-No, solo… quería agua.- tomó un vaso de una repisa y se sirvió agua de la misma jarra.

-Ya es medianoche, sabes.- mencionó él de pronto. –Ya es primero de agosto. Nuestra mocosa ya tiene cuatro meses.- sonrió nostálgico mientras mecía suavemente su vaso, viendo el agua removiéndose en su interior.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- siempre se perdía con las fechas, ya que nunca antes necesitó saberlas y Ruri le recordaba cosas como los cumpleaños y todo eso. –Aww, mi bebé…- sonrió al pensar en ella. –Ha crecido tanto…- se abrazó a sí misma, resistiendo el impulso de correr a casa de su hermana para tenerla en sus brazos otra vez. –Pareciera que el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal.-

-Eso no tiene sentido, pero entiendo tu punto.- rió suavemente. –Van a hacerle otra fiesta, aunque esta es más para los trabajadores que tanto se esforzaron en la obra mientras estaba ocupado cuidando de ella. Se lo merecen, así que se los permití.- le dijo.

-No tengo quejas.- sonrió, muy agradecida con todos por esforzarse tanto. -¿Cuándo será la fiesta?-

-En dos o tres días, depende cuándo tengan listo los barriles de sake para ese montón de borrachos.- sorbió su agua tranquilamente.

-Ya veo.- rodó los ojos, pero luego una duda la invadió. –Oye, Senku, solo por curiosidad ¿aún no puedo beber alcohol, verdad?-

-No mientras estés amamantando. Bueno, podrías beber un poco y no amamantar a la niña por ese día, pero eso ya es tu decisión.- bebió otro trago de agua y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, tensándola en su sitio.

-Preferiría que no.- tampoco era una gran fanática del alcohol de todos modos. –Bueno, yo… ya debería volver a la cama.- dejó el vaso en la mesa.

Senku le echó una breve mirada al vaso, antes de volver a verla con escepticismo.

-No has bebido nada.- señaló secamente.

-Ah, sí.- rápidamente volvió a tomar el vaso y bebió toda el agua de golpe. –Buenas noches.- prácticamente escapó de allí a toda velocidad sin esperar respuesta.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un suspiro, dejándose caer en la cama con el rostro hundido en su esponjosa almohada.

Esto era ridículo. Ella era ridícula. Debería estar preocupada por su bebé pasando la noche lejos de ella, por más que sabía que estaba completamente segura, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que sentir estos extraños impulsos cada vez que estaba cerca de Senku.

Suspiró y lucho por dormirse, aunque manteniendo el teléfono cerca de ella en caso de que Ruri llamará. Detectaría el sonido incluso sí el teléfono estuviera en otra habitación con sus agudos sentidos, pero se sentía más confiada teniéndolo lo más cerca posible.

Cayó dormida en un sueño inquieto, despertando solo cuando oyó un golpe en su puerta.

-¿No hubo llamadas de parte de Ruri?- llegó la voz de Senku desde el pasillo.

-¡No, ninguna!- miró el teléfono con una mueca.

Casi deseaba que ella llamará en medio de la noche con la noticia de que su hijita los necesitaba, pero era mejor que estuviera cómoda con su tía, así tendrían más tranquilidad cuando estuvieran viajando al otro lado del mundo.

-Preparé el desayuno, baja rápido y come así podremos ir por ella.- le dijo él antes de que escuchara sus pasos alejándose.

Miró curiosa por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que el sol apenas había salido hace unos minutos.

Últimamente su hija dormía más o menos hasta esta hora antes de levantarse con hambre. Ruri tenía preparado un biberón para darle, pero igual podría no quererlo ya que muchas veces prefería beber directamente de su pecho, así que lo mejor sería enlistarse rápido y dirigirse allí para asegurarse que todo esté realmente bien con su bebé.

Bajó cuando Senku ya estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno, pero aun así comió tan rápido que vaciaron sus platos casi al mismo tiempo. Y justo en medio de llevar los platos al fregadero se tensó de pies a cabeza, llamando la atención del científico, que le preguntó sí le pasaba algo.

-Ya despertó, y tiene hambre. ¡Y no quiere el biberón, me quiere a mí!- podía sentirlo, y solo el sentimiento le bastó para correr fuera de la casa a su máxima velocidad dejando atrás a Senku todavía congelado en su lugar mirándola con incredulidad para llegar a la aldea donde ya se escuchaban los chillidos de su bebita por todas partes.

Entró a la choza de su hermana donde esta estaba medio dormida meciendo a su sobrina que no dejaba de llorar agitando sus bracitos de un lado a otro y rechazando el biberón que intentaba darle. Entonces, de repente ambas la vieron en la entrada.

-¡Mamá!- le extendió los brazos, chillando desesperada.

Conmovida hasta el hueso y con lagrimitas de alegría en los ojos, Kohaku no perdió tiempo y rápidamente la tomó en brazos, besando su frente antes de bajar su vestido y sonreír mientras bebía ansiosamente de su pecho.

Ruri suspiró aliviada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Menos mal que viniste tan temprano. Temó que me puse muy nerviosa cuando se despertó llorando, verla llorar así realmente te estruja el corazón.- rió nerviosamente. –Lo siento, pude haber actuado mejor.- bajó la cabeza.

-No digas eso, Ruri-nee, agradezco mucho lo que haces por nosotros. Solo necesitan más tiempo para acostumbrarse la una a la otra, supongo.- le sonrió agradecida, mucho más tranquila ahora que tenía a su hijita en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está Senku-san, por cierto?-

-Seguro no tarda mucho en llegar. Sentí que mi Tsukiku me necesitaba y vine corriendo así que lo dejé muy atrás.- fue su turno de reírse nerviosamente.

-¿Lo sentiste?- sonrió, sorprendida aunque más como viéndose impresionada. –Oh, es igual que mamá con nosotras. Aunque no sé sí lo recuerdes, eras muy pequeña y mi memoria es un poco mejor que la tuya.-

-No lo recuerdo, pero papá me ha hablado de eso.- sonrió al pensar en su madre.

Siempre fue más cercana con Ruri, debido a que también era enfermiza y ambas se quedaban en casa mientras que Kohaku no podía contenerse de correr al bosque a la mínima oportunidad desde muy pequeña, pero sabía que la amaba tanto como a su hermana y le dolió muchísimo su muerte, lo que solo hacía peor la idea de perder a Ruri también. Era una suerte que Senku haya aparecido.

Miró a su hija con cariño, acariciando su mejilla suavemente, cuidando no molestarla mientras se alimentaba.

Debía volver sí o sí de ese viaje para averiguar el secreto tras la petrificación, y debía volver con Senku también. Nunca se permitiría dejarla sin alguno de sus padres, ella los necesitaba a ambos.

Hablando de Senku, él llegó jadeando pesadamente, mirándola con incredulidad antes de que ver a su hija suavizará considerablemente su mirada.

-¿Está bien, verdad?- preguntó todavía sin recuperar el aliento.

-Claro, solo quería a su madre.- aseguró Ruri con una sonrisa un tanto culpable. –Lo siento, no actúe cómo debería. Estaba medio dormida y no supe reaccionar rápido, la dejé llorar de más y luego ya no quiso saber nada de mí.- suspiró, decepcionada de sí misma.

-Vamos, Ruri-nee, no digas eso.- Kohaku la miró con desaprobación por que siguiera sintiéndose culpable por eso.

-Evidentemente no todo iba a salir de maravilla la primera noche. De hecho me sorprende que solo te diera problemas al amanecer.- finalmente recuperando un poco la voz después de sentarse un tiempo, Senku habló por fin. –Esto te servirá de experiencia para actuar mejor la próxima vez.- Kohaku lo miró con desaprobación porque ni siquiera se haya molestado en decirle a Ruri que no había hecho un mal trabajo, pero él hizo caso omiso. –La llevaremos a nuestra casa ahora. Ten un buen día.- sin más comenzó a irse por donde vino apenas unos pocos minutos de haber llegado.

Suspirando profundamente, Kohaku se despidió de su querida hermana, agradeciéndole nuevamente, antes de seguir a Senku cubriendo a su hija del sol y a su pecho expuesto de las miradas indiscretas con una manta.

Aunque no tuvo por qué, a los pocos minutos dejó su pecho para intentar mirar alrededor con curiosidad, a lo que Kohaku acomodó su ropa y luego intentó ponerla en una posición adecuada para sostenerla bien, que el sol no le diera y que pudiera mirar, aprovechando que el capitán exagerado-sobreprotector estaba distraído liderando el camino varios pasos por delante de las dos.

Casi como sí leyera sus pensamientos, Senku volteó de pronto y al notarlas frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Oh, vamos, Senku, hace poco que amaneció, tampoco puede ser una ermitaña que nunca se exponga a la luz solar.- dijo antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de reclamar nada.

-Aun así ten cuidado, es verano y quiero estar seguro.- a pesar de su voz calmada, sus ojos seguían mirándola con desaprobación, haciéndola rodar los ojos.

-Bien, bien, como sea.- accedió para dejar el tema de lado. –Por cierto, cuando llegué a la choza de mi hermana me gritó mamá. ¡Me llamó mamá otra vez!- no pudo evitar presumir un poco, desbordada de felicidad.

-Bueno, si contamos sus monosílabos, me llamó papá doscientas veintiséis veces.- murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Las contaste… en serio?...- ¿contó todo ese balbuceó de su bebita en los últimos tres días?

-Me es inevitable contar, es un hábito arraigado. La mayoría de las veces lo hago inconscientemente. ¿Sabías que nuestra mocosa ya ha vivido más de diez millones de segundos?- volteó a ver a su hija con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que ella estaba muy ocupada mirando a las aves volando y silbando por aquí y por allá.

-¿D-de verdad? Wow, nunca lo habría imaginado.- gotitas corrieron por su sien de solo pensar en Senku contando todo eso, aunque sabía que había contado más de lo que nunca podría siquiera soñar con imaginar durante sus tres mil setecientos años petrificado.

Llegaron a su casa y de inmediato él se la quitó de los brazos, sonriendo enormemente.

-¡¿Creías que lo olvidé, mocosa?! ¡Es primero de agosto! ¡Cumpliste exitosamente tu cuarto mes de vida! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya hasta hablas y todo, en unos meses quizá hasta aprendas a caminar y ya no nos necesitarás para ni una mierda. Oh, creo que voy a llorar. Me siento viejo.- Kohaku rió entre dientes mientras su hija se carcajeaba ante los gestos exagerados que hacía su padre al hablarle de tonterías sin sentido. –Y escuche que estuviste llamando a tu madre. ¿No te apetece repetir tu primera palabra? ¿Y cuál fue tu primera palabra? "Papá", por supuesto. Vamos, seguramente puedes decirlo de nuevo. "Papá". ¿Puedes o es demasiado para ti? ¿La edad ya te volvió engreída y quieres que te ruegue?- ante eso, Kohaku se sorprendió cuando su hija dejó las risas y frunció el ceño, casi como si entendiera que estaba siendo desafiada. Torció la boca varias veces, pero solo alcanzó a decir "pa". –Oh, vamos. ¿Eso es todo? Estoy decepcionado. ¿La pequeña leona no puede decir papá? Papá. Dos silabas, cuatro letras, palabra oxítona, silaba tónica "pá", sinónimo de padre, progenitor, procreador, ¿te suena? Papá. Papá.- repitió insistentemente.

-Pa… Pa…-

-Eso no cuenta.- le dio un toquecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

-Pa… papá…- finalmente pronunció, haciendo a Senku sonreír complacido. –Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa.- ella también sonrió, volviendo a balbucear esa sola silaba.

Senku rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. –Ok, me conformó con eso. ¿Qué te parece un baño y unos masajes ahora? A ver sí te duermes y me dejas ir a trabajar. ¿Te apetece?-

-Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa…-

-Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Me das una mano con esto, leona?-

-Claro, claro.- no podía dejar de sonreír mientras los seguía escaleras arriba, presintiendo que este sería otro de esos días donde acabaría con el rostro adolorido de tanto sonreír por la ternura de su hermosa hijita.

Y claro, era bueno tener a Senku de buen humor a su lado. Todo se sentía mucho más feliz cuando él le devolvía la sonrisa.

.

Pasado el mediodía y sabiendo que este era el día en el que Tsukiku-chan cumplía cuatro meses de edad y mañana sería la fiesta, Yuzuriha marchó felizmente a la casa de la familia Ishigami para entregarles sus atuendos que había preparado especialmente para ellos en esta ocasión tan especial, esperando emocionada por la opinión de Kohaku sobre la ropa.

Ya conocía a Senku y sabía que él no se emocionaba fácilmente con nada que no sea ciencia, aun así esperaba que le gustará aunque sea un poco la ropa. Intentó hacer algo más de su estilo por esta vez.

Y claro, lo más divertido fue hacer la ropita para su linda sobrinita. No había nada que la emocionará más que ropa de bebé. ¡Era lo más adorable del mundo! Y requería un poco más de habilidad para bordar los trazos tan pequeños y hacerlo todo en la tela más suave. Pero claro, le encantaban los retos de artesanías, en especial lo que tuviera que ver con ropa ¡y más por su sobrinita, claro!

Llegó a la casa de la pequeña familia y se preocupó un poco al escuchar el llanto de la bebita incluso desde fuera de la casa. ¿Tal vez debería volver luego? ¿O tal vez Kohaku apreciaría un poco de ayuda? Senku debía estar trabajando a esta hora.

Un poco indecisa, golpeó la puerta.

Kohaku abrió rápidamente, con su bebita lloriqueando ruidosamente en sus brazos. Pareció aliviada de verla.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas! Por favor sostenla mientras me encargó de ese maldito pajarraco.-

-¿Pajarraco?- la miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se colgaba las bolsas a los hombros para luego tomar en brazos a la pequeña.

-Dejé la ventana abierta y se metió una estúpida ave gigante que vuela por todas partes, asustando a mi bebé. ¡Ya verá, la voy a azar!- nunca antes había visto tanta rabia en sus ojos, era una madre realmente protectora… tal vez un poquito exagerada.

-Tu papá y tu mamá no son tan diferentes después de todo ¿eh?- sonrió con condescendencia mirando a la bebita ahora más calmada pero todavía malhumorada. –Esperó que nunca te rompan el corazón o probablemente cometerán homicidio.- rió nerviosamente.

Se mantuvo fuera de la casa, escuchando a Kohaku maldecir y forcejear para atrapar al ave intrusa. Escuchó muchos saltos, algunos platos romperse, chillidos del ave, maldiciones que la hicieron sonrojarse y alejarse un poco más, sin querer que la niña escuche eso incluso si no podía entenderlo, y también golpes en la pared y objetos sospechosos siendo arrojados de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente el ave salió volando por la puerta, pasando por encima de la cabeza de Yuzuriha y arrancándole otro gritito de miedo a la bebita en lo que despegaba hacia el cielo a gran velocidad dejando varias plumas atrás.

-¡Maldito pajarraco, no creas que escaparás!- Kohaku salió gritando con un cuchillo en alto. -¡Te recuerdo perfectamente, te hice una cicatriz cerca del ojo! ¡La próxima vez que te vea voy a hacer una sopa contigo!- gritó con furia al ave que ya ni se veía de tan rápido que había huido. –Oh, lo siento mucho, bebé. Mamá no quiso gritar.- al ver a su hija inquieta, de inmediato suavizó el tono y le tendió los brazos. -¿Perdonas a mamá? Mamá es una tonta.- la tomó en brazos y la llenó de besos, finalmente cambiándole el gesto malhumorado por una linda sonrisita.

-Eso fue… interesante.- gotitas corrieron por la sien de la mujer de la era moderna. -¿Esa ave no las hirió, verdad?- le había visto unas garras de tamaño considerable.

-Claro que no, sí la hubiera tocado nunca la habría dejado ir.- la seriedad mortal en su voz hizo a Yuzuriha estremecerse un poco. –Y Senku probablemente habría arreglado una cacería para toda la especie.- se carcajeó, a lo que Tsukiku la imitó, soltando lindas risitas.

Yuzuriha retrocedió un paso, un poco intimidada por las risas adorablemente psicópatas de madre e hija.

-¿T-tal vez debería regresar en otro momento?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, estaba a punto de llevarla con Ruri-nee, pero puedo tomarme unos minutos mientras preparó el bolso con sus cosas. ¿Necesitabas algo?- inquirió curiosa mientras entraban a la casa, que estaba hecha un desastre cubierta de plumas del gran pájaro.

-Oh, quería mostrarte la ropa que preparé para que usen en la fiesta de mañana.- un poco de emoción volvió al pensar en eso.

-¿Es mañana? Vaya, creí que sería en otro par de días. Claro, me encantaría ver la ropa.- colocó la pequeña en su cuna y le dio uno de esos lindos sonajeros que su padre hizo para ella mientras guardaba varias de sus cosas en su bolso.

-Mira, mira. Preparé un lindo vestidito para ella.- sacó la ropita de la bolsa más pequeña. –Tiene tiras y la falda es un tutu, además le agregué algunos moños y flores de tela ¡se le vera adorable!- se derritió con solo imaginarla en el lindo vestidito rosa que le hizo.

Kohaku pareció tener pensamientos similares, por su sonrisa temblorosa y sus ojos brillantes.

-Es hermoso, y creo que irá muy bien con lo que tengo pensado.- alzó un dedo, intrigándola. –Ya le ha crecido bastante el cabello, y me muero de ganas de hacerle unas coletitas.- agitó los puños con emoción.

-¡Ohh, por favor déjame hacerle unas ligas para el cabello! ¡Se verá tan adorable!- ambas se derritieron con la imagen mental. –Puedo hacerlas muy rápido, te las entregaré mañana por la mañana.-

-De acuerdo, gracias.-

-Y mira, hice este vestido para ti.- sacó de otra bolsa un vestido largo hasta las rodillas con falda suelta y ajustado en la cintura por un gran moño blanco, con las tiras colgándose a un costado de los hombros en vez de sobre ellos, dejándolos expuestos. -¿Qué dices?-

-Se ve bien, gracias.- sabiendo que Kohaku no se emocionaba demasiado con la ropa linda para ella misma y que si no le gustará lo diría sinceramente, Yuzuriha asintió complacida.

-Y esta bolsa es para Senku-kun, esperó que no le disguste demasiado.- rió nerviosa, sabiendo que él odiaba la ropa elegante.

-Me aseguraré de darle la bolsa. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a ver a Ruri-nee?- preguntó mientras se cargaba el bolso de su hija al hombro para luego tomarla a ella en brazos, que solo se dedicó a seguir babeando su sonajero.

-Tengo que volver al taller, pero puedo acompañarte hasta cierta parte del camino.-

-¡Bien, vamos, entonces!-

Kohaku cubrió a la pequeña con una manta por el sol y ambas partieron, charlando alegremente todo el camino hasta la aldea, topándose con un par de trabajadores que las saludaron alegremente, en especial a la bebita que de nuevo estaba feliz de sonreírle a todo el mundo, derritiendo corazones por doquier.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de separar sus caminos, se toparon con Suika, Minami y Mirai.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- después de saludar a las mujeres, Minami se inclinó para ver mejor a Tsukiku, que de inmediato le sonrió. –Aww, qué princesa tan hermosa. ¿Te lo han dicho? Eres una cosita hermosa.- pellizcó una de sus mejillas suavemente.

-Vi muchos bebés mientras estaba en el hospital, pero Tsuki-chan es la bebita más linda que he visto.- dijo Mirai con una gran sonrisa, luego se sonrojó un poco. –Ehh… ¿puedo llamarla así, verdad?-

-Claro, no hay problema. Y gracias, ella es hermosa.- Kohaku la abrazó contra su pecho para llenar su frente de besos.

-Tsuki-chan es lindo, pero no olvidemos que una princesa necesita más respeto.- Minami guiñó un ojo, sonriendo traviesamente. –Ya he escrito artículos sobre ella en la primera revista del mundo de piedra. Tal vez en el próximo deberíamos pedir que la llamen Tsuki-sama.- rió. –O supongo que la forma más respetuosa de llamarla sería Ishigami Tsukiku Hime-sama.- rió divertida ante sus ocurrencias.

-Creo que Tsukihime-sama suena lindo.- opinó Suika, tomando una de las manitas de la bebita con las suyas.

-¡Ohh, Tsukihime suena muy lindo! ¿Te gusta hermosa?- Minami se inclinó sonriente hacia la pequeña. -¿Te gusta, Tsukihime?- en toda respuesta, ella solo le sonrió. –Tomaré eso como un sí.- rió divertida.

-Me gusta su nombre normal.- opinó Yuzuriha, aunque ella había sugerido "Tsukiko", pero sus padres decidieron que sería Tsukiku y la verdad le gustaba, ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla así.

-Pero claro, es un buen nombre, pero un apodo no hace daño ¿verdad, Tsukihime? Oh, no te molesta ¿verdad, Kohaku?-

-Para nada.- se encogió de hombros. –Pero debería irme ahora, necesito empezar a entrenar pronto.-

-¡Oh, claro, claro, nos vamos!- las tres se despidieron y Yuzuriha también decidió que era su turno de decir adiós, pues también tenía trabajo que hacer en su taller.

-Te veré mañana.- agitó una mano alegremente antes de alejarse y comenzar a dedicarse en el trabajo que debía terminar antes de partir en el barco.

Su humor se ensombreció un poco al pensar en lo cerca que estaba la fecha de partida.

Si no fuera tan importante su presencia en caso de estatuas rotas en pedacitos entonces también querría quedarse para apoyar a Ruri cuidando a la pobre bebita que estaría sin sus padres, pero no tenía más opción. Solo le quedaba aprovechar estas últimas semanas con ella antes de tener que partir inevitablemente.

.

Esa noche Senku llegó tarde a la casa, por lo que Tsukiku estuvo malhumorada la mayor parte de la tarde y cuando regresó ya no quiso separarse de él más que para comer, pero luego de eso volvió a exigir estar en brazos de su padre.

A pesar de que claramente lo cansaba sostenerla tanto tiempo, Senku no se quejó ni una sola vez y la sostuvo hasta que se durmió, acomodándola en su cesto y palmeando suavemente su pecho cuando se removió inquieta por un buen tiempo hasta que finalmente se quedó completamente tranquila y cómoda.

-Gracias por quedarte con ella, se nota que estás cansado.- Kohaku lo miró con una sonrisa conmovida mientras estiraba los brazos ahogando un bostezo.

-Te dije que no me agradezcas. Debó admitir que me agrada ser el centro de su atención.- sonrió ladinamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Bueno… buenas noches.-

-Oh, espera. Olvide darte esto.- tomó la bolsa que Yuzuriha le había dado para él y se le acercó para que la tomará. –Es tu traje para la fiesta de mañana.- explicó al verlo levantar una ceja con curiosidad.

-Ah, cierto. Casi lo olvidó.- suspiró con fastidio. –Tienen suerte de que nuestra mocosa sea tan sociable o los mandaría al diablo.- bufó. –Aunque han hecho un buen trabajo, incluso superando mis expectativas, así que no puedo quejarme mucho.- agregó suspirando.

-De todos modos lo harían, ya que Ryusui y Gen están detrás de esto.- sonrió con condescendencia.

-Tienes un punto allí.- sonrió, tomando la bolsa a regañadientes.

Mientras estaba en eso, sus manos se rozaron y Kohaku se tensó de pies a cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él hizo una pausa, mirándola de reojo por un segundo con una expresión mucho más seria que antes, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Tomó la bolsa y se retiró volviendo a desearle buenas noches sin mirar atrás, dejándola todavía congelada en su sitio, con las manos temblándole levemente sin tener idea de por qué estaba reaccionando así.

Oh, espera, sabía exactamente por qué estaba reaccionando así.

Quería tocarlo. Estaba desesperada por tocarlo. Y quería que la tocará también, quería terminar lo que no pudieron la otra noche, pero…

No debía.

Tomó aire y fue a recostarse a su cama con la vista fija en el cesto de su hijita durmiendo pacíficamente.

Siempre después de que hicieran el amor (o que tuvieran sexo, más bien) o estuvieran cerca de hacerlo, algo malo pasaba. Y todo era incómodo y ellos acababan distanciados y diciéndose cosas crueles o ella acababa llorando o embarazada o con temor de embarazarse otra vez ¡y eso solo hacía todo todavía más incómodo! Y estaba el trato. El trato que ella misma impuso sin darle opciones al respecto.

Quizá si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada aquella noche…

No, no, no. Hizo lo correcto. Seguía molesta con él en ese momento, y él dejó muy en claro que no pretendía que su matrimonio fuera real, aunque intentaría ser un mejor esposo. Pero él dijo que no quería que el matrimonio terminara "al menos por un par de años" así que claramente no tenía intenciones de ser marido y mujer para siempre, y era por eso que las personas se casaban ¿verdad? Para estar juntos por siempre. Eso era un matrimonio de verdad.

Él solo quería estar casado con ella por su hija, y quería intentar lo del sexo solo porque la deseaba también al menos físicamente y quería mantenerla contenta para que no se divorcien. Pero Kohaku creía firmemente que la parte del sexo solo complicaría todo como lo había hecho antes, así que solo debía tragarse sus ansias de él y dedicarse a cuidar a su hija. Ella era lo más importante, sin dudas.

Sí… tomó la decisión correcta. No tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse.

-"Tomé la decisión correcta, no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme". ¿Es eso lo que estás pensando, leona?- se congeló en su sitio al sentir de repente la boca de Senku pegada a su oído.

¡Ni siquiera lo notó entrar! ¿Tan pérdida en sus pensamientos estaba?

-¿S-Senku?- volteó a verlo boquiabierta, quedando con sus narices rozándose.

-Diez billones de puntos para ti. Adivinaste.- rió burlonamente. –Ahora, esta es la parte en la que me echas de una patada o bien me dejas hacerte lo que estuviste deseando los últimos días que te haga.- colocó sus manos directamente en sus muslos, subiendo su vestido de dormir acariciando sus piernas en el proceso de llegar a su cintura donde se detuvo.

Y entonces sus labios se encontraron con los suyos y ella gimió de inmediato, llevando sus manos a su nuca para jalarlo más contra ella mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para sentir su cuerpo completamente al ras con el suyo.

Sus besos y toques se volvieron más apasionados, enloqueciéndola por completo, y entonces su hija chilló.

Los chillidos de la bebita resonaron por toda la habitación y ella se sentó de golpe, con el rostro en llamas y completamente sola.

¿Fue solo un sueño?

Oh, cielo santo, era una maldita pervertida.

Suspirando profundamente, se levantó de la cama y cargó a su hija, meciéndola suavemente y cantándole a susurros ya que sentía que no tenía hambre, probablemente hizo algún ruido extraño mientras dormía y la asustó.

Ugh, eso era tan patético y triste.

Apenas su bebé se durmió fue a tomar una ducha para calmarse un poco y volvió a la cama para darle un segundo intento a dormir esperando no tener más sueños indecentes.

Esta vez se despertó por Senku llamando a su puerta diciéndole que iría a trabajar y que dejó el desayuno listo para ella.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la cama, mirando con una sonrisa a su hijita todavía dormida.

Hoy le harían una fiesta por sus cuatro meses, aunque estaba segura que era más para que todos se relajen un poco después del duro trabajo por el que tuvieron que pasar, pero sabía que se habían esforzado un poco más pensando en ella y eso era tan dulce que no le importaría en lo absoluto aburrirse en una larga fiesta con conversaciones ruidosas para contentarlos.

Tenía el presentimiento de que sería un gran día.

.

-¿Disculpen?- Ukyo alzó una ceja con incredulidad después de escuchar las palabras que Gen y Ryusui acababan de decirle.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. ¡Mi plan es innegablemente maravilloso!-

-Es innegablemente lo más estúpido que he escuchado.- negó con la cabeza. -¿Por qué Senku sentiría celos de mí?- honestamente ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando?

-Bueno, en un principio pensé en ofrecerme yo mismo para el trabajo.- comenzó a decir Ryusui con una mano en la barbilla. –Pero…-

-Senku-chan ya sabe que Ryusui-chan y yo nos aliamos para burlarnos de él, lo más seguro es que descubra nuestro plan sí es alguno de nosotros. Además que Kohaku-chan también sabe de nuestra fama de mujeriegos.- rió traviesamente.

-Y entonces pensamos ¡oye! ¿Quién es un hombre de reputación impecable que nunca escucharía los planes locos de Gen? El buen y noble Ukyo, por supuesto.- el capitán chasqueó los dedos.

-Y si ya saben que nunca escucharía sus planes desquiciados ¿entonces por qué creyeron que accedería a esto?- los miró con cansancio y resignación. –Además, Senku me conoce lo suficiente para saber que jamás intentaría coquetear con su esposa.- en serio, Gen hacía muchos planes estúpidos, pero este debía llevarse alguna especie de premio en el más tonto que pudo pensar.

-Vamos, solo te pedimos un baile con ella ¡solo un baile! Nosotros haremos el resto del trabajo.- ambos lo miraron suplicante. –Eres el único del que Senku-chan no sospecharía que esté siendo enviado por nosotros. ¡Eres indispensable!- exclamó Gen dramáticamente.

-Piensa en la felicidad de Senku y Kohaku-chan. ¡Piensa en los futuros hermanitos de Tsukiku-chan!-

-¿No quieres dejar a una niña tan adorable sin hermanos, verdad? ¡¿Cómo podrías ser tan cruel y descorazonado?!-

Ukyo negó con la cabeza ante sus lloriqueos infantiles, sin conmoverse en lo absoluto por sus argumentos sobreactuados.

Había notado a Senku un poco deprimido últimamente, pero en los últimos días su ánimo pareció mejorar así que suponía que estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con su esposa por su cuenta. No creía que fuera buena idea que metieran sus narices en esto por más que debía admitir que sonaba un poco divertido.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no deberían meterse en su vida privada. Déjenlos ser, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano resolverán todo lo que tengan que resolver por su cuenta.- ignorando sus suplicas, negó con la cabeza y se marchó de allí para adelantar un poco de trabajo en los ajustes finales del sistema del sonar en el barco.

Estuvo trabajando hasta que se acercó la hora de la fiesta para la princesita del reino de la ciencia y decidió ir a ayudar con los preparativos y decoraciones.

Finalmente llegó la hora y Kohaku se apareció muy puntualmente cargando a la pequeña Tsukiku, ambas con vestidos elegantes hechos por Yuzuriha. Senku debía estar dejando el trabajo a regañadientes ahora mismo y probablemente llegaría tarde.

Ryusui y Gen llegaron juntos y quisieron hablar con él, probablemente para insistir en sus tonterías otra vez, por lo que rápidamente se escabulló a hablar con unos aldeanos.

Sin embargo, al notar la sonrisa apagada de la esposa del líder del reino de la ciencia mientras hablaba con su hermana y sus amigos, no pudo evitar intrigarse un poco y preguntarse si realmente todo estaba bien entre los jóvenes padres. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo? No notó a Senku deprimido esa mañana cuando lo vio trabajando, si un poco distraído pero eso ya era normal en él desde que su hija nació.

Con eso en mente, prestó mucha atención a Senku cuando lo vio llegar, en especial cuando él y Kohaku cruzaron miradas.

Y con esa simple mirada la respuesta a lo que pasaba entre ellos fue tan dolorosamente obvia que Ukyo se llevó una mano a la frente, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

_Oh_, así que tenían _ese_ tipo de problemas de parejas.

Sip, definitivamente no era algo en lo que quisiera entrometerse.

Bebió nerviosamente su bebida, intentando ignorar su preocupación por el tema, pero al ver a Senku acercarse a Kohaku una vez terminó su conversación con su hermana no pudo evitar centrar su atención en ellos para escuchar su conversación perfectamente incluso estando a considerables metros de distancia con su excelente audición, ignorando las demás conversaciones, risas y la canción de la diva Lillian sonando de fondo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué todo el mundo está llamando Tsukihime a nuestra mocosa?- indagó él con fastidio, aunque su postura era rígida y sus ojos se desviaban al elegante vestido de su esposa cada que ella no prestaba atención.

Ugh, que incómodo era esto, pero no podía evitar ser una mamá gallina con sus amigos cuando sentía que tenían problemas que los superaban emocionalmente.

-Suika y Minami pensaron en apodarla así y parece que a los demás les gustó la idea.- contestó ella removiéndose incómoda pero con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida, algo raro en la normalmente siempre directa y muy sincera Kohaku. –Por alguna razón les gusta llamarla princesa, ya sabes.- agregó luego de una tensa pausa.

-Ah, sí, Ryusui empezó con esa mierda, creo.- suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento, momento mismo que Kohaku aprovechó para mirarlo de arriba a abajo, probablemente encontrándolo atractivo con un traje elegante.

Ugh, esto era realmente incómodo.

-¿Ah, sí? Creí que había sido Taiju o Gen.-

-Eso es porque no has escuchado a Ryusui presumir todo el tiempo ser el primero en haberla llamada así.- él rió entre dientes.

-Oh.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, evitando mirarse, y justo cuando parecía que Kohaku quería decir algo Tsukiku pareció aburrirse y empezó a balbucear las silabas "pa, pa, pa, pa" una y otra vez, llamando la atención de sus padres que volcaron la conversación completamente a ella desde ese momento.

El arquero entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su copa sin verla realmente.

Siempre fue más de escuchar que de observar, pero podía ser un buen observador cuando lo necesitaba, y también podía admitir cuando estaba equivocado.

No conocía tanto a Kohaku, ni tampoco era tan apegado a Senku como el resto de generales, pero era obvio de aquí a diez millas de distancia que esos dos necesitaban un empujoncito en la dirección correcta o se iban a quedar con esas _tensiones_ hasta que les estallará en las caras y probablemente de mala manera. Los dos eran adolescentes completamente inexpertos en el campo amoroso, después de todo. Y como tenían una hija lo mejor sería que resolvieran todo entre ellos lo antes posible.

Lo mejor y más maduro que podría hacer sería simplemente hablar con Senku al respecto cuando estuviera libre y aconsejarlo lo mejor que pudiera, pero por otro lado…

Sonrió divertido, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Gen y Ryusui.

A veces él también podía ser inmaduro cuando quería.

.

La fiesta estaba resultándole muy entretenida, Kohaku debía admitir eso incluso aunque no estaba de mucho humor para celebrar. Era lindo ver a su hija disfrutando de la atención que todos hacían llover sobre ella. Era bastante sociable y todos la adoraban, aunque eso no era ninguna sorpresa.

Eventualmente Tsukiku chilló por la atención de Francois y Kohaku quedó con los brazos libres, a lo que de inmediato Gen se le acercó invitándola a un baile aprovechando que algunas personas de la era moderna estaban tocando canciones alegres con instrumentos improvisados, aunque ella nunca fue mucho de bailar pero él insistió.

-No lo haces tan mal, Kohaku-chan, es solo dejarte llevar por el ritmo. Una persona tan pasional como tú no debería tener problemas.- le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola rodar los ojos. –Oh, pero parece que ya cambiaran el ritmo.- miró a donde Ryusui estaba hablando con los músicos probablemente para pedirles otra melodía. –Oww, es una canción lenta, este realmente no es mi tipo. ¿Tal vez deberías pedirle a tu querido esposo un baile?- tomándola de la muñeca, comenzó a arrastrarla donde Senku estaba hablando con Chrome y Ukyo, dejándola demasiado shockeada como para reaccionar y detenerlo, cosa que habría podido hacer fácilmente. -¡Oye, Senku-chan~! ¿No te parece que esta canción es perfecta para que bailen los padres de la celebrada? A Tsukihime-chan seguramente le encantaría que sus padres se diviertan en su fiesta ¿no crees?-

-Ni en tus sueños, mentalista.- afortunadamente, Senku fue rápido en rechazar esa idea absurda.

-Oh, vamos~ ¿no planeas desaprovechar una canción tan bella, verdad?-

-Lo pensaré en unos diez billones de años, muchas gracias.- le dio la espalda para volver a estar frente a Chrome y Ukyo. –Como les decía, respecto a los materiales de reserva…-

-En realidad, si no te molesta, Kohaku-chan, a mí me gustaría acompañarte en este baile.- interrumpiendo al científico, Ukyo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Ah?- los dos jóvenes padres lo miraron con la boca abierta.

-Me recuerda al baile de graduación que tuve en preparatoria. Sería bueno revivir el recuerdo.- le tendió una mano. –Aunque claro, sí te molesta puedo pedírselo a alguien más, pero no quisiera perderme más de la canción…-

-Oh, no, está bien, aunque no soy muy buena bailando.- aceptó su mano y volvió a la pista de baile con las otras parejas.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió complacido, colocando una mano respetuosamente en su cintura para guiarla un poco más al otro lado de la pista. –Ahora, podemos hablar mejor.-

-¿Hablar?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, disculpa, pero eso que dije hace un momento fue mentira.- ella lo miró sorprendida.

¿Ukyo mintiendo abiertamente? Estaba sorprendida.

-¿Te has estado juntando de más con Gen y Ryusui?- preguntó con ojos entrecerrados. No le sorprendería que esos dos idiotas hayan corrompido la mente del único hombre realmente caballeroso entre los cinco generales del reino científico.

-Algo por el estilo.- admitió con una risa nerviosa. –En realidad este es un plan suyo, pero insistí en que no lo haría a menos que te dijera la verdad, porque quiero saber tus sentimientos al respecto.- acercó su rostro al suyo para hablar más en susurros cuando otra pareja de baile se acercó demasiado.

-¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre Senku, por supuesto.- ante esa contestación, lo miró con la boca abierta, con un pequeño sonrojo comenzando a arderle en las mejillas. –Disculpa, créeme que no quiero entrometerme, pero parece que las cosas están un poco… bueno, parece que tienen mucho que resolver. Y eso, como sus amigos, nos preocupa.-

Ella bajó la mirada, todavía más sonrojada. ¿Tanto se le notaba en la cara lo confundida y pérdida que se sentía respecto a Senku?

-Bueno, es difícil llevar un matrimonio falso, ya sabes.- sonrió dolorosamente. –Más cuando uno ama y el otro no.- las palabras salieron casi inconscientemente, sorprendiéndola incluso a ella por lograr decirlo.

¿Era esta la primera vez que admitía en voz alta que amaba a Senku? Ni siquiera se lo había admitido a ella misma hasta hace poco.

-Amor incorrespondido, un gran tormento para las generaciones jóvenes en mi época.- Ukyo suspiró, todavía guiándola por la pista de baile. –Para muchos, eso era lo único en lo que tenían que preocuparse, en vez de sobrevivir inviernos y evitar guerras.-

Ella amplió los ojos. ¿De verdad la vida llegó a ser tan simple para algunas personas en la era moderna que solo tenían que preocuparse por algo como el amor incorrespondido? Eso la hacía sentir como sí su problema amoroso con Senku que tanto la dañaba fuera una insignificancia frente a otros problemas como la posible batalla que les esperaba o la inminente despedida con su hija por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-No puedo imaginarlo.- admitió un poco abrumada. –Los inviernos siempre han sido una preocupación en el fondo de mi mente. De hecho una de las cosas que más me detenía a la hora de tomar mi decisión de sí acompañarlos en el barco o no fue que probablemente mi bebé tendría que pasar su primer invierno sin mí.- apretó los labios ante la idea tan horrible. –A comparación, supongo que no debería ser tan quejumbrosa respecto a mi situación con Senku.- suspiró. –Los sentimientos no matan a nadie.-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, los sentimientos guían todo, son una parte importante de nuestra humanidad.- miró al techo por un momento, antes de bajar la mirada y sonreírle. –Es normal que te sientas mal por no sentirte correspondida. Pero… ¿estás tan segura de que él no te corresponde?- indagó con calma.

-Ah, Ukyo, estamos hablando de Senku aquí…-

-Y Senku también tiene sentimientos, también es humano, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Tú eres la que más lo ve con su hija, sabes que detrás de toda esa lógica y desinterés se esconde una gran persona. Una persona tan capaz de enamorarse como cualquier otra… Bueno, tal vez no tanto como cualquier otra, pero creo que hice mi punto aquí.- se corrigió al ver su mirada escéptica.

-Sí, sé que él no es tan bastardo sin sentimientos como puede parecer, pero…- su gesto entristeció mientras recordaba sus múltiples rechazos, sus muchas palabras crueles, lo difícil que era la convivencia cuando sus sentimientos estaban de por medio. –Sé que no siente lo mismo. Gracias por preocuparte, pero sé que él y yo estamos mejor como amigos así que solo voy a olvidarlo y ya.-

-¿Con qué eso crees?- suspiró. –Sabes, una vez tuve la desgracia de escucharlos mientras, uh… tenían un… "encuentro nocturno"…-

Ante ese comentario tan repentino, Kohaku se confundió.

¿Encuentro nocturno? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba e…?...

_Oh… _

_ Oh, mierda. _

Su rostro se volvió tan rojo que por un momento temió que su cerebro iba a fundirse por sobrecalentamiento ¡y para colmo el miserable de Ukyo tuvo el descaro de sonreír!

Ugh, definitivamente iba a matar a Gen y Ryusui por esto ¡ellos lo corrompieron y moldearon a su imagen y semejanza!

-¡¿P-p-por qué di-dices algo como e-e-e-eso ahora?!- gritó en un susurro, total y ridículamente avergonzada.

-Discúlpame, créeme que en circunstancias normales nunca lo habría dicho, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para volver a hacer que te sonrojes.-

-¿Y por qué demonios querrías hacer eso?-

-Porque…- sonrió misteriosamente. –Cada vez que te sonrojas, incluso con todo el ruido del lugar, las conversaciones, los pasos, la música y las risas… escuchó los dientes de Senku crujir desde el otro lado de esta enorme tienda de campaña.- reveló triunfante.

Ella se congeló de pies a cabeza, justo en el mismo momento en el que la melodía paraba y cambiaba a otra más alegre.

-Disculpa ¿qué?- preguntó casi sin voz, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de voltear en dirección a Senku, Ukyo tomó su barbilla, impidiéndoselo.

-Intenta no mirar o sabrá que estamos hablando de él y sospechará mis verdaderas intenciones. E incluso sí miras lo verás observando cualquier cosa menos a nosotros. Es un hombre muy precavido, casi no deja escapar nada. Casi.- sonrió divertido. –Ahora que tomé tu barbilla exhaló con fuerza y empezó a rasgar su vaso con las uñas, creo que quiere golpearme y tal vez lo haría si fuera más fuerte.- negó con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad está… de verdad está…?...- se sonrojó profundamente, sin poder ni decirlo.

-¿Celoso? Sí, bastante. ¿Sigues estando segura de que tu amor es incorrespondido?- soltó su barbilla y tomó su mano, guiándola de regreso a donde estaba Senku dándoles la espalda, pero incluso ella notaba la rigidez en sus hombros.

-Pero…- no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Es que… ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-No voy a interferir más, pero realmente te recomiendo que hables con él.- le palmeó el hombro con otra de sus sonrisas amables antes de dirigirse a donde Chrome estaba mirando con extrañeza a Senku. –Bueno ¿continuamos nuestra conversación?- preguntó cómo sí nada.

Para colmo de los colmos, Senku estrelló su vaso en la mesa delante de él y se puso de pie de golpe, casi tirando la silla, quedando cara a cara con el chico de más edad pero de menor estatura.

Se miraron en silencio por un momento, Ukyo con completa calma y Senku también, pero el pequeño tic en la punta de su ceja y lo apretado de su mandíbula delataba que de calmado no tenía nada en ese momento.

-Continuaremos la conversación mañana.- dijo el científico finalmente, con más brusquedad que la de costumbre. –Tengo que ir con mi hija ahora. ¿Sí recuerdas que tengo una hija, verdad? Acabas de bailar con la madre de mi hija.- se cruzó de brazos, su tono completamente relajado contrastando con el desprecio brillando en sus ojos.

-Lo recuerdo, por supuesto.- Ukyo le sonrió con calma. –Disculpa, no pretendía robarte tiempo con tu hija, ni robarte _nada_.- recalcó. –Pero tal vez quieras dejar de perder el tiempo para no tener que volver a preocuparte por eso.- llevó una mano a su gorra y la alzó levemente. –Hablamos luego.- dijo a modo de despedida antes de sentarse junto a un más que confundido Chrome.

Si Ukyo no hubiera hablado con ella antes, Kohaku probablemente se sentiría tan confundida como el ex hechicero ahora, pero después de esa conversación solo pudo mirar con la boca abierta a Senku, que se estremeció un poco al ver su mirada fija.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, leona?- preguntó con cautela, alejándose de la mesa para caminar junto a ella hacia donde estaba Tsukiku siendo mimada por Francois y Suika.

-N-no…- solo alcanzó a murmurar, más confundida que nunca antes en su vida.

Se frotó los brazos mientras lo veía cargar a su hija, resistiendo el impulso de abordarlo y sacudirlo por los hombros para obligarlo a decirle qué es lo que sentía por ella realmente.

Estaba muy confundida, verdaderamente muy confundida.

No obstante, se mordió la lengua cuando su hijita le tendió los brazos y se abofeteó para solo centrarse en ella y en las personas acercándose para mimarla, sonriendo sinceramente ante el cariño que mostraban a su hija pero con las palabras de Ukyo resonando en el fondo de su mente todo el tiempo, sin dejarla olvidar lo ansiosa que estaba por una respuesta a sus dudas.

¿Podría ser cierto que estaba celoso? ¿Podría ser verdad que ella… era correspondida? Se sentía tan irreal el solo pensarlo… Senku correspondiendo a sus sentimientos… qué locura.

El corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente en su pecho y su hija adormilada contra su torso levantó la mirada casi con curiosidad al sentirlo, pero le frotó la espalda y tarareó un poco, logrando dormirla.

Al ver esto, Ruri se le acercó con una sonrisa.

-Te ves exhausta. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella esta noche también? Tengo otro biberón preparado y te llamaré sí algo pasa. Sí quieres, claro.- propuso con una sonrisa.

-Ehh… le preguntaré a Senku.- carraspeó, buscándolo con la mirada y haciéndole una seña cuando lo vio a pocos metros de ellas hablando con Taiju y Yuzuriha. Él se acercó de inmediato. –Ruri-nee pregunta sí puede llevar a Tsukiku con ella esta noche.-

-Bueno, mientras más noches pase allá mejor, pero tú tienes la última palabra, leona.-

-Umm…- la verdad prefería tener a su hija con ella, pero por otro lado… esta podría ser su oportunidad para hablar con Senku. –S-sí, supongo que es mejor que se acostumbre más a estar allá.-

-Será mejor que te la lleves ahora, la fiesta se está saliendo de control.- Senku miró con desaprobación a los borrachos cantando a todo pulmón al otro lado de la gran tienda. –Yo también pensaba irme ahora.-

-Y-yo también.- murmuró Kohaku nerviosamente, provocando que la miraran con extrañeza. –T-tengo sueño, además de todos modos no puedo beber alcohol ni nada.- tosió incómodamente.

Sonriendo con comprensión, su hermana tomó a la bebita en brazos y les deseó buenas noches antes de marcharse, a lo que sus guardias la siguieron inmediatamente.

Kohaku dio un adiós general a todos y se fue siguiendo a Senku, ignorando las miradas pícaras que le lanzaron Gen y Ryusui, pero agradeciendo la sonrisa de apoyo que Ukyo le envió seguramente para que tomara valor.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Senku esta misma noche, ya estaba decidida.

Fueron todo el viaje hasta su casa en silencio, y ella intentó no lamentar haber dejado a su hijita con Ruri al sentir su falta en sus brazos. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su esposo falso para poder dormir tranquila esa noche, incluso sí… incluso sí decía que no sentía lo mismo, necesitaba escucharlo. Después de lo que pasó esta noche, necesitaba saber qué pasaba por su mente.

Llegaron a la casa y él se quitó el chaleco de inmediato, arrojándolo a su suerte en medio de la sala. Ella se quitó sus tacones y las medias largas, en parte solo haciendo tiempo para juntar el valor para hablar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo.

-Buenas noches, leona, me largó a mi habitación.- dijo en medio de un bostezo, ya subiendo las escaleras.

-E-espera…- de inmediato lo siguió, logrando tomar su muñeca en medio del pasillo, muy cerca de las puertas de sus habitaciones. –Espera, Senku. Necesito hablar contigo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Algo de la mocosa?-

-No, algo sobre… nosotros.- tragó saliva, apartando la mirada.

Él se tensó de inmediato, mirándola con desconfianza. Rápidamente se zafó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres hablar sobre nosotros? ¿Es por tu estúpido trato? ¿Ya llegamos a la parte de encontrar "alguna otra persona con la que quiera casarse o mantener algún tipo de relación romántica"? ¿Vas a pedirme el divorcio otra vez?- su tono era más ácido que el ácido sulfúrico mismo mientras repetía las palabras exactas de sus condiciones.

-¿Eh? No. ¿Por qué demonios dices…?... Oh.- abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Podría ser verdad que él…? –Senku… ¿estás celoso?- preguntó con una mirada expectante.

-¿Celoso?- se crispó de pies a cabeza. –Pff, ¿y de qué demonios estaría celoso? ¿Sí escuchas lo que estás diciendo?- rascó su oreja con completa indiferencia. –Ve al grano ¿de qué quieres hablar? Que sea rápido, estoy cansado.-

Kohaku bajó la mirada. Realmente sonaba a que no le importaba. ¿Y por qué debería importarle? Que haya querido acostarse con ella una vez no significaba que correspondiera a sus insignificantes y estúpidos sentimientos. Pero… se había prometido hablar con él y no iba a dar marcha atrás de ningún modo.

-No… supongo que no estarías celoso.- sonrió dolorosamente. –Pero necesito estar segura.- apretó los puños.

Él la miró con intriga, confusión y tal vez un poco de cautela.

-¿Segura de qué?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Necesito sacar esto de mi pecho, Senku.- tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. –Solo… intenta no ser tan cruel esta vez.- oh, mierda, esto iba a dolerle. Iba a doler mucho. –Senku…- cerró los ojos, sin querer mirarlo mientras decía esto. –Yo…- debía decirlo, no había marcha atrás. –Yo…- debía hacerlo, ahora o nunca. -Yo te...- antes de que pudiera decirlo, él colocó un dedo en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con su rostro más serio que nunca.

Oh… así que ni siquiera iba a dejarla hablar.

Honestamente, eso dolía más que un rechazo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero él solo sonrió suavemente.

-Mira… te estoy tocando. Eso rompe tu condición ¿verdad?- ella lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué decía eso ahora? –No tocarte nunca, _nunca._ Dormir en otra habitación. Que esto durará básicamente hasta que tú quieras. No faltarte al respeto. Ser amigos. Esas fueron las condiciones. Y las he cumplido lo mejor que he podido, no he dejado de tenerlas en cuenta ni por un segundo.- ella lo miró impresionada, aunque sin entender por qué estaba diciendo eso ahora. –Mírate, no entiendes una mierda.- rió entre dientes. –No entiendes nada lo mucho que odie que me dijeras ese montón de mierda.- apartó su mano de ella, acercándose tanto que sus narices se encontraron. –Kohaku, sé que me amas.- dijo de pronto, dejándola con la boca abierta. –Es absurdamente obvio, cualquiera con más de medio cerebro se daría cuenta. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, tal vez desde antes de que tú te des cuenta.- se encogió de hombros, apartándose un poco. –Y no, lo siento mucho, pero no te amo.- negó con la cabeza.

Eso fue suficiente, las lágrimas se le escaparon de inmediato, tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que un sollozo las acompañó, sacudiéndole todo el cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la boca, dándose vuelta con rapidez para que no le viera el rostro miserable que debía tener ahora.

-Oh.- dijo en medio de un sollozo, volviendo a cubrirse la boca al segundo siguiente. –Y-ya veo… yo…- volvió a cubrir su boca cuando otro sollozo se le escapó sin querer. Mierda, ¿por qué estaba llorando tanto? Ya sabía que diría eso. No importa el pequeño rincón de esperanza que tenía esperando que sintiera lo mismo, sabía que acabaría así.

De pronto sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura desde atrás y su barbilla apoyarse en su hombro, haciéndola tensarse de pies a cabeza y contenerse de encajarle un codazo en la mandíbula solo porque no quería matarlo por accidente.

-No… no puedo decir que te amo, te estaría mintiendo.- ok, tal vez debería darle ese codazo de todos modos. –Pero… no puedo negar que me gustas.- reveló de golpe, congelándola a medio camino de pisarle el pie para que la dejé ir.

-¿Qué?- volteó a verlo, solo para encontrarlo con su rostro completamente enterrado en su cuello.

-Me gustas. Me atraes. Me siento emocional y sexualmente atraído hacia ti. No diría que es amor, honestamente me da nauseas pensar en esa palabra, pero… sí, te deseo. Y no solo para tener sexo contigo, aunque también quiero eso, y mucho, pero también quiero…- gruñó en su cuello, claramente odiando tener que decir cada palabra de esto. –Quiero toda esa mierda de estar contigo solo porque sí ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero que te la pases llorando por los rincones creyendo que no me importas.- de repente la soltó y la tomó por los hombros, girándola para enfrentar su rostro absurdamente sonrojado con su rostro absurdamente cargado de fastidio. –No puedo decir que te amo, Kohaku. Pero quiero que te quedé algo muy claro.- tomó aire profundamente, frunciendo el ceño al máximo con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y mirarla seriamente. –Tú y Tsukiku me jodieron la vida ¿de acuerdo? Las dos son insoportables, molestas, y chillonas. Las dos me dan dolores de cabeza y no me dejan dormir por las noches. Las dos voltearon por completo mi mundo y lo odio, pero aparentemente soy un jodido masoquista porque también me fascina y pensar en estar sin ustedes me hace querer lanzarme a un pozo de ácido sulfúrico. ¿Te quedó claro o tengo que decir más mierdas incómodas que no quiero decir para convencerte?- en toda respuesta, lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Kohaku, haciéndolo gemir con fastidio. -¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente? Si quieres esa mierda del amor tendrás que esperar, no puedo simplemente…- ahora ella posó un dedo en su boca, callándolo.

-Senku, no.- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo temblorosamente. –No sigas. Es suficiente.- él la miró confundido, con un toque de temor que terminó de derretirle el corazón. –Para ser honesta me convenciste con el "me gustas" pero gracias por el discurso.- rió llena de alegría, sin poder creer que haya dicho todo eso.

Sus ojos se iluminaron tanto que reflejaron los suyos incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, y entonces también rió.

-Bueno, mierda. Podrías haberlo dicho antes. Me hubieras ahorrado mucha saliva.- bajó sus manos de sus hombros a su cintura. –Ahora… ¿tengo que rogarte por sexo o podemos ir directamente a la habitación, teniendo en cuenta que anoche te morías por lanzarte encima de mí?- Kohaku resopló, con el rostro en llamas una vez más.

-Senku, la próxima vez ahórrate tus palabras y solo bésame o terminarás con una bofetada en vez de sexo ¿quieres?-

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- sonrió traviesamente antes de unir su boca con la suya.

Ambos gimieron y de inmediato pegaron sus cuerpos al ras, queriendo sentir cada centímetro de piel. Aunque claro, tendrían que deshacerse de la ropa primero.

Enviando una disculpa mental a Yuzuriha, rompió la camisa de Senku sin contemplaciones mientras tiraba con fuerza bruta su vestido hacia abajo, rasgándolo un poco en el proceso.

Senku gruñó algo ilegible al sentir sus pechos expuestos (no había estado usando sujetador) contra su torso desnudo, y de repente se separó, confundiéndola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Espera, tenemos que ir a nuestra habitación por si algo pasa con la mocosa y Ruri llama, y necesito un condón de la habitación que me asignaste de castigo.- casi corrió a su puerta, internándose en su cuarto.

-¿Condón? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Nuestro nuevo mejor amigo.- sonrió descaradamente mientras salía de su habitación sosteniendo un pequeño paquete cuadrado con algo redondo dentro.

Ignorando su rostro confundido, tomó su mano y la jaló a su habitación, ambos dispuestos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaa! :D

Esto fue muy dificil TTnTT

Ademas lo iba a subir ayer pero mi internet estuvo portandose como una perra y no me dejaba hacer nada u.ú

Finalmente hubo confesión uwu Espero q me haya quedado bien QwQ

Ojala les haya gustado! Disculpen la tardanza y recuerden q los amo con todo el kokoro!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	19. Chapter 19

**Baby Stone**.

Capítulo diecinueve: Perdón en el mundo de piedra.

Ruri despertó al escuchar el llanto de su sobrinita y rápidamente se despertó y corrió hacia ella, cargándola suavemente en sus brazos. Eso la calmó un poco, pero claramente tenía hambre y sus ojitos se paseaban ansiosos por la habitación, probablemente buscando a su madre o a su padre.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras despertaba a su padre para que prepare un biberón para ella. Había aprendido por las malas que no le gustaba que la deje sola ni para preparar su alimento, aunque este era un problema que no tenía con Kohaku. Tal vez porque sabía que no tenía a sus padres cerca o porque ella tenía un sexto sentido para saber cuándo algo le disgustaba o no a su pequeñita.

Era muy temprano todavía, y sabía que Senku y Kohaku debían estar agotados, así que intentó tener a la niña lo más posible pero no pasó mucho hasta que empezó a lloriquear desconsolada.

Justo cuando estaba colocándole las mantas para llevarla con sus padres, Francois se apareció en su casa de la nada, sobresaltándola un poco.

-El amo Ryusui me ha dicho que Senku-sama se ha estado sintiendo muy cansado últimamente, así que pensé que podría quedarme con la niña por unas horas para darle más tiempo de descansar adecuadamente, sí es que comienza a llorar.-

-Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte.- sonrió dulcemente. –Muy bien, pero debería llamar a Kohaku para que no se preocupe, ya que suelo llevársela alrededor de esta hora.- se acercó al teléfono después de darle a la bebita.

-No hace falta…- murmuró Francois, provocando que la mire con confusión. –Pero sí insiste, por favor prosiga.- meció con suavidad a la pequeña ya completamente calmada en sus brazos.

Asintiendo, Ruri llamó de inmediato al teléfono que poseía su hermana.

-¿Kohaku? ¿Estás despierta?- habló por el micrófono. Sorprendentemente ella no contestó de inmediato como acostumbraba y por un momento se preocupó pero entonces escuchó un golpe sordo y ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada. -¿Kohaku?- repitió extrañada.

Finalmente, le contestó.

-¡R-Ruri-nee! Lo siento, ¿pasó algo con mi bebé? Voy a ir de inmediato, solo dame…-

-No, no, solo quería decirte que Francois se ofreció a cuidarla por un par de horas porque Ryusui-san dice que Senku-san no ha estado descansando adecuadamente. ¿Estás bien con eso, verdad?- sabía que quería estar más tiempo con su hija por su pronta partida.

La respuesta tardó bastante en llegar, provocando que volviera a llamar su nombre con preocupación.

-¡S-sí, no ha-hay ningún problema! Yo también estoy un poco… ah… un poco cansa-cansada…- tartamudeó un poco.

-Oh, en ese caso me alegra. Pero… ¿estás bien? Te oyes un poco agitada.- ¿no estaría enferma ahora, verdad? Eso sería muy malo para la bebita y también para su entrenamiento y sus planes de marcharse el próximo mes.

-Claro, me siento…- hizo una pausa un poco demasiado larga. -Me siento muy bien…- suspiró profundamente.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres que vaya a prepararte un poco de té?- no pudo evitar preocuparse por su linda hermanita.

-¡N-no! D-de verdad, estoy bien. Estoy perfectamente. Solo que acabó de despertar y estaba preocupada de que Tsukiku me necesitará, pero me alivia que esté con Francois y contigo así que volveré a dormir un poco más antes de entrenar.- habló esta vez sonando perfectamente, pero entonces de repente soltó un pequeño chillido.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- se llevó una mano al pecho, muy preocupada.

-S… sí…- sonó sin aliento. ¿Estaría mintiendo? Pero ¿por qué lo haría? –Solo… un… un pajarraco acaba de entrar por la ventana, como la otra vez. Realmente me… realmente me sobresaltó. Voy a ir a sacarlo, así que… ¿adiós?-

-Ya veo.- alzó una ceja con incredulidad, pero decidió que realmente no tenía porque estarle mintiendo. Tal vez solo siguiera medio dormida. –Cuidaremos muy bien de tu bebé, tú descansa.-

-Gracias… Ruri-nee…- ahora su voz sonó más baja. –M-me voy… ah… ah… ahora. Me voy ahora. Gracias, muchas gracias, adiós.- la línea quedó en silencio.

Ruri se quedó confundida y hasta un poco preocupada, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Francois para ayudarla a cuidar de la bebita. Ya cuando la llevara de regreso a casa se aseguraría de que su hermana esté bien.

.

-Mmm…- Kohaku se abrazó más al pecho de Senku, diciéndose a sí misma que debería levantarse de la cama pero sin querer hacerlo ni un milímetro.

-Kohaku…- la mano de Senku estaba en un lugar que normalmente la haría sonrojar de no ser por todas las cosas que acababan de hacer. –Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme aquí otro par de horas, la mocosa no aceptará estar sin nosotros mucho más tiempo.- murmuró somnoliento. No habían dormido mucho.

-Lo sé… también quiero ir con ella.- suspiró, levantándose de la cama lentamente hasta acabar sentada. –Ya es bastante tarde.-

-Son casi las diez, también necesito ir a trabajar en el barco pronto. Muchos tendrán resaca y no sé si los otros podrán controlarlos para trabajar.- él también se sentó con lentitud, frotándose los ojos.

Ella lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar reír al ver su cabello incluso más desordenado que de costumbre, aunque luego se preocupó un poco al ver unos cuantos arañazos y leves moretones con la forma de sus dedos en su espalda y hombros. Ups, mierda, y eso que intentaba controlar su fuerza durante sus… encuentros. Y él normalmente la advertía cuando apretaba de más.

-Oh, Senku, lo siento mucho por eso.- llevó sus manos a su clavícula, rozando la punta de los dedos sobre el comienzo de las marcas. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba lastimando?- frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

-Primero, porque no era lo suficientemente doloroso para que quiera interrumpirnos en pleno orgasmo.- dijo con indiferencia, mientras que ella se sonrojó hasta las orejas. –Segundo, como te dije, me has convertido en un masoquista, así que hasta lo estaba disfrutando.- sonrió descaradamente, haciéndola sonrojar todavía más. –Y tercero, con eso estamos a mano.-

-¿A mano? ¿Por qué dices eso?- empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Ya lo verás.- se levantó de la cama de pronto, completamente desnudo. Ella no chilló esta vez, pero se puso incluso más roja mientras observaba con interés mal disimulado como se vestía. -¿Qué te parece sí desayunamos algo rápido antes de ir con ella? No sé tú pero me muero de hambre.- masculló mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello para arreglarlo un poco.

-C-claro…- también pasó las manos por su cabello nerviosamente y se colocó su vestido para entrenar antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación. Sin embargo, mientras bajaban por las escaleras, rápidamente notó que Senku no le estaba siguiendo el paso muy bien. Caminaba muy lento y de forma extraña. -¿Estás bien? Caminas raro.- señaló preocupada.

Su gesto se agrió considerablemente.

-Esto es tu culpa.- gruñó entre dientes. –Bueno, en realidad mía, no debería haber insistido en hacerlo apenas despertamos también.- rió entre dientes. –Pero como estabas desnuda inclinada de esa manera tan absurdamente provocadora hablando por el teléfono me fue imposible contenerme, así que en última instancia es tu culpa.- encogió los hombros mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-No me importa quién tiene la culpa. ¿Quieres que te cargue?- sonrió burlonamente, sabiendo que eso no le gustaría al muy orgulloso.

-No, gracias.- la miró con irritación, solo para terminar ambos riendo como idiotas. –Ya, ya, vamos a desayunar de una vez. Estoy bien.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Prepararé algo de lo que me enseñó Francois.-

-Solo no quemes la cocina.-

Luego de dedicarle una mala mirada, aunque divertida en el fondo, se puso manos a la obra y la comida le salió lo suficientemente decente para comer dos platos antes de partir en busca de su hijita.

Apenas salir y pasar una zona muy concurrida donde los trabajadores estaban buscando materiales, Kohaku de inmediato notó las miradas fijas de todas las personas con las cuales se topaban. Normalmente saludaban o daban los buenos días, pero esta vez todos con los que se encontraba los miraban con la boca abierta, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Algunos miraban de ella a Senku con incredulidad y los rostros un poco rojos. Eso empezó a ponerla realmente nerviosa. Era casi como si supiera lo que habían hecho anoche. Pero no podía ser ¿verdad? Estaba casi segura de que no gritó tan fuerte… casi.

Para colmo Senku parecía perfectamente tranquilo, hasta sonreía con suficiencia y descaro, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas. ¿O tal vez solo estaba imaginando todo? ¿Se perdió de algo? Antes de llegar a la aldea, él de pronto le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito decirle algo a los otros generales antes de ir con Tsukiku. Vamos a desviarnos un poco antes ¿estás bien con eso?-

-Oh, claro, no hay problema.- aunque un poco confundida, cambiaron el rumbo hacia la sala de reuniones improvisada.

Al llegar allí encontraron a Gen, Ryusui y Ukyo. Apenas notaron su presencia, los tres lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas por el piso, mientras que la sonrisa arrogante de Senku solo creció al igual que la confusión de Kohaku.

-Que bueno verte aquí, Ukyo.- por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban fijos solo en el arquero a pesar de que se suponía que quería hablar con los generales y no solo él. –Lamentó no haberme presentado más temprano, pero Kohaku y yo estábamos… ocupados.- el descaro en sus palabras era tan evidente que Kohaku volteó a verlo con su rostro prácticamente en llamas.

¡¿Por qué estaba hablando así en presencia de sus amigos más chismosos y entrometidos?! Y Ukyo tampoco tenía porque escuchar esto. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Mientras Ryusui y Gen seguían con las mandíbulas por el piso, Ukyo finalmente se recuperó de la sorpresa y carraspeó, incómodo.

-No te preocupes, manejamos bien las cosas aquí. Sí quieres estar más tiempo con tu hija todavía podemos hacernos cargo de la situación.- mantuvo sus ojos en cualquier lugar que no fueran ellos mientras hablaba.

-Estamos yendo por ella, pero quería dejar las cosas claras.- de repente sus ojos se volvieron cortantes como filosas katanas. -¿Todo quedó claro, Ukyo?-

Ukyo suspiró, asintiendo.

-Claro, claro. Luego tengo algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo. Bueno, tenemos.- miró de reojo a Gen y Ryusui, que se estremecieron un poco, finalmente recogiendo sus quijadas del suelo. –No tenías ni tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ve con tu hija ahora. Luego hablamos.- por una vez, fue Senku quien se confundió un poco, pero finalmente solo pudo asentir.

-Muy bien. Hablaremos luego. Nos vamos ahora.- tomó su mano en la suya, para su gran sorpresa, y la arrastró fuera de allí.

Ella lo miró confundida, sin haber entendido qué demonios fue todo eso. Pero entonces recordó.

Oh, cierto. Técnicamente esto había pasado por una conspiración de Gen y Ryusui que convencieron a Ukyo de intentar darle celos a Senku para descubrir si ella le gustaba, por lo que entendió.

¿Tal vez debería decirle a Senku que todo fue un plan y no tenía nada que temer? Mmm… no, mejor no. Ellos ya habían quedado en que hablarían, así que respetaría eso. Eran amigos cercanos, después de todo. Lo mejor era que resolvieran las cosas entre ellos, no quería que Senku se molestará con ellos porque después de todo es gracias a su intromisión que él le confesó su verdadero sentir.

Cuando el recuerdo de ese momento le vino a la mente, una sonrisa de lo más cálida y feliz invadió sus rasgos y apretó suavemente la mano de Senku todavía sujetando la suya, entrelazando sus dedos por un momento.

Él volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al llegar a la aldea soltó su mano, haciéndola suspirar.

La verdad es que no quería entrometidos preguntando por su relación por el momento, pero también le gustaría el no tener que preocuparse por eso en lo absoluto. Pero bueno… todo a su tiempo.

Por desgracia los aldeanos tuvieron la misma razón que los demás al verlo, tal vez hasta peor. Se sobresaltaban y retrocedían con los rostros muy rojos, los señalaban y murmuraban. Realmente comenzó a inquietarse, pero olvidó todo al ver a su hija a lo lejos en la torre de la sacerdotisa siendo arrullada por Francois y Ruri.

De inmediato corrió allá dejando atrás a Senku que aunque estaba disimulando muy bien todavía caminaba lento.

Una vez tuvo a su hija en brazos nada le importó, ni siquiera el rostro desencajado y muy ruborizado de Ruri al verla.

-K-Kohaku…- la llamó lentamente, haciéndola dejar de hacer caras-tontas para hacer reír a su sonriente bebita.

-¿Qué pasa, Ruri-nee?-

-Emm… ¿qué tienes en… el cuello…?- ante esa pregunta, Kohaku se congeló. –Y en… las piernas… y en…- señaló el área de su escote.

Bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, notando las muy visibles aunque pequeñas marcas en su piel. Chupetones. Uno en su escote, otro en su pecho, dos en su cuello y uno en cada pierna, justo en las porciones de piel que el corte de su vestido dejaba a la vista.

Su rostro se volvió tan rojo que por un momento temió que le estallaría la cabeza, pero no fue solo por vergüenza, no. Estaba tan avergonzada como enojada ahora mismo. ¡Senku se las pagaría por esto!

-Disculpa.- todavía con el rostro en llamas, murmuró un leve agradecimiento a Francois y se marchó con su hija en brazos, topándose a Senku todavía a medio camino en el puente. Espero a que termine de cruzar antes de empezar a gritarle. -¡Senku, bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así?! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué todos me miraban raro! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- le gritó a susurros, sin querer sobresaltar a su linda bebita que solo parecía mirarlos con curiosidad mientras chupaba su pulgarcito.

-Te dije que con esto estábamos a mano ¿o no?- sonrió descaradamente, pero ella solo le dedicó una mirada asesina. –Vamos, leona. Ni que fuera la gran cosa, así todos ya sabrán que somos un matrimonio de verdad ahora.- rascó su oreja con indiferencia.

-¿O sea que no quieres tomarme de la mano en público… pero sí estas cosas?- tal vez lo abofetearía si no tuviera a su pequeña en brazos, bueno, todavía se sentía mal por dejarle moretones y arañazos así que tal vez no.

Esas palabras lo hicieron hacer una mueca.

-No soy del tipo romántico, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso.- masculló un poco a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese no es el punto aquí, esto es vergonzoso, y no quiero enfadarme contigo ahora.- ¿por qué tenía que ser tan infantil justo después de que se reconciliaran? De verdad que no quería enojarse con él ahora, pero se lo ponía difícil.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- apartó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. –No volverá a pasar ¿es suficiente o quieres seguir peleando delante de nuestra mocosa? ¿Quieres que suplique perdón de rodillas o qué?- preguntó con acidez al ver que continuó mirándolo mal.

-Senku, mejor cállate, cállate ¿quieres? Solo vamos a casa.- no iba a enojarse con él, no, nada de enojarse con él, no ahora.

Marcharon a la casa en un silencio sepulcral, ignorando las miradas de todo aquel con el que se cruzaran y los murmullos. Cuando llegaron y dejaron a su bebé en su cuna, compartieron una mirada muy seria. No quería enfadarse con él, de verdad que no, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo vergonzoso que fue pasearse por todas partes así ¡y el muy descarado hasta parecía orgulloso de eso!

Siguieron mirándose en silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente este se rompió por un pequeño sollozo.

Los dos abrieron mucho los ojos y miraron a la cuna de su hija, cuya carita estaba enrojecida y torcida por el llanto. Y entonces chilló, agitando los puños de un lado a otro.

De inmediato se lanzaron a consolarla, pero ella parecía no querer saber nada de ellos, su llanto empeoró cuando quisieron cargarla.

El corazón se les estrujó. ¿Qué? ¡Ella nunca los rechazaba! A veces prefería ir con uno en vez del otro ¿pero rechazar a ambos? Nunca.

Compartieron una mirada llena de preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Estaría enferma? Senku decía que podían comportarse extraños cuando enfermaban. Pero esperaba que no fuera eso, no creía poder sobrevivir otra enfermedad de su bebita.

-¿No sabes lo que tiene? ¡Tú siempre sabes lo que tiene!- reclamó Senku ya comenzando a desesperarse después de revisar que no tuviera nada extraño. –No tiene ningún síntoma, ni son gases, parece que simplemente nos odia. Llora peor sí intentamos tocarla.- los dos se estaban frustrando bastante. Nunca antes pasó algo como esto.

-Sé que está molesta, pero no sé por qué.- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, cerrando los ojos. No tenía hambre, eso era seguro, su pañal estaba limpio, durmió bien, hasta estaba de buen humor hace diez minutos.

¿Qué cambió?

-¿Serán los dientes?- Senku también se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. –Pero es muy pronto, suelen empezar a salir a partir de los seis meses, aunque por lo general es normal que se den entre los tres y doce meses, y uno de cada dos mil bebés nacen con un diente, así que también es muy variable. ¿Pero eso hace que nos odie?- se frotó las sienes, forzándose a pensar.

-Vamos, bebé, no llores.- odiaba verla llorar desconsoladamente. Extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero de inmediato se estremeció y la apartó de un manotazo. El corazón se le rompió en trocitos. -¿Y-ya no quieres a mamá?- los ojos se le aguaron.

-Maldita sea, Kohaku, ¿tienes que llorar también?- Senku la miró irritado y ella le frunció el ceño.

-¡Cállate, no tienes idea de cómo se siente esto!- le gritó con frustración porque la hiciera sentir peor ahora.

-Te recuerdo que también me rechaza a mí.- señaló secamente, también frunciéndole el ceño.

De repente, los chillidos empeoraron.

Y de nuevo fueron rechazados cuando intentaron cargarla.

-¿D-deberíamos llamar a Francois?- preguntó con las lágrimas ya queriendo escapar desesperadamente.

-Probablemente sea lo mejor…- se veía tan desconsolado como ella se sentía.

Les gustaría resolver este problema ellos mismos, pero no querían que siguiera llorando de ese modo sin poder hacer nada.

Aun así, Kohaku hizo un último intento por intentar consolarla, acabando en otro manotazo y más chillidos.

Unas lágrimas se le escaparon. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo? ¿La asustó? ¿Ahora prefería a Ruri y a Francois? ¿Sí se iba en el barco ya no la reconocería al volver?

Senku la miró fijamente.

-No te burles, ¿quieres?- rápidamente llevó sus manos a sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas, sorprendiéndose cuando de repente sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- murmuró en voz baja. –Por todo. No estoy acostumbrado a la sensación de no saber qué decir, y acabó diciendo cosas que terminó lamentando. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo, así como tendremos que tener paciencia con ella.- se apartó un poco para sonreír tristemente. –Sé que duele, pero también sé que nos ama. No lo dudes, no sabemos lo que tiene, pero seguramente nos creería unos idiotas por pensar que no nos quiere después de todos los berrinches que hace para no separarse de nosotros.- rió entre dientes. –No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que tiene que ser otra cosa.- apretó los labios. –Tiene que ser.- reafirmó.

Ella sonrió temblorosamente.

-Sí… tienes razón.- inhaló profundamente. –Lo siento también, sé que puedo exagerar a veces…-

-Decirme o demostrar cómo te sientes no es exagerar, no te reprimas, tenemos que aprender a comunicarnos mejor desde ahora.-

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, antes de suspirar.

-Bueno… gritaré para que alguien llame a Francois…- se apartó de él para acercarse a una ventana, solo para frenarse a medio camino al darse cuenta que ya no escuchaba chillidos ni sollozos.

Volteó a ver a Tsukiku, provocando que Senku también lo hiciera. Ella estaba haciendo pucheros ahora, pero de repente empezó a balbucear algo y extendió sus brazos hacia ellos aunque apenas, como sí todavía dudará.

Los ojos de los dos se iluminaron y se le acercaron despacio, con sonrisas suaves.

Kohaku acercó sus brazos a ella y esta vez no se estremeció ni la apartó, pero se mantuvo seria en sus brazos hasta que Senku se acercó a ellas y le acarició el cabello suavemente, entonces extendió su mano y apretó su ropa en su puñito. Miró de uno al otro, y finalmente les sonrió, acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

Ambos se derritieron en un charco de felicidad y alivio.

-Vaya manera de asustarnos, mocosa.- Senku pellizcó su mejilla regordeta con delicadeza. –Un día de estos vas a matarme.-

-Nos va a matar.- sonrió felizmente. –Ay, bebé ¿por qué estabas tan enojada con papá y mamá?- sonrió todavía un poco preocupada por eso.

-Creo que ya nos quiere cambiar por Francois, ya se dio cuenta de que tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir a futuro con alguien que realmente sabe cocinar cosas comestibles cuando tenga que dejar la leche materna.- sonrió divertido, aunque había cierta tensión en sus ojos y ella también hizo una mueca.

Los celos de Senku hacia Ukyo quedaban pequeños al lado de sus celos de padres por no querer que nadie les robe a su bebita.

Después de algunos mimos y unos masajes para tranquilizarla más, finalmente se durmió y ellos comieron un rápido almuerzo antes de que Senku tuviera que despedirse para trabajar porque ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

Cuando estaba ya abriendo la puerta, Kohaku sintió un impulso de llamarlo y así lo hizo, por lo que se detuvo en su lugar, mirándola con una ceja en alto.

Sonrió con un poco de timidez mientras se acercaba a él. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, colocó sus manos en su pecho y las subió con lentitud hasta sus hombros, subiendo una por su cuello hasta su mejilla mientras que la otra se arrastraba por su nuca hasta acabar en su cabello, envuelta entre los mechones rebeldes. Su sonrisa se volvió un poco más traviesa y él también sonrió, complacido y sorprendido en la misma medida.

Unieron sus labios en un beso largo, profundo y lento que la hicieron tener ganas de que mandara su trabajo al diablo para poder arrastrarlo a la habitación, más al sentir sus manos deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tenían a su hija durmiendo y con posibilidades de volver a tener otro ataque de malhumor y no podían olvidar sus responsabilidades, así que se separaron maldiciendo.

-Intenta no volver tan tarde ¿quieres?- murmuró contra sus labios, con su respiración acelerada.

-Incluso aunque vuelva temprano sabes que la mocosa acaparará nuestra atención, tendremos que esperar hasta que se duerma para que puedas volver a tenerme dentro de ti.- la abrazó para poder susurrar eso directamente en su oído.

-N-no hables de esa forma tan pervertida…- su rostro enrojeció todavía peor que antes mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los muslos, odiándolo por dejarla así justo cuando tenía que irse.

-Acostúmbrate, sabes que no me ando con rodeos. Perdimos mucho tiempo por nuestros malditos malentendidos, falta de comunicación adecuada y mi tendencia a joder las cosas.- rió contra su oído, enviando escalofríos por toda su espalda. –Ahora no pienso desperdiciar más, aunque terminé en silla de ruedas voy a asegurarme de empapar nuestras sabanas con tus orgasmos…-

-¡OH, DIOS MÍO!- rápidamente se apartó de él como si quemara, dándole la espalda y enterrando su rostro humeante en sus manos.

¡No podía creer que dijo eso! ¡Era demasiado descarado incluso para él! ¿Quería matarla de vergüenza o qué?

Para colmo el muy pervertido solo rió burlonamente al ver su reacción.

-Trabajaremos con tu timidez luego, debe haber confianza en una relación de este tipo, más porque ya suficientes problemas nos trajo el no saber hablarnos.- mantuvo su sonrisa descarada. –Me voy ahora, te veo por la tarde.- agitó una mano mientras se daba la vuelta, dejándola allí todavía muriéndose de vergüenza.

Una vez cerró la puerta, colapsó en el suelo patéticamente, con las piernas tan temblorosas y el rostro tan rojo que bien podría desmayarse de verdad. Sin embargo rápidamente se abofeteó y volvió con su hija, aunque aun sin superar lo que acababa de pasar.

Este matrimonio ya no falso era hermoso, un poco torpe por todavía no saber cómo tratarse y tan lleno de tensión sexual que probablemente la mataría sí no se acostumbraba pronto a saberse correspondida al menos en cierta medida.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba junto al cesto de su hija y la observaba dormir.

No necesitaba un "te amo" para sentirse plena junto a Senku, el saber que él se sentía atraído por ella no solo de forma sexual le bastaba, hasta le dijo que pensaba en ella y no quería estar sin ella. ¿Cómo pedirle más? Con eso le bastaba y sobraba, al menos por ahora. Respetaría sus tiempos y simplemente disfrutaría de ser su esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra, disfrutaría de ser una familia y aprendería a tratar con esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Aunque… no faltaba mucho para que el barco esté listo.

Un nudo le apretó la garganta y su mano bajó a acariciar el rostro de su bebita.

Aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba a su lado, pero seguía doliéndole tener que dejarla. Dolía tanto que hasta se le hizo difícil respirar por un momento, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, sintiendo su calidez en la yema de sus dedos.

Por lo menos estas últimas semanas tendrían la oportunidad de ser una verdadera familia. Y se aseguraría de que no fuera la última vez. Volverían con ella, no importa qué.

.

Chrome estaba de camino a la sala de reuniones de los generales para seguir discutiendo acerca de los materiales de reserva, pero al estar a punto de terminar de abrir la puerta escuchó algo que lo sorprendió.

-…No hacía falta que le mostrarás a todo el reino científico que tuvieron sexo, ya sabes. Es normal que se moleste contigo, a las damas les gusta su privacidad.- ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando Ryusui ahora? Y por lo que veía por la rendija de la puerta le estaba hablando a Senku.

-Bueno, Kohaku-chan es un poco desvergonzada, pero en una cuestión así deberías tener algo más de tacto, Senku-chan.- acotó Gen.

¿Kohaku? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con lo que hablaban?

-Y solo por restregármelo en la cara a mí ¿es en serio?- Ukyo suspiró con resignación, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que todo fue acto porque estabas conspirando con esos dos idiotas? Te creía más inteligente que eso. ¿No eras tú quién una vez me regañó por mi irresponsabilidad? Y ahora te portas como chiquillo de doce años.- Senku le dedicó una mala mirada a los otros tres presentes.

-Lamentó haberme entrometido, pero honestamente tú eras el que estaba siendo más infantil. Sí ambos se aman no deberían perder el tiempo en peleas sin sentido y sufrir por nada. Solo quise ayudarlos. Y por lo que mostraste esta mañana con tanta satisfacción nos queda claro que no fue un esfuerzo innecesario.- Ukyo le devolvió la mirada a Senku sin amedrentarse por su evidente ira.

-Nunca dije que la amo.-

-Sí, ajá.- Ryusui y Gen sonrieron maliciosamente, mientras que el arquero solo rodó los ojos mientras decían eso al mismo tiempo.

Chrome todavía tenía problemas para procesar lo que estaba escuchando cuando Ukyo de repente miró en su dirección.

-Te escuché llegar, deberías entrar. De todos modos ya escuchaste todo.- murmuró con cansancio, cruzando una pierna sobre otra mientras se relajaba en su asiento.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba.- Senku rascó su oreja con irritación mientras Chrome ingresaba con lentitud a la choza improvisada.

-N-no estoy seguro de haber entendido qué pasa aquí…- ¿acaso…?...

-¿Qué hay que entender, idiota? Este trío de bastardos me puso una trampa para que le confiese a Kohaku que me gusta y ahora somos un matrimonio de verdad, y sí, ya consumamos el matrimonio. Varias veces.- explicó con fastidio, soplando un poco de cera acumulada en la punta de su dedo, totalmente indiferente a su mandíbula casi tocando el suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Creí que se odiaban y se matarían el uno al otro en cualquier momento…- frotó su nuca nerviosamente, sin saber qué decir realmente. No era de lo que esperaba hablar al venir aquí. –Espera. ¿Estás enamorado de la gorila, en serio?- Senku estaba más loco de lo que creía.

Era el tipo más débil que conocía y se enamoró de la mujer más fuerte y aterradora. Para ser también el tipo más inteligente que conocía, eso fue un poco estúpido. Dudaba que sobreviviera por mucho tiempo.

-Repasa lo que dije, idiota número cuatro. Dije que ella me gusta. Nunca hablé de amor. No pongan palabras en mi boca.- se cruzó de brazos con irritación.

-Entonces… ¿Tsukiku tendrá hermanos pronto?- eso también era un poco aterrador. Podrían tener mala suerte y que sean igualitos a su madre gorila. Aunque todavía no descartaba del todo que la bebita fuera así cuando creciera.

Senku se estremeció de pies a cabeza, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

-No. Ni en diez billones de años. No quiero más hijos. Nunca.- dijo firmemente, con una mueca de horror y desagrado.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero que no quieres a tu hija?- de verdad que no lo entendía.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas, idiota.- rodó los ojos. –Simplemente no creo sobrevivir a otro pequeño chillón manipulador, y estoy más que satisfecho con esa mini-leona. Apenas tengo tiempo para ella ¿cómo sería con otro mocoso? Pff, primero me esterilizaría.-

-¿Este-qué-cosa?- preguntó Chrome confundido. Lo ignoraron.

-Cualquiera que te escuchará diría que no estás muy feliz con Tsukihime-chan, aunque solo sí ya no conociera lo mucho que amas a tu princesita.- canturreó Gen por lo bajo. –Y ¿realmente estás seguro de eso? Tal vez Kohaku-chan quiera más hijos a futuro.-

-Ella ya dijo que no quiere pasar por otro embarazo. Mejor para mí.- encogió los hombros. –Como sea, nos fuimos de tema. Me importa una mierda que Chrome llegará y se enterara de todo. Todavía no entiendo por qué demonios creyeron que tenían derecho a entrometerse en mi vida personal. Y de verdad que no puedo creerlo de ti, Ukyo, luego te jactas tanto de ser el mayor y más maduro de nosotros. Y una mierda.- escupió al suelo, todavía de muy malhumor por lo que sea que le hicieron para enfadarlo.

-Vamos, Senku, no seas tan duro con nosotros. Nuestro plan al final salió bien para todos ¿o no? Tú y Kohaku-chan fueron quienes más disfrutaron los resultados.- Ryusui meneó las cejas sugestivamente.

-No puedes negar que sin nuestra intervención no habrían tenido su pequeña velada apasionada anoche.- acotó Gen.

-Anoche y esta mañana también, por lo que me dijo Francois.- señaló el capitán con todavía más perversión que antes.

-Y para querer mantener tan en privado tu vida personal, diste un espectáculo bastante revelador esta mañana, paseándote por todas partes con Kohaku-chan cubierta de tus marcas de propiedad.- Gen rió traviesamente.

-¿Qué hizo qué?- Chrome no se había enterado de nada. Tal vez fue mejor así.

-También tardaste bastante en venir. Tal vez hasta antes de llegar aquí se divirtieron un poco. Deberías darnos las gracias en vez de reclamarnos.- Ryusui sonrió descaradamente.

-Les agradeceré en el infierno, montón de bastardos.- chasqueó la lengua. –Y no, no fue por eso. Ya quisiera yo. Fue por la mocosa.-

-¿Qué? ¿Le pasó algo?- Chrome de inmediato se preocupó, y los otros también se tensaron.

-Está bien, pero hoy actuó de forma extraña.- se removió incómodamente en su silla. –Todo estuvo bien cuando llegamos a la casa y la dejamos en su cuna, pero de repente empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Eso no es lo raro, a veces le pasa por los cólicos, pero esta vez parecía no querer saber nada de nosotros. Nos rechazó a ambos, a los dos, a mí y a Kohaku.- recalcó como si no pudiera creerlo. Y la verdad es que era difícil de creer, incluso molesta y chillando tan fuerte que rompía sus tímpanos seguía sin rechazar los brazos de sus padres, Chrome vio eso muchas veces cuando estaba enferma. –Se estremecía sí intentábamos tocarla. Parecía como si de repente nos odiará. Y de repente se le pasó y volvió a querer estar con nosotros. Por un momento pensé que tenía alguna infección extraña indetectable o alguna mierda de esas. Vaya susto. No sé qué demonios le pasaba.- eso claramente lo frustraba.

-Bueno, algo debió pasarle. Los bebés pueden ser muy impredecibles, por lo que sé, pero que los rechacé así no parece normal.- comentó Gen, haciendo que las miradas se volvieran a él. –Exactamente ¿qué pasó antes de que empezara a llorar?-

-Nada.- se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño. –Kohaku y yo la llevamos a casa bien cubierta con su manta, y el clima es agradable así que no creo que sea por algo así. Luego la colocamos en su cuna y solo eso. De pronto estalló en llanto, de la nada.-

-Hmm…- Gen juntó las manos por dentro de sus mangas, pensando por un momento. –Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que le hayan contagiado su malhumor a Tsukihime-chan. ¿Kohaku-chan estaba molesta contigo en ese momento, verdad?-

-Sí, pero…- hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos. –No parecía… Ella… Eh…- era extrañó ver a Senku tropezarse con sus propias palabras, pero finalmente tomó aire y continuó. –Parecía malhumorada, sí, pero era casi… como si la hubiéramos asustado o algo así. Se estremecía cuando intentábamos tocarla, lloraba estridentemente si la cargábamos y casi parecía mirarnos con desconfianza. Claro que Kohaku estaba destrozada con eso.- y aunque no lo dijera, obviamente él también. –Realmente me estaba poniendo de los nervios, más cuando empezó a llorar.-

-Por favor dime que no dijiste nada estúpido cuándo ella se puso sensible.- Ryusui lo miró con resignación, solo para sorprenderse cuando Senku negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque no parezca, aprendí de mis errores. Hasta la consolé y todo.- admitió, provocando que los cuatro se sorprendieran. –Conversamos y ambos acabamos más tranquilos, y justo cuando estábamos a punto de llamar a Francois nos dimos cuenta de que la pequeña leona había dejado de llorar y nos tendió los brazos como si nada, aunque siguió un poco reticente por un momento pero luego hasta sonrió y todo. ¿Quién la entiende? Es tan problemática como su madre.- bufó.

Gen entrecerró los ojos, pareciendo pensar profundamente en algo.

-Entonces, sí lo pensamos bien, se puso de malhumor cuando ustedes estaban de malhumor y recobró su buen humor cuando se reconciliaron.- murmuró el mentalista. -¿Tal vez no le gusta que sus padres se peleen?- sugirió.

-Pero nos hemos peleado antes delante de ella.- rebatió Senku.

-¿Cuándo?- lo miró con interés.

-No es asunto tuyo, mentalista.- hizo una mueca de fastidio ante los ojos chismosos del de cabello blanco y negro.

-Ohh, pero sí quieres que te ayude a resolver el misterio que hizo que tu princesita te despreciara debes decírmelo.- sonrió con superioridad ante el rostro lleno de irritación del científico.

-Bien.- prácticamente escupió esa palabra. –Fue justo después de que Kohaku me pidiera el divorcio. Me gritó y la mocosa se despertó llorando, después no dejó que la cargará aunque quería ir conmigo y siguió queriendo echarme de la casa, pero fue solo unos minutos, luego todo estuvo bien y continuó sonriendo. ¿Por qué demonios te interesa saber eso?- preguntó más que fastidiado.

-Kohaku-chan no te dejó cargarla ¿eh? Y mientras seguían discutiendo… Hmm, puede ser que la haya puesto nerviosa verlos enojados el uno con el otro y lo asociara a la separación. Cuando la dejaron en su cuna, ¿le hablaron inmediatamente o siguieron discutiendo?-

-No discutíamos, pero sí que nos mirábamos mal y eso, no dijimos nada…- Senku ahora sí parecía más dispuesto a cooperar con Gen.

-Entonces se quedaron en silencio con caras de funeral, tal vez eso la hizo sentir todavía más nerviosa. –Probablemente el silencio la inquieto, y asoció el que pelearan a una mala experiencia. Y puede que tal vez simplemente no le guste verlos molestos, también. Y todo eso junto le generó frustración, algo a lo que no está acostumbrada porque ustedes la tienen un poco mimada… eh, quiero decir, muy bien cuidada y criada con mucho amor y responsabilidad.- tosió incómodamente ante la mala mirada de Senku. –Bueno, ella no está acostumbrada a sentirse frustrada, eso es lo que intento decir. Puede que realmente odie verlos peleando y sienta frustración de no poder hacer nada. Incluso siendo tan pequeños los bebés sienten muchas cosas, perciben muchas cosas. Creo que podría ser eso, y tal vez los rechazaba porque se molestó con ustedes. No está acostumbrada a verlos así, por más que fuera una pelea pequeña y hasta por un motivo tonto. Debió asociarlo a la otra pelea y eso la hizo sentirse molesta con ambos por no entender qué pasaba y pudo sentir que hasta la ignoraban para pelear, provocando que se moleste con ustedes y los rechace. Es solo una teoría, pero explicaría por qué se calmó cuando dejaron de pelar.- concluyó luciendo orgulloso de sí mismo por sus conclusiones.

Senku se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Podría ser. Siempre estamos de buen humor alrededor de ella excepto en muy pocas situaciones. Eso me deja más tranquilo a que simplemente se comporte así de la nada. Diez billones de puntos para ti, mentalista.- sonrió con reconocimiento hacia el mayor.

-Es un placer, querido Senku-chan~. Para que veas que realmente queremos ayudarte y verte feliz con tu linda Kohaku-chan y su linda princesa.- ante esas palabras, Ryusui también asintió, mientras que Ukyo solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, sí, lo sé.- suspiró, apartando la mirada. –Pero eso no los salvará de quedarse aquí por las próximas cuatro horas ayudándome con los planos de los detalles finales y la lista de provisiones extra.- sonrió ferozmente, claramente queriendo vengarse por la broma que le hicieron con Kohaku y eso.

Ukyo suspiró profundamente, mientras que Gen y Ryusui empezaron a gimotear de inmediato. Chrome fue el único emocionado por cambiar de ese tema incómodo a trabajo y ciencia de una vez.

Claro que deseaba lo mejor para Senku y Kohaku y Tsukiku, pero no le interesaba entrometerse ni enterarse de cosas privadas, así que rápidamente se sumergió de lleno en ayudar en las tareas para el barco.

Faltaba muy poco.

.

Kohaku estaba un poco nerviosa.

No se había despegado de su hija en todo el día, demasiado preocupada de que le diera otro ataque de desprecio hacia sus padres como en la mañana, pero ella estuvo perfectamente bien y hasta la dejó entrenar un poco cuando recibieron la visita de Yuzuriha y Taiju que llegaron para que la costurera pudiera darle un presente y se quedaron para hacer reír a la pequeña cuando esta reclamó por sus atenciones. Esperaba que esa experiencia tan horrible de la mañana no se repitiera.

Luego de que la pareja aun no confirmada se marchará, Francois llegó para ofrecerse a hacer la cena. Pero también trajo algunas cosas extrañas y con ayuda de Mirai y Suika decoraron una mesa redonda con velas y flores. Luego Francois le pidió que la dejara hacerse cargo de la niña esa noche, pero Kohaku todavía estaba un poco desconfiada de que Tsukiku se le estuviera apegando de más, aun así la chef insistió tanto que accedió a dejar que la cuidara por unas horas por lo menos hasta que terminaran de cenar.

Después de tener la cena lista y la mesa extraña ya decorada de forma bastante elegante, también le insistió en que se vistiera de forma elegante para recibir a Senku y cenar con él. Según ella era alguna especie de tradición del mundo moderno, aunque no entendía por qué insistía tanto. ¿Sería otro plan de Gen y Ryusui?

A pesar de todo, decidió seguirle el juego y se colocó uno de los vestidos sencillos que Yuzuriha le había traído justo ese mismo día. Era blanco corto hasta la mitad del muslo y con un moño verde atado debajo del pecho, muy sencillo pero le gustaba, era cómodo.

Senku tardó un poco más de lo normal en llegar a la casa, poniéndola aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba después de que Francois se marchara con su bebé y las niñas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa…

Bueno, no, eso era una mentira. Sabía muy bien por qué estaba nerviosa.

"Ahora no pienso desperdiciar más, aunque terminé en silla de ruedas voy a asegurarme de empapar nuestras sabanas con tus…"

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos!- enterró su rostro humeante entre sus manos, volviendo a avergonzarse como la primera vez que lo escuchó decir algo tan atrevido.

Ella no era tímida de ningún modo, mucho menos una santa, quería hacerle tantas cosas como él a ella, pero que lo diga tan directamente y de ese modo… Era demasiado para ella, sobretodo porque nunca imaginó a Senku de ese modo.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo notó llegar.

-Kohaku.- la llamó agitando una mano frente a su rostro. Al verlo, su sonrojo solo empeoró. –Veo que estabas pensando en mí.- sonrió ladinamente, para luego fijarse en su vestido y después en la mesa. –Alguien de la era moderna te ayudó con esto ¿verdad? Imaginó que un aliado de Ryusui y el mentalista, probablemente Francois ¿o no?- ella asintió, un poco confundida. -¿Y se llevó a nuestra mocosa?- de nuevo, la mujer asintió. -¿Toda la noche?-

-Oh, no. Ella quiso llevarla toda la noche, pero me negué.- se removió un poco, incómoda. –No es que sea una malagradecida con Francois, nos ha ayudado muchísimo pero…- bajó la mirada.

-Déjame adivinar ¿es por lo de esta mañana?- suspirando, Kohaku volvió a asentir. –Buenas noticias para tu consciencia, entonces. El mentalista me planteó una hipótesis muy interesante por lo cual eso pudo darse.- dijo mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba en la mesa frente a ella, dejando una de las cámaras que hizo para la fotografía aérea en el suelo.

-¿Trajiste una cámara?- lo miró curiosa.

-Ah, sí, es la razón por la que llegué más tarde de lo que planeaba. La comida no se enfrió ¿verdad?- jaló hacia él la bandeja que Francois había dejado con su comida. –Come, esto da para largo. Y tampoco quisiera despreciar sus intentos por una velada romántica, por más inoportuno que fuera.- rió entre dientes, llevando una porción de su comida a su boca.

Mientras comían la deliciosa cena y bebían vino y jugo en caso de Kohaku porque aun amamantaba, Senku le contó de las impresiones que Gen tenía respecto al comportamiento de su hijita esa mañana.

-Entonces… ¿se enojó porque discutíamos?- eso la hizo sentir todavía peor, sabiendo que por una tontería así hizo llorar tanto a su pequeña. –Tiene sentido, casi no le presté atención por estar molesta contigo. Agh, me odio.- enterró el rostro en las manos otra vez, solo que en esta ocasión por frustración y rabia hacia sí misma.

-Creí que estarías molesta conmigo por mi pequeña "travesura". Ya estaba listo para reclamarte porque no me dijiste que Ukyo solo estaba conspirando con esos dos idiotas.- señaló sonriendo con sequedad.

-Ya no importa, es una tontería.- negó con la cabeza. –No quiero pelear contigo nunca más, no sí mi bebé se va a poner así.- le estrujaba el corazón que se molestara con ella.

-O sea que si pelearías conmigo sí ella no lloriqueara por eso ¿eh? ¿Debo agradecer este desafortunado incidente?- sorbió de su vino con aparente calma.

-Senku, esto es en serio, no me gusto nada lo que pasó esta mañana.- lo miró seriamente.

Al ver sus ojos feroces, él también se puso serio. Dejó su copa de vino en la mesa con un suspiro.

-Tampoco a mí, lo sabes. Lo siento, pero tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.- hizo una mueca. –Uno de los problemas más grandes de esta relación es la falta de comunicación, sobre todo de mi parte. Generalmente eres muy sincera, e incluso cuando no me dices las cosas soy capaz de deducir lo que te molesta en la mayoría de los casos, porque te conozco.- eso la hizo mirarlo sorprendida, hasta un poco sonrojada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan romántico e indiferente al mismo tiempo? –Aunque sé que probablemente no me dijiste lo de Ukyo ayer por la noche simplemente porque lo olvidaste y luego porque él insinuó que lo hablaría conmigo, todavía me molesta. Si te soy sincero, y aunque odio admitirlo, realmente me molestó que bailaras con él ayer.-

-Lo sé…- se contuvo de sonreír. La verdad le parecía un poco tierno que estuviera celoso, pero entendía que a él no le hacía gracia. –Lo siento, es cierto que olvidé mencionarlo. Pero eso que hiciste fue muy estúpido Senku. Si mi padre me hubiera visto te habría matado sin siquiera pensarlo.- señaló molesta.

-Eres mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho a tener sexo contigo.- rascó su oreja con fastidio, indiferente a su rostro humeando una vez más. –De hecho esto es diez billones por ciento su culpa, sino nos hubiera obligado a casarnos y vivir juntos esto habría sido muy diferente. Más que agradecer a Ryusui y Gen primero habría que agradecerle a tu viejo.- rió entre dientes.

-Bueno… poniéndolo así tal vez no te habría matado, pero seguro que al menos un golpe te habrías llevado.-

-Es una posibilidad.- volvió a sorber de su vino. –Pero volviendo al tema, reconozco que eso fue infantil y debí saber que no te haría ninguna gracia.- dio un gran sorbo a su copa antes de hacerla a un lado y mirarla seriamente a los ojos. –Lo siento. De verdad.- fue tan serio que la dejó con la boca abierta y él sonrió suavemente. –No quiero que estés molesta conmigo, pero no puedo hacer mucho más que reconocer el error y disculparme ¿es suficiente?- volvió a su tono ácido, pero sabía que era solo porque no toleraba ser tan sincero por tanto tiempo.

Y ella lo entendía. Así era él. Y así lo amaba.

-Es suficiente.- le sonrió cálidamente.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos, sin apartar los ojos incluso cuando él se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta arrodillarse justo frente a donde estaba sentada, colocando sus manos cada una de sus manos en una de sus rodillas, separándolas un poco para acercarse más cuando ella se inclinó para unir sus labios con los suyos.

Mientras el beso subía de intensidad, sus manos se deslizaron por sus piernas, primero bajando hasta sus tobillos solo para regresar a sus rodillas, esta vez desde atrás y subir por sus muslos, colándose bajo la falda del vestido y acabando en las caras internas de sus muslos, haciéndola temblar y romper el beso para jadear, provocando que ahora su boca se pegara a su cuello.

Empezó a retorcerse en la silla y gimió cuando mordió su oreja, provocando que de repente la tomara de la cintura y se pusiera de pie, jalándola con él. Sin embargo no se mantuvieron erguidos mucho tiempo, porque rápidamente mandó a volar su bandeja con todo y los platos vacíos y la recostó sobre la mesa, pegando sus cuerpos completamente mientras la besaba con desenfreno que ella correspondió sin problemas, enredando una pierna sobre su cintura mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda, arañándolo por encima de la ropa al recordar su comentario de que eso le gustaba.

Él gruñó y llevó una mano bajo su vestido otra vez, pero no se detuvo en su muslo.

Justo cuando sus dedos tocaron un punto que la hizo gritar en su boca, tocaron a la puerta.

Ambos se congelaron.

Oh, cierto… Francois solo iba a cuidar a Tsukiku por poco tiempo, a pedido de Kohaku.

Senku la miró con frustración mientras se apartaba de ella.

-Creo que yo soy el que está molesto ahora por tus celos de madre.- señaló con sequedad, tan frustrado como divertido ahora mismo.

-Lo siento.- prácticamente lloriqueó, luchando por verse decente mientras Senku se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Tsukiku se quedó despierta unas buenas dos horas, jugando y riendo con ellos, derritiéndoles el corazón hasta que finalmente se durmió después de tomar de su pecho.

A penas la colocó en su cesto, Senku se colocó detrás de ella y tomó sus muñecas para arrastrarla a la cama, lanzándolos al colchón y colocándose encima de ella.

-Muy bien, leona, ahora es cuando debemos jugar al juego de "el que hace ruido pierde" aunque perderíamos los dos porque ya sabes que le molesta que la despierten en medio de su siesta y se quedaría malhumorada el resto de la noche. Así que…- pegó su boca a su oído. –Shh…- siseó en su oído, enviando una corriente de aire a su piel sensible que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Con mucha dificultad logró contenerse durante la primera ronda, pero acabaron queriendo más y en medio de volver a adentrarse en la acción ella no pudo evitar un pequeño grito que sobresaltó a la bebita, provocando que los chillidos se oyeran por toda la habitación. Y claro que no les quedó de otra que suspirar e ir a consolar a la pequeña chillona.

Antes de lograr quitarle el mal humor y hacer que se duerma acabaron mentalmente agotados y solo alcanzaron a compartir unos cuantos besos antes de dormirse.

La mañana siguiente se despertó con besos, lo cual le habría parecido muy dulce de no ser porque inmediatamente sintió contra su cadera que Senku quería mucho más que desearle buenos días.

Sorprendentemente alcanzaron a… saciarse un poco, antes de que Tsukiku despertará exigiendo atención.

Desayunaron rodeados de las sonrisas y risas de su bebé y la bañaron juntos provocando más juegos y sonrisas y carcajadas adorables que la hacían sentir la persona más feliz de todo el mundo. De verdad que estaba tan feliz que casi no podía creerlo.

-¿Para eso trajiste la cámara?- no pudo evitar reír cuando Senku le tomó su doceava fotografía a su hija en los últimos veinte minutos.

-La reportera no puede estar en la casa a cada minuto tomando fotos cuando pasan acontecimientos dignos de ser preservados.- murmuró solemnemente.

-Oh, ¿y que le haya puesto unas coletitas es un acontecimiento digno de que le saques más de diez fotografías?- lo miró burlonamente mientras tomaba otra foto a su hija en sus brazos babeando su mano como siempre, pero ahora con unas lindas coletitas atadas por ligas con formas de flores que Yuzuriha hizo para ella. De hecho también las llevó en la fiesta y se vio tan adorable que no resistió a ponérselas otra vez.

-¿Acaso estás ciega, leona? Tu cachorra está babeando su mano izquierda ahora, y normalmente babea la derecha. ¡Claro que es un acontecimiento digno de ser inmortalizado!- Kohaku se carcajeó ante esa broma tan mala, provocando que su hija se riera también, a lo que el flash de la cámara se disparó otras diez veces en menos de un minuto esta vez.

Luego de que Senku se fuera a trabajar no pasó mucho para que ella se marchara a entrenar mientras Tsukiku se quedaba con Ruri. Fue un entrenamiento relajado y rápidamente volvió con su bebé, ignorando las quejas de Kinro y los festejos de Ginro.

Se quedó hablando con Ruri, ambas jugando con la pequeña, y sin darse cuenta se le hizo tarde. Al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo se disculpó con su hermana y marchó con su bebé de regreso a su hogar. En el camino ella miró a todas partes con sus ojitos curiosos, pero después de tanto juego pareció darle sueño y se durmió a medio camino.

Cuando entró a la casa, de inmediato notó a Senku dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sonrió enternecida, mirando de padre a hija. Los amaba tanto que casi no podía creerlo. Los dos la hacían muy feliz.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, aprovechó que uno de los cestos de su hija estaba en la cocina y la recostó allí cuidadosamente, dejándola cerca antes de encaminarse a Senku para observarlo mejor.

Parecía que antes de dormir estaba escribiendo en esa libreta en la que siempre lo veía escribir últimamente, considerando que su nariz estaba enterrada entre las páginas de la libreta y en su mano había una de esas plumas para escribir.

Se acercó más para tal vez despertarlo con un beso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que uno de sus papeles se le cayó al piso cuando casi lo pisa. Rápidamente lo levantó, observándolo con curiosidad.

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en las letras escritas allí y como ya había aprendido casi todo lo que necesitaba para leer, pudo entender sin problemas lo que decía allí. Y su corazón se rompió por completo.

_**Para Ishigami Tsukiku:**_

_**No sé cuántos años tendrás ahora. No sé cuándo Ruri o quien sea que te esté cuidando te consideré apta para leer esto, pero sí lo estás leyendo seguramente ni siquiera puedas recordar mi voz, aunque tal vez me hayas visto en fotografías.**_

_**Seguramente te han leído unas cuantas de las cartas que dejé para ti. Tal vez te gustaron esas cartas, tal vez las odiaste, tal vez te preguntaste por qué alguien que nunca ha estado allí para ti se siente con derecho a intentar contarte historias o hablarte sobre ciencia o la vida. No lo sé, pero al menos quiero que entiendas que me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría estar allí para ti. Me gustaría no tener que estar escribiendo esto, creer que podré criarte y verte crecer, pero la realidad es que no lo sé.**_

_**¿Cuáles son tus gustos y disgustos? ¿Te gusta la ciencia, o tal vez pelear o tal vez ambas cosas? ¿Perros o gatos? ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito y por qué es ramen? Je, bromeó. ¿Consideraste eso gracioso o crees que soy un completo imbécil? ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga o amigo? ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de un astronauta llamado Ishigami Byakuya?**_

_**Tengo muchas preguntas para ti ¿sabes? Cosas que me gustaría saber, que quisiera descubrir a medida que creces.**_

_**Ahora mismo eres una bebé chillona que acaba de intentar comerme el cabello ¿cómo serás cuando leas esta carta?**_

_**O tal vez nunca la leas, tal vez vuelva de ese viaje sano y salvo y consiga revertir la petrificación y salvar a la humanidad sin ningún problema, en todo caso esta carta y las otras quedarían como una de las grandes exageraciones que cometo cuando se trata de ti, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que no puedo dormir por las noches pensando que ni siquiera quedará un rastro de mí en tu memoria. Pensando que tal vez me odias porque quizás arrastre a tu madre conmigo a la muerte.**_

_**Más que un intento desesperado porque conserves aunque sea algo de mí en tu memoria, esta es mi forma de pedirte perdón.**_

_**Perdón por no ser un buen padre para ti, por no quedarme a tu lado, por perseguir mis propios intereses antes que preferir quedarme contigo. Perdóname.**_

_**Querría escribir diez páginas suplicándote por tu perdón, pero no voy a quitarte el tiempo con cosas inútiles.**_

_**No sé nada de ti, ¿Francois y Jasper siguen siendo tus personas favoritas? No sé si llegaste a conocer a Francois, esperó que sí, son muy unidas ahora. Tal vez viste las primeras dos oraciones de esta carta y la arrojaste al fuego, pero sí no lo hiciste… entonces a continuación esperó puedas leer las próximas cartas que dejare para ti.**_

_**Algunas son pura ciencia, puedes tirarlas si no te interesa, pero otras también tienen consejos que tal vez te sean útiles. De verdad esperó que algo de esto te sea útil, ya sea en la vida o por sí alguna vez te preguntaste por qué ese bastardo de cabello extraño se llevó a tu madre y te abandonó.**_

_**Deseó más que nada que vivas una vida plena y satisfactoria.**_

_**Y de nuevo, por favor, perdóname.**_

_**-Ishigami Senku, tu padre**_.

-Kohaku…- la aludida se estremeció de pies a cabeza, dirigiendo su rostro empapado en lágrimas al rostro estoico y cansado de Senku. –No apreció que invadas mi privacidad, ya sabes.- estiró una mano para que le entregara la carta.

-L-lo siento…- negó con la cabeza, entregándole la carta. –Senku… de verdad… de verdad podríamos morir allá ¿eh?- sonrió dolorosamente, sin molestarse en secar las lágrimas que seguían escapándose de sus ojos. Él se mantuvo en silencio. –Dijiste que eso no pasaría, pero lo cierto es que… es que…- sollozó, sin siquiera poder decirlo.

-No lo sé, Kohaku.- negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. –Haré todo lo que sea posible por volver con ella, pero puede ser que… estos sean los últimos días… que estemos a su lado.- volvió a abrir los ojos, dirigiéndolos al cesto donde su hija dormía plácidamente. –Y necesito sentir que le dejó algo más que mis genes, necesito…- su voz se quebró por un momento, antes de que aspirara aire lentamente, recomponiéndose. –Necesito pedirle perdón.- se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. –Sabes, una vez, mientras discutíamos, me dijiste que no te arrepentías de haberla tenido, solo de que yo sea su padre…-

-¡Eso no era…!...-

-Sé que no querías decir eso, lo sé, pero creo que me hubiera dolido menos una puñalada. El golpe que me diste antes de eso dejó de doler a comparación, ni siquiera necesitaba la pomada que me dieron luego.- rió por lo bajo, una risa tan forzada que sonó dolorosa. –Y luego ella enfermó y… por un momento, me sentí capaz de mandar a todo el mundo al diablo, a la humanidad, todas las personas que trabajaron tan duro por esta meta, quienes también adoran a Tsukiku, incluso a Tsukasa, a quien mate con mis propias manos con la promesa de que lo traería de regreso. Me sentí capaz de mandar a la mierda a todos y cada uno de ellos, por ella. Por un momento. Pero no puedo. No puedo hacer eso. No puedo ser el padre que ella merece. No puedo ser como mi padre.- apretó los dientes, estrujando tanto sus ojos con su mano que probablemente se estaba haciendo daño. –Tengo que hacer esto, tengo que dejarla aquí, y es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi puta vida.- soltó una risa que casi sonó como un sollozo, y Kohaku no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Empapó su hombro con sus lágrimas, por qué sabía exactamente cómo se sentía y la única forma de sobrellevar el dolor era intentar no pensar en ello, pero la realidad es que tenía que enfrentarlo y comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que en verdad, realmente en pocas semanas tendría que despedirse de su bebé.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo, lo cierto era que no podían estar seguros de que volverían a verla.

Su carta la había hecho darse cuenta de todo lo que podría perderse, lo mucho que podría perder no solo ella sino su hija también. Podría quedarse huérfana y de ser así… ¿siquiera merecerían su perdón? Deberían quedarse con ella, necesitaba a sus dos padres a su lado y aun así… este fue el camino que eligieron. Solo les quedaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para volver con ella pero si no lo hicieran... si no regresaran…

De verdad era tan doloroso que no quería ni pensarlo, pero Senku lo había hecho, y se estaba preparando para esa posibilidad por más difícil que resultaba el solo imaginar un futuro donde no pudieran verla crecer. Y eso la hacía amarlo incluso más.

-Senku, tú eres… eres el mejor padre que ella podría tener.- se apartó un poco para mirar su rostro, aunque seguía cubriendo sus ojos con su mano. –Te ama, y estoy segura de que pasé lo que pasé siempre te amará.- llevó una mano a su rostro, trazando con suavidad el contorno de su mandíbula. –Has hecho mucho por ella, y sé que la amas mucho también. Eso no es algo que se pierda tan fácilmente. Así como el amor de tu padre hacia ti sobrevivió estos tres mil setecientos años, tu amor por ella no quedara en el olvido. Estoy segura.- afirmó con voz llena de confianza. -Regresaremos con ella, y si no lo hiciéramos… siempre tendrá algo de nosotros.-

Finalmente, lentamente, la mano de Senku abandonó su rostro, dejando que sus ojos completamente secos se encontraran con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. Él le sonrió suavemente, colocando su mano sobre la mano que ella tenía aún en su mandíbula.

-Lamento haber mantenido esto en secreto, no quería preocuparte con… esa posibilidad.- su mirada se ensombreció. -Pero de nuevo me has sorprendido, leona, tienes una capacidad absurda de hacerme sentir mejor.- rió entre dientes, ajeno a como esas simples palabras hicieron latir su corazón más rápido que la más intensa sesión de entrenamiento. -Ahora, ¿qué tal si dejas de llorar y le escribes una carta también? Aunque quiero creer que todo esto es inútil y que definitivamente regresaremos diez billones por ciento seguro, quise hacer esto por el bien de mi conciencia. Y eres más que bienvenida a unirte a mí.-

Kohaku suspiró, librándose del agarre de su mano para volver a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro una vez más.

-No creo saber qué decirle… Probablemente solo podría decir que la amo de todas las formas que conozco mientras arruinó el papel con mis lágrimas.- rió de forma agridulce. -¿Podrías decirle eso?... ¿Podrías… decirle lo mucho que la amo?- las lágrimas volvieron a luchar por escapar de sus ojos, ardiéndole en los párpados.

-Se lo he dicho, pero no me molestaría hacerlo otra vez.- Kohaku se sorprendió cuando lo sintió apoyar su mejilla en su cabeza, aprovechando su cercanía. -Si cambias de opinión y decides que quieres escribirle algo, solo dímelo. Hasta podría ayudarte con eso si quieres. O no, pero todavía tenemos al menos más de un mes antes de partir.- suspiró. -Todavía tenemos un poco más de tiempo.- murmuró de manera ausente.

Ella se apartó un poco para mirar al cesto donde su bebita dormía, provocando que él hiciera lo mismo.

Mientras seguía abrazada a él, sentada entre sus piernas, ambos se quedaron allí por la próxima media hora en completo silencio, simplemente mirándola dormir de forma tan pacífica, totalmente ajena a los dilemas que corrían por la mente de sus padres y su inminente y muy pronta separación. Quedaba un mes, pero ya la estaban extrañando.

Después de otro par de minutos los pequeños ojitos azules se abrieron lentamente y al ver a sus dos padres cerca de ella y mirándola , de inmediato les dedicó una sonrisa hermosa, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia ellos.

En presencia de su hija ahora despierta y risueña, ellos pudieron olvidar todas las penas que los atormentaban y se dedicaron por completo a mimarla y disfrutar de su inocencia y alegría.

Aprovecharían estas últimas semanas a su lado sin sucumbir a la tristeza. Serían los mejores padres que pudieran ser, esta vez apoyándose el uno al otro. Como una verdadera familia.

**Continuara…**

Holaaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, estoy sin internet y ahora es mucho más complicado para mí subir las cosas, es largo de explicar x'P

Ojalá q esto les haya gustado! Aunq me puse un poco sad :'v Y lo sad aún no ha terminado Q.Q

Capítulo dedicado a mi querida Alesihr por su cumple que es hoy y por ser una lindura~ :3

También les envió un saludito a lechedefresa10 y liam de Centeno que me dijeron que sus cumples fueron en marzo pero me olvide de saludarlos en el cap 18 QnQ Lo siento, los amo, gracias por sus comentarios TTwTT

Gracias por todo su apoyo! De verdad me hacen muy feliz, los amo~

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	20. Chapter 20

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo veinte: Condiciones en el mundo de piedra.

Esa noche no pudieron resistir el impulso de dormir junto a su bebita en la misma cama, indispuestos a separarse de ella, y a la mañana siguiente Senku se quedó un poco más de lo que debería incluso después de que ella durmiera, simplemente cargándola sentado en la mecedora hasta que Kohaku terminó de hacer su rutina matutina de ejercicios y se quedó sin excusas para quedarse. La dejó en su cesto y se marchó después de despedirse con un largo beso.

Kohaku suspiró al encontrarse sola con su pequeña dormida. La verdad es que el ánimo de ambos se apagó un poco desde que leyó esa carta, aunque ninguno quería estar de un humor sombrío estas últimas semanas que les quedaba a su lado, pero era inevitable el deprimirse un poco.

Sin embargo, no pensaba tener esa actitud mucho más tiempo.

Después de terminar hacer todos sus deberes en la casa y hacer un poco más de ejercicio, Tsukiku se despertó y Kohaku la alimentó felizmente mientras preparaba su ropita para salir. Los vestidos que Yuzuriha le había traído eran cada vez más rosados y pomposos, cosa de la que Senku se quejaba un poco, pero ella pensaba que se veía adorable así que se los ponía siempre que él no estuviera ahí para quejarse. Aunque no es como que le creyera ni un milímetro que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, porque ayer también tuvo uno de esos vestidos y eso no le impidió agotar toda la película de la cámara sacándole fotografías.

Como Tsukiku ya no era tan dormilona como antes, decidió sacarla a dar un paseo antes de dedicarse al pequeño plan que tenía pensado. Utilizó el cochecito de bebés que fue regalo de Kaseki para que pudiera llevar sus juguetes también, ya que parecía no querer soltar uno de los sonajeros que su padre hizo para ella.

El coche de bebés tenía una capa de tela que le servía de protección para el sol pero le dejaba un espacio bastante abierto a los costados y al frente para que pudiera mirar todo lo que quisiera, que aparentemente era su parte favorita de salir de paseo porque sus ojitos azules se pasaban de un lado a otro todo el tiempo a medida que avanzaban. Aunque también le gustaba mucho que la gente se detuviera a hablarle y mimarla, y era tan risueña que les regalaba hermosas sonrisas a todos sus visitantes, felices de que le brindaran su entera atención.

Luego de más de media hora, su pequeña se durmió profundamente y Kohaku decidió llevarla con Ruri para que la cuide por un tiempo mientras iba a poner en marcha lo que había estado pensando desde esa mañana para mejorar un poco el ánimo de Senku.

Antes de marcharse le dijo que se ocuparía de ciertos ajustes finales al radar con Ukyo, así que Chrome debía estar libre, por lo que fue a su choza pero no lo encontró, y alguien le dijo que estaba en la sala de reuniones del reino científico, así que se dirigió allá de inmediato, encontrándolo hablando algo con Ryusui mientras Gen contaba un buen mazo de billetes que quién sabe de dónde sacó.

-Kohaku-chan, que sorpresa.- Ryusui fue el primero en notarla, sonriendo encantadoramente.

Ella no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco al pensar que la última vez que se vieron fue cuando Senku les presumió en la cara que habían dormido juntos. Agh, lo amaba pero de verdad que a veces se merecía un buen golpe.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero necesito la ayuda de Chrome.-

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?- la miró confundido.

-Umm…- su gesto entristeció un poco, pero rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental y carraspeó. El plan era mejorar los ánimos, no deprimirse peor. –Como sabrán, no falta mucho para que el barco esté terminado y tengamos que zarpar.- comenzó a decir.

Aparentemente empezar así no fue muy buena idea, ya que los tres parecieron deprimirse de golpe también.

-Realmente lo siento, Kohaku-chan, créeme que sí dependiera de mí no zarparía al menos hasta que ella cumpliera un año pero ya conoces a Senku y sus planes.- dijo Ryusui caminando hasta ella para tomar su mano, ganándose que lo apartara con un manotazo.

-Bueno, es obvio que también le duele irse, pero no podemos olvidar a Tsukasa-chan esperando a ser descongelado…- añadió Gen.

-También me molesta la situación, ustedes no merecen esto. Antes no lo entendía muy bien, pero ya aprendí lo mucho que la aman y de verdad que es una pena que las cosas tengan que ser así.- Chrome parecía tan triste como frustrado por la situación de la pequeña familia de tres.

-Chicos, realmente apreció su… su…- ¿cuál era esa palabra rara que se usaba para estas situaciones? -¿Empate?-

-¿Quieres decir empatía, Kohaku-chan?- Gen sonrió con condescendencia.

-¡Sí, eso! De verdad apreció su empatía, pero no vine a hablar de eso. Senku y yo hemos decidido aprovechar al máximo estas últimas semanas junto a nuestra hija y no quiero pasar todo ese tiempo sufriendo. Quiero que sean las mejores semanas de nuestras vidas.- apretó los puños, cerrando los ojos por un momento. –Porque sé que podrían ser las últimas.- los tres la miraron seriamente y ella sonrió un poco para aliviar la tensión. –Pero, en serio, no quiero que todo sea deprimente estas últimas semanas. Estoy muy segura de que haremos todo lo posible por volver, aunque sé que puede que no lo hagamos… y es por eso que quiero tu ayuda, Chrome.-

-Por supuesto. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.- asintió decidido, y Kohaku sonrió agradecida de que accediera tan pronto sin siquiera saber de qué estaba hablando.

Incluso aunque muchas veces le parecía un gran idiota, era un buen amigo… no por nada lo creía digno de ser su futuro cuñado.

Aliviada de saber que la ayudaría, le explicó lo que quería felizmente, sorprendiendo a los tres hombres.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Ryusui y Gen, después de compartir una sonrisa llena de comprensión y complicidad, la interrumpieron en medio de su explicación.

-Es muy bello lo que quieres, Kohaku-chan, pero hay una forma en la que puedes hacerlo de forma aún mejor a la que tienes pensada.- habló Gen con una sonrisa. –De hecho… ¿por qué no nos dejas esa tarea a nosotros tres?-

-¿Eh?-

-Puedes confiar en nosotros.- Ryusui se sumó al argumento de Gen con su propia sonrisa sincera. –Sabemos lo importante que es para ti y tu familia, nunca nos arriesgaríamos a arruinar algo así.-

-Tómalo como nuestra forma de disculparnos por habernos entrometido tanto entre tú y tu querido esposo.- agregó Gen. –Aunque al final dio buenos resultados…- Kohaku lo miró mal ante eso, otra vez sintiendo su rostro ardiendo. –Pero hablamos en serio, Kohaku-chan, puedes confiar en nosotros.- volvió a mirarla con sinceridad.

Kohaku suspiró. Esos dos eran unos mujeriegos y pervertidos, un murciélago tramposo y un avaricioso infantil, pero eran sus amigos y claro que confiaba plenamente en ellos, incluso aunque no entendía de qué demonios estaban hablando.

-Muy bien. Les dejaré ese trabajo a ustedes si insisten.- sonrió agradecida. -¿Pero no podrían al menos decirme que quieren cambiar de mi plan?-

-Créeme, te encantará la sorpresa.- Gen guiñó un ojo. –Además sabes que Senku-chan es muy bueno leyéndote, así que mejor sí no lo sabes ¿no crees? Para tomarlo completamente por sorpresa.-

-Ah, cierto.- tenía un punto allí.

-Lo único que necesitaremos será lo que ya planeaste con Minami, ¿te encargaras de eso?-

-¡Por supuesto! No hay problema. Entonces todo está resuelto.-

-Oigan, oigan, yo sigo sin entender nada aquí.- Chrome se molestó un poco de que lo ignoraran.

-No te preocupes, Chrome-chan, tu ayuda será indispensable, así como la de Kaseki-chan.-

-¿Kaseki?-

-Te explicaremos todo luego, lo mejor ahora será terminar con los planes de nuestras reservas y luego seguir con esto.- acotó Ryusui.

-En ese caso los dejaré trabajar.- Kohaku se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero volteó a verlos por encima del hombro antes de salir por completo de la sala de reuniones. –Y… gracias.- sonrió sinceramente, a lo que los tres correspondieron la sonrisa de igual forma y la despidieron alegremente.

Luego de resolver ese asunto, aunque no salió exactamente como esperaba y ahora no sabía que estaban planeando esos dos (aunque confiaría en ellos de todos modos), decidió entrenar un poco con Kinro y Ginro, para un par de horas después ir a buscar a su hijita, encontrándola despierta jugando con su tía Ruri, que estaba muy feliz de arrullar a la pequeña y hacer todo por entretenerla.

Apenas notarla en la choza, su hijita chilló contenta, tendiéndole sus bracitos, a lo que Kohaku de inmediato corrió a tomarla en brazos, con el corazón completamente derretido por la ternura, incapaz de resistirse al entusiasta llamado de su hijita.

Le agradeció a su hermana por cuidarla y rápidamente se la llevó en su cochecito, aprovechando para darle otro paseo de camino a su casa ya que estaban.

Como ya había dormido bastante con su tía, Tsukiku se quedó despierta hasta que su padre llegó de trabajar, pero no aguantó mucho más, solo una hora jugando con sus dos padres antes de empezar a bostezar y dormirse solo pocos minutos después del primer bostezo con solo un poco de tarareo de parte de su madre. Aunque Senku llegó a tomarle bastantes fotos de ella bostezando y con sus ojitos soñolientos que la hacían ver tan adorable que era casi demasiado para soportar.

-Estas películas no duran nada, debí haber re-inventado los Smartphone como quería el grandulón idiota de Taiju.- murmuró Senku frustrado después de agotar otra cámara con su hijita durmiendo con su pulgar metido en la boca. –Afortunadamente tengo otra.- de la nada sacó otra cámara y de inmediato tomó otra foto a su hija.

Kohaku rió, sintiendo gotitas correr por su sien.

-Intenta no agotarla tan rápido esta vez.- negó con la cabeza, antes de bostezar. -¿No deberíamos cenar ya? Se está haciendo tarde.-

-Ah, claro.- tomó una última foto a su pequeña en su cesto antes de mirarla con una sonrisa. –Vamos a cenar y luego a la cama.- sonrió descaradamente, a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos, intentando ocultar su rostro ruborizado.

Como no les quedaba nada de la comida que Francois había dejado ya preparada para ellos, no les quedó otra opción más que cocinar ellos mismos.

-Francois me enseñó a hacer algunas cosas mientras estaba embarazada, ya que normalmente me quedaba mucho tiempo con ella.-murmuró Kohaku mientras revolvió entre los pocos ingredientes que les quedaba. -¿Qué se te apetece?- intentó imitar la pose servicial de Francois, solo provocando que Senku riera divertido.

-No hay muchas opciones, solo queda carne de venado, zanahorias, rábanos y algunas legumbres. ¿Qué tal si hacemos una mezcla de todo? Veamos si sale algo decente.-

-¿Cocinaremos los dos?- preguntó un poco sorprendida, ya que normalmente cocinaba más ella, ya que él decía que tenía que encargarse de algo del trabajo o cosas así.

-Claro. Tenemos el cesto de nuestra mocosa aquí al lado de todos modos, no debería haber problema.-

-Oh, muy bien entonces.- sonrió un poco emocionada. -¿Pongo a hervir agua?-

-Yo me encargó de eso, corta en rodajas las zanahorias y rábanos ¿quieres?- ella así lo hizo y Senku la miró con una ceja en alto cuando en solo unos minutos ya había picado todos los vegetales que sacaron. –Nunca dejas de presumir esa velocidad tuya ¿eh, leona?- sonrió complacido.

-Soy muy rápida en muchas cosas.- no pudo evitar mirarlo con un poco de picardía, recordando un comentario que él le había hecho la otra noche cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

-¿Oh?- alzó ambas cejas, sonriendo lentamente, ladinamente. –Sigue con esos comentarios y tendremos que mandar la cena a la mierda para volver a jugar al juego del que hace ruido pierde.- se le acercó un poco para rozar su nariz con la suya.

Kohaku miró a sus labios por un momento, colocando su mano en su pecho, antes de apartarlo suavemente, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tú eres el que siempre dice que debemos alimentarnos bien Senku.- se rió al ver su rostro frustrado.

Estos juegos de seducción eran extrañamente divertidos. Y más divertido era saber lo mucho que ella afectaba a Senku, aunque más que divertirla le encantaba, la hacía sentir feliz, atractiva y deseada. Era increíblemente agradable. Le encantaba esta nueva relación con Senku.

¿Así era como se sentía realmente estar casada de verdad?

La idea hizo que un sonrojo de pura felicidad tiñera su rostro mientras cortaba la carne.

-¿Ya estás pensando en mí, leona? ¿Te arrepentiste de alejarme?- al ver su rostro ruborizado, Senku sonrió burlonamente.

-No, tenemos que cenar.- también sonrió sin poder contenerse por lo contenta que se sentía. –Es solo que… me alegra mucho estar así…- de repente se sintió un poco tímida y mantuvo sus ojos en la carne mientras seguía cortándola. –Contigo…- maldición, de nuevo se estaba poniendo roja. –E-es que… es un poco raro, pero me hace muy feliz que ya todo esté resuelto. Y… supongo que esto ya no es un matrimonio falso ¿verdad?- rió nerviosamente, felizmente. –Lo siento, probablemente estoy siendo ilógica…-

-Para nada.- se estremeció un poco al sentir el aliento de Senku repentinamente en su oreja. ¿Tan distraída estaba que ni lo notó aproximarse? –Lo único ilógico es que tengas que preguntar.- colocó sus manos en los lados de sus muslos, subiéndolas lentamente hasta acabar posicionadas en sus caderas. –Ya te lo había dicho, aunque supongo que estabas demasiado molesta por los chupetones como para prestarme atención.-

-Oh, no lo recuerdo.- se rió un poco avergonzada.

-En mi época, un matrimonio no se considera legítimo hasta que se consuma, así que técnicamente somos un matrimonio de verdad desde que me emborrache en esa fiesta luego de que nuestra mocosa cumpliera el mes.- rió entre dientes, con su boca todavía contra su oído. –Así que ha sido un verdadero matrimonio los últimos tres meses, solo que he sido un mal esposo, pero ya estoy deseando compensarte todos mis fallos, uno por uno.- bajó su cabeza para besar su cuello lentamente, arrancándole un largo suspiro.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso…- levantó sus manos y las dirigió hacia atrás para enredarlas en su cabello. –Aunque en su momento dolió pero yo también te dije e hice cosas hirientes…-

-Eres una santa a comparación de mí.- rió secamente. –Sobre todo porque aparte de mal esposo he sido un mentiroso e hipócrita.-

-¿Hmm?- sacó sus manos de su cabello y volteó a verlo con curiosidad, aunque él siguió con su pecho pegado a su espalda, con sus manos ahora pasándose por su vientre y con sus labios en su cuello.

-Kohaku, la verdad es que prácticamente desde nuestra primera vez… estuve deseando desesperadamente volver a estar dentro de ti todo este tiempo.- confesó mientras bajaba una de las tiras de su vestido para lamer la línea de su clavícula. –No quería admitir que no quería más que puro sexo contigo, ese era mi maldito problema, pero estaba prácticamente desesperado por tenerte otra vez, y mucho peor después de la segunda vez.- subió por la línea de su cuello, mordisqueando y succionando su piel de vez en cuando, haciéndola temblar y casi no poder concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo. –Me he estado volviendo loco contigo y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero doblarte sobre esta mesada y hacerte gritar otra vez? Pero desgraciadamente el agua se está evaporando y nuestra mocosa no apreciará el ruido extra, así que…- se apartó de su cuello y aprovechó que todavía tenía sus manos en su cintura para girarla y plantarle un profundo beso en los labios. –Cenemos y luego a la habitación ¿de acuerdo?- murmuró todavía con sus bocas juntas.

-Mmm, sí.- se apartó un poco, pasando su lengua por sus labios. –Yo tampoco sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con todo esto, así que supongo que tampoco actué de la mejor manera…-

-Siempre intentaste ser sincera conmigo, o al menos en la gran mayoría de las ocasiones. Realmente no tengo nada que recriminarte.- tomó su barbilla y le dio otro beso, esta vez mucho más rápido y superficial. –El punto de todo esto es que…- mantuvo su agarre en su barbilla para hacerla mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. –Eres mi mujer, de verdad al diez billones por ciento, y soy tu marido. Y tenemos una mocosa, así que somos una familia. Y voy a respetar eso de ahora en adelante, y habló muy en serio.- la miró seriamente. –Eso va en dos sentidos, por supuesto. Así que si tienes condiciones para una optima convivencia intrafamiliar estaría más que feliz de escucharte.-

Ella pestañeó.

-No entendí mucho de eso… pero no tengo ninguna condición.-

-¿Segura?- sonrió divertido, alejándose un par de pasos. –Piénsalo bien antes de decirme que no definitivamente. Ahora será mejor poner a hacer la cena o tardaremos más de lo que estoy dispuesto a esperar.-

En lo que terminaban de cocinar, Kohaku pensó en sus palabras.

Por un lado estaba realmente feliz de escucharlo ser tan sincero y abierto con ella, y escuchar que había estado teniendo sentimientos confusos hacia ella por un largo tiempo, o al menos más tiempo del que pensó. Por otro lado, pensó en eso de las condiciones de convivencia. ¿Realmente tenía alguna?

Cuando se sentaron a cenar, él volvió a preguntarle al respecto.

-Realmente no lo sé…- bufó, antes de llevarse un gran bocado a la boca.

-Puedes decírmelo cuando quieras, no hay prisa.- masticó tranquilamente. –Pero yo tengo algunas condiciones.- eso la sorprendió.

-¿Cuáles?-

-Bueno, primero que nada, decirme cuando hago algo que te molesta. Es cierto que la mayoría de las veces veo fácilmente a través de ti, pero preferiría que me digas las cosas en vez de estarlas adivinando, para evitarnos malentendidos.-

-Oh.- eso en realidad era perfectamente razonable, aunque era de esperarse viniendo de Senku. –Por supuesto.-

-Segundo… no me interesa para nada la cultura de los matrimonios primitivos, quiero que sepas que somos completamente iguales en esta relación. Que seas mi esposa no te vuelve mi pertenencia, no me debes ninguna clase de obediencia, eso es tan poco emocionante que me da nauseas. Sé que podrías romper todos y cada uno de mis huesos, y que los matrimonios en la aldea son bastante sanos en ese aspecto, pero quería asegurarme de dejarlo completamente claro, en caso de que de alguna forma esté inculcado en su mentalidad primitiva.-

-Entiendo.- se cruzó de brazos por un momento, asintiendo seriamente. –Hay enseñanzas en las cien historias de que marido y mujer son compañeros de vida que deben vivir en condiciones de igualdad, pero muchos no lo toman tan en serio. Algunos hombres son unos cerdos incorregibles. Muchas mujeres también se casan solo para conseguirse un hombre que las proteja y alimente durante el invierno. Y la verdad es que nunca me importó mucho el matrimonio, aunque sí que quería casarme algún día para tener hijos, supongo… aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… ni que el embarazo viniera antes del matrimonio.- sonrió con gotitas en su sien.

-¿Querías hijos desde antes de tener a nuestra mocosa?- alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Bueno… no es como que fuera el sueño de mi vida tenerlos. Simplemente asumí que algún día querría tenerlos, ya que me gustan los niños. De hecho el sueño de mi vida siempre fue que Ruri fuera muy feliz y tuviera hijos con Chrome. Quería más sobrinos que hijos.- rió nerviosamente.

-Un poco entrometido ¿no crees?- alzó una ceja, aunque sonreía divertido.

-Tal vez. Es solo que después de perder a mi madre odiaba la idea de tener que perder a mi hermana también y todo lo que quería era una vida sana y feliz para ella, quería que se recuperara y pudiera estar con el hombre que realmente ama.- sonrió suavemente. –Supongo que realmente no me quedó mucho tiempo para pensar en mí misma.-

-Sí… eres bastante desinteresada.- la mirada de Senku se suavizó considerablemente mientras la observaba. –Kohaku, creo que nunca te lo he dicho antes, aunque tú me lo has dicho varias veces, pero… eres una madre maravillosa.- ella lo miró con la boca abierta. –Es la verdad. Realmente esa pequeña leona se sacó la lotería contigo, desde que nació y antes te dedicaste completamente a ella. Eres una madre increíble, solo… quería decirte eso.-

Kohaku sonrió conmovida.

-Gracias…- un nudo le apretó la garganta al pensar que eso no era del todo cierto, que sí fuera una mejor madre se quedaría con ella, pero rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos y sonrió más alegremente. –Claro que los dos somos excelentes padres. Mi madre siempre decía que lo único que necesitas para ser un buen padre es amar a tus hijos, que con amor viene todo lo demás. Y nosotros no podríamos amar más a Tsukiku. Solo mírala.- voltearon hacia su cesto, viéndola babeando toda su mantita por estar durmiendo con la boca abierta.

Los dos rápidamente se derritieron por completo.

-Tienes un punto allí.- sonrió con el rostro levemente enrojecido y una sonrisa tonta. –Esa pequeña leona es una experta en hacer que todos la adoren, casi diría que lo hace apropósito para que la mimemos de más.-

-Creo que deberíamos tomarle otra foto.- propuso sin poder resistirse.

-Ja, más vale que luego no te quejes de mí.- Senku rió divertido, acercándose al cesto para tomar un par de fotografías mientras Kohaku no dejaba de observar con una sonrisa llena de amor a su linda bebita. Y entonces, de repente, el flash de la cámara se disparó en su dirección, cegándola por un breve instante. –Oh, lo siento, olvide que eres sensible a estas mierdas.- rió entre dientes.

-¿Acabas de tomarme una foto?- lo miró confundida.

-Bueno…- apartó la mirada, con los más leves rastros de rosa en sus mejillas. -¿Qué tiene de malo que lo haga? Eres mi esposa y te veías… te ves…- apretó los labios, indispuesto a hablar, antes de suspirar y fruncir el ceño profundamente. –Te considero físicamente atractiva, obviamente. Y te ves especialmente… encantadora cuando sonríes. Eso es todo. ¿Algún problema?- prácticamente escupió, su tono ácido y su mirada cargada de fastidio contrastando enormemente con esas bellas palabras. Pero fue suficiente para Kohaku.

Dejando su plato de lado, se lanzó a besarlo, casi haciéndolo tropezarse por prácticamente colgarse de su cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, queriendo transmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba con eso ya que sabía que las palabras lo ponían incómodo. Irse por el lado de demostrarlo en vez de decirlo era algo que definitivamente ambos siempre elegirían.

Él dejó la cámara en la mesa y posó sus manos en su cintura, moviéndola hasta apoyarla contra la pared, para luego tomar la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mano y profundizar todavía más el beso, con sus lenguas enredándose casi desesperadamente.

Sus platos seguían a medio comer, pero ya no podían esperar mucho más. Él bajó sus besos hasta su cuello mientras sus manos ahora se encargaban de bajar las tiras de su vestido para dejar al descubierto sus pechos desnudos.

Kohaku cubrió su boca con una mano cuando su cabeza bajó más, sofocando sus gemidos para no arriesgarse a despertar a su hija.

Y sin embargo, a los pocos minutos ella se despertó llorando a gritos.

Los dos gruñeron, separándose a regañadientes.

-Que mal momento, bebé…- dijo Kohaku casi lloriqueando mientras iba a cargarla.

-Creo que presintió que estaba robándole su comida.- Senku se pasó la lengua por los labios con una sonrisa descarada. –Salió un poco celosa, aparentemente. Sí le vas a dar del pecho que sea del que yo no estuve ch…-

-Ya lo sé.- lo miró mal. –Pero primero, necesita un cambio de pañal.- arrugó la nariz.

-Ah, yo me encargó entonces.- la tomó en brazos y le hizo una seña en dirección a los platos. –Termina tu comida y ve a lavarte, por las dudas. Esta pequeña leona es bastante glotona.-

-Ya comió antes, pero a veces me sorprende así que lo haré.-

Como siempre que se despertaba en medio de sus horas de sueño, su hijita se quedó un poco malhumorada por un tiempo, pero solo les tomó una hora volver a dormirla, y apenas lo hicieron Senku volvió a arrastrarla a la cama para terminar lo de antes. Lo más difícil fue mantenerse en silencio por su hijita durmiendo a pocos metros de distancia, no obstante tendrían que acostumbrarse así que no se quejó y alcanzaron a saciar sus ansias del otro un par de veces antes de caer dormidos, agotados y satisfechos, y más que felices de dormirse en los brazos del otro.

.

Cuando Minami recibió la visita de la familia Ishigami, se sorprendió muchísimo pero claro que los recibió con toda su hospitalidad.

Le habían construido una pequeña choza que compartía con Mirai, y no entraban muchas personas, pero lograron hacer espacio para que entraran los cuatro más el cochecito de la bebita, sin embargo no resistieron dejarla mucho tiempo allí y pronto Minami la cargó en brazos y ella y Mirai empezaron a mimarla.

La pequeña era una lindura y sonreía a todo lo que hacían o decían. ¡Era tan adorable! Nunca fue mucho de bebés pero era imposible no adorar a esta princesita.

-¿Quién es la niñita más linda del mundo? ¡Tú lo eres, tú lo eres!- Mirai no dejaba de arrullar a la pequeña, agitando su sonajero para arrancarle adorables risitas que tenían a los mayores prácticamente babeando.

-Tsukihime-chan es tan dulce, y muy fotogénica.- Minami rió mientras le tomaba una fotografía, pensando agregarla al nuevo álbum que estaba comenzando a hacer para Senku y Kohaku una vez se fueran. –Ya tiene cuatro meses ¿verdad? Cada día es más hermosa.-

-Sí, lo es.- Kohaku sonrió felizmente. –Gracias otra vez por el álbum, es impresionante poder ver a mi bebé en sus primeros días de vida en algo más que mis recuerdos. Nunca creí que algo así sería posible, la ciencia y las cámaras son increíbles.-

Minami y Senku sonrieron ante su entusiasmo.

-Bueno, de verdad que no me hubiera molestado la visión del mundo de Tsukasa, pero admito que extrañaba muchas cosas de la era moderna, sobre todo mi hermosa cámara.- abrazó la misma contra su pecho. –Y… también fue bueno que no te matará, porque sino la Tsukihime-chan no habría nacido.- comentó eso en susurros para que Mirai no escuchara, aunque de todos modos estaba demasiado distraída jugando con la bebita.

-No me importa una mierda eso, son cosas del pasado.- Senku encogió los hombros con completo desinterés mientras escarbaba en su oreja con su meñique. –Como sea, Kohaku, sigo preguntándome por qué insististe en hacerle una visita a la reportera.- miró con curiosidad a su esposa.

-Me agrada que vengan a visitarme, pero es cierto que me sorprendió mucho.- murmuró mirándolos con interés.

¿Tendrían algún chisme que quisieran decirle? Oh, como amaba los chismes, era otra cosa que extrañaba de la era moderna. Aquí había pocos chismes, aunque solo hace unos días escuchó un chisme de ellos dos. No obstante casi no pudo creer que Kohaku se paseara con Senku por toda la aldea mostrando chupetones, pero bueno… parecía que incluso el más lógico de los científicos no se salvaba de las hormonas y el enamorarse.

-En realidad, Minami… quería pedirte un favor.- ante esas palabras, la aludida solo pudo mirar curiosa a Kohaku. -¿Podría ser posible una pequeña sesión de fotos para nosotros tres?- sonrió tímidamente.

Tanto la reportera como el científico se quedaron con las mandíbulas por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Una sesión de fotos para ustedes?- Minami se revolvió un poco, recordando malas experiencias de la única vez que intentó hacerle una sesión de fotos a Senku. -¿N-no sería mejor solo tú y Tsukihime-chan?- propuso intentando zafar de Senku y su terrible maldición con las fotografías.

A diferencia de su adorable y hermosa hija, Senku no era para nada fotogénico. Hasta sospecharía que realmente no era hija suya de no ser porque eran prácticamente dos gotas de agua. Kohaku tampoco salía muy bien en las fotografías, ya que se movía más rápido de lo que la cámara podía procesar, pero al menos cuando se lo pedía era capaz de hacer poses lindas. Probablemente Tsukiku era más parecida a su madre que su padre por ese lado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la reportera. No me interesa ni un milímetro una sesión de fotos.- el gesto de Senku se agrió por completo.

-Vamos, casi no tenemos ninguna foto de ella con nosotros, ni solo nosotros juntos. Solo quiero unas cuantas y ya.- lo miró con un puchero y pestañeando repetidas veces.

Minami solo pudo negar con la cabeza. ¿De verdad creía que Senku iba a caer en eso? Sí quería convencerlo probablemente tendría que ofrecerle trabajar treinta horas sin paga.

-Bien, lo haré.- ante el súbito acuerdo de Senku, los ojos de Minami casi se salen de sus cuencas.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tan fácil? ¿Solo con unos pestañeos y un mohín y ya accedía? Oh, Dios… ¿Kohaku le había hecho algún tipo de brujería? Porque el tipo estaba completamente a sus pies. Nunca creyó ver a Senku enamorado ¿quién lo diría? Aunque bueno, tenían una hija, debió suponer que la atracción estaba allí y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se transformara en algo más teniendo en cuenta que vivían juntos. Incluso Senku no era inmune al amor, solo que no esperaba que a este punto.

Tal vez hasta su mala cara frente a las cámaras cambiara un poco por estar al lado de su esposa.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Al menos haz el intento de sonreír!- o tal vez no. -¡Cualquiera pensaría que odias a tu familia si viera una foto así!- el tipo tenía cara de estar en el funeral más aburrido del mundo aún con su mujer y su hija sonriendo a su lado.

-¿No puedes solo tomar una foto y ya?- parecía a punto de salir corriendo de allí en cualquier momento.

-Vamos, Senku, quiero varias fotografías y quiero que salgan bien.- protestó Kohaku, haciéndolo gemir fastidiado.

-Olvídalo, Kohaku-chan, es inútil.- Minami no le tenía nada de fe. –Mejor solo las fotografiare a ustedes dos.- insistió.

-Sí, sería mejor.- Senku estuvo perfectamente de acuerdo.

-Quiero una foto de los tres juntos.- siguió protestando la joven madre. –Y no me iré de aquí hasta que la consigamos y consigamos varias, de hecho.- declaró tercamente.

Senku gimió con fastidio otra vez y miró a la cámara con el ceño fruncido. Intentó sonreír, pero le salió una sonrisa tan falsa y temblorosa que parecía más un Creepypasta que otra cosa, de hecho hizo que Mirai y Minami chillaran y se abrazaran aterrorizadas.

-Esto no está funcionando, leona.- más fastidiado que nunca, miró a su esposa con cansancio. –Qué milagro que la pequeña chillona no se asustara también por esa cara.- murmuró al ver a su hija mirándolo con curiosidad. -¿Qué sucede, mini-leona? ¿Ya no tendré que preocuparme de que te asustes por mi cara? ¿Finalmente te llegó un poco de esa valentía de leona de tu madre?- sonrió mirando a su hija, que le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió sus bracitos para que la cargara.

Senku no lo pensó dos veces y la tomó en brazos con una sonrisa tan suave que parecía una persona completamente diferente, Kohaku también sonrió, abrazándose al brazo de su esposo.

Minami, que había comenzado a alzar disimuladamente su cámara desde que vio a padre e hija sonriéndose, aprovechó la hermosa escena y rápidamente tomó una fotografía, llamando la atención de la pequeña familia.

-¡Esta foto es perfecta!- aseguró felizmente.

Kohaku sonrió complacida y Senku suspiró aliviado, solo para que ella lo mirara con una sonrisa casi malvada.

-Ah, no, Senku, ni creas que hemos terminado. Quiero más fotos.- él volvió a poner cara de funeral. –Pero ya tenemos el truco para hacerte sonreír.- picoteó la mejilla de su hijita. –Tsukiku, ¿podrías decirle a papá que sonría para ti?-

-¿Papá?- la pequeña solo pareció confundida, pero el solo escucharla llamándolo papá fue suficiente para que Senku sonriera como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo. Y claro, Minami sacó otra fotografía.

Con la ayuda de Tsukiku y su increíble poder de ternura sobre su padre, lograron obtener bastantes fotos decentes de la familia, pero luego Kohaku insistió que ahora quería algunas fotos de solo ella y Senku juntos.

Mientras Mirai cargaba a Tsukiku, Minami se encontró otra vez con el problema de Senku saliendo espantoso en fotografías. El hombre de verdad no era para nada fotogénico. ¿Quizá sí debería sospechar que él y Tsukiku no fueran padre e hija, después de todo?

De todas las fotos que intentó sacar a la pareja, solo consideró dos de ellas decentes, aunque no se dio cuenta de eso sino hasta que las reveló y las observó bien.

Una de las fotos era de Kohaku imitando la pose de Einstein, sacando la lengua, solo que agregando su dedo índice y medio en el símbolo de la paz como Minami le pidió. Senku estaba rodando los ojos en la fotografía, pero al momento de sacar la foto Minami no había notado que él tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida por la pose infantil de su esposa. Era un poco tierno… a su manera.

La otra foto era incluso más dulce. Kohaku estaba besando la mejilla de Senku, y Minami podría haber jurado mientras sacaba la foto que él tenía su rostro cargado de fastidio, pero al revelarla se sorprendió al verlo con una suave sonrisa mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de afecto. ¿Cómo no notó algo así antes? ¿Acaso esa expresión solo le duro la milésima de segundo en la que la fotografía se tomó? Como sea, fue algo bello de ver.

Para Minami, esos dos estaban profundamente enamorados, sin duda alguna. Y se sentía muy feliz por ellos. Esperaba que al menos así les fuera más llevadero ese tiempo en el que estarían lejos de su hija mientras iban a buscar el secreto de la petrificación para salvar a su adorado Tsukasa.

Cuando le entregó las fotografías a Kohaku, ella le sonrió y le agradeció profundamente.

-¿Y para qué querías las fotografías?- le preguntó curiosa. -¿Y por qué me dijiste que debía hacerlas más pequeñas de lo normal?-

-Lo verás pronto, muy pronto.- sonrió misteriosamente. –Gracias por tu ayuda.-

Aunque confundida, Minami le dijo que no fue nada y rápidamente se despidieron, pero no pudo evitar quedarse con mucha curiosidad respecto a eso. Kohaku normalmente era muy directa, así que era raro verla planeando sorpresas.

¿Qué estaría tramando? Solo le quedaba esperar y ver.

.

Llegó otro día en el que Tsukiku debía quedarse con Ruri, y Kohaku decidió llevarla un poco más temprano de lo que pretendía para preparar unas cuantas sorpresas para Senku, aunque le daba pena no llevarla juntos como siempre hacían pero al menos en la mañana procuro que se quedara un poco más para compensar.

Pidió ayuda a Francois para preparar el delicioso ramen de trigo que Senku adoraba y una vez terminó con eso fue a recoger el pedido que le había hecho a Yuzuriha el día anterior.

Cuando Senku llegó a la casa, alzó una ceja al verla esperándolo junto a la mesa decorada como la "cena romántica" que había preparado Francois la semana pasada, pero esta vez ella estaba esperándolo con un corto vestido negro ajustado a su figura con dos aperturas a los lados de sus muslos y un profundo escote en V que evidenciaba que no traía sujetador.

Una lenta sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo, con evidente aprobación ante lo que veía.

-¿Ahora intentas seducirme, leona? Estoy comenzando a asustarme, tal vez pronto sea yo el que acabe avergonzado con tus descaradas muestras de afecto y deseo.- se acercó lentamente a ella, que notó fácilmente por su gran visión la forma en la que sus manos se contraían, apenas conteniéndose de tocarla.

-Simplemente estoy perdiendo un poco de timidez.- eso no era del todo cierto, apenas la idea se le pasó por la cabeza estuvo toda la tarde con su rostro echando humo, pero ahora que estaba frente a Senku no podía hacer más que desear que le hiciera exactamente todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. –Bueno… ¿cenamos?-

-Quiero cenar, sí.- se pasó la lengua por los labios, no precisamente mirando la comida.

-E-es ramen, lo preparé yo misma. Con ayuda de Francois, así que no te preocupes, ella se aseguró de que estuviera delicioso.- rió nerviosamente, intentando ignorar el calor que estaba comenzando a acelerarle el corazón y su respiración.

-Bien, bien, buena estrategia para no hacer que quiera saltarme la cena.- rió entre dientes, finalmente sentándose. –Sabes, olvidé terminar de decirte mis condiciones el otro día…- comentó de pronto.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo estuve pensando en las mías y creo que tengo algunas.-

-Bueno, seré rápido. Solo tengo dos más.- se puso un poco serio. –Cuando discutamos, por favor, no me alejes de Tsukiku.-

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo no…-

-Lo has hecho.- la interrumpió. –Y tal vez me lo merecía, pero ella no lo merece. No quiero que la involucremos de ninguna forma en nuestras discusiones, nunca. Eso también va para mí, por supuesto. No quiero que ninguno la utilice para dañar al otro, eso trauma a los niños, no necesito ser un experto en psicología para saberlo. De hecho creo que fue por esa misma razón que lloró tanto y nos rechazó la semana pasada.- suspiró. –Quiero que, no importa lo molestos que estemos el uno con el otro, nunca la metamos en el medio. No se merece algo así.-

Kohaku lo miró con un poco de culpabilidad, finalmente recordando que cuando le pidió el divorcio alejó a su hija de él, y también sabía que le estaba haciendo daño negándole vivir con ellas, pero lo hizo apropósito para dañarlo.

-De acuerdo. Lamentó eso, me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar…- accedió cabizbaja.

-Quita esa cara de tristeza, leona.- rió entre dientes. –Ya no me importa. Y los dos hemos cometido errores, somos padres primerizos, es diez billones por ciento imposible no cometer errores en el ejercicio de nuestra paternidad. No te preocupes, lo importante es aprender de eso.-

-Sí, lo siento.- tomó aire y sonrió, sin querer deprimirse. -¿Y cuál es tu otra condición?-

-Ah, sí.- sonrió levemente, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino. –Bueno, no sé cómo te tomes esto, pero quería pedirte mi propio tiempo. Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado y dudo que eso cambie pronto. Cuando sienta que debo irme, me iré. Pero no quiero que te tomes eso como que no me importas, es simplemente vivir mi vida como quiero vivirla. Claro que eres una parte importante de eso, pero no voy a dedicarte cada segundo, eso sería simplemente imposible.- la miró con un poco de cautela.

Fue su turno de sonreír divertida.

-Ja, no tienes de qué preocuparte.- se relajó en su asiento. –De hecho iba a pedirte algo parecido en una de mis condiciones.-

-¿Oh?- pareció sorprendido, aliviado, y tal vez un poco ofendido. –Vaya, parece que los dos queremos deshacernos del otro.- sonrió sin humor.

-Y creo que debo agregar que también me digas cuándo algo te molesta.- alzó una ceja. –No lo digo porque no me guste estar contigo, solo que, como tú, también tengo mis propios asuntos. Me gusta dedicarle horas a mis ejercicios y entrenamiento, y quiero estar con mi familia y mis amigos también, por supuesto.-

-Sí, sí, lo siento.- negó con la cabeza, frotando su nuca. –No me molesta, solo…- hizo una mueca, nada contento con hablar de sus sentimientos. –Supongo que creí que le darías más importancia. Olvídalo.- negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre supe que eres un hombre ocupado, y te amo con todo y eso, es parte de quien eres.- le sonrió sinceramente, haciendo que la mirara sorprendido. –Solo… intenta que te vea al menos unas horas al día.- decidió agregar, sin querer tentar a su suerte.

Él rió, relajándose en su asiento.

-Claro. Aunque lo que más consumirá nuestro tiempo será sin duda alguna nuestra mocosa.- compartieron una sonrisa resignada. –Yo también respetaré tus tiempos, claro… ¿Cuáles son tus otras condiciones?-

-Primero que nada.- lo miró un poco enfadada. –Nada de chistes sexuales frente a nuestros amigos o ninguna otra persona. De hecho nada de insinuaciones o mejor dicho nada de nada de nuestra vida íntima frente a otras personas. Es vergonzoso.- se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo su rostro arder con solo recordar que había presumido que durmieron juntos prácticamente frente a todo el reino científico.

-Sí, imagine que podrías decir algo así.- sonrió ladinamente. –Descuida, ya aprendí mi lección.-

-Bien.- asintió complacida. –Entonces, segunda condición…- pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar. –Algunas veces has tomado grandes decisiones sin decírmelo hasta el último momento. ¿Podrías intentar pedir mi opinión con cosas importantes?- lo miró un poco ceñuda.

-Es razonable, aunque probablemente estés de acuerdo conmigo de todos modos, pero claro. Lo tendré en cuenta.-

Kohaku rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, llevándose un último bocado de ramen a la boca.

-Bueno, la tercera condición era esa del tiempo, así que creo que realmente no tengo nada más que pedir.-

-Son bastante amplias, y ya dijimos que debemos hablar cuando algo nos molesta así que realmente no hay mucho más por decir.-

-Muy bien…- viendo que él también había terminado de comer, Kohaku sonrió alegremente. -¿Quieres postre? Francois trajo una tarta de chocolate para nosotros.-

-Bien, una porción no estaría mal.-

Luego de vaciar su copa con jugo de frutas, Kohaku fue a buscar el postre en el refrigerador de la casa y rápidamente comenzó a comer casi atragantándose ante la risa burlona de Senku, pero luego él comenzó a mirarla de forma extraña.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con la boca llena.

-Te cayó un poco de glaseado en el pecho, idiota.- sonrió divertido. –Sí se sigue deslizando ensuciara tu vestido.-

-Oh.- rápidamente dejó la porción de lado y bajó la cabeza para observar su pecho, notando que efectivamente había un pequeño rastro de chocolate bajando lentamente por su esternón.

Levantó una mano para limpiarlo, pero Senku se levantó repentinamente de su silla y tomó su muñeca, impidiéndoselo. Lo miró confundida mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, solo para quedarse sin aliento cuando cayó en una rodilla y enterró el rostro entre sus pechos, lamiendo la piel expuesta de uno de sus senos y hacia arriba para deshacerse de las gotas de chocolate. Pero no se detuvo allí.

Ante su mirada atónita, le acercó el pequeño pedazo de su porción que todavía tenía en la mano y dejó que el glaseado se deslizara por su cuello y por en medio de sus pechos, antes de arrojar el pedazo a la mesa y volver a enterrar su rostro en su pecho, mientras sus manos subían a deslizar las tiras de su vestido hacia abajo para así tener un mejor acceso a su piel.

Pronto, Kohaku no pudo seguir conteniéndose y se le lanzó encima para hacer el amor justo allí, en el suelo junto a la mesa. Era una fortuna que haya previsto que algo así podría pasar y traía un condón en el listón de su vestido, porque no quería separarse de él ni por un minuto, demasiado perdida en sus besos como para soportar la ausencia de su calor por mucho tiempo.

Después de acabar agotados, sudorosos y jadeantes en el suelo, no pudo evitar entrar en un ataque de risa.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, leona? ¿Ya te hice enloquecer de placer?- sonrió burlonamente, viéndose de un humor excelente.

-No… es solo que…- rió otra vez. –Nos estamos convirtiendo en unos pervertidos. No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto.- negó con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de reír.

-Ah, ya veo.- también rió un poco. –Bueno, llevo queriendo hacer esto desde que llegue a la casa, así que no comparto tu asombro. Y honestamente quiero hacerte cosas mucho peores, por lo que esto no me escandaliza ni en lo más mínimo.-

-Ja, ya no me sorprendes.- frotó cariñosamente su espalda, con una sonrisa pícara. –Creo que hasta lo estoy deseando…-

Senku arqueó ambas cejas, sonriendo de costado.

-Y yo creo que he creado un monstruo.- rió entre dientes. –Quisiera hacértelo otra vez pero necesitamos otro condón arriba.-

-Cierto.- hizo un puchero. La próxima vez se aseguraría de cargar más de uno. –Bueno, de todos modos quiero darme un baño primero. Estoy cubierta de polvo, y me siento pegajosa por el chocolate.- aunque él se había encargado de limpiarla muy bien pero todavía se sentía un poquito pegajosa.

-¿Con qué sí?- sonrió con una sonrisa maniática de esas que decían que estaba planeando algo malvado. –Qué curioso… yo también estaba deseando darme un baño…-

-¿Eh?-

Acabaron haciéndolo en la ducha, por supuesto, e incluso aunque Senku acabó agotadísimo, Kohaku insistió en hacerlo otra vez cuando él planeaba dormir, y casi no lo convence de no ser que recurrió a ciertos trucos sucios para lograr su cometido.

Y así se durmieron felizmente, satisfechos y casi muerto en el caso de Senku.

Le costó despertarlo la mañana siguiente, parecía casi desmayado en la cama, pero solo le bastó recordarle que tenían que ir por su hija para que finalmente se arrastrara miserablemente fuera de la cama.

A medio camino de ir a buscar a su bebé, encontraron a Gen y Ryusui, que le hicieron una seña de que tenían que hablar con ella.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieren esos dos?- Senku los miró desconfiado.

-Es que… les pedí que me hicieran un favor.- sonrió nerviosamente. -¿Te parece ir tú por nuestra hija y nos reunimos en casa cuando termine de hablar con ellos?-

Senku alzó una ceja, pero acabó asintiendo.

-Bien, bien. Pero espero que luego me digas qué diablos estás planeando, leona.- sin más se retiró, a lo que de inmediato corrió hacia sus amigos.

-¿Lo terminaron?- preguntó emocionada.

-Sí, en realidad, aquí está lo que prometimos.- Ryusui alzó triunfante una pequeña caja rectangular.

-Mejor vamos a tu casa para mostrártelo más cómodamente.- propuso Gen, a lo que ella accedió y hablaron mientras se dirigían allí.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperamos. Kaseki realmente es un genio artesano.- dijo Ryusui con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Ayudó que el mangaka nos ayudara a plasmar muy bien en dibujo lo que queríamos.- añadió el mentalista.

-¿No van a decirme qué es exactamente lo que hicieron?- comenzó a irritarse.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.- sonrieron misteriosamente.

Una vez llegaron a su casa, se sentaron en la sala y Ryusui finalmente abrió la caja.

-Muy bien, Kohaku-chan, prepárate para contemplar joyería exquisita en este mundo de piedra.- metió la mano en la caja y sacó una fina cadena dorada, con un dije unido a su extremo.

Posó el collar en su mano y ella miró el dije con atención. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que tenía forma de sol. Su centro era amarillo con algunas manchas y los rayos sobresalían de un color más dorado que probablemente era oro.

-Oh, vaya… es hermoso.- murmuró impresionada. –Pero… no entiendo qué tiene que ver con lo que les pedí.- murmuró confundida.

-Lo sabrás si lo abres.-

-¿Eh? ¿Abrirlo?- volvió a mirar el dije, volteándolo una y otra vez.

-Está hecho con dos partes que puedes separar, solo toma los extremos de cada lado.- aconsejó Gen.

Todavía confundida, Kohaku hizo lo que dijo y, sorprendentemente, el dije realmente se abrió como si fuera una nuez.

Y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver dentro dos fotografías.

Una era de ella junto a Senku, ella estaba sacando la lengua mientras él rodaba los ojos, pero con una suave sonrisa que la sorprendió.

La otra era una foto de ellos dos con su bebita, cargándola mientras los tres sonreían felizmente.

Se quedó muda por un momento, sin poder apartar la vista de las fotos, sintiendo una inmensa sensación de calidez y alegría invadirla, antes de mirar a sus amigos con una sonrisa sorprendida y agradecida.

-Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió?- preguntó genuinamente maravillada.

-Era algo común en la época moderna. Es un relicario.- explicó Gen.

–Ese es tuyo, Kohaku-chan.- agregó Ryusui. –Tiene una piedra ámbar en el centro y los rayos son de oro, cortesía de nuestro buen amigo Chrome, por supuesto.- informó orgullosamente.

-¿Mío? Pero yo lo quería para…-

-Y este es para Senku.- el capitán sacó otro de esos "relicarios".

Este era plateado y tenía forma circular, pero con una media luna rodeada de algunas estrellas talladas en él, aunque probablemente era plata, sin duda de la mano de Kaseki.

-Y este.- Gen estiró su mano y sacó el último relicario de la caja. –Es para Tsukiku-chan.- le tendieron ese collar.

El relicario de Tsukiku parecía una mezcla del de sus padres, con una mitad en forma de sol y la otra en forma de media luna. Y al abrirlo Kohaku encontró otras dos fotos. Una era esa foto donde ella besaba la mejilla de Senku, que otra vez la sorprendió sonriendo de una forma casi dulce mientras la miraba con ojos brillantes. La otra fotografía era de ellos sonriendo mirando llenos de amor a su hijita en sus brazos.

Era realmente hermoso.

Cuando fue a buscar a Chrome, solo pensó en que le hiciera uno de esos cuadros de los que Minami le había hablado, algo para que protegiera las fotos de sus padres, para que le duraran bastantes años y no los olvidara en caso de que no volvieran. Pero esto era mucho mejor.

Miró a sus amigos con los ojos un poco aguados.

-Gracias.- dijo sinceramente.

Ellos sonrieron.

-¿Ya estamos perdonados por entrometernos?-

-No, ni en diez billones de años.- ese fue Senku, que de repente entró a la casa con su hija babeando sobre su hombro. -¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios están tramando ahora?- los miró desconfiado.

-Verás…- Kohaku sonrió con un poco de nostalgia. –No soy buena escribiendo cartas, así que quise dejarle un recuerdo a nuestra hija. Y se me ocurrió dejarle las fotos… pero Gen y Ryusui tuvieron una mejor idea.- le tendió el relicario de su pequeña. –Hicieron esto con ayuda de Chrome y Kaseki. Este es para nuestra hija.-

Con una mirada curiosa, Senku aprovechó que Tsukiku estaba tendiéndole los brazos a un muy sonriente Ryusui para entregársela en brazos al capitán y tomar el relicario.

-Ah… así que por eso querías las fotos.- sonrió divertido, aunque sus ojos se llenaron de evidente melancolía. –Muy astuta, digno de una leona. Nunca se me habría ocurrido… Diez billones de puntos para ti y esos idiotas. Y Kaseki, claro.-

-Y también hicieron este para mí.- le tendió su propio relicario, que él observó con curiosidad. En lo que estaba en eso, Gen tomó el relicario en forma de media luna que Ryusui estaba sosteniendo todavía, intentando que Tsukiku no se lo robara para babearlo, y se lo entregó. Kohaku quería ver su contenido, pero prefirió primero entregárselo a Senku y luego preguntarle sí podía hacerlo. –Y este lo hicieron para ti.-

Cuando Senku abrió su propio relicario, amplió mucho los ojos por un momento, antes de sonreír suavemente y cerrarlo rápidamente.

Kohaku lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué fotos tenía dentro?- preguntó curioso.

-Fotografías tuyas y de la mocosa, por supuesto.- informó misteriosamente, entregándole los otros dos relicarios y quedándose con el suyo. Luego miró a Ryusui y Gen, que lo observaban expectantes. –Son unos bastardos entrometidos y todavía no apreció que se metieran en mi vida privada, pero no soy rencoroso.- rió entre dientes. –No voy a agradecerles. Devuélvanme a mi mocosa y lárguense de mi casa de una vez. Pónganse a hacer algo productivo.-

Incluso con esas palabras frías, Ryusui y Gen sonrieron, entendiendo que esa era su extraña forma de decir "gracias".

A pesar de sus palabras, Tsukiku no los dejó marcharse en un buen rato, hipnotizada por los trucos de magia con flores de Gen y las risotadas y excéntrica personalidad de Ryusui. Los dos aparte de ser grandiosos amigos eran unos excelentes tíos.

Finalmente Tsukiku exigió la atención de sus padres y Senku insistió en que se largaran, a lo que Kohaku los despidió luego de pedirles que le agradecieran también a Chrome y Kaseki (y al mangaka) por su ayuda.

Una vez solos los tres, se dedicaron a jugar un poco con su hija, que estaba más que feliz de escucharlos hablarles y balbucear sus inentendibles versiones de lo que sea que dijeran, también intentando imitar los gestos y caras raras que hacían, derritiéndolos de ternura una vez más, aunque ya no era ninguna sorpresa para nadie.

Senku también se acabo otras dos cámaras, quejándose todo el tiempo por las películas insuficientes.

Fue un día muy feliz y relajado, y Kohaku se sintió tan contenta que casi no podía creerlo. De nuevo le dolía el rostro de tanto sonreír y sentía el pecho cargado de paz y felicidad. Y cuando finalmente se durmió, Senku y ella se entregaron rápidamente a los brazos del otro, jugando una vez más a guardar silencio mientras el placer los consumía.

Definitivamente eran los mejores días de su vida.

Al sentirse un poco fría en medio de la noche por estar desnuda bajo las sabanas, se dio cuenta de que Senku ya no estaba abrazándola y se despertó, sentándose rápidamente, volteando confundida a los lados, buscándolo.

No estaba en la habitación, así que se colocó su vestido desechado en el suelo luego de sacudirlo un poco y dejó la puerta abierta por las dudas de que su pequeña se despertara. Entonces bajó y lo encontró en el comedor, iluminado por una lámpara mientras observaba su relicario con ojos brillantes, muy brillantes, hasta parecían… ¿aguados?

Él se estremeció de repente y volteó a verla alarmado, cerrando las dos caras de la media luna de golpe.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y aspiró aire lentamente, antes de sonreírle de forma apagada.

-Senku…- lo miró preocupada.

-Lo siento, ¿te dio frío? No me preocupe en cubrirte bien con las sábanas ya que no sentí tanto frío cuando me levante, pero de repente la temperatura disminuyó.- murmuró evitando mirarla.

-Senku ¿estás bien?- preguntó angustiada, mirándolo con profunda preocupación.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras sonreía sin ganas.

-Lo estoy. Solo… lo mismo de siempre.- encogió los hombros. –Me siento mejor después de hablar contigo, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por ello. Es inevitable.-

-Sí… supongo que sí.- se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. –Yo intentó no pensar en eso, solo quiero concentrarme en los momentos felices, pero incluso así no puedo evitar sentir que quiero llorar más de lo que quisiera admitir.- sonrió tristemente.

-Sabes, una vez allá, es probable que no tengamos mucho tiempo para nosotros tampoco. Todo será trabajo.- comentó de pronto.

-Lo imaginé.- admitió con desgano, extendiendo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

-No solo podrían ser nuestros últimos días con ella, también podrían ser nuestros últimos días juntos.- eso la hizo mirarlo sorprendida.

-Al menos nos veremos…-

-No lo sabemos. No sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir una vez llegamos allá.- su expresión se tornó mortalmente seria. –Muchas posibilidades, demasiadas. Podría pasar literalmente lo que sea.- apretó la mandíbula. –No me gusta pensar en eso, créeme que no, pero no puedo evitarlo.- apretó su relicario en su mano libre. –No puedo evitar sentir que esto es simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o para durarme más que unas pocas semanas por culpa de mi propia necedad. Debería haberte dicho lo mucho que me importas mucho antes, debería haberme dejado de tonterías sin sentido e ir por lo que realmente quería.- rió entre dientes, una risa mucho más baja y seca que la normal. –Pronto esta extraña "luna de miel" se acabara, y podríamos perderlo todo.- suspiró, bajando la mirada. –Solo me hubiera gustado que durara un poco más…-

Kohaku solo lo miró en silencio. Honestamente, no sabía qué decir esta vez. No lo culpaba por lo que pasó, ella cometió sus propios errores, pero era cierto que le gustaría tener más tiempo, para muchas cosas. ¿Cómo consolarlo sí se sentía tan triste como él? Esto no era justo de ningún modo, pero era lo que les tocó vivir.

-También… también quisiera tener más tiempo.- comenzó a hablar, indecisa, antes de cobrar más fuerza y mirarlo decidida. –No sé qué decir para que te sientas mejor, pero pase lo que pase, sé que puedes estar seguro de algo. Para Tsukiku y para mí, tú eres el hombre más importante de nuestras vidas. Y pase lo que pase siempre te amaremos. Eso es seguro al diez billones por ciento.- sonrió un poco al robar su frase, colocando una mano en su rostro para hacerlo mirarla.

Finalmente, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De verdad tienes una capacidad absurda de hacerme sentir mejor, otra cosa ilógica sobre ti.- rió entre dientes, inclinándose para besarla de forma tan dulce que le derritió por completo el corazón.

Sus besos subieron de intensidad, pero incluso así sus manos no hicieron más que suaves caricias en el rostro del otro, y más que querer saciar su deseo, todo en lo que Kohaku podía pensar era en demostrarle su amor, en tocar no solo su cuerpo sino su alma, por más que él creyera eso ilógico, era lo que sentía.

Y de repente, escucharon un agudo chillido venir desde el segundo piso.

Los dos se separaron con un profundo suspiro y rápidamente corrieron a la habitación, encontrando a su pequeña bebé gritando desde el fondo de sus pulmones, completamente molesta e indignada de no haberlos encontrado en la habitación al despertar.

-Ahora va a estar malhumorada toda la noche…- lloriqueó Kohaku al sentirla apretar un poco de más su pecho mientras la amamantaba, obviamente enfadada.

-Esa pequeña leona aparte de ser tan ilógica como tú sacó tu carácter, estoy completamente jodido.- Senku rió entre dientes, mirando con profundo cariño a su hija por más que ella los mirara a ambos con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

Casi no durmieron esa noche, pero esta vez por intentar calmar el malhumor de su adorable bebita. Al final lo consiguieron y volvieron a dormir junto a ella en la cama, con sus manos entrelazadas y sonrisas cansadas pero felices en el rostro.

Después de todo, no les quedaba muchas más noches así. Debían aprovecharlas al máximo. Y lo harían.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaa! :D

Wow, ya veinte capítulos :'D Nunca creí llegar tan lejos, honestamente XD No lo habría hecho sin su apoyo! Muchas gracias de nuevo por tanto amor a este fic TTwTT

Bueno, el fic sigue medio pervert y medio sad xD Combinación extraña xP

Ojala q les esté gustando y me digan qué piensan, nada me llena más el kokoro que leer sus reviews :'3

No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, no se sorprendan si me tardo un poco porq la uni me tiene ocupada :'c Pero sepan que los amo e intentare traerles el cap apenas pueda! ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	21. Chapter 21

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo veintiuno: Amor en el mundo de piedra.

Luego de un largo día trabajando en el barco, los cinco generales decidieron juntarse en la sala de reuniones para discutir los últimos aspectos de la construcción del gran barco.

-Falta muy poco para que esté listo, diría que alrededor de tres semanas.- murmuró Ryusui con la mirada fija en las fotografías que habían tomado del barco. –Solo se debe terminar los dormitorios, aunque ya están casi listos, el laboratorio, la colocación de las luces, el invernadero y los materiales de reserva. Aparte de refinar los detalles, por supuesto.-

-El laboratorio ya está prácticamente listo, solo hace falta recolectar ciertos materiales, de eso nos encargaremos Chrome y yo.- masculló Senku con rostro muy serio. –El invernadero ya está listo, solo se debe cazar a los animales y terminar de plantar los vegetales adecuados para llevarnos. Los dormitorios son juego de niños, aunque hay que poner gente al servicio de Yuzuriha para ayudarla a terminar las mantas, almohadas y colchones. Ya tengo gente con los materiales de reserva así que realmente debería ser cuestión de dos semanas para terminar todo y los últimos detalles se resolverán en los últimos días, pero diría que ya es seguro poner una fecha a nuestro día de partida.-

Todos lo observaron en silencio, sorprendidos por su gran calma al decir todo eso a pesar de las implicaciones que tenía el saber que faltaba tan poco para tener que partir. Aunque todos sabían que su calma era completamente falsa.

-¿Y cuál será la fecha en la que partiremos?- finalmente preguntó Ukyo.

Senku pensó por un momento, y Gen fue muy cuidadoso al observar las emociones nadando en sus ojos. Él podía escoger la fecha que quisiera ahora mismo, tenía completo control de cuándo se marcharían, pero por desgracia era muy obvio para el mentalista que su amigo científico no dejaría que nada más que la lógica influenciara su decisión.

-Diez de Septiembre.- decidió con voz firme, voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

Pero a pesar de que todos sabían que su decisión ya estaba tomada y no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Gen creyó que al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

En lo que quedo de su reunión, le lanzó miradas significativas a Ukyo y Ryusui, que entendieron de inmediato y apenas la reunión terminó jalaron a Chrome de los brazos y se lo llevaron a rastras, dejándolos solos a ellos dos en la sala de reuniones.

Senku lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Senku-chan~? Solo quiero tener una pequeña conversación.- sonrió inocentemente.

Él suspiró, relajando su postura en su asiento antes de alzar una ceja.

-¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día.-

-Siempre directo ¿eh?- rió por lo bajo, antes de suspirar y mirar hacia el techo, pensando cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras. En parte sabía que esto no serviría para nada pero… alguien debía intentarlo. –Diez de septiembre suena como una buena fecha para partir.- comenzó a decir con voz alegre. –Buen clima, deja espacio para asegurarse de que todo esté bien y es lo más pronto posible para irnos de inmediato al otro lado del mundo, es una gran fecha.- alzó las manos con una gran sonrisa, antes de lanzar las palabras claves. –Aunque no serán ni dos semanas después de que tu linda Tsukiku-chan cumpla cinco meses.- aunque mantuvo su expresión alegre, se fijó muy bien en el rostro de Senku.

Él casi no reaccionó, pero la pequeña contracción en su mejilla hizo muy obvio que esas palabras lo afectaron.

-¿Me mantienes aquí solo para decir cosas obvias? Sé perfectamente los meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos que mi mocosa tendrá para cuando zarpemos.- rió entre dientes. –Ve al grano, mentalista.- lo miró seriamente. -¿Cuál es tu punto?-

-Qué serio~.- sonrió, pero sabía que Senku no caería en sus trucos baratos. –Solo digo… que no tienes por qué irte tan pronto si no quieres.- suspiró. –Y todos sabemos que no quieres. Nadie te juzgaría… si quisieras quedarte más tiempo con tu hija.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, antes de que Senku se pusiera en pie y le diera la espalda, llevándose las manos a la cintura, típico gesto suyo cuando no quería mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente, así como tú sabes que no es posible que nos quedemos más tiempo. ¿O acaso olvidas el motivo principal por el cual estamos haciendo este viaje?- su tono fue relajado y burlón, pero continuó dándole la espalda.

Pero Gen ya había estado esperando estas contestaciones.

-Tsukasa-chan también lo entendería.- observo cuidadosamente como los dedos de sus manos se contrajeron ante esas palabras. Este era territorio sensible para Senku, así que rápidamente cambió de tema. –Esperar a que cumpla un año como propuso Ryusui-chan a Kohaku-chan es demasiado, pero ¿qué tal si fuera solo hasta que cumpla seis meses?- con esa pregunta empezó a usar el más persuasivo de sus tonos de voz, intentando atacar por el lado que Senku escucharía: la lógica y la razón. –Solo sería esperar un mes más, solo un mísero mes más…- lo observó atentamente, pero esta vez él no reaccionó de ninguna forma. –Solo tres semanas más después de la fecha que dijiste… Tu princesita tendría seis meses, medio año, sería capaz de empezar a comer alimentos sólidos y todo eso.- o al menos eso había escuchado de la partera y Ruri. –Suena mucho mejor a tener que irse cuando tenga apenas cinco meses ¿no crees?- habían muy pocas posibilidades de que lo escuchara, lo sabía, pero debía intentarlo.

Senku permaneció inmóvil, todavía sin reaccionar ni decir nada, pero su silencio y su falta de reacción también hablaban por sí solos. Él estaba pensando en lo que le dijo, lo estaba reflexionando en verdad.

-¿Retrasar tres semanas el momento de zarpar para esperar a que mi hija cumpla seis meses?- cuando finalmente habló, su tono fue firme, pero era obvia la tristeza rayando en la superficie, intentando salir a flote. –Es algo que un padre decente haría… pero parece que yo no puedo llegar a ese título por mucho que me esfuerce.- rió, con una risa baja y falsa. –No puedo. No puedo quedarme con ella. No solo soy su padre, no solo soy el jefe de esa aldea y el líder del reino científico, soy el único científico en este mundo. Y solo la ciencia puede salvar a la humanidad.- finalmente volteó a verlo, con una mirada completamente vacía. –Si hubiera una forma de quedarme, ya la habría tomado, pero no la hay, así que no insistas.-

Completamente decidido e indispuesto a cambiar de opinión, Senku lo pasó de largo, sin siquiera querer escuchar más de sus argumentos en contra de que partieran antes de que Tsukiku cumpliera los seis meses.

Gen suspiró al quedarse solo en la sala de reuniones. Sabía que las cosas acabarían así pero de todos modos tuvo que tratar.

Alguien tenía que intentarlo.

.

Ese día Senku regresó del trabajo con semblante malhumorado, Kohaku lo notó de inmediato en su rostro, pero cuando quiso preguntarle al respecto él esquivo el tema así que decidió que lo dejaría pasar por ese momento y simplemente lo besó para intentar cambiar su semblante malhumorado.

Funcionó, y ella también sonrió al verlo sonreírle con una postura mucho más relajada. Como lo amaba.

-¿La mocosa sigue con Ruri?- preguntó él con sus manos en su cintura luego de compartir un beso mucho más apasionado.

-Sí, te estaba esperando para ir por ella juntos.- enredó sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. –Aunque probablemente esté dormida a esta hora…- compartieron sonrisas traviesas, ambos pensando en exactamente lo mismo.

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse y no se separaron, sus manos comenzaron a desviarse a lugares más atrevidos que los hacían estremecerse y pronto el calor aumentó y sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse deliciosamente con tanto anhelo como desesperación.

Y justo antes de que pudieran comenzar a quitarse la ropa y dirigirse a la habitación, Kohaku lo apartó de golpe, sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Senku visiblemente frustrado.

-Nuestra bebé.- dijo con rostro muy serio. -¡Ya despertó! ¡Y me necesita!- ignorando el gruñido de su esposo quejándose por sus ilógicos instintos maternales, rápidamente salió corriendo de la casa en dirección a la choza de Ruri, sin siquiera sentirse cansada para cuando llegó al encontrar a su linda bebita llorando a todo pulmón en los brazos de su tía. –Aww, mi pequeña.- rápidamente la tomó en brazos y bajó su vestido para amamantarla, agradeciendo haberse cambiado su vestido de entrenamiento a su vestido para amamantar justo antes de que Senku llegara.

-No se despertó hace mucho, podría haberlo manejado.- Ruri suspiró mientras dejaba a un lado el biberón que había estado a punto de darle.

-Está bien, simplemente sentí que me necesitaba.- besó la frente de su hija con ternura.

-¿Dónde está Senku-san?-

-Lo dejé atrás, seguramente llegara en unos minutos.- contestó sin mucho interés, con sus ojos fijos en su linda bebé.

Para cuando Senku llegó jadeando y con cara de frustración, Tsukiku ya había saciado su hambre y le tendió los brazos a su papá apenas verlo entrar a la choza. Él de inmediato dejó su malhumor y la cargó, presionándola contra su pecho.

-Una de las buenas cosas de que se despierte a gritos por el hambre es que después de llenarse la barriga tiene un humor excelente.- rió entre dientes mientras la sostenía para que estuviera cara a cara con él. Mala idea, Tsukiku de inmediato se lanzó a comerle el cabello. –No me das ni un descanso ¿eh, mini-leona?- suspiró resignado, dejándola hacer lo que quisiera con su cabello.

Kohaku rió tiernamente, pero luego notó una bolsa extraña y muy grande colgando del hombro del científico y no pudo evitar extrañarse.

-¿Qué es esa bolsa?- no recordaba haberla visto antes.

-Ah, sí. ¿Podrías tomar a la mocosa?- intrigada, Kohaku se acercó a su hija y la sedujo con caras tontas para que dejara a su padre y fuera con ella, cosa que costó pero finalmente accedió a dejar el cabello de su papá y empezó a babear la ropa de su madre. –Todo en esta mochila es para ti, Ruri.-

-¿Para mí?- su hermana se mostró confundida.

-Sí, aunque esto es solo la mitad.- dejó caer el bolso en el suelo, que de inmediato se estrelló con un sonoro ruido sordo a la par que levantaba una diminuta nube de polvo, de tan pesada que era.

-Me sorprende que hayas podido cargar eso todo el camino hasta aquí…- murmuró Kohaku impresionada.

-Tantas horas sin que esa mocosa me deje soltarla han fortalecido ligeramente mis brazos.- soltó una breve risa desquiciada, por alguna extraña razón.

Kohaku temió que su hija se asustaría como antes, pero ella solo pareció intrigada por las expresiones de su padre, tal vez hasta fascinada... ¿Eso era bueno o malo…?...

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa?- Ruri estaba muy curiosa y un poco preocupada.

-Primero que nada, esta lista de lo que mi mocosa puede comer luego de que cumpla los seis meses.- Senku sacó una hoja de papel doblada y se la tendió a su cuñada.

-Oh, eso es útil.- Ruri desdobló la hoja con una sonrisa, solo para que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas cuando tres metros de papel cayeron a sus pies.

-Todo lo que puede comer en diferentes circunstancias, los nutrientes que aporta, cuándo se puede comer y cuándo no es recomendable comerlo y dónde encontrar ciertos alimentos. También le pedí a Francois que hiciera una lista de cómo cocinar ciertos ingredientes, aunque ella me ayudó con la primera lista y también la lista de lo que puede comer a medida que vaya creciendo.- explicó alzando un dedo luego de tenderle las otras dos listas, también de tres metros o más.

-O-oh, ya veo.- Ruri empezó a sudar mientras veía todo lo que tenía que leer.

-Y eso es solo dentro de lo que sería su primer año de vida.- se puso un poco serio. –Estoy preparando una libreta sobre nutrición para sus primeros cinco años de vida, aunque no está terminada, y es solo en caso de que no regresemos.- ante esas palabras, tanto Ruri como Kohaku entristecieron de inmediato, pero entonces Senku volvió a reír. –Es solo una guía y también puede servir para los otros niños de la aldea, pero no es como si ustedes no supieran nada de criar niños, eso lo sé muy bien. De cualquier forma, también preparé esta libreta por las dudas de que enferme otra vez en su primer año de vida.- sacó una libreta con tantas hojas que probablemente podrías salvarte del golpe asesino de una lanza con ella. –Las posibles enfermedades, una guía detallada de cómo reconocerlas y diferenciarlas y los tratamientos que podrías administrarle a la niña. Aunque hacer medicamentos como hicimos la medicina de sulfa sería prácticamente imposible para la aldea sin mí aquí, pero de todos modos dejé unas cuantas guías de eso en esta otra libreta.- sacó una igual de grande y la colocó encima de las manos de su pobre hermana que ya parecía lista para desmayarse.

-Eh… Senku, esto no es un poco… ¿demasiado?- Kohaku también estaba sudando, y sintiéndose culpable por Ruri.

-Para nada, es solo para el primer año. Por las dudas de que no regresemos tengo mucho más material preparado.- frotó su oído con desinterés, indiferente a como ambas estaban prácticamente teniendo un ataque de solo imaginarlo.

Al final dejaron a Ruri rodeada de kilos y kilos de papeles por leer y volvieron a casa con su hijita muy despierta y con ganas de jugar, por lo que ambos estuvieron felices de darle toda su atención hasta que ella finalmente se durmió después de beber del pecho otra vez.

Luego de dejar a su bebita en su cuna, Kohaku miró expectante a su marido, esperando continuar lo que habían dejado a medias esa tarde, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo extrañamente serio mirando al cesto de su pequeña.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió preocupada, yendo a sentarse a su lado y colocando una mano en su rodilla.

-Sí, de hecho. Es sobre ti y la mocosa…- apretó los labios. Kohaku de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento. –Respecto a las tomas de leche materna… creo que lo mejor sería empezar a reducirlas. Debes empezar ahora… ya que partiremos en menos de tres semanas, el diez de septiembre.-

Kohaku se estremeció.

-Disculpa ¿qué?- lo miró sin entender.

Él suspiró profundamente.

-Sé que te encanta amamantarla y todo, pero deben comenzar a desligarse… la una de la otra.- al ver su mirada contrariada y francamente descontenta, volvió a suspirar y colocó una mano en su hombro, jalándola para que apoye su cabeza en su hombro. –Kohaku, tomaste tu decisión. Elegiste irte con nosotros en el barco, así que debes lidiar con las consecuencias. Falta solo más de dos semanas para que zarpemos, debí decirte esto mucho antes, créeme que lo pospuse todo lo que pude, pero debes dejar que se desapegue de ti o irte será imposible, te necesitara tanto que literalmente irte será condenarla. Debe acostumbrarse más al biberón y tu cuerpo también debe acostumbrarse y dejar de producir leche porque la falta de tomas podría causarte dolor y hasta infecciones. Esto es por el bien de ambas.- su mano en su cabello la acariciaba con gentileza y su pecho se sentía cálido contra su mejilla. –Reducirás la frecuencia de las tomas poco a poco desde ahora, ya que quitarle el pecho de golpe también podría ser perjudicial. Pero debes hacerte a la idea de que muy pronto ya no te tendrá aquí incluso aunque sientas que te necesita. Esto lo hará más fácil para ambas.- Senku, que era tan terrible demostrando afecto, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por consolarla.

Y de alguna forma, no era suficiente.

Kohaku de inmediato sintió las lágrimas escaparse y no pudo evitar esconder el rostro en su pecho, sollozando incontrolablemente.

Lloró hasta dormirse, totalmente incapaz de detenerse cuando la realidad de lo que iba a pasar tan pronto la golpeó con toda su fuerza. Ya lo sabía, pero ponerle fecha al peor día de su vida la estaba matando por dentro y simplemente no pudo contenerse.

Senku la abrazó durante toda la noche, frotando su espalda y su cabello mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente la consoló. Y no fue suficiente, pero la hacía sentir ligeramente mejor saber que estaba allí para ella.

Solo durmió unas pocas horas antes de que el llanto de su hija la despertara, pero cuando se lanzó a amamantarla como cada mañana, se detuvo y miró con tristeza a Senku, que suspiró y asintió.

-Dale del pecho esta vez. El resto del día intentaremos con los biberones.- ella asintió, un poco más tranquila, y amamantó a su bebita sosteniéndola amorosamente contra su cuerpo.

Ya sabía que tendría que perder esto también al partir, pero tener que perderlo incluso antes de alguna forma lo volvía más doloroso.

Sentía una inexplicable y hermosa conexión con su bebé cada vez que la alimentaba, y le habría gustado poder mantener eso al menos hasta el último día. Pero confiaba en lo que Senku decía, y sí esto era lo mejor para ella debía hacerlo. Por más que doliera.

Pasado un par de días muy ocupados para ambos en lo que implementaban este método, Kohaku se encontró con que era muy difícil implementarlo.

Generalmente se quedaba unas horas en la casa sola con su hija o ambas con Ruri antes de irse a entrenar, pero siempre que Senku no estaba se olvidaba de que se suponía que no tenía que darle del pecho a su bebé, es que simplemente era natural que cada vez que su pequeña tenía hambre ella bajaba su vestido y la alimentaba.

Debería decirle a Senku, pero él siempre estaba ocupado escribiendo como loco para Ruri o bien trabajando en mil cosas para el barco y no quiso molestarlo… o eso se decía mientras aprovechaba su ausencia para amamantar a su hija otra vez, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable pero incapaz de controlarse a sí misma. Simplemente no podía detenerse cuando la sentía con hambre.

Aun así Tsukiku mayormente no se molestaba cuando le ofrecían el biberón en vez del pecho, pero Kohaku sabía que podía perjudicar su salud el cortar el suministro de leche de golpe, así que a veces a lo largo de las siguientes semanas, cada que estaba con Ruri dejaba que le diera el biberón y ella tenía que contentarse con el extractor de leche para aliviar el sentir sus pechos llenos y ansiosos por alimentar a su pequeña comelona.

Se mantuvo sin decirle nada a Senku, pero después de una semana él la miró sospechosamente mientras cargaba a su bebita que estaba muy ocupada comiéndole el cabello.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inocentemente mientras extraía leche de su pecho para los biberones.

-Me extraña que sigas produciendo tanta leche materna…- entrecerró los ojos. –Como disminuiste la frecuencia de las tomas, deberías estar produciendo progresivamente menos cada vez más.-

-¿A-ah, sí?- empezó a sudar frío. -¿Entonces hay algo mal conmigo?...-

-Bueno, depende tu metabolismo, no todas las mujeres funcionan igual, pero creo que esta vez no es eso.- la miró resignado, aunque Tsukiku pellizcándole la nariz no ayudaba a tomárselo muy en serio ahora mismo.

-¿P-por qué crees eso…?-

-Vamos, leona, sabes que no puedes mentirme.- rodó los ojos. -¿Has estado dándole del pecho más de lo que deberías, verdad?-

Los hombros de Kohaku se desplomaron y ella asintió, derrotada.

-Lo siento… ¡no lo resisto! Me sale naturalmente…- lo miró con ojos llorosos.

Él sonrió resignado.

-Bien, bien, me obligas a hacer algo que realmente no quiero hacer.- ella lo miró asustada.

-¿Mmm?-

-Ahora me la llevaré conmigo a trabajar día por medio.- declaró solemnemente, o lo más solemne que podía verse con su hija tirando de su mejilla.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! I-intentaré controlarme…-

-Bien, pero aun así me la llevare mañana. Y como vuelvas a intentare engañarme sí que me la llevaré día por medio a trabajar. Estás avisada.- con cascaditas en los ojos, ella asintió.

Aun así, decidió vengarse de él fingiendo dormirse antes para que no tuvieran sexo esa noche, aunque también se quedó con las ganas fue muy divertido escucharlo retorcerse con frustración entre las sabanas. O al menos lo fue hasta que no pudo evitar reírse y él se lanzó contra ella, persuadiéndola de todos modos con trucos baratos que la hicieron caer una vez más en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, su bebé cumplió los cinco meses de edad, y quedaron oficialmente solo diez días para el momento de zarpar.

-No es justo ¿por qué te la tienes que llevar justo hoy?- apenas se despertaron esa mañana, Kohaku miró anhelante a su bebé bebiendo de un biberón.

-Es algo que no habría pasado si hubieras seguido mis instrucciones.- sonrió burlonamente, antes de mirar con una sonrisa sincera a su hija una vez dejó el biberón. -¡Primero de septiembre! ¡Has cumplido exitosamente tu quinto mes de vida! Mírate, ya estás comenzando a sostener sola tu cabeza, hablas más fluidamente que tu madre…-

-¡OYE!-

-Y has aprendido nuevas estrategias para comerme el cabello ¡diez billones de puntos para ti!- rió mientras sus dos mechones no-encrespados se encontraban a medio camino de la boca de Tsukiku.

-Dámela, también quiero festejar.- extendió los brazos ansiosamente.

-Celebra todo lo que quieras, en una hora me la llevo conmigo.- en toda respuesta, Kohaku le sacó la lengua, cosa que divirtió a su hija que exigió ir con ella.

Kohaku la llenó de mimos y jugaron animadamente entre los tres, aunque principalmente ellas dos, antes de que Senku se colocara a regañadientes el portabebés y la mujer se viera obligada a despedirse de su preciosa bebita.

Claro que esto significaba más horas de entrenamiento y eso la hacía feliz, pero todavía amaba demasiado pasar tiempo con su niña como para alegrarse. Aunque sabía que Senku solo la tendría un par de horas antes de llevársela a Ruri, pero aun así.

Solo pudo suspirar y concentrarse en poner todo su empeño en el entrenamiento de ese día.

Ya hace tiempo que había recuperado su fuerza anterior y ahora solo se centraba en mejorar todavía más. Todavía era la guerrera más fuerte del reino científico y tendría una importante tarea en el barco una vez se marcharan. Y, aunque su corazón estaría completamente roto por separarse de su bebé, daría lo mejor para regresar con ella lo antes posible. Y con su padre y todos sus amigos sanos y salvos. Lo aseguraba al diez billones por ciento.

.

-Y… ¿por qué exactamente la mini-gorila vino contigo hoy?- Chrome miró incrédulo a la pequeña bebita colgando felizmente del pecho de su padre con ese portabebés o como se llame.

-¡Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una princesa, escoria!- Ryusui de repente le lanzó uno de los planos del laboratorio a la cara. –Dirígete a Tsukihime-sama con el respeto que merece.- chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa estúpida de las suyas.

-Yo digo que es una gorila también, solo mírenla. Nunca vi a un bebé con tanta energía.- la miró sospechosamente mientras balbuceaba cosas sin parar, agitando los brazos de un lado a otro.

-Esta pequeña leona se está ganando un largo paseo de regreso con su madre. Ya me está cansando.- Senku estaba claramente fastidiado mientras comprobaba la calidad de los materiales que habían conseguido los últimos días.

-Me sorprende que hayas estado cargándola durante casi dos horas, parece que tu resistencia ha subido un poco.- Gen estaba tan impresionado como Chrome con eso.

La pequeña Tsukiku ya no era tan ligera como en sus primeros meses de vida.

-El portabebés ayuda, pero no valdría ni un milímetro como padre si no pudiera cargarla con lo que le encanta estar en brazos y acaparar mi atención todo el condenado día.- rió entre dientes, aunque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que a él le encantaba ser el centro de atención de su hija.

-Si te cansas yo puedo cargarla.- Ryusui también estaba más que feliz de acaparar la atención de la pequeña gorila.

-No, gracias.- Senku lo miró mal. -¿Y qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Ve a ayudar a Ukyo a colocar las luces en el maldito barco, tú eres el experto en navegación ¿o no?-

-Hmm, padre celoso.- apartando la barbilla orgullosamente, Ryusui se marchó con los hombros caídos, aunque no sin antes revolver el cabello de le bebita, desordenando sus coletitas.

-Odio cuando hacen eso.- Senku chasqueó la lengua, dejando de lado los materiales para acomodar el cabello de su hija.

Gen también se marchó pronto para ir a asegurarse de que todos estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo y quedaron solo los dos científicos y la bebita mirando curiosamente a todo a su alrededor.

Al hablar de un material extremadamente raro que lograron encontrar últimamente, Senku y Chrome se emocionaron y ambos apartaron la vista de la pequeña por varios minutos. Minutos que ella aprovechó para fijarse en las brillantes y filosas piedras que su padre estaba señalando tan ansiosamente hace un momento para luego concentrarse en explicarle todas sus propiedades a su compañero científico.

Sus manitas se extendieron para tomar las piedras, y sorprendentemente logró tomar una agarrándola de un gran pico, sin cortarse, pero entonces decidió que la piedra se veía deliciosa y empezó a llevársela a la boca.

Chrome no se dio cuenta de lo que la bebita estaba haciendo sino hasta que los filosos y peligrosos picos estaban a escasos milímetros de la delicada boquita desdentada abriéndose para probar qué tal sabría esa cosa brillante.

El corazón literalmente se le detuvo en el pecho.

-¡SENKU!- completamente presa del pánico, solo pudo señalar a la bebé, sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero aparentemente eso fue suficiente para que él entendiera que algo pasaba con su bebé, porque de inmediato bajó la vista y en menos de un segundo reaccionó tan rápido que Chrome apenas vio lo que pasó, se movió tan rápido que nunca lo habría creído del débil científico, pero en menos de un parpadeo tenía una de sus manos cubriendo la boca de su hija y la otra ya apoderada de la piedra después de habérsela quitado cuidadosa pero rápidamente, sangrándole profundamente debido a los pinchos, pero ni siquiera pareció importarle.

-Aparentemente la imprudencia se hereda de leona a leoncita.- frunció el ceño profundamente. –Chrome, cárgala y por favor lava sus manos, quién sabe cuántas bacterias tenía esa mierda recién extraída de la mina. Tengo que vendar mi mano.-

Él de inmediato asintió y se puso manos a la obra, aunque la pequeña no estuvo muy feliz de ser separada de su padre.

-Tú te buscaste esto, la próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de querer comer rocas.- sonrió con condescendencia mientras se encargaba de lavar con sumo cuidado las diminutas manitos.

Una vez limpia, volvió para ver a Senku vendando su mano con una expresión frustrada.

-Yo regañando a la leona por sus imprudencias, ella va a despellejarme vivo cuando se entere de esto. Fue un placer conocerte, Chrome, hasta aquí llegue.- rió divertido, aunque estaba visiblemente sudando.

-Vamos, fue un accidente.- intentó consolarlo.

-No debería haber dejado esas cosas ni a un metro de ella, fue completa irresponsabilidad de mi parte. Como se haga un rasguño por mi culpa…- se detuvo a media frase y Chrome se sorprendió al ver lo realmente afectado que estaba por lo que pasó. –Te agradezco por avisarme. Debí ser más cuidadoso.- suspiró antes de seguir vendando la herida.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que solo fue un accidente.- seguía siendo raro… ver lo mucho que Senku se preocupaba por su hija. Chrome no podía acostumbrarse del todo, pero al menos ya no lo sorprendía tanto como antes.

Miró a la pequeña que se encontraba actualmente en sus brazos y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al saber que muy pronto tendría que despedirse de ella. Ya era triste saber que se quedaría sin sus padres, pero debía admitir que él también se había encariñado bastante con ella en los últimos meses. Habían hecho un gran progreso, antes ella solía llorar cada vez que él siquiera hacía amago de intentar tomarla en brazos, ahora se veía completamente cómoda y tranquila incluso siendo llevada por él a pesar de que seguía mirando con anhelo a su padre.

De verdad la veía como una sobrina… y no solo porque estaba enamorado de Ruri. También veía a Senku como un hermano más que un amigo o compañero, y ayudarlo a cuidarla todos estos meses lo hizo sentir mucha empatía hacia él y Kohaku y cariño hacia la niña.

Y sabía que no era el único. Ryusui, Gen, Ukyo y muchos más realmente adoraban a la pequeña. Era difícil no hacerlo, ella les sonreía a todos como si fueran su persona favorita y sacaba el lado más suave de las personas más duras del reino científico. Más que una carga, era una verdadera inspiración para que todos trabajaran y se mantuvieran unidos.

La extrañaría. Y se preocuparía mucho por ella cuando tuvieran que partir.

Y si él se sentía así… no podía ni imaginar cómo se sentirían sus padres.

Senku que era tan difícil de leer cuando se trataba de sus emociones más personales hizo obvio desde las primeras semanas lo mucho que amaba a su hija. Chrome admitía que él no era muy bueno en reconocer emociones, pero casi desde el principio se hizo evidente que Tsukiku tenía a su padre en la palma de su pequeña mano.

Y era extraño, pero de cierta forma lo hacía admirar todavía más a Senku. Él era un tipo realmente increíble, el hombre que salvaría a la humanidad con la ciencia y también un padre genial.

Él mismo no recordaba mucho a sus padres, murieron cuando era niño por una tonta enfermedad que Senku probablemente podría haber curado fácilmente, pero había visto a padres con sus hijos en la aldea, y Senku no tenía nada que envidiarles. Era cariñoso y protector con su hija a su propio modo.

-Ya, dámela.- después de envolver su herida y desinfectarse por completo, volvió a tenderle los brazos a su hija, que felizmente balbuceó mientras se inclinaba para que la tomase en brazos otra vez. –Eres una pequeña leona tan temeraria como tu madre ¿eh?- le sonrió suavemente una vez la tuvo abrazada a su cuello.

-Senku… de verdad eres un gran padre.- Chrome se sorprendió hasta a él mismo al decir eso, pero simplemente le nació decirlo.

Él abrió mucho los ojos por un segundo, antes de reír entre dientes y encoger los hombros.

-Me esfuerzo.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Lo digo en serio.- lo miró con ojos honestos. –Tú, Kohaku y Tsukiku son una gran familia. Los tres se han vuelto muy unidos, lo he visto de primera mano. Y aunque ahora vayan a separarse… sus corazones seguirán conectados.- sonrió sinceramente.

Senku abrazó a la pequeña contra su pecho y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el techo por un momento, antes de sonreír.

-Eres tan cursi como siempre… pero entiendo el sentimiento. Sé que es verdad.- sonrió ferozmente. –Solo nos queda regresar lo más pronto posible para que esta pequeña leona no le haga demasiados escándalos a Ruri.-

Chrome también sonrió, contagiado por su entusiasmo.

-¡Por supuesto, no dudes que te ayudare en todo lo necesario para lograrlo!-

Aún con la pequeña en medio de ellos, ambos chocaron las palmas de sus manos en un gesto de camaradería, solo para reír cuando Tsukiku empezó a lloriquear, exigiendo querer imitar a su padre.

Ambos chocaron los cinco con las diminutas manitos de la bebita y el ambiente ya no se sintió tan pesado.

Chrome tenía fe en que todo saldría bien.

Antes de darse cuenta, regresarían a casa con las personas que amaban.

.

Faltaba solo una semana para que el barco estuviera completamente terminado y fuera el momento de partir.

Kohaku intentaba que el pensamiento no la deprimiera, intentaba solo disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a su pequeña hija, pero cada día que pasaba el saber que la separación era inevitable su corazón se rompía un poco más.

Y Senku no estaba mucho mejor.

-¿Más cartas?- una noche en la que su pequeña una vez más se quedaba con su tía, mientras extraía leche de su pecho para dejar de reserva, Senku una vez más empezó a escribir como desquiciado en sus libretas.

-Soy mucho más lento y cuidadoso cuando le escribo cartas, esto es más información para Ruri y la aldea.- sonrió secamente, sin dejar de escribir a gran velocidad. –Sé que no puedo dejarle todos mis conocimientos, pero al menos quiero cubrir las cosas más útiles o que tienen más posibilidades de ocurrir. Y afortunadamente Ruri es lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender la gran mayoría de esto, y también tendrá gente del ex reino de Tsukasa para ayudarla. También le he dejado la forma de crear más formula de despetrificación, aunque esto es para circunstancias extremas y le tomaría muchísimo tiempo, además de que es información muy importante que debe permanecer bajo estricto secreto a menos que la situación lo demande.-

-¿Por qué?- lo miró con curiosidad.

-Los aldeanos no tendrían mucho interés en esto, pero podría ocasionar problemas entre las personas de la era moderna. Por eso el secreto lo tendrá únicamente Ruri bajo estricto cuidado y solo sería en caso de que no regresemos en años o nunca.- suspiró, sin dejar de escribir en ningún momento. –No te preocupes por eso, no es como que tenga planes de no regresar. Es solo por las dudas.-

-Sí, lo sé.- sonrió tristemente. –No hay forma de que no regresemos.- apretó los puños, decidida. –Oh, estaba pensando… ¿deberíamos llevar el álbum de fotografías al viaje? Ya que será un viaje tan largo, sería bueno tener un recuerdo de nuestra bebé.-

-Eh, realmente no estoy seguro.- pausó su escritura por un momento. –Me gustaría, pero si atacan el barco, o somos embestidos por alguna ola monstruo o se comete alguna torpeza, podríamos perder el álbum.- murmuró pensativo. –Yo preferiría no llevarlo, para preservarlo, pero también podría no pasar nada así que si insistes podemos llevarlo.-

-Oh… no, está bien.- sonrió dolorosamente. –Sí lo pones así, la verdad me sentiría más segura con que se quede aquí. Y será más útil para Tsukiku que para nosotros sí es que no regresamos… Aunque claro que regresaremos pero… tú me entiendes.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, sí.- sonrió con cansancio.

Al ver que él seguía escribiendo con tanto ahínco a pesar de que obviamente estaba cansado, Kohaku se sintió inspirada para entrenar más. Debía ser más fuerte para asegurarse de que los traería a todos sanos y salvo a casa una vez más.

-Iré a entrenar más, vuelvo en un par de horas.- él la miró confundido, pero ella simplemente le dio un breve beso en los labios antes de correr fuera de la casa.

No sabían a qué se enfrentarían al otro lado del mundo, pero debía estar preparada para los peores escenarios, como Senku decía. Y el peor escenario era encontrarse a un oponente más fuerte que ella, lo que por desgracia era muy posible, ya había pasado antes. Aunque con la ciencia sus posibilidades de ganar nunca eran cero, aun necesitaba estar al máximo de su capacidad y también rebasar sus límites para que su hija no tuviera de qué preocuparse.

"_No tienes por qué temer, bebé. Mamá traerá a papá sano y salvo a casa. ¡Y yo tampoco pienso morir! Volveremos a estar juntos los tres antes de que te des cuenta". _

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro mientras cortaba grandes y fuertes ramas con sus katanas, entrenando por horas y horas aunque ya debería regresar a casa y sus músculos ya le ardieran demasiado.

Simplemente no podía rendirse, porque hacía todo por el bien de su hija.

Acabó desplomada en el suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo, con los rastros de lágrimas empapándole el rostro, a pocas horas de que amaneciera.

Se sentó con esfuerzo, justo a tiempo para ver a Senku acercarse al campo de entrenamiento con cara de que él tampoco había dormido ni un poco.

Compartieron una sonrisa triste, antes de entrelazar sus manos y marcharse tambaleándose por el sueño a su casa.

Tomaron una ducha juntos, pero sin hacer nada pervertido, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, compartiendo solo unos cuantos besos suaves, antes de ir a la habitación y simplemente dormir tranquilos en los brazos del otro, aunque solo fuera por unas cuantas horas antes de que se levantaran renovados para seguir trabajando en sus respectivos deberes.

Ese día, a pesar de que sintió que su bebita la necesitaba, se dio una bofetada mental y dejó que Ruri resolviera el problema. Y, durante los siguientes días, su hija pasó más tiempo en casa de Ruri que con sus padres.

-Es lo mejor, debe desligarse de nosotros.- al tenerla de nuevo llorando en su hombro, Senku solo pudo frotar su espalda y recordarle que esto era inevitable.

Las cosas debían ser así.

Un día, sin embargo, la sensación de que su hija la necesitaba no desapareció de su pecho por más que pasaran las horas, y empezó a desesperarse entre los brazos de su esposo dormido.

Sabía que debía dejar que Ruri se encargue, pero de verdad que estaba muy preocupada. Casi sentía a su hija llorar en su oído a pesar de que estaba a prácticamente un kilómetro de distancia.

Se levantó de la cama, despertando a Senku, que de inmediato tomó su muñeca.

-Tengo que ir, Senku, ella me necesita.- sentía que iba a volverse loca si no iba con su hija ahora mismo.

-Debemos dejar que Ruri se encargue. Yo también quisiera ir y que pasé estos últimos días pegada a nosotros pero lo mejor es que se acostumbre a Ruri todo lo que pueda. Además, si pasara algo realmente grave Ruri siempre puede llamarnos.- justó cuando dijo eso, la voz de su hermana comenzó a sonar a través del teléfono, junto con un agudo chillido que paralizó el corazón de ambos padres.

Apenas escucharon lo que la sacerdotisa dijo, ambos rápidamente salieron corriendo de la casa.

Kohaku llegó mucho antes que Senku, por supuesto, solo para jadear horrorizada al ver a su hija llorando de forma desconsolada, con su rostro morado, ella también tosía ligeramente, como si se quedara sin aire.

Al verla entrar, le tendió los brazos.

-¡Mamá!- la llamó con su vocecita quebrada y rasposa, sin aliento de tanto llorar.

Con las lágrimas rodando por su rostro, de inmediato se la quitó de los brazos a su hermana y la abrazo contra su pecho, llenando su rostro de besos y susurrándole palabras dulces para consolarla.

Ella calmó los chillidos, pero siguió sollozando y temblando, balbuceando "mamá, mamá" y también "papá, papá" de vez en cuando.

Senku llegó poco después, jadeando pesadamente, y rápidamente se lanzó a estar cerca de ellas, cargando a su hija cuando ella también exigió que él la tomara en brazos. Eso calmó los sollozos, pero siguió malhumorada y con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Senku más que preocupado.

-Ella se despertó asustada y bebió del biberón como siempre, pero luego no volvió a dormirse, empezó a buscar a Kohaku y como no la encontró empezó a llorar y me fue imposible calmarla.- Ruri se veía muy triste y culpable. –Lo siento, esto también pasó anteayer, pero Jasper me ayudó a calmarla. Ahora él salió junto con otros aldeanos para buscar los materiales de reserva que faltan para el barco. Y no pude hacer nada por mi cuenta para calmarla y ella parecía estarse quedando sin aire así que me asusté mucho y tuve que llamarlos. Lo siento.- bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes, era inevitable que algo así pasara.- por una vez, Senku fue empático con los sentimientos de Ruri. –No sabía que estuviera tan apegada a Jasper, en ese caso lo haré regresar inmediatamente.-

-Es raro, no es que se quede completamente tranquila solo con Jasper, pero cuando está con los dos, conmigo y con Jasper, parece calmarse más fácilmente.-

-Bueno, la única otra persona que podría calmarla de algo así es Francois, así que me alegra escuchar eso porque ya estaba comenzando a considerar pedirle a Francois que se quede.- Senku rió entre dientes, aunque se veía levemente contrariado, probablemente porque la fiel sirviente de Ryusui también era indispensable para el viaje.

-Prometo que me esforzare más por cuidarla la próxima vez.- murmuró Ruri todavía con semblante triste.

-No te preocupes, Ruri-nee, haces todo lo que puedes.- aprovechando que Senku estaba cargando a su hija, Kohaku dejó de acariciarle el cabello por un momento para ir a abrazar a su hermana. –Confió plenamente en que tú la cuidaras muy bien cuando nos vayamos.-

-Lo prometo, daré todo de mí para cuidarla.- le devolvió el abrazo, ambas con ojos llorosos.

Senku decidió que por ese día se llevarían a Tsukiku a dormir con ellos, ya que la pequeña parecía completamente indispuesta a soltar la ropa de su padre por nadie más que no fuera su madre, e incluso cuando su madre quiso dársela a su tía se agarró a su muñeca, completamente decidida a no soltarla.

A pesar de que se suponía que debía quedarse con Ruri, Kohaku secretamente estaba inmensamente feliz de poder pasar otra noche con su bebita. La separación le estaba pegando duro.

Durmieron con ella en medio de ambos, cada uno abrazándola con suavidad, felices de observarla dormir tranquila y hermosa hasta que el sueño finalmente los venció.

Faltaban solo un par de días para que partieran. En realidad, a partir de mañana faltarían solo tres días.

A la mañana siguiente, Senku tuvo que irse temprano para determinar que tuvieran todos los materiales necesarios y no faltara nada, y Kohaku aprovechó para darle del pecho una vez más a su bebita, incapaz de resistirse a la hermosa sensación que la hacía sentir tan conectada con su pequeña.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, sentía que seguía produciendo tanta leche materna como el primer día, y ya faltaba muy poco para partir así que decidió que por una vez no escucharía a Senku y al diablo, de todos modos su hija nunca se negaba al biberón, así que solo tendría que lidiar con el posible dolor por sentir los pechos llenos y sí llegaba a tener problemas de salud por eso pues… tendría que disculparse y esperar que Senku pudiera solucionarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Luego de alimentarla y mimarla muchísimo, aparte de jugar un poco, finalmente se la llevó a su hermana ya cuando estaba lista para tener su siesta.

El resto del día se dedicó a entrenar con más intensidad que nunca, intentando no deprimirse por el hecho de que ya prácticamente no faltaba nada para marcharse, con su mente fija en que necesitaba hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para regresar.

Regresar todos y cada uno de ellos a salvo.

Al día siguiente, Senku regresó más temprano a casa, justo cuando ella apenas salía de ducharse después de su duro entrenamiento.

Él tenía una expresión llena de nostalgia en su rostro y varias bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó preocupada mientras ataba la cuerda de su vestido bajo su pecho.

-Sí… termine de equipar el laboratorio.- sonrió tristemente mientras dejaba las bolsas a un lado. –Los dormitorios también se terminaron hoy. Solo faltan las almohadas de repuesto, pero se terminaran mañana. Ya terminaron con el invernadero, también, cazaron las cabras necesarias y trasplantaron todos los vegetales y plantas que posiblemente necesitaremos. Mañana hare una última inspección junto con Ryusui y Kaseki a cada detalle del barco, y pasado mañana zarparemos un par de horas después del amanecer.- cerró los ojos solemnemente.

-Entiendo.- Kohaku también cerró los ojos, pero ella para contenerse de no llorar. –Senku… sé que… sé que tiene que quedarse con Ruri-nee, pero…- abrió los ojos y lo miró suplicante con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. -¿No podría pasar sus últimas noches con nosotros? Solo estas últimas dos noches.-

Senku la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de acercarse a ella y presionar una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, justo por encima de su coleta, para luego presionar su rostro contra su pecho, llevando una mano a su cintura pero apenas rozándola con sus dedos. Kohaku había descubierto que esa era su forma de abrazarla, de consolarla, y eso siempre la hacía sentir peor y mejor de una forma extraña pero maravillosa y un poco triste.

-Esta noche no, pero mañana sí. Mañana, después de que acabe con los últimos detalles del barco, pasaremos todo el día con ella. Lo prometo.- ella asintió, intentando no sollozar mientras se abrazaba a él con tanta fuerza que realmente escuchó sus huesos crujir un poco, pero él no se quejó.

Esa noche de nuevo lloró hasta dormir, abrazada firmemente a Senku, que simplemente la consoló en silencio como siempre.

Mañana sería el último día.

Despertaron tristes y con el ánimo por los suelos, pero al verse ambos fruncieron el ceño y se desafiaron con la mirada. No era momento para deprimirse, era momento para aprovechar este último día, debían ocuparse de sus deberes lo más rápido posible para luego poder dedicar toda su atención a su hija.

Compartieron una sonrisa decidida y ambos se prepararon para afrontar el día con más energía que nunca.

Kohaku debía entrenar a los guerreros y a sí misma, cosa que consumía varias horas, pero como era el último día entrenarían más intenso pero menos horas, y todos pusieron de su parte para lograrlo. Bueno, todos menos Magma, pero era fácilmente controlado por Nikki.

Una vez acabó exhausta pero satisfecha, fue a darse una ducha, y poco después de terminar Senku llegó a la casa también con más bolsas igual de grandes que las de ayer.

-¿Qué son todas esas bolsas?-

-Algunas cosas que le encargue a Kaseki por las dudas de que Ruri pueda necesitarlas para nuestra mocosa, con sus respectivas instrucciones de cómo utilizarlas, y también… algunos juguetes. Aunque Yuzuriha ya le ha dejado un suministro de ropa y peluches para tres años y tal vez más.- rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida pero agradecida hacia su amiga. –Por cierto, ¿sí recuerdas que ella se mudara aquí mientras no estemos, verdad?-

-¿Lo hará? Creí que estabas bromeando cuando lo dijiste…-

-Claro que no, esta casa tiene muchas más comodidades aptas para criar a una niña. Hoy cuando traiga a la mocosa le enseñaré como usar lo más complicado, aunque también le dejaré instrucciones para todo, aunque no es como que estas cosas sean totalmente desconocidas para la aldea y siempre tendrá a las personas de la era moderna para ayudarla.-

Ruri llegó poco tiempo después con Tsukiku con rostro malhumorado en sus brazos, rostro que se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al ver a sus padres y de inmediato les tendió los brazos balbuceando "ma, ma, ma" y "pa, pa, pa" sin parar.

Kohaku de inmediato corrió para cargarla, ganándole por poco a Senku que la miró con una mueca, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua antes de empezar a mimar a su bebita con todo su amor, derritiéndose al sentir sus diminutas manitas en sus mejillas mientras ella llenaba su pequeña carita hermosa de besos.

-Ya deseaba pasar tiempo con ustedes.- Ruri sonrió con nostalgia mientras las observaba.

-Bueno, mientras las leonas están acaparándose la una a la otra con su circo de amor mejor sígueme, Ruri, tengo que explicarte ciertas cosas ya que de ahora en adelante vivirás aquí.- masculló Senku frotando su oído.

-Oh, sí, lo habías mencionado.- asintió solemnemente. –Hablé con Jasper y Turquoise y ellos accedieron a mudarse conmigo aquí también, para ayudarme más con mi sobrinita aparte de cumplir su deber como guardias de la sacerdotisa.-

-Eso es lo mejor, ya que dices que te ayuda a calmarla.- bostezando, Senku le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, dejando a Kohaku muy contenta de tener a su bebé riendo a carcajadas en sus brazos, completamente encantada de recibir toda su atención y jugar juntas. Aunque ella no sabía que esta probablemente sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que jugarían.

Dio un par de pequeños giros con ella en sus brazos, le hizo mil muecas y hasta le cantó a todo pulmón para hacerla reír y sonreír incontables veces, tanto que hasta escuchaba las risas de su hermana y la veía espiarlas de vez en cuando, ganándose regaños de Senku que de inmediato le exigía poner atención otra vez.

Cuando Ruri se marchó, Senku de inmediato exigió su turno para cargarla, a lo que Tsukiku de inmediato gorjeó contenta por estar en los brazos de su padre. Kohaku la entregó con un suspiro de anhelo, pero igual se quedó cerca y siguió hablándole, mimándola y besándola de vez en cuando, aunque también la mataba de ternura ver como Senku le hablaba y tenía sus propios juegos más tranquilos para hacerla carcajearse de esa forma tan adorable.

Estuvieron dedicándole su entera atención por horas, la bañaron juntos y le hicieron masajes juntos, todo el tiempo hablándole y mimándola, casi compitiendo en quién podía hacerla reír y sonreír más, y compitiendo al diez billones por ciento para ver quién podía cargarla más tiempo, pero siempre con sonrisas en las caras, siempre felices y animados de tener a su hermosa bebé con ellos.

No se sentía como su último día, simplemente no pensaron en ello, por esas horas no existió nada más en el mundo que su pequeña familia de tres.

Si por ellos fuera habrían continuado mimándola toda la noche, pero su pequeñita, aunque era la bebé con más energía que había visto nunca, empezó a cansarse pocas horas después del anochecer. Y al verla bostezar ambos sintieron un nuevo golpe de nostalgia y de dura realidad.

Ya no tenían tiempo.

Senku la abrazó contra su pecho y besó suavemente su frente antes de dársela a Kohaku, que repartió muchos besos en su rostro antes de acomodarla contra su pecho y comenzar a mecerla, cantándole suavemente.

Ella se durmió más rápido de lo que hubieran querido y ellos solo se quedaron allí por lo que pareció una eternidad, simplemente observándola dormir, contemplando como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y los leves aleteos de sus largas pestañas

Y era hermosa. Era la cosita más hermosa que habían visto en sus vidas y la amaban tanto que era imposible ponerlo en palabras.

Sin darse cuenta, Kohaku empezó a llorar una vez más, sin ni siquiera notarlo hasta que una lágrima cayó en el flequillo de su bebita.

Senku tampoco había notado su llanto hasta ese momento, demasiado centrado en su hija, pero al ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas imparables rápidamente suspiró y tomó cuidadosamente a la pequeña en sus brazos, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas antes de darle un ligero beso en la frente para después dejarla en su cesto.

La observó en silencio por un momento, antes de voltear a verla otra vez con una expresión que no ocultaba en nada su gran tristeza.

-Lo siento…- sonrió dolorosamente mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas. –Ya sabía que esto pasaría, y ya sabía que me sentiría así de mal, pero…- era inútil, no importa cuánto se esforzara, no podía dejar de llorar.

En unas horas, solo en unas horas tendría que decirle adiós a su hija quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Decirle adiós a su hija… su pequeña hijita de cinco meses de edad… ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de este modo?

-Kohaku…- él volvió a sentarse a su lado, pero evitando mirarla, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. –Sí quieres… todavía podrías quedarte.- ella abrió mucho los ojos, antes de mirarlo con pura rabia.

-No digas eso, bastardo…- sonrió ferozmente, apretando las manos en puños. –Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, y solo me haces sentir peor diciéndome ese tipo de cosas.- sus lágrimas continuaron escapando.

-Lo sé… perdóname.- se pasó las manos por el rostro. –Los dos estamos en la misma situación, atados de pies y manos.- sonrió amargamente. –Puede tentarnos ir por otros rumbos distintos a los que ya decidimos, pero este es el correcto. Irnos mañana es lo que debemos hacer.-

-Sí…- aunque eso era lo que quería escuchar, igual no pudo evitar sollozar. –Mañana… mañana nos iremos, pasé lo que pasé.- llevó las manos a su pecho, apretando la tela de su vestido, intentando contener los sollozos que no dejaban de sacudir su cuerpo.

De pronto, sintió la mano de Senku posarse delicadamente en su mejilla y abrió mucho los ojos, antes de voltear a verlo con sorpresa, encontrándose con su sonrisa triste, pero… había algo más brillando en sus ojos, algo que no supo descifrar.

-¿Qué pasa con esas lágrimas, leona? Ya te lo dije, vamos a volver.- pasó un dedo por su mejilla, intentando inútilmente borrar las lágrimas que no podían detenerse.

-Lo sé, nos aseguraremos de eso, pero…- posó su mano en la suya, recostándose en su toque. –Estoy tan asustada de que no sea así…- admitió en medio de otro sollozo.

-Yo… yo también.- admitió él, sorprendiéndola. –Estoy aterrorizado desde hace meses, por eso he estado trabajando cada segundo de mi vida en el cual no estoy con ella ni contigo, ni trabajando en el barco. He hecho mil cosas para sentir que logró llegar a darle por lo menos una pequeña parte de todo lo que le debo, todo lo que se merece.- levantó la vista, con sus ojos fijos en el techo. –Quisiera poder sentir que merezco ser llamado su padre, pero por más que lo intentó siempre siento que no soy suficiente. Es inevitable para mí, así como este miedo de no volver a verla es inevitable para nosotros. Pero… ¿sabes lo que me hizo sentir mejor?-

Ella pestañeó para que las lágrimas dejaran de nublarle la vista y lo miró con curiosidad, dándose cuenta de que una vez más sus ojos carmín estaban fijos en sus propios ojos azules.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un susurro, casi sin voz por el nudo que tenía apretando su garganta.

-Tú.- sonrió suavemente. –Tus palabras. Luego de leer aquella carta… me dijiste que mi… que nuestro amor por ella, no iba a quedar en el olvido. Que siempre tendría algo de nosotros.- acercó mucho más su rostro al suyo, uniendo sus frentes. –Déjame devolverte esas palabras, con mi toque personal.- soltó una breve risa divertida, antes de mirarla con esos ojos tan brillantes y esa sonrisa tan suave. –Vamos a regresar, con una seguridad de diez billones por ciento, porque sí los dos tenemos algo en común es una terquedad de los mil demonios que no será vencida por ningún enemigo, por más absurdamente superior a nosotros en todos los aspectos que pueda ser. No sabemos cuándo rendirnos, y sí es necesario regresar medio muertos que así sea, regresaremos arrastrándonos de ser necesario, porque es diez billones por ciento seguro que esa mocosa heredó nuestro carácter de mierda y no nos perdonara el librarnos de sus berrinches. Regresaremos, y si no lo hiciéramos… ten por seguro que siempre estaremos en su mente, ya sea como ejemplo para que logré ser mejor que nosotros o por los recuerdos que le dejamos a través de cartas, fotografías y todas las personas que se quedan a cuidarla. De una u otra forma, siempre estaremos con ella.-

Kohaku lo miró en silencio, totalmente sumergida en la enorme cantidad de emociones nadando en sus ojos mientras sentía su propia cantidad de emociones abrumándola. Pero la mayor sensación era el alivio y también el amor. Él tenía razón.

No había forma de que fueran a rendirse. No había forma de que no regresaran. Y aunque no lo hicieran, no se arrepentía de ninguno de los momentos que vivió junto a su hermosa familia ni tampoco se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

Con sus frentes todavía presionadas juntas, apartó su mano de la de él todavía en su mejilla y uso sus dos manos para acariciar los lados de su rostro, mirando hipnotizada a sus ojos que le devolvían la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Tenía muchas emociones dando vueltas en su mente ahora mismo, pero mientras más lo miraba más se sentía completamente dominada por el amor que sentía por él.

Y al verlo devolverle la mirada y sentir sus manos también acariciando su rostro, casi podía jurar que él sentía exactamente lo mismo…

Abrumada por la magnitud de sus sentimientos, no se contuvo y se inclinó para besarlo, solo para que él la encuentre a medio camino, ambos besándose como nunca antes se habían besado, con tanto sentimiento que era difícil descifrarlos todos, con tanta dulzura que nadie podría creer que tenían las personalidades más feroces del reino científico, pero a la vez con pasión y entrega no muy distinta a todas las otras veces que se besaron… era extraño, era nuevo, era hermoso, era…

Era amor. Al menos Kohaku podía sentirlo claramente en ese momento, a pesar de que él nunca se lo dijo, y hasta lo había negado, amor era lo que sentía emanando de ese beso. Sentía que él estaba amándola allí mismo, y ella solo quería amarlo también.

Dejó que la recostara en la cama con él sobre ella mientras se aseguraban de no romper el beso, demasiado absortos en las sensaciones consumiéndolos como nunca antes. A pesar de que todo era más suave, dulce y tranquilo, sentía tanto deseo como todas las veces anteriores, sentía el fuego quemándola desde su centro hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo, tal vez hasta incluso más intenso que nunca antes.

Cuando sus manos soltaron el rostro del otro, fue para acariciar sus cuerpos con pura adoración, anhelando sentir la calidez del otro de todas las formas posibles, con ternura y pasión, con entrega y amor.

Él fue el primero en desnudarla, volviendo a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos una vez más, pero esta vez con su boca siguiendo el camino que marcaba a fuego con sus manos, arrancándole suspiros y susurros desesperados de su nombre, arrastrándola a la locura y a la gloria al mismo tiempo, haciéndola retorcerse y anhelarlo con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Cuando fue su turno de desnudarlo, no dudó en expresarle absolutamente todo lo que sentía por él, no con palabras, sino con sus acciones, con sus besos y caricias, recorriendo su cuerpo sin pena, amando cada milímetro de su piel cálida, deleitándose con sus suspiros y jadeos, queriendo cada vez más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

Pronto, solo besos y caricias no fueron suficientes, y volvieron a unir sus bocas mientras se abrazaban desesperadamente, sin querer soltarse, disfrutando sentir sus manos todavía adorándose mientras él entraba en ella, llenándola de un placer indescriptible.

Fue similar y a la vez completamente distinto a todo lo que habían experimentado antes. Se deseaban y se complacían, pero de forma más intensa, se amaban y se adoraban, pero sin dejar de lado las increíblemente placenteras sensaciones físicas. Era como si todo estuviera magnificado, era… ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente, solo podía sentir, sentir el deseo y la pasión, el placer y el amor, y la increíble felicidad que le provocó lágrimas de pura alegría mientras él hacía estallar todo su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de adorarla, sonriendo contra los labios del otro mientras susurraban sus nombres en sincronía, borrachos una vez más como cuando unieron sus cuerpos por primera vez, pero no borrachos por el deseo, sino borrachos de las sensaciones, borrachos de amor.

Aunque Senku no lo dijo nunca, aunque hasta lo había negado, eso fue lo que Kohaku sintió.

E incluso cuando el sueño la venció, agotada y satisfecha en los brazos del hombre que amaba, esa noche pudo dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro y una sensación de calma y felicidad que llenaba su corazón de pura calidez.

Sentía que todo estaría bien. Pasé lo que pasé, juntos harían que todo estuviera bien.

.

Una vez Kohaku se durmió, Senku la observó por un momento, antes de besar suavemente la comisura de sus labios mientras desenredaba cuidadosamente sus brazos de alrededor de su cuerpo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y pasó las manos por su rostro, suspirando profundamente.

Volteó a ver a Kohaku una vez más y sonrió, pero la sonrisa pronto se deshizo mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba su ropa, vistiéndose con una expresión seria que rápidamente se suavizó al ver a su pequeña hija durmiendo en su cesto.

No la merecía… ni a ella ni a su madre. No las merecía ni un milímetro, y nunca podría entender por qué lo amaban tanto.

Jaló una silla y se sentó junto al cesto de su hija, intercalando su mirada de ella a su madre dormida en la cama.

Ambas tenían expresiones tan pacificas en sus rostros… Ambas lo eran todo para él.

Pero fue un bastardo malagradecido en tantas formas… las descuidó tanto. Sí hubiera sido un mejor padre y un mejor esposo, tal vez no se sentiría tan mal ahora mismo, pero no podía evitar pensar que desperdició mucho tiempo lidiando con sus propios demonios, y ahora que finalmente estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ellas de la forma que merecían…

Ya no le quedaba tiempo.

Se marcharían mañana y era tan egoísta que ni siquiera fue capaz de retrasar el viaje unos cuantos días más.

¿Cómo podría merecer la familia que tenía?

Finalmente apartó la mirada de ellas, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus ojos se desviaran hacia un costado, hacia la ventana cerrada con las cortinas abiertas que dejaba vislumbrar la belleza de las brillantes estrellas y la medialuna. Era una belleza que palidecía al lado de las sonrisas de su esposa y su hija, pero de todos modos la visión lo absorbió con fuerza, llevando su mente al pasado.

Empezó a reflexionar acerca de todo lo que había vivido desde cierta noche…

La noche en la que por una irresponsabilidad concibió al ser que ahora era literalmente lo más importante en todo el universo para él.

La noche en la que todo empezó… y muchas cosas más… empezaron a inundar su mente de recuerdos.

Recuerdos que nunca podría olvidar.

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!~

Okno XD

Aún no se han olvidado de este fic, verdad? Q~Q

Para los que no lo saben, este hiatus fue completamente involuntario para mí TnT

Me quedé sin notebook y conseguí una computadora prestada pero se averió alv y ahora recuperé mi antigua computadora, la que usaba el año pasado, pero funciona muy mal, honestamente no puedo asegurar que vuelva a prender así que no puedo asegurar cuándo volveré a actualizar TToTT

Pero dejemos las tragedias de lado~

FINALMENTE pude traerles un nuevo capítulo de Baby Stone! TTwTT Y es súper deprimente x'D Pero espero que les haya gustado :'D

Esta es la primera vez que hay POV Senku en Baby Stone! Y es muy posible que el próximo cap sea narrado mayormente por él, pequeño spoiler xP

Mejor ya no digo nada más, tampoco estoy segura de cuándo podré actualizar porq la computadora que tengo puede hacer cortocircuito en cualquier momento y me es muy difícil escribir cosas largas desde el celular TuT

IMPORTANTE: Por fis, por fis, por fis únanse al grupo de Facebook llamado Senku & Kohaku, y si quieren apoyarme en mi página personal de Facebook llamada Celeste kaomy-chan dándole like también se los agradecería con todo mi kokoro! :'3 Si no encuentran el grupo pueden avisarme a través de mi página!

Ah, también los invito a pasarse por mi perfil y leer mis otros fanfics de Senku y Kohaku! Sobre todo Senku Side Story ya que eso es básicamente Baby Stone desde el punto de vista de Senku y será importante para entender completamente el próximo capítulo OwO Aunque tampoco es 100% necesario pero los invito igual n/n

De verdad los extrañé y espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic TTuTT Fue hiatus involuntario y si fuera por mí este fic tendría muchos más capítulos para esta fecha pero tuve muchísima mala suerte ToT

Fue lindo volver a escribir Baby Stone QwQ Y esa anteúltima escena casi, casi es un lemon pero no dije nada demasiado explícito así que es seguro todavía dejar el fic en rated T xD

Me encantaría saber que piensan de este cap y si todavía siguen leyendo y esperando por este fic :')

Pd: Acabo de enterarme que tengo coronavirus x'D Como les dije, realmente tengo una suerte horrible, hasta Senku se queda pendejo al lado de mi mala suerte x'P Igual no se preocupen, me estoy recuperando en mi casa ya que me está afectando como una gripe normal y ya todos en mi familia nos estamos recuperando, en una semana más debería estar completamente curada... y si me llego a morir me aseguraré de que alguien avise en mis redes sociales y eso XP

Bromeó, bromeó, no estoy tan mal, no se asusten ni nada nwnU Seguire escribiendo y espero de corazón que mis fics los hagan felices :'D

Los amo con todo mi kokoro!~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	22. Chapter 22

**Baby Stone**.

Capítulo veintidós: Despedidas en el mundo de piedra.

Ishigami Tsukiku nació el primero de abril del año cinco mil setecientos cuarenta y uno, a las dieciocho horas con veintidós minutos.

Pero apenas nació, Senku no le prestó mucha atención que se diga. En ese momento Kohaku estaba sufriendo de una hemorragia postparto y él estaba demasiado ocupado en la tarea de salvar su vida, y solo pensó en utilizar a la recién nacida como una fuente de oxitocina.

Kohaku se enamoró completamente de la niña apenas verla, y eso fue lo que salvó su vida. Al amamantarla y amarla, su cerebro liberó grandes cantidades de oxitocina, también conocida como la hormona del amor, y eso indujo contracciones que devolvieron su útero a su sitio, cosa que detuvo el sangrado de los vasos sanguíneos que se abrieron para desprender la placenta.

Y Senku estuvo agradecido de ese amor entre ellas. Ese amor fue útil. Fue eficiente para salvar una vida.

Sin embargo, se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando él no sintió un "amor a primera vista" con su hija. Había escuchado que muchos padres pasaban por eso y la misma Kohaku estaba viva gracias a que pasó por eso.

A pesar de que sí se sentía protector hacia ella y agradecido porque lo haya ayudado a salvar la vida de Kohaku, no sintió ninguna clase de afecto profundo e inexplicable que pudiera llamar "amor a primera vista".

Fue desde ese momento, desde que se sintió decepcionado por no sentir aquello, que empezó a hacerse una pregunta que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida:

¿Era él un buen padre?

Cuando se enteró del embarazo de Kohaku, no estuvo nada contento. Se arrepintió amargamente por esa noche donde tuvieron sexo inseguro estando borrachos y no pensó cosas muy agradables del feto… pero rápidamente deshecho esos pensamientos innecesarios y decidió asumir la responsabilidad sin chistar, más cuando el recuerdo de su propio padre se le vino a la mente.

Quería ser un hombre que se hiciera cargo de sus responsabilidades, un hombre que se enfrentara a las consecuencias. Un hombre que Byakuya respetaría.

Así que intentó ser un buen padre. Se casó con Kohaku y construyó una casa para vivir con ella y el bebé, aunque más que nada por iniciativa de Kokuyo, pero lo hizo. Se aseguró de que comiera bien y no hiciera esfuerzos de más debido a que no estaba seguro de si el feto podría ya estar dañado de alguna forma debido a ignorar su existencia por los primeros tres meses, que eran también los meses más importantes, y no quiso correr más riesgos.

A pesar de que dejaba a Kohaku hacer ciertos ejercicios no peligrosos debido a que ella toda la vida estuvo acostumbrada a una intensa actividad física, eso todavía no fue suficiente para ella y fue bastante descuidada y desinteresada con su embarazo los primeros meses de gestación. Pero, a medida que su hija crecía dentro de ella, Kohaku empezó a tomar más consciencia de que sería una madre, y hasta comenzó a emocionarse porque el bebé naciera. Su entusiasmo era contagioso y debía admitir que pasó algunos momentos divertidos e interesantes con ella durante su embarazo.

Y una vez nacida su hija, Kohaku de inmediato fue una madre ejemplar. Una digna leona dispuesta a dar hasta la vida por su cachorra de ser necesario.

Y Senku la admiraba por eso. Y también la envidiaba un poco por eso mismo…

Para ella era claro lo que debía hacer como madre, parecía casi instintivo, mientras que él estaba lleno de diez billones de dudas todo el maldito tiempo.

Pero quería ser un buen padre. De verdad quería.

A pesar de que no se "enamoró a primera vista" de su hija, no es que haya tardado mucho en caer completamente en las diminutas garritas de esa pequeña leona.

No tardó ni un día, la verdad. Pocas horas después de que naciera, mientras la observaba dormir, ella sonrió delante de sus ojos por primera vez. Aunque no era una sonrisa de verdad, sino una mueca carente de raciocinio que podían hacer incluso dentro del vientre, pero a pesar de saber eso, Senku sabía que ella lo atrapó totalmente desde ese instante. Sin embargo… en esas fechas él era un completo imbécil y se negó a aceptarlo.

Se resistió a aceptar que lo que sentía por su hija era amor por un tiempo, por pura terquedad estúpida, pero esa terquedad no le duró mucho. Cerca de cumplir su primer mes de vida, Tsukiku sonrió por primera vez de forma consciente, y él ya no pudo negar que amaba a su hija, ni quería negarlo.

Honestamente ¿por qué demonios se resistió a eso, en primer lugar? Sabía que siempre fue un adolescente orgulloso y que su hija no fue planeada, pero con su nueva mentalidad de padre ya no podía entender ni un poco las razones lógicas detrás de su actitud anterior.

Su visión de la vida cambió levemente al volverse un padre.

Siempre apreció la vida, no había nada más fascinante en el universo que la vida misma, y había muchas cosas en la vida que eran un misterio para él. Y no hablaba de estupideces como fantasmas ni por qué la tostada siempre aterrizaba del lado untado con jalea o lo que sea, sino misterios que la ciencia no lograba resolver todavía cómo de dónde surgió realmente la vida, si venía del espacio o se originó en la Tierra, si estaban solos en el universo o habría civilizaciones más avanzadas fuera de su pequeño sistema solar.

Habían tantas preguntas en su mente, tantas cosas que quería saber. Pero era imposible que un solo hombre averiguara todos los secretos del universo. Necesitaba a la humanidad para avanzar la tecnología y dar más y más respuestas, y más y más preguntas que tal vez algún día él podría contribuir a responder.

Amaba la ciencia, y la humanidad la creaba. La ciencia siempre fue la mejor creación del ser humano para él.

De todos modos, el humano seguía siendo un animal social. No estaban hechos para estar solos, debían vivir en sociedad inevitablemente.

Siempre fue consciente de ese hecho, y apreciaba mucho a su padre y a sus amigos. Pero la parte de emparejarse y reproducirse siempre le pareció innecesaria en su caso.

No quería preocuparse de cosas innecesarias, una familia nunca estuvo en sus planes y estaba bien con eso, pero llegó. Llegó sorpresiva y casi involuntariamente. Le gustaría decir que fue totalmente culpa del alcohol pero no era tan hipócrita, él era el mayor responsable de lo que pasó y lo reconocía. Y se hizo cargo de su deber.

Pero no fue para nada como lo imaginó. Fue mucho más aterrador en ciertos aspectos, mucho más divertido y feliz en otros. Fue extremadamente estresante, agotador y confuso, pero fue mucho más alegre, enternecedor y simplemente refrescante y alegre. Jamás había pasado por tantas emociones juntas, esos cinco meses desde que su hija nació fueron más intensos para su cerebro que los últimos tres mil setecientos treinta y seis años de estar activo. Y nada podría haberlo preparado para algo así.

Amaba a su hija, más que a nada. Y cada vez que ella demostraba reconocerlo y necesitarlo se sentía tan feliz que era ridículo. Verdaderamente adoraba sentir que ella lo amaba también, a veces hasta se ponía celoso de que prefiriera estar con Kohaku, aunque sabía que obviamente todos los bebés sentían más apego hacia la madre y eso no significaba que amaran menos al padre, todavía quería más de la atención de su hija para si.

Era increíble lo mucho que cambió su mentalidad.

Antes no soportaba el contacto físico y ahora estaba desesperado por mimar a su mocosa y ansiaba abrazarla y sentir sus manitas en su rostro. Era ridículo, diez billones por ciento ridículo, pero no podía negarlo ni quería. Honestamente ya no le avergonzaba admitir que haría todo tipo de payasadas o cursilerías por su pequeña leona.

Ahora que era padre, podía apreciar la vida de otras formas que nunca pensó. Aunque siempre admiró a la humanidad como especie inteligente, ahora también la valoraba mucho más como especie social, por la magnitud de emociones que el cerebro humano podía procesar, porque aunque había sentido muchas emociones intensas a lo largo de toda su vida, nada podía compararse al absurdamente enorme carrusel de emociones que sentía por su hija. Era sorprendente en la misma medida que fascinante.

Y lo admitía. La verdad que, aunque entendía la preocupación y temor que había tenido antes respecto a la paternidad, no entendía por qué estuvo tan reticente a su hija antes. Ahora su "yo pasado" le parecía ilógico.

Pero… cuando se trataba de Kohaku y sus malas actitudes hacia ella, si podía entender por qué actuó de ciertas maneras que no lo enorgullecían. Aunque era difícil admitir sus propias estupideces, al menos mentalmente las reconocía. Y exteriormente ansiaba mejorar como hombre.

Tan preocupado como estaba por ser un buen padre para su hija a la cual amaba tanto, descuido muchísimo su relación con Kohaku.

Incluso en la época en la cual no le interesaba estar en una relación sentimental con ella, todavía eran buenos amigos que estaban juntos en esto de criar a un bebé, amigos con una gran confianza el uno en el otro, pero increíblemente aterrorizados y sin saber qué hacer con la situación en la cual acabaron por irresponsables, y le debía comprensión y respeto por dar lo máximo de ella en el ejercicio de su maternidad y también en la convivencia juntos.

Pero… no actuó de la mejor manera.

Todo había estado medianamente bien hasta que su hija cumplió un mes y el reino de la ciencia decidió organizar una fiesta en su honor. Y, como si no hubieran aprendido nada de la primera vez, tuvieron sexo por segunda vez.

Sexo inseguro, irresponsable y borracho otra vez. O al menos Senku estaba borracho, pero eso realmente no era excusa para lo que hicieron.

Desde la primera vez que se acostaron, Senku había pensado constantemente en eso, a pesar de que intentaba no hacerlo. En parte pensaba en eso por el miedo a haberla embarazado y en parte por lo absurdamente placentero que resultó la experiencia para él, aunque intentaba con muchas más ganas el no pensar en eso último. Pero cuando confirmaron el embarazo y empezaron a convivir más, le fue imposible no recordar su noche juntos y sus hormonas fueron cada vez más y más difícil de mantener bajo control.

Estar borracho fue solo una excusa, desde hace meses que quería repetir esa experiencia con ella. El alcohol lo atontó un poco, pero fue el saberse solo con ella y ver su cuerpo semidesnudo lo que provocó que quisiera mandar la lógica al diablo otra vez, y cuando ella le dijo que recordó un poco lo que pasó la noche de su primera vez… fue completamente incapaz de contenerse a sí mismo.

La besó y mucho más, pero esa noche no fue igual a la anterior y no solo en el sentido de que el sexo fue todavía mejor, sino también en el sentido de que no estuvieron motivados únicamente por el deseo carnal, aunque en su momento se negó a reconocerlo, la complicidad que compartieron esa noche no fue la de simples amantes o amigos con derecho.

Es más… esa noche, cuando estaban a poco de terminar, ella lo besó de una forma que encendió todas las alarmas en su mente. Porque fue a partir de esa noche que comenzó a sospechar que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Y por un momento casi se deja llevar por ese romanticismo absurdo, pero entonces ella se apartó de sus brazos una vez acabaron el acto sexual y le dijo algo que lo hizo dudar de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Lo siento…- murmuró con voz repleta de arrepentimiento. –Esto fue un error. Lo siento.- susurró, tan avergonzada y tan arrepentida que apenas y si podía mirarlo.

Y él no supo ni cómo sentirse ni cómo actuar, así que eligió ser seco y cortante con ella, prácticamente mandándola a callar para que lo dejara dormir.

Y a la mañana siguiente fue todavía más imbécil.

-… A diferencia de lo que tú has demostrado, yo puedo asegurar que nunca me acostaría contigo a menos que esté ahogado de borracho.- y solo después de que lo dijo se dio cuenta de lo horrible que eso sonaba, aparte de que era una completa y absoluta mentira descarada, porque, como dijo, había estado babeando por ella desde hace meses, apenas capaz de controlarse debido a los recuerdos de su primera vez y el saber lo placentero que era entregarse a sus brazos. Mintió y la lastimó.

Por supuesto, ella le exigió salir de su vista inmediatamente, y Senku abandonó la habitación sin siquiera haber podido disculparse, pero no se fue, no realmente.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, escuchándola sollozar mientras se sentía como una mierda y se preguntaba si eso que sintió la noche anterior era cierto. ¿Ella realmente estaba enamorada de él?

Obtuvo su respuesta a eso muy pronto, pero no antes de casi besarla y que ella le pidiera dormir en camas separadas de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, luego de una horrible tormenta que hizo llorar a gritos a su hija, a la que tuvieron que calmar juntos, Kohaku lo invitó a dormir junto a ellas.

Y fue allí, mientras compartían una cama con su pequeña mocosa entre ellos, que ella lo miró de una forma que casi lo hizo convencerse de que no estaba equivocado en sus sospechas. Y él posó una mano en su mejilla, sintiendo su pulso mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Pudo sentir su pulso volviéndose loco bajo sus dedos, y allí ya no pudo negarlo. Desde ese momento, Senku supo que Kohaku estaba enamorada de él… aunque intentó no pensar mucho en eso.

Que su hija tuviera disfonía por tantos chillidos fue un distractor excelente para no pensar en asuntos problemáticos relacionados con romance y todas esas cosas innecesarias que no deberían importarle. Se concentraron en cuidarla y en insonorizar la casa para evitar que algo así ocurriera otra vez, cosa que involucró todo un proceso de remodelación a los techos y paredes, pero ayudó bastante.

Con la preocupación por su hija y su acuerdo tácito de olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos, las cosas estuvieron calmadas por un tiempo. Remodelaron la casa, cuidaron de su mocosa, y pudieron quedarse más tranquilos al comprobar a través de un proceso primitivo pero funcional que ella no había vuelto a embarazarse.

Pero también cometieron la estupidez de prometer que _nunca _volverían a tener sexo.

Pff, los dos se echaron la soga al cuello.

Las siguientes semanas estuvieron llenas de tensión sexual evidente por parte de ambos, aunque en él era físicamente notorio. Pero era bueno leyendo a Kohaku y sabía que ella no estaba pensando de forma muy diferente a él. Ella finalmente estaba experimentando toda la frustración que él tuvo que pasar por meses ahora que los dos recordaban.

En esas semanas, Senku tuvo su mente llena de muchas cosas. Primero y principal: su hija, por supuesto. Estaba preocupado de que en cualquier momento pudiera enfermarse y estaba ocupado en dejarle cartas y también dejar instrucciones para que Ruri cuidara bien de ella en caso de que no regresaran del viaje en el barco.

Otra preocupación era el barco mismo, claro. No quería descuidarlo incluso con tantas responsabilidades como padre, y trabajo en diversas formas para que se manejaran incluso sin él allí, preparando más a Chrome como su reemplazo mayormente en el área de ciencia, a Ryusui como líder general, a Gen como encargado de los trabajadores y a Ukyo supervisando a los otros tres generales, ya que tenía una gran educación y cierto grado de conocimiento en exploración marítima y se aseguraba de que Gen no se aprovechará demasiado de la ingenuidad de los demás. La verdad ellos cuatro lo ayudaron mucho, no podría estar más agradecido.

Y aunque esas cosas llenarán muchísimo su mente, de todas maneras no podía evitar preocuparse por su relación con Kohaku. Al saber que ella muy posiblemente estaba enamorada de él se sentía casi obligado a pensar en qué sentía él por ella, pero no quería hacerlo.

Su vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada sin agregarle el drama de las relaciones amorosas.

Se decía a sí mismo que simplemente ignorara los sentimientos posiblemente románticos de Kohaku y sus propios sentimientos confusos respecto a ella. Que era innecesario e ineficiente perder el tiempo en ese tipo de pensamientos sin fundamento. No quería pensar en eso.

Pero las miradas de Kohaku hacia él persistían y admitía que él también la miraba, y su mente inevitablemente vagaba hacia pensamientos sobre su relación.

Y con tantos problemas, con tantas responsabilidades, con tantos temores, no quería ceder ante lo que cada vez parecía más y más innegable.

¿Acaso Kohaku le… gustaba?

Sabía que se sentía atraído por ella. Ni él era tan hipócrita como para negar eso, pero no estaba seguro de si era solo eso o había algo más. ¿Era pura atracción física o quería más con ella?

Ellos eran amigos, amigos que habían tenido sexo, marido y mujer por obligación, padres de una niña de pocos meses de vida y piezas claves para la salvación de la humanidad. ¿Era conveniente involucrarse en una relación que fuera más allá de la amistad?

¿Quería ser más que su amigo?

Evidentemente quería tener sexo con ella, no iba a negarlo. Hasta accedió a la petición de Ryusui de crear condones sin poner ni un pero por más que tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo y por más que era muy probable que ese bastardo se haya aliado con el mentalista para jugar de casamenteros como los metiches que eran.

Pero Kohaku no sentía solo puro deseo sexual por él. Era obvio, una chica tan absurdamente atractiva como ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él solo por su físico.

Y nunca sería capaz de aprovecharse de esos sentimientos románticos de ella hacia él solo para conseguir sexo, no era tan mierda, y Kohaku seguía siendo una estimada amiga y la madre de su hija. Jamás la rebajaría ni en su pensamiento a un mero objeto sexual.

Sin embargo, al pensar en todo lo que convivieron a lo largo de esos meses desde que los obligaron a casarse, en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, en todas las cosas que Kohaku hacía por él, toda la paciencia que había tenido con él y sus dificultades para adaptarse a la paternidad, como lo esperaba para cenar y los momentos felices junto a su hija… Todo eso lo hacía pensar que no sentía solo simple atracción sexual hacia ella. Y ese pensamiento lo aterraba.

¿Él, Ishigami Senku, teniendo sentimientos románticos hacia alguien? Hilarante.

No podía dejar que su cerebro perdiera el tiempo con esas cosas banales. No con todas las responsabilidades que tenía pesando sobre sus hombros. Apenas y si podía dividir su tiempo entre su hija y su trabajo. ¿Cómo dividir el tiempo entre eso y aparte una relación sentimental?

Era ridículo. Diez billones por ciento ridículo. Simplemente inconcebible. No podía permitirse siquiera perder el tiempo reflexionando en esos. Así que no lo hizo.

Intento no pensar en eso, pero aquella decisión le costó caro. Muy caro.

Llegar a un acuerdo mental consigo mismo no significaba que su cuerpo fuera a obedecerlo cuando llegara el momento de la verdad. Simplemente reprimió todos sus sentimientos y estos acabaron estallándole en la cara en el peor momento posible.

Todavía recordaba muy bien esa noche…

Fue atraído por la voz de Kohaku llamando su nombre en murmullos apenas audibles, mientras se removía inquieta en su cama. Y él no pudo controlarse a sí mismo.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en su cama sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, pero regañándose a sí mismo todo el tiempo por lo que estaba haciendo. Porque sabía perfectamente lo que quería en ese momento.

Quería tener sexo con ella. Quería revivir las dos ocasiones anteriores en las que ella se consumía en placer en sus brazos. Y el deseo de hacerlo estaba bloqueando cualquier otro pensamiento coherente.

Por un momento, un lado basura y mierda de él no pudo pensar en nada más que en estar dentro de ella otra vez. E hizo una canallada que nunca habría creído de él mismo.

–Ambos ya tenemos dieciocho años, somos adultos, somos padres, nuestra mocosa está durmiendo a exactos doscientos veintinueve centímetros de distancia de esta cama, de hecho, y nosotros hemos evitado el tiempo suficiente hablar de nuestra relación ¿no crees?- le dijo con voz baja y persuasiva.

Era un bastardo hijo de puta, lo reconocía. No tenía ningún interés en hablar con ella acerca de su relación, solo quería coger. Y se justificaba a sí mismo con que sabía que ella también quería acostarse con él pero lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y lo sabía, pero no podía controlarse a sí mismo y siguió con ese acto repugnante.

-¿Nuestra… relación?- ella lo miró con una inocencia que lo hizo sentir culpable, pero también más deseoso de sucumbir a la tentación.

Pero una voz en su interior no dejaba de reprocharle… ¿de verdad iba a hacer esto? ¿De verdad iba a aprovecharse de sus sentimientos hacia él para obtener sexo?

¿De verdad iba a hacerle esto a una persona que tanto admiraba y apreciaba?

-Sé exactamente lo que estás pensando, Kohaku.- se acercó más a ella, sintiendo su mente nublarse todavía más con la cercanía. –Sé lo que has estado pensando todo el día, toda esta semana, casi todo el maldito mes.- rió entre dientes, combatiendo la culpa con pensamientos de que ella quería esto tanto como él. –No me malentiendas, este jueguito tuyo es bastante entretenido, pero ya ha comenzado a ser un fastidio. Decídete de una vez. ¿Respetas la promesa o… respetas lo que realmente quieres?- bajó su mirada directamente a sus labios entreabiertos, ya casi sin pensar correctamente.

Pero a pesar de estar actuando de una forma tan baja, quería esperar a que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso definitivo. Quería estar seguro de que lo que pasaría a continuación sería completamente consentido por parte de ambos. Así quizás podría sentirse menos mierda por sus acciones.

Pero Kohaku se tomó su tiempo en pensar. Y aunque su deseo por ella no disminuía en nada, sus pensamientos comenzaron a sonar más fuerte.

Incluso aunque ella le dijera que sí, los dos estarían juntos por motivos diferentes. Ya no habría excusas como una borrachera ni nada, los dos estaban plenamente conscientes. Y él sabía que ella estaba esperando más de él.

Y no podría darle más de él.

Pero entonces no debería dejarla hacerse ilusiones… no cuando ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a pensar en qué sentía exactamente por ella. Porque eso era problemático y ya tenía demasiado en su mente pero… ella nunca estaría de acuerdo en ser solo sexo para él ni él debería rebajarla a ser solo eso… pero la deseaba tanto…

¿De verdad iba a hacer esto? Mañana ella probablemente querría preguntarle por su relación y no podría evitar el tema por mucho tiempo. Y cuando se enterara de la verdad iba a odiarlo diez billones por ciento seguro.

Y no quería que ella lo odie… quería que conservaran la buena relación que habían estado teniendo mientras criaban a su hija. Quería que ella siguiera esperándolo para cenar y que conversarán animadamente mientras criaban a su hija, quería seguir siendo amigos pero a la vez no y…

¡Mierda, no quería pensar en esas cosas!

Y ahora mismo quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero eso sería bajo y ruin y aún así se sentía incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Y…

-Senku…- de repente ella le sonrió, estirando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, sacándolo de sus pensamientos en lo que se recostaba en su toque, sintiendo alivio de que ella lo tratara de este modo tan suave. Aunque no lo merecía. –Yo… yo te…- el alivio murió de golpe. ¿Acaso ella iba a…?... No. No podía hacer eso. –Yo…- la forma en la que lo miraba lo hizo obvio. Ella iba a decirle que lo amaba. –Te…- antes de que pudiera seguir, Senku la besó.

Y se sintió como una mierda, porque lo hizo con el único propósito de callarla.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decirle, todo su deseo murió miserablemente, tragado por la culpa diez billones de veces amplificada.

No podía. No podía hacerle algo así. Ella no lo merecía.

Disfrutó aunque sea por unos cortos segundos el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos antes de apartarse.

-No. No puedo.-

Era una mierda y lo sabía. No era conveniente una relación más allá de la amistad con ella y no iba a utilizarla para satisfacer su deseo sexual cuando sabía que eso la lastimaría.

Aguantaría todos los gritos y reclamos que ella considerara necesarios, pero en ese momento eligió no cruzar la línea de la amistad con ella. Creyó que eso era lo más lógico.

No estaba esperando que ella le dijera que se fuera en un tono tan calmado y bajo, un tono nada propio de ella que honestamente lo hizo sentir aterrado.

Hubiera preferido que le gritara o hasta lo golpeara, pero ella estuvo muy tranquila y pareció no escuchar ni una sola palabra de sus pobres intentos de arreglar su estúpido error. Al final tuvo que resignarse a ver si podía hablar con ella al día siguiente.

Salió de la habitación con una última mirada a su hija que dormía tranquilamente en su cesto. Verla la hizo preguntarse qué clase de persona horrible era. Porque sabía que acababa de lastimar a la madre de la personita más importante en el mundo para él.

Y, de nuevo, no se fue de inmediato, la escuchó sollozar por unos segundos desde atrás de la puerta antes de que la culpa fuera demasiada y lo obligara a marcharse, incapaz de seguir escuchando a la mujer más fuerte que había conocido nunca quebrarse en llanto por su estupidez.

Realmente se sentía mal, pero cuando su mente empezó a llenarse de formas en las que podría consolarla o disculparse prefirió pensar en otra cosa y siguió trabajando en sus instrucciones para Ruri y luego en los planos del laboratorio hasta que no pudo más del sueño y se durmió.

Kohaku lo despertó apenas una hora después de que logró dormirse, todavía con una actitud demasiado tranquila y hasta falsamente dulce.

-Buenos días, Senku.- estaba siendo tan falsa que seguramente ni ella se lo creía, y él solo pudo mirarla con extrañeza, inseguro respecto a qué demonios pensar.

Y claro, tuvo que joder más las cosas.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Ya podemos hablar como seres humanos civilizados o seguirás con tus berrinches?- sonrió burlonamente, aunque por dentro se estaba gritando por lo idiota que estaba siendo, hablando sin pensar.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Y por supuesto que ella lo mandó al diablo inmediatamente. Pero nunca podría haber imaginado a qué punto…

Nunca le habían borrado la sonrisa tan rápido, por más falsa que esta haya sido.

-Claro que hablaremos, Senku.- asintió, agrandando su propia sonrisa antes de continuar hablando. –Quiero el divorcio.-

Senku se congeló, sintiendo su boca secarse completamente en lo que sus ojos se ampliaban, mirándola en shock. Hasta sintió sus dedos temblar por un segundo, y ni siquiera pudo pensar correctamente antes de soltar un estúpido e incrédulo ¿qué?, como si no hubiera escuchado perfectamente lo que ella dijo. Y hasta sintió como una bofetada que lo volviera a repetir con tanta seguridad.

No podía creerlo… no estaba hablando en serio ¿verdad? ¿Por qué sugería algo como eso? ¡¿Estaba loca?! Tenían una hija, eran una familia, no podía simplemente…

Pero resulta que sí podía. Él le dio motivos de sobra para querer mandarlo a la mierda. Y ahora podría echarlo de una patada, sacarlo de su vida y la vida de su hija y todo por su maldito error de ayer en la noche. Y no podría hacer nada al respecto… Ella…

Ella podría apartarlo de su hija…

Tomó aire y se obligó a pensar en frío, analizando la situación y controlando sus emociones, cosa difícil. Su mente era un desastre en ese instante.

No podía dejar que esto pasara. No quería que un estúpido error destruyera todo lo que habían logrado durante esos meses. Si bien entendía que estuviera furiosa, no podía dejar que su familia se fuera al diablo así como así.

-Me niego.- dijo rotundamente.

Cuando Kohaku se rió, Senku supo que esto sería una guerra. Una guerra de argumentos que no pensaba perder.

Ella le dio un repaso de las tradiciones de la Aldea, haciéndolo sentir impotente por lo fácil que le sería acabar todo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Y él notó un hueco en su argumento y de inmediato la atacó por ese lado, inquiriéndole por qué todavía no había pedido el divorcio de manera pública en vez de estar teniendo esta discusión con él.

Por un momento creyó que solo quería amenazarlo con el divorcio, poniéndole reglas para que pagara por su error, pero ella lo sorprendió cuando se puso de pie bruscamente para ir a mandarlo a la mierda de una.

La detuvo e intentó apelar a la razón y a su hija para que pudieran hablar civilizadamente. Ella se quedó, pero siguió mirándolo muy mal.

-¿Qué hay para hablar?- se cruzó de brazos. –Ya no quiero estar casada contigo, Senku. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa.- ok, auch. Se lo merecía pero auch.

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestra mocosa? ¿La cuidaras tú sola?- llevó sus manos a su cintura, mirándola con escepticismo. –Es mi hija también, Kohaku, y sabes que me necesita.- su pequeña leona le había demostrado eso muchas veces.

-Lo sé. Y claro que podrás seguir visitándola cuando quieras, incluso puedes pasar todo el día aquí si quieres. Pero luego te largas y duermes en otro sitio, no me importa dónde. Solo quiero que te vayas.- se abrazó a sí misma.

¿Visitarla cuando quiera? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un matrimonio de veinte años en decadencia? ¡El punto de casarse en primer lugar fue para que pudiera cuidar del bebé! ¡¿Quería tirar todo eso a la mierda?! ¡¿Quería que pidiera permiso para estar con su hija o qué demonios pretendía esa mujer?! ¡Él tenía tanto derecho como ella!

-¿Visitarla?- gruñó entre dientes. –Es mi hija, no tengo por qué visitarla cuando…- cerró la boca de golpe, callándose a último momento el "tengo tanto derecho como tú", ya que en la aldea no tenían la misma mentalidad que los de la era moderna y eso probablemente los llevaría a otra discusión. –Kohaku, estás siendo irracional. Ella es demasiado pequeña, nos necesita a ambos.- cambió el rumbo de su argumento. –Yo soy el que sabrá cómo atenderla al instante sí algo le sucede, estoy aquí por su bien, no porque quiera.- ok, admitía que eso no sonó bien. ¡Pero estaba nervioso, de acuerdo! No estaba teniendo tanto cuidado con sus palabras como debería en esta situación y no podía evitarlo.

-Oh, ¿entonces no quieres?- lo miró más furiosa que nunca.

Él gimió, frotándose las sienes.

-No es lo que quise decir.- negó con la cabeza. -¿Qué harás sí le pasa algo en la noche, cuando todo el mundo esté durmiendo y yo no esté aquí? ¿Correrás con ella a buscarme, o la dejarás sola para ir por tu cuenta sí es que es peligroso moverla? ¿Siquiera sabrás cómo actuar? Lo que quieres no es seguro para Tsukiku.- no iba a arriesgar a su princesa por sus errores ni mucho menos por caprichos de Kohaku, por más derecho que tuviera a odiarlo.

-Pero tú dormirás en la choza científica de Chrome ¿o no? Eso es muy cerca. Además muchas personas duermen cerca de aquí, solo debo gritar muy fuerte y despertaré a medio reino científico. Y sabes que gritó muy fuerte.- él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, detestandose cuando recuerdos nada inocentes empezaron a correr por su mente. -¿Qué? Es cierto.- oh, sí, lo comprobó muchas veces…

¡Pero no era momento para pensar en eso!

-Sí… lo sé.- tosió incómodamente, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. –Pero aun así no apruebo lo que quieres. Sería más seguro para ella tenerme aquí.- volvió a ponerse serio.

-Pues sí tanto insistes en que no debo estar sola, entonces puedo pedirle a Ruri-nee, Jasper y Turquoise que se muden aquí conmigo.-

A Senku le tomó un momento pensar en un argumento para combatir eso, y por un momento la idea de que lo que ella estaba diciendo tuviera sentido y acabara echándolo de la casa lo horrorizó totalmente. Y comenzó a enfadarse como nunca antes.

No podía permitirse perder, no cuando estaba en juego su relación con su hija.

-¿Por qué molestarse cuando estoy más que dispuesto a quedarme aquí?- gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Porque yo no te quiero aquí!- gritó enardecida, pero luego se tapó la boca y ambos miraron al cesto de su hija. Ella solo se revolvió un poco, pero no por suerte no se despertó. Kohaku suspiró aliviada y continuó hablando. –No me vas a convencer, Senku, quiero que te vayas y quiero que sea hoy.- volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Absolutamente no.- también cruzó los brazos. –Estás siendo infantil e irracional. Estás anteponiendo lo que tú quieres en vez de lo que es mejor para Tsukiku.- al sentir que estaba perdiendo otra vez, la atacó por otro lado.

No podía permitir que lo alejara de su bebé.

-¡Claro que no hago eso!- lo miró profundamente indignada. –Tú dijiste que sí me estresó voy a hacerle mal, y tú me estresas.-

Una de las cejas de Senku comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente cuando se encontró con que una vez más estaba perdiendo la discusión.

Pero no podía perder. ¡Ella tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta pero no era necesario llegar a este extremo! ¿Cómo podía usar a su hija para herirlo?

Completamente cegado por la furia, volvió a cometer una estupidez. Habló sin pensar.

-¿Tan ofendida estás de que no quiera tener sexo contigo? Bien entonces, conviérteme en tu esclavo sexual sí quieres, pero no tomes decisiones precipitadas solo por…- calló cuando ella le volteó el rostro con una bofetada, y no solo le volteó el rostro, también volteó todo su cuerpo y lo hizo caer al suelo, sin molestarse en controlar su fuerza.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme NUNCA! ¡NUNCA, SENKU, NUNCA!- ante esos gritos, su hija se despertó de inmediato, llorando desconsoladamente. –No se trata del sexo, se trata de que tú no me respetas. Y no voy a permitir que nadie vea como mi esposo a un hombre así.- dijo con voz ahogada mientras se encaminaba al cesto de su pequeña, tomándola en brazos y meciéndola suavemente. -¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de tener a mi hija… solo de que tú seas su padre.-

La boca de Senku cayó, levemente, de forma casi imperceptible.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se mantuvieron fijos en Kohaku, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a Tsukiku.

Y Senku se replanteó absolutamente todo lo que había estado pensando.

¿Su hija de verdad lo necesitaba? ¿Merecía estar junto a ella? ¿Merecía llamarse su padre?

¿Byakuya estaría orgullo de su comportamiento?

No… no creía que lo estuviera. Solo sabía fallar en todo, lastimar a las personas que le importaban y ser incapaz de ver más allá de sus propios intereses.

Iba a abandonar a su bebé para viajar por el mundo. ¿Qué padre decente hacía eso? No merecía a su niña, ni a Kohaku, no merecía tener una familia. Él no estaba hecho para eso, lo intento y fracasó.

Kohaku tenía razón en todo. Ellas estarían mejor sin él.

Con los ojos ardiéndole más que el golpe en su mejilla, se levantó del suelo y se encaminó a paso lento hacia las escaleras.

-Iré a empacar mis cosas.- había perdido. Y no solo la discusión.

Subió a su habitación y tomó sus cosas más importantes, empacándolas en bolsas de tela, todo mientras intentaba no pensar en lo miserable que se sentía ahora mismo.

También tomó sus planos y una almohada. Solo porque le gustaba la jodida almohada ¿de acuerdo?

No le tomó mucho tiempo empacar, pero si le tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad calmarse y aceptar de buena gana lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que abandonar su hogar y su familia, y no quería mostrar lo mucho que eso le estaba doliendo.

Pero él se lo buscó.

En cuanto se calmó y bajó cargando sus cosas, las encontró todavía en la sala, ambas sin mirarlo. Ambas sin necesitarlo.

Él realmente no encajaba allí…

Se dio la vuelta apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, hasta que escuchó unos agudos chillidos suplicantes que de inmediato lo hicieron voltear, encontrándose con la imagen de su hijita extendiéndole un brazo, llamando por él.

Su corazón casi brinca de felicidad en su pecho y arrojó sus cosas sin que le importarán una mierda, caminando hacia su niña para tomarla en brazos. Pero Kohaku se lo impidió.

Eso fue mucho peor a que lo abofeteara, y ella siguió insistiendo en que se fuera, a lo que Senku casi accede, pero pareciera que su hija sacó la terquedad de ambos porque siguió insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que Kohaku se rindió y Senku pudo tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

La abrazó contra su pecho, sonriendo como un idiota y todavía peor cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego empezó a jalarle el cabello y babearlo pero no se quejó en lo absoluto. Amaba pasar tiempo con ella, y lamentó tener que devolverla a los brazos de su madre, pero al menos mientras disfrutaba del tiempo con su hija había aprendido que ella sí que lo quería y lo necesitaba, y no podía permitirse que los alejaran tan fácilmente. Así que había armado un plan…

Sabía que Kohaku estaba muy molesta, así que quedarse en la casa era una opción terrible, por lo que le propuso el trato de la semana sin divorciarse. Probarían estar una semana separados y si su pequeña estaba perfectamente accedería a sus términos y se iría sin peros.

Kohaku discutió un poco pero acabó accediendo, y Senku abandonó su hogar pero para nada dispuesto a vivir separado de su pequeña leona.

La verdad era que quería probar si podía salvar el matrimonio también, simplemente porque creía que sería más conveniente para su niña tener a sus padres casados. Y la mera verdad era que, incluso cuando pasara la semana sin incidentes, tampoco tenía pensado rendirse y planeaba irse más por el lado de divorciarse pero seguir viviendo juntos.

Gen y Ryusui fueron capaz de ver a través de ese plan, pero Kohaku no, y Senku ya estaba ideando diversas estrategias para conseguir lo que quería. Y que ese mismo día compartieran juntos la experiencia de escuchar la primera risa de su bebé solo lo convenció más de que haría lo que fuera por recuperar su familia.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento de discordia entre los padres, la vida les jugó una mala pasada y su pequeña hija pasó por su primera enfermedad.

Incluso al día de hoy le daba escalofríos recordarlo. Nunca antes estuvo tan asustado en su puta vida. Su hija lo era todo para él y si algo le pasara… no quería ni pensarlo.

Pasar por algo así hasta lo hizo preguntarse qué sintió Byakuya cuando se vieron separados por culpa de la petrificación, y eso solo hizo más difícil contener el llanto al ver a su pequeña esforzándose por respirar correctamente.

Fueron los días más difíciles de su vida. Al diablo cuando estuvo sobreviviendo solo o cuando lo mataron, no sintió el verdadero miedo sino hasta ese momento y fue horrible. Sentía que entendía mejor que nunca a su padre. El miedo de perder a un hijo era… sencillamente insoportable. Y harías lo que sea para evitar que pasara.

A pesar de que nunca volvieron a verse, Byakuya lo salvó. No habría logrado nada sin él, y sentía que nunca estaría a su altura como padre pero al menos podía decir que lo entendía un poco. Y aunque fuese ilógico, hasta sentía que lo tenía allí con él, apoyándolo en esos momentos difíciles.

Y en esos momentos también aprendió a valorar mucho más a sus amigos. Todos lo apoyaron a su modo, todos colaboraron en algo, y era gracias al esfuerzo de todos ellos juntos que su pequeña leona pudo recuperarse sin mayores dificultades. Siempre estaría agradecido con ellos.

Y Kohaku también fue fundamental para él en esos momentos. No solo porque ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, sino porque incluso aunque notaba en ciertos gestos y en su postura cierta incomodidad hacia él, ella se portó comprensiva y en ningún momento demostró su rencor hacia él, hasta se preocupaba por él y le seguía sonriendo y siendo una mujer tan maravillosa y fuerte que lo dejaba sin aliento.

Y no quería ese divorcio, y no quería ser solo su amigo, y no quería solo puro sexo con ella. Eso lo comprobó cuando aún después de todo lo que pasó volvió a invitarlo a dormir a su lado y le permitió colocar su mano en su mejilla una vez más. Y en ese momento Senku no pudo negarlo más.

Ella le gustaba. Era innegable. Aunque no podría llamarlo amor, realmente la apreciaba de una forma incomparable a nadie más. Ella era su mujer y le gustaba que lo fuera, se sentía afortunado de que fuera la madre de su hija y estaba orgulloso de su pequeña familia de tres.

Pero… ¿cómo se suponía que iba a decirle algo así?

Era terrible expresando sus sentimientos, apenas y sí podía expresarle su cariño a su hija, y hasta solo se atrevía a darle besos en la frente cuando nadie lo estaba mirando. ¿Cómo demonios iba a admitir… sentimientos románticos… por la chica a la que en repetidas ocasiones rechazó y negó?

Sabía que ella lo amaba pero…

En fin, la situación era complicada.

Pero Kohaku lo sorprendió una vez más siendo ella la que sacó el tema, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para confesarse.

Sin embargo…

Muy bien, Senku reconocía que pudo haber dicho mejor las cosas, debió ser directo como siempre y decirle lo que realmente sentía… pero mierda que fue difícil, y acabó yéndose por las ramas, siendo ambiguo y poco claro, y tal vez por eso Kohaku lo rechazó, realmente no estaba seguro pero… dolió. Mucho.

Cuando finalmente creyó que todo estaba bien, ella se apartó de sus besos y le demostró que sus errores se pagaban. Le devolvió los sentimientos de rechazo por los que él la hizo pasar, le dictó una serie de reglas en las que se incluía el nunca, nunca volver a tocarla y le dijo que lo mejor y más lógico para criar a su hija era que fueran solamente amigos.

Ella estaba pensando de una forma muy similar a la que él mismo solía pensar, y fue peor que una bofetada. Pero habría sido muy hipócrita de su parte quejarse.

Estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina y era asquerosamente horrible, y a pesar de todo intento actuar normal, ser amigos y todo lo que ella le había pedido, pero él no era tan buena persona como Kohaku. Estaba resentido y se notaba de aquí a diez billones de kilómetros.

Aún así pasaron buenos momentos, como hacer sonajeros para su pequeña leona, el álbum de fotos y que Kohaku le partiera la cara a unos bastardos miserables que se burlaron de él por usar un portabebés. Pasaron cosas malas, como tener que soportar la puta "friendzone", que el bastardo de Ryusui se atreviera a mirar a SU esposa con ojos de depravado y que se enteraron que el plazo para que el barco estuviera terminado era menor al que pensaron.

Pero también pasó algo que iba más allá de bueno. Algo indescriptible, algo tan maravilloso que al día de hoy lo hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Pa… ¡Papá!-

Él fue la primera palabra de su leoncita, aunque lo sorprendió que hablara tan pronto pero realmente cada bebé era un mundo diferente y ella era todo su mundo y todo su universo, de paso. Lo hizo tan feliz que ni siquiera se contuvo en sus demostraciones de afecto y besó su frente con todo y Kohaku de público, tan orgulloso y maravillado con su hijita que era casi ridículo.

Pero aunque era un gran momento para él, quiso que Kohaku fuera parte de eso, porque eran una familia, e instó a su pequeña a decir mamá también.

Y esa mocosa era demasiado inteligente, lo dijo bastante rápido, honestamente hasta daba un poco de miedo que fuera tan lista. Pero también lo enorgullecía y la adoraría de cualquier forma.

Después de compartir ese momento tan importante y maravillosamente fascinante, las tensiones incómodas se disiparon entre él y Kohaku… pero las tensiones sexuales no tardaron mucho en regresar.

Aun así, Senku estaba determinado a no hacer nada que pudiera molestarla. Iba a respetar sus reglas al pie de la letra. Si ella cambiaba de opinión, tendría que decírselo y hacer el primer movimiento, porque ya estaba cansado de arruinar las cosas y lastimarla y poner en peligro su familia, así que no importa cuánto presionarán, no iba a arriesgarse a volver a joder todo.

Ayudaba que estuviera tan ocupado preparando todo para el viaje, tanto del lado del barco como del lado de las cartas y las instrucciones para su mocosa.

Pero entonces hubo otra fiesta…

Y entonces los bastardos de Ryusui y Gen le jugaron sucio.

Oh, Ukyo… hasta el día de hoy no podía evitar mirarlo con un poco de rencor.

Ese bastardo se hacía el muy inocente y bien que disfrutó haciendo sonrojar a SU mujer.

O al menos eso pensaba con la mente nublada por celos, luego, ya más tranquilo, reconocía que solo quiso ayudarlos y funcionó pero seguía sin gustarle sus métodos.

Todavía recordaba como ese bastardo le sonrió de forma tan asquerosamente amable a su leona mientras la invitaba a bailar…

-En realidad, si no te molesta, Kohaku-chan, a mí me gustaría acompañarte en este baile.-

-¿Ah?- los dos jóvenes padres lo miraron con la boca abierta. Ninguno habría esperado eso de Ukyo.

-Me recuerda al baile de graduación que tuve en preparatoria. Sería bueno revivir el recuerdo.- dijo el mentiroso de mierda mientras le tendía una mano. –Aunque claro, sí te molesta puedo pedírselo a alguien más, pero no quisiera perderme más de la canción…- era un bastardo astuto, debía admitirlo.

Hasta Senku le creyó en ese momento, Kohaku mucho más.

-Oh, no, está bien, aunque no soy muy buena bailando.- aceptó su mano y fue a la pista de baile con él.

Y, mientras bailaban, Senku no les quitó la vista de encima.

Sabía que solo estaban bailando, pero había algo en la actitud de Ukyo que le dio mala espina y a pesar de que su mano estaba en un sitio respetuoso todavía lo enfadó el que la tocase. Y luego para colmo vio al bastardo acercar su rostro un poco demasiado al de ella.

Fue allí que comenzó a rechinar los dientes, y todavía peor y peor al verla sonrojarse por las palabras de ese bastardo.

Y cuando la tomó de la barbilla… Honestamente, nunca sintió tantos deseos de golpear a otro ser humano, ni siquiera cuando la partera lo hizo pasar la mayor frustración de su vida, aunque quizás eso tuviera que ver con que ella era una mujer mayor y Ukyo su amigo que se suponía era maduro y nunca haría algo como apuñalarlo por la puta espalda metiéndose con su mujer.

La verdad no estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por su comportamiento en la fiesta, les hizo toda una escena de celos que Ukyo supo manejar perfectamente hasta dándole una indirecta de que sus actos no fueron lo que parecieron, pero estaba tan cegado por los celos que ni lo consideró.

Debió saber que era un plan de los miserables de sus amigos entrometidos, pero debía admitir que jugaron bien sus cartas y una vez más perdió. Pero esta vez la derrota fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

Aparentemente Ukyo le dio a Kohaku el valor de confesarse con su conversación mientras bailaban, y ella se plantó ante él con todo y su malhumor por los celos y estuvo a punto de demostrarle una vez más que era demasiado buena para un bastardo como él, estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba, pero Senku cortó sus palabras, colocando un dedo en sus labios antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, a lo que sus ojos azules se aguaron y él finalmente se decidió a hacer algo de una buena vez.

-Mira… te estoy tocando. Eso rompe tu condición ¿verdad? No tocarte nunca, nunca. Dormir en otra habitación. Que esto durará básicamente hasta que tú quieras. No faltarte al respeto. Ser amigos. Esas fueron las condiciones. Y las he cumplido lo mejor que he podido, no he dejado de tenerlas en cuenta ni por un segundo.- aunque dolía, lo hizo porque creyó que eso le demostraría que la respetaba y no quería hacer nada para molestarla a propósito. –Mírate, no entiendes una mierda.- rió entre dientes al ver sus ojos muy abiertos. –No entiendes nada lo mucho que odie que me dijeras ese montón de mierda.- apartó su mano de ella, acercándose tanto que sus narices se encontraron. –Kohaku, sé que me amas. Es absurdamente obvio, cualquiera con más de medio cerebro se daría cuenta. Lo sé desde hace tiempo, tal vez desde antes de que tú te des cuenta.- se encogió de hombros, apartándose un poco. –Y no, lo siento mucho, pero no te amo.- negó con la cabeza.

Y probablemente debió haber tenido más tacto, ya que casi de inmediato lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Kohaku.

De verdad que no era bueno con las emociones…

-Oh.- dijo en medio de un sollozo, volviendo a cubrirse la boca al segundo siguiente. –Y-ya veo… yo…- volvió a cubrir su boca cuando otro sollozo se le escapó.

Ella le dio la espalda y Senku se obligó a actuar. Era ahora nunca. Tenía que demostrarle que él quería ser más que solo su amigo o su esposo por obligación. Y debía hacerlo en ese preciso momento o nada le garantizaba que ella lo esperaría soltera y todavía enamorada la próxima vez que le diera un golpe de valor.

Se acercó a ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

-No… no puedo decir que te amo, te estaría mintiendo.- le dijo sinceramente. –Pero… no puedo negar que me gustas.-

-¿Qué?- volteó a verlo, solo para encontrarlo con su rostro completamente enterrado en su cuello.

-Me gustas. Me atraes. Me siento emocional y sexualmente atraído hacia ti. No diría que es amor, honestamente me da nauseas pensar en esa palabra, pero… sí, te deseo. Y no solo para tener sexo contigo, aunque también quiero eso, y mucho, pero también quiero…- gruñó en su cuello, odiando tener que decir cada palabra de esto. Pero prefería ser cursi antes de tener que perderla otra vez. –Quiero toda esa mierda de estar contigo solo porque sí ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero que te la pases llorando por los rincones creyendo que no me importas.- de repente la soltó y la tomó por los hombros, girándola para enfrentar su rostro absurdamente sonrojado con su rostro absurdamente cargado de fastidio. –No puedo decir que te amo, Kohaku. Pero quiero que te quedé algo muy claro.- tomó aire profundamente, frunciendo el ceño al máximo con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y mirarla seriamente. –Tú y Tsukiku me jodieron la vida ¿de acuerdo? Las dos son insoportables, molestas, y chillonas. Las dos me dan dolores de cabeza y no me dejan dormir por las noches. Las dos voltearon por completo mi mundo y lo odio, pero aparentemente soy un jodido masoquista porque también me fascina y pensar en estar sin ustedes me hace querer lanzarme a un pozo de ácido sulfúrico. ¿Te quedó claro o tengo que decir más mierdas incómodas que no quiero decir para convencerte?- en toda respuesta, lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Kohaku, haciéndolo gemir con fastidio. -¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente? Si quieres esa mierda del amor tendrás que esperar, no puedo simplemente…- ahora ella posó un dedo en su boca, callándolo.

Ok, no había estado esperando eso.

-Senku, no.- negó con la cabeza, sonriendo temblorosamente. –No sigas. Es suficiente.- él la miró confundido y preocupado. ¿Acaso ya era tarde para reparar sus errores? –Para ser honesta me convenciste con el "me gustas" pero gracias por el discurso.- rió llena de alegría, alegría que de inmediato le contagio.

Pudo respirar tranquilo y pudo volver a besarla y mucho más, la verdad fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Se convirtieron en una pareja de verdad, pero… fue a tan solo un mes de tener que zarpar en el barco Perseo. Perdieron mucho tiempo… y Senku sabía que era únicamente su culpa.

Ahora… ahora solo les quedaban pocas horas antes de tener que zarpar.

Ese pensamiento lo devolvió a la realidad.

Miró a su izquierda, viendo a Kohaku profundamente dormida en la cama.

Sonrió suavemente.

Acababan de tener una maravillosa noche, y estaba feliz por eso… pero tampoco podía dejar de recriminarse que podrían haber tenido muchas más noches así de no ser por su ineptitud a la hora de lidiar con sus propios sentimientos.

Perdió mucho tiempo sin saber ni qué hacer consigo mismo… y no solo con Kohaku.

Volteó a su derecha, encontrándose con su hija durmiendo pacíficamente en su cesto.

Su sonrisa tembló en los bordes mientras la observaba.

Había una razón… por la cual se negó a dormirse aunque el cansancio lo estuviera matando.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto al cesto de su hija.

Estiró un brazo y trazó suavemente sus pequeñas y delicadas facciones con la punta de sus dedos, apenas rozando su carita para no perturbarla con su piel áspera.

Era un bastardo hijo de puta tan afortunado… tenía una familia maravillosa y era incapaz de demostrarles todo el cariño que realmente sentía por ellos…

Y eso incluía un poco a su padre. Desearía haber pasado más tiempo con él, haberlo valorado más… haberle pedido más consejos y que quizás pudiera haber conocido a Kohaku y a su nieta… aunque eso sea ilógico.

Hizo muchas cosas mal con Kohaku, y desearía poder compensarla de formas más… afectuosas, pero le costaba mucho esto del romance. Siempre intentaba ser sincero con ella y aprender de sus errores, pero desearía tener más tiempo para poder concentrarse más en su familia y en su relación, pero en cambio ambos partirían a una misión posiblemente peligrosa y muy larga… todo por culpa de sus objetivos que no podía dejar de lado por más que quisiera.

Y Tsukiku… su mocosa… su pequeña leona manipuladora…

Había tanto que quería hacer por ella, tanto que sentía que pudo hacer mejor. Y nunca podría dejar de sentir que no merecía ser llamado su padre.

Volvió a mirarla y su otra mano se extendió hacia el cesto, sumándose a la que ya estaba allí para tomarla cuidadosamente en sus brazos, procurando no despertarla.

Al tenerla entre sus brazos, ella se revolvió un poco, antes de acurrucarse felizmente contra su pecho, completamente cómoda.

La amaba. Ella era todo para él y aún así…

Sonrió mientras la miraba, sintiendo sus ojos arder y su garganta apretarse cada vez más.

La razón por la que no se durmió a pesar del cansancio, por más estúpida, cursi o sentimental que pudiera sonar, era que necesitaba llorar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo tragándose las lágrimas. Y no podía permitirse que estallaran en unas horas, cuando tuvieran que despedirse definitivamente, cuando todos mirarían a su líder en busca de confianza y firmeza para la difícil misión que les esperaba.

Necesitaba esto, necesitaba dejar de ser un líder y ser simplemente un padre, un padre basura que a pesar de todo amaba muchísimo a su hija. Y no quería nada más que quedarse junto a ella pero…

_¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos si dejó morir a un ser humano? Un amigo que maté con mis propias manos…_

Oh, sí, tenía la culpa de lo que pasó con Tsukasa bien arraigada en su mente. Esa culpa que fue lo que lo llevó a emborracharse esa noche en la que Kohaku y él estuvieron juntos por primera vez.

Y Tsukiku era lo mejor que le había pasado. Y quería que Tsukasa la conociera algún día, y no solo por lo divertido que sería ver su cara cuando se enterara, sino para que finalmente pudiera respirar tranquilo y decirle con orgullo a su hija que él salvó a la humanidad sin derramar ni una sola gota de sangre, sin ni una sola pérdida.

No podría estar tranquilo hasta entonces. No podía retrasar esta misión, no podía ser un padre decente por más que quisiera darle todo en el mundo a su niña.

Su sonrisa volvió a temblar mientras observaba a su hija dormida en sus brazos.

-¿Lo entiendes, verdad? No puedo quedarme…- las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su visión. -Perdóname… No puedo ser el padre que mereces…- rió entre dientes, una risa temblorosa y frágil. -Perdóname… Por favor, perdóname.-

Bajó su cabeza para besar suavemente su frente, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas se le escaparan en la privacidad de su hogar, cuando nadie podía verlo.

Se permitió ser débil solo ese breve instante, porque en unas horas sería el momento de decir adiós definitivamente y quería ser fuerte para Kohaku y para todos. Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para volver con su pequeña leona cueste lo que cueste.

No importa cuánto tiempo le tome.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron frente al gigantesco barco velero, contemplando con asombro y orgullo su obra terminada.

Kohaku sonrió con tristeza, bajando la mirada para ver a su bebita mirando impresionada a todas las personas reunidas, chupando su pulgar ansiosamente.

Estos eran sus últimos momentos junto a ella…

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de Senku, que también sonreía con tristeza pero con determinación, recordándole que volverían con su pequeña no importa qué. Ahora debían ser fuertes.

Ya había llorado mucho esa mañana, pero Senku habló con ella y le dijo que llorara todo lo que quisiera mientras su hija estuviera dormida, porque cuando despertara debían ser puras sonrisas y seguridad, debían ser firmes y alegres cuando la entregarán en brazos de Ruri. Sus últimos momentos con ella debían estar repletos de felicidad. Era lo menos que su pequeña se merecía.

Así que Kohaku simplemente la abrazó contra su pecho, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras todos contemplaban triunfantes el barco.

Minami, que había estado muy deprimida conforme la fecha de partir se acercaba, se tragó sus lágrimas y les sonrió con apoyo al verlos con su hija. Con voz muy animada, invitó a todos a tomarse una foto.

Senku pareció querer quejarse por un segundo, pero rápidamente sonrió y simplemente apuró a todos para que se pusieran en posición para la fotografía frente al barco.

Francois consiguió un temporizador o cómo se llame para que Minami también pudiera salir en la foto y todos se prepararon de inmediato.

Para la foto, Kohaku le pidió a Senku cargar a su hija, ya que ella no tenía tantas fotos con él como las tenía con ella. Él accedió felizmente, recostandola contra su pecho pero asegurándose de que estuviera de cara a la cámara, para así sostenerla con un solo brazo y usar el otro para rodear los hombros de su esposa, que sonrió enormemente hacia la cámara, genuinamente feliz y plena por ese breve instante.

El barco fue liberado al mar y todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados, revelando también que el nombre del barco era Perseo.

Senku sostuvo a su hija contra su mejilla por un segundo, antes de devolverla a los brazos de su madre y comenzar a hablar con su tono de líder para que todos lo escuchen.

-¡Hoy es el último día juntos! Nos separaremos en dos grupos diferentes. El equipo "aventura por el mundo" que irá detrás del misterio de la petrificación. Y el equipo "desarrollo de la humanidad" que se quedara aquí en la base, también conocido como el equipo "cuiden a mi mocosa o la leona apilara sus cuerpos en una lanza".- todos se rieron, pero entonces vieron las expresiones casi psicópatas de ambos padres y comenzaron a sudar frío.

Después de ese breve discurso, Ryusui tomó la palabra con una risa escandalosa, anunciando que él sería el que eligiera quién iría en la misión, aunque luego se puso serio y advirtió que todos estaban en su derecho de negarse a ir, ya que seria una misión muy peligrosa.

Kohaku abrazó a su hija más cerca de sí, concentrándose en sentir su calidez en estos últimos instantes mientras Ryusui comenzaba a llamar nombres.

Primero llamo al nombre de Senku, pero él no se movió de su lado, sosteniendo una de las manitos de su hija con dos dedos, acariciandola delicadamente.

Cuando Ryusui llamó al equipo de la fuerza, Kohaku tampoco se movió, simplemente comenzó a besar el rostro de su bebita.

Ginro hizo un escándalo cuando lo llamaron y se rehusó a ir, para decepción de Kinro.

Gen quiso zafarse de ir, pero Senku le recalcó que él también podría ser una diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota y al final el sucio murciélago accedió a ir, ganando mucho más del respeto de Kohaku.

Finalmente no quedó nadie más para subir al barco, y todos miraron hacia la pequeña familia de tres.

Ruri se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa triste.

Kohaku miró a su bebita, que le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad, casi matando en el acto su resolución de no llorar, pero la mano de Senku en su hombro la hizo mantenerse firme.

-Es hora de decir adiós, bebé.- le sonrió con todo su amor, dándole un último beso en su mejilla. -Mamá volverá pronto.- prometió apenas conteniendo el llanto.

Senku sonrió con tristeza, inclinándose para besar la frente de su hija una última vez, sin importarle que todos los estuvieran viendo.

-Papá volverá pronto también. Los dos lo haremos. Intenta no crecer tan rápido ¿quieres?- acarició su mejilla y le dio otro último beso en su frente antes de apartarse.

-Mamá te ama.- murmuró Kohaku sin despegar sus labios de su mejilla. -Adiós, mi bebé.- con todo el dolor de su alma, le entregó su pequeña hija a su hermana.

De inmediato, Senku y Kohaku le dieron la espalda y la expresión de él se llenó de pesar, mientras que ella ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, y apenas y si alcanzó a callar sus sollozos.

-¿Mamá?-

El repentino llamado de su hija le supo como una puñalada al corazón y de inmediato quiso correr hacia ella, pero Senku tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco, llevándola con ella.

-No voltees.- pidió con voz quebrada. -Solo lo harás peor para todos. En especial para ella.-

-¡Mamá!- Kohaku sollozó, pero siguió avanzando. -¡Papá!-

Esta vez fue Senku el que flaqueó, pero cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y siguió avanzando.

-Shh, bebé.- Ruri la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello con suavidad. -Papá y mamá volverán pronto. Tú tranquila.- la meció suavemente. -Ellos volverán.-

-Mamá… papá…- empezó a lagrimear.

Pero sus padres siguieron avanzando, sin mirar atrás.

Jasper y Turquoise colocaron una mano en cada hombro de la joven sacerdotisa y la instaron a caminar lejos del barco.

Entendiendo que quedarse podría solo hacer las cosas peores, Ruri asintió y comenzó a abandonar la zona, llevándose a la bebita llorosa en sus brazos.

El barco Perseo zarpó y solo entonces Senku y Kohaku voltearon hacia la costa.

Ambos se decepcionaron de ya no poder ver a su hija en ningún lado, pero eso solo hizo más fuerte su resolución de regresar con ella no importa qué.

Volverían, cueste lo que cueste.

**Fin. **

Bueno, fue un placer traerles este fic durante todos estos meses! :')

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron su apoyo y...

MENTIRA! MENTIRA! MENTIRA! XD

Es broma! XDDD

**Continuara... **

Holaaaa! :D

Bromeaba, claro que no voy a terminarlo ahí XP

¡Se nos viene el arco de la Isla del tesoro! WUUUUU!

Por si ya se hartaron de mí drama corta-venas, ahora se viene un poco más de aventura y eso uwu Y...

¿Cómo hubiera sido el arco de la isla del tesoro con Senku y Kohaku como un matrimonio con hija y todo? xD

Lo sabrán en los próximos caps ;D

Ya empezó la Semana SenHaku, por cierto! Voy a estar a full con fanfics owo

Por favor únanse a mí página de Facebook llamada Celeste kaomy-chan, y sigan el grupo de Senku & Kohaku y tambien la cuenta de Twitter y Tumblr de la SenHaku Week para tener todos los detalles en español e inglés también uwu

Ojalá que este cap les haya gustado!

Los amo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	23. Chapter 23

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo veintitrés: Misterio en el mundo de piedra.

-¡JAJA! ¡Al fin estamos zarpando hacia lo inexplorado por humanos! ¡Hacia el mar del mundo de piedra!- gritó Ryusui de forma triunfante. -¡HACIA EL MUNDO!- rugió emocionado al final, provocando que todos dentro del barco y en la costa empezaran a vitorear.

Sonrió complacido al ver que había logrado alegrar un poco los ánimos luego de aquella desgarradora despedida entre padres e hija. Necesitaban mantener un buen ambiente sobre todo al inicio de la misión para poder comenzar bien.

-¡Sí, definitivamente encontraremos la verdad detrás de la petrificación! ¡Y conseguiremos el rayo petrificador!- Chrome también se contagió de su entusiasmo y comenzó a gritar alentado, provocando que los gritos de ánimo en la costa y en el barco se multiplicaran, borrando de una vez la tristeza de los tripulantes.

-Buen trabajo levantando los ánimos, no queremos una tripulación deprimida ya en los primeros minutos de la misión.- Gen se acercó al capitán en el timón, acompañado de Ukyo.

-Me alivia mucho que todos estén tan entusiasmados, de verdad que esa despedida fue muy… difícil de presenciar.- Ukyo seguía un poco decaído.

-Y no ayuda que Kohaku-chan se haya quedado llorando.- murmuró Gen con pena. —Afortunadamente su padre la llevó adentro, pero la pobre sigue llorando mucho…-

-No es para menos.- Ryusui frunció el ceño. -Yo no tendría su fuerza de voluntad, habría regresado corriendo en el segundo que me llamará.- sonrió tristemente.

-Sí… fue muy triste.- Chrome también bajó la mirada, aunque luego pareció animarse un poco. -Por lo menos Senku se lo tomó bastante bien ¿no creen?-

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Senku, que estaba apoyado en la borda con los brazos cruzados sobre esta, la cabeza gacha y un aura tan depresiva rodeándolo que era prácticamente visible y gritaba que NO se lo había tomado bien.

-Iré a hablar con él.- decidió Ryusui.

-¿No deberíamos dejarlo estar solo por un tiempo?- Ukyo se mostró preocupado.

-Me gustaría, pero necesitamos sus instrucciones para navegar. Aún no me ha dicho cuál será nuestra primera parada.- desgraciadamente tenía que pensar más como capitán que como amigo en este momento.

-Bien… yo iré a vigilar el radar.- Ukyo también se bajó de la cubierta superior.

Ryusui se dirigió a donde estaba Senku, sonriendo con tristeza al ver que ahora estaba observando su relicario. Al notar su proximidad, cerró el relicario de golpe y volteó a verlo con rostro serio, carraspeando incómodamente.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó con voz desanimada.

-Sí… Más que nada quiero asegurarme de que tú estés bien.- se cruzó de brazos. -Sabes que en el momento en el que me lo pidas puedo dar vuelta y podemos quedarnos más tiempo en Japón… es tu decisión. Y a nadie le molestaría.-

-Ryusui, no hagas esto más difícil.- se frotó las sienes, negando con la cabeza. -Está bien, estoy bien. Kohaku también estará bien, solo necesita calmar un poco sus emociones… Pero todo está bien, no necesitamos dar marcha atrás. Solo lo haríamos peor.- apartó la mirada, antes de suspirar. —Lo lamento, sé que necesitamos trazar la ruta. Vamos a la sala de controles.- comenzó a caminar con la barbilla en alto.

Ryusui suspiró con resignación. Senku era un hombre realmente admirable.

-Sí, es lo mejor. ¡No debemos dejar que nada nos deprima, JAJA!- intentó mostrarse más animado para que todo pudiera volver a la normalidad de una vez.

-Hablando de deprimidos…- Senku de pronto volteó a ver hacia donde Kinro también estaba apoyado en la borda, observando hacia la costa. -Dame un minuto.- se acercó hacia el comunicador que conectaba con la sala de controles por debajo de la cubierta superior. -Ah, Ukyo.- lo llamó con una sonrisa divertida. -Pon el radar hacia tierra.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- contestó confundido el arquero a través del comunicador.

-Solo un presentimiento.-

-Senku…- Kinro se le acercó con una mirada aturdida. -Eso…- pareció esperanzado por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza. -No, olvídalo.- se mostró contrariado, como si no supiera qué pensar.

-¡Hay algo acercándose desde la orilla!- informó Ukyo con sorpresa.

Taiju, que se había quedado cerca de Senku pero dándole su espacio desde que zarparon, escuchó eso y entró en pánico por un momento.

-¡¿Es el famoso hombre del WHY?!

-No, idiota. ¿Qué no escuchaste que viene desde la orilla?-

-¿Puede ser que alguien esté intentando… alcanzar el barco por agua?- propuso Ukyo aunque con incredulidad, como si no acabara de creer algo así.

-¿Podría ser...?...- Kinro volvió a mostrarse esperanzado. -Tal vez…- no acabó ni de hablar cuando Taiju de repente se lanzó al agua, nadando a una velocidad increíble que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Mientras esperaban a que Taiju regresará, Kohaku volvió a la cubierta con los ojos rojos e hinchados, abrazada a un brazo de Yuzuriha, que estaba frotándole un hombro con cariño.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Parece que…- antes de que Nikki pudiera explicarle, Taiju regresó cargando a Ginro con él.

Senku, que había estado mirando con tristeza a su esposa, volvió a sonreír y miró con sorpresa y alegría al recién llegado.

-¡Nada mal, maldito Ginro!- rió entre dientes.

Ryusui también estaba bastante sorprendido, y hasta Gen admitió que ni él habría podido predecir algo así. Pero al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Kinro todos se alegraron, hasta Kohaku volvió a sonreír y los ánimos volvieron a subir hasta el tope.

-¡Que bien, de esta forma Kinro no se sentirá solo!- gritó alegremente Chrome.

-¡No me sentía solo!- se defendió el hombre de lentes.

-¡¿Y a dónde vamos primero?!- ignorando a Kinro, Chrome le hizo esa pregunta a Senku. -¡¿Vamos a ir directamente al otro lado del mundo?!-

-No.- esa respuesta sorprendió a todos, excepto a Ryusui que ya lo estaba sospechando. Seguramente querría hacer algunas paradas antes de llegar a Sudamérica... -Nuestro primer destino es obvio… ¡La isla del tesoro!- exclamó con rostro extrañamente muy serio, sorprendiendo a todos los tripulantes.

Ok, ni Ryusui se había estado esperando eso.

-¿Una isla...?-

-¿Dónde es eso?-

-¿Y por qué?- ante esa pregunta, Senku volvió a sonreír.

-Para salvar a la humanidad ¡vamos a conseguir una reliquia divina! En la isla en la que mi viejo y su equipo hicieron el aterrizaje de emergencia hace tres mil setecientos años. Allí donde estuvieron los astronautas y la nave Soyuz. Donde nacieron las cien historias. ¡Allí conseguiremos… el cofre del tesoro!- todos se sorprendieron de inmediato, entre emocionados y confundidos.

-¡¿Cofre del tesoro?!- Chrome era de los que estaban más emocionados que confundidos.

-¡JAJA! ¡Suena bien, esto comienza a parecer más una aventura!- Ryusui también se emocionó inevitablemente. ¡Siempre quiso perseguir un verdadero cofre del tesoro!

-¿Y exactamente qué contiene este misterioso cofre del tesoro, Senku-chan?- Gen pareció un poco escéptico. -Dudo que te interesen cosas como el oro, ya que podríamos conseguirlo en Japón… ¿O serán joyas útiles para la ciencia?-

-Diez billones de puntos para ti, mentalista.- rió entre dientes. -En efecto, es una joya que nos será de mucha utilidad. Síganme a la sala de controles.- le hizo una seña a los generales y a algunos otros tripulantes, dejando en claro que no quería a muchos husmeando en lo que hablarían a continuación, antes de retirarse dando la vuelta.

Los señalados lo siguieron, y los demás se quedaron murmurando, excepto por un aldeano que se quedó en silencio, observando a Senku marcharse con rostro pensativo, aunque nadie le prestó mucha atención.

.

-¡¿Y cuál es esa joya Senku!?- una vez en la sala de controles, Chrome se mostró muy ansioso por saber cuál era el material del que Senku hablaba tan misteriosamente.

-El platino, un material ultra raro más escaso que el oro.- sonrió ladinamente, llevando las manos a su cintura. -¡Incluso un pedazo es suficiente! Si podemos conseguir un poco podremos usarlo como catalizador para hacer ácido nítrico y eso significaría… ¡la espectacular entrada de una máquina para hacer fórmula de despetrificacion infinita!- exclamó con entusiasmo, provocando que todos se emocionaran.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Kohaku sonrió y le preguntó a Chrome sí él no tenía de esa cosa en su colección, pero al parecer era tan raro que nunca lo había visto siquiera. Pero aun así Kohaku se puso feliz de saber que algo así podría existir.

-Y pensar que podremos hacer más fórmula de despetrificacion.- era una gran noticia para su difícil plan de salvar a la humanidad, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de saber que algo así los dejaría un paso más cerca de lograr aquel objetivo tan difícil.

Senku le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, para empezar podemos hacer la fórmula con simple excremento, solo que toma una cantidad absurda de tiempo.- le dijo.

-¿Entonces por qué no hemos hecho nada hasta ahora?- preguntó curiosa.

Antes de que Senku pudiera contestar, Gen intervinó, explicándoles que el número de rostros que una persona podría recordar era de 150 y recordándoles que eran alrededor de cien personas en el el ex imperio de Tsukasa y alrededor de 40 personas en la Aldea Ishigami, y que sí aumentaban más sus números el reino de la ciencia acabaría despedazandose y la posibilidad de revivir a un número limitado de personas acabaría en otro desastre como el de Tsukasa o Hyoga, pero sí conseguían el platino esto ya no sería un problema ya que podrían salvar a todos de forma ilimitada y la humanidad sería completamente salvada.

Eso emocionó a todos, y aún más cuando Senku les dijo que estaba en la nave en la que los astronautas regresaron a la Tierra. ¡El cofre del tesoro era una nave espacial! Y estaba al alcance de sus manos, según las cien historias.

Todo el mundo se emocionó y Kohaku se contagió de esa emoción y también celebró, sintiendo el pecho un poco más ligero.

Luego de unos minutos, Gen aseguró tener sed y se marchó a buscar un poco de ese refresco que tanto amaba, pero sorprendentemente regresó a los pocos segundos, haciéndole una seña a Senku para que se acercará a la salida de la sala de controles.

Kohaku lo siguió, sorprendiéndose al ver al chico sin nombre con rostro preocupado. ¿Qué querría él con Senku? ¿Tal vez se sintiera enfermo o algo así?

-Tú eres…- Senku lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿En? ¿Quién eres?... No, en serio ¿por qué no puedo recordar tu nombre?- estaba muy sorprendido, probablemente dudando de su excelente memoria por una vez.

-Obviamente no puedes, él no tiene nombre.- le dijo Kohaku con los brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba más a ellos.

Entonces, Soyuz dijo algo que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

-Yo… realmente no soy de la Aldea Ishigami.- después de sorprender a todos con eso, admitió que él acabó solo en la playa y sus padres adoptivos lo encontraron y mintieron a todos diciendo que era suyo, criándolo como su hijo. -Como mi nombre no tenía lugar en la aldea Ishigami, viví sin ninguno.- murmuró, antes de tragar saliva. —Mi verdadero nombre es Soyuz.- los ojos de Senku se iluminaron con interés apenas dijo eso. —-P-probablemente pueda mostrarles el camino hacia mi lugar de nacimiento… Donde quizás esté ese cofre del tesoro que buscan.- y eso hizo que todos ellos se emocionaran, sobre todo Senku, que sonrió ferozmente.

-Estoy realmente agradecido, Soyuz.- rió entre dientes. -¡Además, para bien o para mal, hemos conseguido un poco de información cierta en un diez billones por ciento! ¡La isla del tesoro no está deshabitada!-

Esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Kohaku. ¿Pero no que los aldeanos de la aldea Ishigami eran los únicos humanos que quedaban aparte de las estatuas y los despetrificados?

De inmediato miró a su esposo con confusión.

-¿Estás diciendo que hay más supervivientes aparte de nosotros en esa isla del tesoro?-

-Sí, gracias a la información de este aldeano hemos podido confirmarlo con seguridad. Definitivamente hay humanos viviendo allí.- Senku estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la alegría. De hecho la sonrisa en su rostro era tan grande que estaba dándole mala espina a todos. ¿Por qué tanta emoción de repente?

Después de un par de comentarios y que Chrome se preguntará de dónde habían salido esas personas, la sonrisa de Senku se hizo todavía más grande, haciendo que todos se estremecieran.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Kohaku estaba comenzando a dudar de la cordura de su marido.

-Nada.- siguió sonriendo, casi tarareando de alegría. -Pero ¡oh, vaya! ¡Necesitamos respuestas del pasado de la humanidad! Ni modo, tendremos que llamar a Ruri.- prácticamente corrió al télefono que tenían instalado en el barco.

-Ah, ya todo tiene sentido.- Gen rodó los ojos, sonriendo resignado.

-Sí, ya veo por qué tanta emoción.- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Kohaku parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Están diciendo que estaba emocionado por llamar a Ruri?- Chrome infló las mejillas con molestia, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

-Tranquilo, celoso.- Ryusui le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo hizo expulsar todo el aire de golpe. -Senku está emocionado por hablar con una mujer, pero no una sacerdotisa, sino una princesa.- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Acaso olvidas quién está con Ruri?- Ukyo le sonrió con condescendencia.

Kohaku jadeó de emoción, de pronto sonriendo tan enormemente como Senku hace unos segundos. De inmediato corrió hacia donde él estaba ya comunicándose con Japón, solicitando la presencia de su cuñada.

Chrome tardó un segundo en darse en cuenta, antes de sonreír emocionado.

-¡Oh! ¡Es...!...-

-¡PAPÁ!- el chillido de una infantil vocecita aguda hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

-¡Mini-leona!- Senku rió como loco, inclinándose para acercarse más al micrófono. -¿Qué pasa con ese rugido de leona adulta? Todavía eres una cachorrita, ¿o no me digas que ya nos extrañas?- sonrió dulcemente.

-Papá, papá, papá.- siguió repitiendo la pequeña a través del auricular en forma de tubo.

-¡Mi bebé!- Kohaku apartó a Senku de un empujón. -¡Hola, bebé! ¡Aquí está mamá!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá!-

-¡Aww, mamá te ama! ¡Te ama mucho!- abrazó al tubo contra su pecho.

-Eh… Kohaku, el auricular no es tu bebé.- señaló Chrome con gotitas corriendo por su sien.

Calló cuando Kokuyo estrelló un puño en su cabeza.

-Déjala, ha pasado por mucho hoy.- lo regañó con una mirada severa.

-¡Mamá!- después de decir eso la pequeña empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

-¡Yo también te extraño, mi bebé!- contestó Kohaku como si hubiera entendido perfectamente el balbuceo ininteligible de su hija. —Y no te preocupes, papá y mamá están bien y te aman mucho, mucho, mucho.- siguió abrazando al auricular con cariño.

-Eh, leona, ¿si recuerdas que no eres la única que quiere hablar con ella, verdad?-

-Cállate, yo casi me muero pariendo a esta niña, merezco hablarle más.- volteó a verlo venenosamente, antes de sonreír dulcemente hacia el micrófono como si pudiera ver a su hija allí. -¿Ya dije que te amo, bebé hermosa?-

Senku rodó los ojos, zapateando con clara molestia en el suelo.

-¡Oye, mini-leona! ¡¿No quieres balbucear tonterías para mí también?!- exclamó en voz alta.

-¡Papá, papá!- también lo llamó, a lo que Senku alzó la barbilla altaneramente y agitó la mano hacia Kohaku para que se hiciera a un lado y le dejara espacio para hablar también.

La niña siguió balbuceando mientras sus dos padres se derretían frente al auricular y el micrófono, diciéndole palabras dulces también, hasta que la escucharon bostezar.

-Oh, cierto…- Kohaku hizo una mueca de tristeza. -Hoy la despertamos más temprano de lo normal… mi bebita debe tener mucho sueño.- prácticamente lloriqueó.

-Mierda…- Senku también se vio deprimido, antes de suspirar. -Bien, no debería tomarme mucho tiempo hacerte mis preguntas, Ruri. Luego de responder puedes ir a dormirla.-

-Oh, muy bien. No hay problema, ya la alimente. ¿Qué quieres saber, Senku-san?-

Muy serio, Senku le explicó lo que Soyuz les había dicho, preguntándole luego si ella sabía algo al respecto.

-¿No hay nada en las cien historias que hable acerca de esto?-

-No… no hay nada en las cien historias, pero…- hubo una breve pausa. -¿Tal vez sean… parientes lejanos de la Aldea Ishigami?-

Senku sonrió complacido al escuchar eso.

-Aunque sea una simple hipótesis, has dado en diez billones por ciento en el clavo. -Sí lo pensamos lógicamente, es la opción con más posibilidades.-

-Creo que tienes razón…- murmuró pensativa. -El deseo del creador de las cien historias era: "un día, vayan a Japón".- les recordó.

-Tiene sentido.- Ryusui chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa emocionada.

Entre él y Senku supusieron que probablemente los descendientes de los astronautas estuvieron por miles de años intentando cruzar los océanos pero fracasaron hasta que un día decidieron tomar el riesgo y de alguna forma tuvieron éxito al cruzar el mar y llegar a Japón. Aunque obviamente no iban a ser tan idiotas para arriesgarse a llevar a toda su población en un viaje tan peligroso y por eso se dividieron en dos, razón por la cual había una población en Japón, la Aldea Ishigami donde nació Kohaku, y la población de la isla donde nació Soyuz.

Todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios, excepto por Chrome que se quedó pensando con rostro muy serio, antes de finalmente voltear hacia sus amigos con una mirada llena de nerviosismo y un toque de temor.

-¿Qué tal si el hombre del WHY está allí? ¿Qué tal si está en esa isla?-

Todos lo observaron con pánico y temor ante esa posibilidad, y de inmediato Kokuyo se acercó a Soyuz con una mirada amenazante y comenzó a reclamarle no haber dicho la verdad antes y cuestionar si de verdad era su aliado, pero entonces pareció recapacitar y se disculpó, dándole las gracias por haberles dado la información.

Kohaku sonrió con orgullo hacia su padre y le palmeó la espalda mientras él estaba prácticamente jalándose de los cabellos por la frustración de tener que controlar su rabia. Siempre fue un hombre que gritaba todo lo que pensaba y no contenía sus emociones, así que su hija estaba muy orgullosa de este cambio en él.

-Ah…- su padre suspiró pesadamente. -Desearía haberme despedido de mi nietecita o haberle hablado por el telefóno, pero no quería quitarle tiempo con sus padres…- murmuró deprimido. -Por suerte traje una foto conmigo. La dejé en los dormitorios, iré por ella…- murmuró mientras se acercaba lentamente a la salida de la sala de controles.

Kohaku sonrió enternecida, decidiendo abrir su relicario para observar una vez más la foto de su hija hermosa.

De verdad esperaba que esta misión no durará tanto…

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Ukyo hacer un comentario acerca de los recursos de la isla del tesoro, diciendo que difícilmente habrían podido lograr crear ondas de radio con tan poco material a su alcance, a lo que Ryusui aseguró que si hubieran podido desarrollar su tecnología a ese punto no habría forma de que se hayan quedado en una isla como esa.

Entonces Ryusui chasqueó los dedos mientras señalaba hacia el frente con una mirada que solo podría describirse como llena de deseo por la aventura.

-¡¿Qué se esconde más allá del horizonte?!- preguntó con ojos brillantes. -¡Quiero ver todo el mundo, quiero saberlo todo!- exclamó mientras tomaba con fuerza el timón. -¡Ese deseo es la única cosa que la humanidad no puede resistir!- bramó a viva voz con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también…- murmuró Soyuz de pronto. -Siempre he querido saberlo… Sí realmente no soy uno de ustedes ¿entonces a dónde pertenezco? Basándome en los débiles recuerdos que tenía en mente… tome un barco e intenté irme… pero fui volcado durante una tormenta.- sus ojos se llenaron de frustración y algo más que Kohaku no supo descifrar. -Pero… si lo hubiera descubierto ¿qué habría hecho? Aunque hubiera encontrado la isla a este punto realmente no habría cambiado nada, no habría significado nada. Y aun así yo solo… quería saberlo….-

Todos lo observaron en silencio por un momento, impresionados por la fuerza de sus emociones, hasta que Senku finalmente habló.

-Es cierto. El querer saberlo… Esa curiosidad… esa es la fuerza motora original detrás de toda la ciencia.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de empatía que hizo que todos sonrieran también.

-Así que, querido Soyuz-chan~- Gen se unió al discurso de Senku con una mirada igual de extrañamente amable en su rostro. -Has sido uno de nosotros todo este tiempo, ¡un miembro del reino de la ciencia!~-

Soyuz los observó con los ojos cristalizados, viéndose sumamente conmovido.

Su padre, que todavía no se había marchado debido a que daba pasos demasiado lentos, volteó hacia Soyuz y le sonrió con comprensión, antes de finalmente irse.

Kohaku solo pudo sonreír conmovida.

-No importa cuántos días remará, nunca vi ninguna isla.- murmuró Soyuz con la mirada perdida en el techo de la sala, con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Pero… con el barco científico… ¡estoy seguro de que la encontraremos!- dijo con más optimismo que nunca antes.

-¡Será más rápido de lo que crees!- Kohaku se le acercó con una sonrisa alegre, antes de voltear hacia Senku. -¿Cuántos días quedan para que lleguemos a la isla del tesoro?-

-Estaremos allí en solo unas horas más.- dijo Ryusui simplemente mientras Senku sonreía con orgullo al ver las caras de incredulidad y sorpresa de todos.

-¡Qué rápido!- exclamó asombrada Kohaku, pero rápidamente sonrió con tanto orgullo como Senku. -¡Ja! ¡El mar que nuestros antepasados cruzaron arriesgando sus vidas… lo recorreremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!- exclamó con mucho entusiasmo mientras compartía una sonrisa con Soyuz, que de inmediato se animó mucho también.

-¡Nuestro barco Perseo es toda una locura!- Ryusui también se sumó al discurso orgullo sobre su creación.

Después de que Soyuz les indicara una ruta, Ryusui dejó a Ukyo a cargo del timón y salieron de la sala de controles para ir a ver cómo estaba la tripulación, aunque Kohaku alcanzó a tomar la muñeca de Senku antes de que se fuera siguiendo a Ryusui y Kaseki.

-¿Qué sucede, leona?- la miró preocupado. -¿Estás bien? ¿Algo que necesites?-

-Eh… no, no realmente.- apartó la mirada. —Solo quería… hablar… pasar un tiempo juntos… Algo como eso.- sonrió un poco tímidamente. —Como no queda mucho tiempo para que lleguemos… me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo juntos… si no estás ocupado y si quieres, claro, de verdad no es necesario que…- calló cuando él tomó su muñeca. -¿Senku?-

Él le hizo un gesto de silencio y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el interior del barco, caminando un buen rato hasta que llegaron hacia el lugar donde estaba el laboratorio. Apenas llegar allí, Senku la invitó a entrar, cerró la puerta y de inmediato unió sus bocas en un beso que la dejó sin aliento, pero que rápidamente correspondió con todo su entusiasmo.

-Diez billones de puntos para ti por recordarme que probablemente esos bastardos no nos dejarán estar solos mucho tiempo.- rió contra su boca. -¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres volver a jugar el juego de "el que hace ruido pierde"?-

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Kohaku ni lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre él, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y ambos acabarán en el suelo del laboratorio, pero ni eso impidió que continuaran besándose, al menos hasta que un pequeño pensamiento invadió la mente de Kohaku.

-¿Trajiste condones?- preguntó sonrojada.

En toda respuesta, Senku sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Por qué crees que te traje al laboratorio? Aquí tengo una dotación para meses.- rió con malicia antes de volver a besarla.

Sin embargo, Kohaku se apartó.

-P-pero… ¿Qué pasará sí alguien viene?- Senku rodó los ojos.

-El único que posiblemente tendría interés en venir aquí es Chrome, pero no sin mí, así que despreocúpate y deja de interrumpir ¿quieres? Tú misma lo dijiste, nos quedan pocas horas.- volvió a sonreír traviesamente mientras bajaba sus besos a su cuello, arrancándole suspiros que la hicieron olvidarse por completo de todo lo demás.

Le gustaría decir que fueron completamente silenciosos, pero la mera verdad no pudo evitar unos cuantos grititos que la mataron de vergüenza al pensar que alguien podría estarlos escuchando…

Y mentalmente le envió una disculpa a Ukyo porque con seguridad él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y otra vez tendría un trauma con ellos por su buena audición.

-No debimos hacer esto aquí…- a pesar de que dijo eso y de verdad se sentía culpable, no podía quitar la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

-Al diablo, valió la pena.- Senku estaba mucho más relajado ahora, aunque visiblemente exhausto. -Pudo haber sido nuestra última sesión de sexo, ya sabes. En cuanto lleguemos a esa isla todo será puro trabajo.- resopló. -Aunque… me alegra que nuestra primera parada sea tan cerca, sabes.- la miró con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha mientras acariciaba su cabeza reposada encima de su pecho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- lo miró curiosa.

-Así es muy probable que las ondas de radio todavía lleguen a Japón.- cerró los ojos. -Aunque no podamos verla… todavía podremos llamar a nuestra mocosa.- sonrió suavemente. -Ella todavía podrá escuchar nuestras voces… No fue una completa despedida… al menos por el momento.- sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba al techo del laboratorio.

-Eso me alegra…- su corazón se sintió mucho más ligero de pronto. -Aunque no será lo mismo pero… al menos podremos seguir comunicados de alguna forma… Ya la extrañó tanto y la quiero en mis brazos.- sonrió dolorosamente. -Pero está bien… completaremos esta misión y estoy segura de que pronto podremos volver a verla.-

-Puedes estar segura al diez billones por ciento.- ambos compartieron una sonrisa y un beso. -Volveremos y ya no habrá fuerza dentro de este mundo que nos separé de esa mocosa.- rió contra su boca.

Ella también rió y ambos se sentaron lentamente, limpiando el sudor de sus frentes y acomodando sus ropas lo mejor que podían.

-Sabes… no creo poder mirar a Ukyo a la cara después de esto.- rió avergonzada mientras peinaba su cabello con los dedos para que no se viera tan mal.

-Agh, ya debería estar acostumbrado.- Senku agitó una mano, restándole importancia a sus preocupaciones. -Él vive cerca de la casa de Ryusui, y desde que le di condones a ese bastardo estoy seguro de que él y Francois han estado traumando todos los días a nuestro pobre hombre sonar.- rió maliciosamente.

-No quería saber eso.- ok, ahora ella estaba traumada también.

-Oh, vamos. ¿De quién crees que fue la idea de hacer condones? ¿Y crees que lo sugirió solo por nosotros? No ha admitido nada pero apostaría diez billones de dragos a que sí.-

-Y luego dices que no te interesa el romance.- lo miró burlona mientras se ponían de pie. -Parece que tienes más intuición en eso que yo.-

-Se llama "no estar ciego". Parece que incluso con esa increíble vista no ves lo obvio.- ella lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente, y él se rió burlonamente antes de volver a besarla. —Ya, ya, mejor vuelve a cubierta y revisa en el telescopio si ves tierra o algo. Yo iré allá en unos minutos.- murmuró contra sus labios, a lo que ella asintió un poco atontada, dándole un corto beso de despedida antes de marcharse.

.

Cuando Senku volvió a cubierta, se encontró con que su tripulación se estaba desmoronando por náuseas y mareos, vomitando y arrastrándose patéticamente por el piso.

Bueno, era algo normal ya que era la primera vez que cruzaban una distancia tan larga por mar, y afortunadamente había pensado que algo como eso podría pasar y trajo una flor venenosa que con un poco de trabajo químico y administrándola en cantidades pequeñas logró calmar el malestar de su tripulación.

Luego de encargarse de ese problema, una tormenta comenzó, poniendo a todos en estado de alerta hasta que Ryusui les aseguró que no había nada que temer con él a cargo de ese barco. No obstante, Senku vio esta oportunidad como perfecta para aproximarse a posible terreno enemigo.

Rápidamente le gritó a todos que debían aprovechar este periodo en el que difícilmente podrían ser detectados para encontrar la isla del tesoro.

Finalmente, luego de menos de una hora, finalmente divisaron el contorno de una isla que Soyuz de inmediato reconoció.

Senku de inmediato rió emocionado al vislumbrar aquella isla.

-¡Al fin hemos llegado, Byakuya! ¡Hemos llegado a la isla del tesoro!- exclamó emocionado para sí mismo, antes de subir la voz todavía más para que todos pudieran escucharlo. -¡Estén preparados para lo que sea, porque puede pasar literalmente cualquier cosa!- después de gritar eso, volvió a sonreír, lleno de emoción. -Siento que me estoy emocionando.- definitivamente encontraría cosas muy interesantes en esa isla, de eso estaba diez billones por ciento seguro. Y honestamente no podía esperar… pasará lo que pasará, iba a superar lo que sea y regresaría triunfante a Japón, a su hogar... con su pequeña leoncita esperándolo.

.

Kohaku sonrió emocionada al vislumbrar la isla, bajando de su puesto para poder ir a compartir su entusiasmo con todos, aunque los comentarios de lo que podría estarlos esperando allí volvieron a ponerla nerviosa. Y cuando Chrome dijo tan seguro que al menos superaban a sus enemigos con la cienca, dudo un poco, pero Ukyo le aseguró desde la sala de controles a través del comunicador que sí ellos tuvieran un radar hace tiempo que los habrían detectado, así que podían estar casi completamente seguros de que tenían la ventaja de la ciencia, como Senku aseguró.

Senku dijo que lo mejor era ocultar el barco entre unos acantilados antes de que la tormenta amaine, y que no tenían ninguna razón para temer encayarse gracias al sonar y la gran habilidad de Ukyo para manejarlo.

Para cuando llegaron a esos acantilados, el cielo ya se había despejado de forma considerable y pareciera que pronto no habría ni una sola nube a la vista. Ryusui de inmediato quiso subir los ánimos de todos ofreciendo dinero por el buen trabajo que hicieron durante la tormenta, pero Senku de inmediato intervino diciendo que no tenían tiempo para eso, ya que si se quedaban mucho tiempo allí sin dudas los descubrirían.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y enviar un equipo de reconocimiento!- dijo con rostro serio.

Ryusui por alguna extraña razón estrelló con fuerza un barril en el suelo antes de decir que sería mala idea que fueran muchas personas a la isla, a lo que Senku estuvo rápidamente de acuerdo, diciendo que lo mejor sería encontrar el platino por su cuenta pero que sino lo lograban no tendrían más opción que preguntarle a los nativos, asi que lo mejor era que no pensarán que intentaban atacarlos o algo así.

Ryusui rápidamente decidió que lo mejor sería enviar a cuatro personas: Senku, Kohaku, Gen y Soyuz. Un científico para reconocer el platino, la mejor guerrera con la que contaban para su seguridad y aparte una gran visión, y los últimos dos en caso de que tuvieran que negociar con nativos, debido a las habilidades del mentalista y que Soyuz también era nativo.

Fueron en la lancha motora hacia la isla, teniendo que trepar por los acantilados al arribar.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te cargue?- le preguntó Kohaku con una sonrisa burlona a su esposo al verlo mirar con cansancio todo lo que tenían que escalar.

-No, yo puedo.- alzó la barbilla orgullosamente y comenzó a escalar por delante de ella.

Kohaku encogió los hombros y lo siguió, impresionándose cuando él realmente pudo subir el acantilado solo sin ningún tipo de ayuda, aunque llegó a la cima jadeando pesadamente pero eso fue mucho más de lo que había esperado de él.

-Realmente tanto cargar a nuestra bebé te ha hecho más fuerte ¿eh?- le ofreció un trago de agua mientras descansaban junto a los árboles por un momento.

-Un acantilado no es nada en comparación a esa niña haciendo volteretas en mis brazos.- los dos rieron tiernamente al recordarla, antes de que sus hombros se hundieran.

-Vamos, este no es momento para que se depriman.- Gen los miró con gotitas bajando por su sien. -Tenemos que empezar con la misión de reconocimiento.-

-Hablando de eso ¿por qué no vino Ukyo con nosotros?- preguntó Kohaku. —Habría sido útil tener su oído combinado con mi visión.-

-Tiene que trabajar en el radar… dijo que quería analizar el suelo del mar o algo así.- contestó Gen con una mirada curiosa hacia el barco.

-En fin, continuemos.- una vez Senku recuperó el aliento, les hizo una seña para que siguieran avanzando. -¿Podrías darme el telescopio por un momento, leona? Quiero examinar las características del terreno aparte de buscar la nave Soyuz o a los nativos.- le pidió a su esposa mientras seguían avanzando, a lo que ella rápidamente le dio el aparato.

-Bien, pero no me digas leona.- él la ignoró, adelantándose un poco para mirar de un lado a otro, buscando quién sabe qué cosa.

Kohaku siguió mirando al frente y a los costados mientras caminaban, intentando buscar algún rastro de las personas viviendo allí, hasta que, luego de unos minutos, algo brilló en el rabillo de su ojo y ella de inmediato volteó en esa dirección, dándose cuenta allí estaba el barco Perseo.

Pero ¿qué podría haber sido esa luz? ¿Tal vez solo se deslumbró por el sol? Aunque el sol no estaba en esa dirección pero… ¿qué más podría haber sido?

-Me pareció ver algo brillante desde la dirección del barco.- decidió decir en voz alta. -Aunque no estoy segura de qué pudo ser. ¿Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación?-

Ante esas palabras Gen tomó el teléfono para llamar al barco, pero nadie contestó.

-Parece que hay mala cobertura aquí, para que nadie conteste.- de repente observó un pequeño risco cercano y le hizo una seña a Soyuz para que lo siguiera en lo que caminaba hacia allí. —Mejor vayan adelantándose, Senku-chan, Kohaku-chan. Nosotros subiremos aquí para volver a intentar llamar.-

Senku sonrió al ver a sus dos compañeros alejarse rápidamente.

-Típico mentalista, buscando excusas para dejarnos solos.- rió entre dientes. —Ya no sé cuándo lo hace a propósito o es simple coincidencia.-

-Ja, no es como si estuviéramos de vacaciones.- siguió muy atenta a su entorno. —Será mejor encontrar el platino cuanto antes para poder seguir nuestra misión y regresar pronto a casa.- hizo una mueca. —Creo que nuestra bebé acaba de despertarse de su siesta y tiene hambre.- se abrazó a sí misma por un momento, antes de asentir. —Sí, definitivamente tiene hambre. Hmm, espero que Ruri-nee se dé cuenta. ¿Recuerdas que a veces no llora para avisarnos que está hambrienta?- se preocupó.

-Eso es porque la pequeña distraída se queda mirando cualquier cosa.- rió por lo bajo. —Pero tranquila, ya le dimos diez billones de instrucciones a tu hermana. Estoy seguro de que está haciendo un buen trabajo.- dijo con calma, antes de pestañear con confusión. -¿Y tú por qué estás tan segura? ¿Tu sensor de "mamá leona" no tiene un límite de alcance o qué? ¿Tiene cobertura internacional?-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.- lo miró mal. —Y estoy segura porque se me llenaron los pechos.- se los apretó como para hacer su punto. —Solo se me llenan cuando tiene hambre, así que estoy diez billones por ciento segura.- dijo sin ninguna duda mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor.

Senku la miró mal.

-Sigo molesto porque no me hiciste caso y no cortaste la lactancia poco a poco. Como nuestra mocosa se niegue a beber de los malditos biberones te mataré. Lo mismo aplica si empiezas a tener dolores o te infectas.- la regañó con una mirada severa, haciendo que ella riera nerviosamente, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-¡Allá, Senku!- gritó triunfante, antes de echarse a correr. Él la siguió a duras penas, preguntándole si había encontrado algo. -¡Sí, encontré una pista!- dijo felizmente, antes de inclinarse sobre una rodilla y señalarle la cáscara desechada que vio a lo lejos, una obvia evidencia de que los habitantes de la isla debían estar cerca. Senku la felicitó por su gran visión, pero ella de inmediato lo miró con preocupación. -¿Pero ahora cómo vamos a seguirlos?- una sola pista como esa no alcanzaba para encontrarlos.

-Eso no es un problema en lo más mínimo.- aseguró Senku entre risas. —Tendremos que sacar una confesión de la escena del crimen ¡y es diez billones por ciento seguro que podremos seguir el rastro de los culpables! ¡Hora de empezar con la ciencia!- sonrió otra vez de esa forma maniática que Kohaku nunca acababa de decidir sí lo hacía ver más atractivo o más psicópata.

-¿Y qué necesitamos para...?...- no acabó de hablar cuando escuchó a Gen y Soyuz correr desenfrenados hacia ellos.

Ambos voltearon a verlos con sorpresa, preocupándose inmensamente al notar las expresiones horrorizadas en sus rostros.

Muy nervioso y todavía asustado, Gen les explicó lo que vieron.

Todos en el barco habían sido petrificados. Lo habían visto claramente a través del telescopio. Ryusui, Francois, Chrome, Kaseki… todos, todos fueron petrificados.

Kohaku jadeó horrorizada y pudo ver de reojo el rostro lleno de ira de Senku, pero rápidamente crujió los dientes, desenvainó su katana sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces y salió disparada en dirección al barco, solo para casi tropezarse al sentir un sorpresivo tirón en su pierna, impidiéndole avanzar.

¡El bastardo de Gen había atado su tobillo con una cuerda!

-¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!- exclamó el bastardo. -¡Sabía que en cuanto lo escucharas ibas a volverte loca y actuar sin pensar!-

-¡¿Por qué me detienes?!- volteó a verlo con el rostro rojo de la ira. -¡Tenemos que salvarlos!-

-¡Todos en el barco estaban convertidos en piedra, no podemos entrar en pánico ahora! ¡Todo depende de nosotros cuatro! ¡Sí el enemigo sigue en el barco y nos convierte en piedra todo se acabará! ¡¿Y cómo volverás con tu hija entonces?!- Kohaku crujió los dientes otra vez, pero él tenía un punto.

Antes de que pudiera aceptar su error, Soyuz de repente empezó a gritar, sujetándose la cabeza desesperadamente.

-No… ¡No! ¡No podemos acercarnos! Cuando vi a todos los del barco convertidos en piedra… me trajó un viejo trauma a mi mente…- abrió los ojos, sudando frío, completamente horrorizado. —Cuando era solo un bebé y dejamos la isla… estábamos huyendo de la gente convirtiéndose en piedra… por algo…- todos lo observaron en silencio. -No... no puedo recordarlo todo… Solo lo vi una vez. Lo siento.-

Kohaku de inmediato le sonrió con comprensión.

-Descuida, estamos hablando de algo que viste cuando eras muy pequeño ¿no?-

-Que puedas recordar un poco ya es una hazaña increíble.- aseguró Gen.

-Más bien… esta es una pista valiosa.- Senku sonrió ladinamente. -¡Nada mal, Soyuz! En otras palabras, ahora mismo en la isla del tesoro… hay una fuerza enemiga activa intentando volver a todo nuestro reino de la ciencia en piedra… Y además… es muy seguro que hay una fuerza amistosa que podría ayudarnos a escapar de la petrificación.- sonrió emocionado al mirar a la cáscara de antes.

-¡Es cierto!- Kohaku casi se había olvidado de eso. —Sí podemos encontrar a uno de los habitantes de la isla que la conozca bien, entonces tal vez podamos encontrar la ubicación del tesoro gracias a ellos. ¡Y sí podemos conseguirlo no solo podremos salvar a todos nuestros amigos en el barco, sino también a toda la humanidad!- sonrió esperanzada.

Senku dijo que no era seguro que quién dejó las cáscaras sea un aliado, pero era mejor encontrar a esa persona y obtener la información que pudieran, sea amigo o enemigo, ir detrás de su rastro era mejor que dar vueltas a lo idiota en la isla sin tener idea de nada.

Pronto, Senku empezó con su ciencia y usando lo poco que había traído consigo desde el barco logró conseguir algo llamado "huellas dactilares", y de alguna forma con eso logró descubrir que la persona que dejó las cáscaras era una mujer de estatura media y peso medio. Luego le pidió a Gen que sacará un perfil psicologico o algo así, y este de inmediato dedujo que era una mujer joven, y en medio de sus suposiciones logró encontrar un cabello de la chica a la que buscaban, que Senku de inmediato tomó y dijo que iba a ponerlo en una centrifugadora. Dicha centrifugadora resultó ser Kohaku, como Senku señaló tan alegremente.

Le explicó lo que tenía que hacer y ella lo hizo más que dispuesta, feliz de volver a ser útil para sus experimentos y trabajar en equipo. El embarazo y cuidar de su hija la había mantenido muy ocupada y extrañaba un poco este tipo de cosas, más ver la sonrisa orgullosa y complacida de Senku luego de que ella hiciera su trabajo de manera eficiente.

Luego de que girará a gran velocidad la muestra de Senku, él la metió bajo un microscopio y pudo detectar por el polen o algo así que la chica vivía en las montañas más al interior de la isla.

Kohaku se impresionó por el trabajo de los dos hombres de la era moderna, pero ahora, ya con toda la información que habían reunido, fue su turno de ponerse a trabajar en su campo.

Rápidamente brincó a los árboles, balanceándose de uno hacia otro hasta que finalmente detectó algo con su vista y se trepó de forma más sigilosa hacia una gruesa rama alta, haciéndole una seña a su esposo y sus amigos de que guardaran silencio.

Había encontrado a la chica, estaba dándoles la espalda, pero claramente era joven. Tenía un vestido bonito y el cabello castaño oscuro rizado.

Kohaku llevó una mano hacia su katana, muy consciente de que esta chica podría ser su enemigo y tener una forma de petrificarlos como a sus amigos, cosa que no podría permitir de ninguna manera. No dejaría que nadie la convirtiera en estatua, no con su hijita esperando por ella en Japón.

Decidió bajar sigilosamente del árbol para preguntarle a Senku qué deberían hacer, cuando de repente tres tipos con ramos de flores aparecieron de la nada, suplicándole a la chica que se casara con uno de ellos.

De alguna forma, eso hizo que Kohaku se relajara y sonriera. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica quizás sí podría ayudarlos a encontrar el tesoro.

Soyuz pareció quedar encantado con la belleza de la joven isleña, Gen parecía ya estar planeando formas de sacarle información, mientras que Senku de inmediato puso cara de hastío y repulsión.

-Como sea. ¿Esperaremos a que terminen con su asunto antes de hacer nuestro movimiento?- parecía muerto de ganas por mandar al diablo la propuesta de matrimonio de los tres e interrumpirlos para preguntarles por el platino.

-¡Lo mejor es esperar!- dijo Kohaku rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarlo. —Nos servirá como… eh, investigación de su naturaleza. ¡Veamos cómo acaba!- no pudo evitar mirar con mucho interés la escena.

-¿Por qué parece que estás emocionada?- preguntó Gen un poco incrédulo.

Kohaku se hizo la tonta y no contestó. Honestamente, siempre le llamaron la atención los romances… no su propia vida romántica, pero sí los romances de los demás. No por nada era probablemente la mayor interesada en que Chrome y Ruri se casarán de una vez. A veces hasta creía que ella estaba más interesada en eso que los mismos Chrome y Ruri.

-Apuesto que a ti te encantarían los shojos.- se burló Senku mirándola con resignación.

-No sé de qué hablas pero cállate.- le chitó, esperando por la respuesta de la chica.

Sin embargo, apenas la chica empezó a actuar con excesiva timidez y a decir cursilerias, a lo que los hombres empezaron a desvivirse de amor, Kohaku rápidamente perdió el interés.

Ugh, la historia de amor de Chrome y Ruri era mucho más hermosa.

Volvió a prestarle atención a la chica al verla llorando.

-Mi futuro estará sellado mañana. Es mi destino casarme con el Cabeza del Harén. ¿Lo entienden, no? Ya saben en que nos convertirán si no lo hago…- eso de inmediato puso alerta a los cuatro recién llegados.

Los tres hombres se fueron llorando y Senku de inmediato se mostró complacido por la información que habían obtenido al escuchar esa conversación

Gen de inmediato empezó a maquinar maneras de convencer a Amaryllis, la chica con muchos pretendientes, de cooperar, y diciendo que la primera impresión era importante.

Sin embargo, Senku no dudo ni un segundo en salir de detrás de los arbustos en los que habían estado y acercarse a la chica una vez estuvo sola.

-¿Dónde está el Soyuz?- preguntó como si nada, rascando su oído con el meñique.

-¡ESO HA SIDO MUY DIRECTO!- se quejó Gen de inmediato.

Kohaku de inmediato sonrió con resignación, para nada sorprendida de la actitud de su marido.

-Senku siempre es así, pensando solamente en la eficiencia.- bien lo sabía ella. Aunque le encantaba eso de él, a veces esa actitud les dio unos cuantos problemas… Pero el punto aquí era obtener la información rápidamente para salvar a sus amigos. -¡Ja! No importa lo que piense esa chica, sí va darnos problemas simplemente le pondré mi espada en su cuello para conseguir la información necesaria, sí con eso podemos salvar a todos en el barco.- sonrió secamente, ya comenzando a desenvainar su katana.

-Sí es por tus amigos realmente no dudarías en hacer eso ¿eh, Kohaku-chan?- Gen se vio un poco perturbado. -No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien amenazará a Tsukiku-chan.-

La chica miró confundida, y un poco asustada, a Senku, quedándose en silencio un momento antes de finalmente hablar.

-¿Quién eres?- hizo otra pequeña pausa. -¿Me vas a llevar con el Cabeza? Se supone que sería mañana…-

-¿El Cabeza? ¿Puedes recordar algo de eso, Soyuz-chan?- murmuró Gen hacia el isleño que había crecido en la aldea.

Y, de repente, Amaryllis se lanzó a abrazar a Soyuz, preguntándole si era el cabeza y luego desviviéndose prácticamente a sus pies, diciéndole que le gustaba y halagando todo sobre él.

Casi de inmediato, Soyuz enrojeció por completo y cayó redondito al suelo.

Le tomó un tiempo recuperarse, pero apenas lo hizo le explicó a Amaryllis que él no era el Cabeza, lo que llamó la atención de Kohaku. ¿Qué tan importante era el Cabeza? ¿Era como el líder o algo así?

-¿El Cabeza? ¿Eso es como el jefe?- se preguntó en voz alta. Al ver que nadie decía nada, supuso que su suposición era correcta y de inmediato sonrió y señaló a Senku con una mano. —Supongo que en ese caso, este hombre es el Cabeza de nuestro grupo.-

Y entonces Amaryllis hizo algo que dejó a Kohaku congelada en su sitio, con la boca abierta.

¡Esa miserable se lanzó a abrazar a SU esposo!

Gritando que él le gustaba, para colmo.

Empezó a intentar hacer llover halagos sobre él, seguramente para seducirlo como la desgraciada roba maridos que era. ¡Casi estaba poniéndole los pechos en la entrepierna! ¡Y eso era suyo, maldita sea!

Cuando mencionó la "mirada intelectual" de SU esposo, Kohaku comenzó a llevar su mano al mango de su espada una vez más, con una sonrisa aún más psicópata que cualquiera que Senku haya hecho antes.

-¡D-desde que te he visto yo me he ena...!...-

-Sí, sí, como sea ¿dónde está el tesoro?- él la interrumpió groseramente, con el rostro repleto de desagrado y fastidio.

Kohaku apartó la mano de la katana, resoplando, pero no pudo evitar seguir molesta.

-¡Oye! ¡Ese es MI esposo!- le reclamó furiosamente.

Amaryllis se mostró sorprendida.

-Oh… entonces no puede ser el cabeza. Hace años que no se le conoce ninguna esposa.- murmuró pensativa. -¡Y l-lo siento mucho! No sabía que era tu marido, mis disculpas.- volvió a poner una cara de niña dulce mientras sonreía nerviosamente. -¿Ustedes no fueron enviados por el Cabeza? ¿Entonces de qué aldea...?...- antes de que terminara su pregunta, oyeron un escándalo a lo lejos y la isleña de inmediato salió disparada en esa dirección.

-¡¿A dónde vas, Amaryllis?!- preguntó confundida Kohaku, ya que todavía necesitaban sacarle información.

-¡A mi aldea!- gritó en respuesta, a lo que ellos decidieron seguirla.

Resulta que varios hombres estaban planeando una revolución contra el Cabeza, cosa que según Amaryllis sería inutil ya que en un segundo podría convertir en piedra a toda la aldea. Kohaku de inmediato entendió la gravedad de la situación y sugirió cortarlos para frenarlos, siendo esa la única forma que encontró para detenerlos, sin embargo Senku de inmediato salió con una forma científica mucho más inofensiva, algo que llamó "gas lacrimógeno".

Eso hizo que toda la aldea les diera la bienvenida gracias a que pusieron a los idiotas imprudentes bajo control, y Amaryllis también se impresionó y entonces dijo algo que dejó a los cuatro con la boca abierta.

-Yo… conozco el secreto detrás del rayo petrificador.- admitió con la cabeza gacha. Luego les contó que quería ser la chica más hermosa de la isla para lograr casarse con el Cabeza y poder derrocarlo gracias a lo que sabía. Entonces volteó hacia Senku y le tendió su mano. -Necesito tu poder. Esa brujería o como le llamen… ¡Por favor, pelea a mi lado! Tu mujer dijo que sus amigos están petrificados ¿verdad? En ese caso ¡trabajemos juntos!- lo miró decidida. —Les contaré todo lo que sé.-

Senku la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de sonreír.

-¡Trato hecho!-

Esta sin duda sería una historia interesante… El secreto de la petrificación… algo que ni siquiera Senku sabía, estaba a punto de ser desvelado.

.

Ruri suspiró con cansancio mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de la familia Ishigami cargando muchas bolsas en sus brazos mientras jalaba una carreta con todavía más cosas.

Probablemente debería haber ido llevando sus cosas poco a poco desde antes que su hermana y su cuñado zarparan, pero no se le había ocurrido para nada. Para colmo las cosas se habían agitado un poco desde que los demás zarparon, ya que todo el mundo quería sentirse útil y empezaron a trabajar sin mucha organización que se diga, provocando unos cuantos incidentes hasta que Ruri finalmente pudo hacer que su sobrinita se durmiera y les pidió a todos que descansaran y ya mañana se organizarían para trabajar mejor.

Ahora estaba casi atardeciendo y ya se sentía muy cansada. Era una pena que, según Kohaku, Tsukiku tendía a dormirse un par de horas después del atardecer, así que probablemente no podría dormir temprano ese día. Ni dormir mucho, para el caso.

Pero bueno… todo sea por su linda sobrinita… La pobrecita había estado llorosa todo el día, solo la vio tan alegre como de costumbre cuando sus padres le hablaron por teléfono.

La entristecía saber que no podría llamarlos demasiado, ya que seguramente estarían ocupados y tendrían que esperar a que ellos las contactaran. Tendría que esforzarse mucho por su sobrinita, pero estaba más que dispuesta.

-¡Ruri!- Jasper se le acercó de pronto a medio camino de la casa, sorprendiéndola. -¿Quieres que te ayude a cargar eso?-

Ella lo miró en silencio por un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tú no estabas con Tsukiku-chan?-

Jasper también abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿No está Turquoise con ella?- Ruri jadeó horrorizada ante esa pregunta.

-¡Acabo de volver de la aldea y ella está allá!-

Ambos se quedaron completamente quietos por un segundo, antes de salir disparados corriendo a la casa a toda velocidad, repletos de pánico.

Llegaron y abrieron la puerta de golpe, corriendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Tsukiku, esperando encontrarla allí todavía dormida.

"_Por favor, por favor que todavía esté dormida"_, suplicó Ruri en su mente.

Llegaron a la habitación y abrieron la puerta suavemente, asomándose a la cuna de inmediato, solo para jadear horrorizados.

La cuna estaba vacía.

-No está…- Jasper se llevó una mano a la boca.

Ruri de inmediato sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡TSUKIKU!-

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Empezamos con la saga de la Isla del Tesoro! Wuuuuuuu! *w*

Claro que tendré que cambiar algunas cosas para que esto no sea copia y pega del manga xD

Pero tampoco quiero cambiar mucho porque Inagaki es un pinche genio escritor, q ordena todo perfectamente para q las cosas encajen en su lugar como un bellísimo rompecabezas llamado Dr. Stone :'D

Aunq quiero q sepan que de que habrán cambios, los habrá, ya pronto sabrán de qué les habló~ uwu

Espero q este cap les haya gustado! Gracias por todo su apoyo! :'3

Y por fis no olviden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook llamada Celeste kaomy-chan para apoyarme y estar enterados de todas las novedades de mis fics y también unirse al grupo de Facebook llamado Senku & Kohaku! No se arrepentiran ;D

Los amo con todo el kokoro!~

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	24. Chapter 24

**Baby Stone**.

Capítulo veinticuatro: Dilemas en el mundo de piedra.

Amaryllis les contó la historia de cómo perdió a su familia por el rayo petrificador y cómo es que ella se salvó del mismo.

-El poder de la petrificación… se dice que es la brujería de la familia del gran líder, pero por lo que vi ese día ¡él no estaba en el barco!- dijo muy segura.

-Los guerreros que fueron por ustedes…- Senku estaba muy serio, con una mirada distante y concentrada. —Lanzaron un tipo de arma al aire…-

-¡Así es, estoy muy segura!- afirmó Amaryllis, para luego decirles que todos creían que ese poder era del Cabeza y que así puso a todos bajo su control. -Pero… Sí la petrificación es un arma ¡todo lo que tenemos que hacer es robarla!- sonrió esperanzada, para luego adoptar una pose coqueta mientras miraba a los tres hombres presentes en su choza. —Es por eso que me haría muy feliz que me prestaran su fuerza… Nunca había escuchado de alguien tan inteligente y confiables como ustedes… así que perdónenme sí soy un poco tímida… No puedo contenerme…- pestañeó coquetamente.

Soyuz casi muere de pena allí mismo, pero Senku solo rió burlonamente.

-Ya es suficiente de ese pequeño teatro tuyo. Nuestro objetivo es el mismo, también hemos venido aquí por la fuente de la petrificación.-

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no funcione contigo?!- chirrió Amaryllis, solo para que Kohaku tomará su hombro, con fuerza.

-¿Algún problema con que MI esposo no caiga en tus trucos, Amaryllis?- le sonrió un poco demasiado dulcemente.

Ella se estremeció de inmediato, negando con la cabeza.

-Je, je… lo siento.- sonrió casi temblando, sudando profundamente.

Senku no les prestó atención, más concentrado en todo lo que acababan de averiguar.

Kohaku se preocupó al escuchar que sí la petrificación fuera magia la humanidad no tendría oportunidad, pero entonces Senku dijo que, gracias a la historia de la isleña, habían conseguido saber que la petrificación tenía un radio de acción, era una arma arrojadiza que también podía petrificar al usuario y al arrancar la parte petrificada rompías la cadena de reacción. Y apenas acabó de decir eso, Senku sonrió extasiado de la emoción.

-La petrificación… tiene normas.- sus ojos se llenaron de seguridad. —Si sigue unas reglas entonces es totalmente ciencia. Y sí estamos luchando con ciencia… no perderemos.-

Todos lo observaron en silencio, y Kohaku en especial sintió esas palabras marcarse en su mente en lo que su corazón se aceleraba.

Vaya… sí que amaba a ese hombre, incluso aunque ahora se veía un poco aterrador con esa sonrisa de psicópata.

Carraspeó y se puso en pie lentamente, decidida a ayudar a Senku en todo lo que pudiera para ganar esta batalla y así salvar a sus amigos.

-Amaryllis, ¿dijiste que la gente del Cabeza vendría mañana, verdad?-

-Sí.- asintió y les contó que la llamada "Selección" se llevaba cada año para elegir a chicas guapas sobre los dieciocho años para formar parte del harem del palacio, aunque daba igual si las chicas querían o no. Y ella iba a ser elegida debido a su belleza para así salvar a todos y robar el arma petrificadora.

-Pero aunque los hombres caigan ante tus encantos la que tenía el arma petrificadora era la chica guerrera llamada Kirisame ¿no?- preguntó Kohaku, comenzando a preocuparse por aquel plan.

-Así que si no llevas contigo a alguien que pueda desenvolverse en una batalla real sería una tarea imposible.- señaló Gen también comenzando a preocuparse.

-¿Pero dónde podría encontrar a una chica que pueda pelear y a la que pueda llevar al palacio conmigo?- Amaryllis se vio tan preocupada como frustrada. -¡¿Dónde podría encontrarla?!-

Casi de forma automática, las cabezas de los tres hombres presentes se voltearon hacía la mujer rubia, que rápidamente captó en lo que debían estar pensando.

-¡Ah, ya veo!- sonrió emocionada, estrellando su pie en la caja en la que antes estuvo sentada. -¡Así que todo lo que necesitamos es que me elijan mañana en esa selección de chicas!- todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Kohaku solo estaba contenta de finalmente tener un plan para empezar a trabajar en salvar a sus amigos. -¡Solo necesitamos que me elijan por ser guapa!- cruzó los brazos con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh…- Gen apartó la mirada, sumamente tenso. —Eso será difícil…- tosió incómodamente. —Acabas de destrozar esa caja…- su rostro se desencajó en una mueca de resignación y un poco de pánico. —Y apenas descubran esa faceta tuya nadie te querría cerca del Cabeza…-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Kohaku lo miró profundamente ofendida, marchando a jalarle una oreja.

-Será una tarea sencilla con ayuda de la ciencia.- dijo Senku con una sonrisa. —Lo lograremos, diez billones por ciento seguro.-

-¿Piensas hacer maquillaje, Senku-chan?- preguntó Gen luego de librarse de Kohaku.

-Sí eso garantiza que la escogerán, la verdad no es tan difícil.- rascó su oído con indiferencia.

-Bueno, realmente no creo que sea necesario…- murmuró el mentalista.

-Ja, ¿y ahora por qué crees que si me escogerán, eh?- Kohaku seguía ofendida.

-Bueno, sí mantienes la boca cerrada… Realmente dudo que te miren a la cara, Kohaku-chan~-

Esta vez tanto Senku como Kohaku lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- esta vez Senku hizo la pregunta.

-Bueno…- volvió a toser. —Ya saben… la maternidad suele cambiar el cuerpo de las mujeres y después de tener a Tsukiku-chan… Kohaku-chan se ha vuelto mucho más…- hizo unos movimientos raros con las manos, señalando al busto y las caderas de la mujer rubia. —Voluptuosa…-

Kohaku se mostró confundida, mirando a su pecho, mientras que Senku de repente miraba a su amigo como sí quisiera matarlo.

-Oh, ¿eres mamá?- Amaryllis se sorprendió. —Que lindo. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?- ante esa pregunta, Senku y Kohaku olvidaron por completo a Gen y se acercaron a la isleña más que emocionados de hablar de su personita favorita en todo el mundo.

-¡Sí, soy mamá! ¡Y mi bebé es una niñita hermosa! ¡Mira, aquí tengo una foto!- le enseñó su relicario.

-También traje una de bolsillo.- acotó Senku sacando una foto de entre sus ropas y enseñandosela a Amaryllis, que pareció abrumada.

-¿Foto? ¿Es como un dibujo?- pestañeó aturdida, tomando la foto de Senku. —Aww, es tan pequeña y adorable.- también miró al relicario. —Que lindura, tiene una sonrisa hermosa. ¡Quiero apretarle las mejillas!- se derritió de ternura ante la sonrisa orgullosa de ambos padres. —Pero ¿cómo es posible un dibujo tan bueno? Nunca antes vi algo así…-

-Es una fotografía, ¡se toma con algo llamado cámara! Esto se hace con ciencia.- dijo Kohaku muy emocionada. —Tampoco lo entiendo del todo, pero mi bebé siempre sale hermosa en todas las fotografías. Traje otra, mírala, mírala. Aquí tiene coletitas.-

-Aww, es muy bonita. Y se parece mucho a su papá. Felicidades.- le dijo a Senku, que hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

-Ow, mi bebé…- Kohaku se abrazó a sí misma. -¿No podemos llamarla, Senku? Trajimos el teléfono con nosotros…- lo miró suplicante.

-Me gustaría, pero si preguntan por el estado de la misión y se enteran de lo que estamos pasando solo vamos a preocupar a todos allá.- suspiró con frustración.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- su ánimo cayó de pronto.

Ambos miraron al teléfono apoyado contra la pared de la choza, cerca de la entrada.

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono sonó.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Senku y Kohaku de inmediato se lanzaron a contestar.

¿Tal vez su hija estaba lloriqueando por ellos? No deberían hablar ahora, pero… no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo sí ese era el deseo de su pequeña princesa.

-¿Senku, Kohaku?- ambos se extrañaron al escuchar la voz de Minami y no la de Ruri.

-¿Qué sucede, reportera?- Senku tomó el micrófono con una mirada confundida.

-Dijeron que irían a una isla que no está muy lejos de Japón ¿verdad?- sonaba nerviosa.

-Sí… ya estamos aquí, de hecho.- frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Sucedió algo?-

—B-bueno, es que…- dudó en hablar. —Es que… Mmm…-

-Dilo de una vez, reportera, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Lo que pasa es que… su hija…- Senku y Kohaku abrieron mucho los ojos. —Su hija…-

-¿Nuestra hija qué?- Kohaku tomó el micrófono, comenzando a desesperarse.

-Lo siento mucho, pero… Tsukiku desapareció.-

Ante esas palabras, el micrófono cayó de las manos de Kohaku, en lo que ella y Senku se quedaban estáticos, con los ojos muy abiertos y las bocas entreabiertas, completamente horrorizados.

Al verlos congelados, Gen tomó el micrófono, también nervioso y asustado por la princesita.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Minami-chan? ¿Cómo es posible que desaparezca? ¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo sabemos… Llevamos buscándola por horas y no aparece… La… la dejaron sola por un momento y cuando regresaron no estaba en su cuna y… no logramos encontrarla. Todos la estamos buscando y nadie logra encontrarla.- habló llorosa. —Lo siento mucho… Estamos desesperados y no sabemos qué hacer… Así que… sí están cerca ¿no podrían regresar para ayudarnos a buscarla? De verdad que no sabemos qué pudo pasar…-

Gen hizo una mueca, mirando a Senku y luego a Kohaku. Ella estaba con los ojos llorosos, mientras que él comenzó a fruncir el ceño, solo para que de repente su rostro se llenara de ira y tomara el micrófono bruscamente.

-¿Cómo que la dejaron sola? ¡¿Dónde demonios se supone que estaba Ruri?!- exclamó evidentemente molesto.

-Yo… no tengo todos los detalles, lo siento, es que…-

-¡¿Desde hace cuánto que no la encuentran?!- preguntó alterado y más molesto aún.

-Hace unas horas… más de dos, creo…-

-¿Ya han comprobado que todos los aldeanos y gente moderna estén presentes? Alguno de ellos tuvo que habérsela llevado a dar un paseo o una mierda de esas…- crujió los dientes. —Mi hija es muy pequeña, todavía no sabe gatear y mucho menos habría sido capaz de salir de la cuna sola. ¡Alguien tuvo que habérsela llevado! Quiero que los cuenten a todos, que le pregunten a todos. ¡Si alguien falta, ese es el responsable! Sí todos están presentes y nadie sabe nada, entonces llamen de inmediato. Sí la encuentran antes de eso, avisen de inmediato. ¡No pierdan el tiempo, ponganse a trabajar!-

-¡S-sí, Senku! ¡Les daré el mensaje de inmediato y cuando la encontremos te llamaremos!- sin más colgó la llamada.

Senku se quedó con el rostro repleto de preocupación, molestia y frustración, mientras Kohaku seguía con los ojos aguados, confundida e increíblemente angustiada.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?- preguntó con la voz quebrada. -¿Quién podría llevarse a nuestra bebé?- la sola idea de que alguien hiciera esa maldad a próposito le heló la sangre.

-Debe ser algún tipo de malentendido…- Senku se llevó una mano a la frente, todavía crujiendo los dientes. —Tiene que serlo…- obviamente mil cosas espantosas le estaban pasando por la mente, pero no iba a decir nada frente a Kohaku. —Probablemente alguien la llevó a dar un paseo y se perdió… debe ser una tontería de esas.- cerró los ojos con fuerza, negándose a pensar que pudiera ser algo más.

Al ver el ambiente tan tenso, con la pareja de jóvenes padres muriendo de preocupación y Soyuz y Amaryllis en un incómodo silencio, Gen decidió intervenir.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Lo mejor será seguir con el plan mientras esperamos la llamada ¿no creen? Tenemos que preparar a Kohaku-chan para ser seleccionada mañana.- Kohaku lo miró sin ganas, obviamente incapaz de pensar en nada más que su bebita desaparecida. —Eso nos dejaría un paso más cerca de robar el arma petrificadora y así salvar a nuestros amigos y recuperar el barco en caso de que tengamos que volver a Japón ¿no creen?-

Los ojos de Kohaku de inmediato se iluminaron con determinación.

-¡Cierto! ¡Debemos hacer todo lo posible por recuperar el barco y salvar a los demás! ¡Amaryllis!- volteó a ver a la isleña, que se tensó en su sitio. -¡Necesito tu ayuda! Dime todo lo que necesito saber para ser seleccionada.-

-¡D-de acuerdo! Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- sonrió nerviosamente. —Umm… creo que deberíamos comenzar con la ropa… Tu vestido es lindo pero otro no es del tipo que elegirían para el harem. Lo bueno es que debemos ser de una talla similar… ¡buscaré algo para ti!- revolvió entre sus cosas.

Mientras ella estaba en eso, Senku bajó fuera de la choza, llevando el teléfono en su espalda, y al verlos los demás miembros del reino de la ciencia también bajaron, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando expectante el teléfono.

Amaryllis bajó con un vestido para Kohaku y ella de inmediato quiso ponérselo, alarmándola tanto a ella como a Soyuz al quitarse su vestido frente a ellos.

Aunque no entendió por qué tanto escándalo, nadie decía nada cuando se quitaba la ropa frente al río o frente al mar.

-Mmm… esto se siente tan incómodo como mis vestidos de embarazada.- se quejó de inmediato al ver ese vestido tan largo y con tanta tela. —Dudó poder pelear bien con esta cosa.- intentó dar una voltereta hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con Gen gritándole que ese tipo de cosas arruinarían sus planes. Y él también se quejó cuando quiso llevar su escudo y su katana.

-Hay dos opciones.- dijo Gen con la mandíbula tensa al tener que estar lidiando con la poca gracia femenina de Kohaku. —O finges que eres muda y te pones el vestido más ajustado, escotado y corto que tenga Amaryllis, o hacemos ese maquillaje científico. ¡Porque no hay forma de que te escojan de este modo!-

-Lo mejor será el maquillaje.- murmuró Senku desganado. —Tenemos que asegurarnos de que entré al harem pasé lo que pasé. Tendremos que tomar todas las precauciones.-

-Por cierto…- Amaryllis lo miró de reojo. -¿Tú estás realmente de acuerdo con que tu esposa vaya al harem? Quiero decir… es un harem… y ella es tu esposa…- le explicó casi como si creyera que él no había estado enterado del significado de eso antes.

-Sí, sí, ya sé.- rodó los ojos. —No es que esté brincando en un pie de la felicidad pero es parte de la misión, y ella sabe cuidarse sola.- frotó su oído con indiferencia. —Como sea, no tenemos suficientes materiales aquí para hacer el maquillaje, necesitaremos el laboratorio sí queremos avanzar en este plan.- frunció el ceño duramente, mirando de reojo al teléfono.

-¿O sea que tendremos que asaltar el barco?- Gen empezó a sudar profundamente.

-No exactamente… sí quedó algún sobreviviente entonces tendríamos una oportunidad. Además, hay que ver cuánta vigilancia pusieron en el barco. Pero…- volteó de lleno a mirar el teléfono. —No quiero dejar el teléfono solo, en caso de que vuelvan a llamar.-

-Entonces llevémoslo con nosotros.- Kohaku de inmediato se acercó a él y tomó el teléfono, cargándoselo a la espalda.

—Si hubiera que pelear, eso es una mala idea.-

-Entonces no peleemos y ya.- se cruzó de brazos. —Solo será una misión de reconocimiento.-

-Mientras más rápido podamos conseguir el laboratorio: mejor. Tampoco es como que tengamos mucho tiempo.- hizo una mueca.

-¡Ja, entonces vamos de una vez!- Kohaku estaba decidida a hacer todo por salvar a sus amigos y recuperar el barco.

Se dirigieron a donde estaba el barco y, cuando Kohaku vio a sus amigos convertidos en piedra, quiso lanzarse a ayudarlos de inmediato sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, pero Gen esta vez ató su muñeca y le recordó que traía el teléfono, aparte de que en general sería una idea terrible.

Vieron a través del telescopio a un anciano muy alto que Amaryllis identificó como Ibara, la mano derecha del Cabeza, y apenas ese anciano se subió al barco comenzó a romper las estatuas de sus amigos.

Y al ver algo así Kohaku no pudo contenerse y corrió cuesta abajo dominada por la ira, rompiendo la cuerda de Gen y bajando con todo y teléfono.

La cordura le regresó a medio camino y rápidamente empezó a tomar pasos más sigilosos, decidiendo que sí pudiera acercarse y gritar tal vez sí quedaba alguien en el barco podría ayudarlos a tomar posesión del laboratorio una vez más.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, porque una mujer con la descripción que Amaryllis había dado para Kirisame se dio cuenta de su presencia allí y la confrontó.

Kohaku no pudo evitar ponerse en posición de batalla inmediatamente, sorprendida de no haberla notado acercarse, y Kirisame de inmediato la atacó.

La primera patada estuvo muy cerca de su cabeza y destrozó por completo la antena del teléfono.

Kohaku jadeó horrorizada, pero rápidamente se preparó para contraatacar, solo para tropezarse con el estúpido vestido. Y una distracción de aunque sea una fracción de segundo en el campo de batalla siempre era costosa, eso lo sabía cualquier guerrero.

Kirisame de inmediato le encajó una patada en la mandíbula que la hizo estrellar su espalda contra el suelo rocoso, provocando un gran ruido cuando el teléfono se estrelló contra las rocas, abollándose y dañándose en una medida que seguramente era más que fatal.

Se obligó a no entrar en pánico y se defendió lo mejor que pudo para no dañar todavía peor el teléfono, pero ya sabía que no podría vencerla sin su espada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mala que era esta situación, también era su oportunidad.

-¡LABORATORIO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. Kirisame se sorprendió tanto con eso que cesó el ataque. -¡LABORATORIO! ¡ES TODO LO QUE QUIERO! ¡NO NECESITO NADA MÁS!- siguió gritando, mirando hacia el barco con la esperanza de que tal vez uno de sus amigos se hubiera salvado y la escuchara.

Y entonces escuchó la irritante voz cantarina de Gen.

-¡Vaya!~ ¡Laboratorio-kun, amigo! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Date prisa y ve con ella!- Kohaku lo miró confundida, escalando para acercarse a ellos y alejarse de una muy confundida Kirisame. -¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Esta chica es demasiado posesiva!- Gen de inmediato puso una mano en la espalda de Senku y otra en la de Kohaku. -¡Ya conoces a los recién casados, son tan inseguros!~ ¡Y Kohaku-chan siempre se pone celosa al ver a otra chica acercarse a su esposo, nuestro buen Laboratorio-kun! ¡Se pone tan celosa que empieza a armar peleas, es verdaderamente incorregible! ¡Como lo siento!~-

Por alguna extraña razón, las locuras de Gen parecieron tener sentido para Kirisame, y Kohaku decidió seguir la corriente.

—¡E-exácto, Labo y yo somos recién casados y no soportó que nadie se le acerqué! ¡Es solo mío!- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de Senku y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Él, que había estado escéptico con esta idea para salirse con la suya, encogió los hombros y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso, separando sus labios con su lengua antes de introducirla en su cavidad, dejando a todo su público con las bocas abiertas y las caras rojas, todos excepto por Gen que parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo.

Completamente avergonzada, Kirisame les dio la espalda y se marchó gritándoles que tuvieran su luna de miel en otro sitio.

Senku y Kohaku se separaron lentamente, mirándose con sonrisas cómplices.

-No estuvo nada mal, leona.- se pasó la lengua por los labios atrevidamente, ignorando la mirada avergonzada de los isleños. —Sin embargo, espero que estés consciente de lo que has provocado con tus acciones precipitadas.- volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿Eh?- ella ladeó la cabeza.

-El teléfono, Kohaku.- frunció el ceño profundamente. —Tu pequeña pelea lo ha dejado completamente inutilizable… ¿Sí sabes lo que significa eso, no?- ella palideció, sintiendo su boca secarse.

-Ya no…-

-Ya no podremos llamar a Japón… ni saber nada de nuestra hija.- apretó la mandíbula. —Hasta que recuperemos el barco que cuenta con su propia sala de comunicación… no podremos saber qué fue de ella.- su mirada se llenó de frustración.

Y Kohaku supo que estaban completamente jodidos.

.

-No está…- después de contar a todos los adultos del reino cientifico, Ruri sintió la desesperación carcomerla una vez más. -Nadie sabe nada… No está en ninguna parte… Tsukiku…- sollozó.

-Esto no tiene sentido…- Turquoise se llevó las manos al rostro. -¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Quién pudo llevarsela?-

-Es mi culpa.- Jasper se sentía muy mal consigo mismo en este momento. —No debí confiarme en que Turquoise seguía en la casa cuando me fui… Todo fue mi culpa.-

-Pero solo la dejamos sola una media hora… y durmiendo…- Turquoise también se sentía muy mal al respecto. -¿Qué podría haber pasado en ese lapso de tiempo?-

-¿Tal vez...?...- Jasper abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Tal vez un animal entró a la casa y...?...-

-¡No digas esas cosas, Jasper!- la mujer pelinegra de inmediato estrelló un puñetazo en su brazo. Ruri empezó a sollozar peor. —Vamos, Ruri, no pienses así… Un animal habría dejado rastros, no pudo ser eso.- era horrible solo pensarlo.

-Pero entonces…-

-¡RURI!- el grito de Minami interrumpió la conversación. -¡Ya contamos a todas las personas que faltaban, Ruri! ¡Y ya sabemos quiénes no están!- llegó jadeando a su casa.

-¿Entonces sí se la llevó alguien?-

-¿Quiénes son los responsables?-

-¡Están todos! ¡Todos excepto Mirai y Suika!-

-¿Esas niñas?- Turquoise abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Ellas se llevaron a la bebé?-

-No podemos encontrarlas por ningún lado…- dijo Minami con el ceño fruncido. —Suika podría estar en el bosque… pero sé dónde debe estar Mirai-chan.- sonrió emocionada.

Enviaron un grupo a buscar a Suika en el bosque y ellos se marcharon de camino a la cueva detrás de la cascada donde Tsukasa descansaba aún refrigerado, esperando porque encontrarán el secreto detrás de la petrificación y lo salvaran.

Y, en ese mismo lugar, encontraron a Mirai dormida junto al congelador, con Tsukiku también dormida en sus brazos.

Ruri de inmediato gritó de felicidad, despertándolas a ambas.

-¿Ruri-nee-chan?- Mirai bostezó, mirándola con confusión cuando ella se apresuró a tomar a su sobrinita en sus brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho mientras ella lloriqueaba.

-¡Mirai-chan!- Turquoise miró mal a la niña. -¿Qué estabas haciendo con Tsukiku-chan?-

-Yo…- la niña abrió mucho los ojos, mirando con confusión las caras preocupadas de todos los presentes. —Yo… yo la escuché llorar mucho cuando fui a visitarla y no vi a nadie con ella… Espere unos minutos pero nadie venía y sé que ella se calma con paseos así que la llevé a visitar a mi hermano y… me quedé dormida.- se vio sumamente culpable. -¿Dormí mucho tiempo? ¿Los preocupé? D-de verdad lo siento…- sus ojos se aguaron.

-Oh, está bien, pequeña. No te preocupes.- Minami se lanzó a abrazarla, acariciando su cabello. —Solo intenta avisar la próxima vez ¿sí?-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mirai asintió repetidamente.

Ruri suspiró temblorosamente, frotando la espalda de su sobrina y reprendiéndose una vez más por no haber sido lo suficientemente responsable. Aunque Jasper y Turquoise insistían en que fue su culpa, lo cierto era que ella estaba a cargo de su sobrina y ella no pudo cuidarla bien. Tendría que asegurarse de que algo así no volviera a pasar nunca.

-Lo mejor será avisarle a Senku que ya encontramos a su hija.- murmuró Minami una vez volvieron a la Aldea. —Sonaba muy molesto cuando le dije que no la encontrábamos…-

-Sigo diciendo que no debiste hacer eso.- masculló Turquoise entre dientes.

-Tampoco me gusto que lo hayas hecho, no quería preocuparlos.- dijo Ruri, sintiéndose todavía peor.

-Estabámos todos alterados, pero eso realmente fue mala idea.- acotó Jasper.

-¡¿Por qué todos están en mi contra?! Solo me asuste. Además fue Senku el que nos dio la idea de contar a todos. Así encontramos a Mirai-chan.-

-Bueno, lo mejor será avisarles cuanto antes que ya encontramos a su bebé.- decidió Ruri mientras miraba a su sobrinita soñolienta en sus brazos, chupando su pulgar sin ganas. -¿Alguien podría calentarle un biberón? La pobrecita tiene hambre.- le acarició el cabello suavemente.

-Yo me haré cargo. Tú llama a Senku.- Turquoise se dio a esa tarea y Jasper decidió seguirla, mientras que Minami y Mirai se quedaron con Ruri.

-Por cierto, parece que no encuentran a Suika. ¿Es normal que desaparezca así?-

-Oh, Suika-chan me dijo que iría en el barco con los demás.- informó Mirai, sorprendiendo a las mujeres.

-Así que se escapó ¿eh?- Ruri solo pudo suspirar.

Llegaron a donde estaba el teléfono y de inmediato quiso llamar a Senku y Kohaku, pero…

Nadie le contestó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Minami la miró extrañada al ver su rostro repentinamente pálido.

-No contestan… Nadie contesta.-

-Eso no tiene sentido… ¡Senku dijo que estaría esperando nuestra llamada!- Minami también palideció. -¿Acaso… puede ser que les haya… pasado algo?- ante esa pregunta, Mirai jadeó asustada y Tsukiku, alertada por esa reacción, comenzó a llorar a gritos.

La sacerdotisa meció suavemente a su sobrina mientras observaba a Minami intentar contactar con sus amigos, pero por más que llamarán nadie les contestó nunca. Al final decidieron probar de nuevo al día siguiente, sin embargo las dos tenían un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que pasó…

Ruri solo esperaba que pudieran comunicarse pronto, sobre todo porque esa noche Tsukiku estuvo muy alterada, llamando a sus padres sin cesar hasta que ella y Jasper lograron tranquilizarla y dormirla. Pero con mucho esfuerzo.

Era el primer día y ya estuvo lleno de problemas, sin duda este viaje sería difícil para todos...

.

Después de que se libraron de Kirisame, Senku dijo que no había tiempo para lamentarse por el teléfono ahora mismo y se pusieron a vigilar el barco, encontrando que sí había un sobreviviente a bordo… aunque lastimosamente resultó ser Ginro.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran entrar en pánico por ese idiota cobarde, se dieron cuenta de que también contaban con la presencia de Suika y las esperanzas volvieron a ellos.

De algún modo, Ginro cooperó con Suika y lograron recuperar el laboratorio, y por suerte el enemigo hasta creyó que el laboratorio se trataba de un animal salvaje y Senku hizo un asqueroso nuevo invento para simular el olor de excremento, ¡y el escape fue un éxito!

Explicaron brevemente el plan de infiltrar a Kohaku en el harem y Amaryllis los llevó a un hermoso lugar llamado Cueva Zafiro, que Gen dijo que era similar a la Gruta Azul de Italia o algo así, Kohaku no lo entendió del todo.

Senku dijo que deberían aprovechar y dormir un poco antes de comenzar a prepararse para mañana, a lo que ellos tendieron unas cuantas mantas y la mayoría se durmió de inmediato.

Kohaku se quedó inquieta, sin embargo. Estaba muy preocupada por su bebita, aunque en su corazón sentía que estaba bien y ya a salvo, no podía evitar querer una confirmación porque ¿qué tal sí ese sentimiento era solo lo que ella quería creer? Normalmente confiaba en sus instintos, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que algo malo le esté pasando a su bebé y ella allí tan lejos sin saber nada… Era una sensación espantosa.

Y Senku fue otro que no pudo dormir. Ni siquiera extendió una manta, simplemente se concentró en examinar los daños al teléfono, viendo lo que podía ser rescatable.

Luego de un tiempo intentando y fallando en dormir, Kohaku decidió ponerse en pie y acercarse a su esposo, sentándose detrás de él y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro mientras lo veía contar un montón de piezas pequeñas que no reconoció.

-¿No tiene salvación, verdad?- preguntó desanimada.

-Sí… en realidad sí.- eso la sorprendió. —La antena no costaría mucho trabajo, la capa de metal absorbió la mayor parte del daño y los vidrios rotos pueden reemplazarse, mientras que otras piezas solo se salieron de lugar. Pero… para repararlo, necesito a Kaseki, y una cantidad considerable de tiempo. Tiempo con el que desgraciadamente no contamos.- frunció el ceño. —Nuestra mejor opción es esperar a recuperar el barco.- se frotó las sienes. —Para eso lo más factible es intentar robar el arma petrificadora cuanto antes, ya que no sabemos dónde podría estar el platino.-

-Entiendo…- suspiró, antes de cambiar levemente para apoyar su mejilla en su hombro en vez de su barbilla. —Lo siento mucho, Senku… No debí actuar de forma tan impulsiva. Perdimos el teléfono por mi culpa y ahora no podremos saber con certeza si encontraron a nuestra hija.-

-No te preocupes por eso.- ladeó la cabeza, dejando que su mejilla se recargue contra su frente. —Debí haber imaginado todos los escenarios posibles y prepararme mejor. Así no estaríamos en tanta desventaja frente al enemigo.-

-Oh, vamos, Senku. ¿Quién podría haber pensado que algo así pasaría?- envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, pegando más su pecho a su espalda.

-Chrome lo pensó…- susurró él. —O al menos pensó que el enemigo podría estar aquí. Sea como sea, no debería haberme callado mis planes de venir a esta isla… Solo se lo mencioné a Ukyo, pero hasta ese momento ni siquiera sabíamos que habría gente aquí.- bufó.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste… No se puede cambiar lo que ya pasó, no tiene caso lamentarse ¿no dices siempre eso?- sonrió suavemente, sintiéndose un poco mejor al estar pegada a él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo. —Confió en que todo saldrá bien al final… seguro que sí.-

-Sí…- tomó aire, dejando de lado las piezas del teléfono. —Solo nos queda enfocarnos en esta misión para recuperar el barco y a nuestra tripulación lo antes posible.-

-Haré todo lo posible para robar el arma petrificadora cuanto antes.- frunció el ceño. —Siento que nuestra hija está bien, pero eso no me quita la preocupación. También quiero salvar a nuestros amigos.-

-Me gustaría tener esa capacidad tuya de estar tan segura de que puedes conectarte con nuestra mocosa.- rió entre dientes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, acabando mejilla con mejilla. —Eres tan ilógica como siempre…-

-Mis instintos nunca me han fallado antes.- sonrió más animadamente, separándose levemente de él solo para tomar su mejilla y voltear levemente su rostro, dándole un lento pero largo beso.

-Bueno, eso no es de extrañar… tratándose de una leona.- él sonrió traviesamente contra sus labios, haciéndola apartarse con una mueca de falsa molestía.

-Cállate.- gateó hasta ponerse delante de él, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. —Y no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Sé que Tsukiku está bien.- apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-Aunque digas eso, ambos sabemos que los dos vamos a seguir preocupados hasta confirmar que de verdad sea así.- cerró los ojos solemnemente, llevando sus manos a su cintura.

-Sí… Lo sé, pero también quiero esperar lo mejor.-

-Yo sería lo opuesto, tengo… necesito esperar lo peor. Es parte de ser un líder, ya sabes.-

-También eres un padre, y ya dijimos que confiaríamos en Ruri-nee.- señaló secamente. —Confíemos ¿sí?- lo miró suplicante.

Él asintió con pesadez, pero evitó mirarla a los ojos.

Sí estaba mintiendo, honestamente Kohaku no podría culparlo. Ni siquiera ella estaba tan convencida de sus palabras… no cuando se trataba de la vida de su hija en juego.

Sin soltarse, ambos se pusieron de pie y ella lo jaló hasta su manta, casi obligándolo a recostarse junto a ella, sin romper el contacto, todavía abrazándose o tocándose de alguna manera. Eso los hizo caer torpemente en la manta pero ambos solo pudieron reír.

-Algún día vas a matarme, leona…- dijo sin aliento, pero mantuvo sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, y mirándola con tanto afecto que su corazón brincó de alegría en su pecho.

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma mucho más apasionada. No obstante, sabía que estaban rodeados de sus amigos y una niña, así que rápidamente se separaron y ella escondió el rostro en su pecho, sabiendo que mañana tendría que marcharse al palacio para formar parte del harem y así infiltrarse y robar el arma petrificadora.

Era una misión peligrosa… y existía la posibilidad de que no regresará.

-Senku…- lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, aunque cuidando no apretar de más. —Creo… creo que nunca antes me has dejado decirte esto… pero quiero decirlo ahora.- tomó aire, cerrando los ojos. —Aunque ya lo sabes… quiero decirte que te amo. Tú y nuestra hija son lo más importante para mí. Lo son todo.- sonrió levemente, aliviada de que él finalmente no la interrumpiera cuando quería confesarle sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Él se quedó en silencio un largo tiempo, y justo cuando Kohaku estaba a punto de dormirse, lo escuchó susurrar su respuesta.

-Lo sé.- y quiso golpearlo.

Pero, por alguna razón, acabó riendo, soñolienta y sintiendo el corazón mucho más ligero.

No le importaba que no lo dijera… lo había sentido, su última noche en Japón, ella sintió que él le correspondía. Y siempre confiaba en sus instintos, esta vez no sería diferente.

Se durmió con una sonrisa, completamente confiada en que todo saldría bien.

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron al amanecer y Senku envió a Amaryllis a conseguir ciertos ingredientes para preparar el maquillaje, a lo que ella volvió con algunos cocos, entre otras cosas, y al ya tener con qué trabajar Senku pudo comenzar a hacer su mapa de pasos a seguir para su nuevo proyecto, sorprendiendo a todos por la gran cantidad de pasos a terminar y antes de que se cumpla el mediodía.

-Wow… Parece que verse bonita cuesta un montón de trabajo.- murmuró Kohaku preocupada al ver el mapa.

Senku sonrió mientras enrollaba el mapa. La mera verdad, él no veía esto necesario, su esposa era absurdamente atractiva a sus ojos y siempre creyó que esa cara bonita y delicada suya no iba con su carácter, pero entendía que no todos los hombres tenían los mismos estándares de belleza y según Gen (mujeriego por excelencia) el maquillaje era necesario, así que lo harían solo para asegurar el éxito de la misión.

Le pidió a Kohaku que se sentara en una de las cajas que habían traído y llevó sus manos a su coleta, comenzando a desatar la cinta que ataba su cabello.

-Los estilos de cabello causan el mayor impacto.- según Yuzuriha. —Así que empecemos quitando esta cuerda y soltando tu ca…- apenas quitó la cuerda, el cabello de Kohaku salió disparado en todas direcciones, dándole una buena bofetada en la cara. -¡Tu cabello es absurdo! ¡Es andrajoso, encrespado y va hacia todos lados!- ¡y por encima de todo hasta parecía superarlo en fuerza física! Ya sabía que un solo dedo de Kohaku podría quebrarle los huesos pero agregarle a eso un solo cabello era un poco demasiado para su orgullo…

-Qué curioso que tu digas eso del cabello de Kohaku-chan, Senku-chan. Se nota que son el uno para el otro~- se burló Gen con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tal vez habría sido mejor dejarlo atado…- murmuró Amaryllis.

-No… tengo una idea para eso.- después de limpiar las gotas de sangre corriendo por su nariz debido al golpe, Senku sonrió entusiasmado.

Después de comer un ligero desayuno, Kohaku se recostó a dormir mientras Senku se ponía a trabajar muy emocionado por tener de vuelta a su laboratorio, pero en medio de la preparación de la crema para el cabello se despertó de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Estás bien, Kohaku-chan?- preguntó confundido Gen.

-Oh… sí, lo siento.- se vio triste de pronto. —Es solo que mi bebé normalmente se despierta a esta hora…- los ojos se le aguaron. —Y siento que tiene hambre y… Ow, mi bebé…- empezó a lloriquear mientras todos la miraban con gotitas bajando por sus frentes.

-¿Y por qué no la trajeron con ustedes?- Amaryllis se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano en los hombros para reconfortarla.

-Menos mal que no la trajimos.- masculló Kohaku recelosa. —Probablemente la habrían convertido en piedra junto con los demás… y estaría en las garras de esos miserables.-

-Sin mencionar los otros diez billones de escenarios de todo lo que pudo salir mal.- acotó Senku con un suspiro. —Era imposible traerla.-

Apretó los labios mientras seguía trabajando en el champú, de nuevo sintiendo ese oscuro temor en su pecho producto de la incertidumbre de no saber sí habían encontrado a su bebé sí o no.

Quería creerle a Kohaku, quería creer que ella estaba segura ahora mismo y que todo fue producto de una simple tontería, pero le helaba la sangre el no poder asegurarlo. No podría estar tranquilo hasta que supiera con una seguridad de diez billones por ciento que su hija estaba sana y salva.

Kohaku volvió a estar de humor cuando Amaryllis enjuagó su cabello con el champú, pero eso no fue suficiente para lograr ponerlo sedoso y suave, por lo que Senku empezó a trabajar en acondicionador.

-Tengo curiosidad…- en medio de la preparación, Gen se le acercó con una mirada perpleja. -¿Tú no sueles soltar el cabello de tu mujer cuando...?... Ya sabes…- hizo extraños gestos con las manos. -¿Nunca la viste con el cabello suelto antes? Ni cuando… ya sabes~-

Al captar sus palabras, Senku rodó los ojos.

-Solo una vez, pero ni creas que te daré detalles.- solo una vez le había desatado el cabello, cuando estaban haciéndolo en la ducha, pero normalmente no, ya que podría estorbar…

-Eres tan cruel, Senku-chan~-

Terminó con la parte del cabello y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ginro cuando empezó a mirar demasiado a Kohaku con su nuevo peinado, pero rápidamente se concentró en la parte del maquillaje, lo que fue más divertido de lo que pensó.

Cuando le dio el maquillaje a Kohaku, ella lo trató como si fueran alguna especie de armas y se lo colocó de forma descuidada y salvaje, acabando con la apariencia de un creepypasta o algo peor.

Todos se horrorizaron y Senku deseó tener una cámara con él solo para mostrarle esto a su hija y que Kohaku sintiera lo mismo que él cuando Tsukiku chilló aterrada por su aspecto aparentemente macabro al sonreír. Oh, la venganza hubiera sido tan dulce...

Amaryllis logró corregir el desastre de Kohaku, maquillándola, prestándole un nuevo vestido y colocándole una corona de flores.

Cuando la colocó frente a ellos otra vez, ahora con su nueva apariencia, Senku abrió mucho los ojos.

Ya la consideraba absurdamente atractiva, pero verla con este nuevo look era algo refrescante y debía admitir que estaba impresionado.

No le gustaba del todo el labial, prefería sus labios rosas naturales, pero las pestañas resaltadas le hacían difícil el apartar sus ojos de ella y ni hablar de la forma en la que el cabello enmarcaba su rostro y el vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas y…

Salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar a Soyuz jadear audiblemente, cosa que lo hizo mirar con desconfianza a Gen y Ginro.

Gen supo ser discreto, mirándola solo brevemente antes de alabar el trabajo bien hecho, pero Ginro la miró de los pies a la cabeza de una forma repugnante, antes de captar la mala mirada de Senku y sonreír nerviosamente, murmurando algo acerca de Kohaku siendo hermana de Ruri.

Los ojos de Kohaku se fijaron en él y Senku de inmediato apartó la mirada, riendo entre dientes.

-Definitivamente eres habilidosa, Amaryllis.- esa fue su forma de halagar la belleza de Kohaku.

Su esposa pareció entender la indirecta, porque se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, sonriendo levemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero entonces sintió un aura malévola elevarse desde Amaryllis, un aura que aterrorizaría a cualquier hombre.

¡Esa mujer demente quería maquillarlo!

Se le acercó con un labial y su esposa traidora lo sujetó de los brazos para que pudiera ponerle el labial y atarle el cabello en dos coletas, hasta llegó a resaltar sus pestañas antes de que Kohaku se apiadara de sus quejas y lo dejará libre.

Gen se carcajeó al verlo.

-Supongo que así se verá Tsukiku-chan cuando crezca~- canturreó entre risas.

-No insultes a mi hija ¿quieres?- lo miró venenosamente mientras se limpiaba la cara con agua de la cueva después de desatar las ridículas coletas.

Su hija se veía adorable con sus coletitas, pero a él no le quedaban ni un milímetro.

-Eres una bella chica, pero la voz te delataría.- murmuró Amaryllis con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Sí fuera cuestión de voz yo podría pasar~- canturreó Gen con la perfecta imitación de una voz femenina mientras se colocaba un estúpido broche en el cabello.

Amaryllis se impresionó por eso, pero Kohaku resaltó que Gen era demasiado alto y eso podría atraer sospechas hacia él.

Soyuz fue completamente descartado de inmediato, pero entonces Kohaku encontró a la víctima perfecta para el plan malévolo de Amaryllis.

Ginro intentó huir de inmediato, no obstante Kohaku de inmediato se lanzó sobre él y lo inmovilizó mientras Amaryllis lo maquillaba y peinaba. Luego de eso solo bastaron unas cuantas amenazas para que accediera a ponerse un vestido y una flor en el cabello.

Luego de eso, Senku hizo una tercera bomba de aturdimiento en forma de piña en caso de que alguno acabará encerrado en una habitación con el líder o algún pervertido. Aunque les dijo que era para que buscaran el tesoro, la verdad es que era más que nada para no arriesgar a su mujer y una chica inocente a ser abusadas sexualmente, pero claro que también podía ser útil en ese aspecto.

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por tener que estar recurriendo a esto, y aunque sabía que Kohaku podía cuidarse sola, quiso darle una precaución extra.

Terminaron justo a tiempo con todo para llegar unos minutos antes de la Selección a la aldea de Amaryllis, donde todas las chicas jóvenes se formaron ante la llegada de los soldados.

Senku y los demás se escondieron en unos arbustos cercanos para observar todo, aunque no podrían escuchar muy bien debido a que acercarse demasiado era peligroso.

Vieron a los soldados comenzar a mirar a las chicas y Senku de inmediato se sintió enfermo al ver a varios bastardos hijos de puta mirar a SU mujer de arriba a abajo y muy lentamente, seguramente pensando las más bajas atrocidades.

-Eh… Senku-chan ¿estás realmente seguro de que estás bien con esto?- Gen lo miró con gotitas bajando por su sien al notarlo rechinando los dientes mientras sus cejas temblaban.

-Por supuesto.- gruñó entre dientes, cruzando los brazos y consolándose con pensamientos de todos esos bastardos nadando en ácido sulfúrico.

Vieron al tal Ibara que había destrozado las estatuas de sus amigos antes secuestrar a una chica que ya tenía marido y Senku solo pudo sentir empatía por el esposo de la chica mirando con rabia y odio a ese viejo asqueroso. El hombre casi comete una imprudencia, pero Amaryllis le dijo algo para tranquilizarlo, aunque eso no alivió su tristeza pero al menos no atacó a nadie.

Luego de ese escándalo, empezaron a seleccionar a las chicas.

Por supuesto, Amaryllis fue elegida.

Una señora que a Senku le tomó un momento identificar como mujer fue rechazada, y entonces fue turno de Kohaku.

Ella se presentó sin ganas, de una forma terrible y poco convincente, pero Gen tuvo razón una vez más. Nadie la miró a la cara y apenas y sí parecieron escucharla, más concentrados en mirarla con la baba casi escurriendo de sus asquerosas bocas.

-Senku-chan, si sigues crujiendo los dientes así nos van a descubrir~- advirtió Gen, nervioso.

Justo cuando estaba luchando por controlarse, notó que el tal Ibara extendió una mano hacia el pecho de su esposa, a punto de ahuecar uno de sus senos en sus asquerosas garras.

-¡Viejo hijo de...!...- Senku estaba a punto de brincar de su lugar, pero Soyuz y Gen se lanzaron a cubrir su boca con las manos, manteniéndolo quieto en su sitio.

Sí él no pudo contener su ira e indignación, Kohaku menos. Estaba a punto de hacerle una llave al viejo asqueroso cuando una lanza se interpuso en su camino, apartándola varios pasos del vejete repugnante.

No escuchó lo que dijeron, pero eso salvó a Kohaku de no poder infiltrarse, aunque Senku una vez más sintió su estómago revolverse con asco cuando el guerrero que apartó a Kohaku, un tipo con la descripción que Amaryllis había dado de Mozu, la siguió varios pasos acercándose demasiado a ella para susurrarle quién sabe qué.

Ok, Gen tenía razón. No, no estaba bien con esto. Ni un milímetro, ya lo estaba lamentando.

Bufó, permaneciendo de un humor terrible y apenas prestando atención a la selección de Ginro, y solo cuando la Selección terminó recordó que tenía que comunicarle a Kohaku la nueva forma de comunicación que tendrían con el equipo de infiltración desde ahora.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí, mentalista?- volteó a ver a su amigo de la era moderna, que de inmediato supo de qué hablaba y sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Senku-chan?~ Por supuesto que sí.- sacó de su manga un pequeño pájaro hecho de papel. —El origami también es mi especialidad~.- se jactó.

Senku le ordenó escribir un rápido mensaje para que Kohaku supiera que esas aves de papel serían su medio de comunicación de ahora en adelante. Y Gen envió volando su creación.

Kohaku, tan astuta como siempre, rápidamente notó el pájaro de papel y dio un pequeño salto para atraparlo, leyendo el mensaje y dando un pequeño asentimiento en dirección a los arbustos. Nadie sospechó nada.

Senku suspiró aliviado.

Había estado pensando hacer un pequeño auricular para comunicarse con ella cuando se infiltrará en el harem, pero sin el teléfono no serviría para nada. Era una suerte que Kohaku haya aprendido a leer y escribir durante su embarazo, así ya nadie que no fuera del reino científico podría entender lo que se decían, y la comunicación sería mutua. Solo era cuestión de enviar un pequeño lápiz con el próximo pájaro y podrían enviarse cartas fácilmente sin mucho riesgo incluso sí los descubrían.

-Así que podemos comunicarnos con Kohaku-chan con las aves de papel…- Suika tomó prestada una de las creaciones de Gen, mirándola con curiosidad. -¿Pero qué tipo de plan vamos a hacer para conseguir el arma petrificadora?- se preguntó la niña.

-Ahora mismo la que tiene el arma petrificadora es la guerrera Kirisame.- reflexionó Senku en voz alta, aunque ya había estado pensando sobre esto en la noche.

-Parecía ser muy fuerte cuando se enfrentó a Kohaku… No pudo hacer nada para evitar que destrozará el teléfono.-

-Sí, intentar confrontarla directamente a la fuerza sin ningún plan a lo estúpido sería imposible en un diez billones por ciento. Pero hay un momento en el que Kirisame suelta su preciada arma petrificadora de sus manos.- sonrió astutamente.

Todos lo miraron en silencio por un segundo, antes de que Gen fuera el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-¿Te refieres a cuando lo lanza para usarlo?...- inquirió el mentalista luciendo un poco perturbado.

Senku agrandó su sonrisa.

-¡Ese mismo momento será cuando lo tomemos!- rió entre dientes. —Desde el principio es obvio que esta batalla sería en el cielo. Así es, aquí en esta isla primitiva ¡vamos a hacer drones! ¡El cielo será nuestro campo de batalla!-

Por supuesto, Gen se horrorizó de inmediato, pero Senku lo mandó a callar antes de empezar a dictarle lo que debía escribir en el ave de papel para que Kohaku supiera lo que planeaban y lo que su equipo tenía que hacer como infiltrados, que era básicamente vigilar a los altos mandos y conseguir que Kirisame se quede sola para poder robarle el arma en el aire con el dron. Hizo que Suika le entregará el mensaje y su respuesta fue un "¡Entendido!"

Volvieron a la Cueva Zafiro y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, armó un mapa de los pasos a seguir para luego comenzar inmediatamente con la construcción del motor, algo que tomaba tiempo hacer pero contaba con un mecanismo absurdamente sencillo que afortunadamente no requeriría de las manos expertas de Kaseki por el momento.

Una vez terminaron con el motor, lo unieron a una batería e hicieron un tonto muñeco con cuatro ruedas para darle más estilo antes de encenderlo, comprobando que funcionaba bien y era bastante rápido.

Gen mencionó la idea de que podría ser útil como medio de comunicación con el Equipo Espía y Senku estuvo de acuerdo. Las aves de papel eran útiles pero no soportarían cargas más pesadas que un lápiz, agregar un pequeño compartimiento podría ser útil en caso de que pidieran algo o ella quisiera enviar algo.

Escribió una carta para Kohaku diciéndole todo esto y envió a Suika para entregarle la "Rata Científica", sorprendiéndose cuando al rato volvió con una carta de Kohaku para él.

**_Senku:_**

**_Encontré la clave de la victoria de nuestro reino científico._**

**_En las raíces del árbol gigante donde vive el Gran Líder hay un objeto esférico hecho artificialmente Y ha estado ahí durante miles de años, resistiendo el paso del tiempo._**

**_Una esfera resistente especialmente forjada… eso solo puede ser lo que dejaron tu padre y sus amigos, Senku. El cofre del tesoro definitivo. ¡La nave espacial Soyuz!_**

**_Lo encontré, Senku. ¡Encontré el platino!_**

**_-Kohaku._**

Senku de inmediato sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes.

-¡El equipo de espionaje lo ha conseguido! ¡El tesoro definitivo, el platino!- rió emocionado. —Sí podemos conseguir al menos una pieza pequeña, podremos hacer todo el ácido nítrico que queramos. ¡Y con ello podremos crear una máquina que fabrique fórmula de despetrificacion infinita!-

Mientras todos celebraban, Senku perdió la sonrisa y se alejó lentamente, adentrándose en el laboratorio móvil y cerrando la puerta de este, apoyándose contra ella.

Frunció el ceño profundamente, reflexionando acerca de la oportunidad que tenía ahora.

No esperaba encontrar el platino tan pronto… pero como fue así ¿realmente el mejor curso de acción para robar el arma petrificadora y recuperar el barco era con el dron?

Sí, sí era el mejor, de lo contrario no lo habría sugerido… Sin embargo, no era el más rápido, ni tampoco el más eficaz. Tenía posibilidades de salir mal.

Apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo el ceño tan oscuramente que cualquiera que lo viera ahora quizás no lo reconocería. No era un gesto de científico loco, sino un gesto de una persona a punto de cometer alguna atrocidad.

Kohaku era eficiente y capaz, ella sin duda podría conseguirle el platino.

Y sí tenía platino y conseguía ácido nítrico infinito, no solo tendría fórmula de despetrificacion… sino un ingrediente crucial para armas de fuego y explosivas… Ya nada le impediría crear un arsenal que lo pondría muy por encima de sus enemigos. Tendría los recursos para aterrorizar al enemigo y recuperar el barco lo antes posible.

Pero… eso obviamente podría traer accidentes, heridos y hasta… muertes.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza, sudando levemente mientras pensaba y pensaba. Reflexionaba todos los posibles caminos, todas las posibles consecuencias.

Normalmente nunca consideraría un camino que pudiera manchar sus manos de sangre… No obstante, aunque estuviera intentando actuar tranquilo, la preocupación por su hija lo estaba comiendo vivo. Ya fue lo suficientemente malo tener que dejarla, pero ahora que ni siquiera tenía la confirmación de que ella estaba a salvo luego de que le dijeran que desapareció le estaba costando horrores no entrar en pánico.

De verdad quería creer que fue solo una tontería como que alguien la llevó a pasear al bosque y se perdió y ese mismo día la devolvieron con Ruri y su pequeña leoncita estaba totalmente a salvo, sin embargo … ¿y si no fuera así?

Necesitaba confirmarlo. Necesitaba establecer comunicación con Ruri y que le dijera que su hija estaba bien. Y quería hacerlo lo antes posible, cueste lo que cueste.

Y en ese momento su dilema comenzó…

¿Debería crear armas y arriesgarse a convertirse en un asesino por la pequeña posibilidad de que Tsukiku lo necesite de forma urgente… o ir por el camino más seguro y tardar más cuando su hija posiblemente podría estar en peligro?

Tendría que tomar una decisión rápidamente...

Y sea cual sea, esperaba no arrepentirse el resto de su vida por eso.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo del laboratorio, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

_¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar, Byakuya?_

_¿Qué harías tú… padre?..._

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Baby Stone! Espero que les haya gustado!

Qué decisión creen que tomará Senku? Y qué creen q haría Byakuya en su lugar? o.o

Saben, recuerdo que cuando estaba escribiendo los primeros capítulos para este fic y el manga iba un poco más avanzado que la parte que estoy relatando ahora, hice que Kohaku aprendiera a leer y escribir con el propósito de que, llegado este momento, ella y Senku pudieran comunicarse con cartas XD Solo quería decirlo xP

De verdad espero que el fic les esté gustando y no se haga tan aburrido leer cosas que ya saben QwQ Voy a cambiar cosas pero ya verán lo que se viene~

Muchísimas gracias a Andy, Mumi, Brayan, Guest y Elie-Swan por sus comentarios! Me dan fuerzas y ganas para actualizar! :'D

Los amo con todo el kokoro~

Merezco un review? *w*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**EDIT: No sé qué pasó pero este capítulo y el 25 fueron eliminados. No sé si fue error de FanFiction o si me hackearon pero por las dudas ya cambié mi contraseña y les pido que si notaron otra cosa rara, algún fic eliminarse o perder capítulos, por favor avísenme. **

**Vuelvo a subir este cap y ahora subiré el cap 25 otra vez. Por favor disculpen las molestias. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Baby Stone.**

Capítulo veinticinco: Lágrimas en el mundo de piedra.

Kohaku, Amaryllis y Ginro se sentaron incómodamente en el suelo de una de las chozas cercanas palacio, escuchando a la anciana que las educaba para ser "adecuadas" para el Cabeza.

Era increíblemente aburrido y Kohaku estaba a muy poco de dormirse, pero en su lugar decidió pensar en su estrategia para ver al Soyuz en la noche, con tal de no dormirse y ganarse otro regaño de la anciana.

Ahora que había encontrado el Soyuz, dependía de ella conseguir el platino para Senku, así él podría revivir a sus amigos y estarían un paso más cerca de recuperar el barco para así hablarle a la Aldea y saber con certeza que su hija estaba bien.

Mientras caminaba fuera junto a las demás chicas del harem para practicar su postura con cuencos llenos de agua, observó cuidadosamente la vegetación que rodeaba el lugar, ya planeando su escape nocturno. Se iría cuando todos estuvieran dormidos. Ya había pasado las dos noches anteriores observando las rutinas de los guardias, así que le sería fácil escabullirse entre los árboles.

Apenas tuviera la oportunidad le diría a Amaryllis del plan para que no se alertaran por su falta y mantuviera al idiota de Ginro en silencio así…

-Ugh.- casi tira el cuenco con agua cuando una sensación familiar la invadió.

-¿Qué sucede, Kohaku-chan?- Amaryllis la miró preocupada.

-Nada, es solo que…- cascaditas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. —Mi bebé tiene hambre.- lloriqueó, deprimida.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Si ella lo dice debe ser verdad. Kohaku-chan siempre tiene razón cuando se trata de Tsukiku-chan.- murmuró Ginro con gotitas corriendo por su sien.

-Ja, soy su madre, claramente lo sé todo sobre mi bebé.- alzó la barbilla orgullosamente, de nuevo casi tirando el cuenco sobre su cabeza. —Por eso sé que está bien, pero eso no quita que me preocupe…- susurró por lo bajo, apretando los puños.

-¿Qué estarán susurrando estas bellas mujeres?- Kohaku y sus amigos jadearon cuando de pronto Mozu se apareció delante de ellos, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, a pocos centímetros del rostro espantado de Kohaku.

-Eso no te in…-

-¡Eh, no es nada!- Amaryllis se lanzó a abrazar a Kohaku para que se callara y no los metiera en problemas. —Solo son temas de chicas, es un poco vergonzoso de admitir en voz alta…- se llevó una mano a la boca, con una postura tímida que Mozu observó con interés.

-Ya veo. ¿Eso es cierto, Kohaku-chan?- la miró de una forma repulsiva.

Quería golpearlo, pero debía ser cuidadosa. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

-Hmm.- asintió a regañadientes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Ibara se apareció de pronto. -¿No estarás queriendo seducir a estas jovencitas, verdad, Mozu? Sabes que primero serán del Cabeza.- lo miró de forma amenazante.

Mozu perdió la sonrisita arrogante por un segundo, antes de encoger los hombros y reír traviesamente.

-Claro que no. Soy muy consciente de que son propiedad del Cabeza.- dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso lento.

Ibara asintió complacido y fijó sus ojos en Amaryllis, luego se quedó mirando más tiempo a Ginro hasta que finalmente sus ojos aterrizaron en Kohaku, que se estremeció con asco al ver cómo miraba directamente a su pecho.

Se quedó mirándola un poco más antes de finalmente sonreír y retirarse.

Kohaku pudo respirar tranquila.

En la noche, después de que todas se fueran a dormir, Kohaku informó a Amaryllis de su plan y se escabulló para lograr echar el primer vistazo.

Antes de saltar a los árboles como ya tenía planeado, se quitó el relicario del cuello y lo ató bien a su muñeca, sin querer perderlo de ningún modo. Entonces saltó hacia los árboles.

Llego hasta el centro del árbol y allí se topó con la nave soyuz, el cofre del tesoro que dejó el padre de Senku.

Allí mismo yacía la piedra mágica que salvaría a toda la humanidad de la petrificación … el platino.

Kohaku llevó sus manos a la nave lentamente, solo para congelarse cuando está se rompió con el simple toque de sus dedos.

¡¿Era tan frágil?!

Bueno… probablemente ni siquiera los increíbles conocimientos de la civilización moderna podrían haber preparado a esta nave para soportar miles y miles de años… pero ¿qué hay con su contenido?

El platino debía seguir allí ¿cierto?

Terminó de romper la superficie que alguna vez fue del más duro metal y se sorprendió al encontrar el interior del soyuz recubierto de piedra.

Se sorprendió por un momento, hasta que recordó que el disco del padre de Senku también había estado preservado con un material similar.

Ella fue quien sacó el disco en esa ocasión, pero obviamente no podría hacer eso allí en plena base enemiga. La descubrirían de inmediato.

-Tsk…- arrugó su frente profundamente. —Está justo frente a mis ojos… el tesoro científico que puede salvar a todos en el barco y a la humanidad ¡y no puedo conseguirlo!- apretó los puños.

El platino era la clave de todo. Lo necesitaban para salvar a todos y así poder recuperar el barco y volver a casa o al menos llamar para asegurarse de que su pequeña bebé estuviera bien.

Y Kohaku, con toda la frustración del mundo, tuvo que volver a su habitación con los demás y esperar más aves de papel para poder darle este mensaje a Senku.

Él seguramente tendría una solución científica para esto. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Confiaba diez billones por ciento en que Senku podría encontrar una forma de conseguir el platino sin arruinar la misión para apoderarse del arma petrificadora!

Y, tal como esperó, Senku realmente tuvo una solución. De hecho ni siquiera tuvo que decirle de su problema, de algún modo él lo supo y le envió todo lo que necesitaba para romper silenciosamente la piedra.

También le envió instrucciones muy detalladas de cómo usar todo en una carta.

**_¡Contamos con tu poder, el poder de la leona Kohaku!_**

Gruñó por lo bajo al ver como terminaba la carta. Bien que ya no le molestaba tanto que la llamara leona, ¡pero no tenía por qué decírselo todo el tiempo!

Como sea, lo regañaría después.

Le pidió a Amaryllis y Ginro que distrajeran a los guardias y se concentró en perforar el hormigón lo más rápido posible, sabiendo que la maldita anciana no tardaría en llamarla para más lecciones de modales, luego siguió todas las indicaciones de Senku e insertó los productos químicos que había enviado en los agujeros que había hecho con las herramientas que le envió.

Le dijo que el proceso tardaría horas, así que volvió a guardar todas las herramientas y envió los "coche-ratas" de nuevo con Suika para no dejar rastros, luego volvió justo a tiempo para que la maldita anciana la regañara por deambular otra vez.

Hizo una mueca al sentir los ojos de los guardias en su cuerpo.

Esperaba que esta misión no durara mucho más… sin duda no iba a tolerar que ninguno de esos hombres repugnantes le pusieran una sola mano encima.

Cuando cayó la noche volvió a escabullirse en el centro del árbol esperando que ya hubiera explotado, pero llegó justo a tiempo para ver la piedra comenzar a quebrarse hasta finalmente hacerse pedazos.

¡Lo consiguieron, lograron abrir el cofre del tesoro con el poder de la ciencia!

-Diez billones de puntos para mí…- sonrió suavemente.

Se inclinó, comenzando a revolver entre los escombros. Allí debía estar el platino, como decía en las cien historias que contaba Ruri, ¡esta era su oportunidad de conseguir el tesoro que salvaría a la humanidad!

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería aquel tesoro… ¿sería muy grande? ¿Haría mucho ruido al sacarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrarlo entre esos escombros y cómo se lo llevaría a Senku sin que nadie sospeche?

Mientras pensaba en eso, un sonido estridente la hizo estremecerse por completo, pero también llenó su mente de una inmensa cantidad de miedo y nerviosismo.

¿E-eso no fue… el tesoro… verdad? ¿No pudo romperse tan fácil… cierto?

Nah… ¡seguramente estaría bien! ¡Diez billones por ciento seguro de que tenía que ser otra cosa! ¿O acaso pasar tanto tiempo con Senku le había pegado su mala suerte?

Cuando apartó gran parte de los escombros y vio que el contenido del interior de la nave no era más que arena, jodida común y simplona arena, creyó firmemente que ella tenía peor suerte que su esposo, y eso solo se reforzó al ver que los guardias se alertaron por el sonido y comenzaron a encaminarse hasta el lugar.

Maldijo y, justo cuando estaba a punto de huír, se detuvo.

Esperen…

Probablemente hubiera… alguna especie de valor en esa arena.

¿No es eso lo que Senku siempre hacía? Tomaba una piedra cualquiera del suelo en ese mundo primitivo y le daba una utilidad asombrosa usando la ciencia. Esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de él. Y él probablemente podría ver el valor en esa arena.

No había tiempo para pensarlo más. Los guardias estaban cada vez más cerca y sí siquiera la veían estaría perdida.

Rápidamente juntó toda la arena, colocándola en su ropa usando su ropa para contenerla antes de brincar hacia una rama más arriba, camuflándose con las hojas para que no la vieran mientras protegía esa arena que probablemente tendría algún valor para Senku. Después de todo, aunque fuera solo arena, con ella se podría hacer ciencia, y Kohaku era la mayor protectora del reino de la ciencia en este momento.

Escapó sigilosamente y rápidamente tomó una de las coche-ratas que no había devuelto y llenó el compartimiento de esta con la arena que encontró.

Escribió una rápida nota para Senku y esperó a ver a Suika a la mañana siguiente antes de enviar el tesoro con ella.

Deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que fuera el tesoro que Senku estaba esperando, el tesoro que los dejaría un paso más cerca de salvarlos a todos, recuperar el barco y… poder volver a casa.

.

_¿Qué haría Byakuya?_

Al pensar en su padre, Senku solo podía imaginarlo sonriéndole y con una fe inquebrantable en que podría salvar a toda la humanidad de la petrificación, como el deseó en vida.

Casi podía verlo sonriéndole… podía verlo tan claramente que no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Quería lograr lo que su padre deseaba, quería ser el tipo de hombre que respetaría, el tipo de hombre en el que valió la pena depositar su fe.

El platino era para salvar a la humanidad… Sin embargo, si su padre supiera de su nieta… ¿estaría de acuerdo en que usará el platino para garantizar la seguridad de Tsukiku? Era difícil de decir, Senku mismo no deseaba llegar a esos extremos pero…

¿Qué debería hacer?

El día siguiente a cuando le envió la bomba silenciosa a Kohaku, Suika llegó con un coche-rata de parte del equipo de espionaje.

Leyó la nota adjunta:

_**Senku, casi me descubren, pero logré escapar a tiempo con el contenido que había dentro de la nave espacial soyuz.**_

_**Para mí solo se ve como simple arena ¡pero estoy segura de que tú le darás algún uso con la ciencia! Espero que así sea, que este sea el tesoro que tu padre te ha dejado.**_

_**Ojalá que esto nos deje un paso más cerca de completar la misión y volver a casa.**_

Él sonrió suavemente al leer la nota. Esa leona… aunque habían pasado un par de días separados, ya la estaba echando de menos.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo de pensar en eso.

Rápidamente se concentró en el botín que su esposa pudo conseguir. ¡Oro en polvo!

Había estado esperando algún anillo… collar o algo así… pero el hecho de que viniera en polvo significaba que…

Debió haberlo reunido él mismo junto a su equipo. Probablemente en aquel pequeño río de la isla que vieron al llegar...

Rió entre dientes, examinando con emoción la arena con una lupa.

-En el oro en polvo, dependiendo del área, en porcentajes ridículamente pequeños a veces hay mezclado…- revolviendo entre el oro, no tardó en encontrar el tesoro que tanto ansiaba. -¡Platino!-

Todos se sorprendieron de que fuera un grano tan pequeño, pero Senku ya estaba bastante agradecido con eso, aunque le hubiera gustado al menos lo suficiente para cubrir la yema del dedo, y cuando expresó ese pensamiento en voz alta Suika de inmediato quiso correr a buscar más, pero Senku le dijo que era inutil.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Te debes preguntar qué tan raro es el platino.- sonrió divertido mientras seguía examinando el polvo con su lupa. —Por cada tonelada de corteza terrestre hay solo un 0,001% gramos de valor. Estoy inmensamente agradecido solo con ese simple grano.- después de decir eso, rió al encontrar otro par de granos. —Matándote a ti mismo de esfuerzo paseándote por el río, tomaría algunas décadas…- calló cuando encontró más granos de platinos… y más granos… y todavía más granos… tantos que casi podrían cubrir la palma de su mano…

-¿Poco a poco...?...- Suika abrió mucho la boca. -¿Poco a poco ir encontrando trocitos?...-

-Para reunir tanta cantidad…- Gen abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Cuántas décadas habrá...?...-

Senku sintió su boca caer levemente mientras miraba fijamente al platino.

Sabía, por lo que Ruri le contó, que Byakuya fue el último de los astronautas en morir.

Así que… ¿cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado reuniendo esto él solo? ¿Cuántos años? ¿Hasta que edad?

Ese maldito viejo terco y testarudo…

Conociéndolo, él no habría dejado que nada le detuviera. Ni las súplicas de los otros hijos que tuvo, ni la lluvia ni el frío… ni el cansancio ni la edad…

Conociendo a su padre, sí él creía que eso podría ayudarlo y contribuir a salvar a la humanidad, Byakuya habría dado todo de sí para reunir esos materiales. Hasta el último momento… a pesar de todo…

Y… Senku no pudo evitar preguntarse sí, en ese mismo río, Byakuya habría dado hasta su último aliento en esta ayuda para él y para la humanidad.

Hace tantos miles de años…

Pudo sentir un nudo apretarle la garganta por un momento, aunque solo fuera una posibilidad… solo imaginar a su padre en esa situación era…

-Senku-chan.- la voz de Gen lo hizo obligarse a contenerse y volver a la realidad, a su presente, a ese mundo de piedra en el que ya desde hace milenios no quedaba nada de Ishigami Byakuya... —Tú contaste los segundos, todo aquel tiempo mientras tu padre seguía reuniendo estos materiales… durante varias décadas.- sonrió suavemente. —Ustedes realmente son iguales.-

Dándose una bofetada mental para apartar los pensamientos pesimistas, Senku sonrió.

Esto de salvar a la humanidad era un trabajo en equipo, tanto de Senku y Kohaku como de Gen, Suika y Soyuz y todos sus amigos petrificados esperando a ser salvados, y sobre todo también era trabajo en equipo con Byakuya. Todo era gracias a él, salvarían a la humanidad juntos como equipo, como padre e hijo…

-Bueno, no es como si estuviéramos conectados por la sangre…- rió entre dientes, aunque… seguía siendo su padre.

-¿Qué significa que no están conectados por la sangre? ¿No era tu padre como tú eres padre de Tsukiku-chan?- Suika pareció confundida.

Senku miró al techo de la cueva por un momento.

-Todo lo que Byakuya me dijo fue… que yo era el hijo de un buen amigo. No me importó no conocer los detalles y no tenía ningún interés en saberlo.- desde que tenía memoria, siempre tuvo a Byakuya y él siempre fue suficiente. Siempre se consideraron padre e hijo y a Senku nunca le importó nada más que eso. —Ese tipo de cosas no importa.- volvió la vista al frente, con ojos brillantes al recordar esos buenos momentos de su pasado.

No le importaba que Byakuya no fuera su padre de sangre, ellos siempre tuvieron un lazo que iba más allá de eso. Él fue quien lo crió, él era su padre y punto.

Byakuya era su ejemplo a seguir… quería darle aunque sea un poco de todo lo que él le dio a su hija.

Quería criarla… y que algún día ella se sintiera orgullosa de los recuerdos que forjaran juntos. Y para eso, agradecía mucho toda la ayuda que su padre le dejó.

-Sí… no tiene ninguna importancia.- Gen, Suika y Soyuz lo miraron comprensivamente. -Después de todo, están conectados. No importa cómo lo mires.- Gen sonrió mientras lo veía tomar el platino y apretarlo en su puño por un momento. —La dedicación de Byakuya y como nunca se rindió… es algo que definitivamente has heredado de él.-

Senku sonrió ferozmente mientras vertía los granos de platino en un tubo de ensayo.

Ya fue suficiente de este circo emocional. ¡Era hora de la ciencia!

-Sí… Y eso es algo de lo que estoy realmente agradecido. ¡Orgullosamente haré uso de las décadas de esfuerzo que invertiste, Byakuya!- llevó el tubo de ensayo con el platino a su boca y tomó varios tubos de ensayo con diversos materiales para ponerse a trabajar lo más rápido posible. -¡Pongámonos manos a la obra! ¡Ahora van a presenciar el nacimiento de la máquina generadora de fórmula de despetrificacion infinita!-

Lo había decidido. Haría una sola arma y ya, pero solo la usaría sí era realmente necesario… La prioridad era salvar a la humanidad.

Confiaría en Ruri y en sus amigos que se quedaron en Japón. Ellos habían prometido cuidar de su hija y él se las había confiado. Ahora solo le quedaba tener fe, igual que Kohaku e igual que Byakuya… tendría fe en que todo saldría bien.

Ahora se concentraría en la máquina para hacer ácido nítrico infinito. Así podría estar un paso más cerca de calmar sus dudas recuperando el barco… y para ello debía robar el arma petrificadora con un dron.

Eso significaría que, por supuesto, ¡necesitarían a Kaseki!

Había mucho trabajo que hacer, y ahora no era el momento para pensar en sus sentimientos… ya luego tendría espacio para eso. Algún día…

.

Varias horas después de que enviara el platino a Senku con Suika, Kohaku y sus amigos fueron sorprendidos cuando Ibara llamó a todas las mujeres del harem, y se sorprendieron todavía más al ver la estatua de Ryusui atada a un árbol.

Solo verlo hizo enfadar a Kohaku, pero solo apretó los puños y miró furiosamente a Ibara.

-¡Escúchenme todas! Tengo muy malas noticias para ustedes. Alguna de todas las presentes aquí… podría ser una intrusa.- Kohaku se estremeció. —Y eso significa que ahora tenemos que hacer salir a esa persona. Si no son amigas de la estatua de este hombre…- señaló a Ryusui. —Entonces no deberían tener ningún problema en destruir su estatua ¿verdad?-

Una por una, las chicas se formaron para hacer pedazos la estatua de Ryusui, y Amaryllis tuvo que abrazarse a Kohaku para mantenerla tranquila en su lugar en lo que Ginro le recordaba que incluso romper la estatua no significaba matar a Ryusui, podrían reconstruirlo y salvarlo con el líquido de despetrificacion.

Aunque sabía eso, todavía la molestaba tener que ver algo así…

Justo en ese momento, un ave de papel pasó por encima de su cabeza.

Disimuladamente la tomó en sus manos, fingiendo acariciar el ave cuando un guardia la miró sospechosamente.

Con mucha cautela, leyó lo que traía escrito y abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir el plan de Senku. Brillante y retorcido, típico de su esposo.

Cuando llegó su turno de romper la estatua, de inmediato le estrelló un rodillazo en la cabeza, seguido de una lluvia de puñetazos repartidos en lugares estratégicos, siempre siendo muy cuidadosa en romper a su amigo limpiamente en piezas grandes, tal como su marido deseaba para así revivirlo con el líquido de despetrificación que obtuvieron. ¡La arena sí resulto ser el tesoro que buscaban, después de todo!

Amaryllis se disculpó por el desastre y juntó todas las piezas, afortunadamente, así pudieron enviar todas las piezas poco a poco utilizando los coche-ratas.

Kohaku sonrió mientras lo empacaba en los compartimientos, imaginando que ese capitán arrogante probablemente estaría feliz por estar a punto de ser el primer humano en ser revivido dos veces.

Luego de eso pudo ver a Ibara marcharse probablemente en dirección al barco y también recibió una carta de Senku diciéndoles que luego de revivir a Ryusui harían todo lo posible por rescatar las piezas de Kaseki y los demás que estaban en el fondo del mar para así ejecutar su plan de robar el arma petrificadora.

**_Lo siento mucho, tendrás que resistir allí un poco más. Esta misión todavía no termina._**

Ella simplemente sonrió, confiando plenamente en que él lograría todo lo que se propusiera con la ciencia de su lado.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, más lecciones de modales y luego pudieron cenar e irse a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Una vez Amaryllis y Ginro se durmieron, ella sacó el relicario de su cuello y lo abrió, observando allí el rostro sonriente de su hermosa hija.

Como la extrañaba…

Quería más que cualquier cosa el volver a tenerla entre sus brazos…

La verdad es que no estaba diez billones por ciento segura de que estaba bien… Sentía que estaba a salvo pero… en su corazón de madre, también sentía que algo no estaba bien. Cada vez que pensaba en su hija, sentía que ella la necesitaba desesperadamente y la sensación la llenaba de temor y ansias de correr a buscarla.

Tal vez podría ignorar mejor ese mal presentimiento si hubiera al menos podido confirmar que ella ahora estaba a salvo con su tía, pero el hecho de que realmente no podía asegurarlo la hacía sentir mucho peor.

Extrañaba tanto… tanto, tanto a su bebé.

Llevó una mano a su pecho al sentir una vez más esa intensa sensación de que su hijita la necesitaba. Lo sentía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto… solo esperar que ella estuviera segura con Ruri.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras miraba la foto del relicario.

_Espera un poco más, bebé. Mamá volverá pronto._

.

Tsukiku no dejaba de llorar.

Estos últimos días habían sido difíciles sin sus padres aquí, pero Ruri había logrado calmarla gracias a la ayuda de Jasper.

Sin embargo, esa noche en particular, la pequeña simplemente parecía incapaz de dejar de llorar. No había rechazado el biberón y se durmió tranquila, pero después de cierta hora se despertó chillando desconsoladamente y no se había calmado desde entonces.

Ruri y sus guardias estaban comenzando a desesperarse, tanto que llamaron a Minami y Mirai para que los ayudaran a pesar de que era casi medianoche y la niña estaba bastante soñolienta.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsukihime-chan?- Minami la estaba cargando ahora, meciéndola suavemente en su intento de calmarla.

-Creo que extraña a sus padres…- murmuró Mirai tristemente.

-Obviamente extraña a sus padres.- Turquoise se veía muy estresada. -¿Pero qué se supone que podemos hacer al respecto? No contestan por más que llamemos.-

-¿No han probado poniendo la canción de Lillian? Kohaku-chan decía que eso la calma.-

-Lo intentamos. No funcionó.- Ruri negó con la cabeza. —En realidad se calmó por un momento, pero luego volvió a llorar y peor…- suspiró con pena.

-Intentaré calmarla de nuevo.- sin saber qué más hacer, Jasper se acercó a Minami para que le diera a la bebita.

Ruri miró con tristeza el rostro arrugado de su sobrinita, que no dejaba de gimotear y llorar, mirando de un lado a otro, seguramente buscando a sus padres.

Desearía saber cómo actuar ahora mismo…

Senku y Kohaku habían confiado en ella para cuidar de su Tsukiku y no podía fallarles.

Ni siquiera había pasado una semana y ya parecía una misión imposible el cuidar de la bebita. Ella simplemente extrañaba demasiado a sus padres, sentía su falta, y Ruri y los demás no sabían qué hacer para resolverlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- de repente la pregunta de Mirai hizo a todos voltear hacia ella, que estaba junto a la cuna, sosteniendo el dije del relicario que estaba colgado de uno de las columnas de este.

-Oh, ese es el relicario que Ryusui y Gen hicieron para Tsukihime-chan.- Minami sonrió con nostalgia.

Mirai abrió el relicario con curiosidad y de pronto, el llanto cesó.

Esta vez todas las miradas cayeron en Tsukiku, que estaba mirando en dirección a la pre-adolescente, con sus ojos fijos en el relicario.

La bebita extendió un bracito hacia el collar, gimoteando algo inentendible.

-Mamá… papá…- dijo de pronto entre tantos gimoteos, haciendo que todos los mayores sintieran su corazón apretujarse con pena.

Sin decir nada, Mirai se acercó a la bebita a paso lento, acercando más el relicario a sus ojos.

Tsukiku extendió un brazo hacia las fotos, sin tocarlas, pareciendo un poco confundida mientras balbuceaba sin parar.

-¡Oh, parece que las fotos la calman!- Minami se esperanzó de haber encontrado una solución. -¡Debe haber más por aquí!- corrió fuera de la habitación de la niña, volviendo al poco tiempo con el álbum de fotografías que había hecho para Senku y Kohaku y Tsukiku.

Abrió el álbum y pasó varias páginas hasta encontrar unas fotos decentes de los padres de la pequeña. De inmediato dio vuelta el álbum y le enseñó las fotos.

Tsukiku estiró sus manitas hacia las fotos, gimoteando sin parar.

Todavía no había vuelto a sonreír pero al menos ya no estaba llorando. Eso era bueno ¿cierto?

Al ver el gran interés de la niñita en las fotos, Minami le acercó el álbum y Tsukiku llegó a rozar con sus deditos la foto donde su madre y su padre estaban durmiendo juntos con ella en medio. Sin embargo, al tocar el rostro de sus padres en la foto, ella volvió a hacer pucheros y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a sollozar una vez más, esta vez no a gritos, pero con una desilusión tan palpable que Ruri sintió su corazón hacerse trizas por completo.

-Oh, pequeña…- se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho y acariciando su espalda mientras seguía llorando. —Lo siento mucho… Ellos no están aquí.- sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La apartó un poco y la miró directo a los ojos. —Pero volverán. Papá y mamá volverán por ti.-

Extrañamente, su sobrinita dejó de sollozar al devolverle la mirada y escucharla.

-¿Papá… mamá?- las lágrimitas seguían deslizándose por su carita, pero pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Sí, cariño. Mamá y papá volverán.- le sonrió con dulzura mientras seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Con sus ojitos fijos en los ojos de su tía, ojos tan azules como los suyos propios y los de su madre, Tsukiku le estiró los brazos y Ruri sonrió felizmente mientras volvía a abrazarla, casi muriendo de ternura al sentir sus bracitos envolverse alrededor de su cuello. Le palmeó la espalda mientras tarareaba la canción de Lillian, meciéndola suavemente.

Todos los presentes sonrieron y empezaron a retirarse lentamente de la habitación, dejando solas a tía y sobrina.

Luego de un tiempo, finalmente Tsukiku se quedó dormida y Ruri suspiró aliviada.

Desearía poder hablar con su hermana y su cuñado ahora mismo… aunque sea decirles unas pocas palabras para que pudieran tener tranquilidad…

_Kohaku, Senku-san… esperó que estén bien, sanos y salvos y trabajando duro por el bien de la humanidad. Yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de su bebé mientras no estén aquí._

_Por favor, no se preocupen._

Donde sea que estuvieran, Ruri les deseaba lo mejor. Y que algún día pudieran regresar a salvo a casa.

.

Al día siguiente, Kohaku despertó un poco más tranquila.

Seguía extrañando muchísimo a su linda bebita, pero por alguna razón su pecho se sintió más ligero al pensar en ella esa mañana.

Recibieron su última clase de modales ese día, cosa que la habría alegrado de no ser porque eso significaba que seguramente pronto empezarían a llamar mujeres para convertirse en la diversión del Cabeza de la isla.

-Recuerden comportarse cuando sean llamadas por el Cabeza. Todas pasarán una noche con él ¡y será mejor que no le causen problemas o ya saben lo que les pasará! Después de que entretengan al Cabeza, los otros guardias podrán hacer uso de ustedes a su antojo mientras tengan el permiso del ministro Ibara. ¡Ni se les ocurra quejarse o ya saben lo que les espera!-

Kohaku apretó los puños, mirando de reojo a todas las chicas que la rodeaban, algunas parecían a punto de llorar.

Esperaba que pudieran hacer algo por ellas antes de tener que irse de regreso a Japón.

-Esta fue su última lección, a partir de mañana o quizás hoy mismo el Cabeza llamará a alguna de ustedes para entretenerlo. ¡Más les vale comportarse! Muy bien ahora, ¡retírense!-

Kohaku, Amaryllis y Ginro se marcharon de inmediato, murmurando entre ellos.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo tendremos que estar aquí? Odio este lugar ¡no quiero seguir aquí!- se quejó Ginro con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Deja de quejarte, llamarás la atención.- Kohaku lo miró ceñuda. —Estaremos aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta, debemos esperar las órdenes de Senku.-

-¿Tú no puedes dar la orden también? Como una orden de retirada y eso… Eres la esposa del jefe de nuestra aldea así que serías como la jefa ¿no?...-

-Ni sueñes que te daré una excusa para que huyas, Ginro.- sonrió con los dientes apretados.

Él siguió quejándose todo el camino hasta sus habitaciones.

Kohaku estuvo atenta por horas a los alrededores, vigilando por sí Suika se acercaba o enviaban más aves de papel o coche-ratas, lista para saltar en la primera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, lo que llegó fue la maldita anciana irritante, mirándolas con esa repugnante mirada que dejaba en claro que para ella no eran más que objetos que serían utilizados al antojo de seres todavía más repugnantes.

-Felicidades, una de ustedes ha sido seleccionada para entretener al Cabeza hoy.- los tres se estremecieron de inmediato.

-¿Q-quién?- preguntó temerosa Amaryllis.

-La chica rubia.- señaló hacia Ginro.

-¡¿YO?!- él de inmediato quiso escapar de la ventana pero Kohaku, que estaba detrás de él, de inmediato lo sostuvo de los brazos. Ese maldito idiota no se escaparía.

-No, tú no.- los tres se congelaron en su sitio. —La otra chica rubia. Te llamabas Kohaku ¿no es cierto? Felicidades, tendrás el honor de complacer al Cabeza esta noche. Apenas se ponga el sol deberás acudir a él. Y no llegues tarde.- sin más que decir se marchó.

Kohaku se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de sonreír, extrañando a sus amigos.

-¡JA! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!- sonrió ferozmente. —Sí tomó a su preciado Cabeza como rehén, no podrán petrificarme y podremos escapar de aquí de una vez. Tal vez hasta estén dispuestos a darnos el arma petrificadora y el barco a cambio de su vida.- rió por lo bajo, ya comenzando a planear su victoria.

Ginro y Amaryllis la observaron con gotitas bajando por sus frentes.

-Eh… Kohaku-chan… creo que tanto pasar tiempo con Senku te ha contagiado lo aterradora…- Ginro estaba temblando un poco.

-Cállate, al menos no tienes que ir tú. Eso es bueno, yo terminaré esta misión de una vez por todas.- probablemente debería decirle a Senku su plan… pero sin Suika a la vista sería inutil enviar un ave de papel que nadie recibiría. —Sabré qué hacer cuando llegué el momento.-

-Ten mucho cuidado, Kohaku-chan.- Amaryllis la miró preocupada. —Podrían petrificarte o…-

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí.- sonrió confiada. —Sabré manejarme, solo tengo que pretender que voy a acostarme con el tipo y luego ¡pondré un cuchillo en su garganta y él será la clave de nuestra victoría!-

Una vez más, Ginro y Amaryllis la miraron con más gotitas en sus frentes.

-¿Sí que eres directa, eh?- suspiraron profundamente.

Una vez cayó la noche, Kohaku ajustó el cuchillo oculto atado a su muslo, colgó la piña/bomba apestosa que Senku le había dado de su muslo, ocultándola lo mejor que podía con los pliegues de su vestido y se dispuso a marcharse a ver por fin al tal Cabeza.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos?- Amaryllis estaba muy preocupada.

-¡Ja, no tienen que preocuparse!- sonrió ladinamente. —Tengan fe, esta misión se acabará esta misma noche. Pronto tendré toda la situación bajo control.- aseguró muy segura.

-Espero que sí, Kohaku-chan… Espero que sí…-

Tomó aire y subió todo el camino hasta los aposentos del cabeza, pero faltando todavía una buena parte, de pronto se encontró con una cara familiar y muy molesta.

-Mozu.- frunció el ceño. -¿Qué quieres?-

Él sonrió, bajando de la rama del árbol en la que había estado y sonriéndole de una forma que le daba nauseas.

-Me entristeció mucho que hayas sido seleccionada para entretener al Cabeza, dulce Kohaku-chan…- se acercó a ella a paso lento, mirándola de arriba a abajo. —Debes estar maldiciendo tu suerte… teniendo que complacer a un hombre viejo cuando podrías estar con alguien como yo…- llevó una mano a su mejilla, intentando acariciarla.

Más que asqueada, ella rápidamente retrocedió.

-Lo repetiré… ¿Qué demonios quieres?- frunció el ceño profundamente.

-Qué impaciente… Me preguntó sí lo serás también en… otros ámbitos.- rió por lo bajo, solo logrando asquearla más. —Sabes… sí realmente no quieres tener que estar con ese vejestorio hoy, yo puedo salvarte…- se acercó mucho a ella, casi rozando su nariz con la suya. —Solo tienes que acceder a dar un pequeño paseo conmigo y… tal vez algo más…-

-No, gracias.- contestó rápidamente, retrocediendo un paso pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, demostrándole que ella no se acobardaría ante él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso quieres complacer a ese viejo? Te aseguró que sí me das la oportunidad lograré que te enamores de mí.- sonrió "seductoramente", haciéndola rodar los ojos.

En ese milisegundo que apartó la mirada para poner los ojos en blanco, Mozu de repente se acercó muchísimo más a ella y, a una gran velocidad, le quitó el relicario del cuello.

Kohaku jadeó horrorizada mientras él observaba con curiosidad el collar.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- apretó los puños, resistiendo el impulso de sacar su cuchillo allí mismo.

-Qué collar tan interesante…- lo toqueteó con sus asquerosas manos hasta que, de alguna forma, logró abrirlo. —Oh…- abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Dibujos?- alzó las cejas. —Eh…- frunció el ceño al ver las fotografías. —Una bebé… ¿Es tu hija? Y entonces supongo que este sería tu esposo.- arrugó profundamente las cejas. —Que espanto… se nota que es un debilucho. ¿Este es el tipo de hombre al que quieres complacer?- sonrió burlonamente. —Ven conmigo ahora y yo te mostraré lo que es el verdadero placer…- arrojó el relicario a los árboles.

Crujiendo los dientes, Kohaku se lanzó a atrapar el collar, logrando tomarlo de la cadena y aterrizar en una rama cercana que uso como soporte para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y volver hacia el puente, aterrizando sobre una rodilla antes de apretar el relicario contra su pecho.

-Te diré algo, Mozu… Mi esposo es un hombre al que tú nunca podrías igualarte.- se puso en pie lentamente. —Alguien como tú, que nunca se ha esforzado por nada, que ha obtenido victorias sin pena alguna y que sigue órdenes como un perro para garantizar su comodidad no puede compararse a mi marido.- se colocó el relicario otra vez en su cuello, sonriendo llena de seguridad. —Tú nunca tendrás la fuerza de su corazón ni su perseverancia para cumplir algo en lo que realmente cree… paso a paso… no importa cuánto le cueste…- sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia al pensar en el hombre que amaba. El único hombre para ella. —No me interesa un hombre tan patético y débil como tú, un hombre que no piensa por sí mismo y no es capaz de salir de la sombra de alguien más.- ahora ella le sonrió burlonamente. —Lo siento mucho, Mozu, pero prefiero a mi esposo debilucho.- diez billones de veces más.

Bruscamente, él apoyó el filo de su lanza contra su cuello, tan afilada que le extrajo una minúscula gota de sangre.

La miraba como si pudiera matarla allí mismo. Pero Kohaku le sostuvo la mirada.

-Te diré algo, Kohaku-chan… aunque tengas una cara tan linda, eres totalmente horrible.-

Ella sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Y qué? ¿Vas a matarme?- lo miró con burla. -¿Vas a hacer que tu jefe se enfade contigo?-

Gruñendo, él presionó más la lanza contra su cuello, haciendo la herida levemente más profunda, extrayendo otras diminutas, pequeñas gotas de sangre, antes de apartarse.

-Muy bien, entonces. Ve allá… a ver cuánto tiempo duras con vida… Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que probablemente tú eres ese infiltrado que menciono Ibara… ¿o no, Kohaku-chan?-

Ella frunció el ceño duramente.

Quería enfrentarse a este bastardo, pero lastimosamente era consciente de lo escasas que eran sus posibilidades de ganar. Además él ya dijo que la dejaría ir, así que lo mejor era continuar con su camino.

Solo esperaba que, en cuanto tomara al Cabeza de rehén, Mozu no fuera tan estúpido como para atacarla de todos modos y arruinar todo.

Una vez llegó a los aposentos del Cabeza, se sorprendió al ver una gran silueta detrás de una cortina. El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, pero… había algo raro allí…

Carraspeó, apartando la mirada por un segundo.

¿Qué diablos había dicho la maldita anciana cuando les estaba diciendo cómo debían comportarse al ser llamadas por el Cabeza?

Debería haber prestado más atención…

Bueno, pensando como Senku, lo más lógico era presentarse primero, obviamente.

-Mi nombre es Kohaku. Vine a…- eh, probablemente no sería buena idea decir que vino a raptarlo todavía. —Vine a… complacerlo…- hizo una mueca de asco con solo decir eso.

-Hmm. Entra.- habló el Cabeza. Aunque…

Kohaku entrecerró los ojos.

La manera en la que ese tipo no se movía en lo absoluto era… un poco siniestra. Había algo muy extraño pasando allí…

Se quedó observando la cortina fijamente hasta que por el rabillo del ojo notó a Ibara detrás del Cabeza, inclinado ante él.

-¿Me llamaste, Cabeza?- Ibara bajó mucho la cabeza y se oyeron unos murmullos extraños que hicieron que Kohaku entrecerrara los ojos sospechosamente. —Sí, sí. Entiendo… procederé como de costumbre.- se puso de pie, sonriendo de una forma asquerosa. —Muy bien, Kohaku-chan… comprenderás que no es seguro dejar a una desconocida como tú cerca del Cabeza de la isla ¿verdad? Debemos asegurarnos de que realmente seas adecuada para él así que antes de que lo veas… Primero deberás complacer a este viejo~.- su sonrisa se volvió todavía más repugnante, de alguna forma.

Kohaku retrocedió un paso, completamente asqueada de los pies a la cabeza, pero también nerviosa por cómo afectaría esto a su plan de raptar al Cabeza.

-Esto no es lo que me dijeron.- intento discutir. —Dijeron que el Cabeza sería el primero en pasar una noche conmigo…- dijo intentando combatir su asco.

-El Cabeza necesita asegurarse de que seas realmente digna de él.- sonrió de esa forma tan repulsiva. —Y este viejo estará muy feliz de comprobarlo en su nombre…- rió de forma repulsiva. —Sabes… ha pasado tiempo… desde que tuve a una joven madre como tú bajo mis manos.-

Kohaku se congeló.

-¿Qué?-

-Soy un hombre viejo muy experimentado, dulce Kohaku-chan… puedo darme cuenta de cuando una mujer está amamantando…- miró de forma asquerosamente lujuriosa a sus pechos. -¿Estarán llenos ahora? Muero por averiguarlo.- pasó su asquerosa lengua por su boca.

Conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar, Kohaku sacó la piña de debajo de su vestido y la arrojó al suelo cerca de Ibara, que la miró con curiosidad antes de comenzar a sentir los efectos de aturdimiento que Senku mencionó.

¡Esta era su oportunidad!

¡Tomaría al Cabeza como rehén y la victoria sería suya!

Miró con cautela hacia la cortina.

Aunque Ibara había dicho en voz alta que se sentía mareado, el Cabeza no se movió ni un milímetro. Seguía quieto en la exacta misma posición en la que se quedó cuando llegó…

No entendía… ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Rápidamente sacó su cuchillo como medida de seguridad y abrió la cortina, ampliando mucho los ojos al ver el contenido detrás de esta. Era…

El Cabeza era una estatua de piedra. ¡Estaba petrificado!

Y… se parecía muchísimo a Soyuz… Tanto como Tsukiku se parecía a Senku.

Él… ¿acaso sería el padre de Soyuz? Pero… ¿por qué estaba convertido en piedra?

Frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a Ibara que seguía postrado en el suelo.

Esto cambiaba todos los planes… No podía tomar como rehén a una estatua.

Pero… tal vez podría usar esta información para ganar ventaja sobre el reino de la petrificación. Era obvio que la gran mayoría de ellos creía que el Cabeza daba las órdenes… Pero aparentemente era todo un engaño de Ibara. Ese maldito viejo repugnante.

Sí, definitivamente tenían que usar esta información a su favor.

Lo mejor ahora sería inmovilizar a Ibara y usarlo a él como rehén. Aunque eso no les daría la victoria, al menos debería servirles para poder salir de allí.

Volteó a ver a Ibara, solo para sorprenderse al no encontrarlo en el lugar donde lo había visto por última vez.

¿Dónde… estaba?

Justo en ese momento, Kohaku se dio cuenta de dónde estaba Ibara… cuando unas pequeñas cuchillas le atravesaron la garganta desde atrás, perforando su nuca, el espacio en medio de sus omóplatos y justo por encima de su cintura, cuatro de sus dedos revestidos con garras atravesando su carne y huesos y un par de órganos importantes.

Quiso gritar por el dolor, pero todo lo que salió fueron borbotones de sangre de su boca que se derramaron por su barbilla hasta manchar su cuello y su vestido… también llenando de sangre el relicario.

-Hubieron unas cuantas en el pasado… chicas que vieron la estatua… Qué pena… no es que a este anciano le guste matar. Que desperdicio, Kohaku-chan… Verdaderamente… qué lastima.-

Todavía con sus garras incrustadas en su garganta, Ibara se encaminó a la puerta y, como si Kohaku no fuera nada más que basura, la arrojó fuera del palacio para dejarla caer los metros y metros que los separaban del suelo.

Ella sintió su cuerpo estrellarse con varios árboles antes de que finalmente llegara a impactar con fuerza contra el suelo, golpeando dolorosamente su cabeza y magullando todo su cuerpo en general. Pero apenas lo sintió.

Estaba más ocupada sufriendo con el conocimiento del hecho de que no iba a salvarse.

No tenía fuerza para levantarse… Ginro y Amaryllis no estaban cerca… y estaba sangrando mucho como para sobrevivir más que unos pocos minutos más.

Iba a morir…

Realmente iba a morir allí…

Jamás iba a regresar con su hija.

Su pequeña bebé… su dulce hijita… su Tsukiku…

No volvería a verla nunca.

Le había prometido volver… y le falló. No pudo ser suficiente.

_Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno._

_Lo siento… Perdóname, bebé._

_Mamá no podrá volver contigo…_

_Senku… por favor cuídala… Vuelve con ella y cuídala… Nunca permitas que nada le falte._

_Y por favor… dile que la amo._

Lentamente, cerró los ojos.

_Tsukiku…_

**Continuara... **

Hola...

Emm... espero que este capítulo les haya gustado nwnU

Quería darles muchas gracias por sus reviews! Es mi segundo fic en llegar a 400 reviews! Estoy muy feliz por eso :'D

Y emm... espero actualizar pronto x'D

Los amo, no lo olviden por fis~

Comenten! *w*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**EDIT: No sé qué pasó pero este capítulo y el 24 de alguna forma fueron eliminados sin mi conocimiento. No sé si fue error de FanFiction o me hackearon pero por las dudas ya cambie mi contraseña y les pido que por favor me avisen si ven otra cosa inusual como algun fic eliminado o con menos capítulos para poder corregirlo! **

**Disculpen las molestias, espero que esto no vuelva a pasar. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Baby Stone**.

Capítulo veintiséis: Ira en el mundo de piedra.

Después de que Kohaku dijera que planeaba tomar al Cabeza como rehén, Amaryllis decidió estar atenta a los aposentos del Cabeza, esperando por el alboroto que seguro se armaría muy pronto sí todo salía bien.

Cuando la noche se mantuvo silenciosa, Amaryllis supo que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Siguió mirando atentamente, con la respiración atorada en su garganta, ignorando los lloriqueos de Ginro respecto a que el plan loco de Kohaku haría que los maten a todos.

Estuvo muy atenta a la vivienda del Cabeza, tanto que pudo ver fácilmente a Kohaku de repente ser arrojada desde lo alto, chocando contra varias ramas, cubierta de sangre.

Jadeó horrorizada y salió corriendo de inmediato, gritándole a Ginro que la siguiera.

Un guardia se dio cuenta y les gritó que se detuvieran, pero Amaryllis hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó al pie del inmenso árbol, buscando entre la tenue luz de las antorchas hasta que vio el cuerpo de Kohaku

De inmediato sintió sus ojos aguarse. Ella estaba muy herida… no podría salvarse.

Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mano, sollozando suavemente. Kohaku seguía respirando, pero también seguía sangrando. Iba a morir en cualquier momento.

-Lo siento, Kohaku-chan.- ella fue quien la arrastró a esto. Todo esto era a causa de su plan.

Ginro, que se había quedado paralizado por un segundo, con los ojos llenos de terror, rápidamente se arrodilló al otro lado de Kohaku y sacudió su hombro bruscamente.

-¿Qué haces, Kohaku? ¡No puedes morir!- volvió a sacudirla. -¡Despierta!-

-¡Ginro, déjala!- Amaryllis lo regañó de inmediato. —Va a morir de todas formas… déjala irse en paz…- lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

-¡No, no puede!- negó con la cabeza. -¡Senku va a despellejarme!-

-Creo que vamos a ser atrapados de todas formas…- murmuró ella amargamente, viendo como los guardias se estaban organizando arriba para ir a buscar a las dos que huyeron.

-¡No es solo por eso!- se jaló de los cabellos desesperadamente. -¡No puedes dejar sola a Tsukiku-chan, Kohaku! ¡Todos prometieron que iban a volver, y tú eres la que más debe regresar!- siguió sacudiéndola y Kohaku tosió más sangre.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Ginro!- Amaryllis sollozó todavía más fuerte.

-No…- los ojos del chico disfrazado también se aguaron. —No puedes morir…- se llevó los puños al rostro, golpeando su frente desesperadamente hasta que de repente vio algo que hizo que su mirada se ilumine. -¡Mira!- tomó el collar cubierto de sangre de su cuello, abriéndolo y enseñándole las "fotos" que había en él. -¡Mira, Kohaku, es tu hija!- colocó el collar frente a sus ojos. -¡Vamos, mírala! Tienes que verla…- volvió a desesperarse, sudando profundamente.

De pronto, una chispa de brillo volvió a los ojos azules de Kohaku.

-Tsukiku…- levantó una mano débilmente hasta rozar el collar con la punta de los dedos.

Ginro y Amaryllis sonrieron enormemente.

-¡Está viva!- Ginro alzó los puños al cielo. -¡Excelente, ahora Senku me dejará vivir!-

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Amaryllis volvió a mirar hacia arriba. —Los guardias ya vienen hacia aquí…-

-¡Tenemos que llevarla con Senku, seguramente él pueda salvarla! ¡Senku puede hacerlo todo con la ciencia!- Ginro estaba mucho más entusiasta ahora.

-No… es imposible.- la débil voz de Kohaku hizo que ambos la miraran con confusión y pánico. A pesar de estar medio muerta, ella estaba luchando por ponerse en pie. —Solo hay… una forma… una única forma de salvarme.- llevo una mano a su garganta, intentando contener el sangrado de esa zona lo más que podía. —Escuchen… solo tengo una oportunidad de salvarme…- por cada palabra que decía, pequeñas gotas de sangre se deslizaban desde su boca hasta su barbilla. —Yo me encargaré de eso… ustedes deben ir con Senku ahora, necesitamos transmitir la información…- tosió más sangre mientras se enderezaba sobre sus dos pies, tambaleante y encorvada, totalmente destrozada y débil. —El Cabeza de la isla es una estatua de piedra e Ibara está manipulando a todos para que piensen que sigue vivo, Ibara fue quien me atacó para que eso no se supiera. También, el Cabeza es muy similar en apariencia a Soyuz… es muy posible que sea su padre o alguna clase de familiar cercano…- caminó arrastrando los pies hasta apoyarse contra el tronco del árbol. —Es todo lo que pude averiguar… tienen que irse ahora. Yo distraeré a los guardias…-

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes hacer algo así en tu estado?!- Ginro había entrado en pánico otra vez y Amaryllis estaba tan impresionada como asustada por su amiga ahora mismo.

-Vayan… ahora.-

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!-

Sin decir nada más, se lanzó a sujetarse de la rama de un árbol como si no estuviera muriéndose ahora mismo.

El relicario se mantuvo en las manos de Ginro.

.

Kohaku se estaba muriendo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida...

Sí se hubiera quedado tendida en el suelo, probablemente habría tenido un par de minutos más de vida, podría haber mirado al cielo y pensar en los mejores momentos de su vida junto a sus amigos, su familia, su Senku y su Tsukiku… pero no podía. No podía morir así.

Ella había hecho una promesa. Le prometió a su hija que iba a regresar. Y daría hasta su último aliento por cumplir aquello.

_Solo sesenta segundos… Solo debo resistir sesenta segundos más…_

En vez de resignarse a morir y pasar en paz sus últimos minutos, forzaría su cuerpo al máximo para una última oportunidad de sobrevivir, una última oportunidad de volver con su hija. Solo necesitaba usar todas sus fuerzas restantes en una última estrategia desesperada. Y lo lograría, diez billones por ciento seguro.

_Cincuenta segundos…_

Mientras la sangre seguía drenándose de su cuerpo y la respiración le fallaba, escaló el árbol saltando de una rama a otra, trepándose, columpiándose e impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a dejar a su hija sin madre, a romperle la promesa que le hizo tantas veces de regresar, a dejarla a ella y a Senku solos cuando sabía lo mucho que la necesitaban.

_Treinta y cinco segundos…_

Llegó a la cima del palacio del Cabeza, al lugar donde todo el mundo la vería, tambaleándose y apenas capaz de seguir de pie. Su vista estaba nublada y no había un milímetro de su cuerpo que no estuviera ardiendo en dolor. Al llegar al techo, cubrió la herida de su garganta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando aire a pesar de que cada respiración la mataba por el simple y mero esfuerzo.

_Veinticinco segundos…_

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS...!...- se esforzó en gritar y el dolor la hizo desear la muerte por una milésima de segundo. -¡SU LÍDER, EL CABEZA DE LA ISLA ES...!...- eso sería suficiente. Eso los haría lanzar su arma ¿verdad?

_Quince segundos_…

Iban a lanzar su arma ¿verdad? ¿Se salvaría, cierto?

_Doce segundos_…

¿Dónde estaba el arma petrificadora?

_Diez segundos_…

Llegaría ¿no es cierto?

_Nueve segundos…_

Finalmente, pudo notar un objeto volar hacia ella, pero este la pasó de largo, elevándose mucho más alto de lo que ella había esperado…

_Siete segundos…_

Sus piernas finalmente la traicionaron y ya no pudo ser capaz de mantenerse en pie. El dolor era demasiado, la sangre nunca se detuvo, su respiración ahora era prácticamente inexistente. Cayó hacia atrás.

_Cinco segundos_…

Pudo apreciar el arma petrificadora… Definitivamente era ciencia, nada de una maldición o un demonio como cualquier aldeano o isleño podría haber pensado definitivamente era algo que Senku podría vencer. Él mismo lo dijo, y ella confiaba en él más que en nadie más.

_Tres segundos…_

Una luz verde se aproximó a ella, o al lugar donde solía estar de pie, más bien. Pero Kohaku ya estaba cayendo, ya no pudo resistir a seguir de pie, mientras la luz se acercaba, ella se alejaba.

_Dos segundos_…

Con lo último que le quedaba de vida, con un último impulso de todo lo que quedaba en su ser, estiró un brazo hacia la luz verde.

_Un segundo_...

Kohaku murió.

Su corazón dejó de latir, su respiración se detuvo, todo rastro de brillo en sus ojos desapareció.

Cayó fuera del árbol, con una mano todavía extendida hacia aquella luz verde…

Pero… la luz siguió creciendo, y llegó justo a tiempo para rozar la punta de dos de sus dedos.

Apenas la piel de la yema de sus dedos tocó la luz, estos se convirtieron en piedra y el efecto se extendió hacia todo su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en piedra mientras caía, llegando a transformarla por completo en una estatua antes de que hiciera contacto con el suelo y se rompiera en pedazos.

Ahora todo dependía de Senku.

.

Después de rescatar las piezas de Ryusui y armarlo para luego despetrificarlo, crearon unas bombonas de oxígeno y con ellas lograron rescatar la estatua de Taiju y Kaseki, y luego Taiju se encargó de rescatar las estatuas de los demás mientras Kaseki se concentraba en ayudarlo en la construcción del dron.

Despetrificaron a Yuzuriha, que rápidamente se encargó de hacer ropa y armar las estatuas restantes, a lo que Senku se apresuró en despetrificar a Chrome y Ukyo, cuya ayuda sería más que valiosa en la construcción del dron y su estrategia para atacar al enemigo.

Pocos minutos después de que Ukyo sea despetrificado, este escucho a dos personas acercarse a la Cueva Zafiro. Y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Ginro y Amaryllis llegar.

Senku pudo sentir su boca secarse al verlos solo a ellos dos. ¿Dónde estaba Kohaku?...

-¡Senku!- Ginro lo miró con pánico mientras nadaba hacia ellos, y cuando salió del agua Senku pudo notar mejor que traía el relicario de Kohaku atado en lo alto de su cabeza, cubierto de sangre seca. —Lo… l-lo siento mucho…- quitó el relicario de su cabeza y se lo tendió. —No… n-no q-quería que se empapara p-para no perder las fotos pero… olvidé quitar la sangre…-

Lentamente, Senku extendió ambas manos para tomar el relicario, mirándolo en shock por un segundo antes de abrirlo y así comprobar que las fotos estaban intactas, excepto por una pequeña gota de sangre que se había colado en la foto donde ella y él hacían gestos ridículos manchando así permanentemente esa foto que a Kohaku tanto le gustaba.

Siguió mirando el relicario en silencio, completamente inmovil mientras escuchaba la explicación de lo que sucedió de parte de Ginro y Amaryllis.

Kohaku fue llamada por el Cabeza de la isla, pero este resultó ser una estatua de piedra y era el primer ministro Ibara quien estaba manipulando a toda la isla. También fue Ibara quien intentó asesinar a Kohaku, apuñalándola en la garganta y en el pecho, y por muy poco lo logra. Según lo que Amaryllis y Ginro llegaron a ver, Kohaku llegó a convertirse en una estatua en el último segundo antes de caer al suelo desde una gran distancia y destrozarse.

-También, Kohaku-chan dijo que el Cabeza de la isla era muy parecido a Soyuz… dijo que podría ser su padre o un pariente…- murmuró Amaryllis todavía luchando por secar sus lágrimas. —Gracias a que todos los guardias estaban cerrando los ojos, Ginro y yo pudimos huir… gracias a Kohaku-chan.- bajó la cabeza, antes de levantarla levemente y mirar a Senku con pena. —Lo siento mucho por tu esposa… ella en verdad fue muy valiente…-

-Lo siento, Senku.- Ginro sollozó, llevándose un brazo a los ojos. —Ahora Tsukiku-chan se ha quedado sin mamá…-

Finalmente, Senku se movió, cerrando el relicario y apretándolo en un puño con tanta fuerza que sí este no fuera de oro probablemente se habría roto bajo la presión.

Tomó aire, muy consciente de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando ahora.

-Nadie se ha quedado sin mamá, idiota. No digas tonterías.- sonrió ferozmente, con los dientes lo suficientemente apretados como para realmente estarse ocasionando daño a sí mismo. —Kohaku es una leona diez billones por ciento astuta y eficaz, incluso con heridas tan graves, logró ser petrificada, así que podremos salvarla.- colocó una mano en la cabeza de Suika, que parecía bastante llorosa. —Tenemos la máquina de hacer fórmula de despetrificación infinita y a Yuzuriha.- miró a su amiga, que asintió fervientemente, también con lágrimas en los ojos. —Ahora no podemos perder más tiempo pensando en eso… Lo que más necesitamos es saber cuál es el poder militar del enemigo y su estado interno actual. ¡Usaremos la información que Kohaku nos ha dado para lograr la victoria de nuestro reino de la ciencia!- eso le devolvió a todos los ánimos y de inmediato comenzaron a organizarse para estudiar los datos que habían conseguido.

Una vez más, los cinco generales del reino de la ciencia se reunieron y después de un leve repaso de las palabras de Ginro y Amaryllis fue muy fácil para Senku llegar a una conclusión de vital importancia.

El enemigo solo contaba con una única arma petrificadora en su poder.

Así lo dijo y de inmediato Ryusui y Gen estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras que Ukyo dijo que no era del todo seguro y Chrome estaba sin entender nada. Yuzuriha, Taiju, Suika, Amaryllis y Ginro (que se estaba cambiando a su ropa normal para deshacerse del vestido) tampoco entendieron del todo, a lo que Ryusui procedió a explicarles que era necesario armar el puzzle de la información del enemigo con los pequeños detalles que tenían gracias al equipo de infiltración y el sacrificio de Kohaku.

Amaryllis les confirmó que Ibara era increíblemente cauteloso y precavido, y ellos rápidamente les explicaron a Chrome y los demás que si hubiera otra arma petrificadora Ibara la tendría y la usaría en el tipo de situaciones que acababa de pasar, como el ser descubierto por una infiltrada. Hubiera sido más fácil petrificar a Kohaku que matarla a puñaladas. Como el arma podría petrificar también a quien la usara, Ibara prefirió dársela a Kirisame. Era diez billones por ciento obvio.

Luego de dar prácticamente como cierta esa información, Ukyo le preguntó a Amaryllis los detalles de la petrificación de Kohaku, confirmando que el arma había sido lanzada por encima del palacio donde se encontraba la estatua del Cabeza. Kirisame pudo haber lanzado el arma directamente a Kohaku ya que nadie más estaba mirando, pero se tomó la molestia de que llegara lo suficientemente alto para no petrificar también al Cabeza.

Apenas dijeron eso, un chapuzón en el agua y una voz desconocida hizo que todos giraran sus cabezas hacia Amaryllis, que de repente estaba con el guerrero Mozu detrás de ella.

-Mmm, sí, eso es correcto. Me sorprende que hayan averiguado tanto…- el tipo sonreía altaneramente, con una lanza sobre su hombro. —Pero me preguntó ¿cómo?-

Taiju de inmediato corrió para ponerse frente a Amaryllis y los demás, pero Mozu lo envió contra una de las paredes de la cueva de un solo golpe, y derribar a Taiju no era tarea fácil, por más que no fuera un peleador.

-¡Taiju!- Yuzuriha gritó preocupada, pero su no-novio se levantó inmediatamente y volvió a ponerse delante de Mozu, regalándoles valiosos segundos para pensar en alguna forma de salvarse de ese tipo ridículamente fuerte.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Mozu repentinamente se desviaron hacia Senku.

-Así que… ¿tú eres el esposo de Kohaku-chan, eh?- lo miró como quien mira a un insecto. Senku alzó las cejas. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese tipejo? —Pobrecita… intente salvarla, ¿sabes? Sabía que no iba a abrirle las piernas a ese viejo decrepito, así que era obvio que terminaría muerta.- rió suavemente. —Lo vi todo… Ibara la apuñaló con sus garras y la pobre Kohaku-chan no dejaba de vomitar sangre… Ah, y realmente me sorprendí cuando se puso en pie después de que la arrojó desde lo alto del palacio, debía tener varios huesos rotos y no dejaba de sangrar… Pobrecita… apuesto que en sus últimos momentos deseó haber venido conmigo, yo la habría hecho olvidar hasta tu nombre y cualquiera que haya sido su misión como infiltrada.-

Con los ojos muy abiertos por la pura ira y repulsión, Senku ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y dio un paso en dirección a Mozu, siendo rápidamente frenado por Ukyo.

El arquero le dedicó una mirada que decía claramente: "¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Va a matarte a ti y a todos nosotros!"

-Espera…- la voz de Chrome hizo que la atención se desviará hacia él. -¿Tú ya sabías que Kohaku era una infiltrada desde antes de que viera al Cabeza? Y la viste hablar con Amaryllis y Ginro… es por eso que los seguiste hasta aquí ¿verdad?- lo miró con los dientes apretados.

-Gracias por decir lo obvio, Chrome-chan…- Gen lo miró con gotitas corriendo por su sien. —Es obvio que sí descubrió a Kohaku-chan todas sus compañeras serían…- Gen se cayó de pronto y Senku, Ukyo y Ryusui rápidamente se dieron cuenta también de un dato crucial.

Mozu dijo que habló con Kohaku antes de que ella fuera con Ibara, él sabía de antemano que ella era la infiltrada y la dejó poner a Ibara en una situación de peligro mortal sin hacer nada ¡y hasta parecía más interesado por Kohaku que por su superior! Mozu definitivamente no era leal a Ibara, hasta podría haber considerado matarlo él mismo, y por tanto no tenía motivo real para matarlos ahora mismo… o al menos no sí sabían voltear las cosas a su favor. Y la persona ideal para hacer esto era…

Rápidamente miró a Gen, que pareció completamente resignado a su suerte. ¡Ahora las cosas dependían diez billones por ciento de él!

La primera estrategia de Gen fue presentar a su reino de la ciencia como un reino de la brujería, y quiso impresionar a Mozu con un truco de flores al que Senku se le unió haciendo volar el dron para que parezca más impresionante.

Gen le propuso unirse a ellos para poder robar el arma petrificadora con ayuda de su "poderosa brujería" que podría fácilmente secuestrar el arma del dominio de Kirisame y siguió usando trucos baratos de mentalista para persuadirlo. Sin embargo, Mozu no estaba muy convencido y todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-¿Debería matarlos a todos… o debería matar a Ibara?- parecía estar disfrutando el poder que poseía sobre ellos en ese momento. —Mmm… ¿qué debería hacer?- sí, definitivamente estaba disfrutando. —Bueno, aunque vaya a matarlos supongo que no hace daño escucharlos antes. Como ya han imaginado, es cierto que el causante de la petrificación del Cabeza fue Ibara. Supuse que hizo ese tipo de cosas para nuestro beneficio, pero ya está acabado. Se está volviendo viejo, estaría bien que muriera de una vez. Además las mujeres del palacio estarán mucho más felices siendo parte de mi harem.- sonrió perversamente.

Senku lo miró con repulsión, pero ahora mismo necesitaban poner de su lado a este tipejo, así que simplemente rió entre dientes y decidió tomar la palabra.

-¿Y entonces por qué no has simplemente matado a Ibara tú mismo?- preguntó más que nada para confirmar sus sospechas de cuáles eran los intereses de Mozu, que admitió que si no fuera por el arma petrificadora y Kirisame ya habría matado a Ibara hace tiempo. Rápidamente llegaron a la conclusión de que estaban en un triple callejón sin salida debido a que Kirisame tenía el arma, Ibara el poder y Mozu la fuerza que no podía usar por no perder su estatus y el harem, que era lo que más le interesaba, todo acorde a los deseos de Ibara, que era a quien más le convenía que las cosas fuera de este modo. Teniendo esto claro, se tragó su desagrado hacia el tipejo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Mozu… el rayo petrificador se interpone en tu camino, y resulta que nosotros lo queremos, lo cual significa que nuestros intereses coinciden en un diez billones por ciento.- sí podía poner a este tipo ridículamente fuerte de su lado, ganar sería mucho más fácil… a parte de que se salvarían el pellejo ahora mismo.

Antes de que Mozu pudiera decir nada, Gen volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación y sugirió un intercambio igualitario entre ellos para conseguir lo que ambos bandos querían, a lo que Mozu de inmediato cayó en la trampa.

-Ustedes van a usar la brujería para ayudarme y van a conseguir el arma petrificadora para mí.- Gen fingió estar horrorizado y Mozu terminó de caer en el truco. —Estaré vigilando esta base desde la distancia. Después de todo, no tienen más opción que obedecerme.- estaba tan seguro de que tenía el poder sobre la situación… el pobre ingenuo…

¡Gen lo había logrado! Salvó sus vidas y ya tenían a Mozu bajo control. Al menos por el momento, y eso era más que suficiente.

Senku dio un paso hacia adelante, decidiendo volver a tomar la palabra.

-Entonces tenemos un trato, Mozu.- le extendió la mano. —Tú nos dejas vivir y conseguiremos lo que quieras para ti con nuestra brujería.-

-Mmm… ¿Así que tú eres el líder, eh?- estrechó su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocándole una mueca de dolor antes de soltarlo. —Bueno, eso explica que te consiguieras una mujer tan hermosa como esposa… Así que Kohaku-chan solo quiere a un debilucho como tú por su poder, ahora todo está claro.- rió altaneramente.

Senku volvió a fruncir el ceño profundamente y Ukyo rió con nerviosismo mientras tomaba su hombro y lo obligaba a retroceder, dándole la orden implícita de calmarse para no arruinar el progreso que tanto le costó a Gen y terminar todos muertos de cualquier manera.

Tomó aire y se obligó a mantener la compostura, sonriendo en dirección a Mozu a pesar del asco que le daba su sonrisita de superioridad.

-Muy bien entonces, Mozu, ya que pareces tan interesado en Kohaku te daré tu primera misión para que podamos ayudarte a que logres tus objetivos.- todos los ojos se volvieron a él, mirándolo con confusión. —Quiero que busques sus piezas, hasta la más pequeña, y la traigas aquí para que podamos revivirla. Ella será de gran ayuda para mi plan de robar el arma petrificadora para ti.-

Pudo sentir los ojos sorprendidos de Ukyo y Gen en su nuca, ambos obviamente cuestionándose sus motivos, pero él mantuvo la mirada en Mozu, esperando por su respuesta.

-Mmm… eso es interesante. ¿Así que su brujería tiene el poder de regresar las estatuas a la normalidad?- sonrió ladinamente. —Y dime algo, si la traigo y la revives, ¿dejarás que ella sea parte de mi harem?-

-¡EH, rompehogares!- Taiju se escandalizó, señalando acusadoramente a Mozu.

Senku rodó los ojos.

-Cuando la reviva, tú mismo puedes intentar hacerla parte de tu harem, a ver qué tan bien te resulta eso.- fue su turno de sonreír arrogantemente.

Mozu frunció el ceño peligrosamente, antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Mmm, muy bien. Tu mujer cayó al pie del árbol del Cabeza, así que es muy probable que arrojen lejos sus piezas para que no perturben a nadie. Aunque puede que me tome un tiempo averiguar dónde exactamente.-

-Por ahora te encargó esa misión, tráela aquí en cuanto la encuentres o bien ven aquí mañana al atardecer para darte más detalles sobre la misión para robar el arma petrificadora. La brujería toma tiempo, rituales y todo eso, ya sabes.- rascó su oído con el meñique, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Luego de que Mozu se marchará, Gen cayó desfallecido por el alivio y de inmediato todos ellos se lanzaron sobre él para palmear su espalda con agradecimiento. Realmente de no ser por ese mentalista estarían más que muertos.

Luego de dejar a Gen descansar un tiempo, Senku les explicó el plan que se le había ocurrido para robar el arma petrificadora con el dron: utilizar a Mozu para hacerle creer al reino de la petrificación que los invasores eran increíblemente fuertes y que así se vieran forzados a usar la Medusa. Para eso necesitarían una capucha, y para robar el arma necesitarían terminar el dron, hacer una cuerda súper resistente y… un arma, aunque todavía no les mencionó esa última parte.

Mozu definitivamente iba a querer matarlos en el segundo en el que Kirisame perdiera el arma petrificadora. Y ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de frenarlo, por lo que solo le quedaba la opción que ya venía temiendo tener que usar desde hace tiempo. Debía reinventar las armas de fuego.

Esa noche no durmió muy bien. Se quedó mirando el relicario de Kohaku y el suyo propio, pensando en ella y en todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pensando en su hija y en los peores escenarios posibles… cosas impensables que lo llenaban de miedo. Pensó en todo eso y en diez billones de cosas más, cosas que mayormente solo servían para torturarlo aún más.

Honestamente, estaba pasando por los peores momentos de su maldita vida.

Su esposa había sido asesinada de una manera cruel y sangrienta y ahora era un montón de trozos de piedra, hecha pedazos en alguna parte del bosque.

Su bebé estaba a kilómetros de distancia de él y, aunque quería confiar en que Ruri y los demás la habían encontrado y su pequeña hijita estaba a salvo ahora mismo, el no tener esa información confirmada lo estaba matando desde hace días. ¿Qué tal si ella lo necesitaba y él estaba allí perdiendo el tiempo?

Aunque era cierto que Kohaku podría ser de ayuda para su misión, no podía negar que se había dejado dominar un poco por sus emociones en ese momento.

Simplemente quería recuperarla lo antes posible, para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo. Y quería recuperar el maldito barco lo antes posible también, sobre todo la sala de comunicación donde de una buena vez podría llamar a la Aldea para preguntar por el bienestar de su Tsukiku.

La pistola era una buena arma… eso era cierto, pero… podría hacer más que solo un revólver.

Tenía ácido nítrico… tenía muchas opciones mortales para superar fácilmente a sus enemigos.

La pregunta era… ¿debería?

Ya había estado pensando en eso, ya se había dicho que no haría falta algo así… pero eso fue antes de que asesinaran a sangre fría a su mujer.

Pudo perderla… según lo que dijeron Ginro y Amaryllis, estuvo a un segundo de dejar a su hija sin madre, lo que había estado temiendo todo este tiempo, algo en lo que varias veces se disculpó en sus cartas, en caso de que fuera a suceder.

Honestamente, estaba increíblemente furioso ahora mismo.

Sin embargo… sabía que debía pensar con la cabeza fría. Aunque le estaba costando muchísimo.

Extrañaba los días en los que su única preocupación era trabajar en el barco, y después de un día cansado siempre tenía un hogar al cual regresar y dos pares de brillantes ojos azules recibiéndolo, acompañados de hermosas sonrisas. Y… podría perder todo eso…

De hecho… existía la posibilidad de que ya lo haya perdido…

Y eso lo hacía querer actuar de forma no muy amable hacia sus enemigos.

Ese curso de acción definitivamente le conseguiría un lugar VIP en el infierno, directo en las llamas de un caldero gigante o una mierda de esas, pero prefería eso diez billones de veces más antes que arriesgarse a perder a su familia…

Y, ante ese pensamiento, Senku tomó una decisión.

.

Gen estaba francamente aliviado de haber podido librarse de Mozu, de verdad que había usado todos sus trucos allí y por momentos realmente creyó que podría morir.

Afortunadamente haberlos salvado a todos le permitió dormir un poco más antes de que Senku lo despertara de una patada en el culo para trabajar como era su dulce costumbre.

Suika, Yuzuriha y Amaryllis eran las que más estaban trabajando en la parte de los trajes para los "poderosos guerreros infiltrados", por lo que Gen, Chrome, Ukyo y Soyuz se encargaron de ayudar a Kaseki en la construcción del dron. Senku los ayudaba dándoles instrucciones de vez en cuando, pero él parecía tener su atención más centrada en otra cosa, algo en lo que estaba utilizando a Taiju, Ryusui y Ginro.

Y Gen de inmediato notó que había algo extraño en Senku.

No era de extrañar que estuviera afectado por haber escuchado de la horrible muerte de la madre de su hija, por más que existía la posibilidad de salvarla. Sin embargo, no era su estado de ánimo lo que llamó su atención, sino su nuevo proyecto el cual no estaba explicando paso por paso.

Senku solía guardarse sus planes para último momento sin decirle a nadie más que los que necesitaban saberlo, pero cuando estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento científico siempre disfrutaba de explicar todo paso por paso, por más que nadie entendiera una palabra de lo que decía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Senku trabajaba silenciosamente.

Solo daba órdenes de vez en cuando, y Gen supo rápidamente que algo no estaba bien.

Ishigami Senku era una persona difícil de leer incluso para un mentalista como él, pero después de tanto tiempo Gen podía jactarse de conocer muy bien al joven científico, y sabía que él, por más fuerte mentalmente que pudiera llegar a ser, tenía muchas debilidades.

Y, aunque solo llevaba cinco meses con vida, Tsukiku era la debilidad más grande de Senku. Y aunque Senku tal vez no estuviera muy dispuesto a reconocerlo, Kohaku también era una de sus debilidades más grandes.

Y ahora mismo Senku sentía el temor y la presión de poder perderlas a ambas. En otras palabras, Senku se sentía acorralado. Y cuando una persona se sentía acorralada…

Entrecerró los ojos y se alejó un momento de Kaseki alegando estar tan cansado que ya no podía más, acercándose disimuladamente a Senku con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Ah, Senku-chan, si que nos tienes trabajando duro.- estiró sus músculos cansados.

-Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en poco tiempo…- murmuró despreocupadamente, hurgando en su oído con el meñique.

Estaba actuando normal… demasiado normal para alguien que acababa de pasar toda la noche preocupándose por sus personas más amadas, como evidenciaban las leves ojeras bajo los ojos del científico.

-Claro, claro~... Y por eso es vital terminar el dron cuanto antes ¿verdad?-

-Exacto. Y por eso deberías dejar de hacernos perder el tiempo y volver al trabajo con los demás.- lo miró mal.

-Oh, solo estaba tomando un pequeño respiro, ya sabes, siempre buscó una excusa para huir del trabajo.- sonrió alegremente. —Pero bien, bien. Seguiré ayudando con el dron para que no tengas que regañarme, Senku-chan~.- se acercó a donde Taiju y Ginro estaban batiendo algunos ingredientes.

-Oye, te dije que vayas con Kaseki…-

Gen ignoró su protesta y le dio un buen vistazo a lo que estaban haciendo de ese lado, extrañándose al ver que estaban preparando una especie de polvo negro, pero también otras cosas que no podía ni decir qué eran.

¿Pólvora? No… esto no tenía el olor característico de la pólvora, pero se parecía bastante… ¿Qué podría ser?...

-Eh, Senku-chan.- aparentando toda la inocencia posible, señaló con curiosidad lo que acababa de ver. -¿Eso es parte del dron?-

-Eso no te interesa, mentalista. Ve ayudar a Kaseki.- y ahí estaba otra vez evitando decirles algo científico…

-De hecho, también me he estado preguntando qué es esto.- Ryusui frunció el ceño mientras derramaba cuidadosamente un líquido extraño sobre otro líquido todavía más extraño. —Que hayas usado ácido nítrico para su fabricación me ha llamado un poco la atención. Según tú no debemos desperdiciarlo, así que esto debe ser importante ¿no?-

Todos los ojos se clavaron en Senku y el mentalista pudo decir rápidamente que el científico debía estar maldiciendo mentalmente, debido a su mueca de fastidio y mirada rencorosa hacia Ryusui.

-También me ha llamado la atención…- Ukyo dejó de ayudar a Kaseki por un momento y se acercó a ellos. —Esto no parece ser parte del dron y no has dicho nada al respecto. ¿Qué es?- parecía bastante confundido.

Desgraciadamente… Gen ya tenía una hipótesis de lo que este nuevo proyecto podría ser…

No obstante, esperaba estarse equivocando.

-Se parece un poco a la pólvora…- Yuzuriha también se acercó, mirando con atención en lo que su no-novio estaba trabajando. -¿Qué es?- miró preocupada a su amigo.

Senku se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de suspirar profundamente y frotar su nuca con cansancio.

-Ahora mismo nuestro objetivo principal es robar el arma petrificadora, en cuanto la tengamos en nuestro poder, hay un diez billones por ciento de probabilidades de que podamos recuperar el control del barco fácilmente… pero también existe la posibilidad de que no logremos descifrar cómo funciona. Sin embargo… antes de eso, está el problema de Mozu.-

-Hmm, también he estado pensando en eso.- Ryusui frunció profundamente el ceño. —Sin duda querrá matarnos en el momento en el que Kirisame pierda el arma petrificadora. Le será tan fácil como agitar su lanza para decapitarnos a todos.-

Ginro chilló de inmediato, escondiéndose detrás de la estatua de Kinro.

-Para mantener a raya a Mozu, es necesario crear un arma contra la que no pueda ganar. Y el arma que convirtió al ser humano en el ser viviente más fuerte sobre la tierra… es la pistola o revolver. Así que sí, pienso hacer pólvora.-

Mientras todos se quedaban en silencio, Gen rápidamente analizó las palabras de su amigo y se dio cuenta de que estaba omitiendo algo todavía.

-Pero, Senku-chan… eso no es pólvora ¿o sí?- volvió a mirar a lo que Taiju había estado preparando antes.

Senku suspiró profundamente.

-No… no lo es.- hizo una mueca. —Como dije, nuestra prioridad es robar la medusa para poder tomar el control del barco… pero hay posibilidades de que el plan fracase y nos veamos en una situación donde nos será más conveniente recuperar primero el barco. Además, con el poco tiempo que tenemos para hacer nuestro movimiento, no tendré tiempo de hacer un arma muy letal ni muy eficiente que se diga, así que… este es mi plan B.- señaló a la mezcla que llamó la atención de todos antes. —Estos son los ingredientes de una bomba de tubería o bomba de tubo. Un dispositivo explosivo improvisado generalmente usado por guerrillas y terroristas. Provocará una pequeña explosión y posiblemente un efecto de metralla al estallar, disparando fragmentos del contenedor. Esto es en lo que he estado trabajando.-

Silencio.

Mientras que los aldeanos parecían más que nada confundidos, todas las personas de la era moderna se horrorizaron de inmediato.

-¿Una… bomba?- Taiju abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Y también quieres hacer una pistola?- se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —No entiendo, Senku… ¿por qué quieres hacer algo así? ¿No es muy peligroso?-

-Sí, es peligroso…- Ukyo arrugó el rostro. —Incluso para nuestra propia gente.-

-Es solo un plan de emergencia.- Senku apartó la mirada. —Es solo en caso de que todo lo demás falle. Es poco probable que se deban usar…-

-No pareces convencido.- señaló Ukyo con amargura. —Sí realmente pensaras así ¿por qué no dijiste nada hasta que todos te lo preguntamos?-

-No quiero perder el tiempo en explicaciones innecesarias. Todos tenemos trabajo que hacer y debe ser llevado a cabo lo antes posible.- miró seriamente al arquero.

-Senku… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual has hecho algo así?- le devolvió la mirada llena de seriedad. -¿Acaso es por… venganza? ¿Quieres hacerlos pagar por herir a Kohaku-chan?- se veía muy decepcionado del hombre en el que todos confiaron para ser su líder.

-¿De qué mierda hablas, idiota? ¿Por qué haría algo tan ilógico?- lo miró con claro desagrado.

-Dices eso, pero es obvio para todos que esta situación te ha afectado mucho.- de pronto la mirada de Ukyo se llenó de pena y comprensión. —Creo que deberías descansar un poco. Podemos tomarnos un día, podemos seguir cuando Mozu recupere las piezas de Kohaku-chan y una vez ella esté aquí tú podrás ser capaz de tomar decisiones con más sensatez.-

-¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?- el científico le frunció el ceño duramente. -¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy tomando decisiones completamente lógicas? Ya les he dicho mis razones, esto es solo un plan de emergencia y solo para espantar a nuestros enemigos.-

-Un plan mortal.- Ukyo apretó los puños. —Esto podría matar a alguien… y es lo suficientemente peligroso como para poner en riesgo también a nuestra gente. Senku, es imposible que tú no tomes en cuenta lo mal que podría salir algo como esto. Una pistola ya me parece demasiado… pero ¿bombas? Esto no es propio de ti, Senku. Deberías esperar a que Kohaku regrese…-

-Aunque las mierdas que dices tuvieran el más mínimo milímetro de lógica.- Senku lo interrumpió con una mirada venenosa. —Kohaku no es lo único que me preocupa. Y te puedo asegurar que cuando ella esté aquí será la primera en querer mandar a esos miserables a volar en miles de pedazos para recuperar el barco.-

Ukyo pareció horrorizado.

-¿Qué no te escuchas a ti mismo? ¡Estamos hablando de vidas humanas!-

-Y no pienso quitar ninguna.- cerró los ojos solemnemente. —Te dije que es solo un plan de emergencia. Tú eres el que está exagerando todo.-

Ukyo frunció el ceño amargamente.

-Bien. Hazlo si quieres, pero yo no pienso ser parte de eso.- les dio la espalda. —No ayudaré en nada más de lo que tú planees.-

-¿Y quién demonios te necesita?- Senku también les dio la espalda.

Todos observaron en silencio a los dos marcharse a las puntas más alejadas de la cueva.

Esto… de repente se puso muy intenso…

Gen y Ryusui intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

Pero antes de hacer nada, Gen se fijó en los ojos llorosos de Suika y rápidamente colocó una mano en su cabeza.

-Suika-chan, creo que Senku-chan realmente extraña a Kohaku-chan ahora. ¿Qué tal si vas a echarle un vistazo a la búsqueda de Mozu-chan? Pero ve con cuidado.- aún con lagrimitas en los ojos, la niña asintió y se subió a un bote con Ginro, que empezó a llevarla fuera de la cueva.

Una vez la niña se fue, Gen le hizo una seña a Ryusui para ir tras Ukyo, mientras que él se encaminó en dirección a Senku.

Senku lo miró con irritación y cansancio de inmediato, pero él no se dejó amedrentar.

-Debió ser una decisión difícil para ti.- comentó casualmente, sentándose junto a donde su amigo científico estaba mezclando algo furiosamente. —Estas muy preocupado por tus chicas ¿eh?-

-Cállate, mentalista. No estoy de humor para tus juegos ni para sermones.-

-Oh, pero si no estaba planeando nada de eso~. Habló con completa sinceridad~.- se llevo una mano al pecho. —Y como habló con sinceridad, espero lo mismo de tu parte.- sonrió astutamente. -¿Realmente has tomado esta decisión con la cabeza fría… o te estás dejando llevar por tus emociones?- frunció el ceño, mirándolo atentamente.

Senku hizo una mueca.

-Ya dije mis razones. ¿Te parece lógico o no?-

-Oh, sí, sin dudas son razones muy lógicas… o al menos lo serían si no vinieran de ti.- Senku lo miró confundido y él agrandó su sonrisa. —Ya lo dijo una vez Tsukasa-chan… tú nunca te desharás de una vida humana, preferirías sacrificarte a ti mismo antes. Sin embargo… no serías humano si no te sintieras afectado por la incertidumbre de lo que podría estar pasando con tu princesa y si no estuvieras lleno de ira por lo que pasó con tu amada reinita~... Y esas dos cosas combinadas podría llevarte a tomar decisiones precipitadas, ¿no crees? Eso también tiene lógica según la perspectiva de un mentalista.- sonrió a sabiendas. —No es que esté en contra de tu plan, pero deberías pensarlo más… o tal vez podrías arrepentirte…- le sonrió un poco más sinceramente antes de ponerse en pie y alejarse.

Pudo ver a Ukyo más calmado mientras hablaba con Ryusui y suspiró disimuladamente.

Esperaba que Kohaku pudiera regresar pronto… por el bien de la salud mental de Senku y todos ellos en general.

.

Mientras Ginro se quedaba esperándola en la canoa, Suika se movió con cuidado a través de los árboles de la isla, buscando alguna pista de Mozu o bien de Kohaku para poder llevar sus piezas ella misma.

Kohaku era la mujer más fuerte que Suika conocía, y ella había prometido regresar con Tsukiku-chan así que la niña no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que ella no rompería esa promesa. También confiaba en que Senku podría salvarla sin ninguna duda.

Se acercó al palacio del Cabeza como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes para enviar y recibir aves de papel y esperó por un tiempo, asustándose un poco cada vez que veía guardias pasar cerca, pero sin sobresaltarse para nada. ¡Después de todo, ella era la gran detective Suika-sama!

Finalmente vio a Mozu y sonrió internamente, aunque él estaba hablando con otros guardias.

Espero a que se quedara solo antes de hacer leves ruidos, llamando su atención.

Él se acercó al arbusto con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Eres una fruta parlante hechizada por esos brujos?- se frotó la cabeza con confusión.

-Vengo de parte de Senku.- no se molestó en corregirlo. —Queremos saber si ya has encontrado a Kohaku-chan.-

-Que impaciente.- rió por lo bajo. —Bueno, yo también lo sería con una mujer como ella…- sonrió ladinamente, confundiendo un poco a Suika. —Dile al maridito de Kohaku-chan que todavía no he averiguado dónde está exactamente, pero ya estoy cerca. De todos modos iré a verlos luego, así que allí verán si logre encontrarla hoy o deben esperar más.- encogió los hombros.

-¡Muy bien, gracias!- rápidamente se metió dentro de su sandía y comenzó a rodar lejos, ignorando la mirada perpleja de Mozu, lista para que Ginro la lleve de vuelta a la cueva y así pudiera darles la información que obtuvo a los demás, por más poca que fuera, ¡hasta los pequeños detalles siempre podían ser útiles para el reino de la ciencia!

Sin embargo, tanto Mozu como Suika fueron completamente ajenos a los ojos negros que los observaban no muy lejos de allí, y sobre todo al dueño de estos habiendo escuchado cada palabra de su conversación.

Un plan siniestro comenzó a trazarse en la mente retorcida y despiadada de un viejo que haría lo que sea para no perder su lujosa forma de vida, y menos ante un montón de niños y su extraña brujería.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Iba a subir esto ayer pero mi wifi eligió ese precioso momento para irse alv TToTT

Pero weno, aquí lo tienen y ojalá que les haya gustado QwQ

Espero traerles el próximo cap pronto! Gracias por su apoyo al fic! TwT

Por cierto! Hubo un problema con el cap 24 y 25, por alguna extraña razón se eliminaron de la nada y se perdieron todas las visitas que tenían QnQ Creo que habrá sido un bug de FanFiction... espero... Lamento si eso confundió a alguien pero espero que ahora todo esté bien y aclarado! nwn

No olviden que los amo con todo el kokoro~

Merezco un review? *w*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	27. Chapter 27

**Baby Stone**.

Capítulo veintisiete: Victoria en el mundo de piedra.

Aún después de que pasaran un par de horas, seguía respirándose un ambiente tenso en la Cueva Zafiro.

Senku estaba trabajando muy concentrado con Kaseki en la construcción de una pistola mientras todos los demás trabajaban en el dron. Ukyo, por otro lado, estaba apartado escribiendo quién sabe qué cosas en una libreta.

Ryusui estaba completamente harto de este aire depresivo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando con el dron como para animar el ambiente con promesas de más dragos para los presentes.

Había logrado calmar un poco el mal humor de Ukyo asegurándole que, incluso aunque haya creado aquella bomba de tubo, Senku no iría como idiota a matar a la gente. Y sí aceptaban la creación de una pistola potencialmente mortal, aunque Senku les había dicho que era muy poco probable que matará a nadie, una bomba de tubo como plan de emergencia realmente no era mucha diferencia. Ukyo seguía sin estar contento, pero estaría expectante a cuál sería el siguiente curso de acción de su líder. Todos estaban expectantes, de hecho.

Cuando cayó la noche, sin embargo, las tensiones se desviaron hacia otro sitio.

-¿Dónde demonios está Mozu?- Ryusui frunció el ceño profundamente, mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva. —Ya debería haber llegado, eso es lo que acordamos ¿o me equivoco?-

-Es cierto…- Senku, que había estado demasiado concentrado en la creación de la pistola, finalmente notó ese pequeño detalle y apretó los labios en una fina línea. —Será mejor enviar a Suika para echar un vistazo.-

-¡Suika irá con gusto!- la pequeña brincó en su sitio alegremente.

\- Yo la…-

-¡Yo la acompañaré!- Gen interrumpió a Soyuz con una de sus sonrisas demasiado amplias. —También me da curiosidad saber qué le está tomando tanto tiempo a nuestro querido Mozu-chan~.-

-Muy bien, entonces. Pero asegúrense de que no los vean.- Senku rápidamente volvió a lo suyo.

Le dieron a Gen y Suika la ropa que debían darle a Mozu para iniciar con el plan de los guerreros encapuchados y, después de repasar las instrucciones que debían darle a su aliado temporal, los dos partieron.

Ryusui miró con ojos entrecerrados a Gen mientras se alejaba en un bote con la niña.

¿Desde cuándo ese mentalista se prestaba para misiones de reconocimiento potencialmente peligrosas y tan alegremente? Además de que obviamente estaba aterrado por Mozu…

Hmm, su instinto de marinero se lo decía. ¡Asagiri Gen definitivamente estaba planeando algo! Aunque… sea lo que sea, probablemente fuera algo para levantar los ánimos. ¡Su instinto se lo aseguraba!

Sonrió y volvió a lo suyo, sin decir ni una palabra.

Después de todo, ya era hora de finalmente terminar con este ambiente lúgubre insoportable. ¡Sí Gen encontraba una forma de volver las cosas a la normalidad, lo recompensaría con diez mil dragos por su buen trabajo!

Gen y Suika se tardaron bastante tiempo en regresar, tanto que en el transcurso de tiempo en que no estuvieron Senku logró terminar la pistola y los ánimos se volvieron todavía más tensos. Ryusui realmente esperaba que el mentalista tuviera un plan para cambiar esta moral tan lamentable.

Cuando finalmente volvieron, la niña se veía algo nerviosa, con las mejillas infladas, mientras que Gen lucía una sonrisa que daría mala espina a cualquiera, pero que Ryusui tomó como una buena señal. El mentalista notó su mirada interesada y guiñó un ojo traviesamente, antes de mirar a Senku con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Senku-chan!~- lo llamó canturreando. —Tenemos buenas noticias para ti~.-

El científico, que ahora había vuelto a trabajar en el dron, lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Pudieron darle la información y la ropa a Mozu?-

-Sí, sin problemas~... pero aun así nuestro querido Mozu-chan necesita hablar contigo antes que nada. Obtuvo información importante y dijo que se niega a decir esa valiosa información a otro que no seas tú~... Así que temo que tendrás que ir a la costa a reunirte con él~.-

-¿Y por qué demonios no viene aquí?-

-Aparentemente unos soldados han estado siguiéndolo… los ha despistado, pero no es buena idea que se arriesgue a venir a la cueva.- ante esa información, Gen se puso serio, y Ryusui supuso que esa parte de su palabrería era probablemente lo único verdadero entre todo lo que había dicho desde que regresó.

Senku hizo una mueca, mirando con desconfianza a Gen, antes de suspirar y encaminarse al bote luego de darle unas cuantas instrucciones a Kaseki y Chrome sobre los siguientes pasos que deberían seguir para completar la nueva versión del dron.

-¡JAJA! ¡Creo que te acompañaré, Senku!- aun sin ser invitado y, a pesar de que Senku claramente no lo quería allí, Ryusui se lanzó al pequeño bote y comenzó a remar, llevándolos a él, Gen, Senku y Suika hacia la costa, todo por la pura curiosidad de qué demonios estaba planeando el bastardo astuto de Asagiri Gen.

¡Nunca podrían negarle lo que deseaba, después de todo! ¡Y ahora deseaba saber el plan del mentalista favorito del reino científico!

Cuando llegaron a la costa, Gen los guió hacia un pequeño claro de bosque mientras Suika se quedaba en el bote, y las cejas de Senku empezaron a retorcerse con molestía al no ver a Mozu en ningún sitio.

-¿Y bien? ¿No dijiste que Mozu estaba aquí? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, ya sabes.- frotó su oído con fastidio.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que esto es un poquito más interesante que el trabajo, Senku-chan~...- sonrió enormemente, enseñando todos los dientes de una manera un tanto perturbadora a la vista, pero entonces su mirada se suavizó y sonrió de forma mucho más sincera. —Ya puedes salir…- dijo de pronto, mirando hacia los árboles que rodeaban el claro.

Una cabellera rubia se asomó lentamente desde detrás de un frondoso árbol, y la boca de Senku cayó.

Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con unos familiares ojos azules, que venían acompañados de una sonrisa sincera y llena de afecto.

Kohaku terminó de salir desde detrás del árbol y se acercó lentamente hacia un boquiabierto Senku, que parecía incapaz de siquiera pestañear, con su mirada fija en la de ella.

Pero entonces, lentamente, la mirada de Senku se fundió en una muchísimo más suave y muy extraña de ver, y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cada vez más mientras más se acercaba Kohaku a él, hasta que finalmente ella presionó el rostro en su pecho mientras una de sus manos iba a su espalda y otra a su nuca, abrazándolo con la pasión que solo podría brindar una mujer profundamente enamorada.

Senku recargó su mejilla en su cabecilla, disfrutando el contacto por un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de corresponder el abrazo y cerrar los ojos. De nuevo, brindando una pasión que solo podría dar un hombre enamorado.

En ese momento Gen y Ryusui intercambiaron miradas y decidieron retirarse a esperarlos en el bote junto a Suika.

-Sabes…- mientras estaban de camino al bote, Ryusui no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente. -¡Somos los mejores casamenteros de este mundo!- chasqueó los dedos de forma triunfante.

Gen se rió por lo bajo.

-Es una lástima que nadie nunca nos dará las gracias~...-

-Por cierto, bastardo astuto. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste la fórmula de despetrificación?-

-Aprovechando que Senku-chan estaba ocupado estando de mal humor, la tomé cuando no estaba mirando, obviamente~. La estatua de Kohaku-chan estaba rota en pedazos grandes, así que Suika-chan y yo pudimos reconstruirla sin problemas~.-

-¡JAJA! ¡Recuerdame darte un bono de diez mil dragos cuando regresemos, solo por ser un entrometido de primera!-

-Creeme que no lo olvidaré, querido Ryusui-chan~.-

.

Después de romper el abrazo, Kohaku tomó los lados del rostro de Senku y de inmediato le dio un profundo y largo beso que él correspondió con entusiasmo.

Cuando se separaron, permanecieron con sus frentes unidas, sonriendo suavemente.

-No sé si debería patear o agradecer a ese mentalista por sus trucos baratos…- fue lo primero que dijo él con una risa baja, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas.

-Creo que por esta vez podemos dejárselo pasar.- suspiró contenta, ahora con la cabeza recargada en su hombro. —Después de todo, yo accedí a su juego estúpido.- se apartó con una sonrisa despreocupada, antes de mirar tristemente hacia un lado. —Y… Gen me dijo lo que pasó… me dijo todo.-

Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Senku se deshiciera.

-Así que ya lo sabes ¿eh?- se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo y ella rápidamente se sentó a su lado. -¿Y qué piensas?-

-Bueno… honestamente, si no sintiera en mi corazón que mi hija está bien, sería la primera en querer cortarle el cuello a todo el que me impidiera ir con ella.- dijo muy seria, provocando que Senku la mirará con gotitas bajando por su sien.

-Toda una mamá leona ¿eh?... Ataques directo a la yugular…-

-Cállate.- le dio una suave palmada en el brazo (que igual lo hizo gemir de dolor). —Gen dijo que… como padre, te es inevitable querer sentir que estás haciendo algo para ayudar a tu familia. Aunque no entiendo cómo funciona exactamente esa pistola o qué es esa bomba de tubo… yo creo que sí realmente no quieres usarlas, no deberías hacerlo.- aprovechando que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro sentados en el césped, tomó su mano en la suya. —Senku, sí realmente no quieres usar esas cosas… no lo hagas. Confió en que nuestra hija está bien, y también confió en que podremos ganar esta batalla de la forma correcta.- sonrió llena de seguridad. —Porque así es la ciencia. Nos lo ha probado muchas veces ¿no es cierto?-

Senku sonrió suavemente, apretando su mano en la suya.

-Sí… es cierto.- miró hacia el cielo nocturno brillante por las estrellas, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. —Así es la ciencia.-

Cuando regresaron al bote, Suika brincó a abrazar a Kohaku y Ryusui le prometió un gran dineral por haber sobrevivido mientras remaba hacia la cueva Zafiro.

Al llegar, todos se sorprendieron al verla y Ginro de inmediato quiso brincar a abrazarla, pero los ojos de esa escoria humana solo estuvieron fijos en su pecho y Kohaku lo mandó a estrellarse hacia una de las paredes de la cueva con su cabeza humeante por los golpes que le dio.

Amaryllis y Yuzuriha la recibieron con lágrimas en los ojos, y Chrome también pareció conmovido por su presencia.

Ukyo pareció muy aliviado y la recibió con una cálida sonrisa, dándole la bienvenida.

Una vez acabaron con el reencuentro, Senku le devolvió su relicario y Kohaku sonrió llena de dulzura al ver el rostro de su hija en la foto, aunque su sonrisa decayó al ver una mancha de sangre que claramente no habían podido borrar.

Honestamente, estaba muy aliviada de haber logrado salvarse del miserable de Ibara. Estaba muy aliviada de haber sobrevivido. Así no rompería la promesa que le hizo a su bebé.

Iba a volver, e iba a llevar a su padre y a todos a salvo a casa.

Después de que se colocó su vestido favorito otra vez, le contaron del plan que habían hecho para robar la medusa y obtener la victoria definitiva.

-Mozu no es confiable.- les advirtió de inmediato. —Solo piensa en sí mismo y en su harem, es escoria.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sabemos, pero nos conviene esta alianza para robar la medusa.- dijo Senku con una sonrisa despreocupada. —La pistola es para eso. Aunque… ¿tú qué crees? ¿Crees que podrías rivalizar contra él? Eres la más fuerte actualmente.-

-No hemos peleado, aunque me retó a ello… aun así, pude comprobar su velocidad y es realmente algo a considerar. Eso sumado a su fuerza me hace pensar que lo más probable es una derrota segura para mí.- frunció el ceño. —Ja, no me gusta admitirlo, pero probablemente solo podría contenerlo un tiempo antes de que me mate.-

-Entonces la pistola sigue siendo nuestra mejor carta contra Mozu…- murmuró Ryusui con una mirada pensativa.

—Bueno… junto a las bombas de tubo…- masculló Gen, mirando de reojo a Senku y luego a Ukyo.

-De hecho…- el científico sonrió ladinamente. —Solo hice una, y decidí que le daré un uso mucho más práctico que un simple plan B de mierda.- hurgó en su oído con una sonrisa totalmente despreocupada. —Es cierto que es difícil de usar para un inexperto como yo, así que la dejaré fuera del campo de batalla y le daré un uso mucho más útil. Por simple lógica, por supuesto.- apartó la mirada.

A pesar de su gesto distante, todo el mundo lo miró con sonrisas cálidas y comprensivas.

Allí estaba su querido líder en el que todos y cada uno de ellos confiarían sus vidas sin dudar.

-Entonces…- Ryusui desvió la atención hacia él otra vez. -¿Quién será el que use la pistola? Son difíciles de usar, más para los que no tienen ninguna experiencia. Tendremos difícil encontrar a un japonés que…- el capitán se detuvo a media frase y, en sincronía con todos los demás, giró su cabeza hacia una estatua de un idiota pelirrojo muy familiar.

-Ah.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Revivieron a Yo-kun y le explicaron la situación antes de darle el arma, a lo que este la miró con una cara de felicidad estúpida y Chrome de inmediato empezó a quejarse acerca de que esto era una mala idea. Kohaku también lo creía, pero Gen y Senku aseguraron que él sería más fácil de controlar y fue cuestión que que Amaryllis le coqueteará un poco para que el tipo se empezará a portar como un idiota todavía más grande pero manejable.

Probó la pistola y Kohaku y todos se sorprendieron mucho al verlo dispararle a una serpiente. ¿Tal vez sí era alguien confiable después de todo?

Sea como fuera, Senku les aseguró a todos que el arma realmente tenía pocas posibilidades de matar a una persona y funcionaría más como un tranquilizador para poner a Mozu bajo control.

Después de comer algo y ponerse al día con todos los detalles de lo que había pasado mientras estaba en el harem y petrificada, llegó la hora de dormir y no dudó en arrastrar a Senku lejos del dron para acurrucarse junto a él en un saco de dormir, sin importarle sus quejas ni las miradas pícaras de los demás.

Al día siguiente, Amaryllis ideó un truco barato para que los hombres de su aldea hicieran mucho ruido y así Yo-kun pudiera practicar su puntería (Kohaku apostaría todos los dragos que Ryusui le había prometido a que el tiro a la serpiente fue pura suerte) y por mientras los demás se dedicaron a la creación de todo lo que les faltaba para la misión de robar el arma petrificadora, aparte de repasar el plan.

-Necesitaremos cuatro objetos indispensables para ganar: el dron, las capuchas, la pistola y alambre. Ya tenemos tres de esas cosas, ahora lo más importante es la cuerda.-

-Tienes razón, es inevitable que esto terminé convirtiéndose en un tira y afloja una vez hayamos sacrificado al dron para robar el arma en el aire. Y uno de pura fuerza bruta.-

-¡Por eso y por agregar más presencia a nuestro grupo de encapuchados la leona será diez billones por ciento util!-

-¿Y tú esperas que te creamos que esa fue la razón por la que querías revivirla tan pronto, Romeo?~- Gen lo miró burlonamente.

Senku lo ignoró.

-¡Aunque Kohaku es absurdamente fuerte, igual necesitaremos un poco más de musculo!- tomó una botella llena de fórmula de despetrificación y se acercó a unas estatuas. —Desgraciadamente he usado más de la cuenta despetrificando a Kohaku y en la bomba de tubo, así que solo podré revivir a Kinro y Nikki, ¡pero debería ser suficiente! ¡Hora de despertar, es turno del equipo de la fuerza de brillar!-

Kinro y Nikki se despetrificaron y de inmediato Ginro saltó a llorar y pegarse a su hermano, que estuvo aliviado de verlo bien pero rápidamente carraspeó y fingió indiferencia.

-Kinro es indispensable para esta misión.- habló Ryusui. —Es la persona más adecuada para llevar la lanza liderando a los guerreros encapuchados. ¡Él, Kohaku y Ginro nos darán la apariencia de ser una verdadera amenaza!-

-Aunque, como comprenderán, ustedes serán los más propensos a ser atacados por Kirisame y los demás guerreros de la isla, también Mozu, posiblemente.- Senku rió por lo bajo, aunque su mirada irradiaba pura seriedad.

Ginro se encogió con miedo, pero las posturas firmes de Kinro y Kohaku hicieron que se enderezará de inmediato y asegurará a gritos que iban a ganar esta batalla.

Luego de eso se pusieron a crear una cuerda indestructible con ciencia para cuando llegará el momento de robar el arma petrificadora y Senku y Kaseki terminaron por completo el modelo definitivo y mejorado del dron que volaba de una forma increíble y muy estable.

-¿Podemos mostrarselo a Tsukiku cuando regresemos?- le preguntó emocionada a Senku, más que impresionada por ese aparato volador.

Él rió alegremente.

-Los drones también eran juguetes, pero tendré que darle un diseño mucho más infantil, colorido y brillante para que llame la atención de nuestra mocosa.- su mirada se suavizó. —Pero no te preocupes, tengo diez billones de juguetes que quiero hacer para ella en cuanto regresemos.- aseguró con ojos brillantes.

Lo último que crearon fueron una especie de "controles manuales" para poder hacer que el dron vuele en la dirección que ellos quisieran, y Ryusui fue el encargado de esta tarea por sus conocimientos sobre el viento, rápidamente dominándolo y pareciendo muy emocionado al respecto, mencionando que se parecía a los "videojuegos" de los que Senku tanto hablaba.

Al día siguiente Senku sorprendió a Kinro haciendo una lanza dorada para él y luego habló con Suika para que le dijera a Mozu lo que debería hacer mañana una vez comenzaran con la misión, la batalla final para robar el arma petrificadora.

-¿Iremos a ese acantilado que mencionó Amaryllis, verdad?- preguntó Ryusui. -¿Mozu será quien guíe a Kirisame hacia allí?-

-De hecho… es exactamente lo opuesto.- Senku sonrió ferozmente, con un fino rastro de sudor frío recorriendo su frente. —Lo que tengo pensado ahora es una apuesta arriesgada, pero sí todo sale bien tal vez incluso no sea necesario el uso del arma.- todos se sorprendieron con esa afirmación.

-¿Qué tienes planeados?- Ukyo también se veía muy impresionado.

-Suika le dirá a Mozu que vaya a la otra punta de la isla para pulir los detalles sobre la misión.- rió nerviosamente. —Y mientras Mozu está allí perdiendo el tiempo comenzaremos nuestro ataque y atraeremos a Kirisame de otra forma que ya tengo planeada. Lo malo de esto es que apenas se dé cuenta del engaño Mozu correrá a matarnos a todos con unas ansias de sangre diez billones de veces más grandes.- todos empezaron a sudar frío también, y Ginro hasta empezó a temblar.

-¡Ja, antes de atacarlos tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver!- aseguró Kohaku con una mirada feroz que hizo que todos, hasta Ginro, se sintieran más tranquilos.

-El plan es conseguir llamar la atención de Kirisame, hacerla lanzar el arma petrificadora y robarla en el aire con el dron, ¡todo eso antes de que Mozu regresé del otro lado de la isla!-

Todos vitorearon emocionados y decidieron que tendrían una última cena tranquila juntos antes de comenzar a preparar todo para el día de mañana, donde todo se decidiría.

Al día siguiente, luego de que todos se prepararan y salieran de la cueva, Suika se desvió para enviar a Mozu al otro lado de la isla mientras todos los demás iban al acantilado que eligieron como "campo de batalla" gracias a que el ruido del viento y las olas ayudaría a camuflar el sonido del dron.

Todos vestían capuchas y tenían lanzas, pero Kohaku, Kinro y Ginro lideraban al grupo.

Una vez Suika regresó, Senku sacó la bomba de tubo que había hecho y todos lo miraron con confusión.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Ukyo con preocupación.

-Llamar la atención del enemigo, por supuesto.- rió entre dientes, encaminándose hacia el centro del acantilado y dejando la bomba allí, misma que estaba unida a un cable. —Todo el mundo aléjese y cubranse los oídos, ¡esto provocará un ruido de los mil demonios!-

Se resguardaron detrás de unos árboles y Senku tiró del cable, provocando que la bomba estallará con un gran estruendo y disparando muchos trozos de su contenedor hecho pedazos, pero afortunadamente ninguno llegó a herir a nadie. Y, aunque el ruido fue impresionantemente alto, Kohaku se sorprendió de que la explosión fuera tan pequeña.

-Oh…- Ukyo abrió mucho los ojos. —Esa explosión… es demasiado pequeña... Eso… no habría matado a nadie…- miró a Senku muy sorprendido, antes de que su mirada se ablandará. —Senku… tú…-

-¿Qué?- hurgó en su oído, apartando la mirada.

Ukyo apretó la mandíbula, con ojos brillantes, antes de sonreír.

-Siento haber dudado de ti, amigo…- sonaba sinceramente arrepentido, y aliviado.

-Pff… eres muy ingenuo si crees que eso no habría matado a nadie.- rió entre dientes, dándole la espalda. —Sin duda habría desmembrado a cualquiera, y el desmembramiento no es exactamente inofensivo para la salud. Sin mencionar el peligroso efecto metralla…-

A pesar de sus palabras y su tono ácido, todos lo miraron con ojos cálidos, más seguros que nunca de que su líder les daría la victoria.

El sonido impresionantemente alto llamó la atención de varios guardias y de inmediato ellos se hicieron ver como el peligroso grupo de encapuchados que querían aparentar ser, y los soldados comenzaron a acercarse en gran número a ellos.

Cuando Kirisame también se hizo presente y Mozu no se vio por ningún lado, todos cantaron victoria mentalmente.

Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era ser considerados lo suficientemente peligrosos para que la mujer lanzará el arma petrificadora, entonces Ryusui escondido en el laboratorio móvil cerca con Taiju y Nikki robarían a la medusa y todo habría acabado.

Con el arma petrificadora podrían recuperar el control del barco y volver a casa, y con eso en mente Kohaku estaba segura de que haría lo que sea para lograr su objetivo. ¡Iban a ganar con una seguridad de diez billones por ciento!

Una vez un gran número de soldados se juntó y Kohaku, Kinro y Ginro se acercaron más, el guerrero más fuerte y bruto de los isleños se lanzó imprudentemente a atacar a Kinro, pero fue rápidamente superado por un duro y certero golpe de la lanza dorada.

Cuando otros guerreros se lanzaron a atacar, Kohaku los quitó del camino como si fueran simples moscas y Ginro pudo controlar a uno de ellos con facilidad. Detrás de los verdaderos combatientes, Ukyo comenzó a disparar flechas y Senku y Chrome hicieron trucos de luz usando espejos.

Kohaku estaba muy confiada.

¡Definitivamente iban a ganar esta batalla!

.

Gen estaba detrás de Senku y Chrome, aunque había lanzado algunos pétalos de flores dándole nombres mágicos para asustar más, igual no pensaba adentrarse ni un solo paso en el campo de batalla.

Parecía que Mozu todavía no había descubierto el engaño y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kirisame lanzará el arma.

Aunque…

Sus ojos se mantuvieron en Kirisame una vez acabó de darle nombres tontos a los trucos científicos de Chrome y Senku, provocando que se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Kirisame, en vez de tener sus ojos en la batalla, miraba de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien que no estaba allí. ¿Tal vez… buscando a Mozu?

Recordaba perfectamente que Mozu había estado bajo vigilancia cuando le dio las piezas de Kohaku a Suika, así que no podía moverse con total libertad aún en su propia base, y hasta era seguro que, si bien no lo habían descubierto, sospecharan que colaboraba con ellos. Y si sospechaban y ahora Kirisame lo buscaba… ¿qué significaba?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Kirisame de repente anunció que usaría el poder del Cabeza de la isla, provocando que sus soldados cesaran el ataque y se cubrieran sus ojos.

Gen todavía estaba intentando descifrar el comportamiento de Kirisame, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo notó a Senku, que antes había gritado la orden de usar el dron, de repente se puso increíblemente tenso y nervioso. De hecho, hasta lo vio palidecer por un momento al ver a Kirisame lanzar el arma, no obstante rápidamente se recompuso y comenzó a murmurar algo sobre cálculos.

-¡Corran todos al laboratorio!- gritó Senku de repente, con la voz muy elevada y alterada. -¡Tan rápido como puedan, dense prisa!-

A pesar de la confusión de esa orden imposible, una orden que contradecía totalmente el plan y salida de la nada, todos corrieron inmediatamente al laboratorio sin chistar. Aun sin saber el motivo, todos ellos se reunieron en un instante, confiando plenamente en su líder.

-¿Todos se las han arreglado para subir?- una vez todos a bordo y con el laboratorio en marcha, empezaron a preguntar por el motivo de la cancelación de la misión después de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran dentro y a salvo.

-¿Mozu ya vino a matarnos?- Ginro estaba temblando y sudando profundamente.

-De hecho me las arreglé para verlo a la lejanía, pero estaba bastante lejos del laboratorio.- dijo Kohaku con voz muy seria. —Aunque corría como un demonio sediento de sangre hacia nosotros. Ja, definitivamente no le gustó ser engañado, si llega a cruzarse con nosotros será difícil contenerlo.- sonrió nerviosamente, aunque con una postura lista para el desafío.

Senku les explicó los cálculos que había hecho y que era muy posible que el arma que Kirisame había lanzado fuera falsa, y que lo mejor era la retirada teniendo en cuenta que el enemigo aparentemente sabía más de lo que habían pensado.

-¿Mozu nos traicionó antes de la cuenta?- preguntó Ginro todavía nervioso.

-No, de hecho creo que es más probable que lo hayan descubierto colaborando con nosotros.- Gen les explicó su teoría pero, en medio de eso, Suika de repente anunció algo que los impresionó.

-¡El barco Perseo… se está moviendo!-

Aunque eso era bastante sorprendente, hasta Amaryllis había deducido que habían estado rondando el Perseo para averiguar su funcionamiento.

Senku dijo que no podrían usar la maquinaría, pero Ryusui aseguró que, como eran gente que vivía del agua, fue cuestión de tiempo para que lograran averiguar cómo usar la parte del velero. Aunque de todos modos ninguno entendió por qué estaban usándolo ahora, hasta que vieron a los soldados escoltando a los aldeanos hacia el barco.

Los vieron llevar a la gente del asentamiento de Amaryllis, pero rápidamente deducieron la horrible verdad: estaban evacuando a toda la isla.

-¿Por qué harían eso?...- preguntó Chrome, exaltado.

-Porque eso significa que… no importa qué, no habrá escapatoria para nosotros.- contestó Ukyo con gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente. —Es obvio que planean cubrir toda la isla… con el arma petrificadora.-

Ante esas palabras, todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico, pero… como siempre, Senku solo sabía reírse en la cara del peligro.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad! Conseguiremos el pack completo, el reino enemigo y el arma petrificadora. -¡Ahora que han reunido a todos en el barco, es el mejor momento para actuar!- sonrió emocionado. —Deberíamos agradecerte, Ibara.-

Todos se confundieron por un momento, pero entonces Gen se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba y Ryusui lo expresó en voz alta con una de sus risas escandalosas.

¡El plan de Senku era mostrar la estatua del Cabeza de la isla a todos los isleños para exponer a Ibara!

Todos se emocionaron y entonces Amaryllis dijo algo muy interesante para ellos.

-Como es un puesto hereditario, el sucesor del Cabeza debería ser su hijo.-

-¡Y él es idéntico a ti, Soyuz!- aseguró Kohaku sonriente.

-O sea que es muy probable que el legítimo heredero al trono… seas tú, Soyuz.- dijo Senku con una sonrisa, mientras que el aludido solo pudo quedarse aturdido y sin saber qué decir.

Luego de observar al enemigo un tiempo, Senku decidió que los dividiría en dos equipos. Uno para ir a buscar la estatua y otro para distraer y retrasar el momento de la petrificación de la isla entera lo más posible.

.

Kohaku, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Ukyo, Suika, Soyuz y Amaryllis fueron en dirección a la base enemiga para ir por la estatua, mientras que Senku, Chrome, Gen, Yo-kun, Nikki, Kaseki, Kinro y Ginro fueron hacia el barco para cumplir su misión de distraer.

Kohaku realmente no quería regresar a ese lugar espantoso donde fue forzada a actuar como una niña bien portada… ah, y donde la asesinaron horriblemente, pero ella era probablemente la que mejor conocía el lugar y la que había visto la estatua antes.

Habían unos cuantos guardias cerca, pero Kohaku se deshizo de ellos fácilmente con solo un par de patadas y puñetazos, por lo que pudieron avanzar sin problemas hasta llegar al palacio.

Pero entonces vieron la estatua destrozada y la esperanza se les cayó a los pies.

-El miserable de Ibara debió haber hecho esto…- masculló Kohaku entre dientes, cada vez odiando más a ese viejo asqueroso.

Cuando todos ya estaban por dar todo por perdido, Yuzuriha se inclinó cerca de los fragmentos con una leve sonrisa, asegurándoles que no era demasiado tarde. Fue entonces que recordaron que tenían a la número uno en la reconstrucción de estatuas con ellos y la esperanza regresó con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo, cuando Yuzuriha mencionó que faltaban algunas partes y que la estatua estaba demasiado deteriorada, Soyuz de repente tomó la mano de la estatua y la memoria pareció volver a él junto con un torrente de lágrimas.

-Lo siento. Me ha llevado veinte años, pero al fin lo he recordado. Justo ahora lo recuerdo… al fin… lo recuerdo todo.- se inclinó, sollozando suavemente. —Papá…-

Todos sintieron una profunda tristeza invadirlos.

Estaba confirmado, verdaderamente Soyuz era hijo del Cabeza, y habían sido separados por la crueldad y avaricia de un asesino despiadado como Ibara.

Antes de que los ánimos pudieran decaer, la determinación inundó la mirada de Soyuz y le aseguró a la estatua de su padre que lo reconstruirían y se lo enseñarían a todos los aldeanos para acabar con el reino del terror de Ibara.

Con determinación, la gran memoria de Soyuz y la gran habilidad de Yuzuriha, lograron reconstruir la estatua del Cabeza y Taiju se lo cargó al hombro con un poco de dificultad pero siempre con esa fuerza y resistencia increíble que lo caracterizaba.

Y todos de inmediato se lanzaron a correr en dirección al barco, lo más rápido que pudieron, sabiendo que en ese momento sus compañeros estaban dando todo de sí para darles más tiempo.

Lograron llegar más rápido de lo que pensó, aún cargando la gran estatua, y de inmediato Taiju gritó para llamar la atención de todos.

-¡EL CABEZA DE LA ISLA ES UNA ESTATUA DE PIEDRA!- con ese grito, muy probablemente toda la isla había escuchado.

Con su gran vista Kohaku pudo ver a Ibara y a Kirisame en el barco y por un momento creyó que esta fue su gran victoria… hasta que notó que era Ibara el que tenía el arma petrificadora.

Por supuesto, Kirisame fue la que acabó petrificada, mientras que Ibara se mantuvo fuera del rango y los guardias cercanos se lanzaron al mar.

Kohaku se preguntó qué demonios se suponía que iban a hacer ahora, pero en ese momento un ruido ensordecedor desvió su atención. ¡Yo-kun le había disparado a Ibara! Y justo en la mano, haciéndolo soltar el arma.

Les contó lo que vio a sus compañeros con una amplia sonrisa, pero entonces escuchó más disparos y al volver la vista hacia el lugar se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Ibara lanzarse hacia Yo-kun, que en cuestión de un segundo también fue convertido en piedra.

De acuerdo, esto… era malo. Terriblemente malo.

¡Tenía que buscar a Senku ahora mismo! ¿Qué demonios había pasado con su grupo, de todos modos?

.

Habían pasado diez billones de mierdas con el grupo de Senku.

Al principio con la pistola, disparando un par de balas y hasta fuegos artificiales, y con otros trucos baratos de ciencia y del mentalista, aparte de sus guerreros verdaderos, lograron espantar a casi todos los que estaban a bordo del barco, pero luego llegó su peor pesadilla: Mozu muy enfadado y sediento de la sangre del reino científico.

Mozu logró acorralarlos y a Senku no le quedó más opción que revivir a Hyoga todavía encerrado en la bodega del barco. Luego de mucha consideración, Hyoga se puso de su lado y él y Mozu empezaron a pelear. Y Senku supo que tenía que darle a Hyoga su arma definitiva para que derrotara al mejor guerrero de la isla, por lo que él y su equipo volvieron a tierra y allí Mozu fue derrotado.

Pero entonces por toda la isla se oyó un grito de Taiju que les heló la sangre, y no, no fue el grito en el que anunciaba al Cabeza convertido en estatua, sino el grito que anunciaba su peor pesadilla: la medusa ya estaba yendo en dirección al centro de la isla.

Mientras Nikki y Kinro corrían para intentar derribar al guerrero Oarashi, Senku de repente se encontró con Kohaku corriendo hacia él.

-¡Senku!- ella sonrió aliviada al verlo. -¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Necesitamos detener a ese guerrero Oarashi inmediatamente o todos seremos convertidos en piedra!-

Kohaku frunció el ceño duramente.

-Ya veo… entonces debo detener a ese hombre… o nadie podrá regresar a casa…- su tono de voz hizo que la mirará con curiosidad. Ella estaba increíblemente seria como pocas veces. —Entonces haré lo necesario por detenerlo… No permitiré que me hagan romperle una promesa a mi hija.- con una mirada llena de ferocidad digna de la leona que era, Kohaku salió disparada en la misma dirección en la que Kinro y Nikki habían corrido antes.

Senku se preguntó sí realmente lo lograría.

.

Oarashi era increíblemente fuerte, logró librarse de Kinro y Nikki fácilmente, gritando que su poder era milagroso y que nadie podría detenerlo.

Sin embargo, un grandulón como él era un caracol gigante para Kohaku, y ella lo alcanzó en cuestión de segundos.

Y, aunque Oarashi era probablemente más fuerte que Magma, Kohaku pudo derribarlo con una certera patada en su nuca, para acto seguido amenazarlo clavando la punta de su katana en su cuello.

-¡Entregame el arma petrificadora, AHORA!- gritó con un aire tan amenazante que el tipo gigante se retorció de miedo.

-¡¿De qué arma hablas, mujer demente?!-

-¡Entrégala o te mataré!- amenazó clavando más la punta en su cuello, mientras varios de sus amigos se reunían a su alrededor, conteniendo a los soldados que querían meterse en su camino.

Soyuz se acercó y abrió la mano de Oarashi, solo para jadear al darse cuenta de que sus dos manos estaban vacías.

-¡Déjenme ir de una vez! ¡Ibara-sama me ha dicho que si iba corriendo al centro de la isla no sería petrificado!- gritó sudando profundamente. -¡Es la única forma de salvarme!- se llevó una mano al estómago. —Me hizo comer algo, me duele el estómago… ¡Como sea, ya déjenme ir de una vez o voy a morir! ¡¿No lo entienden?!-

Kohaku al igual que todos sus amigos jadeó horrorizada, palideciendo.

-El arma está…-

-Él… se la comió…-

-Que…- Ukyo estrechó los ojos con impotencia. -...Horrible…-

-Entonces… estamos perdidos… no hay forma de salvarnos…- los ojos de Amaryllis comenzaron a aguarse.

Kohaku apretó los puños, crujiendo los dientes.

¿Se suponía que esto terminaría así? ¡¿Se suponía que no podría hacer nada?! ¡¿Debería simplemente resignarse a nunca volver a ver a su hija y dejar morir a todos sus compañeros?!

-No… aún no ha terminado.- aseguró con sus ojos llenos de determinación. —Tengo que actuar rápido… ¡No hay tiempo para explicar!- estrelló la más poderosa de sus patadas en la frente de Oarashi, dejándolo inconsciente. -¡Corran hacia la costa noreste, la costa opuesta a donde está el barco!- tomó un brazo de Oarashi y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía aun cargando con el gran peso del guardia fornido, sin importarle tener que arrastrarlo por toda la isla para alejarlo de sus amigos.

-¡Kohaku, espera...!...- los escuchó llamarla, pero no dejó de correr.

¡Esto era lo único que podría darles posibilidades de salvarse! ¡Mientras solo uno de ellos se salvará, entonces todavía quedarían posibilidades! ¡Y ella había prometido protegerlos a todos, así que crearía esas esperanzas para ellos!

Oarashi no había logrado llegar al centro de la isla cuando lo alcanzó, ¡todavía tenía posibilidades de que el rayo petrificador no los alcanzará a todos si lo llevaba lo más cerca posible de la orilla!

Aunque ella sería la primera en ser petrificada, apostaría todo a que al menos uno de sus amigos podría salvarse.

.

Mientras Senku se encontraba desesperándose, sin saber si lograron detener a Oarashi o no, de repente vio a todo el grupo que había ido a buscar la estatua correr hacia ellos.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que correr a la costa noreste!- gritó Ukyo con una expresión llena de pánico, mientras Taiju repetía sus palabras gritando a todo pulmón. -¡Kohaku está llevando el arma hacia el lado opuesto de la isla! ¡Hay que darse prisa!-

-Mierda.- de inmediato todos se pusieron a correr como desesperados.

-¡Senku!- Ukyo fácilmente alcanzó su ritmo. -¡Escuché cómo se puede activar el arma! ¡Se activa con la voz, hay que especificar su rango y el número de segundos en inglés! ¡Creo que dijo quince minutos, así que, si no me equivocó, deben quedar cuatro o tres minutos para que se active desde que lo escuché!-

-O sea que debemos acercarnos a la costa noreste lo más que podamos en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…- sonrió con el sudor perlando su rostro mientras corría lo más rápido que le era posible. —Mierda… es probable que solo los más atléticos aquí lo logren…-

-Es cierto…- Ukyo sonrió tristemente. —Por eso… ¡Rápido, Taiju, toma a Senku y corre lo más rápido que puedas!-

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Taiju se lo cargó al hombro como bolsa de patatas y también tomó a Suika, cargándosela en el hombro, antes de tomar también a Yuzuriha en su brazo libre y correr como desesperado hacia la costa noreste, dejando atrás a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Senku solo alcanzó a verlos sonreír antes de perderlos de vista.

.

Pasaron los quince minutos y un campo de luz verde comenzó a envolver toda la isla en una proporción inmensamente grande, tragándose a la mayoría de sus habitantes.

Ibara, siendo el único que había quedado en el barco Perseo, sonrió triunfante, mirando con una dulce satisfacción como todos sus problemas eran tragados por el arma que por años le había concedido todos sus caprichos.

Rió de alegría y felicidad, elevando sus brazos al cielo, sintiéndose glorioso por una victoria tan perfecta, tan impecable.

¡La victoria era de este viejo! ¡Los pobres niños nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad!

Su sonrisa fue enorme mientras veía la luz avanzar… hasta que se dio cuenta de que la luz no se estaba deteniendo en las cercanías de la costa… la luz… seguía avanzando… acercándose cada vez más y más a él… como sí… como sí el arma se hubiera activado más cerca de la costa, en vez de en el centro de la isla…

Su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡MIERDA!-

.

Senku, Suika, Taiju y Yuzuriha se habían salvado con bastante ventaja del rango del arma petrificadora. Soyuz había logrado salvarse por poco, al igual que Kinro y Ginro, entre otros aldeanos y soldados que aparentemente al verlos correr y escuchar los gritos de advertencia de Taiju los siguieron hasta la costa noreste.

No obstante, apenas la luz de la petrificación se desvaneció, Senku no lo pensó dos veces y corrió todo el camino que Taiju había recorrido antes, hacia el otro extremo de la isla.

De camino, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Chrome despetrificado.

-¿Qué mierda?-

El ex hechicero sonrió mientras se ponía a correr a su lado.

-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me subestimes, Senku! ¡No me quedé de brazos cruzados como un pelele la primera vez que me despetrifique! ¡Estudié cómo funcionaba esa misteriosa luz verde y ahora, con la ayuda de nuestros amigos, encontré una información muy valiosa, algo que hará que siempre podamos salvarnos del arma petrificadora si lo necesitamos! ¡Aunque te lo diré luego, porque creo que ahora estás más preocupado por otra cosa!-

Senku lo miró impresionado, casi sin poder creer que ese científico brillante fuera un hombre primitivo que antes se llamaba a sí mismo un hechicero.

Sonrió con orgullo y asintió, antes de seguir corriendo esta vez solo, ya que Chrome gritó que iría a ver cómo estaban los demás.

Corrió hasta que le ardieron los pulmones, corrió y corrió y buscó y buscó, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Una sonrisa sincera y llena de calidez se apoderó de su rostro al ver a Kohaku petrificada, aún agarrando a Oarashi, aún haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlos a todos.

Esta victoria era gracias a ella.

Incapaz de dejar de sonreír, se encaminó hasta su estatua y tomó la pequeña vasija con fórmula de despetrificación que traía consigo. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, echó el líquido de resurrección sobre ella.

Apenas Kohaku se despetrificó por segunda vez, ambos compartieron una mirada y las palabras no fueron necesarias. No dijeron absolutamente nada. No hacía falta.

Una vez más, se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de alivio y alegría.

Habían ganado.

Finalmente podrían ir a casa, donde su hija esperaba por ellos.

**Continuara... **

Holaaaaa! :D

Hoy, 15 de Octubre, se cumple un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de Baby Stone en FanFiction! :'D

Un año desde que estoy oficialmente como escritora en este bello fandom!

Y creo que es un buen momento para avisarles que Baby Stone está entrando en la recta final! TTwTT

No es que se vaya a terminar en tres o cuatro caps pero probablemente queden menos de diez capítulos para q ya se acabe el fic QwQ

Es mi aniversario en este fandom! Sería mucho pedir como regalito un precioso review? OwO

Aunq lamento mucho la tardanza por el cap pero estaba en epoca de examenes en la universidad y se me complicó un poco xP

No olviden que los amó y gracias por este gran año apoyando Baby Stone y mis otros fics! Gracias de todo corazón!

Merezco un review? *w*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	28. Chapter 28

**Baby Stone**.

Capítulo veintiocho: Reencuentro en el mundo de piedra.

La sonrisa de Kohaku casi no le cabía en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la costa noreste junto a Senku, encontrándose con Chrome, varios de sus amigos y unos cuantos isleños que en ese momento estaban reunidos alrededor de la estatua del Cabeza de la isla.

-¡Chicos!- los saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba el brazo con el que no estaba arrastrando la estatua de Oarashi.

-¡Kohaku!- con ojos llorosos, Suika corrió hacia ella extendiendo los brazos, a lo que de inmediato soltó la estatua y recibió a la niña riendo llena de alegría.

-Me sorprende que tantas personas hayan logrado escapar…- murmuró impresionada luego de soltar a Suika. —Me alegra haber logrado comprar más tiempo para ustedes, aunque nunca habría esperado que Senku y Chrome serían de los que se salvarían.- los miró con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Chrome pareció sumamente ofendido.

-¡Solo para que lo sepas, yo me salvé a mí mismo! No como Senku que fue arrastrado por Taiju.- alzó la barbilla orgullosamente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, estoy realmente curioso acerca de cómo demonios te salvaste, Chrome bastardo.- Senku sonrió ferozmente. —Puedes contarme todos los detalles mientras trabajamos en hacer fórmula de despetrificación para despetrificar a nuestra tripulación y largarnos de aquí de una buena vez.-

-Es cierto.- Yuzuriha se acercó a ellos jadeando felizmente. —Finalmente hemos ganado… con esto ya podremos recuperar el barco. ¡Podremos regresar a Japón!- todos sonrieron enormemente.

-Aunque nos tomará tiempo.- bufó Senku, hurgando en su oreja. —Debemos revivir a toda nuestra tripulación o a la mayor parte, y tampoco podemos dejar a todos los isleños transformados en piedra. Toma tiempo hacer fórmula de despetrificación. Y, por lo que vi al estar en el barco, no lo dejaron en las mejores condiciones que se diga… las reparaciones también tomarán tiempo. ¡Así que debemos empezar ahora mismo!- se acercó a Chrome y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda con el codo. —Mi hija cumple seis meses en poco más de una semana. ¡Y no pienso seguir en esta isla para cuando llegue ese día, así que no crean que hay tiempo para descansar ni celebrar! ¡Manos a la obra!-

Todos accedieron con gritos emocionados, excepto Ginro que se puso a lloriquear por el trabajo extra.

Empezaron a montar el equipo para que Senku y Chrome pudieran trabajar en la fórmula, y mientras estaban en eso Kohaku escuchó la explicación de cómo Chrome se salvó: aparentemente la primera vez que lo petrificaron estudió la naturaleza del rayo petrificador y con eso creó una teoría que puso en práctica con ayuda de sus amigos (los que se quedaron atrás), que se pararon a cierta distancia e hicieron una señal para que pueda calcular el momento en el que la luz llegaría a él. Aunque eso fue muy difícil para él, sus ansias por obtener información útil para el futuro hicieron que pudiera calcular todo con exactitud y eso les dejó datos muy importantes según Senku pero que Kohaku no entendió del todo.

Los isleños se enteraron de la verdad sobre Ibara y que Soyuz era el hijo del Cabeza y el legítimo sucesor del trono y, aunque habían opiniones contradictorias, la mayoría de ellos juró lealtad al momento de enterarse de que era el hijo del Cabeza, suplicando también que cambiará las cosas a como eran antes de que Ibara se apoderará de la isla. Soyuz estaba nervioso por eso, sin saber bien cómo actuar, pero gracias a él los isleños estuvieron dispuestos a ayudar a Senku en sus planes.

Antes de acabar el día, surgió la pregunta de qué hacer con Oarashi, que tenía el arma petrificadora en su estómago.

-Se siente mal romperlo…- murmuró Suika con pena. —Fue muy cruel hacer que se comiera el arma petrificadora…-

-Yo no podría romper una estatua…- masculló Taiju con los puños apretados.

-Sí, sí, qué tiernos. Nikki, destrúyela.- mandó Senku con su meñique metido en la oreja, a lo que la guerrera de inmediato comenzó a picar la estatua de Oarashi con su hacha, haciendo que todos los miraran con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

-¡¿No tienes piedad?!-

Senku los ignoró y tomó el arma petrificadora con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Esta es la llave de nuestra victoria! ¡La medusa finalmente es nuestra!- exclamó con tanta emoción que logró contagiar a los demás, haciéndolos sonreír otra vez. —Y no se preocupen por la estatua de Oarashi, ¡tenemos a nuestro ultra habilidoso club de artesanía aquí, después de todo!- miró a Yuzuriha con una sonrisa ladina, a lo que ella solo pudo suspirar.

-Sí, yo me encargó…-

Después de dejar a Yuzuriha armando la estatua del guardia con ayuda de Suika, Senku se retiró a seguir trabajando con Chrome en sus cosas de ciencia mientras Kohaku se dedicaba a traer cerca del laboratorio las estatuas de sus amigos y la gente de la aldea de Amaryllis que habían sido los que más los ayudaron directa o indirectamente durante su tiempo allí. Aparte de que eso haría feliz a Amaryllis y Kohaku había tomado mucho cariño por la isleña durante su estancia en el harem.

Cuando cayó la medianoche, arrastró a Senku a dormir con ella en una pequeña tienda, ya que aunque los dos eran los más interesados en acabar con sus asuntos allí y partir para volver a Japón con su bebé ese había sido un día demasiado agitado y ambos necesitaban una buena noche de sueño antes de matarse a sí mismos trabajando.

Al día siguiente, apenas se despertaron y se vieron a los ojos, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo:

-Hay que reparar el teléfono.-

Después de que prepararán más fórmula de despetrificación con Chrome y de que revivieran a varios de sus amigos, Senku y Kohaku tomaron un bote junto al resto de sus amigos y remaron hasta el Perseo, donde se encontraron con que el barco estaba, en efecto, hecho un completo desastre. Y lo que más enfureció a Kohaku fue descubrir que la sala de comunicaciones también estaba completamente inutilizable.

-Creo que será más rápido reparar el teléfono móvil, pero la comunicación sería mejor desde la sala de comunicaciones…- Senku se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, suspirando profundamente. —Supongo que podemos trabajar en ambas cosas, aunque nos quitaría tiempo para otros asuntos… pero aun así podríamos volver justo a tiempo para el primero de octubre.-

-Hagámoslo.- dijo Kohaku de inmediato. —Primero quiero asegurarme de que mi bebé esté realmente bien, luego sería bueno tener una mejor comunicación, supongo.-

-Suena como un buen plan. ¡En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder!- rápidamente comenzó a dar instrucciones a sus amigos para comenzar con las reparaciones del télefono y el barco al mismo tiempo.

Mientras estaba trabajando en ayudar a reparar el barco, Kohaku se sorprendió al ver a Ukyo (que había sido revivido hace pocas horas) mirar ceñudo a todas direcciones en la cubierta del barco. Extrañada, se acercó a él, preguntándole sí todo estaba bien.

-Sí…- ajustó su gorro, con una mirada muy seria. —Solo me extraña que la estatua de Ibara no esté a bordo… ya que corriste en dirección al barco y ahora lo encontramos vacío, su estatua debería estar por aquí…- Kohaku lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero el arquero rápidamente le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Lo más probable es que haya caído al agua, pronto enviaré a alguien a investigar.-

Aunque un poco dudosa y con sus propias ansias de investigar, Kohaku decidió restarle importancia al asunto y seguir con su trabajo. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por terminar y volver a tiempo para el primero de octubre, el día en que su hija cumpliría medio año de vida.

Había creído seguro que se perdería esta fecha tan importante, pero ahora que ya todo estaba resuelto y Senku creía que podrían lograrlo a tiempo, quería dar todo de sí para terminar con los preparativos para partir y volver a tener a su bebita en sus brazos por primera vez en semanas.

La extrañaba tanto… nunca dejó de pensar en ella ni un solo día. Y ahora que estaba tan cerca de volver daría todo de sí para lograr que ese momento llegará lo antes posible.

Después de un largo día trabajando en reparar el teléfono y el barco, aparte de no bajar la producción de fórmula de despetrificación, Senku se acercó a ella mientras trabajaba en reparar las partes de la cubierta que habían destrozado.

-Por cierto, Kohaku, tengo algo para ti.- la atención de todos se fue a ellos cuando Senku le tendió una pequeña bolsa con algo dentro.

-Oh, ¿un regalo romántico para tu esposa?- Amaryllis (recién revivida) los miró con ojos brillantes... y chismosos.

-Aún mejor.- Senku rió entre dientes mientras Kohaku abría la bolsa. —Es la medusa.-

-¡¿Por qué tu esposa querría un regalo así?!-

-No es un regalo.- frotó su oído con fastidio. —No sabemos si queda algún loco leal a Ibara o algo así, y Kohaku, siendo nuestra guerrera más fuerte, ahora tiene el deber de resguardar el arma petrificadora. Eso es todo.-

-Eres demasiado frío con tu esposa…- opinó Amaryllis, ceñuda.

La ignoraron.

-Ya veo, en ese caso me aseguraré de cuidar el arma con mi vida.- Kohaku, con una mirada muy seria, ató la bolsa a su cinturón, cerca de su katana.

Después de eso, siguieron trabajando arduamente, y esta vez no hubo fuerza en el mundo que convenciera a Senku de dormir. Se quedó trabajando en el teléfono con la ayuda de Chrome y Kaseki despetrificado no hace mucho.

Kohaku también durmió poco, demasiado ansiosa por terminar con el trabajo y poder volver lo antes posible a Japón.

La adrenalina le dio la energía suficiente para trabajar a su máxima potencia al día siguiente a pesar de apenas haber dormido, trabajó más que nadie, en el barco y ayudando en la isla, pero cuando cayó la noche el sueño comenzó a golpearla con fuerza.

Senku le había dicho que estaba cerca de terminar de reparar el teléfono móvil, así que no quería dormirse por la esperanza de que pudieran llamar a Japón antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, pero tampoco quería estar casi sonámbula a la hora de llamar a su hijita, así que decidió que tomaría una pequeña siesta en una de las literas del barco.

Llevaba poco tiempo dormida cuando sintió que algo andaba mal. Su instinto de cazadora le decía que algo andaba muy mal… terriblemente mal.

Una sombra la cubrió y ella abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver a Ibara enterrar un cuchillo en su pecho.

.

Senku estaba esperando impacientemente a que Kaseki terminara la nueva antena para el teléfono móvil. Solo necesitaban esa última pieza y ya sería posible llamar a Japón.

Finalmente podría saber de su hija y confirmar que había hecho bien en confiar que Ruri y todos los que se quedaron atrás habían cuidado bien de ella. Y… con suerte, sí su niña no estaba dormida, podría escuchar esa vocecita absurdamente adorable una vez más.

La idea lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Oh-jo! ¡Finalmente está lista!- Kaseki le mostró la nueva antena con orgullo.

Él de inmediato sonrió inmensamente.

Instalar la antena fue un juego de niños, por supuesto, y pronto el teléfono móvil estuvo ensamblado y listo para funcionar una vez más. Sin embargo, Senku controló sus ganas de querer probarlo inmediatamente, porque habían diez billones por ciento de probabilidades de que su mujer lo mataría sí llamaba a Japón sin ella presente.

-Voy a llevar esto con Kohaku o nos dará una paliza a todos.- rió emocionado mientras se cargaba el teléfono a la espalda. —Si la rutina de mi mocosa no ha cambiado… ella debería estar despierta chillando por atención a esta hora, así que con más razón Kohaku debe estar presente en cuanto hagamos la prueba.-

-Es cierto, dijiste que lo último que escucharon de la mini gorila es que desapareció ¿cierto? Me sorprende que ambos estén manteniendo la calma tan bien…- murmuró Chrome mientras lo seguía hacia la cubierta, a diferencia de Kaseki que insistió en seguir trabajando en la sala de comunicaciones.

-Créeme que no es nada fácil.- rió por lo bajo mientras salía a cubierta y buscaba a su esposa con la mirada. ¿No debería estar trabajando allí? -¿Dónde demonios se metió esa leona?...-

Deambularon un poco por la cubierta hasta que de repente Senku sintió una mano tomar su hombro bruscamente.

-¡Senku!- era Ukyo, con una mirada frenética en sus ojos. -¡Escuche la voz de Ibara!- Senku y Chrome de inmediato palidecieron. -¡Creo que él está...!...-

-En el barco, sí.- la voz repugnantemente familiar de aquel viejo bastardo los interrumpió.

Voltearon, encontrándolo recién entrando a cubierta por la entrada en el mástil, con Kohaku herida con un cuchillo enterrado en su pecho, apenas viva mientras ese miserable la arrastraba consigo. Él tenía el arma petrificadora en la mano que no usaba para arrastrar a la mujer moribunda.

-Tú…- Senku apretó los puños, sintiendo una inmensa ira corriéndole por las venas.

-Yo.- Ibara rió con arrogancia. —Debo reconocer que casi me vencieron allí, pueden sentirse orgullosos de eso.- sonrió de una forma asquerosamente satisfecha, elevando el arma en su mano. —Sin embargo… ¿Senku, no? Esta es mi victoria. El arma es mía.- volvió a reír.

-No puede ser…- Chrome apretó los dientes, mirando con rabia al viejo asesino. -¿Cómo puede seguir vivo?-

-¿Crees que no tenía contemplado que el arma podría no llegar al centro de la isla a tiempo?- preguntó con un tono alegre y casi cantarín. -¿Por qué crees que elegí aquel día para evacuar la isla? No tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de que ese día atacaran, fue porque ese día los vientos estaban a mi favor, y como descifré el secreto de su barco hecho con brujería logré tomar una distancia considerable del rayo, aunque apenas me dio tiempo…- hizo una mueca de amargura ante el recuerdo. —Tuve que saltar en el último segundo, pero lo logré. Luego solo fue cuestión de esperar el momento indicado para atacar… Estuve vigilándolos todo este tiempo, a veces a distancia y a veces dentro del mismo barco. Eso también me hizo averiguar algunas cosas interesantes. Como que esta es tu mujer, líder brujo.- retorció el cuchillo en el pecho de Kohaku, haciéndola gruñir de dolor.

Los ojos de Senku se entrecerraron con fuerza mientras tensaba su mandíbula, mirando en silencio a Ibara.

Ukyo decidió tomar la palabra.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? Aunque petrifiques el barco entero, sí tú escapas a tiempo nosotros también lo haremos.- bueno, probablemente solo él y Chrome.

-Soy consciente.- Ibara en ningún momento dejó de sonreír. —Así como soy consciente de que pueden revivir a los muertos, ya que no es la primera vez que derramó la sangre de esta joven madre… Pero, me preguntó, ¿podrían revivirla si le arrancó el corazón del pecho y lo arrojó del mar?- al ver los rostros horrorizados de los tres generales, Ibara volvió a reír como un loco. —Eso pensé. En ese caso, tengo como rehén a la mujer de su líder, en otras palabras… ustedes deberán obedecerme.-

Chrome tragó saliva y Ukyo apretó fuertemente su arco en un puño, pero Senku solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Kohaku. Y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Muy sutilmente, le hizo una seña con un dedo de lo que tenía que hacer para obtener el triunfo definitivo, esta vez de verdad, y él no necesito más que ver sus ojos llenarse de determinación para saber que había entendido. Sin palabras, los dos ya sabían cómo colaborar para ganar.

Aún en la situación tan vulnerable en la que estaba y lo débil que se encontraba por la herida, Kohaku seguía siendo una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, y en un rápido movimiento logró apartar la mano de Ibara de la empuñadura del cuchillo, librándose de él para correr hacia la borda aún con el arma clavada.

Ukyo disparó inmediatamente una flecha a Ibara, clavándola en su pierna, pero aún así el viejo despreciable siguió corriendo detrás de Kohaku.

-¡Ni creas que puedes escapar!- logró atraparla justo cuando llegó a la borda, tomando su muñeca y arrojándola al piso antes de volver a levantarla y retorcer más el cuchillo en su pecho, haciéndola lanzar un grito de dolor mientras más sangre escapaba. —En cuanto a ustedes, es hora de que abandonen este barco y me traigan a las jovencitas más hermosas de esta isla…- una vez tuvo a Kohaku atrapada otra vez, Ibara volvió a su aire de grandeza y volvió a alzar el arma petrificadora en su otra mano. —Y quiero un navegante que me llevé a las tierras de donde vienen. Pueden quedarse con esta isla, pero yo me quedaré con todo lo que alguna vez te perteneció, querido Senku.- rió perversamente, antes de mirar con infinita burla y superioridad al científico. —Escuche que tienen una hija… en unos quince años seguramente será una belleza con la que me podré divertir… o quizás antes ¿quién sabe?-

Chrome y Ukyo se estremecieron horrorizados, pero Senku y Kohaku solo pudieron llenarse de ira y un asco tan profundo que los hizo actuar de inmediato.

-¡Senku, AHORA!- Kohaku tomó bruscamente el brazo con el que Ibara tenía el arma petrificadora y lo jaló hacia abajo, justo hacia el auricular del teléfono exterior en cubierta. Justo hacia donde lo había llevado apropósito en cuanto Senku le hizo aquella seña.

Ibara jadeó con terror al pensar que iban a hacer alguna brujería y retorció el cuchillo en el pecho de Kohaku, intentando librarse al debilitarla más, pero ella no flaqueó.

Senku (que había tenido el teléfono móvil ya cargado a su espalda desde antes debido a que volvía a funcionar y quería mostrárselo a Kohaku) acercó el micrófono a su boca, esta vez siendo él el que ostentaba una sonrisa triunfante y burlona, ya sabiendo que esta era su victoria.

-Five meters. One second.-

Ibara solo pudo ver con nervios y horror como la luz se activaba. Y esta vez no pudo escapar, solo gritar impotente mientras su piel se tornaba de piedra.

Ibara se petrificó. ¡Finalmente habían derrotado al enemigo de una vez por todas y con una cucharada de su propia medicina!

Kohaku una vez más había sido convertida en estatua, pero teniendo en cuenta sus heridas eso fue lo mejor para ella.

Senku se acercó a las estatuas y rápidamente las separó, colocando a Kohaku a cierta distancia del maldito viejo antes de quitarle a este el arma petrificadora, sonriendo inmensamente aliviado. Esta vez de verdad habían ganado. ¡Era otra victoria para el reino de la ciencia!

Chrome vitoreó alegre y ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención de los tripulantes que habían estado dentro del interior del barco, mientras que Ukyo arrastraba los cuerpos del par de tripulantes que Ibara había dejado inconscientes para meterse al interior del barco a robar el arma y secuestrar a Kohaku.

-¡Finalmente ganamos, Senku!- una vez guardó el arma entre su ropa, Chrome se acercó para chocar los cinco con su amigo científico, que le devolvió el gesto con cansado entusiasmo. -¡Ahora solo queda despetrificar a Kohaku con fórmula de despetrificación y podremos llamar a Ruri para asegurar que todo está bien!-

-Sobre eso…- Senku sonrió con un suspiro. —Como hemos estado reviviendo a todos lo más rápido posible, no tenemos por el momento. Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para tener lo suficiente para revivirla.-

-Oh… Mierda, es cierto. Bueno… ¿no podrías llamarla solo tú?-

-No… Creo que puedo esperar.- cerró los ojos con una tenue sonrisa.

Estuvo ansioso todo este tiempo, desesperado y dispuesto a lo que sea por hacer contacto e ir con su hija, pero quería hacerlo junto a Kohaku, así que iba a esperar. Iba a confiar en que Ruri y los demás en Japón habían cuidado de ella, iba a confiar en esos ilógicos instintos maternales de Kohaku que le decían que todo estaba bien. Quería confiar. Y confiaba.

-Y… ¿qué haremos con él, Senku?- Ukyo miró con desprecio la estatua de Ibara.

-Yo digo que deberíamos arrojarlo al mar.- opinó Chrome con una mueca de desagrado.

Senku miró muy serio la estatua de Ibara, antes de encoger los hombros con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Dejaremos que Soyuz y la gente de la isla decidan eso, realmente no nos incumbe.- hurgó en su oído con desinterés. —Nosotros concentrémonos en volver a Japón.- sonrió con calma, más que satisfecho con esta victoria.

Finalmente no habían más obstáculos. Finalmente… podría volver a estar en paz con su familia.

Ya tenían el arma petrificadora, y en solo un par de semanas. Y ya no era tan absurdamente urgente viajar al otro lado del mundo en busca de respuestas. Esas cosas podían posponerse. Podría dedicarle más tiempo a su familia.

Al final las cosas resultaron mucho mejor de lo que pensó. Por una vez, parecía que la suerte había estado de su lado.

Por fin… podría ser el padre que su hija merecía.

.

Ruri estaba muy estresada.

Cuidar a un bebé sí que era tarea difícil.

Amaba a su sobrinita con todo su corazón, pero a veces simplemente se volvía loca intentando atenderla apropiadamente.

Era muy tarde en la noche y la pequeña aún no se dormía. La canción de Lillian había calmado su llanto pero Tsukiku seguía muy malhumorada y negándose a dormir, llorando cada vez que Ruri intentaba cargarla. Y no podía evitar que eso la pusiera de los nervios.

Ahora mismo estaba leyendo la enorme lista de instrucciones que le dejó Senku, intentando averiguar sí esto podría ser una señal de una enfermedad o algo así.

Y, de pronto, el teléfono se activó.

La voz de Senku se hizo oír y Tsukiku chilló de alegría.

-¡Papá!- con un poco de dificultad, la pequeña se las arregló para sentarse ella solita, aunque ya estaba medio sentada sobre una almohada, tomó los barrotes de su cuna para sentarse mejor por su cuenta y miró felizmente al teléfono. -¡Papá!- repitió con una gran sonrisa, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia el teléfono.

Ruri sonrió aliviada al escuchar otra vez a su cuñado. ¡Eso significaba que debían estar bien! Sea lo que sea que les haya impedido la comunicación, ya no debía ser un problema ¿verdad? Finalmente podría decirles que Tsukiku estaba a salvo.

Pero, a medida que escuchaba la voz de Senku, la sonrisa de Ruri se deshizo al darse cuenta de que lo que decía era inentendible para ella.

-12.800.000 meters. One second.-

¿Qué… era ese mensaje tan extraño? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Se quedó muy confundida, pensando qué podría haber querido decir Senku con esas palabras tan extrañas. ¿Acaso contenía un significado oculto o algo así?

Mientras pensaba, Tsukiku seguía llamando a su padre.

-¿Papá?- cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya no iba a decir nada más, sus ojitos de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a llorar y chillar desconsoladamente.

Ruri suspiró, antes de correr a cargarla.

Una vez logró calmarla con ayuda de Jasper y Turquoise, todos quedaron demasiado agotados y no tuvieron más opción que ir a dormir. No estaban en condiciones de buscar respuestas ahora mismo.

Mañana, decidió. Mañana intentaría llamar a Senku y preguntarle qué significado tuvo eso.

.

Después de retirar el cuchillo y que Yuzuriha cambiará su vestido ensangrentado por uno nuevo, Senku rápidamente preparó la fórmula de despetrificación apenas tuvieron suficiente ácido nítrico. Y, una vez más, Kohaku fue despetrificada.

Una vez vuelta a la normalidad, de inmediato se llevó una mano al pecho, haciendo una mueca al recordar el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar antes de que finalmente pudieran deshacerse de Ibara. Pero bueno… el parto había sido peor.

Sonrió al ver a Senku y este le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a él. Kohaku extendió los brazos y Senku alzó levemente sus manos… solo para congelarse cuando ella lo pasó de largo, yendo directamente al teléfono.

-¡Finalmente está reparado!- se abrazó al auricular del aparato. -¡¿Verdad, Senku?! ¡Ya puedo llamar a mi bebé!- clamó llena de alegría y anhelo.

Suspirando profundamente, Senku asintió con una sonrisa resignada.

-Sí, sí. Ya podemos llamarla. Aunque no lo haremos con el teléfono móvil.-

-¿No?-

-Mientras esperábamos a tener más ácido nítrico para despetrificarte Kaseki y yo estuvimos reparando la sala de comunicaciones. Tendremos una mejor comunicación desde allí así que…- se interrumpió cuando de pronto el teléfono móvil sonó.

-¿Senku-san? ¿Está todo bien?- su voz se escuchaba muy mal y apenas era entendible, pero se escuchaba. ¡Finalmente estaban haciendo contacto!

Y, de fondo, escucharon una vocecita muy familiar.

-¡Papá!- los ojos de Kohaku de inmediato se inundaron de lágrimas, mientras que Senku sonrió inmensamente aliviado, con ojos brillantes. -¡Papá, papá, papá, papá!-

Kohaku rápidamente se lanzó a tomar el micrófono.

-¡Tsukiku! ¡Mamá está aquí!- las lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron por sus mejillas. -¡Mamá está aquí!- repitió con voz quebrada.

Un chillido de alegría se hizo oír de inmediato.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!- Kohaku rió amorosamente, secando sus lágrimas.

-Sí, bebé, soy mamá…- se abrazó al teléfono, aunque luego miró a Senku, que tenía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos y una sonrisa temblorosa. —Y aquí está papá también.- quiso darle el micrófono a Senku, pero él negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda.

-Vamos a la sala de comunicaciones. Nos podremos escuchar mejor desde allí.-

Rápidamente se fueron a la sala de comunicaciones en compañía de sus amigos, sin que Kohaku dejará de hablar por el teléfono móvil con su hija que no dejaba de chillar de felicidad.

-Tsukiku, pequeña, sé que has extrañado a tus padres…- justo cuando estaban entrando a la sala, Ruri interrumpió el balbuceo incesante de la bebita. —Pero realmente estoy curiosa por ese mensaje extraño que nos enviaste anoche, Senku-san…-

Senku, que ya la estaba escuchando a través del auricular de la sala, frunció el ceño con confusión, mientras que todos los demás parecieron no entender nada.

-¿De qué mensaje hablas, Ruri-nee?- Kohaku fue la primera en hablar.

-Anoche…- justo en ese momento, la voz de Ruri se encontró interrumpida por un fuerte sonido de estática.

-La señal se ha cortado…- se dio cuenta Ukyo con una expresión anonadada. -...¿Por otra señal mucho más fuerte?...-

-¿Está diciendo… números?- Yuzuriha se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Es una clase de código?- Nikki alzó una ceja.

-Nop, no es ningún código.- Senku tenía una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

-¿Es la voz de una persona?- preguntó Taiju más que muy confundido, aunque no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el mensaje.

-12.800.000 meters. One second.-

Kohaku recordó que Senku dijo algo parecido al activar el arma petrificadora al vencer a Ibara y de inmediato se horrorizó.

¡¿Dónde estaba el arma?! ¡¿Iba a activarse?!

-¡Oh, no!- Amaryllis también se espantó. -¡El arma petrificadora…!...-

-Sí, lo sé.- Senku sonrió ladinamente, llevando una mano a su espalda y sacando el arma de una de las bolsas colgando de su cintura. —Tenemos que mantenerla alejada del altavoz como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.- le arrojó el arma a Kinro que, aunque confundido, la guardó entre su ropa.

-¡Papá, papá!- una vez la estática se detuvo, la vocecita alegre de Tsukiku se hizo oír una vez más.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó confundido Chrome, agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Un mensaje para activar la medusa…- Nikki frunció el ceño. -¿Pero por qué un número tan grande? ¿No es un poco exagerado?-

Senku se tomó un momento para suspirar antes de responder con la mirada baja.

-12.800.000 es… el diámetro de la Tierra.- les dijo, haciendo que todos se estremecieran con espanto.

-Sí, es eso. Cierto.- Ukyo también tenía la mirada baja y los puños apretados. —Pero tenemos otro gran problema…-

-Sí…- cuando Senku habló, Ukyo lo miró muy seriamente.

-Esa es tu voz… Senku.- con esas palabras, aparte de volver a estremecerse por espanto todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas por la incredulidad y el shock que ese dato les provocó.

-Bueno… esto si que es emocionante.- sonrió de forma feroz, antes de tomar aire y finalmente agarrar el micrófono. —Oye, mini-leona… ¿no habrás creído que ese mensaje era para ti, verdad? No me vas a decir que por eso estás tan emocionada ¿o sí?- cómo si nada hubiera pasado, Senku habló despreocupadamente con su hija, que de inmediato comenzó a balbucear en medio de seguir chillando papá una y otra vez.

-¿Ese no fuiste tú, Senku-san?- Ruri se oyó muy sorprendida.

-Sí este es el hombre del Why… eso significa que finalmente sabemos sus intenciones.- Ukyo entrecerró los ojos. —Quiere acabar con nosotros…-

Todos miraron a Senku, pero él los ignoró y siguió hablando con su hija.

-¿No has aprendido a decir nada nuevo mientras no estábamos, pequeña leona? Al menos ya puedes decir papá todo junto ¿eh?-

Tsukiku volvió a balbucear y todos solo pudieron mirar con gotitas cayendo por sus frentes como Senku ignoraba totalmente lo que acababa de pasar para responder a los murmullos sin sentido de su hija.

Kohaku estaba muy confundida en este momento, pero solo fue cuestión de que sacudiera un poco su cabeza para despejar los malos pensamientos y se concentrará en su pequeña que no dejaba de llamarlos a ambos.

Cuando Kohaku volvió a acaparar la conversación, Senku les dio instrucciones a los demás para que vuelvan a trabajar y le pidió a Chrome hacer más fórmula para revivir a Ryusui y Gen cuanto antes.

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato con su niña, haciéndola reír y amando escucharla llamarlos, hasta que ella empezó a sonar un poco malhumorada mientras llamaba a Kohaku con más fuerza e insistencia.

Al sentir sus pechos hincharse, Kohaku supo de inmediato qué quería su bebita.

-Lo siento, bebé. Tendrás que conformarte con el biberón hasta que mamá vuelva ¿si?- rió tiernamente, todavía abrazando el auricular.

-Oh, ¿tiene hambre? Es bueno saberlo, a veces me cuesta mucho saber qué es lo que quiere…- murmuró Ruri con cansancio, antes de pedirle a Jasper y Turquoise que prepararan un biberón. —Han sido semanas muy complicadas… Aunque no tienen de qué preocuparse, al final siempre logró calmarla.- aclaró rápida y nerviosamente.

Una vez su hija comenzó a alimentarse, Senku y Kohaku se pusieron serios.

-Ruri… ¿podrías decirnos qué pasó ese día?- preguntó Senku. —El primer día. ¿Qué pasó con mi mocosa?-

-Bueno… De verdad lamentó mucho que eso los haya preocupado tanto. No fue nada grave… solo un terrible descuido de mi parte. Asumó la culpa y sus reclamos por ello.- suspiró, antes de explicarles que Mirai se había llevado a la bebé con Tsukasa y que por eso tardaron horas en encontrarla y cuando quisieron decirles ellos nunca contestaron el teléfono.

-Eso fue mi culpa. Fui imprudente e hice que rompieran el teléfono. También lamento haberte preocupado, Ruri-nee.- Kohaku miró cariñosamente al techo. —Y no tienes por qué culparte. Nos has ayudado muchísimo. Te debemos mucho.- sonrió con ojos brillantes, más que agradecida por lo mucho que su amada hermana hacía por ellos.

-En efecto, no tiene sentido que te culpes. No necesitamos que te sientas mal por mierdas como estas.- Senku hurgó en su oído con desinterés. —Has estado tres semanas cuidando a un bebé ajeno en este mundo de piedra. Ya es un gran logro. Tienes diez billones de puntos, Ruri.- sonrió alegremente.

Ruri se quedó en silencio un momento antes de hablar con voz llorosa y feliz.

-Gracias.-

Después de que su hija terminara de comer, quedó muy soñolienta, pero lloraba si intentaban alejarla del auricular, así que Kohaku le cantó a través del teléfono hasta que su pequeña se durmió, y finalmente se despidieron.

Una vez la línea quedó en silencio, Kohaku notó el rostro extremadamente serio de su esposo. Y entonces recordó el mensaje amenazante que habían recibido.

Senku dijo que necesitaban trabajar para volver pronto a Japón, pero le ordenó a Ukyo quedarse cerca del teléfono ya que según Ruri esta no era la primera vez que ese mensaje había sonado.

Al día siguiente, después de que todos los tripulantes hicieran teorías raras y después de que revivieran a Gen y Ryusui, Ukyo les aseguró que el mensaje con la voz de Senku era una voz sintética, una voz falsa hecha a propósito por alguien. Probablemente por el tal hombre del why.

Ryusui y Gen llegaron haciendo muchas preguntas, y el capitán hasta dijo que saber el porqué imitaba la voz de Senku podría ayudarlos a saber quién era el hombre del why y dónde estaba.

Justo en ese momento Chrome, que antes había estado pensativo, alzó la mirada con los ojos abiertos y dos dedos en alto.

-Senku, cuando pusiste a Ibara en su lugar, le petrificaste con un comando de voz a través del teléfono ¿lo recuerdas? ¿No te parece que es muy parecido a cuando hiciste eso? Tal vez el hombre del why está imitando tu voz usando eso.- sugirió, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, incluso al mismo Senku, que pareció encontrar sentido en su teoría.

Después de unos cuantos murmullos incrédulos, Kaseki preguntó por qué el arma estaba en la isla en primer lugar y Senku mencionó que saber esa historia podría darles pistas sobre el hombre del Why.

-Apenas he tenido tiempo de examinar el arma, apenas pude hacer este plano.- masculló Senku mientras sacaba un papel con un dibujo detallado del arma.

Al ver el dibujo, Soyuz pareció pensar en algo.

Ese algo resultó ser un hombre petrificado que Taiju había rescatado accidentalmente del mar con la marca del arma petrificadora en su brazo.

Apenas lo despetrificaron, el tipo pareció muy sorprendido de haber sido revivido y de inmediato les expresó su gratitud, aunque cuando Ginro se apareció en el lugar quejándose del trabajo extra el tipo por alguna razón se sorprendió mucho y se arrodilló a los pies de Ginro rogando perdón por haber sido petrificado. Por alguna extraña razón…

Incluso cuando el malentendido se aclaró, la escoria de Ginro quiso sacar provecho de la situación llamándose a sí mismo la reencarnación del hombre al que el tipo recién revivido de nombre Matsukaze servía y con quien lo había confundido.

Ginro era una basura, sin duda, pero al menos le pidió a Matsukaze contar su historia.

Y apenas la dijo, todos se quedaron con la mandíbula por los suelos.

-Esta isla alguna vez fue un reino pacífico… hasta aquel desastre que ocurrió sin previo aviso. Lo que ustedes llaman armas petrificadoras… un gran número de ellas... cayeron del cielo como si estuviéramos en una pesadilla.- a pesar del tono serio y casi traumatizado del hombre, y que la mayoría se sorprendió, Ryusui sonrió alegremente mientras chasqueaba los dedos, diciendo que eso les resolvía todo.

-¡La fuente de la señal está arriba de nuestras cabezas!- y como si esa fuera una señal, Senku salió corriendo jalando a Chrome y Kaseki, asegurando que esa información les era suficiente por ahora y la ciencia les diría el resto, ignorando la incredulidad de los demás porque no quisieran escuchar la historia completa de Matsukaze.

Kohaku se dedicó a seguir trabajando mientras el equipo científico trabajaba, solo descansando para comer y un poco por la tarde para hablar un poco con su linda bebita. Ella chilló por su padre pero Kohaku prefirió no molestarlo mientras trabajaba en rastrear la señal o cómo se llame.

Francois preparó una elaborada cena en la noche y mientras comían Senku les aseguró ya tener una respuesta. Ya sabía dónde estaba su enemigo más grande y más misterioso.

Sin embargo, tardó en decirlo. Y Kohaku notó que había algo raro en su expresión. Él estaba intentando actuar normal pero algo le decía que detrás de su sonrisa complacida por encontrar a su enemigo Senku estaba… él se sentía… devastado…

Después de servirse tranquilamente su cena, Senku finalmente se dignó a responder a las preguntas de todos respecto a dónde estaba su enemigo.

-Hemos rastreado la señal y los resultados nos dicen que viene de arriba, de unos miles de kilómetros encima nuestro.- sonrió ladinamente. -¿Aún no lo entienden? El hombre del why está… en la luna.-

Si antes la sorpresa de saber que el hombre del why estaba usando la voz de Senku fue grande, esta vez la sorpresa fue de proporciones ridículamente gigantescas. ¡¿Y es qué cómo podía ser eso posible?! Kohaku estaba totalmente confundida.

-La señal es igual al movimiento de la luna.- aportó Ukyo mientras Senku terminaba su cena con aparente tranquilidad. —No hay ninguna duda.-

-¿Pero acaso eso es posible?- Kinro estaba pálido. -¿Cómo puede ser…?...-

-Hmm, si lo ignoramos y no pensamos en un plan será nuestra perdición.- a pesar de sus palabras, Ryusui parecía muy relajado al respecto.

Kohaku, sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de qué harían ahora. ¿Qué se podría hacer en una situación así?

-Un enemigo en la luna… ¡no tenemos forma de llegar a él y mucho menos de contraatacar!- parecía ser algo imposible…

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Senku, que se encontraba dándoles la espalda, dejando su plato ya vacío de comida en la mesa. Él estaba extrañamente silencioso, y de repente Gen empezó a sudar profundamente.

-Esperen, esperen. He tenido un presentimiento horrible…- el mentalista sonrió temblorosamente, palideciendo mientras observaba a Senku voltear a verlos con una sonrisa emocionada. —Y por muy absurdo que sea me temo que es lo más probable… En este mundo de piedra, ¿en serio vamos a…?...- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase del puro nerviosismo, pero aún así Senku respondió a su pregunta.

-¡Sip, vamos a ir… a la luna!-

Después de que Senku dijera esa gran locura que parecía imposible, todos empezaron a hacer decenas de preguntas ya sea preguntándose cómo sería eso posible o bien cuestionando la cordura de Senku.

Kohaku, por otro lado, no tenía ninguna duda en su mente de que Senku podría lograr lo que sea que se propusiera. Y, entre todas las exclamaciones llenas de incredulidad, ella sonrió suavemente mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Ahora que sabemos que nuestro enemigo está en la luna, ¿deberíamos aceptar nuestro destino y esperar a ser destruidos? ¡No! Nunca hemos sido el tipo de personas que se rinden y dejan morir.- a pesar de las difíciles situaciones que atravesaron, siempre lograron salir victoriosos al confiar en la ciencia.

Ryusui y Chrome también expresaron estar emocionados por la idea de Senku, y la mayoría de los escépticos comenzaron a contagiarse de su entusiasmo.

-¡Construir cohetes es básicamente la especialidad de Senku!- exclamó Taiju alegremente, cargándose una canasta en la espalda, listo para buscar cualquier material que su amigo le pidiera. -¡Dime qué tenemos que recoger!-

Para sorpresa de todos, Senku volvió a darles la espalda.

-Ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, grandulón.- bostezó, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. —Terminen de cenar y luego vuelvan a trabajar. ¡Nos quedan pocos días para volver a Japón!- sin más que decir, abandonó el barco, dejando a todos hechos un caos.

-¿Cómo puede irse tan fácilmente luego de soltar una bomba así?...-

Kohaku se quedó mirando el lugar por el que su esposo se había marchado, con ojos llenos de preocupación debido a que sabía que algo no era normal en él. Algo andaba mal.

Quizás era algo respecto al viaje a la luna… realmente no entendía cómo algo así podía ser posible pero todos en la era moderna parecían considerarlo una tarea imposible con su tecnología actual. ¿Sería eso lo que lo preocupaba? Lo dudaba, ese tipo de cosas solía emocionarlo pero… ¿entonces qué era lo que lo angustiaba?

Luego de terminar rápidamente su cena, siguió el camino que Senku había tomado para abandonar el barco, aunque al bajar a la isla no tuvo idea de a dónde pudo haber ido.

Decidió ayudar un poco a los isleños en la construcción de la antena que Senku mandó a hacer para poder comunicarse con ellos una vez se fueran. Después de un par de horas trabajando, volvió al barco e hizo una mueca al no encontrar a su marido allí. Entonces volvió a la isla y se dispuso a buscar.

Era buena siguiendo rastros, aunque de noche era demasiado complicado, aún así no se le ocurrían muchos sitios a los que Senku podría ir en la isla. Y de entre los lugares que se le vinieron a la mente, fue uno el que le pareció mucho más probable que el resto.

Cuando se aproximó al gran árbol donde encontró la nave Soyuz, de inmediato notó el inconfundible cabello blanco-verdoso de su científico favorito a la distancia, parado a pocos metros del gran árbol, observándolo.

Ella se acercó lentamente, sin querer sobresaltarlo, preguntándose qué estaría pasando por su mente.

Él la notó cuando estaba aún a varios metros de distancia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó con voz baja.

Ella sonrió suavemente.

Eran pocas las veces que Senku usaba ese tono de voz… él siempre hablaba lleno de confianza y emoción. Cuando su voz sonaba tan baja, tan suave y frágil, Kohaku solo sentía deseos de quedarse a su lado toda su vida, confortarlo y entenderlo. Quería hacerle sentir que estaría ahí para él.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón sospechaba que no debía presionarlo a hablar ahora mismo. Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad y estaba sumamente preocupada, esperaría a que él quisiera hablarle.

Decidió responder a su pregunta de forma casual y tranquila.

-Solo estoy haciendo un paseo madrugador. ¿Tú también, Senku?-

Los dos se quedaron mirando al árbol en silencio por un tiempo, parados uno al lado del otro, hasta que él habló otra vez con ese tono tan suave y bajo.

-Hace algunos miles de años, Byakuya y sus compañeros astronautas… bajaron a este mundo nuevo y vacío y empezaron de nuevo.- sus ojos estaban fijos en el árbol, con un brillo triste y nostálgico en ellos. —Obviamente todo se ha deteriorado. Ya no queda ningún rastro de ellos… salvo algunos restos de piedra. Y algún día hasta mis memorias sobre él podrían perderse… sin que pueda hacer nada, todo podría desaparecer… Yo podría desaparecer de este mundo y de las memorias de todos… y nuestra hija podría nunca saber quién fue Ishigami Byakuya… Y tal vez... podría nunca saber quién fui yo...-

Kohaku lo miró en silencio por un momento, sorprendida por la profundidad de sus palabras, antes de sonreír comprensivamente y saltar hasta el árbol.

-¡Ja! ¡No podrías estar más equivocado!- se trepó hasta lo alto del árbol, acercándose a donde solía estar la nave Soyuz. —Tú, yo y todos estamos destinados a morir y convertirnos en polvo… pero nuestras esperanzas y sueños serán pulidos y transmitidos. Nuestra hija es parte de eso... incluso si nunca llegará a recordarnos. Ella es nuestra esperanza y llevará nuestros sueños que, por más diferentes que puedan ser, seguirán teniendo la misma esencia. Y son esos sueños y esperanzas los que nos conectan con el futuro…- sonrió tenuemente. —Eso es lo que la humanidad llama ciencia ¿no? Tú me lo enseñaste, Senku.-

Él se quedó en silencio mientras ella bajaba del árbol al mismo tiempo que el sol ascendía en el cielo, bañando con su luz la oscuridad de la noche.

Finalmente, Senku rió suavemente entre dientes.

-Tienes razón. Porque nosotros vamos a volar más lejos de lo que esos astronautas lo hicieron… para ir hasta la luna.-

-Dices que no queda nada de ellos, pero Byakuya y sus amigos nos dejaron el mundo para que lo heredáramos… y nuestra hija heredará el mundo que nosotros le dejemos. ¿Lo entiendes, no? Estamos conectados… todos nosotros.- saltó a su lado desde el árbol, justo cuando el sol se elevó por encima del horizonte.

En aquella isla del tesoro, los preciosos sueños y esperanzas que reunieron fueron lo más valioso para ellos.

.

Al día siguiente, Kirisame fue despetrificada cuando Taiju la rescato del mar junto a Yo-kun. La fuerte mujer guerrera de inmediato se mostró arrepentida por sus errores y, apenas se enteró de la identidad de Soyuz, juró lealtad hacia él y el joven de memoria prodigiosa decidió asumir la responsabilidad de nuevo Cabeza de la isla de manera oficial.

Después de terminar de construir la antena para poder comunicarse con los isleños pocos días después, con la mayoría de la tripulación despetrificada y el barco totalmente reparado, llegó el primero de octubre y Senku y Kohaku insistieron en marcharse lo más temprano posible.

Soyuz decidió quedarse en la isla y les aseguró que había memorizado cómo hacer fórmula de despetrificación y que planeaba despetrificar a todos los isleños aunque le tomara mucho tiempo. Y hasta le pidió a Kirisame acompañarlos en su viaje debido a su gran poder de batalla. La mujer de inmediato se inclinó ante él y le aseguró que cumpliría con su petición.

Ginro, el maldito aprovechado, le hizo un pedido similar al pobre Matsukaze, que estaba convencido de que ese idiota era una copia de su señor y terminó decidido a acompañarlos en su viaje a Japón, elevando por los cielos el ego de la escoria de Ginro.

Kohaku se despidió de Amaryllis ambas con lágrimas en los ojos. Habían llegado a ser buenas amigas en su tiempo conociéndose y esperaba volver a verla pronto.

Muchos isleños fueron a despedirlos cuando el barco zarpó una vez más, Soyuz y Amaryllis llorando mientras los veían partir, aunque Senku ya les había asegurado que las ondas de radio los mantendrían conectados y eso no era una despedida definitiva.

A pesar de la conmovedora despedida, Senku y Kohaku no se quedaron mucho tiempo en la cubierta.

A medida que se alejaban de la isla, acercándose a Japón, la señal del teléfono mejoraba más y más, y ellos no pudieron resistirse a hablar con su pequeña hija casi todo el camino de regreso a casa.

¡Finalmente… iban a volver a verla! ¡La tendrían en sus brazos una vez más!

-¡Tierra a la vista!- apenas Suika anunció eso, Senku y Kohaku sonrieron inmensamente.

-¡Ya estamos llegando, bebé!- exclamó Kohaku con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Mamá y papá pronto estarán contigo!-

Ella balbuceó algo felizmente mientras Ruri reía.

-Sé que esto no te gustará, pequeña, pero hay que ir a recibir a papá y mamá lejos del teléfono.-

-Más te vale no hacer un escándalo y estar ahí para recibirnos cuando arribemos o me voy a ofender, mocosa.- Senku rió alegremente. —Tanto que hasta te prohibiré comerte mi cabello, sé que ese es el peor castigo para ti.- de repente se escuchó un sonoro "brrr" y Senku alzó las cejas hasta el inicio de su cabello, con una sonrisa gigante y una risa divertida e incrédula. -¡¿Acabas de sacarme la lengua, mocosa maleducada?!- se carcajeó, completamente encantado.

-¡Lo hizo!- Ruri también se estaba riendo y pronto Kohaku y todos los cercanos al teléfono se le unieron.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, finalmente Ruri se llevó a Tsukiku lejos del teléfono para ir a recibirlos, aunque la pequeña se quejó bastante por eso, y Senku y Kohaku salieron ansiosamente a cubierta, anhelando volver a ver a su hijita.

Cuando la aguda visión de Kohaku detectó a Ruri en la costa, con su pequeña bebé en sus brazos, las lágrimas de inmediato se escaparon de sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al mar.

Dejó el barco atrás y nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta la orilla, sollozando con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba más y más a donde su Tsukiku la esperaba.

Cuando llegó a pocos metros de la costa, su bebé finalmente la vio.

-Ma… ¡MAMÁ!- las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojitos mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia ella, casi lanzándose fuera del agarre de su tía. -¡Mamá!-

Kohaku sollozó de felicidad, corriendo hacia la colina donde su hermana sostenía a la pequeña llorosa.

Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a tomarla en sus brazos, Turquoise le tiró una toalla a la cara.

-Al menos sécate un poco.- la mujer mayor le sonrió dulcemente, con ojos conmovidos. —No queremos que se enferme.-

Kohaku sonrió nerviosamente y procedió a secarse lo más rápido posible, hablándole amorosamente a su bebita que estaba retorciéndose desesperada en los brazos de su tía, gritando mamá y mamá una y otra vez, con lágrimas bañando su carita.

Una vez más o menos seca, Kohaku arrojó la toalla despectivamente y tomó a su hija en sus brazos, sollozando de felicidad, besando su cabecita de todos los ángulos posibles, con lágrimas corriendo imparables por su rostro.

-Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá…- una vez dejó de besuquearla, su bebita enterró su rostro en su pecho, envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello lo mejor que podía, sollozando bajito, sin dejar de llamarla una y otra vez.

Senku vio todo esto con una sonrisa suave y cálida mientras anclaban el barco a la costa, antes de voltear con los otros cuatro generales y darles unas cuantas instrucciones. Después de que ellos asintieran, finalmente bajó del barco y se acercó a su esposa y su hija.

Ellas estaban muy ocupadas abrazándose y llorando suavemente, pero Kohaku finalmente notó su presencia cuando se apartó un poco para besar la cabecilla de su bebé, que siguió con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, sin notarlo.

Senku se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo una seña de silencio a Kohaku y el resto de sus espectadores, antes de hacerle solo a ella un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Aunque confundida y un poco avergonzada por tanto llanto, ella lo siguió sin decir nada, sin dejar de besar y acariciar dulcemente a su bebita.

Senku las guió hasta su hogar, que estaba en perfectas condiciones, obviamente bien cuidado por Ruri y sus guardias. Y, apenas entrar, cerró la puerta suavemente y por fin acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Y entonces habló.

-Oye… mini-leona…- su hijita finalmente despegó el rostro del pecho de su madre y volteó rápidamente, encontrando sus ojos con los de su padre. —Hola, princesa.- sonrió temblorosamente.

Una vez más, las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas regordetas de la pequeña. Ella sollozó, extendiéndole los brazos mientras lo llamaba.

-¡PAPÁ!-

Senku rió alegremente, alzando sus brazos para cargarla.

A pesar de que realmente no quería soltar a su pequeña, Kohaku entendió que Senku también merecía su momento y le entregó a su niña, que sollozó agudamente mientras enterraba su carita ahora en el pecho de su padre, que de inmediato acarició amorosamente su cabello antes de besar la coronilla de su cabeza, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y las lágrimas contenidas.

-Perdón…- murmuró Senku de pronto. —Perdóname…- su voz se quebró mientras le daba la espalda, con su cabeza gacha y su mejilla presionada contra la frente de su hija.

Vio sus hombros temblar y notó unas pequeñas gotas de agua cristalina deslizarse por su barbilla hasta caer en el piso.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Kohaku se unió al abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ambos con suavidad pero firmeza, queriendo sentirlos y que la sientan, llorando suavemente pero con una sonrisa.

Finalmente estaban en casa. Finalmente su familia estaba completa y ya nada la separaría.

…¿Cierto?...

**Continuara...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Ahora si este es oficialmente el final de la saga de la isla!

Obviamente no pretendo ser mejor que la obra original ni nada, hasta hice todo lo posible por dejar todos los detalles que el genio de Inagaki introdujo cuidadosamente con gran importancia a futuro, pero era necesario cambiar cosas para que no fuera tan aburrido... aunq igual creo que no lo logre x'D

Y ahora... imagino que ya deben sospechar lo que se viene :')

Bueno, no voy a decir nada xP Solo que todavía quedan varios capítulos para el final, más de cinco probablemente, realmente no estoy segura QwQ

Lo que si es seguro es que me va a doler TTwTT

Muchísimas gracias a Auror DragonSlayer, Guest, Mumi, jailys-sama, yourfanfromPH y Kirana Retsu por sus reviews! De verdad que me alegran el corazón y me dan más ganas de continuar!

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero actualizar pronto!

Merezco un review? *w*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
